


Shall We Date?: Obey Me!; A Re-Telling

by Frenziedgem1, RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, NSFW, Other, mentions of non-con/rape, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 232,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: This is a retelling of Shall We Date?: Obey Me, With two MCs/OCs and No Solomon.Well Technically Adoni is Solomon.
Relationships: Diavolo/Saori (Briefly), OC/Angels, OC/Avatars of Sin, OC/OC (Platonic), OC/Royal Demons
Kudos: 2





	1. Dinner With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Also Chochana and Usessa stand for "Butterfly" and "Fairy" Respectively. They are words I've heard in anime, and have no doubts that I've misspelled or even incorrectly wrote them. All of the Japanese that has been added is through google translate, and I'm sorry if they're also wrong... I mean no offense to any Japanese readers, and I'm sorry if I do offend. in which case I welcome corrections.

DOB: July 29

Personality: Rayne Kruspe is a laid back young German woman in her time off, but she takes her studies seriously. She has a handful of close friends who she cares for dearly and when she is not working on her studies they would hang out in her dorm room watching different movies or playing board games. When Rayne cares or loves someone, she loves deeply which can cause her to easily become hurt. However, she keeps a positive outlook on life and she works hard in order to remain positive regardless of her situation. Rayne knew nothing about the Devildom or the Celestial Realm. She has faith in God even though she does not follow a particular religion. When she finds herself in the Devildom, she is beyond surprised and out of her realm, but she does her best to do what she can in order to survive her one year at their own university which was named the Royal Academy of Diavolo, also known as RAD.

Also writing for: Lord Diavolo, Lucifer, Mammon, Beelzebub

DOB: May 15

Adoni is outgoing, flirtatious, and fun-loving. She is strong-willed and friendly, but if you mess with her family or friends she's quick to anger and will fight the person responsible for causing pain. She loves books, videogames and just having conversations with her important people. She was fully aware of the other Realms as she grew up with her grandmother who studied Demonology. She won't admit it freely, but she always wanted to go to the Devildom. Adoni is also 18, in the human world she's in college and has a job as a waitress at a bar.

Also writing for: Leviathan, Satan, Admosdeus, Belphegor, Simeon, and Barbatos

What in the world was going on and how did she end up in such a situation? The female stood before the demons that were present to her full height of five feet, which was rather short. Surely, this was just a dream and she would wake up at any moment, right? Rayne Kruspe was just a normal human being trying to get through life just like any other. She had been working hard on completing her Bachelor's degree and she was in her final year. That is until she had received her invitation to the Devildom to attend a school which was called the Royal Academy of Diavolo. At first, she wrote it off as some spam when she received it in her dorm. It was the day before her term began and she was setting up her dorm room, it was just waiting for her even before she arrived.

However, by some sheer force of magic, she appeared in this school. Before this moment, she did not even know that it was possible to go to hell, per se. She had known about it when she grew up and was taught the ways of Christianity. Even though she did believe in a God, or the possibility of many, she did not believe in the man-made teachings of religion, she was more spiritual. Now here she was standing before a tall man with dark red hair. Underneath where he sat upon a lavish chair above seven other chairs. Six of them were occupied and every set of eyes was set onto her with keen interest. From Rayne's perspective, at the very left was a man with blonde hair and gradient green and yellow gradient eyes. Beside him was a man with messy white hair, dark skin, and blue and yellow gradient eyes. He was leaning forward with his hands clasped and between his knees as he watched her. She seemed to be rather plain. His initial interested expression gently shifted as he had a bit of a frown upon his face.

Next to the white-haired man sat a man with purple hair that side-swept over his eyes, pale skin, and orange eyes. The man sitting in the middle had black hair that was parted over the right of his head, pale skin, and red and black gradient eyes. He had a bit of a smirk over his face as he sat crossed legged and leaned back into his chair. He had his elbow propped up onto the side of the chair while his check easily rested over the knuckles of his closed fist. He observed her shy nature and wondered whether she was a good fit or not, she seemed rather meek. He also noticed that the second human appeared to be missing, they were to have two females attend this year, but one appeared to be missing. Beside this man sat a man with long sweeping bangs of light, caramel-pinkish blonde hair, light skin, and reddish-yellow eyes. Last, but not least sat a man with messy, almost spikey orange hair and had a purple and pink gradient eye color. He sat with his knees apart and his arms were crossed over his chest. He seemed to be looking past the human with a bit of a stern look upon his face. Beside him was an empty chair that held no occupant. 

Rayne looked at each of them before she turned her attention to the man sitting above them all, he had a broad smile over his lips. His hair was dark red and his eyes were a golden color. He wore a different colored outfit that was of a brilliant red, different from the black the six were wearing. It was obvious this man was in charge of whatever this group was as he stood to his full height of six feet and four inches. Rayne's eyes slightly widened, she could tell he was an enormous man and how he stood above the rest it only made him appear taller.

"Welcome, Rayne, to the Devildom! I do hope you have found your way around okay," he spoke in a deep and boisterous voice that commanded respect, this much was obvious to Rayne. The man then crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "it appears we are missing someone here, there were supposed to be two of you, another human, hmm," he spoke in a measured but light tone. He did not appear to be too bothered by it as the man who was sitting in the very middle was. The dark-haired man, who originally had a smirk on his face. The smirk turned into a deep frown after he heard the man in charge comment about the missing human. "I believe we should wait for her arrival before I begin your orientation."

There was a confused look upon Rayne's face as he spoke. She was still trying to process everything that was going. She still could not believe she was here, she had never heard about this place and it was an eye-opener. Was she really in hell? Were these men really demons? The way they looked did not at all appear as how demons were depicted from where she was. They actually appeared to be rather handsome and pleasing to the eye. The thought caused her to flush slightly. She was still at a loss of words as she gazed around the room. Was this real? Was this a dream? There was no way this was happening. Who was the other human they spoke about? The fact that he spoke about a human only cemented that they were not of her world. 

Adoni was embarrassed, how could she be this late she asked herself as she ran from the open portal and across the campus. Adoni's long white hair streamed behind her as she ran, "Today was not a good day for these sandals…" she mused to herself, nearly tripping as she hit the first step of the auditorium stairs.  
Adoni had been setting up her fake vacation so that her family and friends wouldn't worry about her and had lost track of time, enough time that now she was almost an hour and a half late to her meeting with Lord Diavolo and the rest of the Student Council.

"Damn it…" she breathlessly whispered to herself as she burst through the Auditorium doors and turned quickly to the left. "Lord Lucifer will be rather angry with me…" she thought as she continued running towards the Student Council Room.

Finally Adoni reached the intricate doors, where a man, no, not human, a Demon, stood guarding them. "Miss Amara, you're rather late, My Lord will not be too happy with this…" Came the gentle, but firm voice of the Demon.  
"Lord Barbatos! I'm so sorry for my tardiness…" Adoni said and gave a bow of apology. But Barbatos just chuckled gently before opening the doors and ushering the young witch inside. "My Lords, Miss Adoni Amara has arrived." He said as Adoni ran in tripping over her sandals yet again, but this time actually hitting the ground before quickly scrambling up and bowing once again.  
"Your Majesty, My Lords. My sincerest apologies for my extreme tardiness." Adoni was quite the sight, her bangs clung to her forehead with sweat, her breathing ragged as she struggled to take calming breaths, her skirt had even been torn a little with her last fall. But she stood firm as she rose from her bow and met the Red headed demons golden eyes, with her ruby colored ones.

Rayne’s eyes widened as she watched the new woman rush into the room, it was almost so sudden she felt a bit of a surprise as she ran in, despite the demon steward calmly announcing her arrival. Rayne remained silent as she rushed in and her purple eyes widened the moment she hit the ground. A soft gasped escaped her parted lips as she was close to stepping forward to help her up and ask if she was okay.  
However, it had appeared that she recovered rather quickly as she bowed and spoke to the men. Your Majesty? My Lords? With how she bowed and spoke to them, Rayne turned to face them. Should she do the same? She did not know who these men were or even their rank. She was still stuck on the idea that this was some sort of dream. Despite her thoughts, Rayne had followed suit and faced the men and did a slight bow, her eyes trained on them as she searched the expressions across their faces.  
The Demon Prince chuckled as a smile appeared over his lips, Adoni had arrived and Rayne was present as well. It was obvious to him that she had no idea who they were, which did not come as too much of a shock. She did not possess powers and was most likely ignorant to their world. He held his hand up and faced the two young women who had hair that contrasted, a thought he found amusing, “no need for such informalities,” he spoke in an amused manner.  
The dark haired male, who was named Lucifer, quietly clicked his tongue as he watched them. At least the dark haired woman named Rayne had the decency to arrive on time. He would have to have a word with Adoni, however, he remained silent as Lord Diavolo had the floor.  
As he stood, the tall man held his arms out once more, “Adoni Amara, Rayne Kruspe, I would like to welcome you to the Devildom. Miss Amara knows this already, but it seems Rayne is rather ignorant of us,” he spoke lightly, he did not have a hint of malice or disapproval in his voice, he only stated the facts as he observed them. “My name is Lord Diavolo, I am the next ruler of the Devildom, all demons know of me,” he began his introduction..  
There it was. He spoke the word of demons. Rayne glanced towards Amoni, but it had appeared she was not in the state of shock Rayne found herself in. This could not be real. “Um, d.. Demons?” Rayne finally spoke. Her German accent came rather thick as she turned her gaze towards the men. “Is this… real?”  
Diavolo could not help but chuckle softly, “I am sure this comes as a shock to you, but yes, we are demons. You are here to attend the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or we like to call it RAD. I am the president of the student council you see here and this is my second in command, my right hand man, and most importantly, my dearest friend Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride!” he spoke with a hearty laugh as he crossed his arms over his broad shoulders.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere,” the dark haired man sitting in the middle spoke as he stood up. There was a note of a frown upon his face. “Now that we are all present,” he spoke in a deep voice with apparent distaste as he glanced towards Amoni, “I will begin by explaining what it is you will be doing.” He spoke as he looked both of them in the face, his ruby eyes moving from one to the other. He then proceeded in explaining about their stay at RAD, what it was they were to do, and the fact they would be writing a paper on it at the end.  
“What? A year? But.. I already began my term at my University, I cannot miss that…” Rayne spoke, her soft German voice was quiet, but she did her best to be heard.  
“Well, that is too bad,” he spoke softly, his gaze falling to her face. There was another notable frown on his face from her comment. “This takes precedence over that, it is to help Lord Diavolo in creating a bond between all three realms, there will be two beings from the Celestial Realm, you two, and we sent two to the human world as well as the Celestial Realm. You will just have to get over that.” The man spoke eloquently as he held true to his nature.

Adoni had already known all of what had been said, seeing as Lord Diavolo came to her house directly, apparently an old friend of her Grandmother's, as she had been told, and invited Adoni personally. "My Lords, I understand my position, but do you mind if I clarify something for Miss Kruspe? About the time alterations between our world and yours?" Adoni asked gently, fully aware of Lord Lucifer's current feelings towards her, so she kept her eyes on the Devildom's Crown Prince. 

Lord Diavolo watched her as she spoke with an easy grin on his face, “that would be wonderful, Miss Amara, go right ahead.” Lord Diavolo spoke as he watched the two of them. He felt this would be a very interesting year. One of the humans knew what was going on already whereas the other one hadn’t the slightest idea. He had done this on purpose. Nothing brought people closer together then the situation they were in. He knew of Adoni’s personality and knew she would be quick to assist the shorter human.

"Thank you, my Lord." Adoni then turned towards her human companion.  
"Hello, I'm Adoni, I know you must feel a bit lost right now, but we'll get through this. Now, I'd like to explain first that I've studied Demonology, as well as the Lore of Angels since I was very young, and I've learned a lot about this world and the Celestial Realm. I also understand you're worried about your schooling back in the human world. So while we will be here in the Devildom for a year, only a month will have passed back home, so while you will be a bit behind in your studies, you won't be missing an entire year." Adoni finished her explanation with a gentle smile, but then added one more thing "Oh! I have books about the Celestial Realm and the Devildom if you wish to borrow them, or you can even ask me any questions."

As the other woman spoke, Rayne put her attention onto her. “It… is nice to meet you,” she spoke quietly after she introduced herself and she continued to listen. She seemed to know her name so she felt it was not necessary to introduce herself, not quite yet. She hung onto every word she spoke and her eyes widened once she was explained about the time differences. It was a lot to take in. She felt as her head was spinning slightly but she paid attention. Demons and Angels, she was going to meet them? They existed in an actual form? As Adoni finished speaking, Rayne found her voice again. “Thank you but… Is this a dream? This cannot be real,” she spoke softly. She even went as far as raising her arm and pinching herself. It hurt. She hissed softly as she winced from the pain.

Oh goodness. This was real.

“If you still think this is a dream, Rayne, you will find it is one that you will not be waking up from,” Lord Diavolo spoke with a bit of a grim tone. “Adoni is absolutely right, I would recommend taking her up on her offer.” He stated as he nodded. It seemed Adoni was taking well to the new girl despite her obvious shy nature. This caused him to grin and he looked between the two women. “Well, with that out of the way! I think it is a good time for Lucifer to introduce his brothers!” He turned to look towards his long time friend with a grin on his face.

Lucifer exhaled slightly as he shook his head, “very well,” he looked towards Adoni. He noticed she was being rather helpful towards Rayne, this was a decent start it seemed, but he would still keep a close eye on them. He gestured towards the chairs in which his brothers remained seated. He began from the left from their point of view. “That one is Satan, the Avatar of Wrath and the fourth eldest. Do not let his smile fool you, something is always lingering behind it” He explained with dignity in his voice. He would do this right, this was all a part of helping Lord Diavolo realize his dream, after all.

Satan stood up with a slight glare to his older Brother's comment, his golden green gaze still on Lucifer, "Yes, that was a lovely introduction my Dear Brother.." Satan's voice was filled with venom as he spoke to his brother as he gave Lucifer a sly smile that didn't meet his eyes before turning back towards the two women in front of them, gaze flickering between them, Adoni thought that his gaze lingered on her a moment too long, but she held her tongue, waiting for the Lord of Wrath to continue. "Welcome, Ladies, to RAD. If you need help with your studies you can ask me. Though I must warn you I'm rather busy most days." He spoke softly to them, not a trace of venom left in his voice. Satan then sat back down, slightly leaning forward, gaze catching Adoni's once again.

Lucifer’s eyes slightly flashed at his younger brother's comment. Considering the circumstances of his birth as well as how he viewed Lucifer, he could not be too surprised, however, he was pleased to see he was as cordial as he was able to be, “Next to him is Mammon, he is the Avatar of Greed and the second eldest, he can also be a pain,” Lucifer sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced towards the man with messy white hair.

Mammon glanced towards Lucifer in an indignant way, however, he noticed the look within his eyes and it stopped him from responding in how he wanted to. Which he did not like, he was told to be on his best behavior, which was hard for him. “Yooo,” he said with an unenthused air as his blue-yellow glanced at them in an uninterested manner. He was the GREAT MAMMON! He was too busy for this, why did he have to be here? He did not stand as he glanced away. Adoni had some powers so she was more interesting, but he did spare anymore thoughts on the matter. The dark haired one was so plain that it bored him to no end.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head and placed his right hand over his chest. “Next to Mammon is Leviathan, he is the Avatar of Envy and the third eldest of my brothers,” He proceeded down the line and turned to face the two women. He did not feel that he needed to speak more of the second eldest, they would soon find out his personality eventually.

Leviathan only glanced briefly towards the two women, though he could sense Adoni had some power so he too locked eyes with her for a bit too long, but it was long enough for Adoni to admire him. He had orange eyes that sparkled slightly and Adoni couldn't help herself as he gazed at her, so she gave him a flirty smile and a wink, causing the poor guy to blush and quickly hide his face in his phone, if it could even be classified as a cellphone. It was so adorable that Adoni absolutely had to hide her amused chuckle as she turned her gaze back to the Lord of Pride.

Lucifer sighed as he shook his head slightly. This was going to be a mess, he could already tell. After his gaze switched from Leviathan then to Adoni, he frowned slightly. His ruby eyes settled onto Asmodeus, he was afraid of how this was going to turn out. All the while, Rayne remained silent as she tried to commit all of this information to memory while grasping the fact that this was very much real. “Next, is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust and the fifth eldest of the brothers, behave yourself, Asmodeus,” he warned as he glared slightly to Asmo.

"Oh but they're so cute! My darling Rayne here is obviously a shy quiet beauty, and My dear Princess Adoni here has a fighting flame in those precious gemstone eyes of hers. Oh and I saw that little spark between her and Levi, absolutely adorable. You know ladies, I'm free this evening if--" there was a cold chill in the air as Asmodeus was unceremoniously cut off by a heavy dark energy, Adoni could only imagine had to belong to Lucifer. Adoni shivered at the tenseness she felt, so once again she remained quiet. "I mean it's wonderful to have new students here, please come to me if you need anything, my lovely girls." Asmodeus said with a more reserved and calm tone, but Adoni's eyes still lingered on him, hoping that he might have been a bit sincere.

As the man, who looked absolutely beautiful to Rayne, spoke she watched him quietly. Her purple eyes slightly widened when he spoke about being free that evening. Surely, he did not mean something nefarious? Being pure as Rayne was, she could not figure it out. Then again, she recollected that he was the Avatar of Lust, so it would only make sense that this might have been the case. The suggestion caused her cheeks to slightly burn in a way that caused her to look away.

As Asmodeus spoke, Lucifer could not help but give off a purple aura as dark energy surrounded him. He was glad he got the point. The sad thing was, Asmodeus did appear to hold back. He knew how flirty and forward he could be. He heaved a heavy sigh, he felt a pain within his temple as he turned to the very last of his brother that was present. “And here, we have Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, his title is very self explanatory,” he explained as he turned his eyes onto the women. He noticed Adoni was enjoying herself. In fact, she was enjoying herself too much. 

Beelzebub shifted his gaze from the wall as he lowered his gaze towards the two women. They looked delicious. He frowned as he placed his hand over his stomach, which constantly felt empty. “Lucifer, I am hungry…” was all he could manage to say. His stern expression turned into a frown as he looked towards the eldest brother.

“Too bad, now behave…” Lucifer chided slightly as he faced both of the women. He crossed his arms as he dreaded the next part. Now that the introductions were out of the way, they could get on with this nightmare of a show. “During your time here, there will be the dangers of lesser demons coming after your soul. The purer your soul, the more appetizing they will appear. With this in mind, my brothers and I will be keeping an eye on you two. Since this is the case, you will be staying with us at the House of Lamentation.” He explained in an even and controlled voice.

At this point, Lucifer walked from his brothers and placed his hand into his breast pocket. He pulled two devices that appeared to look like cell phones. “These are called D.D.D’s. It would be a good idea for you two to be able to keep in contact with us should you need help.” He approached the two women and handed them each their device. “Our numbers are already in the device should you need them, but they are not to be abused,” he emphasized on the last part as he watched the two, mostly Adoni. 

Rayne watched as the man approached her. It was hard to tell from across the room how tall he was. He simply towered over her and she felt a sense of intimidation from it. Her head craned to look into his face as she reached an arm towards the device, her arm was slightly shaky as she did so. Lucifer noticed this and had to contain a smirk. She would be easier to keep in line as she appeared to be rather timid and meek. It would be interesting to see how long she would survive, although it was in their best interest to keep her safe, for the sake of Lord Diavolo’s reputation. “Thank you…” she spoke gently as she grabbed the device and held it in her hands to look it over.

Adoni noticed the pointed look after Lucifer's comment, but all she did was give him a smirk, though she wondered just how much Lord Diavolo had told Lucifer about her, personality, but she kept that thought to herself as she waited for Lucifer to bring her the D.D.D. Lucifer brought the device over to Adoni who took it gently, "Thank you My Lord. I'll be sure to be extra careful with it." Adoni said, though try as she might, she wasn't able to stop the slightly defiant tone from slipping into her voice, along with her garnet eyes locking with Lucifer's. 

The expression on the woman's face did not amuse Lucifer in the slightest as he gave a bit of a stern look her way. She was going to be as bad as his brothers, he could already tell. He then turned around away from them and set his eyes on the second eldest. “Mammon, come forward, he said in a serious tone. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him carefully. He knew how problematic he could be and he would make sure that he would behave.

“Eh?” Mammon looked up towards Lucifer. He had been glancing at a particular spot on the ground as all of this was going on. It was so boring and he wanted to be anywhere but there. “Why?” He could not help but question his brother's motives when he requested him to come forward. He glanced at the other brothers quietly before fixing his gaze to Lucifer.

“Because I said so,” Lucifer’s tone grew deeper as once more the dark aura emitted from his figure. The energy was palpable and he knew everyone could feel it. That is, everyone but Rayne considering she did not have a drop of magic within her being. The other brothers even slightly tensed at the feeling, it would be something even Adoni would be able to feel.

Mammon’s eyes widened slightly as he felt the back of his throat tighten and he made a bit of a yelping noise. He heaved a heavy sigh as he stood from his chair and unwillingly walked towards the three as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Fine, fine, I am coming,” he said in a more timid voice. It was not as if Lucifer scared him, at least he needed this to be the image he needed to express to the others. 

Once Mammon approached them, Lucifer looked towards him and frowned. “You will be in charge of seeing to their safety. You will see to their needs and make sure nothing harms them,” he calmly explained to the second eldest. He knew this would turn out rather poorly, but he did have a reason for his choice.

“Huh?! Are you kidding me? Why me? I am too busy! I cannot be put in charge of this! No way!” he responded with an incredule tone in his voice. His blue-yellow eyes widened in dismay as he shook his head vigorously. 

“That is too bad, you will see to their safety and there is no getting out of it.” Lucifer kept his calm demeanor. Despite Mammon’s rebellious response, he would make sure he saw the importance of his role. 

“No way, pick someone else, pick Satan to do it!” He was going to do his best to get out of this. He glanced towards the fourth eldest, he would pawn them over to anyone he was able to.

As the exchange happened, Rayne quietly watched between the two men. She was unsure how she felt about being watched over by this particular demon. It was obvious he was not thrilled about it and she felt a bit of unease with the idea.

Satan scoffed at the idea, at least at first, but as he recalled Adoni's reactions to Lucifer's authoritative air, he couldn't help but smirk, "Actually, while I'm busy I wouldn't mind watching over the little Kitten Adoni… She seems like someone I can tolerate. And Mammon can watch over Miss Kruspe, because I think she could actually deal with him better than Adoni." And with that backhanded compliment he turned his gaze back on Adoni, who was quietly glaring back at him, but that just made him smirk more. Yes, Adoni was going to be fun and a possible accomplice.

“Absolutely not,” Lucifer responded immediately. He crossed his arms and he had a deep frown upon his face. He knew what Satan was up to and he would not let it slide. He turned his gaze towards Mammon, “you have no choice in the matter, it has been decided and you will do this, no argument.” Lucifer commanded. This was becoming more of a mess than it was worth. 

“No way! Let Beel do it!” Mammon retorted. Naturally he would still work on getting out of this somehow. Somehow he needed to succeed in his goal. He refused this, he just could not stomach this. Why would he have to do this, he was the GREAT MAMMON!

"No, it can't be Beel, he might eat them! And I don't want to see such beauties get eaten!" Asmodeus interjected after quietly watching everything with a huge smile of amusement.

Beel quietly watched as the event unfolded, at the mention of his name, he frowned. He glanced towards Asmo and he nodded his head. He fidgeted with his hands for a bit before he spoke up on the matter, “this is true, I might do it,” he said. It was not out of malice, but more of a fact. With his black hole of a stomach, he may not be trusted with humans that looked so delicious, especially with how bright their souls appeared. That would have caused Lucifer to be angry and he did not want to catch his ire. 

“Mammon,” Lucifer spoke calmly as he frowned and watched him. “You will watch over them, and I will not hear anymore on the matter,” once more, his aura darkened and he glared at him. He was not to be tested and this was exactly what Mammon was doing.

Mammon gulped once more and took a deep breath. “I really hate you guys…” he growled before he rounded onto the two women. His eyes glared towards them, “now, listen up!” he began to speak. As usual, he began to dig himself deeper in the hole he already had dug himself into. “First thing is first, you will hand over ALL of your money, if I am going to watch over you, I deserve to get something out of it!” he commanded as his gaze bore into them.

Rayne’s eyes widened, she realized she did not have any money. She was sure they did not use the currency they had back in the human world and she had nothing to give. Despite this, she proceeded to search her pockets out of a reaction. She knew he was a demon and he would have incredible power. If she did not do as he said, who knew what trouble she would be in.

Adoni bristled at this thought, and without warning, or even seemingly noticing what she was doing, Adoni sped over to Rayne and put her body between Mammon and Rayne, her Aura flared up to a dazzling red, her eyes now hard as the stone they were reminiscent of. "Excuse you?! What gives you the right to use extortion on us like this?!" Adoni's stance fell into fighting ready, she be damned if she let anyone do this to her or a shy innocent person, she didn't care if Mammon was a demon or an Avatar or Sin, this would not stand. 

Her body was poised to fight, and this caught the attention of even Leviathan, her Aura was almost hypnotic, and none of the remaining brother's sitting down knew exactly what to do, at least nothing except watch in horrific fascination. Adoni waited for Mammon to make a move, but soon another energy flared and cut through Adoni's like a hot knife through butter.

Now, Mammon did not expect this. His eyes slightly widened until he felt another energy appear. It was Lucifer’s. “Maammmmmoooooon!” he chided him. He would put a stop to this right away. He was making a mockery of the whole exchange program and he would not stand for it! He was already ready to string him up by his ankles, but it would have appeared poorly in front of the exchange students as it stood. He would not admit it, but he was rather surprised by how Adoni stepped up for Rayne. There seemed to be hope yet.

Mammon gulped as he backed down. He averted his gaze and softly growled. Things were not going to go his way and he had to step down. “Fine.. fine.. Whatever!”” he finally gave in and threw his hands into the air as he turned away from them. He supposed now was a good time to give them a tour on the way to the House of Lamentation. “Well, are you two coming or not?” he said with a frown. Truth be told, he couldn’t care less if they followed or not. He continued to walk on.

Rayne had glanced at Adoni and she stopped searching for the money she did not have. She felt grateful for the assist and she could not help but give her a weak smile. It was a gesture she had appreciated and if anything, it made her feel more comfortably about the situation. At least it seemed she would have someone she could call a friend that would look out for her, maybe. Rayne did not necessarily like being so weak, but with how mild mannered she was, she could not help it. She was never very good at standing up for herself.

As the Avatar of Greed continued to walk forward, Rayne turned her eyes towards him and bit her lower lip slightly. She spared one look back towards Lucifer. Secretly, she had wished he would have been the one to look over them. He seemed to have a more tempered head and seemed to have actually cared about their well being, instead of the man who had nearly attempted to mug and extort them. Despite this, she turned towards Adoni and walked forward as she took a deep breath.

Adoni's Aura dissipated quickly, and she blinked a few times before realizing Rayne was smiling at her, a smile she returned. Before long Adoni's head began to ache, she gently rubbed her temples as Lucifer scolded Mammon, so she wasn't fully paying attention. Adoni glanced at the Brother's who looked as confused as she felt. But Adoni wasn't completely sure what just happened, or why she was now on the other side of the room. Her thoughts kept circling so she hung her head in her hands, not feeling the new presence that just stepped up behind her.

As all the events had unfolded in front of him, Lord Diavolo could not help but be amused by the brothers, they had always entertained them, and as far as he saw it, it did not really seem it would harm the two humans. However, after Mammon did his typical display of his greed, he could not help but notice the overwhelming aura that had taken over Adoni the moment she stepped in between Rayne and Mammon. He had quietly walked behind the two before they had taken off after Mammon.

He set his large hand over Adoni’s and Rayne’s shoulders, he kept his eyes set on both of them and it caused Rayne to stir slightly and even jump a little at the contact. Her head turned and craned to look him up into the face. He had an easy grin over his face but behind that grin he had slight concern and he was even slightly impressed with how Adoni had stepped up for the meeker human. “I think you two will do fine this year. Look out for each other.” He glanced towards the taller female as if his comment was leaning towards her. He did sense how she seemed slightly dazed and confused after her display. He would have a one on one with Lucifer and tell him to keep a close eye on Adoni. He had known about her from her grandmother and knew she had great potential. But what he had just seen, it caused both curiosity and slight concern within the Demon Prince. He also noticed how she did snap out of it when Rayne smiled her way. Maybe these two would be a better pair than he thought.

“Yes, sir, er, your majesty,” Rayne corrected herself, she remembered how Adoni had spoken to him just earlier. Rayne was not aware that Adoni had zoned out a bit when she stood between herself and Mammon. Lord Diavolo gave one of his signature hearty laughs as he pulled his hands back and off of their shoulders. “Please, just Diavolo is fine,” he corrected her and crossed his arms. With a nod of his head, he silently dismissed them as his golden eyes quietly switched between the two female humans. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting year.

“Well, shall we go then?” Rayne asked softly towards Adoni as she offered her another smile. Mammon was already near the exit and he had rolled his eyes as he realized they had not yet followed him. Whatever. That was not his fault if they did not follow. He had been so gracious enough to offer them a tour of the grounds.

Diavolo's hand on her shoulder and and Rayne's smile was enough to break her from her daze fully and with a gentle smile in return to Rayne, Adoni turned to face Diavolo one more time and gave a deep bow "I apologize for my actions my Lord. I will now take my leave. Have a goodnight, Your Majesty." She said before standing up straight and turning towards Lucifer, his gaze was sharp, but she didn't let that faze her. "I apologize to you as well My Lord."

Adoni did this to each remaining brother before giving Rayne a friendly nudge and a wink. "Let's go see our new home." Adoni said with a bright smile, one that she even kept when looking at Mammon. "I'm ready to go." Was her final thought before she adjusted her shirt and skirt before moving to catch up with Mammon.

As Rayne watched Adoni speak and act with such formality, she could not help but follow suit, she turned around and gave a bit of a curtsy towards Lord Diavolo. He had found this to be rather adorable and was amused as he watched both of the women as they behaved so formally. He felt this was going to be a good year. Rayne then proceeded to turn to curtsy towards Lucifer as well. All he did was raise a brow gently as he watched both of the females. He could tell Rayne was a follower while Adoni was more of a leader. He did not know how to feel about the former females possible influence over the mild woman, but it cemented the thought that Rayne would most likely be well behaved, hopefully.

Rayne then turned to the other men, regardless of their position in the room, and curtsied to them as well. Beel simply watched with a glazed look over his face. Boy was he hungry. He knew exactly what he would do once this meeting was over. However, he could help but let his gaze linger slightly over the shorter female. They both looked delicious to him, but there was something about Rayne’s soul that made her appear even tastier. He had to control this hunger and he had to avery his eyes as they walked out.

“Yeah, our new home,” Rayne said softly. This was something new to her, she would never in a million years imagine she would be living among demons. She had been taught that demons were back and angels were good, so it made her uneasy. Yet, the Demon Prince seemed to be rather friendly and behaved in a way that was different from how the humans painted them to be. He was technically Satan, but there was a brother named Satan already. That brother was also separate from Lucifer? It made her head spin as she tried to get all of the information straight. It had seemed Christianity was way off base, then again, it was created by man, so it would make sense. But this did cement the fact that hell, or rather the Devildom, really did exist. 

Rayne walked alongside Adoni, making sure to keep up with her. “I have to admit… this is not what I ever imagined this place to be like… the demons seem… nicer than what we have been taught in my family. It is a lot to digest,” she spoke quietly towards her as she walked. Her gaze raised towards the back of Mammon. They had caught up with him no problem, they did not notice he had slowed his pace, despite himself. Even though this was new to her, she couldn't help but smile.

Adoni leaned into Rayne's hushed words and she chuckled in agreement. "I know what the Bible says about demons, and in some cases it's true, however there's always two sides to every story, so if you'd like, I wish to extend the offer of you to borrow my books. It would really help for you to increase your knowledge and learn about these fine gentlemen." Adani said the last line with a slight smirk, but didn't elaborate on what she meant.

At her comment, Rayne looked towards her from the side and listened to her words. If she was told this in the human world, she would not have known whether to believe it or not, but in this instance, she found out it would have more merit then what she would have believed. She then smiled and nodded gently, “yes, I would actually like that, thank you.” She did notice Adoni smirking, but she did not question it or really understand it.

Lucifer and Diavolo watched the two as they walked away. Diavolo gave a look towards Lucifer, a look he recognized. He wanted to speak with him in private, which naturally, he obliged and followed him out of the student council room. They had much to discuss away from the brothers and the humans.

“About time,” Mammon spoke as he walked out of the room and past Babatos without a word to the steward. “Listen, there are lesser demons here who would love to eat your souls. I am not so much worried about Adoni here, but with Rayne, they would gobble you up if given the chance,” he began to speak as they left the building and made their way towards their new home. “They would not be kind about it either,” he elaborated on. 

Rayne’s expression shifted to slightly worry as she glanced towards the back of Mammon’s head. “Is that so… thank you…” she said gently as she took in his every word. This caused Mammon to turn back to face her. He had a perplexed look on his face, what was up with this girl? He shook his head and continued forward and looked to the walkway in front of him. 

“Anyway, you better listen to me if you want to live, take my advice, if a demon comes after you, run.” He continued to speak, “and if I tell you to do something, you better do it, do not give me any grief or be a hassle!” he frowned as he said this. “I am the GREAT MAMMON! You will address me as such, I will get the respect I deserve,” he added onto his comment.

“Yes… Mr. Great Mammon, sir!” Rayne replied. She knew she was a lost puppy in this situation and she felt that she did not have much of an argument in the matter. Mammon stopped at this and turned to face the two women. His eyes set upon Rayne and he raised a brow. He did NOT expect that. “Hey, you are entirely too trusting and nice. You would be the first to get eaten in an instant!” He replied to her comment, however, there was a bit of a blush on his face and he looked away. He did not expect her to actually call him by the name he had given them. 

Adoni scoffed at the nickname, giving a vigorous eyeroll, she replied with a bit of sarcasm "As you wish Great Mammon… However respect is earned not just given." But her voice had turned from sarcasm to lightly teasing, like one would do with a friend, and she secretly hoped that they really could be friends eventually.

Mammon turned to face Adoni and placed his hands over his hips. His blush disappeared as he watched her. If he was being honest with himself, that was more of a response he was expecting. He knew she would do fine here, why did he have to watch over her? “Anyway, you need to know, I am a big shot around here, besides Lucifer, I am the strongest of my brothers! I am better than these losers walking the halls and I am to be taken seriously.” He continued to speak to them, though he was standing in place while watching them carefully. “And Lord Diavolo, he is an even bigger shot, Adoni seems to know, but Rayne, know this, he lives in his own manor, that is how much of a big shot he is. Do not call him Diavolo in front of Lucifer, he will not like that,” he continued to explain. “Also, do not think I am scared of Lucifer, cuz I ain’t. It is just that I… well..” he averted his gaze to the side again.

Rayne clung onto his every word, she was interested in what he said, despite what he told her earlier. The way she looked at him with such large, doe eyes distracted him and he felt another blush creep over his face. This time he turned away from them and continued to walk, “it doesn’t matter, I have a lot to do and we need to get this over quick!” he attempted to cover up his lack of explanation in regard to the eldest brother. The reply made Rayne feel a little confused and curious. What did he want to say? She turned towards Adoni and raised her brow towards the platinum haired woman. She seemed to be more well versed in this world and seemed to pick up better on what was being said then she was. She had no choice but to follow him quietly. 

The three of them finally made it the House of Lamentation and Mammon looked onto it. He took the longest way there and he was sure his brothers were already there. This did not bother him, at least Lucifer would see that he was doing his job. Now to get them to their rooms so he could go about his business and be done with them. “Okay, here we are, the House of Lamentation... “ he spoke as he turned around. He placed his hands onto his hips and turned to face both of them. “Now if either of you have a question, then now is the time to ask,” he commented as he looked towards both of them.

As he gave them the chance to ask their questions, she glanced towards Adoni and then back to Mammon, “yes… I do have one,” she spoke however she looked unsure of herself.

“Then spit it out!” Mammon urged her as he kept his blue-yellow eyes over her face. She seemed too pure, too innocent, to be in a place like this. What was Diavolo thinking picking this girl to come here? It made sense for Adoni to be here, he could tell she would be able to protect herself from the lesser demons. He had seen her aura, it was greater than any human he had ever crossed. 

“Well… are the classes hard? What will we be learning?” Rayne’s question was a simple one and one she really wanted to know. To Mammon, it was too simple and too stupid! 

He sighed and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “What a lame question, well, they are what you expect! Whatever you learn in your world at your university, but demon stuff instead of human stuff…” he said as he watched her. 

“Oh, okay…” she was not sure how to translate what he had said, but she figured she would find out one way or another. “Thank you very much, Mr. Great Mammon,” she said as she curtsied gently. 

Mammon’s eyes widened at her words and gestured. He had to keep himself composed and not let his jaw drop as he wanted. This caused his cheek to flush completely to the point where he had to hold his hand over his face to look away and close his eyes. “Yeah! Whatever!” he managed to speak. He had to change the subject. He cleared his throat and turned to face Adoni, his blush hardly fading. “W.. what about you, human? Do you have any questions?” He set his eyes on her, anywhere but Rayne. What the hell was up with that girl and why did he feel so weird?

"Well actually I'll answer Rayne's questions first, since you did not…" Adoni said as she gave Mammon a slight glare of annoyance, before turning a gentle gaze back onto her human companion "We will be learning many basic school subjects, such as math, science, and history, but we'll have a few extra classes, such as Demonic Culture, Magic History, and for the humans gym will be basic combat training, to help us against lesser demons." Adoni placed a hand gently on Rayne's shoulder while giving her a friendly smile.

Mammon could not help but roll his eyes at her response. That was not a question. He crossed his arms and glanced away. How would a human know what it was they would be learning? He sighed as she gave her assessment of what the topics would be, which he found was correct as annoying as it was.

She tore her eyes from Mammon and towards Adoni. The basic subjects sounded easy enough, who knew demons learning things like science and math? It also begged the question as to what history they would be learning, history of demons surely? It would not make sense to learn human history within this realm, at least this was her assumption. “I see, thank you, Adoni,” she spoke to her and looked at the hand upon her shoulder. She did not mind the contact with her, she found it to be rather soothing, in fact.

“Yeah, yeah, all that stuff, like I said what you learn, but stuff more relevent to us.” He growled slightly as he turned towards the door of the house. “I take it you do not have any questions then since you are a miss know it all?” he crossed his arms as he stood there. He was getting fed up with Adoni’s snarkiness and even with Rayne’s innocent nature. No one was that innocent and naive, what was she hiding?

"Oh my dear, Great Mammon, I truly do have a question for you, actually a couple. So are you single? And what's your type?" Adoni said with a flirtatious smirk, she actually just wanted to see how Mammon would react, as she wasn't asking for herself, but rather for Rayne, since she could sense the spark between them. 

"Oh and I only know a bit about this year, as His Majesty told me when he came to personally invite me to RAD." Adoni waited for Mammon's response as she removed her hand from Rayne's shoulder to her hip, as she gave Mammon a daring look.

As she spoke, Mammon could not help but glance over his shoulder to look at her, once more he found that flush threatened to cover his cheeks. “First of all, human, that is none of your business! As if I would answer such a question! And second of all, you could not comprehend my type! She would have to be rich and fawn over me and recognize my greatness!” He explained before turning away and towards the door. What was with these humans? His Majesty this, His Majesty that, what a suck up.

Rayne watched with interest as he answered the question. What would a demon prefer in a woman, or man, when it came to such things? His answer surprised her, but then again she had remembered he was the Avatar of Greed, so her initial surprise had ebbed and she turned towards Adoni for a moment. She was also wondering why she would ask that question. The expression on her face appeared to be rather flirty. Rayne could not help but giggle, was Adoni flirting with him? Naturally, the situation flew over her head and she found it to be entertaining. A human asking a demon what his sign was. She felt she needed a journal to write all of these details down, for her own amusement. 

“What is so funny, human?” he asked in a low voice before walking forward to open the door, “ya know what? It doesn't even matter. Let’s go.” He spoke with a low hiss in his voice. He was not having fun in the slightest.

Adoni laughed at Mammon's reaction, she could tell he wasn't being fully honest with his answers, but her other goal had been achieved, she had made Rayne laugh, the poor girl was too tense and could use a dose of relaxation. Adoni knew how stressful a situation like this could be, as she'd moved schools multiple times growing up. And yes while this was another world entirely it was still a new school as well, and she knew that even the smallest interactions could make a person's day.

"Of course, Great Mammon. I will follow anywhere." Adoni said her laugh barely concealed as she teased the Avatar of Greed. But Adoni just walked towards the dorms with a smile on her face.

The easy smile was still on Rayne’s face as she walked right beside Adoni. Her personality and attitude was growing onto her and she found herself already admiring her. She was brave, audacious, and more importantly, she was a catalyst for Rayne to stick next to in this whole confusing situation. If she was not there, Rayne knew she would be in trouble..

“Whatever,” Mammon rolled his eyes. He did not feel that there was enough room for another brat, yet it had appeared one happened to just cross the front door as he led the women into the enormous house. She was even a sarcastic one as well. At least the other one did not talk back. 

Rayne’s eyes grew as she saw how large the front room was. She did not expect it to be so vast. The only thing she could compare it to was a vast mansion that she had seen photos back where she lived. Especially when she used to live in Germany, there were massive castles which were adorned with massive rooms and decorations fit for kings. It may not have been quite as large, but it was the only thing she had visited that she could compare it to. She walked behind Mammon as she stayed side by side with Adoni. Her eyes flitted everywhere and drank in all of the sights. It was gorgeous. “Wow..” a trace of a whisper escaped her lips as she admired it.

“Yeah, yeah, it is no big deal,” Mammon heard the whisper from the weaker human. He had entered these doors so many times he was so used to it, it was just normal. He then turned and placed his hands on his hips and watched both of the women. “Well, I am going to show you to your rooms,” he announced. Then after that he was off the hook!

Adoni was also captivated by the House of Lamentation. Though her awe didn't quite show on her face. "The architecture is beautiful." She said softly, to no one in particular. Adoni made a mental note to explore the House of Lamentation at a later date, and maybe she could get one of the Brothers to join her.

Adoni focused back on Mammon when he mentioned their rooms and gave Rayne a gentle nudge before walking to a respectable distance from Mammon. "Well then lead the way Great Mammon." Adoni said with yet another smirk, but it was also obvious that she was no longer aware of where to go from here, as Lord Diavolo never spoke of inside the House of Lamentation. She truly needed Mammon to lead the way.

To her comment, Rayne nodded her head, “It is utterly beautiful,” she whispered in awe. It might not have seemed anything particularly interesting to the demon leading them, but to her it was something to behold. It was even rather warm and cozy on the inside as opposed to the cold air she felt outside. Without a proper sun, it was cold within the Devildom regardless what time of day was. She had always thought Hell was hot. Well, that was something else she had learned already on her first day here.

As he led them, Mammon could feel a set of eyes burning at him from behind. He just knew Lucifer was watching. He did not have to look over his shoulder to see him standing within one of the doorways to ensure he was doing his job. ‘Yeah, yeah, I am doin` it’ he thought to himself as he led the women up the stairs. “All of the rooms are on the second floor. The room you two will be staying in will be down the hall this way,” he explained as he kept his eyes in front of him. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked.

At the aspect of being Adoni’s roommate had pleasantly surprised Rayne and she could help but turn and smile to the light haired woman. “We are going to share the same room?” she asked more out of excitement then disappointment. It was something she felt even more comfortable with. She felt that sleeping in a room in a whole new place would be rather daunting. At least she would have someone to talk to and help keep her mind off of the situation. Even though she seemed to be more at ease about everything, she had thoughts shoved into the back of her head that would raise some concern. At least she wouldn’t be alone.

"It seems we will be sharing a room. Gotta say that I also love the idea." Adoni chuckled with a grateful smile. Though to herself she admitted that she was also relieved that she would be rooming with Rayne, she didn't trust letting the girl out of her sight, she seemed too nervous and with the feeling she got from Rayne's soul, she knew Rayne would more than likely be targeted by lesser demons. Adoni also knew that she was safer than Rayne, because of her Grandmother's friendship with Diavolo. But the Prince's influence could only go so far. Adoni clutched at the necklace she'd hidden beneath her tanktop, her grandmother said it was a promise, but didn't explain what that promise was. But she knew her grandmother had her reasons And she wasn't one to question her grandmother.

"Oh, um Mammon. I do actually have a question for you…" Adoni sounded less confident then usual, even though she had a confident smile plastered on her face.

Mammon stopped for a moment and frowned. He glanced over his shoulder towards Adoni, “what is it this time?” He seemed rather annoyed. He was not in the mood for anymore snarky attitude from her. However, he did notice the new expression over her face. He pressed his brows together slightly and turned around to face them. His blue-yellow eyes watched her for a moment. He wondered what would have prompted this new change. What had caught his attention as he looked towards her was the subtle change with her aura. His eyes widened just slightly, though it was hardly noticeable.

Rayne had a curious expression in her eyes as she looked towards Mammon and Adoni. She did not need to possess magic to feel how the atmosphere changed. Mammon had appeared more… soft. Although it was slight, it was enough for her to notice. The smile from Adoni’s lips were slightly faded as well. She watched her new acquaintance, maybe even friend, with a bit of worry within her eyes.

"Outside the gym at RAD is there anywhere here, in the House of Lamentation, where I can do training? Be it for physical training or meditation? I mean after the curfew?"

Adoni actually back tracked from the question she was originally going to ask, to the question she just asked. Leaving the other question for another time or even possibly another brother. But she met Mammon's eyes with a gentle gaze.

At her question, Mammon raised a brow. “Huh?” He did not expect the question, it did not necessarily explain her sudden mood change. He shrugged it off, not like he cared anyway, right? “No way, Lucifer would not allow anyone to leave after curfew, I mean, if you have a death wish, be my guest,” he answered in his nonchalant way. “Besides, not that I care, but after curfew, there are terrifying monsters that crawl around the Devildom.” He added as he turned. He did not want to show the slight fear on his face, during his late night crawls, he had the unpleasant experience of coming across such creatures.

Rayne turned from Adoni and watched Mammon, her eyes slightly widened as she pressed her hand against her chest slightly. “M… monsters?” she echoed with a tremble in her voice. This was not necessarily anything she should find shocking, but she felt the fear of the words weigh heavy on her.

“Yeah, monsters! Are ya deaf?” he asked as he turned his gaze towards his gaze towards Rayne. The look upon her face caused his eyes to widen. This was the face demons, well lesser demons, would feed off of. It made her an easy target. “Wipe that look off your face! And don’t you ever show that face at school, you are only beggin` to be eaten!” he chided, perhaps with a hint of actual concern. It was concern masked with his gruff attitude. The soul looked so appetizing, lucky for her, he was above the drabble of his lessers. He scowled as he then turned his gaze towards Adoni, what was it she really wanted to ask. “If we are done with the questions and whining, I will show you to your rooms.”

Adoni only nodded, the Avatar of Greed hadn't actually answered her question, but perhaps she could find a quiet place somewhere when she explored the house at a later time, like perhaps a Garden or an Attic. But somewhere where she could be alone for meditation or Thai Chi. "Rayne, I'm not going to tell you not to worry about the monsters, because you need to go about your day with an air of caution. However, even if you find yourself alone at any given time and in danger, just call out for me, if you can't reach your D.D.D. and I'll come running, because I will always hear you." Adoni said to the dark haired woman with a sincere smile.

As the younger woman spoke to Rayne, Mammon thought it was rather amusing that the younger one was offering protection to the older one, even if it was because of magic. However, he felt something else that bothered him. He was placed in charge of them right? Would it not make more sense for her to call out for him if she needed help? Whatever, that just meant less for him to worry about. “Whatever, do what ya need to to survive,” he said as he continued on down the hallway.

Rayne smiled towards Adoni, “thank you, but if I do not have my D.D.D. and you are out of earshot… then how will you hear me?” she watched her slightly. She knew she had used speed unlike any other she had seen before to jump in front of her, but it was all within her peripheral view while she was searching for money that did not exist. Mammon made a noticeable sigh, since the girls were standing and speaking instead of following him so he could be done with this. Man, girls like to talk, didn’t they?

Adoni chuckled a bit, "I forgot that you didn't know… I have special abilities. Currently, I have, super human speed, strength and hearing. And this is only what I've gained so far, my Grandmother says that I have a well of potential abilities still inside me that are currently locked away. She also says that with proper training I can eventually gain more power as well." Adoni said softly not to really spook her companion.

As she heard her words, Rayne’s eyes slightly widened. It was not out of fear, it was out of astonishment. “You mean… like Superman?” she watched her. If she were to have been told this hours before, before she even entered the Devildom through the portal, she could not have believed a word of it. Now, she felt she could not doubt any of it. Powers with humans were possible? It was something she had never thought could actually happen. She found herself learning quite a lot during the past few hours.. “That… is so cool,” she whispered as she looked down at the ground. “So you can hear me if I am far away?” she looked back towards her, she found herself becoming more and more in awe at this woman. 

Mammon could not help but close his eyes as he felt a bit of irritation bubble up. They were still talking! He stopped and turned his head over his shoulders to look towards them. Their room was right there, right there in front of them. Why couldn’t they have this conversation in there? What the hell was she going on about Superman? He had seen from Levi’s comic book collection about the man who was faster than a speeding bullet, or whatever. “Oy! If you do not come over here, I am just going to leave you here and let you guess which room is yours!”

"Yes I can hear you from pretty much anywhere." Was all Adoni managed to say before Mammon's little outburst. She looked almost startled by his raised voice but she quickly concealed it and was about to retort when an annoyed voice came from the room they were in front of. 

"Stupidmammon quit yelling! I'm in the middle of a raid!" Leviathan yelled just as he opened his door and stuck his head out, mere inches from Adoni's face. His face quickly turned red as he slammed the door once again.

Why had she been so close to his door? He thought as his mind bombarded him with the flirty look she'd given him earlier that day. "Stupid normie tactics…" he whispered 

Adoni who was still in shock by how close Leviathan was, but she heard his whispered words and she scoffed. "I'm no normie…" she growled softly since she knew what that phrase meant. 

But she put it out of her head and walked towards Mammon though she stopped to look over her shoulder at Rayne, "Shall we? No need to continue disturbing the brothers." 

Rayne had smiled at Adoni after she reaffirmed her statement. It was a comfort to her and even if she did not like depending on others, it was still good to know that the offer was there, she was sure it would be something she would have to do in the future considering her weak manner.

Mammon was about to impatiently snap at them once more, but the door had opened and he heard Levi’s shouts. He exhaled deeply, a frown on his lips. This was the snapping point. He was about to reply but he had returned to his cave as quickly as he had appeared. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Normie?” Rayne repeated the word that Adoni used, she tilted her head and watched her with curiosity. This was either a term she had never heard or she never learned when she was learning how to speak English when her and her parents moved to America. She also found how the purple haired man snapped at Mammon, she found it was rather rude how he spoke to him in such a way. Although she had no idea what a raid was. She snapped out of her thoughts as Adoni began to walk on and spoke to her. “Oh, yes!” she replied as she followed her once more.

“About time,” Mammon groaned as he then led the two to the door down the hall. “This will be your room, everything you will need for school like uniforms and whatever will be in there. Now, if you two need anything, do not call me,” he spoke before he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall. He was relieved that it was finally over. Now he could return to more important matters, himself. Before the women walked into their rooms, he slightly glanced over his shoulders to spare just one more glance before the door shut and they were in their rooms. He growled softly and rolled his eyes as he went on with his business.

Rayne’s eyes widened as she saw the room. There were two large beds on either side of the room but they were six feet apart. “Wow, it looks very beautiful here!” Rayne commented as she rushed in and looked at how the room was decorated. She then walked over to the large window that overlooked the Devildom. “Beautiful..” she whispered as she gazed out and over the horizon.

Adoni was also taken with the bedroom, it was well decorated and she briefly wondered which of the brothers had set up the room, if any of them had a hand in it.

She noticed two large sliding doors on the far wall near another large door which Adoni assumed lead to the bathroom. So she walked over to the sliding doors and it revealed a very large closet with wardrobe sets on either side. One side she assumed was her side of the closet and the other Rayne's. 

The clothing itself looked expensive, and she wondered once again which brother had been involved, but doubted it was Mammon or Leviathan. So that left Lucifer, Satan or Asmodeus, and to be honest Adoni felt like it might have been Asmodeus, but she wasn't sure. 

"Hey Rayne, would you come here a moment? We need to figure out which side of the closet is ours" Adoni called out from deep within the walk in closet.

While Adoni was inspecting the closet, Rayne kept her sights through the window. Even though it was rather dark, the area had a bit of a purple glow to it. She found it to be rather beautiful, especially since purple was her favorite color. Her mind began to drift back towards Mammon’s words. She thought about a few things he had said about the monsters, if they were being targeted to run, along with any other warning he spoke about.

She then heard Adoni speak from the closet which caused her to snap back to reality and look towards the closet. “Oh, okay,” she replied and walked towards the doors which revealed an enormous closet. She had never seen one this size before. She gazed around as she saw all the different clothing within. On each side they had five pairs of what looked like school uniforms which were dark gray outfits with undershirts as well as a skirt to match. The skirt caused her to blush, she had never worn a skirt before, however she had worn dresses when her parents took her to church that went down past her knees. From the looks of it, the skirts were a tad shorter, although she could not tell. 

“Well, you are taller than me,” she commented as she glanced around. “Maybe it depends on what our sizes are… how would they know,” she trailed off as she pulled on the sleeve of one of the RAD uniforms. She pulled the jacket off of the undershirt, since they were all on the same hanger, and she put it on. It was rather large on her and the sleeves went past her hands just a bit. She smiled and turned towards Adoni, “well, I think it is safe to say this is your side?” she stood, the jacket made her look even smaller than she was.

Adoni was looking away, but turned to face Rayne right as the jacket swallowed Rayne, causing Adoni to blush at the sight. "Oh gods you're so cute!" And without thinking Adoni took out her D.D.D. and snapped a couple pictures, careful not to accidentally send them to anyone.

"And that's my new wallpaper." Adoni said, turning the device to show Rayne. Rayne had been holding up her sleeve, engulfed hands up and was looking down at the jacket that was practically a dress on the smaller girl.

Adoni finished speaking and gave Rayne a wink. "Maybe I'll even turn it into a poster." She joked, with no intention of actually doing that. 

Rayne did not expect Adoni to take the photos as she looked down at herself, she looked at how ridiculous and she could not help but smile broadly. She heard what Adoni said and before she even looked up, she heard the snap shutter of the D.D.D.. 

She felt a bit surprised at the sound and it caused her to look up towards her. “Adoni?” she chuckled softly, “what are you doing?” she laughed as she watched her take pictures of her. Of course she knew what she was doing, it was more of a why, though it did not seem to really bother her.

Rayne gasped when she saw the wallpaper of her new friend's device. “Whyyy!” she held her ribcage as she laughed. “A poster?! Was?!” she spoke in her native tongue out of surprise. She tended to speak German when she was scared, angry, or utterly surprised. “No no no, don’t do that!” her cheeks turned into a deep crimson. The joke flew over her head as she quickly took off the jacket, as if for some reason that would have prevented it.

Adoni couldn't help but laugh "Don't worry little Usessa. I'm not going to make it a poster, I'm just going to keep it, because you looked absolutely adorable." Adoni's words were sincere and she locked her phone, "Well if that's my side, then I probably shouldn't even try this one" Adoni said holding up a jacket that obviously wouldn't fit very well. 

Once she heard her speak, her face relaxed and she flushed again as she chuckled. She had used a word that was unfamiliar to her, then again, she was sure the little slip of German might have been as equally confusing. She pressed the thought into the back of her head as she found herself laughing again. It was a refreshing feeling after what they had just experienced, although it seemed Adoni took it easier than she had.

The flush only grew as Adoni called her adorable and she chuckled. She was not sure how to reply as she looked at the floor for a moment. She watched her grab one of her jackets and smiled. “It might not fit, I am surprised they have them in my size, I guess they have them in children sizes too,” she could not help but chuckle at her own joke. After she put the jacket away, the laughter ebbed and she gave one last chuckle before she exhaled slightly. “Demons, huh?” she spoke as she turned to face Adoni, “this is still quite a bit to take in, it feels wild. I know it isn’t but it still feels like a dream, like one of those supernatural shows.” She smiled meekly towards Adoni as she craned her head slightly to look her up into her face.

Adoni sat down next to Rayne, "I can understand. I was just as shocked as you are when I learned the truth, but after all the years of study I put in it just became second nature to me. Actually let me see if Lord Barbatos brought my books here yet." Adoni said getting up again and finding some of her books. She then returned to Rayne's side on the floor and held out one Demonology: The True Records of Demons "This book here was the first book I received, I actually got it from Lord Diavolo as a gift for my seventh birthday. He and my Grandmother are somehow really close friends, and at one point in time I thought they were lovers… Especially the day he gave her this." 

Adoni pulled the locket out of her shirt and off her neck to show Rayne the inside. On one side was a picture of her grandmother, young and standing happily next to Lord Diavolo. On the other side was a simple message "Promises, like a precious stone are only given to those who are Dear. Is what it says, I don't understand what it means, but my Grandmother cherished this locket and even now when I'm home I leave it on her bedside table." Adoni spoke softly with the memory, but then turned back to look at Rayne. "But regardless of that, I don't mind lending you this book, just please take care with it. And don't let Mammon get it, I've heard about his sticky fingers " Adoni chuckled with the last bit.

The words she heard from Adoni was comforting and she listened to her carefully. She seemed to have such a good grasp on everything when it came to matters such as this. When Adoni stood to grab the book, Rayne’s gaze quietly followed her as she walked off to fetch the book. She eyed the book curiously once she returned to her side and she admired the appearance it held. When she heard that she had actually received it from Lord Diavolo, Rayne’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked from the book to her face. “Lord Diavolo did?” she asked softly. 

Friends? Lovers? The more she spoke on the matter the more surprise Rayne felt. She could possibly see someone being friends with a demon, maybe. Now she saw they appeared more human like then she knew. But Lovers? This surprise shocked her and she could even hear her mother thudding to the floor at such a statement. “Wow…” she softly spoke in response. Humans and demons, lovers. That idea was more bizarre to her than the situation she found herself in. Especially with the Prince of Hell, essentially.

Her eyes switched from Adoni’s face and onto the pendant and gazed at it. She saw the woman standing next to the very man she had met not too long ago looking just as he does now. “Maybe they were... “ she whispered. Rayne did not quite understand what she had meant in regards to leaving it by her bedside table, she did not grasp the heaviness of her words. Her eyes moved towards the book and then back to her. “Really? Thank you, I will protect it with my life!” she said as she carefully picked up the book. When she heard about Mammon and his sticky fingers she held it tight against her chest, “I will take good care of it, I promise,” she said as she offered her a gentle smile. 

The thought about befriending demons and even being lovers with one was something far beyond her mental capacity. It even caused her to blush as she had never even had her first kiss. Things that involved intimacy always caused her to feel slightly abashed and it showed. “Do you really think they were lovers?” she asked her softly. It was none of her business, but it was a thought that occupied her mind.

Adoni closed the locket and returned it to its rightful place, "To be honest, some days it's like they're just best friends, but on other days, it seems like my grandmother is the only light in his eyes. But sadly, I don't know for sure how they feel and unfortunately, my Grandmother will…" Adoni's voice caught in her throat, and unshed tears began to threaten to spill over, but she just took a deep breath and let it out, composing herself. "My grandmother is very Ill and some day soon, hopefully not too soon, she'll pass away. But enough about sad things. There's a time and a place for everything." Adoni was about to continue when both D.D.Ds rang with an alert message for the entire House of Lamentation, startling both women.

Ranye listened to her every word, she remained quiet as she spoke. The story sounded sweet and romantic which touched Rayne’s heart. She was a sucker for romance. However, she heard the change in her voice as she continued to speak. Her eyes pressed together with worry as her lips parted. She felt her own eyes begin to tear up just from hearing her. Rayne had always been able to tune into people's emotions due to her empathic nature. If something made someone sad, she became sad, as well as any other emotion.

“I am so sorry, Adoni,” she spoke softly as she sat closer to her, hoping it would make her feel better. Even as she tried to brush it off Rayne could still feel her melancholy. She parted her lips to speak, but her D.D.D. as well as Adoni’s went off. Rayne gasped slightly and jumped a little from the sudden alert. She pulled her D.D.D. out and saw the message. “It is from Lucifer,” she spoke softly and opened up the message. “Oh, it is dinner time,” she said as she looked up and smiled softly. “Will you be okay?”

Adoni gave a grateful smile at Rayne's words and patted her shoulder. "Yes, I'll be okay. I've known of her illness a long time, but occasionally the emotions creep up and spill over. As for dinner, will you be okay if you get a head start? I need to freshen up a bit, don't want to show them the tears, at least not yet." Adoni stood up and offered a hand to Rayne "May help you up my Lady?"

Rayne offered her a gentle smile and she placed her hand over hers in comfort for a moment. She was worried for her, but Rayne could see she was a strong woman, a stronger woman than Rayne. “Yeah, I think I should find it okay,” she said with a nod. “And, Adoni, if you ever need to talk, I am more than happy to listen,” she said with that smile still on her face. When she offered her help she nodded and took her hand, although she giggled softly at the ‘my lady’ bit. It made her feel good, she was happy she was growing close to at least one person in such a strange place. 

Once she stood up she waved gently towards the door and left the room. She turned glanced in front of her and then to the left, there were two hallways. “Oh…” she softly spoke as she realized she had no idea which way she came from. She was too concerned with the incident between the one named Leviathan and Mammon to pay attention, not to mention the conversation she held with Adoni. “Hmmm, this way?” she asked herself gently as she took the hallway to her left. Naturally, this was the wrong way.

Her purple eyes scanned around the hallway. Which of these doors belong to the man who poked his head out for barely five seconds? The doors all looked the same. She tried to see if she could find anything that would remind her of where she had come from. Everything looked the same. As she walked she looked behind her to another door that she had passed. With her head glancing behind her, she felt something stop her in her tracks as she walked into what felt like a wall. Who put a wall there? Fortunately, she walked slow enough that she did not fall on her behind. After keeping her feet planted on the ground she turned around. Her eyes widened as her lips parted. Before her was a face she recognized. However, she did not realize how much of a monster of a man he was. He was absolutely enormous and towered over her tiny frame. “Ah.. s.. S… sorry..” she softly stuttered as she backed away slowly. He looked as if he was about to eat her.

Beelzebub had just walked out of his room after receiving the message about dinner. He did not get to it right away since he was working on a few work out exercises before dinner, otherwise he would have already been in the dining hall. When he walked out, this tiny thing of a human had walked into him and his eyes watched her quietly. He had a stern look upon his face, he was on a mission. However, he watched as the human recoiled and looked at him as if he was some sort of monster. What was that about? “Why are you walking this way?” he simply asked. Beelzebub was not one for many words, each word made a point.

“Oh… um,” she spoke in a mild tone, “I was looking for the dining hall… for dinner,” her words were not very coherent as she still felt the initial panic, but she felt herself calming down as he did not make a move. 

Beelzebub frowned slightly but before he could speak, his stomach began to rumble and he placed a hand over his stomach. Just the mention of dinner made the gnawing emptiness within grow. “You are going the wrong way, it is this way,” he spoke in his deep, serious tone as he began to walk and walked around her. If she chose to follow, that was fine, if not, then that was more food for him.

“Oh…okay, thank you,” she found her voice once more as she turned to follow him. Rayne had a bad habit of getting lost rather often. She took a deep breath as she followed him. He was quiet, except for the noises his stomach made. She was concerned for him, why was his stomach so loud? Did he ever eat? She did not speak as she followed him. They found the stairs and walked down and towards the dining hall. She felt a little more relieved when she saw all the others slowly gathering in the room. A few glances looked her way.

“Rayne,” a familiar, deep voice caught her attention. “Where is Adoni?” Lucifer asked her, he was already sitting at the head of the table as his eyes scanned her..

“Oh, she is coming, she just needed to freshen up… sir…” she added the last bit. She knew she was to be former, but she wondered if she should call him ‘my lord’ as Adoni had. This seemed to satisfy him for now. Rayne softly inhaled as she walked forward to find her seat.

Adoni watched Rayne leave before she let the tears flow, she didn't know how long she'd been there, but soon she felt the anxiety of being tardy in front of Lucifer once again. So she wiped her tears on the back of her mesh shirt, it left water spots, but at the time she didn't care. Then she wandered into the bathroom, it was grand, with a gigantic claw foot tub by the large frosted window on the far wall, there was also a large shower in the corner to the right, to left sat a granite his and her sink, with an intricately detailed mirror, across from the sink and back on the right side wall, was an ornate toilet fit for a King. 

The bathroom itself was decorated in shades of purple and cream, the paint smelled slightly fresh, so she assumed it was recently painted. On the floor in front of her stat a plush lilac rug, meant to soak up any water that the bath mats had missed.

"Rayne would probably lose her mind looking at this bathroom…" Adoni mused to herself, before padding over to the sink to splash her face with water.

As the brothers gathered one by one, everyone was accounted for except for two members. Leviathan and Adoni were missing. Rayne sat herself in one of the empty chairs that was situated between Beelzebub, who was kind enough to lead her to the dining hall when she got lost despite his daunting appearance, and Mammon, who she was more acquainted with then any other brother. She glanced around as she waited to see if they had any particular rituals before eating. When she grew up it was typical to say grace before eating. But they were in Hell. In Hell, they do not say grace. The absurd thought alone almost caused her to blush.

Before too long, she noticed as the brothers began to fill their plates up so she followed suit. She had hoped Adoni would not be too long, it had seemed the orange haired man sitting next to her began to fill his plate up into an enormous mountain of food. Rayne reached for a roll and felt something brush against her hand. She looked up and noticed it was Beelzebub’s hand that was also reaching for it. She glanced towards his face, her eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed from the accidental contact.

Beelzebub simply looked at her when their hands brushed each other. He did not say anything but he hesitated for a moment. After looking at her for just a few moments, he grabbed the roll and placed it onto his plate. 

She averted her eyes slightly and pulled her hand back immediately. Rayne did not mean to grab for something he had wanted and was easy to back down from it. If he wanted it, it was his. She instead glanced at a few other dishes. Some of them were rather unfamiliar to her and they looked rather odd. It was obvious the food here was nothing she would ever see back at home. She had to eat, so she grabbed a little bit of everything. Luckily for her, it did not take too much to fill her up due to her petite size.

After the strange moment, Beelzebub continued on and began to eat. He couldn't help but glance towards the human exchange student sitting next to him. She was absolutely tiny. It was clear she did not eat right as it appeared her growth must have been stunted. He knew the students were all over eighteen so she could not have been a child. He had never seen anything so tiny before that wasn’t food.

“Mammon,” that familiar voice sounded from the head of the table. “Where is Adoni?” Lucifer asked. He knew he had already asked Rayne, but he did put Mammon in charge of the human’s care. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Mammon looked towards him after he swallowed the bite in his mouth. 

“Adoni. Where is she?” he spoke once more but with a bit of a bite to his tone.

Mammon looked towards Rayne and frowned. It was as if he expected her to answer for him. When he was greeted with silence, he turned back towards Lucifer, “it is like Rayne said, she had to freshen up, or whatever,” he turned his attentions back toward his food. 

This caused Lucifer to frown. “Mammon, I placed you in charge of these two, you should have personally stopped by their room and made sure they both made it down here for dinner.” He replied as he kept a measured tone.

Adoni quickly finished cleaning her face and with a glance at the time on her watch she ran out of the bathroom and out of her room, she was already half an hour late. "Shit shit shit…. Not again…" she said through her teeth, she was so focused on hurrying she ran smack into a solid brick wall, or at least that's how it felt. She rubbed her bruised nose, now noticing the wall she hit was wearing shoes. "Damn it… I'm so sorry My Lord, I didn't watch where I was going…" she said quickly scrambling to her feet to give an apologetic bow, before looking up at the Avatar she might have offended. 

Leviathan was blindsided when Adoni plowed into him, he was so dazed that he couldn't even help her up before she scrambled up herself. Her closeness caused him to blush, what was with this normie, why did she have such an affect on him, he wondered. It was probably because she reminded him of an Anime Protagonist, with her snow colored hair and eyes that shone like garnets. 

Finally he found his voice again as he gently stuttered out "W-What are you doing running in the hallway like that Normie? Shouldn't you be in the dining room already?"

"I'm so sorry my Lord Leviathan. I was on my way there when I ran into you." Adoni replied

"Lord Leviathan?! What, no, that sounds so wrong…" he thought blush deepening slightly as her pouty red lips said those words to him…

"Ju-just Levi or Leviathan i-is fine… Come on Normie let's just go…" he said gently grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him, even down the stairs before realizing how this might look.

Adoni was surprised by Levi's response and Actions thereafter, but she didn't protest as she followed willingly along. They had even made it to the bottom of the stairs before he released her, but before they could say anything more to each other, they heard Mammon and Lucifer speaking with tenseness in their voices. 

*Oh shit… please excuse me Lord Leviathan…" she said before quickly walking into the dining room. "My Lord's, I apologize, after freshening up I got lost in the hallways, until, Lord Leviathan, lead me here." Adoni said as she locked eyes with Lucifer.

Despite his embarrassment Levi walked into the dining room composed, though his blush was still acutely present as he took his seat. Adoni remained in her bow, waiting for Lucifer's scolding.

As Adoni walked into the dining hall, Lucifer did not speak a word. The brothers were all busy eating but they glanced her way as they continued on with their meals. The only person who did not look was Beelzebub, he was too concentrated on scarfing down his meal, the mountain of food he had on his plate was nearly gone. Lucifer closed his ruby eyes for one moment before opening them and gazing towards Adoni. She was still new here, she was adjusting. However, this did not excuse the tardiness. “It will not happen again, take your seat” was all he said. He even glanced to the side at Mammon. 

Mammon felt as his eyes stared daggers into him even as he ate his food. Once more, he did not even need to look at Lucifer to know he was being glared at. He was not a babysitter, why was he held responsible? What does it even mean to freshen up? She seemed just as bad as Asmodeus when it came to getting ready. It was just dinner, what was the big deal?

Rayne glanced towards Adoni and offered a bit of a smile. It was meek and it was meant to be encouraging. It was their first day and it seemed to be going… well enough? At least the eldest brother did not seem to be too angry at her, but she could feel it in her bones when he told her it would not happen again. This was the second time Adoni was late, but she knew why. She would not tell anyone though, it was not her place and she respected her privacy. 

The meal continued on now that everyone had taken their seat. Beelzebub had piled on a second mountain of food and continued to go at it. His gaze was serious as he attempted to quell the hunger from within him. 

“See, she is here, problem solved,” Mammon stated as he stared at his food. Despite his audacious behavior, Lucifer let it slide, just this one time. It was the human exchange student's first day and he did not want dinner to be a complete disaster.

“Are you two settled in alright?” Lucifer questioned as he glanced toward Adoni. It was obvious she was the outspoken one out of the two and figured she would speak first on the matter.

Adoni had taken a seat between Asmodeus and Satan and as per his personality Asmodeus took that opportunity to sit even closer to Adoni. It was partially out of concern, as her Aura was so dimmed it was practically at a low simmer, something was bothering her, but he didn't ask, at least not yet. Adoni turned to face Lucifer once more when he asked her the question. "I believe we're settling in well, though I know Rayne has some concerns about everything, but I assure you My Lord, that I'll help her through as much as I can. My Grandmother and His Majesty have taught me well in most subjects about the Devildom, but I'm more than eager to learn even more." 

Adoni's was calm and collected, hardly a trace left of how emotional she had been nearly an hour ago now, but there were small signs, her lip quivered from the emotions, the two darker spots on her long sleeved mesh shirt, it also showed in the way her leg shook underneath the table and the way her voice trembled when she mentioned her grandmother.

Adoni then waited for Lucifer to ask anything else, as she filled her plate with a little bit of everything, except certain items she knew to be poisonous to humans. 

Lucifer raised his brow only slightly, he had also noticed the dim appearance of her aura. He had wondered what would have caused this change in the air around her. However, he also noticed how Asmodeus sat closer to her. But this time Lucifer could sense that he did not do this for nefarious reasons, much to his surprise and pleasure. 

When Adoni mentioned having concerns, Raynes eyes widened just slightly. She glanced at the other female as she felt a few eyes facing her way. She did not enjoy having so many eyes on her, it made her a little nervous. She looked down slightly towards her plate and hoped no once would say anything on the matter. 

“Concerns?” Lucifer asked as he glanced towards the shorter and milder woman. Once more, he felt slightly irked as it seemed Mammon had slacked on his duties. He was to make sure they were taken care of and answered any questions they may have. However, she did not seem the type who would speak up on the matter. Most likely, Mammon just took them to their room and left them.

“Oh… it is nothing too serious, Adoni has helped me a lot in these matters, si… my Lord..” She caught herself. Adoni seemed to know a lot about the customs here and she felt she did not want to offend anyone on her first day here, especially if they were demons.

Lucifer could not help but slightly smirk as her words and mannerisms. “Drop the formalities, there is no need.” He commented in a dismissive way. Lord Diavolo had already stated they were unnecessary and he would follow suit, it seemed to make her incredibly tense. It seemed to come more natural to Adoni, yet it was not too surprising considering her upbringing and knowledge of their world. 

He noticed every sign she had displayed once she mentioned her grandmother. He was told by Lord Diavolo in their meeting after the orientation about the situation. He could tell it was a sensitive subject for her. She needed to keep her head in the game, he thought up some ways he could help, however, it would be more behind the scenes.

As the dinner progressed, Rayne had spotted a rather pretty apple. She loved apples and it was of a purple hue. She reached out to grab for it and right before she took a bite, Beelzebub had leaned over and grabbed it with his mouth, though he was careful to mind her fingers. He ate it in one swallow. He saw her eyes widen as she looked at him. Why would he do that? “These apples are poisonous to humans,” was all he said before he returned to his meal. With this new information, she glanced at her plate. She didn't realize there was food that was toxic to humans. She wondered if there was anything on her plate that was poison as well.

Adoni had heard what Beelzebub had said and when she caught Rayne's eye she confirmed that the rest of her food was perfectly safe as her plate matched Adoni's.

Soon after the apple incident Adoni fell into a comfortable conversation with Asmodeus, but occasionally she caught Satan's eyes on her when she spoke of her Grandmother's Library back home and soon the three of them were engaged in conversation. Though all the while Adoni kept an eye on Rayne in case the other girl got too overwhelmed.

Rayne had felt grateful that Beelzebub had noticed the error she had made before she bit into that apple. Little did she know, he had glanced at her every so often. He was still in awe at her size. She was not eating a whole lot and she picked at her food. That was when she grabbed the apple. His hands were full with everything he was eating, so the best way to help was to snatch it with his mouth..

She caught Adoni’s eyes and was assured the rest of her food was perfectly safe to eat. She figured she would stick to what was on her plate, it would have been enough to fill her up anyway. She quietly ate as she glanced between Beelzebub and Mammon. They were being quiet which suited Rayne fine enough. It was a comfortable silence on her side. However, she glanced up and saw how Adoni had a rather easy conversation with Satan and Asmodeus. She almost felt envy for how easy it was for her, but it was not a toxic kind of jealousy.

Lucifer kept his eyes on the two humans. As he ate he was quietly assessing the both of them. It seemed Adoni was feeling quite at home or at least rather easy about her place here, despite the change in her mood. Rayne, on the other hand, seemed very tense and uneasy about where she was. 

He silently commended Beel on catching onto the apple incident rather quickly. At least he felt he could trust one of the brothers to pay attention, at least when food was involved. He did notice how bright their souls were, but Rayne’s soul had a certain illumination to her soul that he knew lesser demons would kill for. Adoni had a bright soul too, but he knew she would be better at protecting herself against the demons. He felt it would be necessary to pull Rayne to the side and have a talk with her. It was his goal to see Lord Diavolo’s dream and he needed to make sure Rayne would be able to survive this year. 

"Oh my dear Princess! Of course you can borrow my perfume, I think it would smell heavenly on you." Asmo was saying when Adoni heard Satan scoff, "while that may be true, I actually think Kitten here should keep to her own perfume, then I won't think there's two Asmo's around." Satan retorted

Adoni was enjoying the joking banter, a bit surprised by the jovial nature Satan was giving off, as her earlier impression reminded her of how serious he was in the Council Room. But she liked the easy going side of him. 

Soon Asmo leaned back far enough for Adoni to catch a glimpse of the Game Leviathan had begun to play on his phone, so not being able to help her gamerself, she got up from her chair, walked around Asmo, and leaned over Leviathan's shoulder. 

"My Lord Leviathan, I have that game as well! How far are you into the game? Do you know of any cheat codes for the game?"

All of her questions came out in a string of words, Leviathan couldn't help but find a comparison between her and him when he talks about a new game or anime.  
And even though the fact that her voice caused him to blush deeply once more, he matched her energy, so they both started talking about the game and excited tones.  
"Perhaps this Normie isn't much of a normie after all." Leviathan thought as they continued their animated conversation.

Asmodeus and Satan looked on at Adoni and Leviathan, slightly disappointed looks on their faces as they lost the attentions of the white haired girl. But then they shared a small smile at their brother's enthusiasm as he never really got this animated. 

While dinner continued on, it seemed to be going rather well. It seemed Adoni had managed to conversate with three of his brothers. What most impressed him was how quickly she seemed to be growing on Leviathan, and he could tell. Even though he hardly understood a word he said and this began to be the case when Adoni continued to speak in a manner Leviathan did, at least they seemed happy.

As they continued on with dinner, Beelzebub could not keep his eyes off of Rayne. It was not out of ill intent, he still had no idea how to act sitting next to someone incredibly tiny. He almost felt as if she was out of place and would have such a difficult time at school. He took a few more large bites of food and went to take a drink to wash it down. While he did this, he turned slightly to look at Rayne, still in awe at her tiny size.

“Oy! Beel! Stop looking at Rayne like that! She is not on the menu!” Mammon snapped as he looked to the side towards Rayne, for no reason at all. He happened to see Beel looking at her. He turned entirely and glared at Beel.

Beel looked up towards Mammon and frowned, “I am not going to eat her,” he said in a serious tone. He would never do such a thing especially when he knew Lucifer would have been upset if he had even considered it. Even though she did look delicious on top of her soul, he had seen past that and saw her as she was, a delicate human.

With their conversation, Ranye looked up from her plate and glanced from both Beel and Mammon. She was not sure how to respond and was almost frightened when Mammon mentioned something about being on the menu. His response did calm her. It was strange though, why was Mammon behaving like this? From his earlier behavior, he did not seem to care one bit about her or Adoni, he had seemed glad to get rid of them. Now, he was getting upset that someone was looking at her.

“Well, just stop looking at her! I am in charge of her,” Mammon stated as a matter of fact way, “now that I want to,” he muttered as he averted his gaze..

“If you do not want to be in charge of Rayne, then I will look after her,” Beel stated simply and looked away to continue his meal. It had caused a bit of a shock with the others, especially Mammon and Rayne.

This comment caused Mammon to drop his fork and slowly turn towards Beel. What did he just say? “Nuh uh! Not gonna happen! Lucifer said I had to do it, and now I am doing it! No one is supposed to watch over Rayne but me!” He stated in a defensive manner.

“You can still watch over Adoni,” Beel stated simply. Had he forgotten about her? It was a fact that the other brothers had noticed as well, they were ‘fighting’ over Rayne, but they failed to mention the other human exchange student.

“You guys… please stop fighting,” Rayne finally spoke up in a meek manner. She did not know why they were fighting over her, it was something she was not particularly used to. 

Lucifer could not help but smirk to himself and close his eyes. It was most entertaining to watch how both of the girls were fitting in. He would, however, make sure to keep and eye on Adoni in regards to both her power and fluctuating aura as well as Rayne since she was essentially powerless.

"Well if Mammon has forgotten about Princess here, I'll take her." Asmodeus' tone was flirtatious as he slid a hand down her back, causing Adoni to break from her conversation with Levi, mid-sentence, as a shiver ran down her spine… 

"Oh um… what?" Was all Adoni managed to say before Satan, slammed Asmodeus' hand onto the table. "As I said earlier, I'll take care of the Kitten." Satan's voice was laced with venom despite him having a sly, fox-like smile across his lips, and his golden green eyes were burning with an intense heat.

Again Adoni was at a loss for words when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her back towards Leviathan. So Adoni looked down, meeting the fiery orange gaze of Leviathan. His face was a deep crimson, but his eyes were hard, he turned his dark gaze onto his other two brothers, but said nothing, as the Avatar of Envy his look said it all and Adoni could read his unspoken words, he was throwing his own offer up about taking over the duties of watching her.

Adoni didn't know what to do, her heart was pounding and a blush was creeping across her face, so she did the one thing that she'd never do usually. She looked up at Lucifer with a helpless look, and gave him pleading eyes hoping he would interject.

“Leviathan, Asmo, Satan, behave. Now.” Lucifer said not a moment longer once her eyes had made contact with his ruby gaze. “We are eating dinner, so give her the opportunity to eat,” he spoke in a tone and made it obvious that it was not up for debate. He had managed to meet each of the brothers' gaze so they could sense the weight and severity of his words. He could sense how helpless Adoni felt within this moment and even though he knew she could defend herself, he also sensed she would not use her powers in this situation. As ever, Lucifer was always made to clean up his brother's mess.

Despite her own situation with the two men she sat between , Rayne glanced up towards Adoni and watched as the three fought over her. There was a lot of touching and it made her flush. She felt concern for her and she only wished she could offer help to her friend. The two girls were still unfamiliar with the demons or what they were capable of, they knew the brothers had immense power, but it seemed that Lucifer was more than capable of keeping them in check, it was something Rayne felt relieved about.

Mammon had watched as well, he wanted to interject when they mentioned Adoni, but they were too busy fighting over her. For some reason, he felt more inclined to watch Rayne. It was probably because she was so weak and so helpless. He did not feel sorry for her and he did not care what happened to her, he just did not want the others to act as if they were so much better than him. He knew Adoni could fend for herself, he had witnessed it when he tried to shake them down. “Whatever, do what you want with Adoni, she is strong enough, I could care less,” he muttered. He then looked towards Rayne, “but this weakling is going to be useless so I have to keep her safe, even though it is such a bother,” he spoke in an exasperated tone.

Asmo and Satan sat back in their chairs, seething quietly and stealing angry glances at each other, but they bit their tongues and continued eating. Leviathan, however didn't release Adoni, and with his tail he pulled an empty chair to his side and set Adoni in the chair and then he finally released her. 

"Oh, alright yes I'll sit here… um where were we about that console game?" Adoni asked, trying to get the fun atmosphere back. 

Levi was tense, he didn't know why he reacted the way he did, especially not about a human… but he kept that thought to himself, even though apparently Adoni could read his mind, seeing as she saw his silent decree about watching her.

"I asked if you wanted to join me in a play through of that game. There's a rumor online that you can get sucked into that game and play it from within the game's story…" Levi replied quietly as he met Adoni's garnet gaze. 

"Oh right, I would actually love it if I could join you for a game. How about this weekend?" Adoni replied with a gentle smile.

After that the boys near Adoni eased back into a semblance of calm and soon Adoni even had them joking and laughing again.

But then her gaze was drawn to Mammon, and she remembered what he had said earlier, and she wondered what would happen if she brought it up to him. So with a sly smirk she thought up a way to get under his skin about it. Satan saw this and whispered to her, "I know that look, what mischievous thought do you have in mind." 

Adoni instantly turned towards Satan who had now moved his chair away from the table and had placed it in a way where he was near Adoni. "Alright guys I'll tell you." So Adoni gestured to the three boys around her and explained. When she was done all three of them had matching smirks to hers and nodded in agreement to help her. But then they started up another conversation, to not seem too suspicious.

Once more, things had settled down. Even though his brothers had found a way to sit around Adoni, Lucifer did not seem particularly bothered. They were behaving and eating once more and Adoni no longer looked as if she was in distress. He found himself even more curious. He knew she was able to hold her own in terms of defending herself. He found his Iosights setting on Rayne and glanced towards her every so often as he ate.

Rayne found herself at ease as well. She did not want her new friend to be harmed in any way and she was now seated and having an easy conversation with the demons. She could not help but give a subtle smile as she took a drink of what she found to be some sort of sweet juice. It was red and tasted of pomegranates. 

“Are you going to eat that?” Beel suddenly asked Rayne as he set his sights onto her plate. She picked at it like a bird and it seemed she was slower with eating. He was surprised at how little she ate, but with the food diminishing from the table, he simply could not help himself.

“Oh, no, you can have it if you want.” Rayne grabbed her plate and set it onto his empty plate. She was full either way and if he was still hungry, which she could not understand how, then she did not mind giving it up.

When she placed the plate in front of him, he felt a bit surprised but pleased at the same time. There was a smile curving onto his lips and it was the first time he had smiled, at least in front of the new exchange students. “Thanks!” he stated simply as he inhaled her food in no time at all. 

Rayne saw the smile and she could not help but grin as well. He actually seemed happy and his intimidating nature was not so prevalent in this moment. It seemed food made him happy and she would keep this in mind. If the demons were calm and happy, then it was only a win for her and her safety.

She couldn't help but feel an odd sensation. She was having dinner with demons. It had not occurred to her until this moment. Her mother and father would have a complete meltdown if they ever found out that she was in this situation. Even though she would only be gone for a month in the human world, it would raise suspicion if she missed her mother's calls. While she spent time at her University, her mother made it a point to call her once a week. If anything, she would have to reach out when she returned and explain that she was far too busy with her studies to hold a conversation with her. There was no way she could ever admit that she had spent time with demons.

“Oy! Beel! Why are you taking her food?” Mammon growled and looked towards Beel. He felt it was out of character to care about this detail, but the way they smiled at each other, there was a feeling festering from within him. Why would she give him food? Why would they smile at each other! “What if I wanted her food? You had enough!” he continued on. Beel did not reply to Mammon, he did not feel it was necessary.

Lucifer watched as the events unfolded before him. “Mammon, do not be jealous, it is very unbecoming of a demon,” he stated despite how amused he was. 

“I am not jealous! I just think I deserve a little something if I am going to watch over Rayne!” he retorted, there was an obvious look of dismay over his face.

“You are supposed to be watching over Adoni as well… you forgot that little fact,” Lucifer replied, his lips turning into a frown. It was strange to see his brother fawn over Rayne in his own way, but he would not let Mammon neglect the other human as it was part of his duty.

"Oh no, let him worry about Miss Kruspe. All of us here know that Adoni can take care of herself, so why not just let Mammon worry about Miss Kruspe?" Satan replied, he himself felt weird about being so adamant about keeping Kitten to himself, but he couldn't help himself. Satan offered Lucifer a genuine smile, at least the best he could muster when speaking with Lucifer.

"It's true, we all saw the way she was willing to fight Mammon earlier." Asmo added

"I-I can also agree that Adoni would be okay on her own…" Leviathan spoke up, which was a little suspicious he never spoke up like this, but for Adoni he would.

Adoni hid a smirk, her plan was already working, and now it was time to put part of her mischievous plan to get under Mammon's skin into action.  
"My Lord Lucifer, as it's been pointed out few times, I can actually hold my own, though I do appreciate having Mammon as my," She paused thinking of a way to say babysitter a nice way all she could think of was one word "Watcher, I feel that I may be better off on my own. And I'm sure you know of my connection to His Majesty, so surely it's understandable that most Demons, lesser or otherwise would leave me alone. Besides, even Lord Mammon said I was strong enough on my own." 

At this point Adoni turned her mischievous, ruby gaze onto Mammon. "I know for a fact that he said it because I heard him. I believe he said 'Adoni is strong enough.' in a hushed tone." Adoni didn't say his sentence exactly, because she didn't want Mammon to get in trouble for saying "Do what you want with Adoni." But she made it clear to Mammon that she had indeed heard the whole sentence.

"But if My Lord is still inclined to have someone watch over me I'd be willing to accept Satan, Asmodeus, or Leviathan as my watcher, since they offered." Adoni once again met Lucifer's eyes, as she hid the mischievous glint in them and waited for his response.

As each of the brothers made their case when it came to Adoni, Lucifer took each and every account into considering their words. They were not wrong, she did have powers. Although, he was concerned about her ability to control them. He had noticed, just as Lord Diavolo had, that she had zoned out when she stepped in between Mammon and Rayne. He knew Mammon was the second most powerful out of the brothers but he knew he hardly used his full potential which is why he knew he would be a safe bet to protect the two, but as was mentioned, she was powerful in her own right. 

Once she had mentioned Satan as the one she preferred to watch over her he had felt reservations about it. Then he thought about it. He knew Satan’s ways and how he had looked so closely after him. On the other hand, this might be good for Satan. It would help with the development of his character in watching over someone. “Very well, if that is what you want, then Satan can watch over you,” he finally agreed and his eyes scanned over the two of them. It helped that Satan had taken a liking to her. Although it did bother him slightly that he had noticed her bits of mischief within her voice.

Mammon was surprised that Adoni had heard what he said. It even brought a bit of a flush over his face, how did she hear that? He muttered quietly enough that Lucifer, thank Diavolo, did not hear his word. He knew he would have been in trouble if he did. He would have to be careful.

“I will watch over Rayne then,” Beel interjected. If Adoni had swayed Lucifer into allowing Satan to watch over Adoni, then he would hope he could be swayed to letting him watch over Rayne. He did not know why if he was being honest with himself, but he felt the need to keep her close and safe. It was almost as if she was a defenseless baby bird that needed proper protection, and he knew about Mammon’s selfish ways.

This had caught Rayne off guard and she turned to face Beel. Her cheeks gently changed from pale to a hue of pink. She did not know what to think or say when he offered to watch over her. It almost made her feel warm that he would say such a thing. She did not doubt he was powerful but she did not know who she preferred at the moment. Mammon seemed to have no interest in watching over her, at least in the beginning he did not seem happy to watch either of them.

“NO!” Mammon found himself shouting as he turned to face Beel. Why did he feel angry? What the hell was wrong with him? “They said I am going to watch over Rayne, so I will. Get it through your thick skull, Lucifer chose me because I am the GREAT MAMMON!” he added as he stared Beel down. It was not like he wanted to, but he was given this job and he would prove he was great enough to do it. “Satan can have Adoni, she does not need protection, but I am watching over Rayne, she is completely defenseless but once other demons realize she is being watched by someone as great as me, they would not think on going’ after her.” he added, making himself prove to be the better candidate. Beel simply looked at Mammon, his expression never waived.

“Behave yourselves,” Lucifer spoke in a low tone. This was becoming more of a headache than it was worth. “If you are so inclined to look after Rayne, Beel, then do so, but Mammon is still in charge of her, and Satan will watch Adoni,” he spoke with a tone of finality. He knew he did not need to mention that was the final say, he knew they would know as it was conveyed in his tone.

Adoni was thrilled her plan to get more time for Beel and Mammon to spend with Rayne was working. She knew why the boys were acting the way they were over Rayne, despite not realizing at the time that she was in the same position as her friend. So all she could do was give a sly smile at the situation. 

Before long though Adoni began to feel rather tired, and had to stifle a yawn, as she felt it would be rude at the dinner table of Demon Lords. But Asmodeus noticed and looked at the clock on the dining room wall, nearly 10pm, wow dinner went really late tonight he thought.

"Oh my, look at the time, I think it's time for me to get my Beauty Sleep. I can't let this glorious face get damaged with a lack of sleep. Adoni, my Princess, want to join me?" Asmodeus placed a hand on Adoni's cheek to get her attention as he asked. 

Adoni's eyes widened briefly at the touch and the look of obvious lust. Adoni may have powers and be normally flirtatious, but such raw displays of affection caused her to get really flustered. 

But Adoni's flirtatiousness took over, "My dear Prince, surely you can't truly be so forward with someone you just met merely hours ago. So I'm afraid I must decline, as tonight my bed has room for only one."

Asmodeus' was in shock, never had anyone rebuffed him the way Adoni just did, it was enough to get the Avatar of Lust to be the one blushing this time. But true to his nature he didn't let it show, but he could tell that Adoni noticed his surprise. "Ah well, if your bed is only for one tonight then, I'll accept my rejection gracefully." Asmo's smile was still as flirty as ever, but soon he leaned towards Adoni's ear and whispered *But if you change your mind, just give me a call." And before Satan could push him away, Asmodeus stood up and excused himself from the table, leaving Adoni to hide her red face as she looked at her lap.

Satan scoffed and glared at his brother's retreating figure. Before laying a hand on Adoni's shoulder. "Don't mind him. Now I think I need to sleep as well, since we have class tomorrow. Speaking of that I'll walk you to RAD in the morning, meet me at 7am in foyer?" Satan said softly, to which Adoni nodded in agreement and gave a sweet smile. The smile made Satan blush, but then he too stood up and excused himself from the table.

Rayne realized it was late as well, she had felt rather exhausted. The events today had been taxing even though she was feeling better about the situation. She no longer felt as if the demons wanted to eat her anymore. It was also flattering that two of them had seemed to be fighting over her, even though she was never used to any attention such as this. As the brothers slowly stood up one by one, Rayne looked around. “Em… do you guys need any help doing the dishes?”

This had piqued Lucifer’s attention, he raised a brow as he glanced towards Rayne and leaned back in his chair slightly. He propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and placed his cheek against the back of his knuckle as he considered her. Usually, the little D’s would do such tedious work, but he felt this would be a good moment to spend some time with her alone, only to see how she was coping with such affairs.

“If you insist, I will help you.” Lucifer humored her and this caught the attention of the remaining brothers. Mammon was about to comment but Lucifer had shot him a warning look. He would not dare say what he knew he was about to say. With this Mammon turned away. “Come, let us clean them before it is too late into the night,” he spoke as he stood.

“Well, then… I want to help too,” Mammon interjected. He glanced towards Rayne. Why the hell was she so nice? And why did Lucifer agree? He began to become suspicious as to Lucifer’s motives.

“Absolutely not. You will all be going to bed now,” he stated in a matter of fact way as he walked over towards Rayne. Considering his height, he was overwhelmingly taller than her. “Come, Rayne, we will clear the table off and proceed into the kitchen,” he spoke and gave a daring glare towards Mammon and even Beel since he knew he had taken an interest in her. Beel said nothing and simply looked away, he knew better than to speak against Lucifer, unlike Mammon. Mammon had no choice but to give up as he stood and shoved his hands into his pocket and slumped away towards his room.

“Oh... yes, sir,” she replied and she stood up and began to grab some of the dishes. 

"Oh, My Lord, Rayne, do you need me to help as well? I apologize for not offering to help as well." 

“That is not necessary,” Lucifer replied to Adoni’s offer. He proceeded to grab the dishes, naturally, being the strongest, he had the majority of it in his grasp and being as composed as he was, he did not drop anything as he kept them perfectly balanced. 

At Lucifer's response Adoni nodded and excused herself from the table, and headed to her bedroom, thinking about showering before bed. 

Leviathan who was the last brother in the dining room waited for Adoni to leave before dismissing himself as well. He followed behind her at a respectful distance, until they were in the foyer. "A-Adoni?" He questioned with a stuttering and shaky voice *D-Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Adoni smiled sweetly at him and nodded as she slowed her pace to match his. Soon the two were off to their rooms.

She did not miss how much taller than Lucifer was than her, then again, they were all taller than her. She smiled as she looked towards Adoni, “I will be up in a moment, but if you fall asleep before I do, then have a good night.” she watched her a moment longer before she continued to pick up the rest of the dishes. She was almost looking forward to her stay here as well as learning more about Adoni and to see how their friendship would go. She reminded her of a good friend back at home, she thought this was the reason she felt so comfortable around her so quickly. It was that reason on top of how kind she was.

Lucifer quietly watched the interaction between the two. He was feeling that they were a good match and after watching how Adoni stood up for her it had only made it more clear to him. The rest of the table was cleared off and he sent the Little D’ to clean off the rest of the table. Luckily Beel had eaten the majority of the food as well as whatever was left near the end so he did not have to clear any of the food, however this had always seemed to be the case. Beel never let food go to waste.

After they had the dishes in hand, she followed Lucifer towards the kitchen, she was like a puppy following their owner. With what dishes she had in her arms she held them carefully. She felt it would not go over well if she dropped anything. She would have to be very careful not to do anything disruptive while she was here. She had seen and even felt how stern Lucifer was and she did not know how he would take to it.

Adoni and Levi had walked in a comfortable silence to Levi's room, but Levi didn't stop, much to Adoni's surprise, he actually followed her to her and Rayne's room which was four doors down from Levi's room. "Thank you for walking me to my room, Levi, I hope you have a lovely night. I'll see you tomorrow." Adoni wasn't expecting a response, but as she turned to leave Levi caught her by the sleeve of her mesh shirt causing her to turn and look at him with a curious smile, "Um… W-would you mind joining me for lunch tomorrow at school?" 

Adoni's smile brightened and in her excitement she gently took Levi's other hand, "Yes of course. Where would you like to meet?" 

Levi was a blushing mess, but he tries really hard to continue "I eat in the computer room with the Gaming Club… so how about we meet just in front of the cafeteria and then walk together to the clubroom?"

"Of course Levi. I can't wait." Adoni replied cheerfully.

And with that Levi released Adoni's sleeve and turned back to his room. Adoni said her goodnight once more then entered her room. She closed the door behind her and proceeded into the bathroom where she began her shower.

While Levi had walked Adoni to her room, Lucifer and Rayne began to pile the dishes into the sink. It had filled it up to the top. Regardless of this, Lucifer began to run hot water to fill the sink up. “Rayne, this water is very hot to the touch, humans would be unable to touch it, once I am finished filling the sink, you will use lukewarm water to rinse them off when I finish with a dish,” he began to explain to her. It would not do well if she were to be injured on her very first night here, it would smear against Lord Diavolo’s reputation.

“Yes, sir,” Rayne agreed with a nod. It did not surprise her that the water here would be too hot for a human. It seemed the longer she was here, the more she was getting used to all of the unreal details of this world. She waited for the sink to fill up and watched as Lucifer added the soap.

Naturally, this was something he would never do. He would use this as a sort of punishment for his brothers if any of them had misbehaved, and this was one of the lighter punishments used along with his other type of discipline. For the time being, he was quiet. Once the sink was full he adjusted the water until it was cool enough for Rayne. He then pressed it onto her side and began to wash the dishes and placed the clean dish on her side of the sink. 

“Rayne, how are you faring so far?” he simply asked her. He kept his attention on the dish before him and spared her a side glance.

“Oh, I think I am settling in okay… Adoni has been a great help!” she replied with a gentle smile on her face. She would grab each dish after the water cooled it down and she proceeded to rinse it off before drying it and placing it to the side.

Lucifer nodded gently. He was glad to hear that she was acclimating well enough. “That is good to hear, it would not do if either of you are in danger, it would give Lord Diavolo a poor reputation,” he commented as they continued with the dishes. He took notes of the manner in which she spoke and noticed how submissive she was to the others. Hell, she went as far as searching for money that did not exist when Mammon attempted to extort them. Mammon.

It was made apparent to Rayne that Lucifer had viewed Lord Diavolo in a high manner. It did not surprise her considering his rank within this world. “I appreciate that,” she said with a tinge of a blush. He made it clear that their safety was important and it made her feel more relaxed that this was the case.

“With that being said, if you find yourself in any sort of trouble, you will come to me about it. Do you understand?” He stopped what he was doing to look right at her. He saw as she turned her head and their eyes made entire contact. Good. She did well in being respectful no matter the situation she was in.

Rayne’s purple eyes widened at his words and she felt warm on the inside. She nodded her head gently, “yes, sir, thank you,” she said in a mere whisper before they continued on. Once the dishes were all cleaned and put up he turned to face her.

“You may retire for the night, your help is appreciated,” he stated. He would not admit that this was not a necessary feat, but he would ensure that the Little D’s would take over in the future, he had done what he set out to do, and this suited him. “Good night, Rayne,” he spoke and made it clear their conversation was over.

“Good night, sir,” she spoke. She had no way of knowing that he enjoyed being regarded in such a manner. She turned and made her way up the stairs and towards the room she shared with Adoni, fortunately, she did not get lost this time. She quietly opened the door, in case Adoni was asleep, and stepped inside.

Adoni had just finished her shower when she heard the bedroom door open, so she quickly pulled on an oversized night shirt and began braiding her hair as she walked into their shared room. "Hey Rayne. Did doing the dishes with Lord Lucifer go well?"

Rayne was happy to see that Adoni was still awake. She watched as she braided her hair, it was very well done and pretty. “Oh yes, it went well. He is scary, but he was nice,” she replied as she walked over to her dresser to gather her clothes for her shower.

Adoni figured Lucifer just wanted to speak privately with Rayne, and that was understandable, so at Rayne's response she smiled brightly. 

"That's really wonderful. Lord Lucifer does seem like the type to hide a caring heart." Adoni replied with a gentle tone. 

"Oh if You're going to use the bath, I believe Asmo stocked our bubblebath supply. All the bubblebath bottles have something like Sensual Rose petal, written on them." Adoni chuckles. 

Rayne smiled gently at her comment, she did notice how stern he was towards his brothers, but with her short time with him, she had seen a lighter side of him she did not quite know he had. “Maybe, I suppose it makes sense, he is the Avatar of Pride…” she trailed off and remembered their conversation.

“Oh? Really?” her attention was torn from her thoughts as she watched Adoni, “Oooooh, I love bubble baths!” she commented after receiving the news. The scent sounded pleasant. “That was very nice of him to do,” she admitted as she made her leave towards the bathroom.

She did not take too long for her bath, she enjoyed the water that was on the hot side, but not nearly as hot as it could be. The scent was very pleasant and she found it enjoyable. After she finished with her bath she dressed in a long sleeve cotton shirt and pants as well as slippers. She walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face. She enjoyed how she smelled and was ready for bed. 

She walked over to her bed and sat on the side. “What a day,” she commented and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

Adoni, who had been playing a game on her phone that Levi had sent her, looked up at Rayne with a smile that quickly turned into a look of concern,

"Usessa, are you wearing that to bed? Because you're going to overheat that way, these beds have like five layers of blankets on them." 

Before she could even get a response, Adoni stood up and rushed over to the dresser she discovered earlier that had all new undergarments and PJs in them, no doubt Asmo's doing, she mused at the time, and pulled out a smaller but still oversized night shirt. 

"You should use this instead, I don't want you to overheat."

Before Rayne could speak she noticed as Adoni grabbed another outfit. When she grabbed it, she looked at it with a look of confusion. “Oh… Okay then…” She looked at it for a moment before she disappeared into the bathroom.

It was about ten minutes before she walked out with a horrified look on her face. “Whe… where are the pants?” she gasped towards her new friend. The bottoms of the shirt stopped mid thigh. She was pulling it down to make it cover her pale legs. She had never worn anything this short in her life.

"There aren't any pants, it's a nightgown, well, nightshirt to be exact, which is a longer shirt used for sleeping." Adoni said with a gesture to the one she was also wearing. 

"By the way that's a lovely shade of purple on you. And don't worry about the length, I highly doubt any of the Brothers will see, so you don't need to be as shy about it. Especially when it's just the two of us." Adoni said with an assuring smile.

The red was still on her face as she looked down at herself. At first, when she mentioned it was a nightgown, she figured hers might be too short. Although, it was a color she did love. “Um… okay, I see…” she spoke as she looked up into the taller woman's crimson eyes. 

“I guess you have a point,” she said with a shy smile. It was still something that she was not used to, but if it was just the two of them, then she would be able to deal with that. “Thank you, Adoni,” she smiled wider before she finally turned to her bed. She snuggled in and realized that she was right, the blankets were rather warm and if she had worn what she originally wore, it would have heated her up. “Good night, Adoni,” she glanced towards her before turning off the lamp on her side of the room, the room now half lit. She felt anxious for what the next day would bring her, but so long as Adoni was there, she felt things would be fine.

"Goodnight Usessa." Adoni whispered as the light on Rayne's side of the bedroom went out. Then Adoni turned back to her phone, to send Leviathan, Asmodeus and Satan a goodnight text. She was surprised that all three decided to message her so much before going to sleep themselves, but she just chuckled about it before setting her alarm for 6:15am. Then she set her D.D.D. on charge and turned her own lamp off.

Adoni was both anxious and excited for her first day of school tomorrow, and in her dreams she saw brilliant shades of golden green, golden pink, and bright orange topaz.

Rayne closed her eyes and, surprisingly, sleep came to her rather quickly. She was exhausted so she went into a deep and endless sleep. She slumbered all the way until morning, however, her body had moved rather restlessly, which had pushed the blankets to the side and the only thing that were covered were her feet and ankles, ever her nightshirt had raised just a little, exposing more of her pale thighs.


	2. Angelic First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Angels, Simeon and Luke.

As morning arrived, Mammon walked down the hallway at six a.m. He had his school uniform, albeit it was sloppy and obvious he did a poor job at fixing it and left it messy. He stifled a yawn and shook his head, his messy white hair was in place. He felt, for once, he would stick to his duties and make sure Rayne was up and had a chance to eat breakfast before Beel inhaled it all. Oh, and he supposed the same thing went for Adoni.

“Ugggh, what a pain,” he mumbled, the last traces of sleep leaving his voice. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed that Asmo was also in the hallway. And he was not walking towards the staircase. He had the girls bedroom door and sight and saw Asmo make his way for the same door. “Oy! Asmo! What do you think you are doing?” he frowned. Usually, Asmo would still be getting ready but he seemed all ready to begin the morning.

Asmo had been up for nearly two hours getting ready, by the time six a.m. had rolled around, he was a bit sleepy, but that didn't really bother him. His hair was neat and his uniform in perfect condition, even down to his tie. Satisfied with how gorgeous he looked, he decided he wanted to go wake up his Princess, and walk her to breakfast. 

"Because who wouldn't love to see his perfectly statuesque face in the morning?" He thought as he grabbed his book bag and closed his bedroom door behind him. 

Asmo began humming a tune as he strolled to Adoni and Rayne's room, he was going to be the perfect gentleman, he was going to knock and if nobody answered he would softly open the door and walk in to gently wake the sleeping Angels…

His thoughts were cut off by Mammon's gruff voice, causing Asmo to immediately stop humming to glare at his older brother. "I highly doubt that's any of your business Mammon…" Asmo said with a bit of venom as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to stare down his brother. Who does Mammon think he is? Nobody should see the Princesses so vulnerable, well nobody but him, anyway.

Mammon scowled as he watched his brother. His steps quickened as his sights were set solely on the door. He had a feeling that Asmo was making his way there. But HE would be the one to wake up the humans. He had gotten in trouble last night for not retrieving them. And he needed to make sure Rayne was not dumb enough to oversleep. He glared towards Asmo as he neared the door.

Asmo saw where Mammon was heading, and quickly moved to cut him off. He knew Mammon probably wouldn't even knock and Asmo wouldn't have that, what if they were already awake and changing? No he couldn't let Mammon see that. Asmo reached the door first and was just lifting his hand to knock when he felt Mammon's presence.

Fortunately, Mammon was known to be faster than the rest of his brothers, especially faster than Asmo. He made it clear where he was headed and he would not get credit for getting them up! Even if Asmo was closer he sped up his steps, breaking into a near run. “Oh no, you don’t!” he growled as he neared the door. Just as Asmo raised his hand to knock once he reached the door he extended his hand, his hand was on the doorknob and he tightened his grip onto it, his body still moving as he was in his run.

Asmo saw Mammon turn the handle, so he quickly reached out to stop him, but he was too late, with Mammon's momentum and Asmo's reaction the door flew open and slammed into the wall, loudly causing both brother's to sprawl across the bedroom floor.

"MAMMON!!" Asmo accidentally yelled as he hit the floor, Mammon landing partially on top of him.

Adoni shot up out of bed terrified by the loud sounds, she was kneeling at the foot of her bed ready to fight,, her braid had come partially undone and her nightshirt had ridden up her thighs and was barely covering her panties, at the same moment Adoni woke up she heard Rayne on the other side of the room.

The noise did not only rudely interrupt Adoni’s sleep but the moment the door slammed against the wall, her eyes shot open and she felt her chest tighten and her breath leave her body. She was terrified and when she realized where she was, she remembered that demons were here too. Were they being attacked?! Her body shot up as well, her eyes wide as she felt the oxygen leave her body.

Just as Adoni’s state of dress, Rayne’s was no better. She remained in her bed, her back pressing against the headboard and she gazed out towards the door, it was dark except for the light that was spilling in through the hallway. Her nightgown had hitched up as well, the bottom had ridden up her thighs throughout the night and even more with her sudden movement. 

Mammon had landed onto Asmo and he was frustrated at him. This would not have happened if Asmo did not decide to make their room his destination. As far as Mammon was concerned, this was his fault. He was about to yell a reply back to Asmo when he noticed Rayne’s state of dress. He looked up at her on the bed, the way her back pressed against the headboard, that terrified look upon her face that made her purple eyes visible with his heightened vision in the dark, and last he had caught a glimpse of how high her nightgown rose past her thighs. 

His cheeks turned into a cherry red as she closed his eyes and looked away. He did not know who to yell out at this point, he was shocked beyond words for the moment. He had to recompose himself, “Asmo! This is all your fault, ya know!” He blamed the younger brother. He did not even realize that he was still lying partially on top of him.

Asmo was prepared to fight Mammon, when his face suddenly changed. So out of curiosity Asmo turned around to face the beds, and soon his face was as red as Mammon's. His eyes lingered on Adoni, she was poised to fight, her eyes were like steel and there was a tight frown on her face, he noticed the terror hidden in her eyes, but what really caught his attention was the nightgown she was wearing, it was red and had slipped down on one shoulder, revealing that Adoni was actually not wearing a bra, and before he could stop himself Asmo felt his eyes travel down Adoni's body, her chest was rather large and her body was curved in all the right places, but as he reached her thighs, that's when he saw them, her black lacy panties… 

"OH! Oh my Diavolo…" Asmodeus shouted and finally turned away, but his sudden movement threw Mammon off of him as Amso scrambled to hide his crimson face in the corner of the room. "I'm so sorry!!" He said in a rushed tone,

By now Adoni had enough, she saw what Asmo was looking at, and even if her face was in a blush she lowered her feet to the floor and stood at full height, not that it mattered they were still taller than her, but at that point she didn't care. 

Her Aura flared as she shouted at the two brothers to get out, she grabbed Asmo by the ear and grabbed Mammon's ankle, as he was still on the floor, and threw both boys out of their room and into the hallway, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Adoni then rushed over to Rayne's side as she could hear her panicked breathing. 

"Usessa, hey it's okay now… I'm here…"

Before he was thrown out, Mammon had taken one more glance at Rayne, he had noticed that her figure was rather curvy despite her size. It was proportioned to her size so her assets were not as large as Adoni’s but it was enough to cause his cheeks to burn hotter as well as deep within him, he was too taken with the view that he could not look away, despite being thrown off of Asmo.

“Ah!!” he shouted the moment his ankle was grabbed, when did she even get up? He did not realize she was in the room, but she had thrown him out and he landed next to Asmo. “It isn’t like I wanted to see that anyway!!!”

During the whole time, Rayne’s face was beet red. The blankets were too far away from her to grab but she had pulled her shirt as far down as she could. She was trying to calm down from the fright when Adoni came to her side. She turned her eyes towards her and she was trembling slightly. They had seen her in such an inappropriate dress, she did not realize what effects the two of them had on the demons, all she could think about was her own modesty. 

Rayne was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down while she sat next to the taller female, her words had soothed her and calmed her down. It was still embarrassing, but it was over and the boys were out of the room. All her life she was taught that she would go to hell if she was even seen in such a dress. But, alas, they were there anyway, would that count?

Asom didn't say anything, resigning to the fact that he deserved being thrown out, but he really couldn't help checking her out the way he did, it was his nature afterall. 

After the door slammed Asmo finally was able to break free of his stupor, and he glared at Mammon, "This is your fault as well… If you had just let me knock we wouldn't have been thrown out, and we wouldn't have embarrassed the girls…" he said with an accusatory tone and pointed glare.

“What do you mean embarrass them!? I am the victim here! I am the one embarrassed! I did not want to see that!” He responded in kind. “You were the one who made a break for the door, we would not have fallen through the door if you were not here!” he still had a crimson color over his cheeks as he stood up and turned away from the door as well as Asmo.

Before Asmo could respond there was a flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter from behind them. "Wow my brother's are such peeping Tom's… and post" Came Levi's voice before he looked at them, he was laughing, so Amso realized he'd seen the whole thing. "Maybe you two should head downstairs to eat breakfast now." Levi said with a teasing tone, he was planning on walking the girls to the dining room, so he remained standing in front of his bedroom door.

Mammon could not help but glare towards Levi, “HEY! DON’T BE POSTING STUFF LIKE THAT!” he could not help but shout. But he knew it was too late. “I hate you both!” he yelled before he turned around to leave, he did not need any of this. He made his way down the hall to make his way to the stairs and towards the dining room with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

In the room, Ranye had finally calmed down, but she heard the conversation outside since they were not being particularly quiet. She did not understand why they were so mad, they were the ones who stumbled into their room. After a moment, she took in a deep breath. “Well… I suppose we should get ready and have breakfast,” she said quietly as she averted her gaze. The morning had been more than awkward and she found it to be an embarrassment, but she knew they had to make ready for their first day of class.

“I must admit, I am nervous. What about you?” she turned to face Adoni, if anything she wanted to get her mind off of what happened. Adoni had acted so fast, especially after just waking up. It was something she admired more and more about the woman.

Asmo didn't bother to yell at his brother about that Devilgram post, he considered it a fitting punishment for Mammon. He then turned as well and walked past Levi to head to the dining room. 

Levi chuckled to himself as he waited patiently for the girls. 

In their Adoni not only heard Asmo and Mammon, but she also heard Levi, which was then shortly thereafter confirmed by the Devilgram notification tone that played on her phone.

She was glad Rayne had calmed down and smiled when she talked about getting ready for school. "Well hopefully class won't be as eventful as this morning." Adoni joked before getting off Rayne's bed and padding over to the closet. *Well I guess it's time to get dressed." She said pulling out her braid and brushing it.

As she spoke to her, Rayne nodded and smiled brightly. If it had not been for Adoni, she would not have known what to do if she had been alone. “I am so glad you are here, Adoni!” she spoke as she threw her short legs over the side of the bed. She jumped down and followed her to grab her uniform. She had a more relaxed look upon her face as she took everything apart. On the hanger there was the uniform jacket over the uniform shirt and the tie hung over it. All of the top apparel was set over the skirt that was neatly folded on the hanger.

She then disappeared into the bathroom and began to dress herself. After she pulled off her nightgown to hang up, since it was not necessarily dirty, to be worn that night after the day was over. It smelt of the scented bubble bath from her bath the night before. Normally, the scent would have worn off if she were in the human world, but the fact that it still lingered upon her still, it was obvious that it was made of better substances not found in the human world.

Before too long, Rayne was dressed with her school uniform. It was made neatly and appropriately but she was having troubles with the bow around her neck. She frowned slightly before she looked down towards her skirt. It caused her cheeks to flush gently and she pulled down on it as possible. However, her hips were wide enough to prevent her from being able to do so.

Once she frowned and gave up on it, she walked out of the bathroom to find Adoni. “I cannot set my bow right,” the frown was still on her face as she looked towards her. She wanted to make sure that she was presentable. “Could you help me?” she stood and looked up at her with her bow in one hand and the other one still trying to tug at her skirt, her cheeks were still stained red.

While Rayne was in the bathroom, Adoni was dressing into her own uniform. She was more than awake at this point, considering how they were woken up. She had a sneaking suspicion Levi might have been waiting for them, but she was not entirely sure. She would make sure they were nice and ready to start their first day. When Rayne walked out of the bathroom, she could not help but grin. How she busied her hands and that blush over her face was too adorable!

“Sure thing, Usessa, come here,” she spoke kindly. She already had her bow on, though it had taken her five to six times to get it down, and was completely dressed. Her hair was down and brushed out, leaving a bit of a wavy appearance thanks to the braid she had made from the previous night. Once Rayne approached her and handed her the ribbon, Adoni took it and leaned in slightly to wrap it around and underneath the collar. She recalled what she had done for her bow and did the same, but in reverse. It took her a few tries, since it was different placing items like this on other people, but after just a couple tries she had it affixed to her shirt and tightened it up, “there! Now you look like a doll!” she said with a smile.  
Rayne gave a toothy grin and looked up into her face, “thank you, Adoni,” she spoke her gratitude. Once more, Rayne could not help but feel grateful for her presence. She was a lifesaver, she was not sure if she could have depended on Mammon to put her bow on, from the glimpses she took when he was in the room, his own apparent rather messy. Perhaps Lucifer would have been able to? The thought made her blush, if his face was as close to her face as Adoni’s was, she was not sure she could take it. Luckily, Adoni was here to help her out.

“Great! Well, I think that is everything, do you have your bag?” she questioned as she fixed Rayne’s coller. It was almost adorable how she had such an innocent nature, she was almost worried for her, but she would make sure she would be safe so long as Rayne stuck by Adoni’s side. 

“I do! Thank you!” Rayne nodded as she turned around and grabbed her bag. She hoisted it onto her shoulder and walked next to Adoni, she would walk with her as they left the room towards the dining hall.

Adoni smiled at her as she grabbed her own bag. “Alright. To our first day! Let’s make it a day to remember and show these demons what humans can do!” she exclaimed with a smile. It was mostly to encourage the shorter woman and get her to be more relaxed.

Rayne nodded and gripped her fists. “Right!” she chuckled at such a sentiment. It was a bold statement but she felt Adoni was more than powerful enough to make it come true. She already had much respect for the other human and she knew so long as she was by her side, that she would be able to stay safe in the face of lesser demons, although she was rather nervous of how that would go. 

“Alright! Follow me, Usessa!” she exclaimed as she made her way to the door. There was a confident smile on her face, she couldn't help but feel protective over Rayne and the fact that Rayne was already feeling at ease around her, it made her feel that the year would go rather smoothly, or at least she had hoped.

As she followed behind, Rayne heard that term she kept on using when she spoke to her. She wondered what it was, but she would ask later. Right now she was working on keeping the bit of confidence she held at this moment.

Adoni unlocked the door and gripped the door knob. With her innate intuition, she was able to tell how relaxed Rayne was, it made her smile. She then turned the doorknob and with great confidence she boldly walked forward. However, she did not see that someone was standing right outside the door and she smacked right into a brick wall, or at least it felt like it. She was knocked off balance just a little but what prevented her fall was Rayne’s lithe form bumping into her from the back.

“Ah! I am so sorry, my Lord! Please forgive me, I was not paying attention!” she apologized and glanced up, her crimson eyes slightly wide as she stayed in between Rayne and whomever it was she bumped into it

“Woooah!” Levi was not expecting the door to open so quickly or what was to follow, but he felt as Adoni bumped into him and his orange eyes widened as he looked at her, he felt a bit shaky but he raised his hands, “Hey.. are.. Are you alright?” he asked after he recomposed himself.

“Oh, Lord Leviathan. Heey,” she responded as she watched him with a bit of a smile. She could not help but chuckle, she was rather glad it was him she had bumped into. “I am fine, what can I say, Lord Leviathan… it seems I keep falling for you,” she gave a coy grin as she watched his face slowly turn into a deep red, it was not an expression she wanted to lose.

“Wha?!” he first responded as he felt a thump in his chest. Normally, he would have called this a normie tactic, but in just one night, she had proved she was a bit more than just a normie. Maybe she was not quite the otaku like he was, since she had much more confidence and was able to speak so comfortably with his brothers as he saw the night before. He raised his hand to his mouth to clear his throat and slightly look away. He then raised his other hand and scratched at the back of his neck, “Well.. It is breakfast time, I thought, I mean, I figured I could walk you down to breakfast.” He spoke with as much confidence he was able to muster.

Adoni smiled as she watched him, there was something about him that she found curiously adorable. “Well, how about we go get some breakfast then!” she announced as she stepped to the side and looked back towards Rayne and frowned. She had forgotten that she had walked into her back due to her previous flustered state, “Oh, Ussesa, are you alright?” 

“Oh, I am fine,” Rayne chuckled as she took another step back and scratched her chin slightly. She found her conversation with Leviathan to be cute. She had wished she had half of her confidence.

Levi turned towards Rayne having just noticed her. “Oh, and of course, walk you to the dining room, as well that is,” he looked away. 

As they finally made their way, Adoni walked by Levi’s side and hooked her arm around his, leaning in slightly, “lead the way, my Lord,” she spoke with an impish grin and with a bit of a flirty undertone.

With her sudden actions, Levi’s eyes widened and his body tensed up. There was shock written all over his face as he did not think she would do such a thing, not with a gross Otaku like him! His cheeks grew a deeper crimson if it were possible and he looked away from her to prevent her from seeing. “Uh.. okay.. R..right,” he replied as he led the ladies towards the stairway with Adoni on his arm and Rayne trailing closely behind. 

Her new friend was in awe when she watched how Adoni so boldly grabbed Levi's arm. He seemed painfully shy, but she had no room to think this way considering her own shy nature. Regardless, she quietly walked behind and gazed around the hallways. She wondered which rooms the other demons slept in. She then wondered which room Lucifer had slept in, maybe since he was the head of the household, she wondered if he had a special room somewhere else. Then she wondered why she was thinking about Lucifer.

“Mmmm, I can smell everything from here,” Adoni purred as she walked arm and arm with Levi. She was glad he did not choose to pull away, as she was enjoying the proximity she shared with him. She enjoyed the scent before she turned over her shoulder towards Rayne. She noticed she was slightly zoning out as she peered around the hallway, it was cute. It reminded her of a little kitten taking in their surroundings. “Don’t you agree, Usessa?” she commented.

“Huh? Oh, yes it really does smell good, I now know to avoid the purple apples now,” she chuckled softly as she remembered the night before, especially when Beelzebub snatched it from her hands with his teeth. 

When she spoke that name, Levi recognized it right away. He turned over his shoulder and then towards Rayne. “Huh…. fitting,” he hummed softly to no one in particular. She was super tiny and had a bit of an appearance of a fairy with her dark hair, pale skin, and purple eyes.

“Hm?” she glanced up towards Levi when he spoke. She pressed her eyebrows together slightly. She realized he understood what the word meant and then she wondered if it was a word that she just did not know due to her incomplete knowledge of the English language.

Levi recognized the face she made, it was the face of a normie. He sighed and shook his head, “it means fairy in Japanese,” he explained as he turned his head when they approached the stairs.

Adoni grinned when he explained what the term meant. It was impressive that he knew, then again, he had watched quite a bit of anime from what she had seen in their text conversations the night before. “Precisely, and it is very fitting,” she said with a grin while they descended the stairs. 

“Oh… I see..” she spoke as she looked down slightly, her pale cheeks flushing slightly at the title. She grinned softly and nodded as she descended the stairs behind the two and they all made their way into the dining room. Everyone but the three of them were already sitting down, which was normal since Leviathan was usually the last one to appear. However, they made good time even then.

Mammon and Asmo looked up and both felt their cheeks flush slightly. Mammon looked down and onto his plate. If Lucifer had gotten wind of what it was they had done, he knew he was done for, so instead he just quietly ate, which was a suspicious way to behave.

Asmo was about to avert his gaze, but he had noticed Levi’s right arm was linked with his Princess’ arm. Despite having flushed as Mammon had, he kept his composure and was able to hide it, especially when he saw how close his brother was to his princess. Asmo knew that jealousy was unbecoming and he usually did not feel such things, but for some reason, when it came to Adoni, he had.

“Oh, Princess!” he called flirtatiously and raised his hand a bit to catch her attention. “I have saved your seat right here,so why don’t you sit next to me?” he called out as he patted the seat right next to him and gave his usual charming smile.

Asmo was not the only one who had noticed how close Levi was to Adoni, he quietly glared towards Levi and was sure that Levi could feel his heated stare. Satan would have said something about Asmo’s attempt to have Adoni sit next to him, but fortunately, for him, it was the same empty chair that was beside him, so he couldn’t be too upset about it. However it was actually Levi that had made him feel a sort of discomfort in his chest.

As his brothers, mainly Asmo, made a bit of a show when the women showed up, Lucifer raised his gaze from his plate and onto them. He took note of how Adoni had Levi’s arm within hers as well as Levi’s face in reaction. They seemed rather cheery, even Rayne had a gentle smile on her face as she followed close behind Adoni. It was slightly surprising considering the morning they had. At least, from what he had seen from the Devilgram post on Levi’s profile. They would be punished later, and he would give them a long talking to about boundaries. 

Rayne continued to walk behind the two as they made their way to the table. When she looked towards the demons the first one she looked at was Lucifer, since he was seated at the head of the table. Her purple orbs made contact with his ruby gaze for a moment before she looked away to the side. She was not sure why, but just that bit of eye contact made her feel so flustered. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the table where she sat between Mammon and Beelzebub, just as she did the previous night. Sitting next to Mammon, however, caused her face to flush slightly. He had seen more of her than she was comfortable with.

Mammon kept his eyes in front of him as best he could, he was unusually quiet as he did his best to push the image that was burning into the back of his skull. Her pale legs.... He cursed himself and shook his head. Stupid. Stupid. Why would he have these images in his mind?! It was not something he wanted to see, not from some dumb human! It was not as if he had never seen a nude woman before, he had shared beds with witches and succubi plenty of times, why would a near naked human make him feel like this? Was it her shy and dumb nature?

Adoni could not help but giggle as she made her way towards the table. She was confident in the way she moved which was quite the opposite as to how she was feeling the last time she sat next to the brothers. “How kind of you, Lord Asmodeus,” she said, though it was obvious that she was merely being polite and it would have been rude had she declined, but she responded with a grin on her face. And at this she turned towards Levi and offered him a sweet smile before releasing her hold of his arm and walking towards Asmo to take her seat between him and Satan.

Levi felt a sting of envy within himself when she accepted Asmo’s offer. He was not irritated at her in the slightest, but he was with his brothers. The way Asmo was so smooth with his words when it came to anyone he spoke to. He watched as Adoni took her seat between them and felt that sting of envy, again, from within. He watched as they began to speak easily about their morning and even though Asmo was one of the men who had seen her in such a state, he was still not quite sure what kind of state, and it made him more envious. Of course their expressions afterwards were priceless and something he could not pass up on. Yet, he needed to take some sort of action.

Before he realized it he lost control over his next movements, he had moved to sit down in his usual seat, but it was as if his tail had a mind of its own, it slinked out from his lower back just above his pants and it wrapped around Asmo’s midsection.

Asmo looked down and his eyes widened. He was in the middle of asking Adoni how she had enjoyed the scented bubble bath, that he made well known that was his choice, since he could smell it on her skin. He recognized the tail immediately as Levi’s and before he could get a word out, he felt himself being lifted into the air and placed into the empty seat next to him. 

Once Asmo was out of the way, Levi looked over and was almost surprised by himself, however, he took this chance to sit down in the now empty seat next to Adoni. Even though he had made a bit of a show by accident, he was quiet and enjoyed the fact that he was sitting next to her. Soon after, Levi filled up his plate and secretly glanced at her every so often. 

Asmo started to protest his removal, but bit his tongue at Adoni's glare.

Satan had taken to speaking to her about different books now that Asmo didn’t have her attention. He would have preferred that Levi sat next to her, as he was awkward and usually quiet despite his desire to talk to her now. 

Rayne quietly enjoyed her meal and it seemed that breakfast had gone over quite well. She would spare a few glances towards Adoni, and noticed she was absorbed in her conversation with Satan. She was happy for her friend, who seemed to fit in well with their situation, and recalled, with admiration, how she was able to hold conversations with whichever demon she happened to cross with great confidence. She smiled at the thought and continued to eat her food quietly.

Next to Rayne, Beel quietly ate his food at his typical pace while glancing at her occasionally. Once more he realized that she did not have a whole lot on her plate and, more importantly, was the fact that she did not grab anything that would have been poisonous to humans. This settled him well enough to continue with his meal quietly. Although he still found himself in awe of her tiny frame, if he was being honest with himself, he probably always would.

Lucifer noticed how unusually quiet Mammon was while he ate his food. He had a bit of a frown on his face as he looked between Mammon and Rayne. He also noticed how she was deliberately avoiding Mammon’s gaze and kept her eyes on her food. “Did everyone have an eventful morning?” he asked in a knowing manner. Most of the brothers gave a noncommittal response, stating that it was rather ordinary. Asmo and Mammon were quiet, as was Rayne. She simply shook her head as she did not want to make a comment that might cause friction.

“Yes, actually,” Adoni said as she turned from Satan. As she spoke, she gave a pointed glare at Asmo and Mammon. “It seems some people around here do not respect boundaries,” she answered before looking towards Lucifer. Her expression returned to normal for the most part, but there was still a bit of irritation in her eyes. This irritation was the main reason she wasn’t too upset about Levi moving Asmo from his spot to sit next to her instead.

“Hm…” Lucifer glanced towards the two and eyed them in a slow manner. Naturally, he knew what had happened and only wondered who would speak up on this matter. “That would explain why some of them seem more subdued than usual,” he replied with a deep, controlled, and authoritative tone. “Well, after school, I expect the responsible ones to come to my study, and if they fail to, well, they will be thoroughly punished.” It was obvious who was at fault, even if he hadn’t seen the post, because of how Adoni glared at the two in question.

"Well, I also threw them out quickly, so it wasn't that big of a deal…" Adoni added quietly. "Though I expect knocking next time." Once again, she gave a look to Asmo and Mammon.

After the confrontation, breakfast was unusually quiet. Asmo and Mammon both had horrified looks on their faces. Mammon was used to being in trouble, but Asmo was usually well behaved to an extent that did not raise Lucifer’s ire. It was going to be a long evening, they were sure of that. 

Once breakfast was over, it was time for them to head off towards class. Everyone slowly got up to leave the table and the Little D’s seemed to come out from nowhere to clear the table. Rayne’s eyes grew wide with surprise as she watched the little creatures working.

Satan, Asmo, Levi, Mammon, and Beel left the room. They headed towards the foyer but Satan was the only one to linger there. He would walk Adoni to class as intended. However, he had to get out of the dining room because he felt Lucifer’s slight anger and wanted nothing to do with it. Otherwise he would have walked Adoni out of the room.

Rayne stood up and gripped the strap of her bag. She smiled at Adoni, with the intention of walking with her to class. Adoni returned the smile, as the shorter girl approached her. “Shall we get a move on then?” Adoni asked as she turned to face the exit with Rayne.

Before they could leave Lucifer called out with his usual authoritative tone. “Rayne, won’t you stay a moment, I would like to walk you to class,” His gaze switched between her and Adoni. He assumed Adoni wouldn’t have a problem with him walking her friend to class. Adoni merely shrugged and moved to Satan’s side.

“Oh, sure thing,” Rayne said, stopping in her tracks. His voice was enough to still her feet. She once again met Adoni’s gaze and offered a meek smile. 

Adoni returned the smile and winked her way, as if to say Rayne would be alright. She would still see Rayne in class anyway, since they shared their first period with Satan and Beel. So with one last reassuring smile she turned to Satan. “Well then, shall we go?” Adoni asked with a sweet smile.  
“As my lady says,” Satan joked with a Cheshire grin on his face, his green-yellow eyes glowed with something akin to happiness as he followed closely behind his Kitten.  
Lucifer stood up to his full height and crossed the room towards Rayne. “I hope this morning has not frightened you too much, sometimes my brothers can be.. Rather thoughtless at times,” he frowned as he looked towards the exit. It was a good thing Adoni was able to throw them out of the room. 

“Oh, it… it’s alright,” she replied as she looked towards the ground. It had surprised her but she also did not want them to get into too much trouble. Rayne was a pacifist and did not like when people were punished violently or otherwise. Even if they had done as much as they had. 

“You are too kind, you should not be too forgiving, it could be dangerous for you,” he spoke as he began to walk towards the exit with the expectations of her following behind. Much to his pleasure, she had. The words he gave her was not to scare her, but to show her that being too kind and unforgiving could bring her trouble in the year to come. If any of the lesser demons took advantage of her timid nature, it would not end very well for the young woman.

She had no reply for his words as she looked towards the ground and followed close behind, she would listen to any words he had to say. Out of all of the brothers, he seemed to have his head level and kept a very composed manner in everything he said and did, at least that was her first impression.

Meanwhile, Adoni and Satan were conversing in a very easy manner. She had an impish grin on her face as she walked close to the Avatar of Wrath. They were speaking about the various books and authors they enjoyed. “Well, I am more keen with Shakespeare, Steven King, and Yasmine Galenonr,” Adoni spoke with a grin. She wondered if these were names he would have recognized. “I feel they all paint such a wonderful picture and they really captivate the readers. The way they use simple words to make the reader’s feel that they are really there in their own way. I feel each emotion being conveyed and it really is touching,” she begins to explain, passion filling her eyes.

The passion she had felt did not go unnoticed by Satan. He could not help but grin as he listened to her. He had loved books and knowledge, he adored learning about what he could, he knew that knowledge really made a man much better, it did not matter how they ranked in power amongst others, to him knowledge was power. “I know of Shakespeare’s work and King’s but never heard of this Yasmine Galenorn. You will have to tell me about them sometime,” he admitted as he continued to walk with him. They were trailing behind the other four brothers and well in front of Lucifer and Rayne, so they were able to easily speak without anyone around to interrupt.

“I would love to!” Adoni’s eyes lit up, “In my opinion, she is just amazing! I would love to share some of her work with you. I actually brought some from home to read when I have free time, even though I have read her works over and over, I cannot get enough!” she simply gushed. It made her feel happy that he seemed to enjoy their conversation. “In fact, if you want, you can borrow one of her books!” she spoke merrily as they made their way towards the school grounds. The conversation was pleasant and she was enjoying it entirely. She did not realize how close they were already.

“Adoni,” he spoke and turned to glance at her with a smile. He had a grin on his face, but this time his expression had softened more than usual. It was something he did not realize Adoni would notice. She knew he had a bit of a stiff aura until she began to speak with him, only now did she feel he had let his guard down and given a true smile. “I would love to if you were willing to part from it for just a bit,” he nodded as she kept his gaze onto her as they walked.

For a while, Lucifer and Rayne walked in silence, which suited Rayne. She felt rather subdued and still rather intimidated by Lucifer and the domineering air around him. Even though he often remained composed and measured, there was always something powerful with his words and she had seen how the others reacted when he was tested. 

“Rayne, do you remember what I said last night?” he finally spoke, but he kept his face set in front of them while they walked. He was postured upright and walked with such confidence. He was true to his nature as the Avatar of Pride. 

Rayne glanced up towards him as she walked and bit her lip slightly as she recalled what they have spoken about the night before. “Um, well, I remember you said if we were in danger and something happened to us, it would reflect poorly on Lord Diavolo’s reputation?” she half asked. She was unsure if this was what he was meaning, but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. He had spoken about Lord Diavolo’s reputation a few times and it was the first thing that popped into her mind. 

“Yes, this is true… but what I said after that,” he spoke patiently as he spared a side glance towards her. She was still rather subdued and was more tense when Adoni was not around. 

“Oh, well,” she thought back again, replaying the moment in her mind. “Oh! I remember!” she stated, her eyes lighting up a bit, “that if I ever find myself in trouble to come straight to you!” she grinned since she had remembered. Her memory was never the best but she was happy whenever she was able to recall such details.

“Yes,” he said with a nod of the head. He was glad she remembered and he kept his sights forward once more, “that is exactly right, and I hope you do keep this in mind, alright?” He spoke as gently as he could without losing the authoritative tone in his voice. 

“Yes, sir, I will,” she said with a nod. She felt warm and weird for a moment. It was the same sensation she felt the night before. As she said to Adoni, despite looking scary, he seemed rather nice. She looked down and kept an easy smile on her face. She wondered how Adoni was doing. She did not know that she was walking with Satan and she hoped she was not feeling lonely.

“Good girl,” he said simply before they continued their walk, the school was close by and they would make it in no time. No more words were shared between the two as they made their trek to RAD.

For some reason, when he called her a good girl, she blushed profusely. She had not been called a good girl in a while. The last time she remembered being called a good girl was by a clergyman at her church. And now she was being called a good girl by a demon. A demon named Lucifer. Oh boy what a year this would be.

Satan and Adoni finally reached the front steps of RAD, their conversation about Authors had ended a few minutes ago and they walked on in comfortable silence. Satan started up the stairs, but turned back to offer Adoni his hand, as the stairs were steep, much steeper than the stairs of the Auditorium she had run up the previous day. She gratefully accepted his hand, though she had to hide a blush. 

Satan was extremely happy and maneuvered his hand so that their fingers now linked, he too was blushing, but he’d be damned if he released her hand before they got to class. 

Asmo and Levi were already seated in their classroom when they saw Satan and Adoni walk by hand in hand. Asmo was now glaring at Satan’s retreating figure and Levi let out a low growl, his tail manifesting and swishing in envy and irritation. 

“Well then… That’s amusing.” A dark skinned person with raven black hair and eyes the color reminiscent of the deep ocean, spoke out in a gentle, but slightly deep timber and drew the attention of the two jealous brothers.

“Oh Simeon.” Asmo replied, his voice revealing his slight surprise at the new comer.

Levi only gave a nod in acknowledgement towards the Angel, before returning to his seat.

“Goodmorning Asmodeus. So why were you staring at your brother and the little witch with such jealousy in your eyes?”

Asmo regarded the Angel a moment, of course he’d sense Adoni’s powers, he thought briefly before replying “I wasn’t. At least not really. She’ll be mine soon enough anyway, after all, who could resist anyone as beautiful as me?” he said slipping into his flirtatious and narcissistic demeanor. 

A much shorter angel had his eyes upon the group as he frowned. The blonde short man, who looked very much like a child despite his age, had a disapproving look upon his face as he frowned, “You wicked demons! And now there is a witch here?” He whined as he continued to frown. Why couldn’t they have a normal human here? He did not want anything to do with either of them. He remained close to Simeon as he watched them. “You need to speak with more respect when speaking with us angels!” he interjected, though he was nearly standing before Simeon as he spoke.

Levi immediately stood up in anger, how dare this child of an Angel speak so disrespectfully of Adoni. “Don’t you dare speak that way about her!!” He yelled fully turning into his demonic form as his tail snaked its way between the blonde Angel’s legs. 

He was seething, though he still had no idea why Adoni pulled such a reaction from him, seeing as this was the third time he lashed out in anger rather than envy, but before he could contemplate this thought more there was a sudden tensity in the air which caused the four of them to glance towards the classroom door.

He could feel it even if he had just arrived towards the door of the classroom. Lucifer’s expression was stern the moment he walked through the doors. “Enough,” he said with a pointed glare towards Levi. It was his first day and he had already taken his demon form, this would not bode well in the slightest. Not only were the humans to be watched over, but the angels, despite their own power, would remained unharmed as well. 

“But Lucifer, this angel was saying rude things about Adoni… I-I won’t stand for that…” Levi tried to argue, he really did, despite it being rather stupid to do so. 

Lucifer’s gaze hardened towards Leviathan as he crossed his arms and frowned. That same purple aura began to emanate from his body and could be felt by everyone present, save for Rayne who was standing behind him.

Rayne’s head curiously peaked from around Lucifer’s side. When she saw Leviathan’s new transformation, her eyes widened and she wanted to scream, but her voice only came out in a gasp for the fear she felt. The fear she had in demons had surfaced and she hid behind Lucifer. She had even dared to grip against the back of his school jacket and pressed her face against his back. She was simply trembling. 

This act had surprised Lucifer and he knew he had to smooth over the situation as quickly as he could. “Leviathan,” he hissed his full name and kept his dark stare onto him, “now: Was all he said as he stared down Levi. 

Luke’s eyes were wide open. “Stay away, you demon! D… d…. Don’t think that you can scare me just because you changed forms!” he whimpered while trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Adoni had heard enough and before she could even excuse herself politely from Satan he had already released her hand, he felt Lucifer’s energy and Levi’s, so with a soft voice he just said “Go.”

Adoni didn’t need any other words, she turned and ran back down the hall. She reached the classroom in a matter of seconds, and gently placed her hand on Rayne’s back ‘I’m here Usessa.” she said softly before turning her hardening gaze on Levi. 

“Levi, stand down…” She said in a firm tone edging on anger. 

At his name in her voice Levi lowered his demon form instantly and apologized to Lucifer, but not to the blonde Angel then he turned away. Face turning crimson at Adoni’s anger. 

Lucifer felt as Rayne clutched onto the back of his jacket. He had nearly considered summoning his own demon forth. The problem was, it would probably scare the girl behind him. However, he heard as Adoni entered and offered words of encouragement to Rayne before reeling in Levi. He did not think it would work, but just like that Levi had complied. 

Lucifer found himself feeling both shocked and irritated. He was shocked at how Levi snapped out of his rage and calmed down from Adoni. He felt irritation due to Levi’s insubordination to his warning. He would have a long talk with him after this was done. He felt Rayne continue to tremble behind her, this was bad. If this was enough to frighten her… “Rayne, everything is fine now,” he spoke in her deep tone and it only held a hint of any sort of warmth, but not a whole lot.

Rayne heard him and she pulled back from his jacket. She looked from behind Lucifer and noticed the Leviathan had returned to normal. She stepped from behind Lucifer with red cheeks. She did not mean to get so close, but she was beyond scared. It was her first reaction. She stayed back and avoided looking towards Levi.   
Adoni reached towards Rayne as she released Lucifer and stepped away from him. If her sweet Fairy allowed it she was going to pull her into a hug that hid her face in her shoulder, It was almost like a mom wanting to protect her child, even though Rayne was a couple years older than her. 

Once Adoni had pulled her into a hug, Rayne pressed her face against the top of her shoulder, at least the part she could reach due to her short stature. She kept her eyes away from them for the moment while she stood with Adoni, appreciating her affectionate gesture.

Luke’s eyes were wide and he thought he was done for until the witch came in and stopped the demon. “Demon! How dare you attack an angel!” Luke spoke from behind Simeon, however despite how brave his words seemed, he was clearly hiding. The word angels caught Rayne’s attention and she pulled her head from Adoni’s shoulder a bit to gaze their way for a moment.

Adoni glared at the small Angel, before carefully and calmly replying to him “Perhaps, if you hadn’t been speaking so ill of me, Levi wouldn’t have reacted the way he did…”

At her words Simeon and Asmo began to chuckle a little, but only Simeon spoke. “She’s right Luke… You should apologize…” He said with a disappointed tone.

Luke parted his lips to speak for a moment. “Wait a minute! You are taking their side, Simeon! He was the one who attacked me!” he watched with wide eyes toward his counterpart. “But…” he began to stutter for a moment. He looked down and almost felt as if he was about to cry. Him? Apologize to a demon? However, Simeon had said so and despite how much it made him sick, he looked to the side and muttered, “I am sorry…” 

“Yes, I’m taking their side this time, because you were in the wrong. That pretty white haired and ruby eyed girl did nothing against you and even calmed her dear demon for you. You owe her an apology too…” 

Levi blushed at Simeon’s words when the angel claimed Levi to be dear to Adoni, and deep in his hidden heart he began to hope he was dear to her. 

Adoni also blushed, but she blushed at the part where this dark skinned and Mysterious Angel called her pretty. 

Luke’s eyes widened once more. HE was the one who was attacked? Why wasn’t anyone on his side in the matter? He found himself frowning and looking away. “I am sorry…” he spoke to the witch with crimson cheeks.

Rayne had no idea what was said despite what she heard. All she knew was what she saw. She saw a demon, an actual demon, almost attack an angel. She pulled away from Adoni’s grip and turned to face them. She did not feel comfortable speaking in front of everyone, but this was an actual angel. “I think…” she started softly but tensed when everyone glanced her way. “I think Levi should apologize too…” was all she could manage to say, she had her reasons but she did not wish to speak further. This caused Lucifer to look to the side and glance at her slowly.

At hearing her words, Luke turned towards the girl. She had no aura, which meant she was not a witch, she was an ordinary human. And her soul was incredibly beautiful! He could tell how pure she was. This little bit was enough to cause his eyes to widen in surprise but also in admiration.

Adoni regarded Rayne’s words a moment, it was obvious that she had not heard everything that transpired, however Rayne also had a point. “I agree with Rayne. Levi you were excessive in your defense of me, as I was not in any physical harm, he only said rude things about me.” 

Levi turned, meaning to glare at Adoni, he was only defending her and now he was being scolded too? But even with his thoughts, he actually couldn’t talk back to her, it was if he was being held under a pact order, but he never made a pact with her, so why then? Why was he unable to disobey her? 

“Fine… Luke I’m sorry for my behavior… Rayne I’m sorry I frightened you…” Was all he said.

With Levi’s actions towards Adoni, Lucifer remained silent but felt some concerns. As far as he knew, Levi and Adoni had yet to make a pact. Unless they had done so without his knowledge. Still, it was too soon for something like that to happen. He did not feel Levi would make a pact with a human so quickly, then again he was too quick in rising to her defense and even pushed the envelope by transforming.

Luke felt better after hearing this, the apology was alright, but it was the human who stood up for him that had his attention. He even made his way from around Simeon to run over to her, although he gave Lucifer a cautious glance.

Rayne was surprised by his words but she still could not bring herself to look at him. She also did not realize Luke had said something rude about Adoni. She did not realize he insulted her friend. That was a fact she did not like, but still. It felt to her as if Levi took things too far, as Adoni mentioned. Before she was able to make her reply, she saw as the blonde angel approach her

Once he stopped in front of her, he realized one thing. She was shorter than him, albeit it was by just a few inches, but considering how much taller everyone was to him, even Adoni, he found it refreshing to not be the shortest one of the group. “Hey! What is your name?” he asked her with a cheery look upon his face. 

When he approached, Rayne’s eyes widened. He was an actual angel and he was approaching her. She did not know how to act for a moment. All her life she had heard of these beings. She found herself not able to speak for a moment. If she was speechless when she had first met the demons, she found herself even more speechless. An actual angel. Wow.

For a moment, Luke found his joyous smile slowly fade as he watched her. Was she unable to hear him? Why did she look so paralyzed at the moment? Her soul grew a little brighter and he realized. She was a believer. She was stunned that she was looking at an angel. It almost gave him a bit of an ego boost just knowing she had acknowledged this. At least someone around here had respect for angels.

Rayne shook her head for a moment, “I am sorry.. I do not mean to be rude…” she finally found her voice. “My name is Rayne.. Rayne Kruspe…” she continued on and watched him slightly. 

“Wow! It is nice to meet you!” he was thrilled at the awe he saw and he was almost all a titter. He was shaking with excitement, but before he could speak again, he was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Calm down there, chihuahua, you are going to overwhelm Rayne,” he said in a bit of a nonchalant, almost relaxed tone. Now things had calmed down, he was able to relax. He had done his duty and escorted Rayne to class to ensure she would not meet an undesirable end. However, he could sense the excitement within the short angel; it was almost akin to a trembling chihuahua.

“Whaaaa?” Luke opened his mouth wide and turned to look up towards Lucifer. She was closest to him since she had arrived, except for when the witch had embraced her. That was a strange thing for a wicked creature to do, but he disregarded. “My name is Luke! I am not a chihuahua!” he bolstered as he clenched his fists tightly in defiance to the name the demon had coined him.

This response elicited a bit of a chuckle from Lucifer as a small grin appeared over his face. He had known Luke from his days in the Celestial Realm. He was entirely close minded and did not even dare think about considering demons, witches, or any sort of creature of that type. It seemed nothing had changed and it brought back a few memories, only a few since he had cut off all ties from that world and did his best to forget. Once in a while, something would happen to remind him of such things such as seeing Simeon and Luke once more.

Rayne looked in between the shorter male and then towards Lucifer. She did not understand why he called him such a thing and only quietly observed. She guessed it was because of his mannerisms? She felt it was a bit much though. She frowned gently, but despite her little interception earlier, she would not dare speak against Lucifer.

“If you are not, then stop pertering Rayne, class is about to begin,” he reminded them as he glanced at the clock on the wall. “So be a good boy, and sit,” he continued his taunts to the childlike angel.

“I am not a dog!” he replied, his small fists balled up and began to tremble. Much like a chihuahua would. Rayne was now noticing the resemblance, but she still felt the comment was a bit much. Then again, if he had said rude things about her friend, then this light teasing could have been warranted? She was not sure.

However, it was about time for class to begin which was made obvious when Satan and Beelzebub entered the class room. They both saw Lucifer standing there, though Satan had known something happened, but Beel seemed to be clueless, and was sure Lucifer was not in their period. Satan frowned in confusion as he noticed Rayne standing beside Lucifer. But in seeing this, he couldn't help but chuckle. What was this, he thought. Lucifer was sure spending quite a bit of time with the tiny girl, wasn’t he? Though his curiosity was not out of jealousy or anger, in fact he only found it funny.

Beel looked at everyone quietly and made for his seat. He wasn't sure what had happened, all he knew was that he was hungry. He wanted class to be over so that lunch would come sooner. 

“At any rate, everyone should take their seats, since the class bell is about to ring ,” Lucifer mentioned before turning towards Rayne, who followed his command without question and took the nearest seat. Because of this she didn't catch Lucifer's look, so he only frowned and took his leave. Rayne was too nice and too forgiving. This was rather worrying and he was unsure how to keep her from getting into trouble.

Luke frowned while watching Lucifer make his way out of the room. He then quietly approached Rayne.m, making sure that none of the demons were around and since Beel was sitting next to her, he had to lean in to whisper to her. “Hey, I am going to give you a warning…” he stated quietly. Though he seemed to have forgotten that Adoni had super hearing. So Adoni gave a subtle tilt of her head towards Rayne and Luke and listened. “Never… I mean… never trust a demon..” he spoke while giving her a pleading look. She was too pure, entirely too pure to stay with those creatures.

He felt Adoni did belong with them, but Rayne should've been assigned to the angels. Luke sighed then continued in an even quieter tone which made Rayne lean in to hear him better, "Especially Lucifer…never trust Lucifer…” he then quickly sat back in his seat as the class bell finally rang. He sat next to Simeon and in front of Rayne, Simeon had chosen a seat in front of Beel who was next to Rayne's other side. Behind them was Adoni and Satan, next to them was Asmodeus and Leviathan, and the rest of the class filled with people the girls didn't know.

These new people were the lesser demons that the brothers had warned the two about. Rayne could not help but feel nervous as she gazed around. She saw the way they looked at her and even Adoni. They were measuring her up and staring at her beautiful, appetizing soul. It was almost too much to look at. Rayne turned to face the front, feeling uneasy with the looks of their classmates.

Adoni took note of how the Lesser Demons looked at her and Rayne. She could understand why they found Rayne appetizing, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand why they found her appetizing. 

In truth it was just Adoni's insecurities rising, when the bell rang it brought back some hidden memories that she thought long-buried. 

(Before I continue here, what I'm about to say could be triggering, so Trigger Warning: Bullying, foul language, physical violence, Non-Con and implied sexual violence)

Adoni sighed as she looked up at the building in front of her, it was yet another school. She'd lost track of how many times she'd switched schools in the last year.   
Though she was told this would be the last time. Adoni reluctantly walked into the main hallway, it was framed by rows and rows of lockers, which were evenly broken up by classrooms. If she was honest she was happy that there was nobody else in the building, with the exception of the occasional early student and their group of friends.

She quietly strolled through the hallway, until she reached the area where her locker should be, however as she scanned the numbers, she discovered that her locker was in the middle of a rowdy group of boys. She sighed once more and tried to muster up her confidence, "Excuse me…" she meekly said, but the boys either didn't hear her or were ignoring her, so she tried a few more times, gradually getting louder.

Finally the boys reacted, but instead of clearing out, they only made a small path for her, which should have been the first red flag as to what was about to happen, but she was only 13 and naïve.

Adoni walked through the small gap in the group and put the combination of her locker in, but that's when the remarks began. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore from district three." The tallest of the five boys said, his voice dripping with venom.

Adoni's hand stilled on her combination lock, "Great…" she thought "It seems that old rumor had spread even further than I expected…" Adoni meekly turned to the tall boy, her vision on the floor, "I-I'm a virgin… I-I never had sex with those men…" she choked out in a breathless whisper.

The boy heard her, but an evil grin spread across his face "Oh please, like I'd believe that, your pictures were all over the Internet."

Adoni flinched, "N-no they forced me to pose for those… I n-never had sex with them…"

At this point one of the other boys moved forward and slammed her against the wall of lockers causing her breath to leave her which brought on a coughing fit.

"As if," the taller boy said as he grabbed Adoni by her jaw, forcing her to look up at him.

"I think we'll just have to test that…" with those last words the leader made a gesture and the remaining four boys dragged Adoni into the boys bathroom, with him following close behind.

It was all a blur now, Adoni felt herself being thrown into the largest bathroom stall which was slammed by one of the five boys, she heard a couple of loud clicks, she assumed were the main bathroom door and the stall door being locked.

Then her vision was blocked by the tallest boy and the boy who had pinned her to the locker. Next thing she heard was the tearing of fabric from her body, and the zipping of zippers, before being roughly thrown to the floor.

The last thing she heard was the school bell that drowned out her screams from the searing pain between her thighs. She didn't know what happened after that as her brain slipped mercifully into unconsciousness. 

When she came too she was lying alone in the bathroom stall on the sticky floor, but she could hear from outside the stall, "Guess she was telling the truth, she really was a virgin." There was also a cruel series of laughter and the slamming of the bathroom door.

Adoni didn't move for a long while, her face was drenched in tears, and she could feel a sticky substance drying on what was left of her shredded clothing. She tried to get up, but found it hurt to move. Her tears began to freely flow once again, she was ashamed, in pain, and she was broken. But even as she lamented on what had just happened, one word came to mind, no, not word, one name. His face was always so jovial, his red hair unkempt and messy, and his golden eyes, that glittered like sunlight. 

"Diavolo." His name slipped from her lips and echoed in the cold room. There was a flash of brilliant reddish gold light and from the light appeared a man, but he was no ordinary man. 

Diavolo looked around the room in confusion, golden eyes narrowing, but then the smell hit him, blood and lots of it, and he heard the sound of crying behind him. He spun around, and that's where he saw her. Her clothing was torn and blood had coated her body, including her pale legs. His anger and Aura flared. But he acted quickly and wrapped his coat around the frail, ruby eyed girl. 

He said nothing, but his eyes hardened, whoever did this to her, to one of the few people in his long life, that he considered family, they would pay.

When he felt the sobbing girl was secure in his arms, he opened a portal back to her home and without a moment of hesitation, he entered. But by his crown, she would never suffer this again and he would make sure her remaining school days were filled with joy and happiness. 

(End of triggering area.)

Satan had been watching Adoni for a long while after the bell rang, she was tense and her aura kept flaring spontaneously as class went on. He had no idea what set her so on edge, and was about to reach out to touch her, when Asmo, who was right behind Adoni, lowered Satan's hand. He gave Satan a reassuring look and then locked eyes with the back of Adoni's head, there was a subtle shift in the air around her, Satan could feel it was Asmo's energy, but he also noticed she slowly became relaxed and her aura returned to a calming simmer. 

Satan turned to Asmo yet again and gave him a questioning look, but Asmo just shook his head and mouthed. "Not my place to tell." Satan nodded in acceptance, since whatever just happened had Asmo in a serious mood. 

Satan looked across the way and locked eyes with Levi, who he had felt was also wondering what just happened, but all they did was share a confused look and a shrug before turning back to face the teacher at the front of the classroom.

Once everything had settled down, class had begun. Rayne had all of her school supplies out from her text book to her notebook as well as her pen. Everything was set up in front of her and she turned her attention to the front of the class when the teacher walked into the classroom. Her eyes set onto him as he began to speak on the subject at hand.

This morning's class was the History of Mythical Creatures and the current topic of the day was Azazel. It was about another fallen angel that was said to have shared forbidden knowledge to the humans. Rayne took notes dutifully as she listened. She had heard of this fallen angel in one of her Sunday school classes when she was a child. The only difference between that moment and this was the fact that this world had complete accuracy of the accounts of what had happened..

In how she was taught, there were a lot of inconsistencies in his story. But in this class, they had gone over his information with much more detail from his days in the Celestial Realm up to the day he had fallen. It was in his act of sharing this knowledge that had banished him from the Celestial Realm, angels were not to use their powers or knowledge to aid the humans in any way. It was seen as an act of treason to the Celestial King.

As Rayne wrote every bit of information down with great interest, Beel was sitting next to her with his pen in his mouth. He was staring forward and half listening to the teacher, although he had done the best he could to pay attention. There was a gnawing ache from deep within him and he just wanted to eat. Before long, he found that the pen was no longer in his hand. He glanced down and saw his hand was empty and he frowned. He reached down into his bag and grabbed another pen and turned his attention to the front again. He heard a bit of the next part of the lecture and when he went to write it down, the new pen was gone too. 

Beel frowned and placed a hand over his stomach, this always happened. He turned back up towards the teacher and kept a stern look upon his face. When was lunch? He glanced at the clock and found out it had been only ten minutes into the lecture. It was going to be a long day. He glanced to the side and noticed that the tiny human was writing down notes in her book, it was as if she was writing every word the teacher was saying. She appeared to be very focused on her notes and reminded him of a busy little squirrel; he had seen these in the past when he visited the human world once when Belphie convinced him to.

Belphie. He wondered how he was doing in the human world. Even though the whole exchange program had just begun, he had never received a reply from him after he texted him with his D.D.D.. Beel sighed slightly and was reminded of his hunger and he glanced at the clock. Once more, he grabbed another pen from his bag and watched the teacher. 

Rayne had noticed the movement beside her and she turned to look at Belzebub for a moment. She saw that he had such a serious, but sad, look on his face. She found herself feeling bad for him. She was not sure what could have been bothering him, but she did not like seeing that expression on his face. Then she watched as he ate the pen that was in his hand, it did not even look like he realized he did it because he then looked at his hand in confusion and then frowned again. Was he really always that hungry? Then again, she was reminded that he was the Avatar of Gluttony. She quickly dug into her bag and pulled out an extra pen for him. “Here,” she whispered at him with a small smile.

Beel looked to the side and saw the tiny female handing a pen his way. She had a sweet smile on her face and a kind expression. “Thank you..” he spoke in a soft manner and took the pen. This time, he really tried not to eat it, but it was difficult.

Luke could not help but glance behind him every so often to look at Rayne. He felt concern for her and even noticed as she handed Beelzebub a pen. Did she not listen to him when he heeded her his warning? Her soul was simply glowing from her kind act and he could see the different demons glancing her way. He glared at each and every one of them. He may have been small, but he reported directly to Michael! He had a duty to uphold and he did not want any of these disgusting demons to lay a hand on her.

Adoni tried her hardest to focus, as her vile memories mercilessly tortured her from within. She could tell there were constant demonic eyes on her, probably watching her aura flare up and down. But, she couldn't help with her aura flares, so instead she tried to regain control of herself. This proved rather difficult, however.

Adoni didn't know when it happened or how long she'd been spiraling beforehand, when she felt the gentle embrace of Asmodeus' energy seeping into her body, calming the raging flame of despair from inside. She was grateful and made a mental note to thank him after class.

With her memories quelled, she was able to focus on the lesson. It appeared that today they were discussing Azazel. A subject she was well versed in, given Lord Diavolo had taught her about Fallen Angels nearly 5 years ago, Azazel being the first and the main reason that humans learned magic. 

Adoni took detailed notes as the teacher spoke, and hardly noticed the other students anymore. 

Throughout class, Rayne continued with the notes. It was strange how many inconsistencies there were between what she had learned and what she was seeing now. Then again, she was not too surprised. It appeared this realm had lived the experience and knew the true tale. Boy, her church and parents are going to be surprised. She almost did not feel she could have the heart to ever tell them. How could she?

Beelzebub tried to keep his mind on taking his note. The pen he had belonged to the tiny sitting next to him. She was kind enough to give her pen up so he did his best to keep his mind away from his hunger and onto the task at hand, if anything, to not eat her pen up. He frowned as he glanced from his notes to her. He usually would not be this interested in a human, but he was in awe at how she could be so tiny.

Rayne looked up and bit her lower lip. She did not realize she was being watched since she was taken with the class. Considering she was on her second day, she was feeling more at ease, despite being in a place full of demons. She was taking to it better than she would have thought. It could have been because of Adoni’s presence in her life right now. It was as if she was an angel looking over her, of course, a different kind of angel other than the actual angels sitting in front of her. She glanced down for just a moment and noticed the angel named Luke was looking over his shoulder at her. Her eyes widened slightly as it had taken her off guard.

When he caught Rayne’s eyes, Luke immediately turned his head forward and towards the teacher. She seemed to be doing okay, but he did not like how Beelzebub kept looking at her. For all he knew, the tallest of the brothers was planning on eating her. Not on his watch!

The class finally came to an end and the next two classes had gone over rather smoothly. At least, better than the beginning of the first period. Rayne finally calmed down from when she witnessed Leviathan in his demon form. It was frightening for sure..

After class, Adoni made sure to meet up with Rayne so she could be sure the shorter woman wouldn't be bombarded with a bunch of Lesser Demons trying to get her soul. Adoni's Aura was enough to deter most of the demons, but for the rest of them, they noticed Diavolo's family crest on Adoni's left thigh. Soon Adoni and Rayne made it to the lunch line and waited for their turn to get lunch. Adoni collected her tray, staying away from the foods poisonous to humans, which was easy because it seemed that Diavolo made a decree that these poisonous foods be marked.  
She scanned the room and noticed Levi standing at the entrance to the cafeteria, she waved as she locked eyes with him, but then she hesitated and looked back at Rayne, she'd be damned if she was going to leave her alone.

She made her way to the cafeteria with Adoni and had grabbed her tray and the staff members made sure she had grabbed anything that was not poisonous to humans. Lord Diavolo had made it known they were to be watched and they would not go against his wishes, even though one of them knew better,

Rayne turned and smiled at Adoni, “I see Mammon sitting over there, I will be fine, I promise. Certainly nothing will happen between here and there,” she spoke to the taller woman, she knew that she wanted to meet up with Leviathan. 

Little did Rayne know, a pair of purple-pink eyes landed on her and he watched the two humans quietly. He scanned their expressions and wondered where they would sit. He noticed Rayne was pointing towards Mammon, who seemed to be in his little world. Even though Rayne was with Adoni, he still could not help but watch.

"Well, If you're sure…" Adoni replied, reluctantly, after she saw who Rayne was pointing towards. Her eyes then flickered back towards Levi who was waiting patiently, seemingly understanding why Adoni hadn't joined him yet. 

"Alright… I'll go, but if you need me just call." Adoni said, giving Rayne a sweet and caring smile before excusing herself to Join Levi. 

"Levi! I'm sorry I'm here." Adoni called out to him with a charming smile. Her excitement caused him to turn crimson, as he turned away.  
Normally Levi would rather nobody saw a Normie with him, but as she'd already proven, she was no normie. So Levi grabbed her free hand and led her to the clubroom. 

Rayne smiled towards Adoni and she nodded her head, “sure! I will call,” she nodded her head. Once she collected her lunch, she made her way into the large room with many seats. It was the first time she had been without Adoni since they arrived. But knowing that Adoni would be there if she needed help, she felt better.

She glanced around to search for a seat and she saw many eyes looking upon her, the many eyes of the lesser demons. The look within their eyes made her nervous as she walked. She gulped when she saw three of them approach her slowly. She was close to calling out towards her friend, even though she had just left. However, before she spoke a word the lesser demons made their way over, they stopped in their tracks and turned on their heels.

Rayne had a sigh of relief when they left but was not sure why. She noticed a large shadow overtaking her shadow before her and she turned to look and see who was behind her, a new fear taking her. It was Beelzebub. Her expression relaxed as she looked up towards him.

“Sit with me,” was all he said as he walked towards an empty table, his tray piled high with different assortments of food. His face was serious as he walked. He had seen the way those demons were looking at her, he was the closest brother and he was aware that he other demons knew he was not one to be messed with. He knew so long as she was with him she would be safe. He was a beast in the gym and the other demons also knew not to mess with the members from the Student Council due to their powers. It made it harder to target any of the human exchange students.

Rayne nodded and smiled, “sure,” she spoke as she followed him quietly. Once they made their way to the table and sat down, they heard another voice across the cafeteria. 

“Hey!!” it was the familiar face of Mammon. He had grabbed his tray and walked towards them. “What do you think you are doing, Beel? I am supposed ta be watching over Rayne!” he said suddenly as he took a seat next to her.

“Rayne was about to be eaten and you were not here, so she is sitting with me.” he said and began to eat his food while sitting on the other side of Rayne.

Once more, Rayne found herself between the two and they were fighting over her. Well, Mammon was fighting over her. Beel just sat quietly and began to eat his food. He seemed to be ignoring what Mammon was saying. Rayne was safe, so that was all he cared about in that moment.

From afar, Lucifer had witnessed everything. It was good Beel was close enough to run the other demons away. He was having a quiet discussion with Lord Diavolo away from prying ears all the while he kept his eyes on his brothers. He glanced around to make sure everything was going well. He took in Beelzebub and Mammon into account as well as Rayne. Then he searched the room for Adoni, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Satan. 

Asmodeus and Satan were sitting at their usual tables. Asmo was surrounded by the usual Fangirls and Fanboys, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of Adoni, the memory he had seen through his connection to her, a connection he hadn't known was there before then. The memory of what happened to her and how Lord Diavolo had helped her afterwards, it all cut him deeply and he wondered how this would affect their relationship later on. Especially if he wanted to make a pact with her, which he was beginning to realize, he did.

Satan had been watching Adoni the moment she entered the Cafeteria, his worry quite evident on his face, but when he saw her laughing and joking with Rayne as they waited in line he couldn't help but think about how he wanted to always keep that smile on Adoni's face. He wanted it more than he's ever wanted anything. He even entertained the thought of making a pact with her. And with that thought his Cheshire like grin spread across his face, wouldn't Lucifer just love that?

Everything seemed to have been going well enough. Adoni had scurried off with Leviathan and he assumed they were going to the game room, which was normal. He was still pondering on the events that took place this morning, they had not been forgotten. He turned towards Lord Diavolo, now that his curiosity was sated. 

Lord Diavolo’s eyes were also trained on his brothers and the human exchange students. He noted the moment Rayne and Adoni walked into the cafeteria. He noticed her aura was relatively normal and she had a protective feel within the aura. It was clear she was looking after the other human, which made him feel pride. He had watched over her for a while and even made sure to keep tabs with her grandmother, who he had been close with for so many years.

It did not surprise him in the least that she was protective over the shorter human, Rayne had not a single amount of power within her and she would be rendered helpless should she be left on her own merit against the demons. He would never wish to see another human get hurt again, especially the way he had seen Adoni hurt all those years ago. He swore to Adoni’s grandmother that it would never happen again. It was why he placed the crest onto her.

Then he saw the two seperate and Adoni met up with Leviathan before leaving the cafeteria. He then switched his gaze towards Rayne, if only to make sure she made it okay. He frowned when he noticed the three demons approaching her, but Beelzebub made his appearance right away which thwarted off the lesser demons. This put his mind at ease and once she sat next to Beelzebub, he was content and turned his attention onto Lucifer.

“Something very interesting had occurred this morning, Diavolo, maybe you have more insight about it?” He curiously spoke up as he turned to the red haired man. 

“Oh? And what is that?” he continued to have a rather laid back conversation with his oldest friend. He had often received reports from him and he knew Lucifer would keep him updated on anything that might be worth mentioning.

Lucifer frowned slightly as he looked onto his plate. It was almost embarrassing to recount considering how things turned out, “there was an incident this morning… involving one of my brothers and one of the angels,” he began,

“Is that so?” he replied, he kept his gaze onto Lucifer as he spoke. He knew it was rather serious if Lucifer brought it up so he put his complete attention towards him.

“It was Leviathan, Luke had verbally insulted one of the humans, Adoni, and it caused him so much anger, he transformed and nearly attacked the angel.” He still had the deep frown on his face. He could have understood to an extent if she was physically attacked, but in his eyes it was excessive. “I told him to stand down, but he insisted on pursuing him. The only thing that had stopped him was when Adoni walked into the room and called him off.”

Naturally, this had caused a bit of an ire in Lucifer. His brothers usually listened to him when it was serious. The fact this was not the case at this time had irked him. “I suppose what I am getting at is, I am wondering if she had already made a pact with him so early on…” he finally concluded his concerns.

Lord Diavolo frowned slightly as he listened. It was troublesome, indeed, that Leviathan had gone to such resorts so early on into the year, and even more so that he did not listen to Lucifer. However, the fact that Adoni had called him back actually did not surprise him. “I am sure this is not the case, if that is what you are worried about. There is a great power within her, Lucifer, you will see this. But I would not worry too much about it, besides, it might just be that Leviathan has a soft spot for Adoni” he said with a broad smile upon his face and a deep chuckle. “She is strong and does not know her own potential. I feel that her and Rayne are a great fit and will influence each other in the best of ways, I just have a feeling,” he stated nonchalantly. 

Usually, Lord Diavolo’s hunches were more than correct, he had never been wrong when it came to these certain things. He wondered how much power Adoni actually had and how her and Rayne would influence each other. “As you say,” he spoke and turned back to his food. He wondered just how much trouble this could be for him and it still gnawed at him that his brother chose to listen to Adoni over him. It was most unsettling indeed.

Rayne was quietly enjoying her meal but she couldn't help but glance around the cafeteria. Mammon and Beel were sitting on either side of her and for some reason, it made her feel safe and more relaxed. Beel was quiet but Mammon kept on bickering with her about finding him if she needed help, rather he was more or less grumbling it. It made her feel rather good. Although she still did not have a good assessment on Mammon’s character for how he acted when she first met him and now. It was obvious Rayne had no idea what a tsundere was.

As they ate, Beel would occasionally glance her way. Once more, he wondered how she could eat so little. She picked at her food like a little bird. It was almost kind of cute. He continued on with his own tray and cleared it off within moments. It always made him rather happy when it was full of delicious food that he never really took the time to enjoy. However, it made him feel a little sad when it was empty. He remembered how kind Rayne was the other night when she gave him the rest of her meal.

“Oy! Stop lookin’ at Rayne like that, Beel!” Mammon interjected as he turned to see how he was looking at her. “Just cuz you're done eatin’ your food doesn’t mean you can eat Rayne. Besides, she probably tastes awful,” he muttered as he turned to his own food. He frowned as he began to eat.

“I am not going to eat her, Mammon,” Beel says in a stern, yet calm, manner. He never liked it when his brothers fought and he never allowed himself to get involved as much as he could. He had a feeling that Mammon had some sort of interest in Rayne, he knew how he behaved when it came to things he enjoyed and it was always strange. He was fine with that, he could be interested all he wanted. This would not stop him from keeping an eye on Rayne since she had little means to defend herself. He was assured Adoni would be safe too since the other three seemed to have taken a liking to her as well.

Their conversation actually made Rayne softly giggle into her hand. She did not mean to be rude, but she found the interaction to be rather entertaining. She did not understand what it meant, but she felt that Beelzebub would not eat her, despite Mammon’s words. She did not even let it bother her that Mammon said she would probably taste awful. If that was the case, then no one would want to eat her.

“What? What is so funny?” Mammon snapped and looked towards her. However, the way she was smiling at him caused him to blush and look away. He felt that sting of irritation that she made him feel such a way. How could a stupid human cause him to feel this way?

“Nothing, you guys just make me laugh is all, I cannot help it,” she admitted as she glanced at her plate. She continued to eat quietly and the two brothers glanced at her but they looked away all the same. What a strange human.

Adoni was surprised when Levi had taken her hand, it even caused her to blush, and she was glad he couldn't see it. She followed him without hesitation, as she could tell by his aura he had no intentions of anything nefarious, though she scolded herself for even thinking that, even momentarily. This was Leviathan, the shy and adorable Avatar of Envy. 

They'd been walking for nearly five minutes when Levi stopped in front of a grey door with a frosted window above the handle. "Welcome to the Gaming Club." Levi said as he released Adoni's hand before turning a gentle smile her way. He was comfortable, though still nervous to have lunch alone with a girl. 

Adoni returned his smile as he opened the door and led them inside. She was excited and so glad they were eating where Levi would be comfortable,that way she could learn more about him in calm place, where they could talk more easily.

They spent most of the lunch period having an easy conversation as they learned new things about each other and even discovered that they shared a lot in common. And if this had been one of his Dating Sims, Levi would even joke that this lunch caused his Intimacy levels to skyrocket. But at one point the conversation took on a serious tone, as Adoni had mentioned that she normally wouldn't be alone with a guy so soon after meeting them.

"Why?" Levi asked as he turned his topaz gaze to Adoni's face. The gentle smile dropped as Adoni hesitated on her answer. "Is this about what happened after the bell rang?" She asked in response after a few seconds.

"Yes. But only if you want to tell me." Levi said, still gazing at Adoni with rapt attention.

Adoni sighed then met Levi's gaze, "Okay, I'll tell you."

It was obvious, as Adoni began to recount what happened to her five years prior, that Levi had asked a really painful and deeply personal question. And it made him angry, sorry for her and a myriad of other emotions at what he was learning. It was also obvious that Adoni had made it a point to keep most of the details implied.

But Levi knew, he knew exactly what they did to her. When she finished, he took Adoni's hand once more and looked her in the eyes, "I will never let anything like that happen to you again." 

Levi was so sincere that Adoni was at a loss for words, her face colored in a blush at this shear intensity, but she was quick to smile at him and accept his words, and deep within her she felt something click in her heart, she had no doubt that Levi would protect her if she ever needed it.

After a few more minutes of solemn seriousness, Adoni decided it was time to lighten the mood so she placed her free hand on Levi's cheek and kissed the opposite side. "Thank you My Lord Leviathan."

Lunch was going on with no issues. In the cafeteria, Rayne continued to eat her food in a comfortable silence. She was getting to the point where she was getting rather full. She did not have a whole lot left, but she turned and smiled towards Beel. He had been finished with his tray for a while now, but he still sat there. Rayne thought he would have gotten up to grab more food or go on to do whatever else he had to do. But, no, he stayed sitting next to her. “Hey, Beelzebub,” she spoke up and pressed her plate over. “Would you like to have the rest of my lunch? I am afraid I am full.” However, Mammon’s voice caught her attention and she turned towards him.

“Just call him Beel… you sound ridiculous trying to say his name in that funny voice of yours,” Mammon spoke in a bit of an irritated manner. Truth be told, he enjoyed the way her voice sounded. It was light and sweet but had some deeper undertones in some of the words she spoke. Besides, everyone called him Beel anyway.

“Oh, okay then, Beel, would you?” she asked again and turned from Mammon and towards Beel, who had already grabbed her plate and cleared it off. She couldn't help but giggle. It was clear he was always hungry. She would keep this in mind and she would perhaps bring some extra snacks with her for him. She had no idea that he would lose control and transform if he went too long without food, so she would inadvertently prevent this from happening.

After Beel swallowed what food she had, he turned towards her and looked into her face. “Thank you,” he spoke simply and kept his gaze on her. 

The intense stare he had captivated her for some reason. She could tell he was being sincere and it made her smile. “Oh, don’t mention it, I would have thrown it away anyway. I do not need a lot of food to be honest.” 

“Is that why you are so tiny?” The question had been itching within him the moment he saw her. “You humans either never eat enough or do not eat the right food,” he added as he tilted his head.

“Beel, not everything has to do with food, ya know? She is just a short stack, no matter how much she eats she would only grow out and not up,” he spoke as he rolled his eyes. He had a way of speaking that never really conveyed how he felt, he was a rather gruff person when it came to speaking his mind. 

Once more, Rayne could only giggle. She began to understand, to an extent, how their relationship dynamics were. It also showed that she was beginning to feel more comfortable at least around these two brothers as well as Adoni. However, she would come to find out how terrifying their demon forms would be. Yet, she did not know how Mammon hardly showed his true powers and demon form as much as his other brothers. Beel usually had a good handle on his temper in that manner, at least until food was involved.

“Whatever, let’s go. Lunch time is almost over and we need to get to class.” Mammon interjected as he stood. Before he stood up, he gripped Rayne’s hand to pull her out of her seat.

The sudden touch caused Rayne’s smile to slowly dissipate and a surprise covered her face. Her pale cheeks began to turn light pink from the gesture as she stood as he guided her up. “But… the trays,” was all she could say.

“The Little D’s will take care of it, let’s go. What class do you have next, I will take you there,” he muttered as he looked away. He could not let her see the blush on his face. He did not know why he grabbed her hand.

“Oh… okay then,” she spoke gently and turned back. Beel was right behind her as they walked. “Well, I have gym class.” Rayne replied as she followed along to wherever Mammon was leading her. She turned and saw that Beel was following along.

“I have gym too, I can take her there, Mammon,” Beel offered as he watched them. 

“Oy! I am the one who is supposed ta watch her, so I can take her, you do whatever,” he said without looking back. Beel did not have any response as he simply shrugged and followed behind.

Adoni couldn't help but smirk at how red she had made Levi with just a kiss on his cheek. Her hand was still on his face and she started to play with his hair and doing little touches here and there when finally it seemed that Levi had had enough. 

Levi abruptly stood up slightly knocking Adoni back in her seat, he then literally ran out of the classroom, narrowly missing running into his brick wall of a brother, Beel.

Adoni adjusted her skirt and came out of the classroom just as Levi turned down the hall towards whatever class he had next. Adoni still had her smirk on her face when she noticed Rayne and the others. "OH! Hello Lord Beelzebub, Lord Mammon, and hello Usessa, I was just about to go looking for you." Adoni said before she noticed that Rayne's tiny hand was engulfed by Mammon's much larger hand.

"Oooh I see you two are getting along very well." Adoni said in a teasing voice.

Just as the three passed the door, Beel noticed a familiar figure nearly slamming into his side but dodging at the last second. “Hm?” he stopped just to turn and watch as Levi ran away. He was simply red in the face. He had no idea what was going on.

“What the hell was that?” Mammon stopped for a moment which in turn stopped Rayne from walking. The two turned to look and only saw the back of Levi as he ran down the hall and disappeared. “Weird…”

Once Adoni had walked out of the door, before either of them were able to reply to her greeting she had teased Rayne slightly. At first she did not understand but once she looked down to see her hand gripped into Mammon’s hand. Her face flushed as she had almost forgotten about it. However, she was too nervous to pull away. “They were just showing me to class,” she looked away with an abashed expression. It was clear she was more than safe and in good company. The lesser demons in the hall would not even dare as much as look her way with how close the two brothers were to her. “Um… what class do you have next, Adoni?” she asked. She wanted to try and change the subject of her current situation.

"Oh don't mind Lord Leviathan, he was just surprised I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for being so kind and vowing to protect me." Adoni said in a nonchalant manner. 

She then smiled softly at Rayne "Nothing wrong with holding hands Usessa. But to answer your question, I have theater, which is in the Auditorium. So if I remember correctly I need to leave the main building," she gestured around the building they were standing in "Take a left and walk probably about five minutes down the path to get there." Adoni said as her left hand was gently placed on her chin as she gazed at the map in her right.

The red on Rayne’s face grew even redder as she heard her friend talk. “I am no…” 

“Hey! We are not holding hands, I am just showing her to her next class so she does not get lost!” Mammon had interjected before Rayne could say the same thing, but to not the same effect.

“I have the same class. You are holding her hand,” Beel replied, reminding him. He did not mean any harm by it, he simply stated a fact of what he had observed.

“Whatever!” Mammon scowled as he looked away, “you are going to be late for class. Come on!” he growled as he continued to walk. He pulled at her arm, but only slightly, he did not pull her nearly hard enough to hurt her. She followed along with a gasp but turned to face Adoni. She waved her way as a way of bidding her goodbye before Beel nodded towards Adoni and followed close behind once more. 

"See you after school Usessa, and sure Mammon, whatever you say, you tsundere." And with a chuckle at her last comment she waved to Beel and Rayne before turning around to head towards the front of the main building.

"Okay, so it was seven doors down to return to science class, then a left, no a right turn seeing as I'm going the opposite way of when I-" Adoni's muttering was cut off as a soft hand took her's, she turned to see who had dared touch her, when a familiar voice rang in her ears "Princess, as your handsome white knight I'll gladly escort you to class." It was Asmo, and Adoni instantly relaxed.

"Oh Asmo, I'm so sorry, for some reason I didn't hear you approaching." Adoni replied with a quick blush before she turned to face him. She didn't bothering removing her hand from his, as she was over the incident that morning, especially with how he calmed her after her flashback.  
"Oh that's because I wondered over while you were talking to Beel, Mammon, and Rayne." Asmo replied, though it struck Adoni that he was acting so subdued, but she just figured he was trying to be polite after this morning.

"Well alright then. And I will accept your invitation to walk me to class. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, but I actually think I was about to get lost trying to get the front doors." Adoni replied with a shy tone slipping into her voice.

"Then let's go Princess." Asmo readjusted his hand to slip his fingers through Adoni's and off they went to Theater Class. All the while Asmo was trying to keep his flirtatious nature in check, and probably would try from now on, at least around his Princess, it seems, he thought, that that memory of her may have affected him as well.

Once the trio had made it to the gym class, Mammon looked towards the door then turned to look towards Rayne. Why was she so short? “Well, here you go, gym class, no big deal. The GREAT MAMMON saves the day again!” he bolstered slightly as he laughed. “Well, go on then, you will be late,” he tried to rush her in. His job was done. Yet, his hand was still gripping her hand.

“Mammon, you need to let go of her hand first,” Beel spoke as he watched the two. He raised a brow as he kept his eyes on them.

When he heard this, he released his grip and pulled back, he had almost forgotten that he was holding her hand. “Look, I was just doin’ what I was supposed to be doin’, do not think too much into it. Lucifer had deemed me the most responsible brother, it is not as if I am scared of him, though, it’s just…” he grumbled as he tried to find a good reason for his words.

“You are going to be late for class, and we need to change.” Beel frowned as he began to walk with Rayne by his side.

Mammon flushed and turned away, then he realized he was going to be late, he began to run to make it to his next period. Stupid, useless human. However, he almost missed having her tiny hand within his.

As they entered the large gym, he pointed towards the locker room, “this way,” he walked her over towards the room. “There will be gym clothes for you in there.” He led her towards the door and he leaned against the wall as he propped his foot up onto the wall.

“Aren’t you going to change, Beel?” she asked him gently as she stopped by the door. She was quiet throughout the moment they entered. She was amused as she heard them speak. Now she wondered why he stood there.

“I will wait until you are changed then I will. If anything happens, call for me,” he said simply as he gestured towards the door.

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled as she waved at him. Why did she wave? She sighed softly as she entered the locker room to dress.

After she disappeared into the room, Beel kept his stern gaze around the gymnasium. He felt the eyes upon them the moment they entered. He was going to keep her close and safe. Naturally, he was not able enter the locker room since only girls could enter, but this was the best he could do.

About five minutes had passed and Rayne walked out with a flush over her face. The shorts were incredibly short! They stopped above her thigh! Not to mention the tank top that went with it. Her face was red and she couldn't even speak. She almost could not look him in the face as she stood there, she was exposing entirely way too much skin! 

Beel did not have any outwardly reactions to her appearance. He did take note of how it clung to her figure in an appealing way, but he was more focused on keeping her safe. “Follow me,” he stated as they walked towards the men's locker room. When they stopped he turned to her. “Again, if anyone comes near you, yell for me, I will come to you immediately. I will not take long,” he said as he disappeared into the locker room.

Much to his word, he was out in nearly under a minute. He wore black shorts that stopped at his knees and his sculpted calves were exposed and he also wore a sleeveless orange shirt that showed off his toned arms. Rayne was almost surprised at his physique. He was always eating but he was incredibly fit!

“You are going to be my partner, we pair up here, stay next to me,” he spoke as he nodded. His expression softened just a bit as she nodded. He could see the appreciation within her eyes.

Asmo had been kind and reserved, occasionally he threw out flirtatious comments, but it was tailored to Adoni, as a person, rather than just another female. They had made good time and barely hit their seats when the school bell rang. Adoni flinched, it would take some time getting used to this bell that sounded so similar to the bell that day.

However, before anything more happened, Asmo used his energy to calm hers. Adoni felt it and gave him a grateful smile before turning back to the front where the teacher was now standing. Today's class was about reviewing the basics of theater, then they practiced some techniques that would be helpful in the upcoming play and soon any negative thoughts were buried in the back of her mind.

Gym class began and the students were to pair up. None of the others even had a chance to find their way to the new delicious human. Beel never left her side the moment he had changed. He had a very intimidating look on his face just to show he meant business. He knew there were eyes on them and he was not going to allow any openings for anyone to approach her. He could feel the glow of her energy next to him and he would be damned if she left his sights.

Beel was unsure why he felt so inclined to keep her safe. It was just his duty right? He wanted to think this was the case, but deep within it was something more. She seemed so small and so fragile. He was powerful by his own right above these demons but he was the most physically powerful even by all of his brothers standards. If magic and their natural abilities were not involved, he would be more powerful just by physical prowess on its own. 

Once everyone had found a partner, everyone was to begin running laps around the gymnasium, this would warm up their muscles. Beel nodded towards Rayne to let her know she can start running. He would make sure to match her pace no matter how slow she went. He did not really mind this at all, he did not really gain much from these classes anyway, he had his real workouts at home where he can be in his own mindset. 

Rayne looked up towards him and then turned forward. She took a deep breath and took off as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She was not very fast, but she tried. She remembered running track when she was in junior high school, but that was a long time ago. She was not as quick as she used to be, but she ran at a pace that was comfortable to her, maybe even a little more so to improve her stamina.

As she took off, Beel stayed right behind her. It was to make sure she never left his sights, and even if they were being watched by the teacher, he could not keep his eyes on every student at the same time. Beel stayed true to his protective nature as he easily kept up with her. If her pace ever slowed down he would follow suit. Every so often he would glance around, demons could be tricky.

The other students had noticed how much slower Beelzebub ran. Usually he would be overlapping them all with ease, but it was made plain he was not leaving the humans side which made her an impossible target, for now. This went on for about ten minutes when the teacher blew on the whistle for them to quit. When they stopped Rayne slowed down. The group was now supposed to walk to cool off a bit before the class would begin. 

“You did good,” Beel offered her. He did not seem phased at the slightest, he looked just as he did before they began the run. 

Rayne slightly glistened from the sweat that had built over her skin and she was breathing heavy. “Thank you,” she exhaled gently, trying to keep her breathing under control. “It has… been a while… since I ran… like that,” she spoke in between breaths. 

Beel nodded as he walked by her side. He looked around before looking down towards her small frame. “This will be a good class to work on, you will need to learn to run fast, in case Adoni or we cannot be nearby. Although, I do not see that being an issue, but in case, I can train you after school too,” he said with a nod. It might have been the most he said in one moment to her.

Rayne turned to look at him, her cheeks were still flushed from the run but she smiled at him. He looked scary especially when she first saw him in the orientation on their first day. Now she did not feel he was scary as he was then. She could not help but smile, “thank you, Beel, that is very sweet of you.” 

He looked at her and pressed his brows together, but hearing how she complimented him had caused his cheeks to flush.

She saw it. Was he just a big teddy bear?

Adoni and Asmo were reciting some lines, for script memorization when they were approached by a taller figure. Asmo was the first to look up, and for a second he frowned. Asmo could see it plain as day that Simeon was interested in Adoni, by the way he was watching her lips move as she read her part. 

Adoni looked up when she didn't hear Asmo's line, and noticed he was looking behind her, so she turned.

"Oh hi Simeon! How are you?" She said with a pleasant look on her face. 

"Hey there." Simeon said, his voice like velvet.

"Hello." Was all Asmo said as he gave a side glance at Simeon. 

At that point Adoni decided to take over the conversation, which ended on a pleasant note as the school bell rang, signaling the end of class. The three parted ways, and Adoni was going to start walking to her next class on her own, when yet another brother fell into step with her. 

Satan had been waiting for Adoni's class to let out. He was waiting only a few moments before he saw her and fell into step beside her. "Hey kitten, mind if I walk with you to our next class?" He asked with a gentle smile. 

Adoni's smile brightened as she replied "Of course. I didn't know you would be in my Intermediate Magics class." 

"Oh? Well I thought you'd figure out why by now. Lord Diavolo has rearranged our schedules so that at least one of us Brothers is with you and Miss Kruspe in every class."

Adoni's brows furrowed as she recounted the day and sure enough she realized that at least one of the six Demon Lords was in all her classes up to this point. "Oh, I suppose you're correct. Do you know who'd be in my sixth period class then?"

"Actually, for the last period of the day, we have to take a special course, so instead Lord Diavolo will be with Rayne in her class, and you'll have Barbatos." Satan remarked rather matter-of-factly.

Adani was surprised by this, but merely nodded. "Well that'll definitely be exciting, as I'll be seeing Lord Barbatos in gym clothing. Do you think he's going to be that formal like he was on the first day, in gym class?" Adoni asked with a chuckle.

Satan's Cheshire smile graced his lips once more "Well I don't know, but that would definitely be hilarious. You'll have to tell me about it after class, well that is if you're willing to walk home with me."

Adoni reached out and touched Satan's arm, "You know what Satan? I would love it if you walk me to and from school every day." 

At her word Satan's face flushed with a deep crimson color. "As my Lady wishes." Was all he said before he opened up the classroom door and gestured for Adoni to proceed inside. Once inside Satan picked two seats, hoping Adoni would sit next to him, and she did.

Near the end of class, everyone was in a sweat, well, everyone but Beelzebub. They were given time to shower and once more, Beel walked her to the locker room to have her shower. The first thing he did was peek his head in to make sure it was empty, Rayne was the only female in the class so it should have been empty. He did not sense any forms from within, with that in mind he left and nodded towards her, “alright, go ahead and shower. I did not sweat any, so do not worry about me,” he assured her as he leaned against the wall once more.

Fortunately, Rayne was able to shower without incident and she was able to dress into her school uniform and leave along with Beel. She felt much better now that the sweat of the work out was gone and she smelled of fresh lilac. The scent hit Beel’s nose the moment she walked out. She smelled delicious. “Are you ready?” he asked her with a gentle smile and she nodded in reply. “Alright,” he then turned and waited for her to walk before him as they made their way to the exit.

“What is your next class, Rayne? I can walk you there,” Beel offered. He continued to be the protector of her until he found the next brother, or whoever she was in class with. 

“Well…” she began to speak but stopped when she nearly bumped into an even taller figure than Beel.

“The next class is history!” the man spoke in a deep boisterous voice before he gave a hearty laugh. 

Rayne’s eyes widened as she stopped mere inches away from Lord Diavolo himself. Her cheeks nearly flushed as her mind went blank. She remembered the day before where Adoni bowed and called him your majesty. Out of reaction, she immediately curtsied, “Your majesty!” she spoke suddenly, but with the immediate motion, she lost balance and nearly fell over to the side.

With one fell swoop, Diavolo reached and arm out to catch her and helped her regain balance, “Are you okay?” he asked with a look of concern on her face. 

The flush on her face only grew as she stood straight up and looked at him. She was more than embarrassed she could not speak. She could only nod.

“Good, and just call me Diavolo, you do not have to be overly formal,” he informed her with a wide smile before he looked up towards Beel. With a nod of his head he dismissed him to his next class.

Beel stood for a beat longer and looked at Rayne. “Alright, goodbye Rayne,” he spoke gently before he turned and left towards his next class.

“I am glad to see you are doing well,” Lord Diavolo spoke as he stood to the side and allowed her to pass as he gestured towards their destination. What he had implied was he was happy to see the brothers taking their duties rather seriously, even though there were hiccups here and there. 

“Oh, yes, sir. I think I am getting used to the classes so far,” she said with a nod of her head. She looked down, the ever burning of her cheeks crept from her cheeks and to the back of her neck. However, she walked forward towards the direction in which he led her. Was he here to just walk her to class? It was super nice of him to do so.

“Tell me, Rayne, how has your stay here in the Devildom treated you? You can be honest with me,” he spoke as he walked by her side. He had an easy grin on his face as he spoke with her. When the lesser demons avoided Beelzebub’s gaze, it was nothing compared to how their reaction towards Lord Diavolo walking with Rayne. They avoided being in the same hallway even if it meant taking the long way to class, they would not even dare be next to her with him around.

“Well, I admit, it was surprising at first, but I think it is going alright so far,” she nodded as she walked by him. She looked towards the ground but thought back to the beginning of the first period when she saw Leviathan in his demon form.

“I hope this morning did not give you too much of a fright,” he commented, noting her body language. Lord Diavolo had a way of recognizing when someone was lying or hiding something. He did not blame her too much for it, he knew she was a very subdued girl and noticed she did not prefer conflict..

“Oh, well, it did, but it was to protect my friend, I guess…” she did not want Leviathan to get into trouble despite how much it had frightened her. She could still barely look him in the eye at this point..

Lord Diavolo nodded slightly, “well, just know you are safe here, no harm will come to you, they may be frightening at times, but the brothers will not hurt you,” he reinforced this. He had made it clear to them that under no circumstance would they be harmed. “Ah, here it is,” he smiled as he stood up to his full height and held out his arm to gesture towards the door. Then he walked towards it and opened it for her.

“Ah… thank you, You… Lor… uh, Diavolo,” she spoke softly as she entered the room. She glanced around and looked for either of the brothers or for Adoni. However, the only ones she saw were lesser demons. She tensed slightly but she noticed that none of them had their eyes on her which made her relax more.

The door shut and she turned around as if she was in a panic. However, Lord Diavolo was still in the room with her. Didn’t he have to go to class… or something? 

“Well, now that we are all here, we can begin. Rayne, could you take your seat?” he asked her kindly as he gestured towards an empty on in the front. It was empty for a reason and he had made it clear no demon was to sit at that chair. There was a spell that Lord Diavolo set himself onto to ensure no demon neared it except to pass to the other seats.

“Thank you…” Rayne spoke as she sat down and slowly gathered her materials. There were no more empty seats, so who was the teacher? The answer was entirely clear to her as Lord Diavolo stood at the front of the class.

“Good afternoon students, and welcome to History class!” he spoke in a joyous tone as he held his arms out.

Intermediate Magics class went by quickly, she learned a few new spells, that even she could cast without using too much energy and soon it was time for Gym.

Satan had partially walked her to the gymnasium, before he had to turn and head towards the student council room. He figured she'd be okay, seeing as the gym was literally 20 steps away from the hallway where he turned. Though leaving her unattended for even a moment, worried him. Despite his worry though, he forced himself to continue. 

Adoni bid Satan farewell, and then soon entered the gymnasium. The gym was huge, the walls reached a height she couldn't fathom, and she couldn't even see the ceiling from where she stood. She had assumed that was for flying practice for the demons.  
As she scanned the room, she found several female students entering a door on the far side of the gym, there she figured was locker rooms so she made her way over to them.

Nobody messed with her, at least not physically and some only whispered behind her back, 

"She's Lord Diavolo's little witch…"   
"I heard she's practically his blood family"  
"Why is she so special? She looks boring and ordinary to me…"

Every voice was just a faceless sound, she ignored them to the best of her ability and quickly changed into her gym uniform. A pair of red shorts and a black tank top. She bound her snow white hair into a high ponytail and tied her red dyed bangs in two braids. 

After a few more minutes Adoni exited the girls locker room to almost bump into Lord Barbatos. But she'd been paying attention this time and avoided it. She gave him a huge smile and joined him on the mats for a warm up.

"Well Good afternoon Miss Amara. How is your first day going?" Barbatos inquired softly.  
Adoni, took a moment then decided to recount the day. Though she lingered on how she managed to get Levi to calm down. 

But before she could ask the gym teacher blew his whistle and the class began. Adoni decided she'd ask Barbatos about it after class.

As everyone began taking notes as class had already begun, Rayne paid close attention. She had no idea what this class was about, since she had never heard of the Devildom until just yesterday. She was sure it would be rather difficult since the only history she knew was what she learned at her time in the human world. It was still a very difficult thing to consider when she thought about that phrase. ‘back in the human world’. She could not help but shake her head as she continued on with her notes.

Lord Diavolo had an easy time lecturing the class. Everyone was entirely attentive and had their eyes upon him. Good. This is what he preferred. Since he was teaching the class, he knew his presence would prevent any trouble for Rayne. So far it seemed the first day had gone rather smooth for the human exchange students. He knew Adoni would have a relatively safe time but he still ensured that there was someone with her in each class that way she would have someone around that could help keep her grounded, in a sense.

“Yes, did you have a question?” Lord Diavolo asked, though his back was turned away from the class as he wrote on the chalkboard. He did not pull his eyes away from the board right away. “Well?” once he felt the eyes leave Rayne, he smiled. Then he slowly turned to face the class. Rayne was not able to feel it, but Lord Diavolo had given off just a tiny bit of aura, it was enough to cause the demons to avert their eyes entirely. They thought they were sneaky, taking the chance to glance at Rayne while his back was turned.

He watched everyone then looked towards Rayne, who had no clue what had happened, and gave a gentle smile. “Any questions so far?”

Rayne slowly raised her hand.

“Yes, Rayne?” he nodded his head in her direction and watched her calmly. His aura had disappeared at this moment.

“Well… you said, in regards to the previous kings of the Devildom, that the previous King passed the crown down to his son, and that current King is slumbering at the bottom of the Devildom… and when he awakens, he will pass it onto you?” she watched as he nodded his head at her assessment, “so is it like in the Human World, where they pass the crown down to the family members next in line?” 

“That is exactly right, as you have correctly assessed, after my father returns from his slumber, I will be crowned the next King of the Devildom,” he spoke with an easy smile. 

Her eyes widened. She knew she heard him say before that was to rule the Devildom, but it was still settling in. Why would the man who would be crowned king teach a class? Wouldn’t he have more important things to do?

Lord Diavolo grinned and he slowly walked from behind the desk and leaned his backside against it as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “You are wondering why I am teaching a class,” he said, it was more of a comment then a question. He could tell he was correct before she nodded her head slowly. “Well, it is because,” he looked down to the floor as he seemed to consider the question.

Rayne leaned in slightly as she watched his features. She looked from his red hair to his golden eyes and wondered what it was he was pondering about.

He then looked up with a broad smile on his face, “it is because I love teaching and I want to make sure everyone knows the history of our beloved kingdom!” he said as he gave another joyous laugh.

His answer was not something she expected but she slowly nodded. She felt she could understand this. He would want the people in his kingdom to be well informed of the history. With that, Lord Diavolo continued on with his lecture, and luckily there were no more incidents for the rest of the class. He had hoped that the meeting with the six brothers were going well, but he knew he could count on Lucifer to ensure it did. 

Adoni was actually a pretty good runner, at one point she had lapped all the lesser Demons and was very close to Lapping Barbatos, when he looked back at her. "Sorry Miss Amara, but I'm afraid you won't be Lapping me today." He said and then sped away from her.

Adoni's jaw almost dropped, but then something inside her stirred, while she found his words charming it appeared they also set off a competitive fire in her heart. Her eyes hyper focused on the retreating figure clad in a black hoodie and black basketball shorts, and matched his pace with a mischievous grin. "Is that so Babbar?" She said for only him to hear.

Barbatos flushed slightly at the old nickname after his initial shock of her matching his pace "Why are you calling me that now Addi? I thought you had outgrown that…" he said in timber matching her's, not that it had mattered, none of the other Demons would have dared to even try and match pace with Prince's personal butler

Now it was Adoni's turn to blush, but her quick brain automatically responded "Oh but Barbar, you used to like when I called you that."

The banter between the two continued on even after the Gym teacher blew the whistle to switch up tasks.

Everytime they were on opposing teams you could hear comments specifically thrown at one another. 

"Miss Amara, I thought you knew how to dodge better than that!"  
"And I thought you could throw better than that."

But the only time Adoni would use his nickname was when there was no chance that anyone else could hear it and it always caused him to blush a deep crimson.

"Oh BarBar, I bet I can hit the ball quicker than you…"  
"Not a chance Addi."

Gym was by far Adoni's favorite class for today, seeing as it gave her the chance to unwind and she got to see the competitive and fun loving demon she'd grown up with. Though if she was honest with herself, she did kind of feel weird having to refer to people she called Family as Lord, or His Majesty, but it was required of her in the Devildom, and after all she had been raised with the manners fitting one of the Kings Court.

Gym ended all too soon, which meant Adoni had to once again take on the proper air and revert back to keeping a public disconnect to Barbatos. And if we're to be fair, Barbatos didn't like the disconnect either, but he accepted it as a part of his duty. The final class bell rang and Adoni made her way to Barbatos, meaning to catch him before he headed to the showers, "My Lord Barbatos, do you have a moment? I have a question I'd like to ask you." She inquired as she approached his side. Adoni caught herself from checking him out, but it was difficult, his face was red from the exercise, sweat beaded and droplets fell from his chiseled face after rolling down his captivating jawline. Adoni blinked at put those thoughts aside, there was no way he'd even look at her the way she was at him.

"What can I help you with Miss Amara?" Barbatos replied. Though he couldn't help admiring her Beauty. Barbatos had always known she'd one day become a beautiful butterfly. Sure the light in the gym would never compare to the way the sunlight had hit her platinum hair back in the human world, but the Demonic Lamplight had its own glow that complimented Adoni.

"Well, This morning I made Lord Leviathan stand down from a fight when even Lord Lucifer was unable to… Do you know how I managed to do that?" Adoni asked in a tone that indicated both concern and embarrassment.

Barbatos wanted to touch her and reassure her, but there were still too many people around them for that kind of behavior to go unnoticed. So what he did was make sure a reassuring tone was used when he spoke to her. "Yes, I heard about that from His Majesty. I can guarantee you needn't worry about that. It's one of your hidden abilities, and can only be accessed in dire situations, such as what happened this morning."

"Oh…" came Adoni's reserved reply. It was obvious to Barbatos that she was uncomfortable with this new ability, so he quickly added "You can learn to control it in Intermediate Magics. So please don't fret Miss Amara."

This time a genuine smile of thanks slipped onto her face "Thank you Lord Barbatos, your words are like a soothing balm to my frayed nerves." And with that Adoni skipped away from Barbatos to collect her things for her shower.

It took Barbatos a moment to recover, surely she didn't mean that in a way other than gratitude, he thought with a sigh. Surely Addi would never see him in the same light that he saw her. But he quickly shook that thought from his head and headed towards the shower. 

Adoni had waited until she was the only person in the gym before she walked into the showers. She didn't want to tempt any of the lesser demons into a fight, because that's what would happen, given the things she heard throughout the day about herself.

She was replaying the hostility in her head as she walked into the showers, not paying attention to much else. She was wearing only her towel, and nothing else, her uniform was on the hanger, which she held over her shoulder. The showers were still humid as she walked in, as if someone had just ended their shower. She passed over to the furthest stall and pulled open the curtain. 

Her eyes widened in shock, before her stood a very naked and very wet Barbatos. The water coating his lithe but fit body. He was well sculpted and cut in all the right places, her eyes wandered over him, and she followed the cut of his abs to the V just above his well proportioned... "Oh by my Lord Diavolo! BarBar I'm so sorry!!" Adoni cried as she quickly covered her eyes and turned away. 

Barbatos was in just as much shock as Adoni, though he'd be lying if he said the image of her towel clad form wasn't burned into his head. Adoni was curvy, she had large breasts, he figured she was a probably a C-cup, her torso was almost a perfect hourglass, though she had a but of a tummy, which Barbatos realized was cute, her hips were wide and perfect for carrying a child, why was he thinking these things, and her thighs we thick, and a fleeting thought of having them wrapped around his waist crossed his mind.

Then she shouted and he turned to face the inner walls of the shower. "Addi, um you're in the men's showers…" was all he managed to say before he heard her running out of the showers, and he assumed into the proper showers. He could feel his face burning, and found himself plagued with naughty thoughts. 

Luckily his DDD rang and he was able to focus once again. He answered and quickly got dressed. "Yes Your Majesty I'll be right there." Hopefully later on he'll be able to forget the image of Adoni dressed in such a way, but he rather doubted it. 

Adoni was hiding in the girls showers now but she was unable to focus. The image of a naked Barbatos plastered all over her brain. It took her nearly half an hour to calm down enough to quickly shower and get dressed. Just as she was buttoning her final button her DDD chimed with a text notification, it was Satan worrying about where she was. Oh good a distraction, she thought as she called him, he answered on the first ring "Hey Satan I'm sorry. I'll be right there, I just have to grab my backpack." She paused for his response and then replied again "Oh I'm by the showers. Yes I'll wait just outside the gym for you." 

It was near the end of History class and it went rather smoothly. Ever since Lord Diavolo had made it more than clear that he knew someone was looking Rayne’s way, none of the demons dared glance her way for the rest of the class. Once the bell rang Diavolo placed the chalk down and turned towards Rayne, “Rayne, if you do not mind, would you stay back a moment?” he asked with his signature easy smile.

Rayne was in the middle of putting her supplies away when she heard him. She stopped and turned towards him. “Oh, okay,” she said with a nod. She finished putting her books away and sat in place. Every demon that passed her made her feel uneasy, but they did not dark glance her way, they knew better. Once the class was cleared out he walked over towards her desk. 

He stopped before it and watched her for a moment. He could sense her unease but it disappeared once the demons cleared out. That was good. It showed she was not uneasy around him, which she had no reason to be. “Rayne, I am glad to see you are so attentive in class. If you have any questions about anything, whether it is about class or anything outside class, you can always come to me. It will never be a bother and I will help you with whatever issue you may have. I just wanted you to know if you ever need to, you can come to me.” He nodded as he now wore a serious expression. Although he was rather light hearted and laid back, he did take his duties seriously.

As he spoke, she quietly watched him. She was still sitting so she had to crane her head back to maintain eye contact with him. “Yes, I appreciate that, thank you,” she said with a gentle smile. When she first came to this world, it was brand new, even though she had read about the human’s version of this world. It was obvious there were bad demons here, but she never took into account that there were kind demons. It made her feel even better that these kind demons were basically the ones running the Devildom. 

“Good,” he spoke and the wide smile returned to his face. He turned to the door of the classroom and just as he did, it opened and Lucifer walked in. He had a somber look on his face as he glanced towards the two. “Good timing, after you walk Rayne home, I expect to see you at my manor for a full report, Lucifer,” he stated as he turned his body to face Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, “yes, Diavolo,” he replied simply before turning his ruby gaze towards Rayne. “It is time we go,” he stated in his usual authoritative voice. 

Rayne picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder before standing up and turned towards Lord Diavolo. “Thank you very much, Diavolo, I appreciate it.” It felt weird just using his first name, but he had asked her to do so, and she did her best to remember this. 

As she walked towards him, Lucifer simply raised a brow before nodding towards Diavolo and they took their leave.

The Demon Prince watched as they left and once the door closed, he pulled out his D.D.D.. “Hey Barbatos, are you ready to set up for the meeting? If I remember correctly, you are finishing up at the gym?” he asked but rose a brow when he replied. “Barbatos? Are you feeling alright?” he asked as a look of concern appeared over his face and he turned and looked at the ceiling. He sounded rather off, Diavolo wondered if something worrisome had happened. 

“W-what? No my Lord, I just had a small incident in the showers… Nothing to worry about though Your Majesty.” Barbatos replied, trying to sound calmer over the phone than he actually was.

“How was your first day, Rayne?” Lucifer asked the petite woman as he walked by her side. Just as when she walked with Diavolo, the demons did not dare come near them. 

“It went by pretty good, I learned a lot,” she said as she scratched her cheek a little. She learned more than what she saw in class. She had learned about the fact that the brothers had demon forms, even though she had only seen one. She also learned that Beel was just a big, quiet softie from what she had seen. Even Mammon was growing on her and she was getting used to his mannerisms and just how he was. Another thing she learned was how kind and genuine Lord Diavolo appeared, that is if her family's view of demons were incorrect about demons and deception. He genuinely seemed concerned. 

Lucifer nodded as she answered. He felt there was more below her brief answer, but it satisfied him for the time being. “Good, I am glad things seem to be going well for you, I assume you did not have any issues with the denizens here?” he questioned as he walked by her side. Once more, he walked with an upright posture and an air of authority.

She shook her head, “I did not, someone was always with me, Mammon and Beel are very nice.” She said with a gentle smile. This caused Lucifer to turn and slightly glance at her. 

He once more worried about her mild demeanor. Sure, his brothers were not completely terrible, but he would not go as far as calling them nice, Beel, maybe, but Mammon was always such a problem on his own. “Well, I am glad to hear that, it is their job to look after you, either way. It would look poorly on Lord Diavolo if anything happened to you two.” He stated. He said it in a way that he hoped she picked up that it was their job, not that they were being nice. She was too kind and naive. Sometimes, it was good to have a bit of a cynical look on things in life, she did not seem to feel any of these.

“I understand,” she said with a gentle smile. She fidgeted with something against her shirt which lay beneath it. It was something she did out of habit and never thought about it. They walked in silence towards the house. It felt strange, even though she was feeling easier about it, she still could not believe she was living, walking, and attending school with demons. It caused her to rethink a lot of things. While it was quiet, she thought about how Adoni was doing and where she might be. Even though her day had gone rather well, she found herself missing her since they only saw each other at breakfast and on their way to lunch.

Satan was already outside the gym’s main doors when Adoni joined him. Her hair was in a braid and obviously still wet, her eyes were downcast and a blush was apparent on her face.   
“Hey Kitten, what’s wrong?” Satan asked softly as he reached under her chain to pull her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. 

Adoni flinched at the touch but forced herself to remain still as her first response was to pull away. She reminded herself that this was Satan and he didn’t know what such a touch triggered in her. 

Satan immediately let her go when he felt her flinch. “Sorry Kitten. I won’t do it again. Now please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh, um, I accidentally saw something earlier I wasn’t supposed to see. But don’t worry, it was only shocking but there’s no reason to worry.” 

As Adoni changed the subject she and Satan began walking and talking about more pleasant things that happened throughout the day. Soon they caught up to Lucifer and Rayne. Satan merely acknowledged his brother while Adoni ran ahead “Good evening Lord Lucifer. Hello Usessa!” 

Lucifer and Rayne were walking in an oddly comfortable silence, the wind blew through their hair. It was a surprisingly nice evening. Rayne heard a familiar voice and she turned and smiled and waved towards Adoni when she saw her and Satan approaching them. “Hey Adoni!” she had a broad smile on her lips as she slowed her pace a little so Adoni could catch up.

“Good evening, Adoni,” Lucifer nodded towards her and glanced towards Satan in acknowledgement. “I trust you had a good day?” he asked her as he looked forwards..

“ I did my Lord, though I was quite surprised that I had Gym with Lord Barbatos.” Adoni replied with an amused smile. “What about you two? Did you have a good day?”

At her response, he only gave a nod. He had known about her schedule since he had a meeting with the other five brothers. It left Barbatos and Diavolo with Adoni and Rayne respectively. At her final question he paused and glanced towards her slightly. “It went well enough,” was the only response he could come up with before setting his gaze forward for a moment.

“I had a good day, Adoni,” she replied with a smile. She waited until Adoni caught up before she continued to walk. She had an easy smile on her face since she was happy to be reunited with her new friend. If anything she was another female, the only female, she could speak to.

“Satan, go ahead and walk them back home, I have to meet up with Lord Diavolo, I trust you can manage?” he asked as he turned towards Satan with an expected look in his eyes.

Satan bristled at Lucifer’s implication, but he was not in the mood to fight so he bit back his snide remark and only said “I understand. I’ll take care of them.”

Lucifer only nodded as he turned toward the other direction and made his way towards Diavolo’s manor. He merely glanced back towards Rayne and only let his gaze linger for a moment. She was too busy speaking with Adoni to really notice his actions. After that, he turned and went on his way.   
Satan had caught Lucifer’s not so subtle glance back at Rayne, but filed it away to use against him some other day.  
Rayne turned towards Satan and offered him a meek smile. She had not spent a whole lot of time with him so she was unsure as to how he was. Adoni did seem easy around him so he could not have been too scary. “Adoni, how were your classes? Did you learn anything fun?” she asked with a broad grin.

“Oh yes. Satan here actually helped me learn a new spell today. Would you like to see?” Adoni said with an eagerness, that left Satan blushing. 

Adoni was already pulling out an origami cat from her bag, Satan recognized it as the one he made for her earlier “Oh, you want to show her that one?” He inquired with a shy smile.  
“Yes! Of course I do. It was so cute.” Adoni retorted without even looking up at him.   
“So would you like to see it?” Adoni asked Rayne once again.

As she mentioned the new spell, Rayne looked towards Adoni with a bright smile, “I would love to see it! Show me!” She had a bright smile on her face and her purple eyes widened. Magic was another thing that was rather new to her. Due to her upbringing, she was never able to watch Harry Potter or anything that had witchcraft. She knew Adoni was kind and she trusted her even though they had only met. But she felt it would be something fun to watch.

Adoni held out the little paper cat to Rayne as she muttered the Latin words. The paper cat stood up in her hand and began to dance a little jig before doing a couple flips before settling down as the spell faded. “I just learned the spell, so it wasn’t very long as it took a lot of energy. But if I can keep practicing I can make it dance longer.” Adoni said with an excited and slightly childish look in her sparkling garnet eyes.

The shorter female simply gasped as she watched the paper cat dance. She pressed her hands against her lips and jumped a little in excitement. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen! “That is amazing Adoni!” Who knew magic was so great? She had always been taught how evil it was. This was not evil at all! “What else can you do?!” She asked as her wide purple eyes glistened as she rounded towards Adoni’s face.

“Okay I’ll show you, but I’ll need help. SaiSai, will you come here?” Adoni said, turning towards Satan who was right behind her. 

Satan became a blushing mess at the new nickname from his Kitten, but obeyed her request quietly. Once at her side she took his hand.

“Okay we’re going to do the one the teacher showed us. About how to change one object to another.” 

Adoni said before she closed her eyes and started the incantation, Satan joined her and soon the paper cat started to glow and float in the air, the glow brightened and with a brilliant purple and green flash it landed back in Adoni’s hand as a crystal cat figurine, which she held up to show Rayne.

The entire time Satan and Adoni worked on the spell, Rayne could not keep her eyes off of the paper kitten. Her heart swelled as she watched it float up into the air. It began to glow and it made the most beautiful colors. Rayne had never seen anything so spectacular in her life. Was this real life?

As Adoni held up the crystal car figurine, she walked closer to it and looked at it in awe. “Adoni… you are incredible… you too, Satan!” she said with a large grin. She almost looked like a small child if it had not been for her mature and feminine body. “Can I?” she asked as she pointed towards the new shape of the cat, she wanted to hold it for some reason.

“Yes, of course you can! But be careful, it’s crystal now and even more fragile than before.” Adoni cautioned, mostly worrying about shards cutting Usessa’s small fingers. She gently placed the crystal cat into Rayne’s tiny hands with a smile.

When the crystal figurine was placed into her hand, she cupped her hand carefully. She looked at it in sheer joy. It was the most wondrous thing she could ever fathom seeing, the way it was made, everything. After a moment, she frowned while she kept her eyes onto it. Adoni would have been able to tell that her emotions had gone from jovial to rather sad.

“My parents…” she said softly. “They think magic, or anything witchcraft, is the work of the Devil. I was never allowed to watch anything that contained magic. They said I would go to Hell if I did. They said magic is wicked and evil. But… this is not evil at all, it is beautiful,” she whispered as she held it gently. Her emotions were still saddened though it still held a bit of mystical wonder.

Adoni frowned at what she was just told, but instead of saying what she actually wanted to say, she said “Magic, like many things in our world, is only evil when misused by the caster. If the caster is kind and good their magic will be as well.” 

Rayne turned her head towards Adoni for a moment. Her eyes were wide, she had hoped she did not offend, but she spoke to her in her usual gentle manner. She smiled gently and nodded. It made sense. But she still felt sad, why didn’t they tell her there was good magic?

As Adoni spoke Satan felt a sting in his hidden heart, why did some religious people have to be so jaded? He wondered.

“Hey Rayne,” Satan began softly “May I see the crystal cat a moment?”

She turned her attention from Adoni and glanced towards Satan, “oh, sure,” she said gently and walked over towards him. She did not want to drop it so she was very careful. She kept her hands cupped as she reached out towards Satan, she would not release her grip until she was sure he had a hold of it..

Satan cupped the underside of Rayne’s hands as she placed the crystal cat in them securely, and gave her a reassuring smile. “Watch this.” He said before muttering a spell Adoni hadn’t learned yet. Once again the cat was engulfed in a glow, it was a rainbow of colors, it began to float just as before, but this time the glowing orb split in two with another brilliant flash, both landing in his hand. 

When the light faded, there were two crystal cat figurines, one purple and one red. “Here.” Satan said simply as he handed Rayne the purple cat and Adoni the red. “I even made it a sturdier crystal so it won’t break even if dropped from a great height.”

Adoni took hers and kissed Satan’s cheek as a thank you, Satan blushed but still waited for Rayne to take hers, if she wanted it. 

Rayne had gently passed the crystal and watched with curiosity as Satan grabbed the crystal and proceeded to do something else with it. She was unsure what it was, but once more her gaze set upon it as he split it in two. She was astounded as she now saw two crystal figurines of the cats. When he handed her the purple one, she gently grabbed it from his hand.

“Wow… thank you, Satan!” she said as she looked up into his face. She had the purest and joyful smiles and her spirits were raised once more. It was more than a kind gesture to her and it was one she would keep with her for as long as she could. She was warm and full of appreciation. As the minutes passed, she was starting to see that demons had been nicer than she ever expected. Her parents had to have been wrong.

After a few more moments of gentle bliss, Satan started to feel uneasy, and then he realized why it was late evening now and the two girls’ souls were too bright and attracting unsavory beings. “I’m sorry Ladies, but we should probably get home now, It’s my night to cook Dinner and I promised I’d take care of you two.”

Adoni could hear the breathing of the hidden beasts and quickly joined Satan with keeping Rayne unaware, “Oh he’s right Usessa, I’m also getting hungry myself so let’s hurry home.” Adoni said with a calm smile.

As they mentioned dinner, Rayne smiled and nodded. She was unaware of the dangers beginning to rouse within the trees and the depths of the Devildom. She turned and walked with them as she held the figurine carefully in her palms. She kept her eyes on them as they walked. She could not help it, it was the perfect shade of purple that was her favorite. She knew this was something she would truly cherish for as long as she could remember..

The funny thing was the fact the gift had been blessed to her by her friend, who has magical abilities, and a demon who was literally named Satan. Her parents had to have been wrong. There was nothing evil or cruel from either that she had really noticed or witnessed so far.

Rayne continued to trail behind and walked towards the house with Satan and Adoni, keeping up as she gazed at her little gift.

Adoni had realized Rayne was not right next to her and she began to panic, She turned back and saw that she was several paces behind them with a winged demon quickly gaining on her. Adoni, while quick, wouldn't be able to reach her before the winged demon would be on Rayne. 

“Satan!” Adoni shouted and when he turned around he saw what was happening. 

He jumped high into the air and transformed out of sight, with extreme speed he flew into the winged lesser demon and they crashed into the trees off to the left. Adoni then used her super speed to get to Rayne. In a flash she was at her side “Usessa I need you to hold my hand as tight as you can.”

As Adoni shouted, Rayne looked up and jumped slightly. Her eyes were wide and she was unsure why she shouted. She saw as Satan jumped up but did not know where he disappeared to. She heard a loud crashing noise behind her and she turned back. However, before she was able to see what was going on, Adoni was by her side. She had a bit of a panicked look on her face. What was going on? 

Throughout the whole confusion, she had dropped the figurine while she gripped Adoni’s hand tightly just as she had asked her to. She tried to lean to grab the figurine, but she could not quite reach where it had landed. “W… wait!” she was desperate to grab it, it was something that had been gifted to her and she did not want to lose it.

“Rayne I’ll grab it, please just go with Kitten!” Satan’s voice could be heard from the trees along with sounds of fighting shortly afterwards. 

Adoni didn’t wait for Rayne’s response before she locked her fingers between Rayne’s and with another flash the two girls were at the House of Lamentations’ door which Adoni slammed open and dragged Rayne inside.

She heard the noises, but she had no idea what was going on. Was Satan going to be ok? What happened? She was pulled along and had no choice but to follow along as Adoni pulled her along.

Beel was on his way to the kitchen and had walked down the steps and into the foyer before he heard the door slam open. He stopped and turned onto his heel and watched as Adoni and Rayne entered. Rayne looked panicked and Adoni had an expression of anger but her eyes held some sort of fear. “What happened!” his mind went straight from food to the scene before him, he walked forward and looked behind the two past the open doors.

At Beel’s words Adoni spun around and practically shoved Rayne into his arms “Please protect her! I’ll explain in a moment I need to help Satan!” And with that Adoni ran back outside to fight alongside Satan. 

As she ran she called out “Leviathan!” and in a brilliant flash of orange light Levi appeared next to her in his Demonic form, he instantly started running with her even though he was confused. 

“W-what’s happening?!” Levi asked.

“Winged Demons, they attacked us on the walk home, Satan is fighting them alone!” Levi didn’t need to hear anymore. Winged Demons were hive minded creatures and thus would swarm if one of their number was in distress. Adoni led Levi to where she last heard Satan and dove into the trees, Levi was a step behind her. Satan was cornered when they found him, without hesitation they grouped up in a triangle, each fighter facing a horde of winged demons. Even with Levi’s help, it was obvious to Adoni that they weren’t going to win this fight, but she knew if they didn’t fight, they were as good as dead. “Alright, I know the odds and it’s not favorable, but if we fight we have a chance to escape.” Adoni said her voice was in an odd tone and she seemed like a totally different person. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Adoni launched at the first winged demon before the brothers even moved, casting combat spells and taking out one demon after the other. She could hear the boys fighting behind her, but she moved her attention only to the winged demon she was fighting.

Just as quickly as they burst into the door, Beel watched as Adoni pushed Rayne towards him. His arms were already reaching out and he caught her safely and looked down at her. She was shivering due to confusion, though she knew something was wrong. “Rayne,” he spoke her name softly and straightened her up on her feet. He looked towards the door. Why did they get back so late? He wanted to go out and help, but he knew that he needed to stay with Rayne.

He worried for his brothers and Adoni, but he had to ensure Rayne was safe. He picked her up, which was easy since she weighed nothing, and carried her from the foyer. He glanced around, where was Mammon or Asmo? Better yet, where was Lucifer? He ran her up the stairs and away from the foyer, if anything to keep her away from the panic of the room. Once he was upstairs, he placed her on the ground, but held her up gently against him. “Rayne, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked. He kept a calm and composed tone, if only to keep her calm.

“I… I am okay but.. I think Satan is in trouble. I do not know what happened but it sounds like…” she was cut off as she felt him gather her into his arms and pull her into and embrace.

The motion he made was only to comfort her. She did not need to worry herself about what was going on outside. She was already trembling and he did not know what he could say to make her feel better. Embracing her against his strong body was the only way he could calm her down and it seemed to be working.

Meanwhile, in the secret study, Lucifer heard the door crashing open. While Beel was taking Rayne upstairs, Lucifer was already out the door in his full demon form. He had a deep frown on his face and he knew what was going on. They came back too late. ‘Damn it, Satan’ He growled in his mind as he turned towards the chaos.

Under a few seconds flat, Lucifer had flown towards where the fighting was. In quick movements, he blasted back every winged demon until they realized, regardless of their numbers, they realized there was no way they could win. The demons that were not severely injured had retreated and flew away with their tails in between their legs.

Lucifer was levitating with all of his demonic glory and prowess and only when he felt the danger had passed, he turned and faced Satan first and then towards Adoni. “My study. Now.” Was all he said. He then turned towards Leviathan, “inside, your room,” He had an expression that he was absolutely not kidding. They were in an unsafe predicament and he needed to get to the bottom of this right away. He lowered towards the ground, his wings as well as his horns dissipated as his feet landed neatly on the ground. His usual clothes replaced his cloak that was adorned with phoenix feathers. 

Adoni and Satan said nothing only nodded, they knew they had messed up, and were willing to accept the consequences, Levi on the other hand met Adoni’s eyes, but as their gazes locked he realized that Adoni was going to take the blame for Levi’s inclusion and he wanted to protest, but once again he felt the compulsion to obey her, even though the order was only given with her eyes. Levi hated feeling this compulsion and decided later that evening he would speak to Lucifer about it. At the mention of his name Levi turned towards Lucifer and met his eyes, “Alright, I’m going… I’m missing a raid anyway…” and with that he stalked off.

While Adoni and Satan were called to the study, Rayne was still embraced within Beel’s arms. She found comfort within them and it calmed her down, somewhat. She was still worried about Satan and Adoni and it showed. She felt his shirt against her face and the warm coat against the side of her face. She closed her eyes and worried quietly. She could not help but let her arms wrap around him from under his jacket, she took the solace in the comfort.

Beel was silent as he held her against him. He was surprised that she reached out and held him from under his coat, but he did not press her away. He tightened the hold as his large hands rubbed gently over her back. He heard footsteps coming up the steps and he looked up. It was Lucifer, and he did not look happy. Beel had a frown on his face as he looked up towards him. He was slightly bent over her since they held each other and he looked like someone protecting a precious treasure. 

“Beel, return to your room,” Lucifer spoke sternly, albeit a little more gentler than when he spoke to the others outside. His face softened only slightly when Beel slowly pulled away from her. 

Rayne opened her eyes and felt she had missed his comforting touch, but she did not protest. She bit her lower lip gently as she watched Beel stand up to his full height. He looked down at her and had just a bit of a pained look on his face before he turned to walk away. He was fidgeting with his hands and he turned to look over his shoulder. She was watching him walk away. He turned from her and entered his room.

“Rayne, I need you to follow me,” his voice was gentle, yet still held that authoritative tone within it. 

She slowly nodded and stood up. “Is Satan and Adoni okay?” she asked very meekly. She was afraid of the answer.

“They are fine,” was all he said, it seemed to be enough to quell her worries.

Rayne felt a soft sigh of relief, although she was now concerned with what he could want with her. Before long, she was in Lucifer’s study where she saw Satan and Adoni. Her eyes widened as she saw the injuries on Adoni and Satan, although the injuries on Satan seemed to be slowly healing though he had a black eye. Her eyes widened, what happened?

She could not help it, she ran over to Adoni’s side, “Adoni! Wha.. what happened?” she looked all over from her forehead to her cheek. She did not even think twice as she unbuttoned her jacket and raised her shirt to her teeth. She ripped it and pulled at it until she ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt, she pressed it against her face to stop the bleeding.

When Adoni realized what Rayne was doing she immediately pulled her own jacket off to keep Rayne’s tiny body hidden from the men. She’d have to have a talk with her about that later. “I appreciate that Usessa, but you don’t need to fret.”

“That… is not necessary, as she said” Lucifer spoke as he frowned. He did not expect her to do that. He walked to the table next to his chair and opened the drawer. He quietly pulled out a vial out of the drawer as well as a cloth. He then turned towards Adoni and Rayne. She seemed insistent on helping. “Use this.” Lucifer spoke and waited for Rayne to grip it.

Rayne was still in a bit of a panic, so she did not register what she did was wrong, despite her upbringing and adversity to showing any skin. She turned and opened the vial and poured some of the liquid onto the cloth to wipe the wounds on her face, carefully.

Lucifer quietly stood and waited for them to finish. He glanced towards Satan, he knew his injuries would heal fine on their own, but his gaze lingered. It was his responsibility to make sure they were safe. But he remained quiet for the time being. 

Finally, Rayne had applied the liquid and it seemed to be working. “Is there…. Anywhere else you are hurt?” she asked softly. She was calming down now, but she still worried about her friend.

“I’m fine Usessa, I do have a few more cuts, but they’ll be gone by morning. But thank you.” Adoni replied with a gentle look. She was very glad that she had gotten Rayne to safety before the swarm arrived.

Once things calmed down, Lucifer inhaled gently. He would remain calm, however he needed to let them be aware of the severity of the situation. “Now, what happened?” He asked as he crossed his arms.. “Why were you out so late?” he was clear and to the point.

After she put down the vial and cloth on the table they stood by, Rayne fidgeted and looked down. She bit her lower lip and slowly walked forward after she turned away from Adoni. “It is my fault.. They were walking towards the house, but I asked Adoni about her magic… I wanted to see more.. And after that, I trailed behind and slowed them down,” she looked down. She did not have the courage to look him in the face.

Lucifer pressed his brows together as he just watched her quietly. There was a frown upon his face as he watched her.

“Actually, it was my fault. I had helped Adoni with some spells that caused the girls’ soul aura to flare which woke the Nocturnal Ones from their sleep much earlier than they usually wake up on their own.” Satan added as he stepped forward to stand between the girls.

Adoni was shocked, that wasn’t what happened. She asked Rayne if she wanted to see her magic, she was the one who asked Satan to help her, and it was her fault for Rayne falling behind because she was careless… 

Adoni stepped forward and stood in front of Satan and Rayne, “While all of that is true, I was the one who prompted everything and I was the one who failed to insure that Rayne was next to me. I was the one who caused Satan to transform and fight while I made sure that Rayne was safely in the house, I even got lucky that Beel was already in the foyer when I had him take charge of protecting her. And I’m the one who summoned Levi to my side and forced him to battle. While each of us had a part in this, I’m the only one who should be punished as everything ultimately was my fault.”

Lucifer had not expected this. It was usual for the brothers to either remain quiet or point their fingers at one another. This time, they all fessed up to being to blame. Even Satan. It actually gave him a bit of a headache. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to forehead for a moment. The situation could have gotten more out of hand. Save for the scratches Adoni had obtained as well as Satan’s black eye, no one was really harmed. But Adoni, who did have powers to protect herself, was hurt in a fight they did not need to be involved in. He knew Lord Diavolo would be most displeased and ultimately, he would be the one to blame. This was difficult, but he knew something had to be done.

“You will all be punished for this, for the next week you will be on cleaning and cooking duty. Pick whichever you want,” he spoke as he looked away. Anyone who knew Lucifer knew that this was the greatest mercy as far as punishments goes. However, the most tortuous part of the punishment was about to come. 

Rayne fidgeted with her fingers, her gaze was still on the ground as she stood. She did not want the others to get in trouble, as far as she was concerned she was to blame. However, she was at a loss when they mentioned the Nocturnal Ones. It must have been what caused the sounds and the fighting. It sounded terrifying. She was grateful but she still felt bad, if she had kept her mouth shut and followed along quickly, they would have not gotten into this mess. She then remembered, the figurine she dropped was gone. For some reason, this hurt her more than the fact that she was being punished.

Once everything was settled, Lucifer began to speak, “your careless actions had caused Lord Diavolo to…” and it continued on for three hours.

Adoni remained standing the entire lecture, she didn’t care, and in all honesty felt like Lucifer had been too lenient on her. So after he was done speaking she was planning on asking Lucifer if they could speak privately.

Lucifer finally took in a deep breath.. His ruby gaze looked over each of them, he could only hope the words he had said sunk in. “That is all, you may head to dinner.” He ordered simply. “This will not happen again.” He stated, it was not a request or a suggestion. It was an order.

Rayne looked up finally, every word he spoke hit her hard and she took it rather poorly. She always did her best to stay out of trouble wherever she was, especially at home. It was not usual for her to get into trouble, at least it had been this way over the last few years. However, she listened to his every word and would make sure to heed to them.

Once they were dismissed, Rayne gently nodded, “yes sir,” she spoke softly before she walked towards Adoni. She had wanted to walk with her to dinner. It was a bad situation, but she wanted the comfort of her friend as she walked to dinner as well as see how she was doing with her injuries.

Adoni watched as Rayne approached her, she could tell Rayne needed her, but Adoni also knew she needed to speak to Lucifer privately. She was torn in two, but after pulling Rayne into a brief hug, she whispered “Usessa, I know how you’re feeling and I will talk with you about it later. But, I need to speak with Lord Lucifer. Do you mind walking with Satan?”

She had a bit of a confused look on her face, but she turned away and towards Satan and then back to Adoni. Her shoulders slunk a little but she put on a very small smile as she nodded, “Okay…” she was worried for her. Was she still hurt? With that, she slowly turned and looked towards Satan.

Satan gave Adoni a concerned look, but all Adoni did was give him a reassuring smile, which caused Satan to feel a slight pull to obey and not worry about what Adoni was about to do. He then turned to Rayne and gently gestured for her to follow him. Once they were out of the Study Adoni turned to Lucifer and spoke “Lord Lucifer, can you spare a moment to speak with me privately?”

Once Rayne and Satan were out of the room, he turned to glance towards Adoni. He had heard what she said to Rayne, but he did not speak on it. “You should join the rest for dinner, there is no getting out of this punishment,” he said simply. He still had his arms crossed as he looked down towards her face.

“With All due respect My Lord, I actually don’t want to get out of it. In fact I feel you may have been too lenient on me, so I actually wanted to ask if you could give me a more severe punishment.” Adoni replied, while subtly refusing to leave the study until she recieved what she felt was an equivalent punishment for her actions.

Lucifer frowned as he watched her. What was she going on about? Was she a glutton for punishment? “You think so?” he asked as he tilted his head and kept his ruby gaze into her own crimson eyes. “And what do you feel is a proper punishment?” he asked simply, watching her as he felt curiosity to what she would feel was enough.

Adoni sighed, “I put two of your brothers in danger as well as Rayne, and what’s worse I could have ruined Pap- I mean Lord Diavolo’s reputation. You asked me what I feel would be a proper punishment, I feel that on top of the cooking and the cleaning, which I should be the primary person doing, I should also be told to run errands. I will also accept any physical punishment, after all my action did cause people to be physically harmed.”

Lucifer rose a brow as he watched her. He listened to everything she had to say, though his brow rose when she spoke of Lord Diavolo. When she was finished he considered her for a moment. “Physical punishment would not be suitable. The goals here to have you or Rayne to be safe and physically unharmed. You were listening to me, weren’t you? And Lord Diavolo,” he enunciated in an irritated manner, letting her know that he did not miss that she nearly called him, “would not agree to such things. So this is out of the question.” He spoke plainly.

“If you wish to run errands, do as you will with that, your punishment has been issued,” he spoke as he raised his hand to the door. “If you are so much of a glutton for punishment, then take the shifts from the others, either way, this conversation is over.”

Adoni bowed toward Lucifer, “As You will My Lord.” She said before standing and leaving the room, she had already decided she would do all of the punishment given to Rayne and Satan, and she would do it even if they didn’t like it.

Satan led Rayne down the hall and back to the main staircase where he paused “Rayne, I have something for you.”

As she walked out of the study, Rayne walked with Satan, albeit she was still a little hesitant. She was still worried about Adoni. She nibbled her lower lip when she heard Satan speak to her. She stopped and turned towards him. She craned her head back slightly to look him in the face, there was curiosity over her face.

Satan said nothing more as he held out his hand, revealing Rayne’s Crystal Cat. He gave her a small smile and then finally said something “I told you, I’d get it.”

When he held out his hand and she saw the purple figuring within his hand, her eyes lit up. Her lips parted in surprise and she meant to speak, but her words had failed her. After she gripped the figurine in her hands, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck with a hug of gratitude. “Thank you! Satan, thank you so much!” he could tell how grateful she was by the hug. It was an innocent hug that was simply a reaction to how happy she was. She treasured this thing even though it was new to her. It was not so much what it was, but how she got it.

Satan was surprised by the hug and with a few seconds of hesitation he finally returned it. “Of course Rayne. I could tell how precious it was to you the moment you took it from my hand. And I feel that you should alway have what makes you happy.” He was thinking of Adoni with the last part, but even he could tell that if anyone made Rayne happy it would also make Adoni happy.

Rayne was surprised by his words but it made her feel warm on the inside. She was lost in the moment of joy that she forgot that she was still hugging Satan.

“OY!” a familiar voice rang out towards the two from the top of the stairs. Mammon stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing his casual outfit he usually wore as well as his tinted glasses. He walked over towards both of them and scowled, “let her go! Don’t be huggin’ on Rayne like that!” he frowned as he glared at Satan. That was his human! He was supposed to be watching over her. “Go hug on your human!”

Satan was already annoyed from the second he heard Mammon’s voice, but his mischievous nature took over, “Oh but Mammon, didn’t you know? I am hugging my human.”   
Satan even looked Mammon dead in the eyes to make it sound more like he was serious. He even dared to play with a strand of Rayne’s hair before releasing her from the hug. 

The moment she heard Mammon, she remembered she was hugging Satan. She was about to remove her arms until she heard Satan speak. The only reason she did not pull away was the fact she was shocked. She did not expect these actions in the slightest nor did she expect to feel how he played with her hair. When he released her, her face was red and she glanced down.

Mammon’s face contorted in horror as he watched the scene in front of him. The moment Satan released her from the hug, he marched right over to them and immediately grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, once more it was not hard enough to hurt her, it was just enough to usher her away. “Hey! You should not be hugging on any of my brothers!” he chidded her as he pulled her along. His face was red and he fumed over Satan’s actions.

“Why were you huggin’ him anyway, huh?” he turned to glance at her. He had an irritated look upon his face.

Rayne parted her lips, she was about to mention that he had given her the figurine that he and Adoni made for her, but then she remembered Adoni’s words. ‘He has sticky fingers.’ She pressed them together. He wouldn’t take it, would he? She did trust Adoni’s words, so she looked down and kept the figuring in her grasp hidden away from him. “I was just thanking him…” she spoke softly.

They descended the stairs to enter the dining hall. “Thank him for what? Where have you guys been for the past three hours?” he turned towards her. 

Her eyes widened as she watched him, what was he asking her so many questions? “Oh… well, we got in trouble and Lucifer was talking to us,” she said softly as she gripped her arm with her free hand. 

His expression softlen just slightly then turned to disgust. He knew how bad those could go. “Well, what the heck did you do!?? It is your first day! Anyway, you need to get to dinner before Beel eats your food, not like I care…” he muttered as he turned away from her. He failed to mention that he was looking for her to make sure she knew dinner was ready.

“Hey… why is your jacket so big?” Mammon frowned as he finally took a chance to look at her. He was too busy being jealous earlier, he failed to notice that she was swimming in her jacket.

Rayne looked down, “Oh…” she tugged at it, which caused it to part slightly and show the torn shirt. She had almost forgotten until she saw it and she closed the jacket again and was red in the face.

Mammon’s eyes grew, “wait? Why are they ripped? Are you okay?” he felt panic within. It did not look good, was she attacked? 

“What? Oh, no, no I am fine… it was mostly Satan and Adoni who got hurt,” she said with a frown. “I was trying to help, but realized, I made a dumb mistake at the heat of the moment.”

“Hold up!” he straightened up, “they got hurt?” He took a deep breath and stopped one of the Little D’s to fetch Rayne a new change of clothes, namely casual clothes, to change into. Rayne gave a recount of what happened from her point of view.

He listened to everything she said and processed it, and then it dawned on him, “wait, Beel was holding you?” He watched her carefully.

“He was calming me down…” she spoke softly and looked away.

“Well.. next time that happens… come to me! Not Beel!” He scowled, but his tone was not as rough as usual, considering everything that had transpired. Before she was able to reply, the Little D’ arrived with a change of clothes.

“Thank you,” Rayne spoke gently before she looked towards Mammon and then made her way to one of the bathrooms to change.

“Well!! Don’t think I am going to save you a plate, I am sure Beel ate all of your food anyway!” he placed his hands onto his hips as he made his way towards the dining hall with a grumpy look on his face.

Adoni had met up with Satan at the top of the main staircase, shortly after Mammon pulled Rayne off. She had seen Satan chuckling, so she asked him about it. Soon Adoni was laughing along with him.

"I wish I had seen that, I bet it was even funnier to witness it." Adoni after her laughter had calmed down.  
"Oh it was, his face was so red." Satan replied with a smirk.   
"Anyway, I think we should go get changed before we go join everyone down at dinner." Adoni added after a bit more laughter. Satan nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways. 

A half an hour later Adoni emerged from her room, hair loose and glistening with water droplets. She changed into a red sweater dress that just barely reached her knees, and opted not to wear a bra, because in the shower she discovered her ribs were covered in bruises in the fight and it hurt her to wear one. She made her way downstairs and into the dining room. Where pretty much everyone was already seated except for Levi and Rayne. 

Asmo and Satan gestured to Adoni to join them, but then they noticed her attire, it was obvious to the both of them she wasn't wearing a bra, because she was jiggling slightly with every step. They bother went red in the face but said nothing, opting to focus on filling their plates. Though every now and again Adoni caught them looking at her chest.

After Rayne had finished dressing, she had given the Little D. her dirty clothes as well as the shredded up shirt. He had brought her a pair of shorts, once more that went above her knees, and a simply purple shirt. She kept on the underwear she already had one since she was not sullied in sweat or anything like Satan and Adoni was from the fight.

She walked out of the bathroom and quietly made her way into the dining hall. It felt weird showing so much skin in front of so many people, she did not think she would ever get used to it. She blushed as she walked into the dining hall and she looked down at the ground the moment she noticed Lucifer sitting at the table. It was as if she was a puppy who knew they did wrong and could not look their owner in the face.

Beel looked up and his eyes slightly lit up when he saw that Rayne was okay. He did not know the details quite yet, but he did not need to. All of his brothers, Adoni, and Rayne were unharmed, for the most part, and everything seemed to be going fine. He did not know the punishments doled out for them, except for the lecture that kept them in there for three hours.

“Yo... “ Mammon grumbled as he looked towards Rayne. The way she was looking down with that blush on her face as well as the shorts and shirt. He did not know why, but he felt something from within. Then he remembered seeing how Satan was all over her and the fact that even Beel was holding her from what she said, he felt a spike inside he did not understand. “Sit by me!” he said a little rougher than he may have meant it.

His voice made Rayne look up in shock. She saw Mammon and he looked mad. She wondered if he was still angry at her or whether this was just him being, well, him. She quietly made her way towards the seat she found herself sitting at for the third time. She then peered up and towards Adoni and gave her a gentle smile and waved quietly. She was not sure if she should even bring herself to speak since she still felt guilty.

Beel looked over slightly and then towards her plate, “I saved you some food…” he spoke quietly before averting his eyes.

Rayne looked down and realized he had piled some food on her plate, it was the same sorts of food she ate the previous night and she realized he was being nice. She smiled and turned towards him, “thank you Beel,” she spoke with sincerity. He did not reply but he looked at his plate as his cheeks warmed and he kept eating his food.

“Yeah… because I told him to…” Mammon murmured and glanced away slightly as he picked at his own food.

Adoni returned Rayne's smile and wave, and once again she vowed to herself that Rayne wouldn't have to suffer from this punishment. She then turned towards the foyer door as she heard Levi enter.

She wanted to run over to him to see if he was okay, but his aura was simmering comfortably and she could sense the same healing energy in it that was in hers. So she waved to him and blew him a kiss. 

Levi's eyes were instantly on Adoni the second he walked in, her aura was flared and showed pain and healing energy, the healing energy seemed to be at a slow simmer, but the pain injury flared the brightest, she was hiding how much pain she was actually in. He was about to send his own healing energy towards her, but then she blew him a kiss and he forgot about it.

His face turned red as he remembered the way her kiss felt on his cheek that afternoon at lunch, but then the image of how different she was when she was in a fight disturbed him once again. So as he moved to his seat he noticed how Adoni winced with every movement she made. And soon he caught Satan and Asmo's eyes, they had seen what he had seen. He nodded towards them and they returned it, then all three of them then focused their energy.

Adoni felt the energy wrap around her like a warm hug. And she could feel each individual brother's energy. Asmodeus' energy was like a silken embrace, Satan's energy was like a gentle fire and engulfed her with warmth, and Levi's energy, his was hard to describe, but it was like two coiling snakes, they surrounded her and she could feel the feeling of scales gliding across her skin. The sensation was odd, but not unpleasant. All three energies merged into her aura and the pain began to subside. 

Adoni had to suppress a soft gasp as her monitored breathing returned to normal. She looked at each of the brothers at her side, and gave them grateful and kind smiles. Then she turned back to her food and she could still feel their energy entwined with hers, there was also an undercurrent of emotions, almost a shadow of a feeling. But Adoni couldn't place it so she just let it fall to the wayside. 

Lucifer was sitting in silence as dinner continued on. Everyone was now seated at the table but he did not fail to notice a slight change in the aura around the table. It did not feel malicious in the slightest, but it was still off to him. He glanced up towards everyone and kept a silent watch. He felt the shift towards Adoni but it was in a more soothing feel to the aura. Was she drawing powers from the brothers or were they doing this? He remembered Lord Diavolo’s words and heeded them, but it still made him uneasy.

Once Rayne heard that Beel had saved her food, and Mammon's questionable comment that he made Beel save it, she felt warm inside. She had a small smile on her face as she began to eat. At that moment she remembered hours prior when she was feeling Beel’s embrace as he calmed her down. It was a situation she had never found herself in before and it did make her feel strange, but in a good way. It was warm and comforting. He did not have to even speak to calm her. Just the way he held her and warmed her had done more than enough to soothe her frayed nerves until she was entirely sure that Satan and Adoni was okay.

With this in mind, she turned towards Beel and watched him for just a moment before speaking. “Beel?” she kept her purple eyes on him until he turned to face her. He had a bit of a perplexed look on his face but swallowed what he had in his mouth as he switched his attention to her. “Thank you… for earlier,” she continued on but she could not bring herself to elaborate on her meaning.

She did not have to mention what she meant by that, he already knew. He offered her a gentle smile and nodded his head. “You’re welcome,” he replied. He did not return to his food right away. He took a moment to examine her expression. She was no longer trembling or frightened, this time she was calm and appeared happier. Despite his understanding, it made him glad that she appeared in brighter spirits. He adjusted himself in his seat a bit, he felt a strange urge to pick her up and hug her but it was an urge he quickly put away. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled to the small dimples along her lips was beyond the most precious thing he had ever seen. The only thing he could find himself thinking was how he wanted to protect her and keep that smile on her face.

Rayne kept her gaze on him for just a moment. She felt this man was a mystery and had no idea what he was thinking about. He was short with words and he became more of a curiosity to her. After just a moment, she turned to return to her meal and so did Beel.

This little display had not gone unnoticed by Mammon. He glanced to the side and silently seethed as he watched them. It should have been him that was there for her. It should have been him to hold her until the trembling stopped. Why did it have to be Beel? That was his human, he was supposed to be watching her, not Beel. His frown grew as he placed his fork down and turned towards Rayne. He reached to grip her hand to catch her attention.

Rayne turned from the surprise of her hand being grabbed and turned towards Mammon. She pressed her brows together as she watched him. She noticed that this was becoming such an oddly recurring act.

“Rayne, listen… next time you are in danger, you need to come to me, no one else, me! You hear?” he spoke to her as he kept her hand within his grip. When he made eye contact with her, he saw her large purple eyes slightly glistening but it was mostly in confusion. He had to avert his eyes to the side to try to fight the blush that threatened to surface over his cheeks.

She felt her jaw slightly tense at what he said. It was not as if she planned any of this, it all happened so fast and Beel happened to be there. He was kind and she appreciated the fact that he was. She took a deep breath and looked away from Mammon for a moment, “fine…” was all she could bring herself to say as she exhaled.

"You know if you all keep telling her to call on you she's going to get annoyed." Asmo stated with an amused glint in his eyes, as he heard Mammon's words, actually he felt that probably the monsters outside could hear Mammon.

"That's true, I wouldn't be surprised if she already was." Levi quipped with a chuckle. He could also imagine a tiny little Rayne trying to fight Mammon

Satan merely chuckled at the exchange, but his main focus was on Adoni. He was actually still in Shock at how much different she was while in fighting mode. Her normally Bright eyes became dull and took on a steel edge, her body fell so easily into a fighting stance, it was as if she had been trained to fight and he wondered what could have caused that. 

Adoni also merely chuckled because she did see that Rayne was actually already annoyed with it, making another mental note to offer to train Rayne in basic combat at some point. Soon Adoni fell into a comfortable conversation with Asmo and Levi.

Rayne flushed at their words but remained silent as she watched Mammon. She noted when he finally pulled his hand away and looked away from her. She wondered more and more about what his deal was and had no idea why he had been acting like this around her.

“Whatever…” he frowned and continued to eat. He had to say what was said. “It is not like I care if you are in trouble or anything, but I can’t do anything about it if I am not there…” he added and his words grew quieter as he spoke. Beel ignored the entire exchange as he continued to eat.

As she continued to eat her meal, Rayne raised her head to look towards Adoni. She saw that she was in a comfortable conversation with Asmo and Levi. She turned to look in between Beel and Mammon. One of them was terrible with how he used his words and one of them did not use words very often. She turned forward and softly sighed as she looked back to her plate. She almost could not wait for bedtime. At least she knew she would be able to talk comfortably with her new friend and to check up on how she was doing. Of course, this would be after she worked on the dishes when dinner was done.

Adoni wasn't actually all that hungry, so by the end of dinner she actually hadn't eaten more then a few bites of the food on her plate, so out of kindness she leaned across the table to gesture to Beel, hoping to offer him her food.

After eating another mouthful of food, Beel glanced up and noticed the gesture from across the table. He glanced at her plate than to her face. That was all he needed before he leaned over to grab the plate. “Thank you,” he said towards her before he emptied her plate onto his and continued to inhale the food.

Adoni smiled gratefully at Beel then she began to stack all the empty plates onto her own. She then turned her garnet gaze towards Lucifer before quietly asking "My Lord Lucifer, may I be excused to begin the dishes?"

Lucifer raised his gaze from the reports he was reading as he ate and rose a brow as he considered her for just a moment. “Very well, you may be excused,” he spoke in a low tone. 

Adoni nodded in acknowledgement and with help of a few Little D's that refused to be waved off, she took the dirty dishes into the Kitchen. 

Satan stood up quickly and met Lucifer's gaze as well, "May I be excused as well?" He asked, though he was a bit worried about how he reacted so instantaneously, but he chalked it up to the fact that he was worried about her, seeing as he knew the severity of her injuries. 

At the next request, Lucifer turned his gaze onto Satan. He had a bit of a frown on his face, it was painfully obvious that his younger brother felt some sort of feelings for Adoni, he had noticed. “You are excused,” he replied coolly.

Satan inclined his head in acknowledgement, and followed after Adoni. Once in the kitchen he saw her standing precariously on a chair, to reach the box of sponges on a high shelf. And Satan was instantly at her side, he gently placed an arm behind her knees and the other supporting her back as he lifted her off the chair, bridal style. "Hey SaiSai! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Quiet, you're still injured, and can't be standing on chairs like that…" Satan said in a sharp tone which silenced Adoni's protests. Satan went to place Adoni down when they heard a noise from the kitchen door.

Not long after Adoni and Satan had excused themselves, Rayne finished what she was able to eat and gave the rest to Beel, which was a sentiment he was finding himself enjoying and appreciating at the same time. Rayne had a few dishes in her hands when she peered her head into the doorway of the kitchen.

She heard them speaking as she looked towards them. She had seen Adoni when she was on the chair and attempted to reach for something high up but Satan had stopped her. It made her giggle softly as they spoke. It was something she was not unfamiliar with in the slightest being as short as she was. However, she found it curiously adorable when she saw how Satan handled it and helped her. It was times like these that made Rayne forget they were even demons.

With a soft red hue set on her face, Rayne walked in and set the dirty dishes in the face.   
“Um… sorry to interrupt,” she began as she looked away since Satan still had Adoni in his arms, “but I think the other brothers are almost done eating. I can bring in the rest of the dishes when they do.”

Adoni and Satan both turned a Brilliant Crimson color before Adoni practically jumped out of Satan's arms and landed quietly on the floor. With quick smoothing out of her sweater dress she cleared her throat and replied to Rayne. "That won't be necessary I got it. If you two could just get the water ready, I'll be right back to wash the dishes…" her voice was muddled with embarrassment, but she still turned to Satan with a stern look "And Satan, since you're so insistent on not letting me get the sponges will you please get them for me?" And before either of them could answer, Adoni quickly left the room to gather the rest of the dishes.

Satan was amused that Adoni practically just ran away from him, causing him to chuckle to himself.

"Well you heard my Lady. Shall we?" Satan said, turning his amused face in Rayne's direction.

Rayne continued to quietly watch the two of them as she nearly jumped out of his arms, she could not contain the giggled at this reaction. “If that is what you want…” she spoke softly. She was going to offer to help her carry the dishes into the room, but Adoni was going before she was even able to get a word in. She was a quick one.

She turned towards Satan and nodded her head, “Okay, we can get the water ready then,” she said as she walked over towards the sink. She reached over to grab the stopper and moved some of the dishes to the side to put it into place. She then put a few drops of the soap over the dishes and began to run the water. She remembered Lucifer’s heed on how the water could be too hot for humans to handle so she avoided the heat of the water. “Adoni says she is going to do the dishes… but the water will be too hot on her hands. I do not want her to hurt herself again,” she spoke simply as she turned towards Satan. Rayne did not know she intended on doing everything herself, but Rayne would insist on helping regardless of what she did or said.

Satan set down the sponges as he considered Rayne's words, "That's true, but I can adjust the temperature. I don't want my Kitten hurt anymore either…" came Satan's reply, if anyone had heard him, even they'd say he was falling for the young witch. 

"Hey Rayne, how did you feel after seeing Adoni going into her fighting personality?" Satan asked after a beat of silence.

Rayne was grateful when she heard that Satan would adjust the temperature of the water. She even found it adorable how he would call Adoni his kitten, she could not help but sofly giggle. She had heard it before, but now he was using the term when she was not around. Did he have a crush on Adoni? It would have been rather adorable but something she was not familiar with.

“Well, I admit I was too surprised to really take notice of the change. At first she looked scared then she looked angry, but that was the last thing I saw before she left me with Beel,” she frowned softly. “What were you guys fighting anyway? I did not see a thing…” she admitted softly, she was still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

Satan stopped what he was doing and regarded Rayne with a veiled look 'Well, I suppose it's fair for me to explain… Nocturnal Ones, are the monsters that come out at night. Adoni told me that Mammon has mentioned them already as well as the curfew. This evening we, well, I ended up waking them early." Satan paused to check the water temperature before shutting off the faucet.

"When I made you, your crystal cat both yours and Adoni's Soul Auras flared so bright that they were shining like the Human World sun, I know this because I, like my brother's and Adoni, can see these auras. I tried to get you and Adoni to safety before the Nocturnal Ones attacked us. However before we made it back here to the House of Lamentation you were separated from us and Adoni went to look for you. Only to find you were being hunted by a winged demon. These creatures are large and resemble human world wasps, and share many similar characteristics with wasps as well." Again Satan paused, but this time it was for Rayne to absorb the information.

As he explained everything to her, her eyes widened. She had no idea this is what happened. So it really was her fault. “If I did not ask Adoni to show me more magic, we would not be in this mess…” she began. “I had no idea about what you were fighting… I didn't even see it,” she bit her lower lip and looked away. She failed to see how Satan or Adoni could be blamed. She asked for more magic, she was the one who trailed behind, and they had to step in to pick up the mess she made.

She turned slightly towards the door and then back to Satan. “I am going to do the dishes… you two should go ahead to bed.” She spoke in a soft, but serious voice. She truly felt she was in the wrong here and that they had no fault within the matter. “You both saved my life…” she then added meekly as she realized the severity of what had happened.

"That's ridiculous. You sit down Usessa, you too SaiSai. I need to tell you something." Came Adoni's slightly irritated voice. Satan instantly complied, which was completely against his will, this caused him to panic internally, he obeyed as if he had made a pact with Adoni which if he had it would rendered him unable to disobey. "Why the-" he started to protest but at look from Adoni he was rendered speechless as well.

"While it's true that we all had some fault in this matter, ultimately the fault is mine… I'm the one who prompted everything, I'm the one who failed to make sure you were safely next me, Rayne. I'm also the one who made both Levi and SaiSai fight, and the one who also involved Beel… if anyone should be punished, it's me because ultimately everything was my fault…" Adoni was obviously hurt and saddened by Rayne saying she was at fault and it was also obvious that Adoni was angry in herself because she ultimately put four people in danger because she wanted to show off a little, even when it was to make her little Usessa smile.

Unlike Satan, Rayne was unaffected by Adoni’s hidden ability. She frowned as she turned from the sink and towards her. “Adoni, no, you are not at fault. You would not have had to save me if I did not trail back and I was the one who asked you, if I never had asked…” she trailed off and imagined the creature that they had to fight, the creature that hurt Adoni, “then you would not have gotten hurt. You both got hurt, I did not… you saved me. If I did not do that,” she was clearly upset and her eyes were welling. She did not want to see them get into trouble and it hurt her to know she was the reason behind it.

"Rayne I'm telling you, you have no fault in this matter… I made the poor decisions and ultimately caused four people to be put in a dangerous situation…" Adoni was also near tears as she approached Rayne. 

Satan on the other hand was finally shaking free of the spell Adoni somehow had on him. This is something he would need to discuss with her or Lucifer later on, but right now it didn't matter.

"Look it's obvious that we aren't going to agree on this matter as we all think it's our fault, so how about we just all serve our punishment and be done with it?" Satan interjected in mediation. 

As Adoni approached Rayne, she noticed that Adoni was also on the verge of tears. She could not help but to lean in and wrap her arms around her gently, in case she had any more injuries and her own tears threatened to spill, however, Satan's voice pulled her from it and back to their situation. She pulled her head back and looked towards Satan and then towards Adoni, “yes… it makes sense… but… together,” she said softly as she looked into Adoni’s eyes.

And with an agreement reached, Adoni took her place at the washing sink and looked back at the other two for them to take their places. 

Now that they were working together and agreed to complete the dishes as a team, they were able to finish in no time at all. Adoni washed the dish before handing it over to Satan, who rinsed it off and he placed it down and continued to rinse while Rayne grabbed the dishes to dry. She made neat piles on the counter when she finished drying them and one the dishes were done, they all worked together in putting them away.

Rayne stuck to the dishes that were on the lower shelves, Satan took the higher shelves and Adoni worked on the dishes that belonged in the middle. Now that the dishes were cleaned, put up, and the kitchen cleaned out, the three were able to part in order to get ready for bed to start off the new day tomorrow. Hopefully, it would be a better day for all of them.

The three walked by each other until they stopped in front of Rayne and Adoni’s room. Rayne smiled and waved Satan after thanking him one more time. She walked into the bedroom and she right away began to draw herself a nice warm bath since she had not had the chance to clean up yet. She left Adoni and Satan to say their goodnights however they chose. 

As the water filled the basin, Rayne gently pulled the figurine from her pocket and she looked at it with a smile on her face. Even though it caused them so much grief, she still treasured it. She placed it on the nightstand by her bed and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She undressed herself and once she was completely naked, she lowered her body in the tub and laid back as the bubbles began to fill the area. She was completely submerged except for the top portion of her head just below her nose. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling the hot water gave her. 

What a start to the year.


	3. False Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devildom is not actually safe.

Satan had walked Adoni and Rayne back to their room, Rayne had already gone and seemed to be getting ready for bed. However, Adoni had remained at his side, probably because she sensed that he needed to speak with her. 

“Kitten, I wanted to thank you for helping me in the fight earlier. I don’t think I would have survived if you and Levi hadn’t joined me.” Satan began with a reserved yet grateful smile.

Adoni returned the smile then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.   
“Satan, if you hadn’t been there, Rayne and I may have died. As far as I’m concerned I owe you my life, just as much as you think you owe me yours.”

Satan was so shocked at the kiss he was unable to even blush, let alone speak. But her words were like coldwater dumped on his head, Adoni dying, no he couldn’t bear that thought. 

“Adoni, you don’t owe me a thing. I would do anything for you, er.. I mean obviously so that I keep you safe, and not have to deal with Lucifer.” Satan said with a slight stutter. 

But, all Adoni did was place a slender finger on Satan’s lips to silence him. “Relax, I understand. Now please get some rest. Goodnight SaiSai.” And with that Adoni shut her bedroom door and locked it. 

Satan watched Adoni leave, but stayed a beat after she closed her door. He honestly couldn’t process what just happened, at least not fully. But one thing was for sure, his Kitten had kissed him and it wasn’t just a friendly thank you kiss.

Satan’s hand flew up to cover his face, he could feel the burn of his blush, and before he could dwell on it any more he turned and quickly scurried off to his room.

Once inside her room Adoni leaned against the door, she couldn’t believe what she had just done, but it wasn’t like she could take it back now. She stayed against the door until she heard Satan’s retreating boots. She then pushed herself off the door and proceeded to strip off her sweater dress, but caught herself in the mirror. “Damn I really did get banged up…” She muttered under her breath. While her bruised ribs were no longer as discolored as they were after her shower, they were still very obvious and still a bit painful.

As Adoni walked into the room, Rayne was still covered by the hot water and bubble bath. It was pleasing to the skin. Not only did it smell good, but it made the water super soft and it also made her skin soft as well. She felt like she was in heaven, which was a rather strange thought to have. She could not help but giggle in the water. “Maybe Hell is not that bad, maybe they were wrong..” she murmured to herself in the water. However, she got a mouthful of the taste of the water. She raised her head and spit it out, “yech! It smells better than it tastes... “ she sighed as she settled back into the water. If only her mother knew about these thoughts she was having.

Oh right, her parents. She frowned as she took a moment to think about them. What would they say if they had ever found out that their ‘kleines Mädchen’ was even in this predicament. Their little girl was living in a dormitory with seven demons. She had already held hands with one of these demons and even was held by one! Hugging a demon!! It was unheard of. And these were even the seven rulers of Hell, underneath the Prince of Hell, of course. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. Even though an entire day. No, two days had passed, she still felt like this was some sort of dream.

“Was ist los?” she asked herself softly as she closed her eyes. She thought back on everything for just a moment, this was the perfect time for reflection after all. Her mind trailed back to when she was in Beelzebub’s arms. How he held her. He was such a tall and intimidating looking man, but he was so gentle. She had seen his physique in gym class, how his arms were so large and she knew he was powerful. But the way he handled her was like how a person would handle a baby bird, so gentle and tender. 

She sighed gently as she stood from the water that stopped just at her hips. The basin she stood in was much larger than the ones in her world, most likely because even the shortest demon was rather tall. It appeared that demons were typically taller than average humans. Then again, the average human was taller than Rayne. She did not let this bother her, she found it to be amusing. She unstopped the bottom while keeping her face over the water before standing up and grabbing a towel. She hummed a gentle German song that was sung as a lullaby when she was a child.

Rayne dried herself quickly before she grabbed the nightshirt she wore the night before. She frowned slightly, she still felt it was too revealing, but she had to overcome such feelings. The denizens in this world, even in her world, were more liberated than the life she grew up in. A life where demons, witches, and nonbelievers were evil and would be sent to Hell. Would that be so bad?

Once she dressed in a fresh pair of underwear and her nightshirt, she walked out of the bathroom and looked around. She stayed quiet in case Adoni had fallen asleep. She saw her standing there and Rayne’s eyes widened. “Adoni!” she spoke up before rushing to her side. She looked at the bruises on her sides and frowned. Once more, she felt the pangs of guilt from what happened earlier. “Are you okay? Do they hurt?” she raised her gaze to meet her crimson eyes.

When Adoni heard Rayne’s shout she quickly covered her breasts with an arm and turned towards Rayne. “Chochana! I’m fine, no need to worry. Really they only ache a bit.” Adoni said with a hint of surprise in her voice, before noticing the guilt etching into Rayne’s gentle features. She quickly threw on a fresh nightshirt and rushed over to Rayne, pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t you dare feel guilty about this. I chose to fight alongside Levi and SaiSai. I chose to fight for you and for myself. Please Chochana, I can’t stand for you to feel this way. I only want to keep your lovely smile on your face.”

She still felt worry over her face as she watched Adoni rush to put on a nightshirt. Her state of undress did not bother her, strangely. What she prioritized was her safety and comfort. It made her feel bad and she did not want her to be harmed. She felt her embrace and she carefully wrapped her arms around Adoni, she wanted to make sure she was not hurting her but she wanted to return the affectionate gesture.

“I know but… I do not ever want to see you get hurt… it does not matter about the situation,” she spoke softly and looked up into her face. “I want you to be okay, I know we just met but… you are someone I feel comfortable with… I enjoy spending time with you,” she spoke softly as she looked down. She buried her head against her nightshirt and closed her eyes.

Adoni held Rayne closer and patted her head. Rayne’s words were causing Adoni to tear up.   
“Rayne, I don’t care if we just met yesterday, I wouldn’t even care if we only met five minutes ago. I consider you my best friend, and I also love spending time with you. You make me feel like I’m not invisible, and I know that can be hard to believe. I have never met someone with as pure a soul and heart that you have. That’s why I don’t care how many times I have to fight someone or something. If it’ll keep you alive and keep a smile on your pretty face, I’ll do it. But I will promise you this, if I can run away from a fight safely I will, for you.”

At her words, Rayne’s eyes widened against her shirt. Her words were more than touching and it warmed her heart. She almost wanted to cry, but they were tears of happiness. “I am so glad, Adoni, because I feel the same way. I have never had the opportunities like most girls my age. I know I have lived a sheltered life… I still cannot understand why I am here. My parents are very religious and I have not been able to make many friends, you are the first person I feel an actual connection with. I want to learn so much more…” she began to speak.

Rayne pressed her face against her shirt, tears began to roll down and wet her shirt, “I am so surprised to hear you have felt invisible… you have such confidence I could never dream of having and you are so kind to those around you.” She continued on as she closed her eyes. She could not help but weep of happiness and she had no idea why.

Adoni didn’t care that her shirt was getting wet with Rayne’s tears, she just kept gently patting her head and hugging her as tight as she could without hurting herself and Rayne. 

“My past is complicated, I haven’t always been as confident as you say I am. I’ve been through a figurative hell and back many times, but Papa always taught me that, no matter how many times I fall down, what really matters is whether or not I chose to get back up. So I want to teach you that as well. Because I have seen that smoldering ember in your eyes and your heart. All you need is someone or something to kindle your flame and one day I know you’ll become a flame that will one day roar over mine.”

As she spoke, Rayne listened. She pulled her head away and looked her into the eyes. She wondered what it was she had gone through and it made her feel bad that it was something bad, she could tell. Rayne was unaware of who she meant by Papa, but she remained quiet. She assumed it was her father she spoke of as she had no way of knowing the dynamics of the family in her life.She remained quiet for a while as she took in every word she spoke.

“You are so strong, I can see that you are a fighter, and it makes me glad you are around. I just hope I can be as strong as you one day, I want to learn how to defend myself… I do not want to have to depend on others,” she said softly. “I mean, please do not get me wrong. I am so grateful that you and Satan kept me safe, as well as Beel, but… I want to be able to fight on my own,” she looked down slightly as she spoke. Since she was so small, it was easy for others to bully her or push her around. It had been like that all of her life. And her kindness made her quite the pushover. She wanted to make others happy, and plenty of people had taken advantage of this fact.

“Well, if you want to learn, then I’ll teach you. Levi told me that there’s a home gym in the other hallway, if we can find it I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself. And if I recall you have a potions class, so if you can get one of the Demon Brother’s to help you in that class you can even make defensive potions.” Adoni finally released Rayne from her embrace, as she was getting excited about the thought of teaching Rayne to be stronger.

This caused Rayne to smile, she enjoyed the thought of coming up with ways of becoming stronger. “Thank you, Adoni,” she said with a bright smile. Suddenly, she felt the exhaustion of the day weight heavy on her and she began to stretch and yawn. “Well, I think it is a good time to sleep. I actually think I have a Potions class tomorrow, I have to admit, I am rather excited about it,” she said with a small smile. She wondered which brother she would share it with. She secretly hoped that it was Beel. “Well… good night, Adoni,” she said as she turned and made her way to the bed. She hopped onto it and nestled herself in. She smiled sweetly towards Adoni before she turned off the lamp on her side of the room. Surely tomorrow will go smoother now she was beginning to get used to her new life at the Devildom.

Adoni returned Rayne’s Goodnight and soon followed she too cuddled into her bed, turned off her light and drifted off to sleep. 

The alarmed blared on Adoni’s phone, she grumbled then turned it off, “Ugh, Six A.M. already…” After rolling around for a few minutes she finally sat up in bed and flicked on her light. 

She stretched then threw off her blankets and dropped her feet onto the floor, it was cold, and she decided she would ask Lucifer if she could get a small rug near her bed. She slowly stood, her body aches flaring a bit, but she just shrugged it off. 

Adoni walked over to Rayne’s side of the room and gently shook her awake.

As Adoni’s alarm went off, Rayne was undisturbed. She was a surprisingly deeper sleeper, she always had been. It was not until Adoni began to shake her awake that her eyes fluttered open and she gazed around. At first her eyes were wide and she looked confused. She was in the middle of a deep sleep, but she soon recovered. It was so dark.

“What… what time is it?” she slowly sat up and stretched. “I had the strangest dream…” she zoned out as she sat up. “What was it…?” she spoke gently as she turned to face Adoni.

“Chochana, it’s six a.m. we need to get ready for breakfast.” Adoni stated, then she noticed, even in the dim light that Rayne had a confused look upon her face. “What’s wrong Sweet Pea?” she asked.

“Choch…” she yawned as she stretched out and closed her eyes. “I had a dream…” she looked up and appeared thoughtful. She was trying her best to remember what it was. “It had to do with angels… I saw the brothers… they had beautiful wings, white as snow… you were there too.” She turned to face Adoni and tilted her head.”It was weird. I did not have wings but,” she looked at the top of the bed where her lap was under the blankets, “we were flying, you were carrying me, Simeon was there, Luke was too. And there was a girl I did not recognize…” 

She took a moment to recollect her thoughts, “anyways, it was beautiful.” Rayne had a smile that grew slowly, “I would love to fly one day,” she giggled at the thought as she moved to the side of the bed and threw her legs over and she hopped down onto the floor. “Breakfast then…”

“Flying would be amazing. I’ve watched birds fly and have always felt that maybe I wasn’t meant to walk upon the ground. Hey maybe there’s a spell or something I can learn so we can fly someday.” Adoni said, matching Rayne’s giggle, before heading into the closet for her uniform.  
“Oh my, that would be so fun! If you find that spell, please let me know, I would love to fly!” She giggled. It felt good. Even though she just woke up, the dream she had and the pleasant good morning had put her in a good mood. She widened her short arms to mimic wings and she pranced around the room as if she was flying for a moment. It was such a lovely thought.

When she finished, she giggled all the way to the closet and fetched her own uniform. So far, the morning began at a pleasant start, much better than the morning before. She grabbed a fresh pair of her uniform before making her way to the bathroom. She took no time at all to dress in the uniform, she was getting used to wearing the skirt which she secretly was proud of herself. She stood in front of the mirror and tried to tie the bow over her neck. After the seventh try, she pouted slightly. She then walked out of the bathroom and found Adoni, “I still can’t do it…” she had a bit of a frown on her face as she showed her the bow.

Adoni smiled at Rayne and walked over to her, she was wearing the uniform skirt and had the undershirt, but the undershirt hadn’t been buttoned yet. She then gently took the ribbon and in slow precise motions she began to tie it. “Rayne, watch my hands as I do it, it might be easier to learn that way.”

She nodded as she took the ribbon and began to work with it, “okay,” she spoke and looked down. Her eyes were trained on the way her hands moved as she tried to commit the movements and steps to memory, she knew it would take her a while to remember and a few attempts herself before she would be able to get it down.

“Good Girl, now tomorrow I’ll show you again and I’ll keep showing you until you feel you’re ready to try on your own.” Adoni replied with a gentle smile. “Oh and later tonight after dinner and homework I’ve already asked Beel to show us to the gym, that way we can begin your combat training. Though first I want to show you how to do Thai Chi, which is a form of physical meditation that will align your inner focus and keep you more balanced in your movements.”

For some reason, when Adoni called her a good girl, it made her feel good. It caused her to smile brightly and she nodded. “Okay, I will pay attention, maybe I can work on it on my own time, too! I will get it down!” she grinned broadly as she nodded. When she mentioned what they would be doing after their homework her lips parted slightly and she mentioned Beel. For some reason, her cheeks flushed just a little but she pushed it out of her mind.

“Thai Chi?” she asked as she tilted her head. “Is it meditation? I thought that was some sort of tea…” she said softly. Since her main language was German, she had confused the words with Chai Tea without realizing it. “I see… well, if it helps me to protect myself, then I would be happy to do so! Thank you, Adoni!” she said with a big grin.

“I think you’re thinking of Chai Tea, Chochana, but no Thai Chi is a form of Martial Arts that is used to balance and focus your Chakra, which is like balancing your mind, heart, and body.” Adoni explained as she smiled at Rayne’s excitement.

But before anyone could continue their conversation, Adoni’s alarm chimed once more, “Oh Shoot! We need to hurry, breakfast is in fifteen minutes!” then she quickly finished getting dressed.

Before she was able to ask her questions, she heard the alarm going off. “Oh now, we better not be late this time!” she spoke up as she gathered her school items. Well, she was not late, but she was meaning Adoni. She patiently waited for Adoni to get dressed so they could make their way.

Once she was finished, Rayne walked with her and kept up with whatever pace she was moving. If she was moving faster, her short little legs did the best they could to keep up with her.

Adoni was moving at a quick pace, she did not want to be late again, but she had heard Rayne’s footsteps getting further behind her; she turned around and offered her hand for Rayne to take.

When Rayne caught up with Adoni, she reached out and took her hand, her short legs still moving as quick as she could without tripping over her feet. So far she did well enough to stay upright.

Adoni took her hand and helped her keep pace, but then she recalled Rayne was about to ask her a question when Adoni’s phone interrupted Rayne. “So Chochana, what were you about to ask me earlier?”

As she ran, she heard the question, “Oh… yes… I was wondering what Cho.. c… chochana means,” she spoke as she kept up well enough. She spoke in between exhales and she was having some difficulty pronouncing the words, but she felt she had said it correctly enough, despite her accent.

“Oh! It’s another word from my native language, It’s Japanese for Butterfly.” Adoni replied as she turned back with a smile. “You remind me of both butterflies and fairies, mostly because you’re small, but also because you’re absolutely gorgeous, just like a butterfly or fairy.”

As she explained the words as well as the reasoning behind the nicknames. Of course, she was also flushed because she was running. “Oh… well, in that case… I will call you Meine Engel! That is German for my angel!” she said with a smile. She remembered the dream she had when Adoni had wings, for some reason, it just suited her. With her interesting appearance with her snow white hair and red eyes. She was beautiful and out of this world.

Before too long, they made it down the stairs and made it to breakfast in the nick of time. The brothers looked up at them and watched them quietly.

“You know what Usessa, I like that nickname.” Adoni replied, her joy was evident in her voice. They made it to the breakfast table around six thirty exactly. With a huge bright smile, Adoni greeted the brothers, though she’d forgotten she was holding Rayne’s hand. 

“Ohayo Gozaimas!” good morning Adoni spoke in her native language and waved at everyone. 

Mammon looked along with his brothers, but instead of paying attention to what she had said, he noticed that Adoni was holding onto Rayne’s hand. “Hey! What’s the big idea holding her hand like that? I know she looks like a child, but you don’t have to be treatin’ her like one!” he spoke up and watched her. Truth be told, for some reason, he did not like seeing Adoni hold her hand, but this was the first thing to slip out of his mouth.

“Nani? Oh you didn’t know? Usessa kanojo wa watashi no garyfurendodesu!” Adoni replied with a mischievous smirk, and batted her eyes at Mammon. She’s my girlfriend!

Rayne looked confused. Mammon’s jaw dropped. Lucifer and Beel turned and glanced at her all at the same moment.

“She is your what now?” Mammon said in English, he did not bother to speak in Japanese as he was too riled up from what he heard. Rayne looked between Mammon and Adoni.

“I am a what now?” she looked confused for the moment, she looked like a little lost puppy dog that was lost. 

Beel remained silent and watched them. They just met each other, how could they be this close already. He had assumed that since humans had such short lives, it made sense that the found mates so quickly. But why did he feel this stange? He quietly shoved more food into his mouth to quell the hunger from within.

Lucifer watched them quietly for a moment and raised his eyebrow. It was a rather strange thing to say. It was apparent Rayne had absolutely no idea what was going on, but all the brothers knew exactly what she had said.

Asmo and Satan burst into laughter, they knew Adoni was joking and loved that she was messing with Mammon like that, but causing Beel and Lucifer to pauses was also hilarious to them. Levi who had also been doubled over with laughter was the first to manage a reply.   
“Adoni just said you were her girlfriend. I ship it!”

For a moment, Rayne made a bit of a face, she had no idea what was going on and she found she did not like not knowing. Satan and Asmo were laughing and everyone was just acting weird. Finally, Levi spoke up and her expression softened. Then her eyes widened and she flushed when she heard this. “Girl.. gi… girlfriend!?” she gasped and pulled her hand out of Adoni’s.

It was not meant to offend her in the slightest, she was simply taken aback and nearly panicked. She did not want to give everyone the wrong idea and she had no idea it was a joke. Mammon slightly relaxed for a moment before scowling again. Lucifer simply closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Beel slowed down from his eating and looked up to watch them.

Adoni wasn’t offended by Rayne’s reaction, as she was laughing just as much as Asmo, Levi and Satan, she then leaned down to whisper into Rayne’s ear “Relax Usessa, I’m only joking, but I have no problems if in the future you wanted to be my girlfriend.” 

Adoni still kept her smirk and kissed Rayne’s cheek. Adoni then stood back up and walked over to sit between Satan and Asmo, like usual.

From the comment she made, Rayne’s eyes grew wider and her face was redder than Mammon’s face. “Girl… what? But… I can’t…” the moment Adoni kissed her cheek, an all too familiar voice cut her off.

“That is enough, take your seats and eat your breakfast, we will not have any tardies this morning.” Lucifer interjected as he looked at Adoni as she took her seat and then towards Rayne who was walking to her seat between Mammon and Beel. She looked as if she were about to explode at any moment with how red her cheeks were.

Rayne took her seat and slowly filled her plate up with food. She was still caught off guard from Adoni’s actions as she did not fully comprehend them. She pressed her hand against her cheek and blushed furiously.

She just had her first kiss.

Mammon frowned and glared towards Adoni. If their eyes were not deceiving them, it appeared as if Mammon was scooting his chair a little closer to Rayne, but not in a terribly obvious manner.

Beel glanced towards Rayne and searched her expression. She looked like a little cherry. At least, her head did. He almost felt some concern from her expressions, but she did not seem to be in any pain, at least any physical pain.

Adoni was still smirking, and if she was being honest she would love to actually kiss Rayne one day. Once Adoni was settled in her seat she piled food onto her plate as if she hadn’t done something so mischievous, when Asmo leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“Hey Princess, if you’re giving out kisses this morning, can I get one?” 

“Of course you can Asmo! Here.” but instead of actually kissing him Adoni conjured a chocolate kiss candy and pressed it against his lips.

But despite being rejected Asmo, being Asmo wrapped his tongue around the candy and pulled it into his mouth and let it quickly melt on his tongue. Then he turned to Adoni and whispered once more but this time in Japanese “Anata no kisu wa totemo amaidesu.” your kisses are so sweet.

Adoni dropped her toast and her face turned as red as Rayne’s, and at that Asmo backed away from Adoni and focused on his food.

The events had finally simmered down as breakfast continued on. Rayne was finally able to calm down enough to fill up her plate and eat her food. This was a big deal for Rayne, at least it was to her. She was so wrapped up within her head. She had received her first kiss and she was not even married, or engaged, or even dating her. It had blown her mind and she did not know that Adoni had feelings for her. What was she going to do?

“Hey, if you eat any slower, you're going to be going to school hungry,” Mammon commented, although in a bit of a disinterest tone. He finished his meal and he stood up, “whatever, I am headed to class,” he muttered. He stood up and grabbed his bag as he sauntered away.

Beel looked up towards Mammon and then turned towards Rayne, “It is okay, Rayne, I can walk you to class,” he stated simply as he watched her. This caused Mammon to freeze in his tracks.

“Hey! Wait, no, I am supposed to watch over her!” Mammon turned on his heel and glared at Beel.

“You said you are already leaving, so you will not be able to walk her to class.” Beel said plainly.

“If she was now eating her food so slowly then I can!” He snapped back. Beel had no reply to that, he only frowned.

“It is okay, Mammon… I will walk with Beel, you do not have to worry about me.” Rayne assured him with a nod, even though this is what was bugging him.

Mammon frowned and turned around again. Instead of leaving, however, he stood in the foyer with his arms crossed and he pressed his back against the wall. He supposed he would wait, but he stewed in his own jealousy, which is why he had to get out of there.

After her encounter with Asmo, Adoni managed to finish her food without further incident. She then grabbed her bag before walking into the foyer to wait for Satan. She however saw Mammon and chose the opposite corner from him, in hopes she could stay hidden, she did not want to argue with him.

Mammon was too busy stewing in his own jealousy to even notice that Adoni had even arrived, he had his arms crossed as he looked to the side. He thought he was alone so he began to mutter to himself, “don’t they realize, that is my human… I never get any respect around here… I am the second eldest,” he sneered. “Besides… What if Beel gets hungry and accidentally eats her? Then there would be no Rayne... “ Despite his words being well off base, the last part was said in a rather sad way.

Adoni silently chuckled to herself because of what Mammon first said, but when she heard the last part she realized that Mammon might actually have real feelings for Rayne so she decided in her head "Watashi wa Kare ga kanojo to issho ni naru no o tetsudaimasu." I will help him get together with her.

Rayne had noticed that Adoni left rather abruptly and without a word. She did not really catch what had happened between her and Asmo, she was too busy within her head. However, she happened to catch Adoni leaving. She pushed the rest of her food to Beel before she stood up, it seemed this was becoming quite the habit.

“Rayne. Hang on… I said I would walk with you... “ he watched her for a moment.

She looked over her shoulder as she pulled her bag up some and secured it over her shoulder. “It is okay, Beel! I will walk with Adoni, I will be fine, I promise” she said with a bit of a smile. She was worried

Beel frowned but looked down at his plate and sighed, he had a strong urge to follow her, but he decided to finish his breakfast instead. 

Rayne walked into the foyer and looked around. “Adoni?” she spoke softly but loud enough to be heard. She did not see her since she was hidden away, instead, she saw Mammon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. However, the moment he saw her he straightened up immediately.

“Hey, what’s the big idea sneaking up on me like that!” he frowned as he walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her where he towered over her. It was actually a pretty nice feeling since most of his brothers were taller than him. 

“I thought you left for school…” she said softly and tilted her head. She glanced around to see if Adoni was around, she must have walked on ahead. Rayne slightly frowned since she was still worried.

“Yeah, well, I am leaving for school, don’t you see me leaving, now let’s go,” he said abruptly. Once more, his hand gripped hers, but instead of just grasping it, his fingers interlocked with her tiny fingers, which gave it a more of an intimate feeling. His cheeks burned but he looked away as he walked towards the door.

“I can’t have you getting lost, okay, so don’t think I am holding your hand because I want to. Apparently, you are prone to getting into danger, now let’s go,” he urged her as he guided her along. He opened the door and led her outside.

Adoni watched from the shadows as Mammon pulled yet another tsundere move. But she said nothing as she watched them leave. She felt bad that she didn't respond to Rayne's call, but for the time being it wasn't a good idea.

Rayne felt her cheeks flush as she walked with him. She glanced back once more but before she could see much behind her, she was guided along and out the door. She did not know why, but she felt a strange sensation, her cheeks were burning. This was not the first time he had held her hand, but in the way he did, it felt different. His fingers were interlocked with hers and it felt more intimate than how he held her hand before. Nonetheless, she followed him as he led her towards the school in silence, for the time being.

Satan quickly finished his food and was just about to grab his bag when he heard Rayne call for Adoni, but he didn’t hear a reply. Internally this caused Satan to panic, where is she? He asked himself, but then he remembered that Asmo had actually said something to Adoni prior to her abrupt departure, so he whirled on Asmo and confronted him. 

“Asmo, what did you say to my Kitten? She basically just ran away from you.”

“Oh, Nothing, I just told her her kisses were so sweet. Princess really does give such sweet kisses. Not that you would know, Satan.” 

“Wait she kissed you too?” Levi interjected, voice becoming laced with Envy.

“What do you mean too Levithan?” Satan whirled on Levi and glared at him, face beginning to twist into anger.

“Whoa wait a minute, are you both telling me that Princess has actually kissed both of you already?!” Asmo’s face was a mix of shock and jealousy. Satan and Levi glanced at each other just as their faces turned crimson and then both of them looked away from each other and at the floor. 

“You can’t be serious…” Asmo glared at his two brothers, how could she kiss them before me, I’m the most beautiful looking brother!

Finally, he had had enough of this pitiful squabbling. Lucifer had rather had enough of his siblings arguing. Jealousy was most unbecoming of demons, especially over a human. He raised his gaze towards them and opened his mouth to chide them, but this time it was Adoni who had put a stop to them before he spoke.

Asmo was about to scold his brothers when they heard a familiar shout from the entrance to the dining room. “Asmo, Levi, SaiSai, why are you arguing!? Sit down and be quiet for a moment, and I’ll explain!” came Adoni’s firm voice.

As if a spell was cast on them, all three demons hit the floor at the same time. And all of them looked in shock as they turned to Adoni, all were also unable to speak. Adoni looked on in horror as the boys complied to the accidental order. 

Lucifer's gaze hardened as she had done it once more. She was able to put all three demons under her control. This was becoming rather worrisome to the eldest as he did not enjoy seeing his brothers being commanded in such a way, especially with a human that did not hold a pact with them. The humans that were selected were truly proving to be a hassle in his eyes. One had more power than he was comfortable with in regards to his family and the other had absolutely no powers and shined like a neon light for an all you can eat buffet. 

“Oho! Son’na tsumori janakatta! Gomen’nasi!” Oh no! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry! Adoni shouted in her native tongue, which broke the hold on the boys. 

“Princess, how did you do that!?” Asmo asked, the only way that could have happened was if they had had a pact with her. But Asmo knew he hadn’t made a pact with her, despite entertaining the thought. And Asmo didn’t think his brothers had a pact with her either, because if they had, all of the House of Lamentation would have known.

“I… Um…” Adoni started then hesitated to continue, she was about to when she heard someone clear their voice behind her in the doorway.

While Adoni was speaking to the three brothers, she had not realized that Beel had finished his food and left. She also did not realize that Lucifer had stood up to walk towards the door. It was made evident when she stood with her attention on the brothers who were still on the floor. His eye brows slightly furrowed. "That is quite enough of that. Leviathan, Satan, Asmo, get up now. It is time to leave for class. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" He crossed his arms and glanced towards each of their faces to examine their expressions. His gaze fell upon Adoni's last. He then turned his back and crossed the foyer to leave.

Adoni froze when she heard Lucifer’s voice, she whirled around to face him with a terrified gaze, and thinking to herself “Kara wa watashi o korosu tusmoridesu…” he’s going to kill me... She knew she was going to have to explain what she did, to him and his brothers eventually. But as Lucifer pointed out, if they didn’t leave now they would be late. “Asmo, Levi, SaiSai, meet me at lunch today and I’ll explain. Though I admit I don’t fully know myself. But please forgive.” Adoni said before she faced the boys once more. She gave them an apologetic look, then she turned again and began following Lucifer out of the room.

Asmo, Levi and Satan scrambled up and quickly followed after Adoni and Lucifer, they shared confused and worried looks, but remained silent the entire walk to school, and even after they walked into History of Mystical/Mythical Beings.

The trip to the school was silent and peaceful as Mammon walked side by side with Rayne. The closer they got to the school, the more he relaxed his grip on her hand. Instead of pulling and guiding her towards the building, he was now just simply holding her hand. He had a flush on his cheeks while he did this and he looked away from her so she would not see. It was odd, he found he rather liked walking with Rayne like this. He enjoyed how her small fingers felt as they interlocked with his own larger fingers. 

Rayne fell into a peaceful contemplation as she walked alongside Mammon. She found no discomfort with him when they were quiet like this and even though holding hands like this was relatively new for her, she had rather enjoyed the feeling. Her gaze was set on the ground and she had the smallest of smiles on her lips. At first, he was walking in such a hurried manner. Now, he was walking at a slower pace which had taken the stress of making her little legs move fast enough to keep up.

He walked her all the way to her first class and still remained quiet. He released his grip on her hand before he turned to face her. He frowned slightly before he placed his hands onto his hips. "Well, here ya go. Just don't be gettin' in trouble this time. Don't be a hassle!" He spoke as he watched her. He saw she still had that small smile on her face and he looked to the side. "Anyway, off with you!" He spoke before he turned away and flushed before he walked away.

She watched him walk away quietly and pressed her lips together firmly. He was super gentle with her when it came to how they held hands and walked, but whenever he spoke to her, he always appeared angry at her or as if she had done something wrong. She still did not quite understand. Either way, she turned and walked into the classroom. She smiled when she saw the seat next to Beel was empty. Rayne did not even pay any mind to the lesser demons since she knew he would not let any of them near her.

Once Rayne approached the desk, she noticed there was something on the seat it had looked like a bag. She inhaled gently and began to look around. She assumed it was being reserved for someone. Where would she sit?

"Oh, Rayne," Beel spoke as he looked up. He reached over and grabbed the bag he placed down to reserve her seat, "here you go, sorry, I was saving this seat for you," he explained and watched her quietly.

"Aw, Beel, thank you!" She replied with a smile before she took her seat. It was an incredibly sweet gesture and she felt even more credibility to the idea that Beel was just a big softie on the inside. "I hope you enjoyed your breakfast," she spoke with a sincere smile." She watched as Beel turned to face her, there was a gentle smile on his lips too, however, before he was able to speak, another voice rang through.

"Rayne!!" It was Luke. He was turned around in his seat and facing her completely as he knelt on his seat, he had a bright smile on his face as he raised an arm and waved at her, he seemed genuinely happy to see her.

"Oh, good morning, Luke!" Rayne replied joyfully. She was still in awe that there were angels here, however, Luke was so childlike that it was easy to overcome any sort of nerves she initially felt when it came to speaking with him. Simeon, on the other hand, had an incredible glow about him. To her, he was the personification of an angel. He was beautiful, composed, and had an air of some sort of regality. 

She found it hard to look him in the eyes. Any time she dared to try, she heard her mother screaming furiously in German within her head, 'you are a sinner, you sleep in the same house as demons, girls have kissed you, you allow demons to hold your hand and your body! Don't you ever dare look an angel in the eye!!' Since all of these thoughts ran into her head, she remained quiet and stared at the top of her desk.

With her sudden silence, Luke's face flattened into concern as he watched her. She went from happy to a little girl who lost her doll. He turned to face Simeon and tilted his head. Was it something he said?

To Simeon, Rayne was a treasured flower, she was a believer and he loved the way she lit up when talking to Luke. But the second her amethyst eyes met his sapphire ones, he saw his treasured flower wilt before his eyes. Simeon knelt down near the side of her desk, something Michael or Gabriel would frown upon, but he didn’t care. He reached out and gently took Rayne’s small hand, which seemed even smaller in his larger one. 

“Rayne, my beautiful little orchid, please do not turn your eyes away. I saw the shame you felt and the embarrassment, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are not a sinner or a bad person. Any voice in your head that says otherwise is wrong. So please raise your violet eyes high and never be ashamed to look my way.”

Rayne felt when his hand gripped hers. It was warm to the touch and had such a soothing sensation. Her eyes widened at the gesture and she immediately did not feel worthy. However, as he spoke, she felt the comfort of his words as they rushed into her being and filled her soul. It had seemed he knew exactly what was going through her mind as well as how she had felt. Of course he did. He was an angel. With the encouraging words, she raised her eyes from the desk and into his face. It was as if she was gazing into heaven itself. She could not believe it. It was enough to make her want to cry, the way he spoke it made her feel as if he thought she was worthy. Her lips slowly turned upwards in a bit of a smile, though she was at a complete loss for words.

Luke smiled as he watched the smile return to her face. He could feel it just as Simeon did. She was not a bad person, she was a good person. She came to his rescue. He felt this place did not deserve such a pure soul and that she would have been a better fit in the Celestial Realm. However, there was nothing they could do about this at this point. For now, he was happy that Simeon was able to make his new friend feel better.

Simeon held onto Ryane’s hand a moment longer after she was able to lift her head high once more, then he gently released her and gave her a huge smile. “Oh, one more thing, Rayne. Even if sometimes that voice inside your head becomes too much and overwhelms you, I want you to try and remember this, You are worthy, and you are stronger than that voice.”

Once more, his words had taken her by surprise. She had been drilled by the knowledge her parents drilled into her about what is good and evil. However, this was an actual angel telling her these words. Surely that meant his words trumped everything she knew and experienced. "Ye… yes… Thank you, so much," she gently bowed her head towards the benevolent being out of respect and appreciation. It was a lot to comprehend, but at this moment in time, it was words she truly appreciated. She felt lighter and her smile broadened.

Adoni had entered at the point where Simeon had knelt to Rayne. She loved that an Angel, especially one like him, had even bothered to level with a human. It caused her to gain a new level of respect for him. Adoni slowly walked over to Simeon and Rayne, and placed a gentle hand on Rayne’s shoulder. “He’s right you know Chochana. You are stronger than any negative thought.”

Once Adoni walked to his side, Rayne turned to face her and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Meine Engel and…" she turned once more and flushed as she realized she had called Adoni an angel in the presence of an actual angel, "and Der wahre Engel." She hoped she did not offend him with the term she had coined for Adoni. "I truly appreciate those words, they mean more than you could ever realize."

Beel watched the entire interaction silently. He had no idea what Simeon was talking about, but he had sensed there was something that was bothering Rayne. However, he felt more at ease when it seemed she was feeling better after his words of encouragement. What kind of voices did she carry in her head? He could not help but to wonder.

At Rayne’s nickname for Adoni, Simeon chuckled and tilted his head in an amused smile then his cobalt gaze one again met Rayne’s amethyst ones he merely stated “Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleine Orchidee, du hast recht. Sehr passend.”

Adoni on the other hand looked at Simeon and Rayne in confusion, “Nani?” Adoni asked, wondering what they were saying. But at least she recognized that Rayne had said something about angels.

She felt relieved that Simeon did not seem to take offense to her nickname for her friend. Then she heard his words in her native tongue. Her cheeks flushed slightly at what he called her but felt at ease with his comment. Rayne noticed the confused look on Adoni's face and she smiled gently. "He agrees with me, he said that nickname is very fitting for you," she translated roughly, but left out the part about the orchid. It made her flustered to be called such a darling name by an angel. She smiled brightly towards Adoni and she felt light as a feather.

When Rayne stated that Simeon agreed and thought the nickname was fitting Adoni blushed furiously, though her brain automatically assumed Simeon only meant it in a platonic manner, the way he looked at her when she met his eyes, she briefly saw a flash of something other than amusement, but she quickly turned her head back towards Rayne, brushing off any confusing thoughts. Because surely no angel would ever find her attractive. After all she was tainted. 

Adoni said goodbye to her two friends before taking her seat in front of Levi, and in between Satan and Asmo. It appeared they had changed their seating arrangement from the previous day.

As Adoni left, Rayne smiled and gently waved towards her. It was time to begin class and everyone settled down and grabbed their supplies to start working on their notes.

Beel turned to face Rayne, his eyes were set onto her face. He had a frown on his face. He was able to tell something was wrong but he did not know what it was. It seemed that Simeon was able to tell right away what it was and had comforted her with his words. Beel found himself wishing that he could have done the same for her, he almost felt guilty. The way she looked so sad made him feel empty inside, more than his usual emptiness. However, once she smiled the pangs went away.

"Hey…" he spoke softly as he watched her. "Rayne, are you okay?" He asked her gently as he met her gaze.

Rayne turned to face him, at first she seemed confused but as he went on she smiled. "I am alright, Beel," she responded with a nod. "Thank you." She added before she returned to her notes.

Beek looked from her face and at her tiny hand. He felt a sudden urge to take her hand into his, but he pushed back the thought once the teacher began speaking and the class had begun.

Simeon couldn’t keep his eyes off Adoni, after hearing Rayne call her an angel. He was serious when he said it was fitting. Simeon recounted all the times he’d seen Adoni act like an angel, she first caught his eye on the first day of being in the Devildom. He’d seen her running through the Capital City, she was obviously in a hurry, but when a little boy tripped and fell in front of her and scraping his knee, Adoni stopped to help the crying boy, she’d even conjured up bandages and antiseptic to clean and dress the scrape with. Then the clock chimed and Adoni sat up straight as if she had forgotten she needed to be somewhere, but she made sure the little boy was safely with his mother, before once again running off. 

The second time she saw her he had seen her through the doors of the Student Council Room, it appeared that the Demon guarding the doors also wanted to see what the commotion was about as well, because they both saw Adoni run and use her body to block Mammon from Rayne, and said something about the Avatar of Greed using extortion on them, but once again things were quelled quickly by Adoni. 

The third time he saw her, she was helping a crying demon girl who had just gotten severely hurt while in Potions class, and once again Simeon had seen Adoni tend to another’s wounds while Lucifer and Rayne watched on. 

The fourth time was last night when Simeon saw Adoni rush headlong into a battle with the Nocturnal Ones, from his bedroom window he had seen her take a full blast of wind magic to her face, causing the cut from her forehead to her cheek, and before he knew it, he was actually outside and about to help when Lucifer showed up. So he just quietly watched from the shadows. Across the way he saw Barbatos there as well also hidden in the shadows, looking as ready to fight as Simeon was.

But what really got him was this morning, just before class, he had seen Adoni in the cafeteria, buying food for another young demon, who had been bullied by an older demon and ended up losing his food. She had been alone at the time, which Simone had felt brave of her, but he stayed nearby in case something happened, but nothing did.

Simeon was snapped out of his memories when the teacher called on him and asked about the three main warlocks who were in the victorian era, which he answered correctly and with ease, even though he hadn’t been paying attention.

Rayne was doubled over and took careful notes. This was all so brand new to her so she soaked up all the information she was able to like a sponge. As she took her notes, her pink tongue was pressed out slightly as she concentrated. It was in her nature to learn everything she could. She was always like this even as she went to her university. It was difficult but she knew if she remained persistent, she would learn all she could. It felt as if she was learning from scratch since she knew absolutely nothing about the demon or celestial realm.

As Rayne remained focused on her notes, Beel went back and forth between taking his own notes and looking towards Rayne, he only wrote down what was necessary, unlike Rayne who was writing down nearly every word the professor spoke. He could not help but smile at the notion. It allowed him to watch her quietly without her noticing. For some reason, his focus on her took his mind off of the deep hunger from within. However, the professor had called on him to answer a question. It took him a moment to process it, but after thinking about it, he was able to give the proper answer. 

Once the professor moved on, he recalled the previous night after Adoni ushered her into the house during the attack. He felt guilty for not helping out during the fight, people got hurt. But at the same time, he could not leave Rayne on her own. She seemed so frail, especially in that moment. He could feel how afraid she was. He could not help but to hold her close and show her he was there for her in that moment. The more time he hung around her, the more he wanted to protect her. He refused to let her get hurt and even though Mammon was to watch over her, he refused to let her out of his sight.

Rayne was oblivious to Beel's thoughts as well as how he watched her silently. She was too absorbed into her notes and her mind was occupied. So far, today was going very well for them, at least from her perspective. They woke up to a good start, breakfast was okay, but the trip to school was warming with the way Mammon quietly walked her to school. Then she was comforted by an actual angel, one she still felt was too good for her to gaze upon, but she heeded his words. Rayne sighed softly as she continued on with her notes.

Adoni closed her notebook as the bell rang, and leaned over to place it in her bag. When a pair of black leather boots wandered into her sights. She looked up and smiled at Simeon. "Well hello. Did you need something?" Adoni asked in s gentle but cautious tone. Simeon matched her smile, but his tone was much more comfortable and relaxed when he replied. "My Starlight, would you allow me to walk you to our next class?"

Adoni flushed at the nickname, but she saw no reason to turn him down. "Yes, I'd like that Simeon." She answered with a calm kind voice, which was the exact opposite of what she was feeling inside. 

Simeon then lifted Adoni's bag onto his shoulder and offered her his arm. She took it as it was the polite thing to do. She then waved to Asmo, Levi and Satan. She was going to stop by Rayne's desk to ask her to join them, but then she heard Beel's question and just decided to let Simeon lead the way.

Luke had gathered his school supplies and turned to walk with Simeon. However, he was already gone. And what in Michaels name was he seeing? He chose to walk with that witch instead! He frowned and felt a tinge of jealousy mixed with disgust. How could he walk with a witch?! He held his tongue, this time. The previous day had still lingered in his mind.

He felt the defeat but then he decided to take a walk with Rayne instead. But alas! She was hand and hand with a demon! Even after his warning!! What had gotten into these people! He made an audible whine as he walked on his own with his tail between his legs. There was a noticeable frown upon his face.

Rayne had also placed her items in her bag and went to stand. As she stood, Beel had called out to her. "Rayne…" he had a bit of a blush over his cheeks. 

When she turned to face him, she noticed and it caused her to feel curious. "Yes, Beel?" She watched him and waited for him to speak again.

He stood up after putting his supplies away. "I will walk you to class…" he began to speak. Then he fidgeted a little and looked away a little. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Would it be okay if… I held your hand?" The blush was still there, but his face was serious as he looked down into her eyes.

His request took her by surprise and she felt the blush coming over her own cheek. Adoni and Mammon had no problem taking her by the hand unprompted, especially Mammon. But the way he asked was incredibly endearing. She could not even bring herself to say no, especially since she did not mind in the slightest. "Sure, that would be okay." She smiled brightly and held out her hand.

Beel smiled but from the corner of his eyes, he saw how Simeon was holding Adoni's bag. "Rayne, give me your bag first." He requested gently. 

For a moment she was slightly confused, but she handed the bag to him anyway. She watched as he placed it over his shoulder and then he reached out to grab her hand. His palms were slightly sweaty, but warm. His skin was softer than she would have guessed but she clutched his larger hand with her tiny hand.

He could not help but to smile as they walked from the classroom. They were right behind Simeon and Adoni as they followed them. She had her next class with those two as well as Lucifer. They walked in silence and Beel had a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of her dainty hands in his own. He felt that he was able to keep her close and safe and no nefarious lesser demon dared to even look her way. They kept quiet all the way to her next class.

Adoni walked along quietly, this was a weird situation. She didn't know what to talk about with Simeon. So she just settled with "Simeon, are you enjoying school?" 

When he heard Adoni's voice he turned his head to her quickly and beamed "Oh, I'm enjoying it quite a lot actually. And there's these two beautiful orchids that I'm enjoying watching grow."

Adoni tilted her head in confusion, orchids? There were orchids in the Devildom? Adoni thought, but just came to the conclusion that Simeon probably just brought some orchids with him from the Celestial Realm, so she merely said "Oh that sounds amazing, I can only wonder how they'll turn out by the end of the year." 

Simeon chuckled as he realized Adoni was not speaking about the same thing he was, but he just let it slide, "I wonder too." He finally said as they reached their potions classroom. He opened the door for Adoni and gave a short bow as she entered, before following her inside.

As the two walked down the hall, Rayne glanced around. She felt safe and warm walking with Beel in this manner. It was an odd feeling, it was as if she had a boyfriend. However, this surely was not the case, was it? They had only just met and besides, he was a demon. Demons and humans could not date, could they? The thought caused her to flush and she looked down at the ground.

Beel took notice of her movement and turned to face her. It seemed she was in her head once more. He was beginning to understand that this was simply something she had done often. Whatever she was thinking about, it could not have been too bad, she was not frowning, it seemed. He had a gentle smile on his lips as he led her to the Potions class. Unfortunately, this was not a class he shared with her, so once they made it to the door, he stopped and turned to face her. “We are here,” he stated simply and watched her.

Rayne turned to look at him, there was a gentle smile on her face and her cheeks still had a tinge of pink upon them. “Thank you, Beel, I appreciate it,” she spoke gently. If she was being honest, she was not sure how to properly respond other than by thanking him. 

Before Beel was able to answer, another voice was heard behind both of them. “Good, Beel, you have accompanied Rayne to class,” Lucifer spoke in a deep voice. He simply glanced down for only a moment to notice they were holding hands. He simply raised a brow before looking up towards Rayne. “I hope you are prepared for today's lesson, we will be working with a partner, and you will be my partner today.” Lucifer informed her before turning to Beel. He did not have to say anything for Beel to understand.

“Ah, well, goodbye Rayne,” Beel said with a timid smile as he released her hand. He then handed her bag back to her which she took gratefully. He was silently thankful that she held hands with him and it made him feel better to know she was safely escorted to class. He turned slowly and walked towards his next class. The previous night still played through his head to the moment Lucifer had arrived to pull Rayne into his study.

Rayne waved and smiled as she waved at Beel, “yes, I understand, I will do my best,” she stated as she watched Lucifer gesture her towards the door. Once she walked into the classroom, he followed behind her. 

‘Good girl,’ he thought before he followed behind her. She was well behaved when she was on her own, or so it seemed. He walked by her side and noticed one of the lessers glanced her way. He frowned and walked closer to her, he placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards two empty seats. The notion alone caused the demon to look away immediately, which was the true purpose. 

Adoni who had just sat down in the chair Simeon pulled at for her, noticed Lucifer and Rayne walk in, but then some movement caught her eye from one of the lesser demons in the corner, but before Adoni could react, she saw Lucifer put his hand on the small of Rayne’s back, and pull Rayne closer to him. At this Adoni couldn’t help, but smirk. Maybe, just Maybe that was more than a protection reaction. Adoni then relaxed back into the conversation with Simeon, but she occasionally still smirked Lucifer’s way from time to time.

Upong feeling his hand over her lower back caused her eyes to open wide and her body slightly tensed automatically by reflex. She did not pull away or say anything about it, she did not dare. She simply followed along to where he was leading her which was two desks in the back corner of the room. Once he stopped, he used his free hand to gesture towards the desk against the wall. His other hand, however, lingered over the small of her back until she pulled away to take her seat.

Once she was seated, Lucifer then placed his bag onto the top of the desk neatly and took his seat. He glanced out into the room to make sure everyone was behaving, however, he caught the smirk that was upon Adoni’s face. His frown grew as his red eyes flashed just slightly before he turned away from her and looked towards the front of the class. Where he was seated Rayne was cut off from every demon in the room and they dared not so much as glance towards her.

With Simeon now properly seated he finally handed Adoni her bag with a smile and then he placed his own bag next to hers.

While she waited for class to begin, she scanned the room, she could hear someone whispering negatively about her again, but as she focused and listened she could hear the whole conversation. 

“So after the pep rally?” Said one of them as he turned to the other. 

“Yeah, the witch has to go. And I'm sure, despite the dimness of it, her soul is still good enough to devour.” The second demon was saying. 

Adoni sighed to herself, but kept a convincing smile still on her face and gave no indication that she just heard a threat on her life. Better for it to just be her when she got out of gym class then, she thought. It was looking like she was going to have to fight for respect again, and just when she thought the day was going to be good.

The class had finally begun and Rayne watched quietly as they discussed the kind of potion they were to work on today. She took careful notes, as ever, and made sure to jot everything down. She had that concentrated look on her face as her tongue poked out slightly over her lips as she bent down over her note book. She had little writings on the side as side notes for the potion they were working on and some of them were even in German.

Lucifer glanced to the side. He noted how meticulous she was when she wrote down and even saw how her tongue slightly pressed over her lips. His eyes glanced over her notes and read over them. He felt she was over writing, but at least she was paying attention and getting the important notes down as well. He even saw the random German words written out, naturally he knew what each word was and wondered why it was she was going between English and German. It did not really matter.

Once the lecture was over, they were told to pair up, and naturally, Lucifer had already instructed Rayne that she would be his partner. This did not give anyone a chance to even consider partnering with her. He knew how sly these lesser demons were. They would pretend to be nice and act as if they could be her friend, and considering her trusting nature, he knew that just would not do.

Words did not need to be said as they prepared their table with the different supplies they needed from the cauldron to the flasks and other tools they needed as well as the ingredients. “I hope you are ready, Rayne, and that you paid attention, I will not accept failure.” He spoke to her as he quietly watched her.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. “This is kind of like Chemistry… so I am sure it is not too much different…” she spoke gently. She was trying to convince herself. So long as she was able to follow the instructions and the notes, she should be fine, right?

When the teacher stated that they were to be partnering up, she groaned quietly and dropped her head onto the desk with a small thump. How was she going to find a trustworthy partner, as it was obvious Lucifer had already partnered up withRayne, and she’d rather that anyway so that she was safe.

But before she could get up, she felt a hand on her arm, “Starlight, don’t fret. I’ll be your partner.” came Simeon’s gentle response. To which Adoni gave him a grateful smile, and hugged him. 

“I’m sorry I should have asked you sooner. But I didn’t think you would want to be partners with me. As we don’t know each other all that well.”

“Nonsense Starlight. And besides you and I both know, Lucifer over there wouldn’t want you partnered with anyone else”

“Well yes, but I haven’t exactly been his favorite student so far.” 

“Well, even so, so I look forward to being your partner.”

“With this potion, what should you do first, Rayne?” Lucifer asked her as he turned to face her. Naturally, he knew what to do. In fact, he had already mastered the Potions class some time ago. He only elected to take it to keep an eye on the human exchange students. He had already noticed that Simeon had taken a shine towards Adoni, so he decided to watch over Rayne. 

Rayne looked over her notes for a moment and read the first part of the instructions, “it says here, to pour the liquid substrate into the cauldron and set the heat underneath it to a low simmer,” she read outloud and looked up towards Lucifer. 

“Right, go ahead and set it up then, take care not to burn yourself,” he gestured to her to proceed. He felt it was not necessary to say the last bit, but he had a feeling she was the type that was prone to accidents. Little did he actually know, he was correct in that assessment.

“Okay,” she spoke and she had a gentle smile on her lips. She felt a sense of pride when she understood what was going on and that she had answered his question correctly, if anything it showed her that she was doing something right.

Lucifer watched in the way she worked. He paid attention to everything she did, from how she handled the tools to the way she poured the substrate. He took the time to observe everything, from the way she moved to the size of her frame. He knew she was tiny, but he did not realize how tiny she was until he sat next to her like this. Of course, his glances had gone unnoticed since he was careful and controlled in his movements, “now, onto the next step,”

Rayne was concentrating carefully as she set the cauldron to a simmer. She quickly glanced at her notes to see what the next step was.

“Quickly now, time is of the essence,” he grinned. He knew she would struggle by the amount of notes she had taken. If anything, this was a lesson in recognizing what was important to focus on instead of writing everything down.

“Er, right,” she read as quickly as she could before she picked one of the ingredients.

“Incorrect,” he said as he frowned. He reached out and grabbed the correct one, “this one is the newts liver,” he corrected her gently. He was patient, but he needed her to understand the importance of knowing the ingredients. “It is most important to know how to tell the differences between the ingredients,” he further explained before he sat back and continued to watch her. If she had added the imps lung, then it would have gone quite poorly.

“Oh, right, thank you,” she flushed as she took the newt’s liver he handed her and proceeded to crush it gently in the mortar and pestle. After it turned into a fine dust she measured it and added it carefully to the cauldron. They went on for a while, he instructed her on each step and corrected her where necessary. He saw as she quickly jotted notes in between steps. She was attentive, that was for sure.

Adoni and Simeon were working hard on the potion, but even with Simeon’s perfect teaching, Adoni was still struggling. “Guess you can’t be good at everything, huh?” Adoni asked with a chuckle.   
“That’s okay, I can help you. In fact you can study with me anytime. Though Luke is my roommate, so hopefully you won’t be too uncomfortable. 

“Well, I might be at first, but eventually I think he and I may become friends.”

The class continued on and Lucifer continued to observe and instruct Rayne on the potion she was working on. So far, she did well enough. It was not perfect, he would guide her patently. He found she listened to his words and followed every instruction he gave to her, that was a good thing. At least someone around here listened to him. His brothers could learn a thing or two from her.

“There… like this?” she asked as she stirred it in a controlled counter clockwise until it bubbled gently.   
“Yes, just like that, now the final step,” he nodded as he raised a glove hand to gesture towards the cauldron.

Rayne nodded as she cut off the heat and reached for the cauldron with her hands. Immediately, she felt something stop and grip her hands.

With one gloved hand, he had reached out and gripped both of her hands with just one hand. “Rayne, what are you doing wrong,” he said in a bit of a stern manner, however he did not release his grip.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked towards him and then to the cauldron. Oh, right. The handles would be too hot to touch with her bare hands. “Oh, I understand now,” she said quietly.

Once she realized her error was when Lucifer removed his hand from hers. “Good girl,” he stated as he watched her.

When he called her a good girl, her cheeks flushed but she pushed it away as she reached for the padded gloves from the supplies and slipped them on. Then she grabbed the cauldrons and carefully picked it up and placed it on top of the cooling rack next to the heating fixture. Once it began to cool she glanced at him.

Lucifer did not miss the little flush over her pale cheeks. He could not help but grin. There was something odd and strangely cute about it. Cute? Since when did he care about anything being cute. He wondered this, however, he did find it endearing in a weird way. “Now, what comes next?” he mused as he watched her.

“It needs to cool, then I pour it into the flask?” she asked as she looked at him.

“That sounds like a question to me, not what the step is,” he said in a low voice. It was obvious she was very confident in her words or how she spoke. He knew she was right, but she would not answer a question with another question.

“It needs to cool off, then I pour it in a flask,” she tried again, hoping it was the right answer.

When she corrected her statement, he nodded his head. He then reached out and did something that surprised both of them. He laid his gloved hand over her head and gently rubbed her head, which ruffled her ebony locks just a bit. He then pulled back and looked towards the potion. “It should be a lighter green, but it is passable. It takes practice,” he informed her with a nod. She did well enough, but no one was perfect for the first time. “Next time, crush the eye of the newt slower.”

Rayne heard his words after he removed his hand, but the fact that he had done such a gesture had caught her by such surprise. She could not speak, she could only nod and watch him quietly.

Adoni had been looking up at Rayne when she saw Lucifer pat her head, her jaw dropped and she had to stifle her gasp of surprise. Oh how she wished she had taken a photo, but she quickly turned away from the scene, not wishing to be caught seeing this. 

Adoni didn’t know what to think, but she decided that she wasn’t going to speak of this, but even she could admit that Lucifer had been sweet. Adoni then turned back to her failed potion. She sighed and hid her head in her hands.

She had been trying to make a healing potion, but what she ended up making was nothing of the sort. In fact she had no idea what that living slime was, but she sensed no malice from it. The little creature was looking up at her, and Adoni couldn’t bear the thought of it being disposed of. 

“Simeon, I don’t know how we made this, but it’s our child now. Want to help me name him?”

Simeon flushed when Adoni called the Living Slime their child, but he remained calm and collected.

“Of course, Starlight. How about we name him, Kenneth.”

“I love it, it’s perfect.” Adoni said as the little purple creature morphed into random shapes.

Adoni was playing with the little creature when the bell rang, startling her. She then collected her stuff after placing Kenneth on her shoulder. 

Rayne cleared off the desk and made sure to clean everything properly and put away the supplies with Lucifer’s help. She was having trouble putting some of them up on the higher shelves. She stood up on her tippy toes and had both of her hands around the rack as she tried to press it up and onto the top shelf. She felt it pulled from her grasp and noticed that Lucifer was standing right behind her. When she pulled her head back, the top of her head actually pressed into the front of his shirt, her cheeks burned and turned into a crimson color.

He looked down and had a trace of a grin on his face before he easily placed the rack onto the proper rack and he dealt with the items that were to be placed higher up on the shelves. He did not miss that blush on her face as they worked. Soon, everything was cleared off and they made their way to leave. Lucifer glanced towards the purple blob on Adoni’s shoulder and his eyes narrowed slightly. Just by looking at it, he knew exactly what she had done wrong. “What exactly are you doing with that?” he asked in a low tone.

Rayne gasped when she saw it and ran over to see it. She watched as it moved and her eyes were wide. She had forgotten about her embarrassment with what had just happened as she looked it over, “that is so cute!” she squealed as she went to poke it. But Lucifer stepped forward and gripped her shoulder to pull her back gently.

“You need to dispose of it,” was all he said in a cool manner.

Adoni’s bright smile dropped instantly at Lucifer’s words. She gently grabbed Kenneth off her shoulder, then she looked up at Lucifer in utter despair “No! Not my child. I won’t let you destroy Kenneth!”

She then ran from Lucifer and hid behind Simeon, who just looked confused. But he also felt oddly protective as well. Simeon reached out his arms and blocked Adoni from Lucifer’s sight. “Come on now Lucifer, surely you can let the girl have a pet. You know as well as I the Living Slime she holds, will cause no harm.”

Lucifer rose a brow when she called it ‘her child’. It was not a child, and even if it was harmless, he would not let it within the House of Lamentation. “Absolutely not, I better not see that thing at home. This is final,” he spoke in a tone of finality. It was not up for debate. He crossed his arms and turned to face Rayne. “Let’s go,” he said with his usual authoritative air. As he walked past them, he turned to face Adoni, “I mean it…” he added before he led Rayne out into the hall.

He sighed and shook his head, “she is just about as bad as my brothers,” he kept his arms crossed as he glanced down towards Rayne. At least she seemed to listen to him, that was good at least.

Rayne turned to face him and glanced up at his face. She frowned, she thought it was cute and did not see why she couldn’t keep it. Then again she had no idea what something like that was even capable of. “What do you mean?” She could not help but ask him. She had seen a bit of what his brothers had gotten into, but she did not see this as bad, was it?

“You need not concern yourself with that, sorry, I was just thinking out loud,” he muttered slightly. “This way, your next class is Biology; Anatomy of Monsters, let’s go,” he spoke as he walked with her. He stayed closer to her this time as he walked her towards the next class. Once more, the lesser demons had avoided walking in the same hallway, if they passed by any, they simply stood still along the walls and waited for them to pass. They knew to never cross Lucifer, he was not as foolish or forgiving as his brothers could be.

Rayne nodded gently as she walked with him, however, she did look back over her shoulder to see if Adoni was following her, but she kept pace with Lucifer’s long strides and turned around face forward. She would not trail behind him, especially after the previous evening. 

Adoni was staring at the ground, she could never bring herself to hurt the little creature she now held close to her chest, the poor thing didn’t ask to be created.

Simeon was getting to the point that he could no longer stand to see Adoni so sad. He slowed his pace and gently placed a hand on Adoni’s cheek, she flinched away from him, which he found worrisome, but right now he needed to get her smiling again, the worry could wait. 

“Starlight, I’ll take Kenneth. Luke loves Living Slimes. He’ll be safe with me until you can take him back.” Simeon said in a gentle, caring voice, “After all he’s my son too.” And with that Simeon reaches his hand out for Kenneth to jump on it then Simeon hides Kenneth away. 

“Thank you Si. Take good care of our son.” Adoni smiles and then draws a magic symbol in the air and a glowing red marble appears. “There that should be enough for now.” Adoni then gives both Simeon and Kenneth a kiss on the cheek and hurries to catch up with Rayne and Lucifer.

As she stood before the door, she heard the footsteps padding behind her and she looked behind her. She was startled for a moment until she realized it was Adoni. She relaxed and smiled and waved towards her. However, she was a little sad to see she did not have that cute little slime thing with her. She must have disposed of it… It made her look a little sad.

Lucifer was satisfied to see she was without the slime. It would have been a pain, they grew to such ridiculous sizes and he would not have it living at the House of Lamentation. It would be a mess. He then turned towards Rayne and looked down at her. He watched her just a moment before he nodded and gestured for her to enter. Now that Adoni was here and he assumed Mammon was here already, he turned and walked towards his next class. He heaved a heavy sigh as he frowned.

Rayne smiled at Adoni, “well, one more class, then it is lunch time,” she said with a smile. She was feeling rather hungry. Even the food was strange here, she found herself getting used to some of it, for the most part.

Adoni was still a bit sad about having to send Kenneth to live with his dad, but even that sadness couldn’t hold a candle to Rayne’s smile. Her smile was so bright that Adoni couldn’t help, but return it. “I can’t wait for lunch either. Though I’m still a bit sad about having to give Kenneth away.”

When she heard that, she frowned. "I am sorry Adoni… I suppose they have these rules in place for a reason… I wonder if they have kittens or puppies here… maybe we can see this weekend and visit! I bet they would let us play with them!" She said with a broad smile on her face. It was an attempt to cheer her up. She did not like to see her friend sad. Before she was able to speak more on the subject, the door opened and something grabbed her wrist.

As she felt it, she felt terror and she felt her body grow cold from fear. She pulled back but her arm was held in place. She turned and saw it was Mammon. She let out a breath and turned towards him. For the first time since arriving here, she spoke out. "You scared me half to death!" She made an angry face, however, it was more of a cute angry face due to her features.

"That's not my fault, ya know! You are going to be late…" he said as he pulled her into the classroom gently. He was slightly surprised by how she spoke up like that, but he found he liked it for some reason.

"Tch… Mammon we were talking, and we still have three minutes before the bell rings, so we weren't going to be late!" Adoni spoke out as well, she was also proud Rayne had spoken up and gave her a proud smile. 

"Stupid Mammon… Girls won't like you if you scare them like that." Came another voice behind the two girls. Adoni abruptly turned and gave Levi a bright smile before hugging him briefly. Then she turned back towards Mammon who was still holding onto Rayne's wrist. 

"I suggest you let go of her, now. Unless you want to get slapped."

Mammon was about to reply to Adoni before another annoying voice was heard. He gritted his teeth and looked towards Levi. He knew it was him even before he saw him. "Tch…" he then looked towards Adoni and shook his head. "First of all, I don't care if she likes me or not, and second of all, I am looking out for her so I will do what I have to, to keep her safe. Only because Lucifer said…" he mumbled. "Let's go, we don't need this right now," he turned and led Rayne into the classroom.

Before Mammon led her, Rayne smiled slightly towards Adoni. She had seen the smile she gave her after she had spoken up to Mammon. However, Rayne did not really mind that he was holding her hand, she just did not like being spooked like that. She followed him into the classroom and frowned. "You guys really are more handsy than I expected for demons…" she muttered softly, but she did not mean for it to be heard.

Oh, he heard it alright.

"Handsy? What do you mean handsy? Who has been handsy with you?" He turned to face her after he led her to her desk, which was right beside his.

Since she had not meant for him to hear it, she looked down and frowned. "No… nothing… nevermind." She spoke as she sat down. She did not know what had come over her, talking to a demon like that. She could only guess it was because she was getting used to Mammon at this point. 

Adoni and Levi both clicked their tongues once more at Mammon's actions, which caused them both to chuckle.

"He's such a tsundere…" Adoni said, turning towards Levi with another smile.

"Seriously though. Anyway let's get inside. We are actually about to be late now." Levi said before allowing Adoni to walk ahead of him and into the classroom. 

Adoni obliged and found her seat in the back near a faux unicorn skeleton, at least she had hoped it was fake. Levi took his seat beside Adoni and pulled out his notebook. To be honest this was a class he had to take multiple times, not because he was bad at it, but because he refused to do any of the dissections. 

After they had settled down, Mammon pulled out his notebook and gave a bit of a sigh. He did not understand what Rayne was saying about his brothers being handsy. He had a reason, she was his human. But the idea of his brothers getting handsy with her struck a chord. He scowled as he remembered how Satan hugged her and tried to tell him that Satan was hugging his human. Then he thought about Asmodeus. He was an obvious candidate as well. He had gotten so into his head that he could not help but turn to face her.

"Look, no one is allowed to touch you but me, you got it?!" He snapped all of the sudden.

This had really caught her off guard, what was he even talking about? Her brows pressed together and she had lost that fire she had before. Why was he yelling at her and saying he was allowed to touch her? Wasn't that her choice? She was not even used to the whole being touched thing outside of hugs and gestures from her family and friends.

"I am not saying I want to touch you, but I gotta keep you safe somehow, wouldn't want ya to go off and get into a dangerous situation again. I am just saying, some of my brothers are sneaky and gross and might do bad things to you!" He listed everything off. Well, they might not actually do bad things to her in the way she might have thought it, but to him it was bad regardless of the touch. 

Rayne looked down. They would do bad things? She thought back on how Beel wanted to hold her hand. He did not think he had any ulterior motives with it. Then she thought when Lucifer placed his hand on her back or when he patted her head. She was sure he did not mean anything bad by it, surely. She still had a hard time understanding his personality, he did appear scary at times, but he had also been nice and helpful to her when he was not being so intimidating. He even called her a good girl.

Adoni heard every word Mammon was saying and it made her very angry. None of what he was saying was true, and none of the touching Adoni had witnessed was non-consensual… except the part about Mammon being only allowed to touch Rayne, without even considering her thoughts on the matter. I mean sure Adoni knew Rayne was mostly okay with everything, as she could see it in her body language. 

"Mammon, shut up. You know damn well what you're saying is false. Your brothers would never hurt Rayne…" Adoni snapped, she had had enough. She also knew most of this anger she was directing at Mammon was due to her past. But, she couldn't stop herself as she stormed over to Mammon and slapped him hard across the face, there was magic in it so it enhanced the pain. "THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TOUCH RAYNE IS WHOEVER SHE SAYS CAN."  
She then turned to Rayne "I'm sorry Usessa…"

Adoni then whirled around and stormed out of the room. 

Levi stood up and glared at Mammon "You're such an idiot…" Levi then also ran out of the room. He knew what happened to Adoni, and he also knew if he didn't stop her, she would end up in a bloody fight with some lesser demon.

Everything happened so fast. Mammon was talking to Rayne and then Adoni was in front of him. She was yelling at him and he frowned. He was about to say something but he felt the enhanced slap and his eyes widened as his face jerked to the side. He sensed she was truly angry and it did not compute right away. Was she really mad about what he said about his brothers. He was quiet and had a serious look on his face. He was not mad, he was more surprised. He could tell that there was something more going on, something he did not know. For the first time in a while, he felt bad. He sensed something was off, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was.

Before she ran off, Rayne's eyes widened. She was just as surprised as Mammon was and she did not even know what was going on. His words did not offend her, but why was Adoni so upset by them? Even as she apologized and ran off, she felt confused but sad for some reason. The look in her eyes. After Levi ran off, Rayne looked back towards Mammon. She did not understand where she was coming from, but she was worried. She stood up and took off after her, she was worried about her friend.

"Wait! Rayne!' Mammon called out for her. But she did not listen. He sighed and sat back in his seat. What would have caused her to be so upset? He felt conflicted with this brand new tinge of guilt he was feeling. He was just looking out for Rayne, wasn't he?

Rayne ran out into the hallway and looked up and down. She could not tell where she ran off to. "Adoni! Where are you?" She shouted as she looked around for her. She felt concern as well as an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

Levi had heard Rayne calling for Adoni, when he didn't hear Mammon with her he panicked because he was so torn, Adoni or Rayne, but then he thought about how Adoni would feel if Rayne wasn't protected and chose to run back to find Rayne. "Rayne!" He called back in hopes of finding her. 

Rayne heard Levi's voice and turned towards him. Oh no, Adoni wasn't with him. She ran as fast as her little legs would let her move. Since the time Rayne saw Levi in his demon form, she was frightened and would not so much as look at him. Now, she had something more important than her fear. "Levi! Where is Adoni?" She called out as she ran. "Did she go this way!" She assumed since he came from that part of the hallway, that was where Adoni was. She did not wait for him to answer and kept running towards the direction. She knew it was dangerous which was why she was running, but she was concerned about her. At this point, her friend was more important than her class.

Adoni could hear Levi, but she was sobbing so much that she was unable to speak.

She was alone in the Computer Room and it was dark, it seems nobody had been in that room all day. But when she heard Rayne's voice calling out for her heart tightened in fear. "No, why is she alone?" She thought as she tried to get up, but her body was shaking so violently from her crying her legs felt like jelly. So she forced herself to stand as she shakily headed towards the doorway.

Levi finally pinpointed Rayne's voice and ran right to her. "Rayne, are you alright?" Levi said as he finally met up with her… He could tell he was trembling from fear and anxiety. But he stood firm in his voice.

"I am fine, where is Adoni?" She asked, her eyes were wide. The fact that Levi was here with her meant that Adoni was alone. It was dangerous and on the same note, she did not even consider her own safety. "She said she could hear me if I yell her name, so she should hear me…" she did not give Levi a chance to respond as she ran towards the direction Levi came from. He was behind her so it made sense that she was around here somewhere, at least in this particular direction.

"Adoni!" She yelled louder. She did not care who or what heard her. The longer she was out of Rayne's vision, the more likely she was in trouble. She kept running, little did she know, when she was trying to call out to catch Adoni's attention, she was gaining the attention of a few demons who were prowling the halls, despite class being in session. There were a few eyes gazing at the bright soul that was running rather slowly down the hall. "Adoni!" She looked around. She wanted to see her bright white hair any time she turned a corner, but so far, she was having no luck.

Levi finally managed to catch up to Rayne. He had to lash out at a few lesser Demons, who were too close before he reached her side fully.   
"Rayne, Listen to me! I know you want to find Adoni, but you need to stop and use your brain for a moment! If you keep running away from me like this you won't get a chance to find her because you will be dead! Now if I have your attention, I know where we can look. It's the only safe place she would know where to go."

When Levi called out to her she stopped in her tracks. She turned and faced him and her eyes were wide. It was as if her brain was not functioning. The only thing she could think about was finding Adoni. However, Rayne knew that he was right. She had to stop and think. She thought back on the night prior when she walked thoughtlessly and was unaware of the situation.

He was right. She turned and listened to him and when he said that he knew where to find her, she nodded. “Ok… I am sorry… Please, where can we find her?” she asked softly, though she was slightly out of breath and her cheeks were tinged from the running.

"Thank you. Adoni would also kill me if anything happened to you. You are very precious to her. But I think we need to check the Gaming Club, in the computer room. She would feel like that is a safe place. Come on and stay close. It's this way." Levi said as he headed down a hallway to the right. I'm his mind though he was panicking as much as Rayne, sure she could protect herself, but that was if she was mentally stable and right now she was far from it. 

His comment caused Rayne to blush slightly, but she did not care about this at the moment. “Okay,” she nodded gently as she began to follow him. She was still very confused as to why she acted the way she did. Rayne had no idea that what Mammon had said had triggered her, even if he did not do so on purpose. Once more, she felt as if she were to blame somehow. She spoke on her behalf and slapped Mammon, but why did she run? Surely even after striking him, she did not think Mammon would attack her, was that why she ran? She felt worry cross her face as she followed close behind Levi.

"I can feel the worry in your aura Rayne. I can explain only so much however. The rest would be up to Adoni." Levi decided to talk, mostly to keep himself grounded and in turn keeping Rayne grounded. "Adoni was in a very bad incident when she was 13. And if I think it's what I think it is, she was probably triggered into a panic attack, because of something Mammon said. And she only ran off because with her last rational thought she knew she couldn't show that vulnerability in front of all those lesser Demons. There, that's the computer room." Levi explained and with the last he pointed to a slightly open door just a head of them.

Adoni had heard Levi and Rayne approaching, but the memories that were flooding her left her unable to move as she curled into a ball on the floor. She wanted to call out to them, but her tongue felt like lead in her mouth. "Please Levi, Rayne help…" was the only coherent thought that crossed her mind before she was flooded by the memories again.

Rayne listened to what Levi said and she waited for him to speak further on the issue. She remained close to him as he began to explain. When he spoke about an incident, she pressed her brows together. Something Mammon said possibly triggered it. It would make sense why she would slap him, but why did his words upset her? It had to do with Rayne, not Adoni, right? She was beyond confused but he did say she could explain the rest. Once he opened the door she walked in and flipped the switch to the room, since it was dark.

“Are you sure she is in here?” she asked gently as she walked around, she had failed to see Adoni curled up on the floor. Instead she was looking at the chairs in front of the computers but each of them were empty. “Adoni?” Rayne spoke softly, she still felt the concern for her friend rush over her body and when she did not see her, a new panic began to set in.

Adoni could hear they were in the room now, but they couldn't see her. So she tried to reach out and push one of the chairs, she managed to move it a few inches and she hoped that was enough to get their attention. 

Levi was starting to out wordly panic now, they weren't too late now we're they? But that's when he saw the very small movement of a chair. 

"Rayne, over there. But please remain close still, just to be safe." Levi then walked over to see a flash of white hair fanned across the ground. "Oh Bunny…" Levi said quietly as he knelt down to brush the hair from her face. Her face was wet with tears and it was obvious she was fully in a panic and couldn't break free. "Rayne, come here. I need your help to break her of this." He said as he shifted to pull Adoni into his lap. 

The moment he spoke, Rayne remained at his side as he moved around a few desks. The moment she saw her, Rayne’s eyes widened. Her chest tightened at the sight. Rayne had no idea what to do, but she knelt down beside Levi and placed her hand onto Adoni’s shoulder. She could see the bad state she was in and she wanted to pull her out of it. “Adoni…” She spoke her name very softly. “Adoni… I am here,” she said as she moved closer. She did not care if her knees were touching Levi’s knees, Adoni was her focus.

From how she sat, she was able to kneel over Adoni, she saw how her hair clung to her face a bit. She began to gently pull her hair away and pressed it down her face. She looked into her face and she gently rubbed the back of her knuckles against her face. “Adoni,” she whispered her name and she ran her fingers through her hair. She remembered when she had bad dreams as a child, her mother would do this to soothe her. All she could do was hope this helped her as well.

"That's a good idea Rayne. I think it's working." Levi said with praise slipping into his tone. "Bunny, come back to us. We need you." He said in a soft voice as he used the back of his hand to brush down her cheek.

Adoni could feel the grounding touches, and their voices were cutting through the memories. She wanted to follow the voices. Even as the shadow hands of the memories grabbed a hold of her to pull her back. But with each touch and each word of her friends' voices she was able to get away from the hands. 

"Rayne, Levi?" She wasn't sure if she had said it out loud as her throat burned like acid as she tried to speak.

Rayne noticed as her expression changed slightly and she leaned over her slightly. “Adoni...” she whispered her name and continued to pet her hair. She heard her speak very softly, “yes… we are here, Meine Engel, we are here,” she spoke gently as she continued to pet her hair gently. Her fingers gently slinked in between each strand in a soothing manner. It appeared to be working so she continued on in this motion. “We are here, please, come back, Mein Engel,” she continued to speak to her in a calm and soothing manner.

"It's so dark… why is it so dark…" she thought but as she heard Rayne talk she could feel the darkness lifting. 

"Bunny that's it come back to us, come back to me." Levi said the last line softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

It took a few more moments of the grounding touches before Adoni was able to open her eyes again. She flinched at the light and hid her face in Levi's chest a moment before slowly turning to face Rayne. 

When she saw her she smiled and said "Usessa."

With what was going on. Rayne had tears streaming down her face. She was scared, but the moment Adoni turned to look at her she smiled through the tears and leaned into her. She hugged her gently and laid her head against her shoulder gently. She was so happy her friend was okay and awake. She had no idea it was so bad. She was grateful that Levi had followed after her and she was glad that she did as well. “Adoni…” she spoke softly against her shoulder. Even though she felt better and was able to smile, her tears still flowed. “I am here….”

Adoni reached up and brushed the tears from Rayne's cheek. "I'm sorry Uessa… I'm so sorry…" she said as Levi helped her sit up more. Though she was still in his lap.

"And Levi I'm sorry to you as well… I could hear you both, but I was unable to call-out to you guys."

“No, please, don’t be sorry… I am just so happy…” she said softly before bringing in new air and she pulled away so she could sit up proper, “I am just so happy that you are okay,” she said as she looked into her face from the side as she sat up against Levi. She was still unsure how this happened despite Levi’s explainating. She understood it had something bad that happened to her, but for now, seeing her sitting up and mentally with them made her happy. The worry was still in her mind. “Adoni… what… what happened?” she asked softly. 

Adoni paused then looked up at Rayne. "Levi already knows this, but when I was 13…" Adoni began as she explained everything except very graphic details and tried to hide as many fully groy descriptions as she could.

*So when Mammon said that only he was allowed to touch you, without even considering what you might want… I lost it… I couldn't stop myself… I couldn't stand the thought of what happened to me to happen to you…"

She listened patiently as she heard her words. Rayne’s eyes widened and her tears poured. She felt many emotions at that time due to her empathic nature. She already felt her hurt, but now she heard what had gone through her head, Rayne felt her heart tighten. Anger, pain, sorrow, guilt, everything. She did not have to go into detail. 

Once she finished explaining, Rayne threw her arms around her neck, albei gently. “Aldoni! I had no idea…. I am so sorry!” She closed her eyes and held her for a while. She was trembling, how could anyone do something so terrible? That was the true evil in the world.

When Rayne calmed down, she slowly pulled away and felt her chest tremble as she soon. “I am sorry… I am so sorry.” She spoke softly. She stilled her breath and calmed down. “But I do not think any of them would ever do that. They may be demons… but they are far kinder than those… Arschlöcher... “ she dared cursed as she spoke the words with a bit of venom that was almost out of character. “I know he says stupid stuff… but I do not think he would ever do anything that evil…” she said as she leaned in again and held her. “I am so sorry…”

Adoni was confused by the German word spoken, but before she could even ask she felt Levi lean forward and wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't fall while he moved. "Rayne just called them assholes. If you're curious." To which Adoni nodded

"No I agree, I don't think Levi, Mammon or any of the others would force themselves on you or me. But at the time… Mammon is really bad with words…" Adoni said in a reserved tone.

“I will slap him the next time I see him…” she said softly. Even if he did not mean this to happen, it did happen. He needed to learn to be more cautious with what he said when it came to subjects like that. “I can talk to him,” she said softly. She was not very good with talking to people, but this was something that was important and she felt more at ease with him around then before.

The only issue would be getting him to listen.

Adoni absentmindedly shifted more into Levi's embrace, so Levi hid his blushing face in Adoni's shoulder, and the way her body relaxed at this didn't go unnoticed.

"Chochana. I appreciate it, but I think this time I should at least talk to him first. Because I need to apologize to him, as this was not ultimately his fault. And I also know that when I slapped him my strike has magic in it, so I know I actually hurt him…" Adoni confessed with a nervous chuckle.

Rayne looked up and watched her for a moment with a very small smile. She was worried about her but she was happy she was feeling better at this point. However, the thought of what had happened to her did stay within her. It was a horrible situation, something no child, no, it was something no one should ever go through. Rayne was a peaceful person, really, she was a pacifist. She was taught to forgive and be kind to everyone, but she felt these kinds of people did not deserve it. 

"If it wasn't for Lord Diavolo, I actually don't know how I would have turned out." Adoni said remembering how her Papa had come to her aid afterwards. And how he dealt with those boys the next day. 

After a few more moments, she looked at Rayne and Levi. "So um it's about half an hour into class lunch is in about 45 minutes. What are we going to do?" Adoni asked.

She listened to her quietly and felt a silent appreciation for Lord Diavolo. She knew that Adoni’s grandma was close to him but she was not entirely sure how close Adoni was to him. It seemed he played a large role in her life and it made her happy. The idea that the Prince of Hell took care of a human, or rather, had taken an interest in looking out for humans still blew her mind.

Once she said what time it was, Rayne felt the color drain from her cheeks. They had missed nearly half of their class. It was too late to go back at this point. Of course it could not be helped and she did not blame Adoni in the slightest, but she wondered what the repercussions would be for this. Surely, the circumstances would be understandable? Rayne shook her head and looked towards Levi with a frown. She had no idea, but maybe he knew what they could do.  
With both Adoni and Rayne turning to him for a decision Levi blushed furiously, " Why are you two making me decide, I don't," but before he could finish the thought he caught sight of Barbatos entering the computer room and froze. 

"I assume you all have a good explanation as to why you aren't attending class." Barbatos said with a quiet accusatory look on his face.

Adoni turned instantly at Barbatos' voice and quickly scrambled off Levi's lap. Who then slowly stood up. 

"Lord Barbatos!"

Once she saw Levi glance towards the door of the hallway, she turned her head towards who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was the steward of Lord Diavolo. Oh no. Her breath hitched as she stood up. Her hair was a mess from hugging against Adoni when she tried to comfort her. She had no words and she felt as if this would be the worst day yet.

Adoni smoothed down her skirt and readjusted her uniform, she did look awfully guilty and she was sure her hair was also messed up in a misinterpreted way. 

"Actually Lord Barbatos, we do. We were only comforting Adoni. She had a panic attack because of something that was rather triggering in class." Levi said in a calm matter of fact way. Despite his rumpled appearance from holding Adoni. 

While Levi spoke, Barbatos' face slowly got softer and with a look at Adoni, he quickly took in her appearance, her eyes were red rimmed, your face pale and streets with tears long shed.

"Is this true Adoni?" He asked though the answer was obvious. 

He hadn't called her Miss Amara, and in front of people who he should have kept up appearances with, this caused Adoni to flush, because it meant that their friendship trumped all other things. "It's true Lord Barbatos… I had a panic attack about that day."

"I see… We can discuss that later, but right now Lord Diavolo wants the three of you to help with this afternoon's assembly. I meant to find you in class but well you weren't there."

Rayne felt her body tense and her cheeks flush. She knew they would be in trouble, but she did not realize it would be Lord Barbados who would catch him. She was quiet when Levi and Adoni spoke to him and, fortunately, it seemed as if they were not going to get in trouble, yet. If Lucifer caught wind they missed a whole class, she did not want to know what the consequences were.

However, the last thing he said caused curiosity within her. They were to help out with an assembly? What was more, if they were to do it regardless of their situation, they would have been pulled out of class? She glanced towards Adoni and watched her for a moment and then towards Levi. She was more than okay if they were to respond and she would follow behind. 

"Well if it's at Lord Diavolo's request I'm sure we've been excused from class?" Adoni asked when she felt Rayne's unease.

"Yes My Lord has Informed Lord Lucifer already, so there will be no consequences for your class Absence."

Upon hearing this, she looked at Adoni and smiled. She was not necessarily worried about herself, it was Adoni she was worried about, as well as Levi. Her friend could "not help the situation and she was glad Levi and she was able to bring her out of her panic attack. 

“Well… I suppose we should go then, right?” she kept her face on Adoni’s with that smile over her lips. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt relieved. She was also curious as to what they could do to help out for the assembly.

"Yes, let's go. We'll be meeting in the Auditorium. We're going to hand out fliers. That is if you don't mind being partnered with Levi, while I take Adoni. I will make sure she's okay. So you don't need to worry about her."

"He's right Usessa, Barbatos and I have been long time friends. So please don't worry about me too much."

Rayne glanced towards Levi and then back towards Lord Barbatos and nodded. “Yes, sir,” she said softly. She then looked towards Adoni with a small smile. “Okay, I will try not to,” she agreed with her gentle smile. It did make sense that they were long time friends, since she had a history with Lord Diavolo.

“Oh, then, I guess we are partners,” she offered a kind smile to Levi. The whole incident had made her feel more comfortable with Levi despite what had happened the previous day.

"Well I don't mind that." Levi said with a reserved smile. 

Barbatos led them to the Auditorium, quietly, since they were now outside the main building of the school."Oh Lord Asmodeus and Lord Mammon were also asked to help. Lord Asmodeus is making decorations and Lord Mammon is helping him." Barbatos said with a knowing chuckle. 

Adoni flinched slightly at seeing Mammon, but not because she was still upset with him, because she wasn't, at least not anymore, but because she felt guilty. She knew she slapped him pretty hard and with that enhancing spell. Adoni sighed. But soon they were in the auditorium. 

"Mammon! Why aren't you painting like I asked? That banner needs to be painted green." Came Asmo's voice from the main stage.

“Huh?” came his reply as he stood at the side of the stage. He turned to face Asmo and frowned, “why paint them green? They are fine the way they aren’t, aren’t they?” he asked with a shrug. However, he did not give Asmo a chance to reply when he turned and he saw Rayne. His first reaction was to call out to her and say something ridiculous, but he stopped when he saw Adoni. He froze for a moment. It was not the slap he remembered. Well, he remembered it. What was bothering him was he did not know what he did wrong or, rather, he did not understand how he upset her so much.

Rayne turned and saw Mammon, she bit her lower lip and looked away. She then glanced at Adoni since she saw he was watching her. Even Rayne could feel the tension in the room.

Barbatos could see Adoni's anxiety flare up in her aura, so he could tell that whatever happened to Adoni was related to Mammon. But Barbatos also knew how Adoni could get when she lost control of her emotions, as he'd been on the receiving end of it before, so he gently pushed her towards Mammon.

Adoni felt the push and was grateful as she needed it. She could feel the tension coming off Mammon as she approached him. 

"Hey um, Mammon, I'm sorry about earlier… I lost control of my emotions and I took what you were saying the wrong way. I um.. went through something when I was younger and some people took advantage of me. I apologize for slapping you as well, I'm sure it hurt…" Adoni made sure Mammon could see how apologetic she was.

“Yeah, it hurt… and, well…” he began to speak, but when he saw the way she was apologetic he stopped to think for once in his life. His jaw tensed as he actually thought on her words as well as how she appeared. He did feel her aura and then thought about how his words could have been taken the wrong way. 

For once, something clicked in his head. He did not know the details, but he began to feel he understood a little more about what may have happened or what could have possibly happened. He remained quiet for a while and took a deep breath. “Well… I am sorry for sayin’ what I said…” he apologized. He was sincere in the apology, it was only difficult since he never truly apologized before and meant it. He meant it, despite how he tried to pull it off.

"I believe you and I accept your apology. And I'll try to control my emotions better from now on." Adoni then reached out her hand, to offer him a friendly handshake. 

Mammon glanced at her hand a bit when she offered it. It made his cheeks flush. He was not used to friendly gestures such as this and he did not really know how to react in these sorts of situations. However, he reached out and gripped her hand for just a moment and offered a meek attempt at a handshake. Once it was done he turned away with no words to say. It felt awkward.

Adoni merely chuckled at Mammon’s awkwardness, before she was swept away by Asmo. 

“Hey Princess. So how about lunch later?” He asked with a gentle smile.

“Sure Asmo, but can Rayne and Mammon eat with us?” Adoni inquired

“I suppose, but you have to sit right next to me then.”

“Deal, now let’s go invite the others.”

While Adoni was talking both Barbatos and Levi watched the exchange. 

"How bad was her attack." Barbatos asked, showing extreme concern.

Levi was shocked that the Steward of the Crown Prince himself had asked him that, but then he realized that at that moment Barbatos wasn't just Barbatos he was Adoni's friend from childhood.   
"It was really bad Barbatos… Her Aura was completely engulfed in shadow. I didn't know I could see that deep into her aura, but from what I could see was the equivalent of what Asmo can see. Barbatos if we hadn't found her, I don't know if she'd be alive right now. It's like she was eating her own soul…" Levi whispered hoping he was out of hearing range of Rayne.

Barbatos' frown deepened as he listened to Levi speak. He then looked down in thought. That's because she was. It's because she thinks she's tainted. He thought, but only said "This has happened once before. It's her blood, she's not fully human. But I can't say anymore. Lord Diavolo has forbidden it. Adoni must figure it out on her own. I'm only saying this much because I believe you'll keep it a secret."

Levi was once again in shock, his Bunny wasn't human at least not fully. "I won't say anything. But is there anything I can do to help?" Levi asked quietly, his voice laced with concern.

"No unfortunately Levi, I have to do this alone. She needs an intricate spell to keep her blood in check. Anyway if I do need your help in the future I'll ask. But she's coming back over now." 

Adoni felt a whole lot lighter and was even smiling when she approached Barbatos, Rayne and Levi, with Asmo behind her. "Asmo wants to know if you guys want to have lunch with us later." She said in an excited voice.

After the awkward handshake, Mammon walked towards Rayne. He was quiet for just a moment and wanted to ask her something, but soon after he made it to her side, the rest had joined up with her and then Asmo and Adoni had as well. 

Rayne watched Mammon quietly, but her attention went to Adoni when she approached them. She had an easy smile on her face, things seemed to be calming down and the mood felt a little lighter. 

“Well, I guess if Rayne is okay with it, then I might as well join as well, if I have to,” he said in a more subdued tone. He still felt the awkward moment of the handshake as well as the strange feeling of guilt after what had happened during class. He turned to look towards Adoni and then to Rayne, “Only because I am supposed to watch you, that’s it.”

Adoni had noticed the change in Mammon’s mannerisms, but said nothing only raised an eyebrow before looking back at Rayne, Levi and Barbatos. 

“I actually can't, I have to run off campus to get the new Limited Edition Rose Princess Ruri-Chan figurine!” 

At this Adoni’s eyes widened and she quickly pulled out her wallet and handed over a credit card to Levi, “Won’t you please get me one too?” Adoni asked and gave Levi puppy dog eyes. Which caused Levi to blush furiously, but he accepted Adoni’s card. “Su-sure thing.”

A dark look crossed Barbatos’ face for a split second, before he shook it off, he didn’t have time to be jealous. “I’m also unable to tend, Lord Diavolo has already assigned a task for me, at that time.” Nobody questioned him, and with great relief he realized no one had seen his sting of jealousy. 

“What about you Chochana? Do you have any plans for lunch?” 

As everyone settled into talking about lunch, Rayne watched quietly with a gentle smile. Mammon’s answer surprised her slightly and she couldn't help but slightly chuckle. “Of course, I will join you guys, I have nothing going on.” She answered with a nod.

Mammon glanced at her, “well then, I guess I have to,” he said as he raised his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.

Once lunch was decided, Rayne glanced around, “well, what can I do to help?” she asked. They had spent some time discussing things instead of setting out to do what they were supposed to be doing, which was helping to set up for the assembly.

“I got just the thing!” Mammon said with a big smile. “These ribbons need to be painted, green, or yellow I don’t know, you can do that!” he watched her with a coy grin. He knew Asmo asked him to do it, but he was not afraid to pass the responsibility onto someone else.

“The ribbons?” she asked as she looked towards the stage. Naturally, Rayne would not say no if she was told to do something and so she would have done so if they allowed it.

"No, the banners need to be painted and they need to be green. And didn't I ask you to do that Mammon?" Asmo interjected with a false look of annoyance on his face.

"Well I guess that means you're all mine Miss Amara, so let's go pass out some flyers" Barbatos said with a chuckle before reaching out his hand for Adoni to take.

Adoni laughed along with Barbatos, "As you wish My Lord." She said, taking his hand and following him to collect stacks of fliers. Adoni never saw it, but the simple action of her taking his hand caused him to blush.

Levi just walked over to some lesser demons who were already putting decorations up and helped them. He has too much on his mind to really process anything. 

Even though Mammon had told her to paint the ribbons, or rather the banners, Rayne turned towards Asmo and Mammon, “well, I would love to help, but I am partnered up with Levi, so I am going to help him with those,” she said with a smile on her face.

Mammon turned to face her and frowned. “Well then, Asmo!” he turned to look at the younger sibling, “switch with Levi, I need to work with Rayne!” he said in a nonchalant manner. 

Rayne stood quietly with a bit of a frown. She missed Adoni already, but if this was to assist Lord Diavolo in any way, then she would do what she could. She really did not care what she had to do, but as far as she was concerned, they were the ones running the show. She glanced towards Levi and then back towards Asmo for his reply to Mammon.

"Rayne, you coming?!" Levi called back before moving too far away from his partner.

"Mmm, nope, I think I'll keep doing these banners. Besides, Lord Diavolo wanted you to help me with the decorations. The little plum was already assigned a partner."

“What? What does that even matter? So long as everything gets done then I do not see how it matters!” he Mammon scowled as he crossed his arms.

“It is okay, I can help Levi… besides we will see each other at lunch,” she smiled gently at Mammon.

“It does not mean I want to be your partner… I just don’t want to work with someone who is just going to complain and nag…” he trailed off and looked to the side.

Rayne could not help but chuckle, “see you later Asmo and Mammon,” she waved as she turned. “I am coming!” Rayne smiled and waved down Levi before she made it to his side. “What are we working on?” she asked him softly as she watched him. She found she had rather liked the color of his hair, it was a very pretty shade of purple.

"We have to pin up the decorations on the stage. These finished banners have to go across the top, like curtains." Levi replied while picking up some tacks to pin the banners with. 

*Oh, um they're a bit high, I can hold you up so you can pin them. I'm much more sturdy than a chair, and I don't trust the stage floor completely just yet, since they're still building that part." Levi said as he gestured towards the right side of the stage.

She listened to his every word as he explained what they would be doing. “Oh, okay, I see!” She glanced towards the top and before he even spoke on how high they were, she noticed. Once he spoke up she glanced at him. “Oh… well… if you do not mind. Sure, I will pin them up the best I can,” she spoke softly as she approached the area they would begin working on.

"Alright, I'll lift you on three and place you on my left shoulder. Are you ready?" 

Rayne subtly nodded her head, although the idea was still rather embarrassing for her but she would do what she could to help out. “Yes, I am ready.”

Levi counted down then lifted Rayne up with ease, but he was careful not to let her skirt fly up, he then placed her on his shoulder and wrapped a protective arm around her lap for extra security. 

Once she was on top of his shoulder she flushed. However, she was grateful that he was careful in lifting her and her skirt stayed in place as he did so. “Okay… so right… here?” She did her best to work carefully and accurately while not taking up too much time. She did not want to inconvenience him too much by holding her up like this.

“Levi!!! What are you doing to Rayne! Why are you lifting her up?” Once more, a string of jealous questions were bombarded towards Levi. Mammon had his eyes on her the entire time which meant he was not really paying much attention to his part. He felt his cheeks burn as he felt he should be the one helping her up on his shoulder. Why did Levi get to do it?

Levi was startled by Mammon's yelling and flinched slightly, but he made sure to keep Rayne in a safe position.

After Levi flinched, Rayne had to lower her hands and place them on his other shoulder to keep balance, though he did not flinch enough to throw her off. “Are you ok?” She ignored Mammon.

"Mammon! Don't startle him like that, you could cause Rayne to fall!" Asmo called out as he saw Levi flinch. 

"I'm sorry Rayne I didn't mean to flinch. But please don't worry I won't let you fall." Levi told her in a reassuring voice and blatantly ignoring Mammon.

“It is okay, Levi, it is not your fault,” She flushed again when he assured her that he would not let her fall. She could not help but smile, she could tell how kind he was and it made her feel much better. Since they were now steady she went back to work.

Mammon was frustrated that Levi and Rayne were ignoring him, he hated that. He rounded onto Asmo and seethed, “she wouldn’t fall if I was holding her up!” He scowled and crossed his arms. Mammon would never let Rayne fall, so it only made sense for her to sit on his shoulders.

"Will you be quiet Mammon, you're such a tsundere…" Levi finally shouted back towards Mammon, but held Rayne firmly and securely. She was almost done just one more banner, Levi thought to himself.

"That's for sure, just look at him. " Asmo said with a chuckle before taking a picture of Mammon and posting it on his Devilgram. 

“HEY! Don’t be takin’ pictures of me and posting it like that!” Mammon snapped as he watched his brother before standing straight up. “I really hate you guys… let’s just get this done so we can be finished already!” he seethed as he went back to painting the banners, although he kept his eyes on Rayne and Levi.

She quietly listened to their conversation but then she blinked for a moment when she heard that word again, it was a word she did not understand. She placed the last fixture up before tapping Levi on the shoulder to let him know she was finished. “Hey, Levi… what is a ssu.. Sund.. Tsundere?” She did her best in pronouncing it but it was off with her lack of knowledge of the word and her accent.

At her tap Levi lowered Rayne to the ground, once again taking great care in keeping her skirt in its proper place. 

When she asked him her question, he gave a small smile before answering. "A tsundere is a person who acts like they don't like a person but they actually like that person a lot. It can be both a platonic like or a romantic one. But usually it's a romantic, like. And it's a Japanese term."

Once Rayne was flat on her feet she turned towards Levi and tilted her head. “Oh, I understand,” she looked down and then she smiled slightly. She did not think Mammon actually liked her. 

“Oh, so he does like me, that is good, I like him too, I hope we can be friends,” she blushed at the idea of being friends with demons. But from what she had seen and experienced, despite their quirky personalities, they were more kind than not. She began to understand that Mammon just had a rough exterior. It reminded her on the whole, if the boy is mean to you then he likes her thing she heard when she was a small child. Was this the same?

Mammon heard their words just a little. But when he heard what Rayne said about liking him, he flushed. She liked him? Why would a stupid human like him? He was secretly pleased for some unknown reason. However, when he heard her say they could be friends as a result, he felt a knot in his chest. What? He doesn’t want to be friends with a human, he is the GREAT MAMMON! Then why did his chest hurt when she said they should just be friends?

Asmo saw a flare in Mammon's aura, it was of pain and heartbreak? He already knew that Mammon was head over heels for Rayne, but he was shocked to see how much Mammon already loved her. And that made him a bit sad. Because while he knew what his brother was feeling he couldn't talk about it. But even he could tell Rayne meant the world to his older brother, just as Adoni meant the world to him.

"C'mon let's get back to work now Mammon. Lunch will be here soon enough." Asmo said as he implied that Mammon only had to wait a bit longer before eating lunch with Rayne.

Mammon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Asmo. “Yeah, yeah… I am doin’ it,” was the only response he was able to muster as he tried to keep his eyes off of Rayne. He continued on with his job with a heavy heart in which he could not pinpoint.

“I think we did a good job, thank you for your help, Levi, I hope this assembly goes well and I hope it is to Lord Diavolo’s liking,” she had a bit of a smile on her face as she turned and looked up towards Levi. He was still a mystery to her and even though Adoni and he usually talked about video games and a thing called Any May, which she had no idea what that was, he seemed nice. 

"You're welcome Rayne. I hope you and Adoni have a good rest of your day." Levi gave Rayne a kind smile. Even if she's a normie, she wasn't that bad. He thought before he gave her a wave and headed off to the Capital City to get him and Adoni the Ruri-Chan figurine, though Levi was going to use his own money for both of them.

Asmo finished up with the last of the decorations, and then he helped Mammon put them up. He said nothing about Mammon's silence, he only wished he could have been of help.

Adoni and Barbatos arrived just before Levi left, but Adoni saw he was leaving so she quickly ran over to him And gave him a hug, which he blushed and hugged her back, though it was obvious he was holding her tightly. He then slipped her credit card into her jacket pocket. Then waved goodbye to her and then disappeared out the Auditorium doors. 

"Alright Addi, I need to go take care of things for Lord Diavolo. But I'll meet you later this afternoon. See you in gym."

Adoni pulled Barbatos into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She felt so much better after discussing what happened earlier with Barbatos. She actually didn't want him to leave just yet. 

When she kissed him Barbatos held her tighter, and after a moment he spoke "Addi may I touch your face?" He asked and he felt her body stiffen but then she relaxed and nodded. So Barbatos gently placed a hand underneath her chin and slowly lifted her chin so that he could look into her beautiful ruby eyes. 

She met Barbatos' olive colored eyes and smiled once more. To any onlooker it might have looked like Barbatos was about to kiss Adoni. And it was much the same vision to Asmo. His heart dropped, it was obvious Barbatos loved Adoni, he could see it in his aura. But what was more painful was that Adoni was also in love with Barbatos. But then he saw the flare of defeat in Barbatos aura, "What? Wow he doesn't think she loves him…" Asmo whispered out loud, but even though it was sad for Barbatos, Asmo sort of felt happy about that.

Barbatos wanted to kiss Adoni, but he buried that feeling and only kissed her forehead. "Be careful. I'll see you later." Barbatos said and then with another hug, Barbatos left the auditorium. 

Adoni waved to Barbatos, and then wandered over to Asmo. "Hello, My Prince. Did you miss me?" She chuckled and batted her eyes flirtatiously at Asmo. 

"Only with my every breath my Princess" he replied with an equally flirtatious smile before pulling Adoni into a tight hug and ran his fingers through her beautiful snow white hair. Which smelled of his favorite shampoo, gardenias and honeysuckle. 

He then, reluctantly let her go and sat down on the edge of the stage, waiting for Mammon and Rayne.

When Rayne finished with putting the banners up with Levi, she decided to help Mammon finish painting what was left over. Fortunately, There was not a whole lot left on their end and they finished it with decent timing. All that needed to be done now was wait until it was time to leave for lunch. While Adoni was saying goodbye to Barbatos, Mammon and Rayne sat on the stage with their backs to the rest.

They quietly spoke to each other which mostly consisted of Mammon apologizing in another awkward manner. He felt if the situation was that serious to apologize to Adoni, then he would offer her an apology as well. Rayne quietly accepted his apology

Things got quiet again and Mammon glanced to the side and away from Rayne. He wanted to talk to her about something, anything. However, Mammon knew that he was not very good at initiating conversations. He subtly shifted his body in a way which made him scoot just a bit closer to her. He liked it like this, just the two of them sitting with each other, it was nice.

He sat with his legs over the side of the stage and he was propped up with his hands against the floor of the stage and Rayne was seated the same way by him. His hand gently crept towards Rayne's while still flat on the floor. His pinky gently ghosted over her pinky, it was subtle, but she felt it.

Rayne's cheek flushed only slightly. Surely he did that by accident? Her eyes caught the time on the wall and she faced Mammon, "we should head to the cafeteria, it is nearly lunch time." 

He frowned but then nodded. He sat up and hopped down from the stage, but before leaving he turned to face her and stretched his arms out to signify he would help her down. She looked adorable flushing as she accepted his help. Then they both walked towards Adoni and Asmo.

Rayne smiled and waved at the two, "I hope you guys enjoyed setting up, thanks for inviting us to eat lunch with you." She offered a bright smile to both Adoni and Asmo. Mammon was quiet, but did not miss when she said 'us'. He did not know why, but it felt good to hear her say that.

Adoni smiled when Rayne and Mammon approached them "Hey guys. I'm also glad you could join us. Sorry I had to hand out fliers instead of helping put decorations up." She said sticking her hands in her in her jacket pocket. Her face fell into a confused look "Oh damn it Levi… he gave me back my credit card… Now I'll have to give a thank you gift…" she muttered to herself. 

"So do you guys want to sit in the cafeteria or would you like to go to the school gardens?" Asmo asked with a smile.

As Adoni apologized, Rayne smiled and shook her head. "It is quite alright, I hope you did not have too hard of a time," Rayne replied gently. She had no idea about the nature of Adoni's and Barbatos' relationship and was not sure if he would have given her a hard time being out of class or not despite what he said while he was with them in the computer room. Since he was the steward to the Prince of the Devildom, she assumed he had as much weight and powers as the brothers, perhaps more.

She then heard Adoni muttering about Levi, "Levi is very kind, he was very helpful when it came to putting up the banners." She had an easy smile on her face as she recalled their conversation. She then turned to Asmo, "oh, sure. It really doesn't matter to me, I am fine eating wherever you guys wish to eat." 

Mammon glanced at Rayne only since he remembered hearing what she spoke to Levi about. She frowned and looked away for just a moment. "Yeah, I could care less either, lets just go already."

"Oh what's that? You want to go to the garden? Okay let's go." Asmo said before turning to Adoni and offering his hand "May I my Princess?" Adoni chuckled and took his hand.

They made their way to the cafeteria and waited in line. Asmo was mostly the one to talk, which was a fine with Adoni. Currently he was talking about a store called Majolish. 

"So I was at Majolish the other day and I saw these two beautiful dresses. They would look really good on you two. " He said gesturing to the two girls. 

"In fact, how about next weekend we go shopping?!"

As they followed behind, Mammon occasionally glanced down towards Rayne's hand. He was not sure why, but he desired to hold it. What was the big deal and why did he want to do that so much? He had no problems just taking her hand prior to this, why was it difficult now?

Rayne watched Asmo as he began to speak about dresses. "That reminds me…" Rayne spoke up. She did not have any money to buy such things and she liked the idea. "I do love your idea, Asmo, I would love to see what the Devildom has in terms of new items, not just clothes, but I have no money, is there somewhere I can work part time to earn some money?" She tilted her head as she pondered on her question.

"Actually yes, but you and Princess would need special permission from Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. Though I don't see any issues with you two working at Restironte Six or Hell's Kitchen, actually you two could also Model for Majolish!"

She listened carefully as Asmo explained the types of jobs. Some of them did not sound too different from back at home, except it was the demon counterparts. She flushed when she heard the name 'Hell's Kitchen'. It even reminded her of a show back at home she was not allowed to watch only because 'Hell' was in the name. She even grew redder at the mention of being a model.

"Maybe if they have a kids line…" she tried to calm her nerves by throwing in a small joke. She thought about asking Lucifer for his permission later on when it came to finding a job. It was not necessarily because she wanted to buy herself a dress, but she kept hearing around the dorms how Mammon was having money problems with some witches.

"That sounds like too much work to me," Mammon shrugged as he shook his head. "If you ask me, the best way to make a quick buck is selling precious treasures!" He laughed and nodded his head. Rayne only looked confused and wondered where she could find treasure.

asure. 

"As long as you don't steal those treasures… Anyway Rayne, there's also small sized demons that are adults, so you wouldn't have to model kid's clothing. And with you pretty violet eyes and petite frame, I could totally see you modeling fairy clothing."

"Oh that's true, Usessa modeling fairy clothing, it would be absolutely adorable." Adoni agreed as she gave Rayne another smile. "Though I think I'd rather work at a restaurant, at least then I know what I'm doing." She added, thinking about her old job back in the human world.

Rayne watched them both for a moment. Asmo's comment made her blush slightly, she never thought she would ever be considered a model. "I don't even know anything about modeling. I was never able to even see what they do. All I know is that they walk on stages but my mother said I couldn't watch, that they show too much skin." She quietly looked down as she considered. She didn't have any experience with either of those things. She then looked towards Adoni and smiled. "Outside of classes at the University, I would help part time at the library. That is really the only thing I have experience in."

As they spoke, Mammon glanced at Rayne from over his glasses. He could not help but to softly chuckle as he imagined her wearing the fairy clothing line. He had to admit, it looked rather adorable in his mind. "Well, not that it is any of my business, but take it from me. Modeling is the way to go! It will pay more than working at a boring library. The more exposed you are, the more money you make!" He grinned, he knew from his own experience.

Her eyes widened, "exposed?!" Rayne's cheeks flushed at the idea.

"No, not in that way," Mammon quickly interjected and shook his head. Then he made the mistake of imagining her wearing more risque clothes, which caused his cheeks to burn. "I mean the higher up you go, as in more agencies noticin' ya." He looked to the side to try to hide the blush. " Although, that would get you noticed as well…" he said in a low murmur. 

""Well while that's true, because it helped me. I don't think that kind of modeling is something that Rayne would do, even though if she does a whole Lolita or maid thing, it definitely would get her a ton of money." Asmo said with a thoughtful look.

"I mean I'd do it, but I don't think I would get very far in the industry." Adoni said with a far off look who would even think I'm pretty enough for that. She thought.

"But Usessa, I think I can help you with the library job. I just have to talk to Satan about it."

When Asmo spoke about making a lot of money she looked towards him. In her mind, making a lot of money was not driven by greed, she wanted to help Mammon. She was not sure why, but she felt compelled to do so. "Lolita? What is that? Maybe… if it pays a lot… I can try?" She tilted her head in curiosity. She then turned towards Adoni. "Adoni, I bet you would be the most beautiful model ever!" She stated with a broad grin. "You think? Hm.. I don't know…"

The conversation had caused Mammon to feel mixed feelings. Even though Lolita's were well dressed, they were aimed towards mostly an audience of perverts. He did not really care about his fans that lusted over him, but to think about how perverts would lust over her childlike appearance, it did not sit well with him. This time it was not out of jealousy, but out of a more protective nature. "Nuh uh, only perverts like the Lolita scene!"

Rayne turned towards Mammon and tilted her head. "Is it that bad?" She turned red at the thought of wearing anything too revealing, especially since she did not know what a Lolita was.

"Me model? No I wouldn't be that great at it." Adoni said with a sad smile.

"Lolita's are, well it's hard to explain… Lolita's are a specific type of style. They wear long, Victorian style clothing with lots of bows and ribbons, but they're popular because they are usually men or women who look like children…" Asmo replied with a bashful look.

Rayne tilted her head and gave her a confused look. To Rayne, she was very beautiful. Was there more to modeling than looking beautiful? Rayne had no idea. "Well… if you wouldn't be great at it, then maybe I would have no chance." She looked down. She really wanted to find a way to make as much money as she could. Then she turned to face Asmo. "That sounds very pretty, and well, I suppose I can look like a child." She looked down slightly.

"Ya know, you women can be so dumb and blind. I know my agency would take you two in a heartbeat… of course, they mostly prefer to do beach scenes with bikinis…" he should not have said that. The moment those words left his lips, he imagined Rayne in a bikini with her proportionate curvy figure, despite her size. "Ah… a… anyway, it is our turn to get food…" he pointed as the line was moving and it was their turn to decide what they wanted to eat before making their way to the garden.

Adoni was a bit shocked by Mammon's words, he just complimented me, didn't he?

Asmo saw Adoni's surprise and touched her shoulder "As much as I'd hate to.agree with Mammon, he's right. Both of you would definitely be amazing models." Asmo said before he got food for him and Adoni, since he knew what she liked.

"Alright fine. I'll do it, but Asmo you have to be my partner. I won't do it if it isn't you." Adoni said with a huge blush. 

Mammon watched the both of them before turning towards Rayne, "well, I guess that means I gotta make you my partner, I will show you everything you need to know about being a successful model!" He boasted as he gathered his food onto his tray.

"Well sure you can show her the basics, but Men and Women modeling is different. The girls would need a different makeup artist, and different stylists. But I know a couple of succubi who could do it." Asmo said as he handed Adoni her tray.

"I just hope I don't mess up… I can be kind of clumsy." Adoni replied. She couldn't believe she was even considering doing this.

Rayne fell into silence as she quietly considered everything. Her cheeks were warm at the thought. It seemed every day that had passed had exposed her to something brand new. It was just her third day staying within the Devildom and she had done or even thought about things she would have never dreamed about back home.

Mammon noticed the look on her face and he slightly frowned, "don't overthink it too much… it really isn't that big a deal," he sighed as they had finished gathering their food and walked on towards the garden.

She nodded gently and turned towards Asmo and Adoni. She had no idea where the garden was so she had to rely on the three of them to lead her there.

“Well, even if you are clumsy, there are people out there that like that kind of thing. Anyway the garden is this way.” Asmo said as he led them out the back cafeteria door and down a path off to the right. In moments, they were in the garden.

There were beautiful yet strange trees and flowers that were entwined in a lattice arch way, in the middle of the garden was a picnic table, and a swing to the left of that that hung on a beautiful tree that Adoni could only describe as similar to an oak tree. 

“I’m surprised nobody is sitting out here.” Adoni mused

“Oh that’s because I reserved it.” Asmo said in a matter of fact way. 

As she looked around the garden, Rayne remained rather reserved and quiet. It was very beautiful. Even though there was no sun, it was still very scenic. There was a bit of a purple and red glow all around the area and it made the flowers within the garden that much more beautiful. "Wow… it looks incredible out here. You are really able to reserve it?" Rayne turned towards Asmo as her eyes were wide in wonder. "That is awesome…" she said softly.

Ever since she had arrived, Rayne did not take too much account for how all the brothers looked, it was only after a few days had passed when she was brave enough to really look them in the face. With the colors of the garden and the light, she could not help but realize how beautiful Asmodeus actually was. Sure he was a flirt and spoke about being the most beautiful demon alive, but she found he was very nice as well. She flushed and looked away as she did not want him to catch her staring.

Mammon made his way to the picnic table and turned to look over his shoulder. "Rayne… sit with me… would ya?" He added the last bit in a subdued manner as he took his seat and began to eat. Rayne shortly joined him after that and sat by his side.  
Adoni headed towards the swing knowing Asmo would follow. “You know Asmo, in this lighting I find you even more breathtaking than usual.” Adoni said as she sat down and looked adoringly at Asmo.

Asmo stopped in his tracks and his heart pounded,he could even feel the burn on his cheeks. She really just said that… He thought, but he still responded without missing a beat.

“Oh Princess you flatter me. But surely you must know you also look absolutely divine as well.” He replied and batted his beautiful rose quartz eyes at Adoni before moving to sit next to her.   
Adoni and Asmo fell into their own world as they ate. Occasionally they could even be caught flirtatiously touching each other or complementing one another. It was indeed a lovely lunch.

When Asmo and Adoni sat on the swing Rayne looked towards them. She did not particularly mind as she felt more comfortable with Mammon then before. However, since one of them was terrible with words and the other was not good at speaking up, it was mostly quiet. Rayne wanted to say something, she wanted to have the same ease that Adoni had when it came to speaking to the brother, well, to anyone really.

"Um… how are you enjoying your classes, so far, Mammon?" She asked quietly after swallowing a bite of her food. She turned to glance at his face for a moment. Just as she had with Asmo, she noticed his rugged and handsome appearance. His eyes were a beautiful clash of blue with a bit of yellow and it stood out with his snow white hair. She flushed and looked away. There was no denying it, these men all had exotic appearances and looked nothing like the men at her school.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her. He was confused as to why she asked such a dumb question. He did not know she wanted to carry a conversation as much as he had. And just as Rayne had done, he took a moment to examine her appearance from her ebony locks to her expressive amethyst eyes. They looked good on her pale skin, especially when she blushed. Which she now did as she looked away. "I guess they are okay. I could be doing other more important things though… speaking of which, how about we bail after lunch and do something fun!" He said with a broad grin.

"I can't do that! We will get into trouble! No way!" She replied in a shocked manner. She already got in trouble last night and she got lucky that Adoni, Levi, and she did not get into trouble during their Biology class. There was no way she would risk anything that could get her into more trouble.

"You're no fun…" Mammon pouted before returning to his meal.

Adoni was leaning on Asmo’s shoulder after they finished lunch and set the trays aside. And Asmo was leaning his head on top of Adoni's, his face was a deep shade of crimson, and he gently began to run his fingers through her hair as they slowly moved back and forth on the swing. Adoni was enjoying the motion of the swing. But for some reason she looked up at Asmo, she could see how the light played off his statuesque features, the way his eyes gazed back at her with a kaleidoscope of emotions swirling in them. She didn’t know why she did, but it's as if she felt a magnetic pull towards him and kissed him deeply. 

She didn’t care that Rayne and Mammon were with them in the garden, but they were luckily blocked by a rose bush, so nobody could see them.

Asmo was absolutely shocked, Adoni just kissed him, it was real and it wasn’t just a peck on the cheek either, but his shock only lasted a moment before he kissed her back, deepening the kiss. In this moment nothing else mattered.

It did not take too long for Rayne and Mammon to finish their lunch together. The atmosphere was quiet again around them and the weather was not terribly cold, somehow. Rayne took this moment to look around and admire the scenery of the garden. She had a feeling this would be something Mammon would not be interested in all that much. To her, however, it was absolutely breathtaking.

No, Mammon was not at all interested in the blooms or the trees that surrounded them. Something else had caught his attention. It was the short stack sitting right next to him. For some reason, he was unable to take his eyes off at her at this moment. He couldn't pinpoint why though. She was just a dumb human, right? If this was the case, then why would it cause him to feel as if something was pulling at his heartstrings?

Rayne then turned to look at Mammon for a moment. She saw how he was looking at her, it was different then how he looked at her before. It made her feel weird, but not a bad weird. "M...mammon?" She uttered very gently.

Even as she spoke to him, he could not tear his eyes away from her. He looked at those lips of hers and for some reason, he found himself wanting to have a taste of them. If he did, would he be able to restrain himself from devouring her? He had to try. His cheeks flushed and his head inched down, slowly and subtly. She felt frozen in place and could not respond. However, the bell sounded to signify lunch was over and a group of younger lesser demons ran by and horseplaying, which caused him to snap from his trance.

He was pissed. But he was not sure who he was pissed at. It was either himself for being too slow, the demons who ran by, or Rayne who could not take a hint without him spelling it out for her. Either way, he grumbled as he grabbed his bag and stood up. "Lunch is over… let's go."

Rayne was confused the entire time. At first he appeared to be in a trance, not his expressions were the ones she recogized. She had no idea how badly and how close he was to kissing her. She grabbed her own bag and stood up beside him and glanced around for Adoni and Asmo.

Adoni and Asmo startled when they heard the bell, they pulled away from the kiss with twin crimson faces, and both chuckled nervously.   
“Um I think lunch is over now, shall we walk over to theater class together?” Adoni asked and nervously played with her red braided bangs.  
“Yes, I would love that. Here let me carry your bag.” Asmo replied after clearing his throat. He would remember that kiss forever.

Before she caught sight of any of them, her D.D.D. had gone off and she looked towards her bag before pulling it out. She unlocked the screen and noticed she had gotten a message from Beel. "Huh? An assembly?" She murmured and Mammon simply gave her a side look, he was still agonizing over the missed moment.

Rayne turned and looked around. She was supposed to tell Adoni about the assembly that Beel had just messaged her about, which included the dodgeball match. She did not know how to feel about this. She had an uneasy expression on her face.

Adoni and Asmo came from the back garden to join the others, both were still a bit red in the face. “Chochana are you ready for your next class?” Adoni called out with a gentle smile that hid her blush a bit.

She saw the red on Adoni's face, but her mind was occupied elsewhere. "I just got a message from Beel… he said we are supposed to go to a dodgeball game as well… in between the classes…" She raised her phone to show Adoni the message she has received from Beel.

“Wait what?” Adoni read the message and then said “An assembly/pep rally then a dodgeball game between our two classes?” Adoni was confused: did they need to head to the auditorium or the gym? She wondered to herself, but then she was struck with an idea, “I know I’ll call BarBar.” Adoni said with a smile and pulled out her own D.D.D, not realizing she slipped up and called Barbatos by his nickname rather than his title. 

The phone was answered on the first ring, “Addi? Is something wrong?” If he was calling her that it meant he wasn’t busy and in private, so she smiled even more. “BarBar, Rayne just received a text stating we need to be at both the Auditorium and at Gym class for a dodgeball game. So what’s that all about?” She paused to listen to his reply.

“Oh yes that, okay. You need to attend the assembly in your gym clothes, because right after we’re going to the gym for the dodgeball game, as part of the pep rally.” Barbatos replied and Adoni nodded, even though Barbatos couldn’t see that.

“Okay, I’ll let Rayne know. We have a couple of the brothers with us so we’ll be safe. See you soon BarBar.”

“Okay, see you soon Addi, be careful.” Barbatos replied, and soon after she hung up. “I love you Addi…” He said to the dial tone before locking his phone and finished getting dressed in his gym clothes. 

Adoni then turned to Rayne and the boys, relaying what Barbatos had said. “So we need to go to the gym first.”

Rayne tilted her head as she watched Adoni speak on the phone. "Barbar?" She quietly whispered while she was speaking on the phone. 

Mammon had an equally confused look, but he quickly put two and two together, considering he knew Adoni's social circle was not too large here, that he knew of. "She must mean Barbatos, man, I hope Lucifer never hears her call him that…" he pressed his palm against his forehead. 

Asmo chuckled a bit then he said “She does mean Barbatos, they’re childhood friends. And Yes if our dear brother heard her say that…” Asmo hugs himself with a frown and gives a fake shudder, “Nope definitely not a good idea.”

Rayne glanced towards Asmo then to Mammon and then back to Adoni. "Ah, I see. I hope not either…" she listened to what she heard and she nodded. "Okay, then. To the gym it is." She gave her an encouraging smile, at least an attempt of a smile. She wondered what it would be like to play dodgeball with demons. Even if it was like dodgeball at home except with demons, she felt that it might be something rather dangerous.

"Alright, so to the gym it is. I will walk with you Rayne." Mammon spoke and glanced towards Adoni and Asmo. His expression read either follow me or you lead her, Asmo, I don't care. He then turned when Rayne walked by his side. As ever, she quietly agreed and walked with Mammon until they reached the gym. They were quiet again as Mammon pondered on the subject of why he feels so weird around Rayne.

Asmo turned to Adoni and once again took her hand, then they followed Mammon and Rayne, chatting quietly as they walked, but at one point, just before the gym, Asmo let Rayne and Mammon turn a corner before he asked Adoni to stop a moment. 

“My Princess, before we part, can I kiss you one more time?” He asked with a blush. 

Adoni also blushed, but with a quick look around she gently placed her free hand on Asmo’s cheek and leaned up to kiss him, once again their kiss was deep and passionate, and left them breathless. “Thank you Princess.” Asmo said with an adoring smile.

“No, thank you. Now C’mon before they get suspicious.” Adoni said with a mischievous smirk. And with that, they turned the corner and met up with Rayne and Mammon at the door of the gym.

Once Rayne and Mammon arrived at the gymnasium doors, they saw Beel standing by the doors with a bit of a worried look upon his face. However, the moment he saw Mammon with Rayne, his expression softened slightly with a look of relief. She did not reply to his text and he did not see her at lunch.

"Hey, Beel!" Rayne smiled and waved when she saw him. Beel waved back just a bit until they stopped before him.

"Hey, Rayne, I did not see you at lunch, I got a bit worried," he admitted as he looked down slightly. 

"Oh, yes, I am sorry. Adoni and Asmo invited us to eat in the garden, I am sorry I did not tell you." She bite her lower lip slightly, she had totally forgotten to do so since the last couple hours had been rather eventful.

"It is okay, let's get dressed up and we can go to the assembly." He smiled and looked towards Mammon. He was happy to see his brother had taken to watching over Rayne seriously. Since she was safe with Beel, Mammon waved lazily before walking away, stuck in his own thoughts.

"Okay, let's go." She turned around and noticed that Adoni and Asmo were not behind her. She figured they had to stop to grab something so she turned and entered the gymnasium with Beel. Once more, he stood against the wall by the door to make sure she was able to dress safely. At any sounds he heard, he would rush in to make sure she was alright.

Adoni and Asmo almost ran into Mammon as they turned the corner, but Amso was faster and quickly spun Adoni around and placed her against a wall before she could get bumped.”Sorry Mammon, that was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.” Adoni said with a look of sincere apology as she peeked out from behind Asmo’s shoulder. 

Mammon was too much into his head to pay attention where he was going. It was not until Asmo had spun Adoni away and against the wall when he snapped out of it. "Huh?" He wanted to make a retort to them about getting a room, but at the moment he didn't have the heart, "eh… yeah, I wasn't either… my bad," he mumbled before looking at them. Why was it that Asmo was so smooth? He heaved a heavy sigh before continuing on towards his next class.

After Mammon walked by and around the corner, Asmo let her get up off the wall. And then both of them looked after Mammon and both sighed, “He loves her..” Adoni said just as Amso was about to say the same thing. 

“You can see it too?” Asmo asked.

“Very clearly, probably just as clearly as you. I plan on getting them together.”   
“I’ll help you. Because even though he can be a pain, I want my brother to be happy. But hey we can discuss this later. I’ll see you at the assembly.”

Adoni nodded and added “Bye Asmo.” Before quickly slipping into the gym. 

Adoni turned around to head into the locker room, her eyes were on the floor as she thought of how to get Rayne and Mammon together. She was so in her thoughts that she almost ran into somebody, but she noticed the shoes and stopped to look up. 

“Oh Hi Beel, are you guarding the door to Protect Usessa?” She asked with a sweet, friendly smile.

Beel was glancing around the room and then peered down before she got close enough to nearly collide into him, he was about to say something, but she stopped herself and looked up at him. He pressed his lips together slightly and nodded her way. He watched her and noted her sweet smile, to which he returned. "That's right, I am making sure she is able to dress herself without any troubles." He stated simply.

“I see, thank you Beel, I’m glad you’re doing that. She is my precious friend so I want no troubles for her. May I go in?” Adoni asked as she gave Beel a praising look.

At her words, he smiled and nodded. "Good, she is precious to me, too." He then realized he was blocking the doorway. He moved to the side and kept a lookout. "I will keep you safe as well," he stated simply before looking out into the gymnasium.

Rayne was already dressed in her uniform but she was standing in front of the full body mirror. She had an obvious frown on her face as she tried to pull the shorts down to cover her pale thighs. It was no good, each time she pulled, they would slide down and over her rear. They were not near stretchy enough to cover her legs.

Adoni definitely noticed Beel’s words and the hidden feeling in them, but she repressed her smirk, my my, Chochana has a harem… “Thank you Beel. Here.” Adoni said as she pulled a bag of chips from her lunch, out of her bag pocket, “In case you need a snack later. Now excuse me.” The friendly smile never left her lips as she walked into the locker room.

He turned to face her when she mentioned his name. His eyes widened just a bit as she offered him the bag. "Thanks," he took it gently, and the moment it was out of her hands, he opened it and poured the whole thing in his mouth. He ate it in one notion. "Mmmm," he smiled as he then continued his look out duty.

Adoni noticed Rayne immediately and frowned when she could see how unhappy Rayne was with the uniform. “Usessa, do you have any leggings, that might help you with how uncomfortable those gym shorts are for you.” Adoni said after a moment. 

Rayne heard her voice and turned towards Adoni, "oh, hey, Adoni. I do not think I do… it is just that… I am not accustomed to showing so much skin." She looked at herself in the mirror. She was shy about it the previous day, but this time, the whole school would see. "I don't want to be indecent…"

“Usessa, you don’t look indecent at all, but here let me see what I have in my locker.” Adoni then moved over to her locker which was three away from Rayne’s. She quickly put in her combination and started sorting through her gym clothes. “OH! Here try these, they may be a little long for you, but these are rather small for me.” Adoni said as she pulled out a pair of capri jogging pants, they were red, so Adoni hoped Rayne wouldn’t mind the color. 

She followed her to her locker while keeping her hands over her legs. She smiled as she took the pants and looked up at Adoni. "Thank you, Meine Engel!" She said before she gave her a big hug around her midsection. She then turned to switch from the short shorts and then put on the jogging pants. They were rather loose on her, but the waistband was tight enough to keep it around her hips. 

"That is much better…" she said as she stood straight up. She could deal with the tank top, but now she felt more decent, she turned to face Adoni. "So… how do you think this dodgeball game will go… we will be playing against demons, I am sure it will hurt to be hit by one of their balls…." She looked down and considered the idea.

Adoni smiled when Rayne hugged her, and it made her happy that she could make Usessa smile again, she really couldn’t handle any sadness on Rayne’s pretty face. After the hug Adoni pulled out a pair of black gym shorts, that on her looked even shorter than the pair Rayne was wearing originally and a red tank top. 

“Well, I’m not sure actually and they’ll probably use magic to enhance speed and accuracy, but I don’t think Beel will allow you to get hurt. He seems rather fond of you. And if you’re worried about me, Don’t be. I’ll have BarBar on my side.” Adoni said as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail.

When Adoni began to dress, Rayne looked away to give her privacy and to be polite. When she spoke again, she turned to face her. Rayne's eyes opened wide as she saw how she was dressed. Surely she was not finished. However, she heard the words she said. "You think so?" The idea of Beel not letting her get hurt was not too surprising, she saw how close he was to her the previous day during lunch and gym. "I am fond of him too, I hope we can become good friends." She said with a gentle smile. Once more, she had misinterpreted her words as she had done when Levi spoke to her about Mammon.

"I am glad Lord Barbatos is on your team, I bet he is very powerful. I hope we all can be on the same team," she pressed her forefingers together slightly. "I wonder what the assembly is about. Do you know?" She asked Adoni slightly. It was made clear she was finished dressing. Rayne was not sure whether to be in awe or embarrassed for her. She then put her own ebony locks in a high ponytail just as Adoni had done.

“The assembly? I’m not sure. I think it might be an announcement or something, since BarBar said it’s also a pep rally.” Adoni then put her bag in her locker, not bothering to grab her phone or wallet. She then drew a magic symbol on her locker and turned towards Rayne once more. 

“Are you ready to go?” Adoni asked with a smile.

She listened carefully and all she could do was nod. She was seeing some of the similarities this school had from her school when she was younger. The only difference was the fact that this school was tailored to demons. "Yes, I am ready… but I want to wait until Beel is finished dressing so we can go together," she stated with a bit of a smile. "Is Lord Barbatos coming with us too?" She inquired out of curiosity.

"Of course we can wait for Beel." Adoni said, then paused for a moment and thought about Rayne's Rayne's question "Um I'm not sure exactly, but he might be waiting for us."

Adoni then walked towards the door, but she made sure Rayne was near her. "let's go find out."

Rayne smiled and nodded as she followed behind Adoni. Just as expected, Beel was patiently waiting at the door keeping a lookout. Rayne could not help but smile, she was getting used to that head of orange hair. "Beel! We are finished, you can dress too, we will wait for you," Rayne said as she watched him turn around to face her.

Beel smiled and nodded. "Okay, stay by me until we get to the locker rooms though," he spoke as he watched them. 

"Sure thing." She turned and smiled at Adoni before they followed Beel to the men's locker room. Once they made it, Beel went inside and just as last time, he did not take long at all to dress. Once more, he was wearing the shorts that showcased his sculpted calves and a tank top that exposed his toned chest and arms. He nodded towards them quietly and Rayne turned to face Adoni with a smile. Then Beel led them outside of the gym.

As they exited the gym, a gentle voice called out to them "Hello everyone. Beel I'm glad to see you walking with the girls. I was just coming to get Miss Amara." Barbatos then smiled at everybody before falling into step next to Adoni.

Barbatos was wearing black basketball shorts, black hoodie, and a pair of black vans style sneakers. "So did everyone have a good Lunch?" He asked

Beel stopped when he heard Lord Barbaros' voice. He turned and faced him for a moment before he nodded his head, he always had a good lunch. He looked towards Rayne and offered a gentle smile. Now that Barbatos was here, he could walk side by side with the smallest of the group. 

As he stood by Adoni, Rayne smiled and bowed slightly, "hello, Lord Barbatos," she greeted him. "It was good, thank you for asking. Did you have a good lunch?" She returned the courtesy by asking him in response as they walked. Beel was relatively close to Rayne as they made their way down the hall, but she did not seem to mind, it made her feel safe.

"I did actually Miss Kruspe. Though I wish I could have had lunch with you guys." Barbatos said. Then he turned towards Adoni, he was waiting for her answer.

At his question Adoni's face turned a deep crimson as she remembered her and Asmo's multiple kisses, but she tried to hide it and responded relatively normally, but she was a bit more chipper, than she normally was. "Oh it was great. We had lunch in the garden and it was absolutely beautiful." 

Barbatos caught her blush and narrowed his eyes, he could tell she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the full truth either. However, he decided to let it slide since they were almost to the auditorium.

"Well that's good. You'll have to tell me all about it later when you come over to study with me." He made sure to emphasize "all" so that Adoni knew he was aware that she was only saying half-truths.

As they walked, Rayne caught some of their conversation. She was not trying to eavesdrop, but it was quiet enough to where she was able to hear. He mentioned something about studying with him after school. It was enough to make her blush, considering his rank. Then again, she was told by Asmo that they were childhood friends, so she should not have felt too surprised.

She was being so quiet, Beel had to turn and face Rayne to make sure that she was still there. Since she was so short, he was not able to see her from his peripheral view. He was satisfied but then he raised his hand up when they walked. "Rayne, could you please hold my hand?" He asked gently.

This took Rayne's attention off of Adoni's and Barbatos' conversation as she turned towards Beel. She saw as he held his hand out and it made her smile. She gratefully accepted his offer and she took his larger hand with her smaller hand. Once they were connected by the hands, they continued to walk in silence all the way towards the auditorium. She was quietly wondering how it would go, as well as how the dodgeball game would go.

"Beel?" She spoke timidly as she looked up at him. "Will you be my partner? Um… for the dodgeball thingy… I mean," she was flustered for words as she tried to ask him about being his partner.

Beel noticed how flustered she was and he could not help but smile at her. "Yes, Rayne, I have already decided to be your partner." He reassured her and he had noticed that it caused her to smile. However, he saw a bit of a worried look behind that smile. "And I will not let anyone hurt you," he reassured her once more. He could have sworn he felt her tiny hand grip his hand slightly after that.

Adoni flushed deeper, she knew Barbatos had seen through her words, she'd have to tell him later. "Speaking of studying, have you already gotten permission from Lord Diavolo about me coming over after school.?"

"Yes I have, he even said he'd walk you home himself afterwards." 

"Oh I see, you think it'll take that much of your energy?" She whispered so that only Barbatos could hear her. In truth "studying" was just a façade of what was really going to happen, and that was sealing her magic with a limiter. But Adoni didn't want to worry anyone, as it was an intricate spell.

"I fear it might, but please don't worry, I'll be fine by tomorrow." Barbatos replied in the whispered tone.

"Alright. Hey we're here!" Adoni said as they reached the auditorium doors.

Just as they arrived at the auditorium doors, Beel pushed then open with ease. He held one of them open and let Rayne pass and when she stood by his side, still holding his hand, Beel kept the door propped open with his back to let Barbatos and Adoni in before he moved out of the way. He waited for the two to enter before he turned to look towards the bleachers.

"Well, where shall we sit?" Rayne looked towards Beel and then towards Barbatos and her friend.  
Adoni scans the room and sees the rest of the brothers and Lord Diavolo, there's an obvious gap between Lord Diavolo and Lucifer which is enough for the four of them to sit "Um actually Chochana I think we have assigned seats." Adoni replies in a joking manner and points to the section of bleachers she was just looking at.

Rayne turned to face where Adoni was pointing and saw the gap between Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. She silently thanked Adoni in her mind for letting her borrow the capris jogging pants at that moment. "Okay, we better go then…" she spoke softly. 

Beel nodded and he led her towards the bleachers. He was sure Adoni and Barbatos would follow suit. He led her to the bleachers and took his time to let her climb up the seats, especially with those short legs of hers. He made sure she never left her side and he would give a stern look towards any of the demons who dared look her way.

"I see them," Lord Diavolo spoke with a wide smile. He noticed as Barbatos walked with Adoni, which did not surprise him. He then noticed how Beel was leading Rayne up the bleachers. He felt pride for both Barbatos and Beel for keeping them safe. It was very important that those two remain safe within his kingdom. "Aww, look, Lucifer. It is like they are high school sweethearts," Diavolo gave a hearty laugh as he watched them. Ah, to be young again.

"Indeed," Lucifer replied as he watched them. He was glad to see his youngest brother, one which was not 'sent away', taking to guard the weaker human. However, he felt a very slight sensation he couldn't put his finger on. He shoved it away and he made eye contact with Beel before gesturing to the space beside him. Before long, Beel and Rayne made it to his side Rayne sat next to Lucifer and Beel sat on her other side.

Adoni followed Rayne and Beel, Barbatos was a step behind her, with a hand on her back to ward off any lesser demons. And with what she was wearing she was already drawing lustful intentions from numerous inccubi and Barbatos even caught Satan, Levi, and Asmo looking at her with desire in their eyes, but what really shocked him was Simeon also, staring. 

"Here you sit next to Beel and I'll sit next to His Majesty." Barbatos said as he gently ushered Adoni into her seat. 

Many eyes of the students glanced over the two girls. One had such a lovely look mixed with her delicious soul and while the other one was dressed more modestly, her soul was so bright and more than delicious. There were different thoughts between collecting their souls and devouring them. But when they sat in between Lord Diavolo and Lucifer, they averted their gazed, for now.

"How are you ladies doing? I trust you your second day is going well?" Lord Diavolo turned to face them with a smile on his face as he looked towards Rayne and then Adoni.

"Oh, it is going pretty good, thank you, Lord Diavolo." Rayne responded with a smile on her face. The smile seemed to cause her soul to become even brighter at that moment. It was enough to cause Beel to scoot closer to her while Lucifer kept his ruby gaze set upon her.

Adoni also smiled at Lord Diavolo, but she could tell he already knew about her panic attack. "Overall it's been a good day. And I'm actually looking forward to the rest of the day."

Lord Diavolo kept his eyes on Adoni, he was able to sense to the extent of what happened. There was a flash of worry within his eyes, but he was able to mask it. He wanted to encourage her to keep her spirits up and he wanted to make sure she was happy. He owed at least this much. He also felt the sting of her Grandmother's impending end coming up, but he did not want to cause her any worry.

"I am happy to hear it, I want the stay here to be comfortable for the both of you!" He reassured them with a grin. He then glanced towards Lucifer before he turned to face the front.

Lucifer turned from Diavolo and looked over Adoni and then to Rayne. He had no way of knowing they had missed a class, which was good for both of them. "I have been told that you two had done well in helping with the assembly. Good job." He nodded towards Adoni while raising his hand to pat Rayne on the back, albeit he did it subtly enough so no one else would notice.

Rayne flushed at the touch, but it also could have appeared due to the compliment as well. "Tha… Thank you, Lucifer," she spoke softly in response to the praise. At this point, she was still getting used to the affectionate gestures from Beelzebub and Mammon but she was more relaxed with them than before. Anytime Lucifer had shown any sort of touch of affection, she could not help but freeze from surprise, she was not sure if she would ever get used to it. The fact that the younger brothers were more laid back and milder than Lucifer's stern nature made it easier for her to get used to. But something felt different when it came to Lucifer.

For a moment, Beel felt Rayne tense up next to him. He glanced her way but Lucifer had already moved his hand from her back. Once he was satisfied that she was alright, he turned to face the front before setting his back against the bleachers.

"My Lord, um are we set for when I come over after school today to study or do you still need to speak with Lord Lucifer?" Adoni asked Lord Diavolo, trying to keep the real reason she needs to come over hidden.

As she spoke to him, Diavolo turned and smiled with a nod of his head, "everything is taken care of. You needn't worry. Lucifer knows you are coming over to study," he implied subtly to let her know he knew about the real reason. Before the assembly had begun, he shared a quick word with Lucifer about the details and what it entailed.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Adoni said with a relieved smile. Before drifting off into her mind about the last time she did this ritual. 

It was two years ago, she had a panic, just as bad as the one that happened to her earlier that day. She had been walking home from school when a group of boys began to follow her, she tried her usual grounding actions and even attempted to tether her emotions down. But it just kept getting worse and worse.

When she reached a path that led to her and Barbatos' secret clubhouse she quickly ran down it and took refuge inside it. None of the boys followed her there, they couldn't it was spelled so that nobody could find it without Barbatos or Adoni herself. 

She fell on the floor as her thoughts overwhelmed her and trapped her in the labyrinth of her memories, but luckily Barbatos had already been at the clubhouse and saw her spiral, he managed to pull her out of her memories, but noticed what happened afterwards, her own negative emotions started to devour her soul. 

So Barbatos did the only thing he could and started tracing the circle of binding into her chest with magic. It worked but there was an after effect that neither of them expected. 

Adoni lay beneath him on the clubhouse floor, her hair fanned out in platinum Halo, she was breathing hard, but it wasn't from the panic attack, her ruby eyes though glazed with desire, were still clear and focused, her ample breasts rising and falling with every breath, he straddled her and he could feel his growing desire between his legs.  
Adoni didn't push him off despite knowing he was hard, in fact she felt the need for him. She needed Barbatos. She had known for a long while that she'd developed feelings for him, but knew he could never love her back, but even then she realized that he at least desired her body, and so she gently sat up and pushed him back so that he was now lying on the floor as she straddled him. She wanted to touch him so she ran her hands down his body and back up again. Then she leaned down to kiss him. 

Barbatos didn't know how to react at first but he reveled I'm the touches, he wanted her to do it more, he had known he loved her for a long time, but didn't want to ruin their relationship, but as she leaned down to kiss him, he knew at least she desired him, and that was enough for now. 

The kiss became heated, but Barbatos pulled away after a while. "I can't… I don't want to ruin anything…"

"Barbatos, please, you won't ruin anything, I know you and I have a strong bond that this can't break…And if it's you, I don't mind. Please Barbatos…" 

She was begging, begging for him, Barbatos couldn't stop himself. He growled and flipped them back over and both quickly removed their clothes, as Barbatos began kissing down Adoni's neck to breasts and back up again before saying "Adoni, if we continue I won't be able to stop…  
And once again Adoni looked him in the eyes and said, "If it's you Barbatos, I don't mind."

Adoni was quickly pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, she looked around in both embarrassment and confusion for the person called out to her.

Lord Diavolo raised his brow as he looked towards Adoni. After she spoke with him, he explained that she did not need to call him in such a formal manner. However, he stopped when it seemed as if she had zoned out for a bit. Once she snapped back into focus, he tilted his head. "Adoni? Are you alright?" He asked gently. He saw that she was coming around and felt slightly relieved. 

"Oh Pap- I mean Lord Diavolo, I'm alright. Don't worry. Sorry just remembered something…" Adoni explained. though she had hoped her energy didn't flare because of those thoughts, but one look at Asmo told her all she needed to know, her energy had flared.

It appeared everything had begun and Rayne was doing her best to pay attention. However, she heard as Lord Diavolo spoke to Adoni and she turned to glance towards her. She had to lean forward slightly so she could see past Beelzebub. 

When Rayne leaned over slightly, Beel looked and watched her for a bit. She looked adorable leaning over as she was. It was almost as if she was like a little kid trying to look over something they were too small to look over. He has to remind himself that while she was tiny, she was not a little kid. She was a full grown human woman. It was the same with him, even though he had an affectionate and childlike manner at times, he was also a full grown demon man. 

"Are you okay, Rayne?" He asked her as he focused on her. He watched as she turned her head to face him. He found that he liked the color of her amethyst eyes and the way they sparkled whenever she was surprised or caught off guard, like they were now. He even found that he liked how her pale cheeks gently flushed as she watched him. It was not until this point that he actually saw how pretty she was.

"Oh, I am fine, Beel," she flushed as she leaned back into her seat and placed her back against the bleachers. Her feet barely touched the floor when she leaned back like this and her legs were dangling over. She turned to face forward and continued to quietly watch.

As Beel and Rayne had the short exchange, Lucifer glanced to the side and towards her. He was quiet, but ever watching. He was glad to see his brothers had improved over the past few days in looking over the girls. In fact, he was unsure whether it was a good thing or unsettling. He had noticed the shift in mood when it came to Levi, Asmo, and Satan when it came to Adoni. She was outspoken and confident. They seemed to have taken quite a liking to her. This meant she would have not only her magical powers on her side, but their assistance as well. While she was also his responsibility, he felt he would put more of his focus over Rayne's safety should Beel or Mammon not be around. 

There was a gentle smile on Rayne's face as she watched everything before her. She was sitting snug in between Beelzebub and Lucifer. She was feeling far easier than her very first day here, that was for sure.

Asmo had been watching the assembly, when he felt a huge wave of lust and desire from behind him, and apparently so had Levi and Satan, he knew they didn't feel the wave as hard as he did, but it was obvious by the blushes on their faces the wave had affected them. Asmo turned to see who it was coming from and by the look on Adoni's beautiful face it was her. If Lord Diavolo hadn't called out to her, he would have.

Lord Diavolo raised a brow. He recognized the aura coming from her. It was something he had felt in the past when he walked in on her and Barbatos. It was dangerous for her to have this same aura in a room full of weaker demons who would succumb to it and lust after it. He gave a knowing look to Barbaros. 'Do something about this, now ' It had to be quelled, there were no if's, and's, or but's about it.

Barbatos had felt Lord Diavolo's look but he was already working on it. Instantly Adoni's Aura was quelled and looked as if Asmo, Satan and Levi were doing the same. Adoni's Energy disappeared quickly and she returned to a calm state.

Once that was taken care of, Lord Diavolo nodded and stood to his full height. He walked down the bleachers with ease and made his way to the front to begin his announcement. "Good afternoon, denizens!" He spoke up in his loud and boastful voice. He didn't even need to use a microphone or anything to be heard. He began to break down the events that would take place during the pep rally, near the end he would make the big announcement for the weekend retreat that was coming up.

As he spoke, Rayne, Beel, and Lucifer looked towards the front. They were collectively silent as they spoke. Rayne wondered how the pep rally would go and even more so about the dodgeball game. Even though Beel had stated he would keep her safe, she knew dodgeball was a quick and competitive sport, and she also knew she was very slow. Lucifer noticed that she was slightly zoning out and he gently nudged her arm with his arm to snap her out of it.

"Last! But certainly not least! On the weekend after this one, I will be holding a retreat at my manor! Each day we will enjoy cuisines from a different realm and on that Saturday, we will be hosting a dance! So dress to impress!" He added with a joyous laugh. As ever, he was the face of the kingdom. Even if there was anything disturbing or worrying him, he always had to keep this happy face before his people. It has been this way and he would not let it fall, not in front of his students and not even in front of the brothers.

Rayne's eyes widened. A dance? Did she even have anything suitable to wear? The only dances she attended were thrown by her church. She was not entirely sure what was suitable or what she was expected to wear. The rest of the denizens seemed rather excited for different reasons. Mammon, Beel, and Lucifer did not seem too surprised.

A dance? Adoni thought. She didn't have anything to wear to a formal dance, she wondered if someone would go shopping with her. 

Asmo, Levi, and Satan had another thing on their mind, would Adoni dance with me?

Barbatos was not surprised by the announcement, he had known for a couple days now that this was planned. But then he turned to Adoni, she would look so beautiful in a formal ball gown. He even entertained the thought of taking Adoni shopping, but he knew Lord Diavolo wouldn't allow that, so he had to wait for the day to see her in such a lovely dress.

Simeon had been watching Adoni from the moment she walked into the Auditorium. She was beautiful and he was slightly jealous that it had been Barbatos on her arm instead of him. But when Diavolo announced the retreat he got excited, that was the perfect time to get some one on one time with Adoni, and maybe he could even get to dance with her.

Since the assembly began, Mammon's mind had been full of his earlier actions, or rather misactions. However, once Lord Diavolo mentioned the retreat, he was able to take his mind off of it. A bit of a grin appeared over his face as he imagined all of the possibilities. Surely, the manor had a few things they would not miss if they happened to go missing. It was the opportunity of a lifetime! He leaned back as he imagined how much grimm he could make, he would make a killing!

The idea of a dance still bothered Rayne. What would they be expected to wear? She remembered that Asmo kindly offered Adoni and herself a trip to the store, but she didn't have any money! Now she was sitting by Lucifer, she could ask about getting a job, however, she knew better than to speak during the assembly. She stewed in her own mental turmoil as to what she could do. Even if he gave them permission, she did not think they would be accepted right away for wherever they applied. If this was one of Levi's animes, steam would be seen blowing out of her ears. She chewed on her lower lip a little as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

Lord Diavolo had concluded the announcements and took his leave from the front of the room. Not before letting everyone know it was time for their dodgeball game and the two classes who were playing against each other needed to come forth. Rayne was too zoned out to have noticed the announcement. She was chewing on her thumbnail as she felt worried for the whole dance thing. 'I don't have the appropriate dress…And I don't have any money. I am sure it would be improper to wear just anything to this dance… maybe I should just not go? Maybe if I am sick…' Rayne thought as different thoughts flew through her head.

"Usessa!" Adoni called out with an amused grin. She could see from Rayne's aura that she was worried about something, something Adoni figured was the dance, but Adoni would reassure her that everything would be fine. And even if they didn't get jobs right away, Adoni had enough Grimm to get Rayne anything she wanted.

Once Adoni called her name out, she snapped from her thoughts and looked her way, "huh? What?" She had no idea that the assembly was mostly over and it was time to play dodgeball. She saw Beel stand and she looked confused. "What's… going on?" She questioned softly.

"It's time to play dodgeball," Beel explained as he turned to face her. His original stern face softened as he smiled at her. He told her that he would keep her safe and he intended to stay by his word. "Let's go," he suggested gently.

"Let's get down there! I can't wait." Adoni was obviously excited. Dodgeball was one of her favorite games. She grabbed Barbatos' hand and ran downstairs to head to the gym. Where everyone was already heading. She wasn't too worried since Rayne was with Beel and Lucifer. She waved to Asmo, Levi, Satan and Simeon as she ran out the auditorium doors still dragging Barbatos behind her, which he didn't mind at all. She only chuckled and ran after her. It was almost like they were kids again, well as kidlike as Barbatos could be, as they ran to play in their clubhouse.

Asmo, Levi, Satan and Simeon wanted to run after Adoni, as her excitement was contagious, so they did and the 6 of them entered the Gym together.

Rayne turned towards Beel and smiled. She felt abashed for zoning out, but she recovered quickly. She turned and saw the shorter angel running after Simeon, he seemed upset about something. "Well, I guess we should follow," Rayne chuckled as she walked side by side with Beel. Once more he offered his hand so she could stay close and she took it. 

Lucifer was walking with Lord Diavolo keeping in pace with him. They shared idle chatter with each other, but nothing private since they were amongst the other students. Lucifer kept an eye on Rayne from behind and Lord Diavolo noticed. He could not help but to chuckle.

Mammon was not too far behind Beel and Rayne and he even saw as they held hands. His thoughts went from the treasures in mind back to Rayne. He scowled and watched from behind. Why was Beel the one to hold her hand? He would have said something about it, but he saw Lucifer and Diavolo close, and he thought against it, this one time.

Once everyone entered the gymnasium, the players took their spot in the center and the rest sat on the side to watch. There was a lot of energy in the room but Rayne frowned. Since she was an empath, the different energies were a bit overwhelming for her but she did her best to focus on the task at hand. She was slightly disappointed that Adoni was not on her team, but she was grateful that Beel was with her. She turned towards him and offered him a smile, if anything to get her mind off of the anxiety as well as the overstimulation of the energies in the room.

"Just stay close to me, okay?" He reassured her with a nod as he let her hand go. He remained focused until they announced it was time to begin the game.

Adoni and Barbatos were warming up, they were stretching as well. Adoni and Barbatos had a focused look on their faces. They were ready for this, Barbatos looked at Adoni and smiled "So partners this time, Addi?"

"As always Barbar." Adoni said before turning to wave at Asmo. Amso was apparently going to be Adoni's cheerleader for today, Levi, Satan, and Simeon were smiling, but watching her with cheerful looks.

Both teams got into position as red rubber balls were placed along the halfway point of the gym. The whistle was blown and Adoni and Barbatos sprung into action. They each got a ball and the game began.

If one was paying attention they would catch Adoni and Barbatos' talking tactics. 

"Addi on your left!"  
"On it BarBar!" 

"BarBar look out on your right!"  
"Got it Addi"  
And this continued the entire game, though it was starting to get obvious to Barbatos that Adoni was intentionally avoiding hitting Beel or Rayne.

The moment the whistle sounded, the entire floor appeared like a warzone to Rayne. She flinched but moved towards Beel. He said to stay by him, right? Beel moved with superspeed. He was quick for a man that size and he was not holding back like he did when he ran with Rayne. The moment he had a ball in hand, he threw it at another demon all the while jumping and catching a ball that was aimed at Rayne.

Actually, a lot of the balls seemed to be aimed towards Rayne, by the other lessers. He focused on catching the balls and causing the demon who threw it to be out. He only focused on the ones who aimed at Rayne and lessers on each side were dropping one by one.

When was she even supposed to catch any of these balls? Rayne's eyes widened as she saw every ball being thrown around the room. Luckily, Beel was on top of each and everyone of them. He circled around her body to make sure she would not be harmed. It was one thing to tag her out, but he knew by the speed and power behind some of the throws, they would really hurt her. Rayne felt rather helpless and slightly overwhelmed. She hated feeling so useless. 

The crowd was roaring, until the final lesser demon was hit. The room was silent and the tension sky rocketed.

Now on either side only two players remained, Beel and Rayne on one side, Adoni and Barbatos on the other. Adoni had no choice now, she had to aim for Beel.

There was a calm for a moment then Barbatos launched the first attack.

Now that it was down to the four of them, Beel was able to stay close enough to Rayne without having to move around too much. Rayne felt all the eyes on her and realized she appeared even weaker than everyone knew, at least with the lesser demons. Sadly, it could not be helped, all she could do was stick close to Beel.

Beel had a ball in his hand and when Adoni threw one his way, he bounced it away and towards them with great speed. Any other balls he would dodge while keeping Rayne behind him or bouncing them away. They were quick so he couldn't quite get a good thrown in their way.

Adoni and Barbatos danced around one another as Dodgeballs flew at them they dodged and blocked, returning each ball with grace and power. It was obvious they had a good chemistry when working together. At one point Adoni and Barbatos were back to back as a ball flew their way Adoni dodged it low and Barbatos returned fire.

But soon the school bell rang and the whistle was blown. The game had now ended in a tie. And the crowd stood and cheered.

Beel kept this up until the game came to an end. He stood up straight and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. It was quite the match, at least near the end it was. He took a deep breath and smiled towards Rayne. His breathing was heavier than usual, but he was not near worn ragged. "Good job, Rayne," he said with a gentle smile.

Rayne offered a smile back, but it was subdued. "I didn't do anything…" she looked down and turned away for a moment. She felt tired, but she had hardly done enough to warrant feeling this tired. 

He tilted his head and looked at her. Even though she did smile, he could hear how sad she sounded. He could not understand why.

She shook her head and looked up at him with another subdued smile. "But you were great, Beel. Really… You are so fast… so strong." She tapered off and looked away for a moment. 

Beel knew he was being complimented, but for some reason, there was something he was missing.

Adoni was panting, but she wasn't worn out, she was just a little winded from the exercise. Barbatos was relaxing on his back on the gym floor as the Little D's began to clean up. "Addi why were you intentionally avoiding hitting Rayne? There were plenty of times that I had Beel distracted enough for you to take her out."

"Interesting question. Well I'm going to hit the showers." Adoni replied with a smirk before walking away, Barbatos jumped up and followed her.

"You didn't answer my question." 

" Oh I know."

"Well are you?"

It was obvious that Barbatos' competitive side was coming out because of the challenge Adoni was giving him. They reached the bleachers and Adoni scanned the area, nobody could see them. So she pulled Barbatos under the bleachers.

"Hey! What are y-" he was cut off by her kissing him, he couldn't think his body only reacted as he kissed her back and deepened the kiss. 

Then Adoni pulled away "Good game BarBar." She then ran out from beneath the bleachers and into the women's locker room.

He only stood there, he was stunned and couldn't process what had just happened. A few minutes later he just shook his head and also headed to the showers.

"Well, I think you should hit the showers. Adoni should be heading there, but I will walk you there," Beel offered as he stretched a few times to relax his muscles.

Rayne shook her head slightly. "No, I didn't sweat, I really don't need one," she said somberly. "You go ahead Beel, I will wait for you." She offered while giving him the best smile she could fake.

Even though she said he should shower, he did not feel right about leaving her. He frowned and fidgeted with his hands a little. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Don't worry about that, Beel," Lucifer spoke from behind them. "Go on ahead and take a shower. I will walk with Rayne after she changes and collects her school supplies," he added as he glanced towards Rayne. It was obvious she was disappointed and what was even more painfully obvious was Beel's inability to pick up on why that may be the case. Beel quietly agreed and nodded. He offered Rayne one last grim smile and bid her farewell for the time being.

Rayne was quiet the entire time, although she did wave towards Beel when he left. She silently followed Lucifer until he stopped at the women's locker room. "You are to dress and meet me here in less than three minutes." He informed her. It could have appeared as cold and callous, but the reason was to let her know not to dawdle. If she was gone for more than the allotted time he would have no choice but to assume something had gone wrong and would enter the locker room himself.

Adoni was already wrapped in a towel and grabbing her soap when Rayne walked in. "What's wrong Rayne? I can see your distress all over your aura." Adoni said, while Getty straight to business as she heard Lucifer say that Rayne has only three minutes.

She was surprised when she heard Adoni speak, she had her eyes on the ground as she walked. "Oh… hey Adoni." She greeted her with a weak smile. However, she did not stop from opening her locker to grab her school supplies and her clothes. "Ah.. Well… I just know you guys should have won that game… I really did nothing, if anything, I was in Beel's way…" she spoke gently as she changed her clothes. She heeded Lucifer's words, so she did not dally. She had a defeated look on her face.

"BarBar would have liked it if we won, but there was actually no guarantee that we would have won.. I only narrowly escaped that last ball from Beel, because BarBar actually tripped me. You were definitely not in Beel's way either. Because he was having fun." Adoni said turning towards Rayne with a reassuring smile.

As she listened, she heard her speak. She could not see how Beel had fun when he was working so hard making sure she was okay. Rayne knew she was weak and powerless again the denizens of this world, but this time, everyone saw. She was embarrassed. "You guys did great, Adoni. But I need to get going now… have a good time studying with Lord Barbatos, I will talk to you tomorrow." She gave Adoni a weak smile before she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking out of the locker room with a look of defeat on her face.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Lucifer's words came over her as she walked out of the locker room. This caused her to glance up towards him. Her jaw clenched slightly before she looked down again. "After all, considering the circumstances, you held yourself well as you could." He gestured for her to follow him. He made it rather clear that he was going to walk her home at this moment.

"I held out because of Beel, I really didn't do anything, all I could was freeze." She muttered softly as she walked with him.

"Given what you had to work with, you chose to trust your teammate, to trust Beel, and you are still standing. That is more important than being physically adept at such things, sometimes it is better to understand your own capabilities and trust in those who can help then to go at things alone," Lucifer continued to speak. It might not have been the most encouraging words, but they were the facts and he wanted to shed a different point of view of the matter.

Beel had a frown on his face the moment he parted with Rayne. She seemed so sad. Was she upset with him? Sure, they didn't win and he did not think that was such a big deal to her. Was he wrong? He did his best and he had done exactly what he said he would do, he kept her safe. But her eyes were so sad. He had a towel draped low over his hips which exposed his Adonis Belt just at the top as he walked towards the showers, he couldn't stop thinking about Rayne. Did he say something wrong?

Adoni had just left the locker room and was heading to the showers when she caught sight of Beel also on his way to the shower. He was only wearing a towel and Adoni could see how ripped he was, but then she saw the flare of negative energy in his aura, so instead of flirting, she walked over to Beel and tried to get his attention. 

She tapped him on the shoulder then asked in a concerned voice ", What's wrong Beel?"

When he felt the tap on his shoulder, he simply turned to face whoever it was standing there. "Oh, hey, Adoni," he nodded gently and looked away. He seemed so out of it at that moment, he did not really notice she was only in a towel. "I think I did something that upset Rayne…" he responded before looking at her. Then it dawned on him that they were in the showers and he saw the towel. He simply turned away a bit to respect her privacy, "she seemed really sad after the game," he added to show he was not putting off the conversation.

Adoni didn't care that she was only in a towel, she gently tapped his face. "It's okay to look at me Beel. I appreciate the effort though." She paused a moment to think "You didn't do anything wrong Beel, Rayne just felt like she was a burden on you and that she was in your way. I tried to reassure her that you were having fun, but she didn't believe me. She also thinks we should have won, but to be honest I think you too would have won, had BarBar not tripped me when he did. But I think you should talk to her about this."

When she tapped his face and spoke, he turned to look towards her. He avoided looking down past her eyes and listened as she spoke. His frown deepened. "A burden? Why would she think that? She was not in my way…" he reiterated what she said as he appeared confused. He really did not care who won, too much, his main concern was Rayne staying safe while having fun. "I never told her she was in the way, so I am not sure why she would feel that way." He looked at the ground for a moment. "Yeah, I do want to talk to her. But what should I say?" Beel was truly confused. He loved when Rayne was happy and smiling but he was never that good with words, especially when it came to cheering other people up. 

"I know you didn't say she was, but she felt like that because she only froze when it was her turn to throw a ball. You see Rayne doesn't seem to fully like being protected so much, I think what would help if you and I train her." As Adoni spoke to Beel she didn't move her hand from his cheek, it wasn't her being flirty, she was only trying to help him stay focused on her face rather than anything else, as she knew this particular towel didn't hide much.

As Adoni was talking to Beel, Barbatos was just walking out of the showers when he ran into Adoni, who happened just outside the men's showers. This caused her towel to drop, but before anyone could see anything Barbatos blocked her body with his and he too looked away.

"So um, yeah Beel you should go talk to Rayne… um sorry about this current situation…" Adoni said while she hid her body behind Barbatos.

He listened to her carefully and appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. He hardly noticed when her towel dropped but he did notice when Barbatos rushed in front of her. He didn't think too much of it and he smiled at her. "Thank you, Adoni… I will talk to her." He said as he nodded slightly. He then nodded at Barbatos before he turned towards the shower to ponder on how he would speak with Rayne. Adoni said she did not like being protected, but if he did not keep her safe, she would get hurt. The idea made him frown. He could not stop doing that. Even if they trained her physically, it would not do anything to keep the lesser demons off of her. 'I am sorry, Rayne, but I am unable to stop protecting you…' he thought to himself as he finally removed his towel and stepped into the steamy shower.

"So um I think I should grab my towel now, please don't move, in case anyone comes in." Adoni said to Barbatos then she slowly slid down to pick it up, she could feel his skin on her breasts. 

At the sensation Barbatos couldn't help, but sneak a peek at his beautiful Evangeline. And his face darkened even more into a blush. Why was he being tortured with her today? He thought, especially with everything else that happened today.

Finally she was in her towel again she then walked into the showers. She showered quickly and then she got dressed and joined Barbatos, who was now fully dressed as well. Barbatos then led them both out of the gym and towards the manor.

Rayne and Lucifer were already off of the campus ground where they walked in a bit of silence. Rayne did not necessarily feel better, but she knew that Lucifer was right. In this world, there was nothing she could do to escape the fact that she was weak and she had to depend on others to keep her safe. She felt as if she was a bother at this point. Without her, would Beel have won the game? She thought about Adoni's words as well as Lucifer's. It did make sense, but at the same time, she wished she could do something in return. Maybe she could figure out a way to thank everyone for being so kind to her and for keeping her safe.

"Rayne, walk with me this way," Lucifer broke her from her thoughts and he decided to take the more scenic route. He knew she was still harboring a semblance of guilt. He felt it may help take her mind off of such things. 

She turned to face him and nodded, "yes, sir " she spoke quietly as she followed him along the new path. It was still early on in the day since school had cut out early so they had plenty of time to make it home. 

"This may not come to you as a surprise, but you are walking amongst demons, this is a fact. And since Lord Diavolo has made it more than clear that you, as well as Adoni, are not to be harmed. Considering your limitations, there is no shame in relying on others for help. The real shame comes if you take on a challenge alone when you know you do not have to." He spoke to her in an attempt of encouragement. 

She listened to his words for a moment and it did make sense. Maybe she was overthinking everything. Now that they were out of the crowded gymnasium and she was breathing in fresh air she was able to clear her mind. "Yes, that does make sense. You are right, I just wish I could do more. I wish I was as strong as Adoni… at least personality wise." 

This had caught his attention. He understood where it was she came from. She was timid, quiet, and could be rather nervous. "Just as with demons, every human walks different tracks of life. You experience different things and you learn from these." He turned to gaze off into the distance a bit. "The best thing you can do is take everyday as an experience and a lesson, and grow from it." He then turned to look at her. He had to crane his neck a bit to look onto her face. He saw there was a lot of potential within her and humans had more flexibility than demons who were rather stuck in their ways. 

Lucifer began to wonder why he took such an interest in speaking to her in such an encouraging way. He only needed to make sure she got around safely. He needn't take such an interest in how comfortable she felt, per se. Yet, here he was, feeling the need to reach deep within her to pull out the potential he saw. He stopped walking and in turn she stopped as well. "Rayne, what I am saying is, do the best you can with what you have, and let the rest fall into place." He looked around and to his pleasure, they were alone. He turned to face her and knelt down slightly until he was eye level with her. He then placed a gloves hand over her shoulder.

This caused Rayne to pause and look straight into his eyes. She did not expect him to do such a thing. She listened to all of his words and she took them to heart.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" He asked her quietly as his ruby gaze set into her amethyst eyes. 

"Yes… yes, sir, I do. Thank you," she had a gentle smile on her face, a real one. He did not make her feel weak or useless. Instead he made her feel good enough, as if she was okay the way she was. She only needed to take every moment as a learning opportunity. "I will." She spoke again with a nod.

"Good girl," he moved his hand from her shoulder and over her head, giving her a bit of a pat before he stood to his full height. "Now, let's return home. I believe you still have homework to work on, if I am not mistaken?" He reminded her gently before they continued onwards to the House of Lamentation.

Adoni and Barbatos walked quietly along, both of them still kind of shy about what just happened in the gym, and once again one of them was seen naked, but it wasn't like it was the first time, the only issue was how public it was. But after awhile they fell into a pleasant conversation. 

It was a bit of a longer walk to Lord Diavolo's Manor than to the House of Lamentation, but Adoni was okay with that.

"Everything is already set up for the ritual, so we can get started as soon as we get there. And then Lord Diavolo, will walk you home." Barbatos said as they walked.

Adoni only nodded, she was already thinking about after the ritual, gods know she needed the release, but she was also a bit worried about Diavolo catching them again. 

They reached the manor after a few more minutes of walking. At the door Barbatos opened it and ushered gently Adoni inside. He then took her hand and led her to his room. The manor was incredibly large and if one didn't know where they were going they would get lost. Adoni had even heard of the labyrinth beneath Diavolo's castle. 

They didn't pass any other staff members, at least not that she saw. Barbatos turned a corner and at a door, they entered.

The rest of the walk home was lighter and more pleasant. The stress and worry had melted from Rayne's shoulders and she felt better. Although they did not speak any further, she still felt comfortable. She could tell that Lucifer was still a serious and stern man but there were these unexpected sides of him that seemed to come up every so often. Especially everytime he called her that.

Good girl.

She was not sure why, but everytime he called her a good girl, it made her feel, well, good. She wondered if he ever spoke to his brothers in that manner. For some reason, it made her want to giggle when she imagined him calling any of them good boy. It could have been a possibility.

"Here we are, Rayne. I do hope you keep what I said in mind, should it rest your mind." He said as he stopped before the door. He took only a moment longer to look at her. He could tell her aura had brightened up quite a bit as opposed to what it was before they left the school. 

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you again, sir," she spoke with gratitude before she entered the house. She knew she had to work on her homework, so she decided to head to the study where she felt it would be the most quiet out of the house other than the room she shared with Adoni. She then wondered how Adoni's studies with Lord Barbatos were going.

Adoni looked around Barbatos' room as this was her first time in it. It was lavish, but tasteful, he had a large canopy bed that was draped in black and gold, even his furniture was a dark wood with gold accents. On his night stand was the ritual ingredients, the proper ones. He had elemental candles, plant trimmings that Adoni realized was meant for binding rituals such as ivy. 

She turned back to Barbatos and noticed the huge blush upon his face, "What is it BarBar?" Adoni asked, though she had a feeling she knew what he needed her to do.

"Um for the proper ritual I'll need you to be nude and lying on the bed…"

"Well gee BarBar if you wanted me naked you should have just asked." Adoni's attempt at flirtatious humor, didn't go unnoticed, but it was the truth, she had too many layers on…

Adoni did as asked and stripped off all her clothes before laying down on the bed. Barbatos followed her and got onto the bed with her, he then put the ritual mixture together and began to etch the magic symbols into her bare skin. He was hyper focused weaving the magic spell.

The ritual went on for more than an hour, but to Adoni that was an hour of sexual torture. Every single touch he made on her skin sent a fire to her belly. She was trying so hard not to react to the touches, but it was getting harder each passing second.

Finally Barbatos completed the spell and that's when he saw the flare of sexual energy engulfing Adoni's normal energy. She was gorgeous, her alabaster skin flushed with desire, her platinum hair fanned out on the bed, her lust blown ruby eyes. 

There were no words spoken Barbatos stripped and straddled Adoni before leaning down to capture her in a deep passionate kiss. His hands began to roam her body, capturing every curve and committing it to memory. His kisses began to trail down her body, and she gasped in surprise when he reached just above where she wanted him most, before he kissed back up her body, marking her with bites. 

It had been an hour and Lord Diavolo knew that they had already begun the ritual. He knew it was at the point to where it was either completed or near completion. He knew the last time Barbatos had performed this ritual and the situation between the two. He had a feeling with the flare of energy he felt that this might have been the case again this time, he had to make sure everything was okay. He knew Barbatos had no ill intent towards Adoni, but he was also aware of the energy she was emitting. He wanted to ensure if anything ever happened to them in that regard, it would not be based on a whim.

Lord Diavolo approached Barbatos room and rapped his knuckles against the back of his door hard enough to ensure he heard them. He cast his golden eyes onto the ground and cleared his throat. “Barbatos, Adoni, is the ritual complete? If so, I need to walk Adoni back home,” he spoke in a matter of fact way that let it know it was not up for debate. Despite his usual laid back manner, he had moments where he was serious and would let it know he would not be argued with.

Adoni froze when she heard Diavolo's voice and practically shouted "Papa!" Before Barbatos scrambled off of her, "Um one second Young Master. We've just completed the ritual, My Lady Amara will be out momentarily." Barbatos said as he tried to sound professional, he didn't even realize he had used Adoni's official title. 

Adoni and Barbatos quickly got dressed and looked at each other in embarrassment, but not guilt. "Um, I'll see you later BarBar…"

"Wait Addi, use this scarf, you can see some of the marks I left." He whispered

"Thanks Barbar, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." Adoni said, then kissed him one last time. Then she turned and left the room closing the door behind her. 

"I'm ready to go, Papa." She said without meeting his eyes.

Lord Diavolo had an easy smile on his face as Adoni walked out of the room. He glanced in and saw Barbatos. He could sense the desire from both of them, but for her sake, he had to remain stern in his choices. “Alright then, let’s go, Little One,” he spoke with a smile as he reached out an arm towards the door. He would stay close to her as he walked her back to the House of Lamentation. Naturally, being with the Prince of the Devildom would deter any and all attacks on her, even the Nocturnal Ones would stay away, permitted they were awake at this moment.

"Papa, um have you seen Bāchan lately? I haven't heard from her, at least not since I left the human world. I'm worried, even though I know you have people watching over her."

He frowned as he looked over her. “Well, the last time I saw her, she was faring well enough. She might be tired and resting. Besides, she knows you are working hard and may not wish to disturb you too much as you focus on school, but enough about that. If you wish, I can check on her, but let’s get you back home and let me worry about such things. I know you are worried, but I want you to focus on right now,” he said as he placed a large hand over her head and ruffled her head gently. He did not want her to worry too much, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She had just undergone the ritual and he wanted her to use her energy to concentrate on recovering. If she spent too much time worrying, it would only impede on her own health and he had made a promise to look after her. He had sworn and since he had shared a special pact with her grandmother, he would hold up his end of the deal. Although, within this pact, he could feel how her life was fleeting.

"I would appreciate that Papa, but only if it won't hinder your work. I would never wish to waste any of your time." Adoni said as she wrapped a hand around the locket she wore. Even with Diavolo's words she still was unsure. But she just looked up at him as he ruffled her hair and gave him a look of love and adoration, after all he was the man, no demon, that saved her life. "Papa, may I hug you? I know we're in public, but…" she trailed off trying to figure out why she needed a hug, but the only conclusion she could come to was she just needed one.

“Not at all, Little One, it is something I have been meaning to do regardless, it is never a problem, you know how dear you two are to me,” he said as he pulled his hand away. He could not help but grin as he watched her. As far as he was concerned, she was family, despite being a human. “Of course,” he said as he turned and opened his arms to her. His intentions towards her had always been paternal from the moment he met her, and even more so after that dark day. He would be there for her regardless of his station and her place in the world. In his eyes, she was considered royalty within the kingdom.

Adoni hugged Diavolo as tight as she could, he was much taller than her so she had to stand on her tiptoes to hug him properly. After a few moments of the hug, Adoni pulled away with a sweet smile, before returning to her position at his side, his family crest was gently glowing on her thigh. 

She held her head high as she walked, because at least for now, she was okay.

Diavolo had a smile on his face as he leaned down to return her hug. With his large stature and power, he was careful for he did give her a firm hug but he was careful not to crush her.


	4. Shattered Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy Strikes, and here we lose the Minor Character. But first a little NSFW.

Adoni was proudly walking next to Diavolo, she felt calm, and much happier than she had been for a while now. Even her Aura was bright. Adoni began humming a song her grandmother used to sing to her whenever she felt happy, and she wondered if Diavolo remembered it too.

At hearing her humming, Diavolo had a smile on his face. Her aura was much brighter and it made him feel relieved. He could not help but softly hum along as they reached the steps of the House of Lamentation. “Well, here we are, Little One, enjoy the rest of your night, I hope everything goes well for you, take care of yourself, and keep an eye out for Rayne,” he said with a bright smile. “I know you have been doing a wonderful job so far, keep your chin up, you are a bright star in this dark world, you are an inspiration to her, I can tell,” he said with a smile. He hugged her once again before bidding her farewell and returning towards his manor, but only after she made it safely inside.  
“I will Papa, she is my precious friend. And you will always be my shining star.” Adoni said as she hugged Diavolo back

Once inside, before she did anything else, she sent a message to Barbatos to let him know she was safely home. She didn’t expect an answer and didn’t receive one.

Rayne sighed as she looked over her notes. After her walk with Lucifer, she felt much better. For some reason, hearing his words she felt as if she was more grounded. Out of all the brothers, he seemed more level headed and knew the right words. She still could not get his subtle touches of assurance out of her head. She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment. She felt she needed a break. Even though she was almost done, she needed a breather. She felt she was getting more familiar with the Potions homework, it helped her see what she could do to improve on with the potion she worked on today. She did notice Lucifer only did as much as lead her to complete the potion, but she felt it was better for her anyways, he seemed to know what he was doing.

She then wondered if Adoni had finished studying with Lord Barbatos. Unlike the other brothers, she had no way of sensing whether she was back or not. Rayne settled the pen down on her paper and stood up. She stretched and reached her hands towards the ceiling. She also wondered what Beel was up to and thought back on the game. She frowned just slightly but shook it off as she turned from the desk and walked out of the study. She stifled a bit of a yawn, she was not tired, per se, but from looking at the same page for a while caused her eyes to feel a bit heavy. She walked out into the foyer and she noticed Adoni and she smiled softly. 

“Hey, Adoni! How did your studies with Lord Barbatos go?” she asked gently as she walked towards her side. Naturally, she had no clue about what had really gone on, but she seemed happier than earlier otherwise. 

Adoni looked up with the same sweet smile she had from earlier. “Chochana! Studying was fun, Lord Barbatos and I did quite a lot.” Adoni said as she approached Rayne. It wasn’t a complete lie, but not the full truth either. “I’m glad to see you’re in a better mood as well.”

Rayne smiled and nodded gently, “Yes, I am fine now, Lucifer helped me, he put things in perspective and it makes sense,” she said with a gentle smile as she looked down. She had no idea how her change of mood had affected Beel since she had yet to see him at this point. “I am glad studying went well, I am working on my Potions homework, but I needed a break, it is just as difficult as Chemistry, maybe even harder since I am learning about all these new ingredients that I did not even know existed!” she said with a gentle chuckle.

“Oh I can understand. I’m not very good at potions. But, that reminds me that I need to call Simeon about our son, Kenneth later. Oh have you spoken to Beel yet? He was quite worried about you after the game. We had a long talk before I hit the showers.”

“Kenneth?” she tilted her head, “oh, did he keep him?” Rayne gasped as her eyes widened. She did not realize she did, but Rayne was rather happy she did. It was very cute. “Oh, no, I haven’t had the chance to yet… I started on my homework the moment I came home,” she explained. It was strange calling this place her home, but for the moment, that was what it was. “He was?” She blushed as she looked down, “Oh, what did you two talk about?” Rayne asked as she crossed her arms and nervously twirled her hair around her finger.

“Yes, Si kept him for me. I couldn’t bear to destroy or dispose of the little creature.” Adoni said with a loving tone, then focused on Rayne once more. “Oh well I explained to him about how you were feeling, I also mentioned you were feeling overprotected. Because even if you haven’t realized it yet, it’s written all over your aura.”

Rayne smiled as she nodded, she was happy she was able to keep the little guy. She then frowned and looked down after hearing her. “Well, it is true, but… I mean, I suppose he cannot be blamed. I am not very powerful and even if somehow I mastered martial arts, it would be useless against these demons,” she admitted with a gentle joke. Especially when she saw the condition Satan and Adoni were in when it came to these Nocturnal Ones. “I did not think he was worried about me… maybe I should speak to him, do you think?” she asked meekly as she uncrossed her arms and gently held one of her arms by the elbow.

“While that’s partially true, learning Martial Arts will still give you a slight advantage, because it would stun a demon long enough for you to run and call for help. As for Beel, yes I think you should talk.” Adoni said as she absentmindedly took off the scarf from around her neck, momentarily forgetting she had marks on her. “Beel is very sweet and it would benefit you both to talk. I think Asmo mentioned in a message earlier that Beel works out around this time, so we can go find the at home gym, if you’d like.”

At her words, Rayne slowly nodded and smiled, “that is true, thank you Adoni, I appreciate that, I just do not want to come off as ungrateful, but I will talk to him,” she nodded. However, when Adoni removed the scarf, Rayne’s eyes widened. She saw the marks, but did not recognize what kind they were. “Adoni? Are you okay?” she asked as she walked closer towards her and stood on her tippy toes to examine the marks on her neck, “did someone hurt you?” she did not register what she had said since she was focused on the marks that was on her neck.

Adoni blushed deeply, she’d forgotten about the marks Barbatos had left on her, but it was too late now. “Oh um how should I explain… Um first off I’m not hurt, and secondly these are what’s known as hickeys, they’re bruises from being bitten, I wanted them…” Adoni had to look away to hide her blush.

Rayne looked from the marks then to her face. “What? You were bitten? You wanted it? Are there vampires here too? Wait, no, that is not right,” she frowned. If there were vampires around, there would be puncture wounds on her neck. “Why did you want to be bitten? That sounds painful…” she looked down. Considering her lack of experiences with intimacy, she could not understand how this would be something anyone would want. “Well… who bit you?” she asked gently.

Adoni was trying to figure out how to explain this as straightforward as possible, “Okay, um I like receiving pain during intimate actions, and these marks are a result of that, as for who did it… Um well it’s not like we were hiding our relationship, but BarBar…” she whispered the last part.

Adoni’s face could not get any redder, her face burned like a thousand suns, and she was so glad none of the brothers were currently around.

She still did not understand how she could enjoy pain, but Rayne did not judge her. “Pain?” she tilted her head and tried to understand. Then the next part caused her eyes to widen, “wait! Lord Barbatos?” She spoke in a soft gasp as if she was inhaling the words. She was surprised. She could not comprehend it, but once more she did not judge. With Adoni’s embarrassment and her own, she felt her own flush appear over her face. “Oh wow…” was all she could whisper as she looked down at the ground. She wondered how it would feel, would pain feel could? She could not imagine how.

Asmo had been listening to the conversation from the top of the stairs, and he was jealous, though intrigued by the information he had received, so Princess likes pain, guess we have that in common, huh? He thought as he began to descend the stairs. 

Adoni heard the footsteps before Asmo appeared, she turned and looked up at Asmo with a look that was a mixture of guilt and shock. She could tell by the slight darkness in his Aura that told her he had heard their conversation. 

“Hello, My Lovelies,having a nice chat? Can I join?”

Rayne turned to face Asmo as he descended the stairs. Her cheeks were still flushed from the new information she had just received. She was still speechless and could not summon words. It was almost too much for her to handle. “Um… well, I actually need to go… I need to… I need to talk with Beel. You said he is in the gym, right?” Rayne looked towards Adoni with a blush on her face. She did hear something about the gym when she did look upon the marks on her neck.

“Right Beel… Um you said he was usually in the gym at this time right? Can you take Rayne there? I need to go shower.” Adoni said, but before Asmo could actually respond Adoni ran past him at top speed to her room, but as she passed him she caught his side glance, they’d have to talk later, but now wasn’t the time.

“Actually Rayne, I don’t mind taking you. I assume this has to do with how sad you both were this afternoon.” Asmo said with a genuine look of concern.

She was surprised as Adoni had suddenly left. But she was not able to call out for her as it appeared a cat had caught her tongue. After she left she turned towards Asmo and gave him a gentle nod. Her cheeks were still pink, but she was still able to smile gently. “Thank you Asmo, I would appreciate it. It does a bit,” she said as she glanced down. She did not know she had worried Beel and after all of this time, she still had not spoken to him about the afternoon they shared together, she needed to let him know that she did appreciate him and everything he had done for her. She turned to face Asmo and she nodded to show that she was ready to follow him. “Thank you,” she spoke softly again.

“Alright, Little Butterfly. It’s this way.” Asmo said as he gestured upstairs and waited for Rayne to join him.

Adoni made it to her room quickly, and beat herself up about running from Asmo like that, but she didn’t understand why she felt like she betrayed him, surely he didn’t love her, nobody did, and nobody would be able too, but before she could think about being tainted, there was a warm feeling in her chest and her negative thoughts switched to positive ones, and she’d forgotten about it and padded to the bathroom, where she opted to take a bubble bath and soak for as long as she could get away with it.

She nodded as she smiled gently and followed Asmo up the stairs and towards the gym. She was quiet in their walk and once more she found herself glancing towards him. He was always so pretty and she wondered if he would be able to help her look presentable during the dance, if she chose to attend. She still did not know if she could find a way out of it. However, she remained silent on the matter as they found the way to the gym. “Thank you, again, Asmo, I appreciate it.” She offered him another gentle smile.

“Of course Little Butterfly, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t like it if a pretty one, such as yourself, got lost. But you seem to be worrying about something? Is there something my beautiful self can help you with?”

Adoni filled up the tub, and rummaged through the large amount of bath bombs Asmo had set up in their bathroom, she settled on one called Midnight Rose and she gently dropped it into the clawfoot tub. Her clothes were already long discarded and being picked up by a Little D for the laundry. However, before Adoni got into the tub, she turned on the radio that was on the counter and used the demontooth app to play the music from her D.D.D. Then she gently submerged herself in the violet water with a content sigh.

Rayne looked up into Asmo’s face slightly. He had an air about him that displayed the confidence he held within himself. It was awe inspiring to her and she could only wish that she had half as much confidence as he had. “Well… I was just thinking about the upcoming dance in Lord Diavolo’s Manor. I have no idea what is even appropriate to wear. I do not think I have any dresses or outfits suitable, I do not think, and I have yet to ask Lucifer if we can even get jobs. I do not have any money and I do not know where to even begin. I do not want to dress inappropriately.” She finished her sentence before her eyes trailed and lingered onto the doors of the gym.

“Oh, don’t worry about that My Lovely. Princess and I already discussed that issue, after the assembly and before she left for Lord Diavolo’s Manor. She has already decided that if you two can’t get jobs before the event, then she would pay for everything. She apparently has a tidy savings of Grimm. And as for outfits, I the loveliest of the Demon Lord's will style you.”

His answer had come to a bit of a surprise to her and she turned her eyes from the door of the gym. “Thank you… I will pay her back after I get my job, but I will appreciate your help,” she said with a bigger smile. This bit did cheer her up and make her feel better about the situation. She had no doubt in his ability to help them when it came to such matters. It made her feel slightly better about the issue but she was still not sure if she even wanted to dance. She had no idea how to, but for now, at least she had a way to do so. “Thank you again Asmo,” she said as she smiled and waved before she began to head into the gym.

“Of course Little Butterfly. If you need anything like makeup, shoes, or just need someone to vent to, you can come to me. You’re precious to Princess and to us.Have a wonderful night My Lovely.”

Rayne could not help but flush at his words, but she shook it off as she took a deep breath and opened the door to the gym. She glanced around for a moment to admire the sheer size of it. There were many different machines around and it was laid out nice and neat. However, something else had caught her attention. It was Beel.

Beel had a serious look upon his face as he worked on bicep curls. The weights in his hand had more mass then any weight in the human world despite its size. He only wore a pair of black and orange gym shorts. His shorts were hanging rather low over his hips and his perfect Adonis belt was peaking just above the waistband. His sculpted abs and chest were on full display and there was a sheen of sweat upon his flesh as he worked out. He had been at it for quite a while. He had a nice snack once he got home and then he went to look for Rayne. He was unable to find her, so he decided to work out to take his mind off of what was eating him up at the moment.

For a moment, Rayne could not speak. Her eyes widened as her pupils dilated. She did not realize the sensation it caused her body when she saw him. He had such a powerful looking figure, which she knew from before, but now it was nearly on full display. For a moment, she could not even speak, she was absolutely stunned at what she was seeing. In fact, she felt as if she may be intruding on him and that she would only bother him. She bit her lower lip and looked towards the floor as she considered turning around to leave.

“Rayne,” he spoke as he turned and noticed her standing there. He sensed her the moment she walked in and only when he finished his current reps did he lower the barbel and turn to face her. He was not at all embarrassed in the way he was dressed, in fact, he seemed rather happy to see her at this moment. “I am happy to see you,” he admitted with a smile. It was the truth. When he was unable to find her he began to worry.

She flushed as she turned to face him. Since he had already seen her, she had no choice but to walk further into the gym and approach him. She had a meek smile on her face as she looked up into his eyes. ‘Yes, keep your eyes on his eyes, do not behave inappropriately and gawk at his body, his well toned, powerful body.’ “Hey, Beel, I am sorry, after Lucifer walked me home, I began to work on my assignment. Asmo helped me find where you were,” she admitted with a gentle smile on her face. 

He could not help but feel a flutter in his belly that elevated into his heart when he saw that smile. She even appeared to be in a better mood than earlier. He was glad. “I see, I hope it was not too difficult for you,” he nodded as he continued to speak. He left the weights on the floor as he walked closer to her. He remembered the words Adoni had shared with him and it caused him to slightly frown. He stopped himself before he got too close, he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Rayne saw the expression on his face subtly change and she slightly frowned. “Listen… I spoke to Adoni,” she began. She looked towards the bench and wondered if it was best if they sat down to speak with each other.

Beel caught the expression on her face as she looked towards the bench. He understood what it was she wanted so he turned to sit down on the bench and looked towards the spot next to him as a way to offer her a seat. He remained silent for the moment as he watched her. When she made her way towards the bench, he noticed that she barely stood over him with her height. He almost found it adorable, but he caught himself and kept his mind on the objective at hand.

After she sat next to Beel, she held onto the edge of the bench with her hand. “I spoke with Adoni and she said that you both spoke in the shower about what happened. I am sorry, I guess I was just feeling a little useless when it came to our game, I felt as if I did not contribute anything for it to be a fair game, you did everything for me, but I do realize that there is not a whole lot I can do,” she trailed off and looked towards the ground. 

“Rayne, you have nothing to apologize for. I realize you might not like being protected so much…” he began and looked down. He frowned and thought in his words, he was not very good when it came to speaking like this, but he knew what he felt versus what he heard from Adoni. “And from what I can tell, it makes you feel powerless and a burden,” he looked for her reaction and aura to see if this was the case. For some reason, at this point, Beel was able to see more of her emotions from her aura than before. Maybe he did not pay much attention earlier. However, the aura told him everything. “You are not,” he spoke gently as he watched her.

At those words, Rayne turned to face him, her cheeks were slightly warm. She was not sure what to say, how was she not a burden? She took up all of their time when it came to walking to school, between classes, and even during their classes. He was not even able to get a proper workout during gym, even though at this point, it appeared he was doing well enough outside of class.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his towel to wipe the sweat from his face. “What I am saying is, Rayne, I want to keep you safe. It is not a sense of duty… it is because you are important to me,” he continued to speak and he was hoping he was saying the right words. From what he could tell, it did relax her.

After hearing him speak and on top of what Lucifer said, she gave him a gentle smile. “Beel, I do not know what to say, except, thank you,” her smile grew as she spoke. His own smile widened from hearing her. He felt glad that she felt better and it showed with her aura. Rayne felt a need to hug him or something to show her appreciation. Despite herself and the fact that he was sweating from his work out, she reached over and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Her face pressed against his arm as she did and she closed her eyes. She felt better and the face that he wanted to protect her was not because he had to, but he wanted to. 

Beel was pleasantly surprised by her reaction, it had caught him off guard. But he could not help himself from smiling. He moved a little closer and pulled her in closer for a hug. He gently pulled her head against his chest slightly and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. The hug was firm, but he was careful in not crushing her. It felt good and he enjoyed the closeness they shared.

Once Beel pulled her into an embrace, she leaned into it. The fact that he was sweaty did not bother her, in fact, despite his condition, he did not smell bad at all. It must have been because he was a demon. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation and warmth that rushed over her body. She then laid her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat, she was quite taken with it.

Asmo, would have stayed a moment, but decided that he and Adoni needed to talk as well. He just wasn't sure what to say. It's not like she's my girlfriend, so why did I get jealous like that? He thought to himself. He knew he loved her, and that she was attracted to him, but she also knew she was in love with Barbatos and attracted to both Levi and Satan as well. Wow this is some weird love pentagon or something. 

But despite his thoughts he decided to go find her. He scanned the hall looking for a sign of her energy, he pinpointed her in her room. Which also brought back images of black lace panties. He quickly suppressed those thoughts however, because he wasn't trying to be, well himself.

He walked down the hall to her door and knocked, he heard her say come in, but when he opened the door, she wasn't in her room, until he noticed the beautiful purple aura coming from the bathroom. He blushed, as he heard the sound of water sloshing, he knew she was in the bath. But she said come in right? He walked over to the bathroom door and stared at the handle, face crimson, but before he could knock or anything he heard her again. "Asmo, are you coming in or not? I know it's you."

Asmo didn't hesitate then, he gently opened the door and shut it behind him. And there she was, she was sitting in the bath. Her long white hair draped over her ample breasts, not that it mattered, the bathtub was huge so what her hair didn't cover the violet water did, oh that's why, she used a midnight rose bath bomb, she's too relaxed to care who sees her. Asmo thought as his attention was now back to Adoni.

She had heard him coming, and could feel his Aura, not an Aura one could miss unless they couldn't actually feel auras, but now all she did was lean her arms on the rim of the tub and look at him. He was a deep shade of crimson, it made her giggle. "My my, my dear Asmo, are you flustered?" She asked locking eyes with him.

"Oh course, my Princess has gifted me with the sight of her lovely naked form." He said, why deny it, it was obvious. 

"Oh my Sweet Prince, won't you join me?" Adoni said, it may have just been the Midnight Rose bath bomb, or it could have been her desire to feel another's flesh against hers, but even if those were possibilities, in truth she just wanted Asmo.

"As My Princess wishes." Asmo said still crimson, but who was he to deny her. He quickly shed his clothes, giving Adoni a moment to admire his perfect physique.

Adoni knew what he was doing, and admire, she did. He was no doubt gorgeous. He was muscular, but not overwhelming so, he was sculpted like the Greek God Adonis, in fact it was entirely possible the statue of Adonis may have been based off of Asmo himself. He was perfect right down to what was between his legs. 

Asmo slowly padded his way over to the bath and slipped in behind Adoni. He slid his hands down her back and it caused her to shiver. *My Princess." He purred as she leaned back into his embrace, his hands ran down her body as he admired the lattice work of marks all over her, while he didn't like that he wasn't the one to mark her, he couldn't deny how lovely the dark marks looked against her pale skin. 

"What do you need, Adoni? I will give you anything you desire." Asmo whispered into her ear, as he familiarized himself with her curves, before his hand slipped beneath the water to tease her.

Adoni moved with his fingers, as he expertly manipulated her core to his will. It wasn't long before she reached her release. She then turned and snuggled against Asmo, who only wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, where he held her tightly. If this was all she wanted or needed, then he was fine with that. 

After what seemed like another hour just sitting with Asmo they got out of the bath and dried off. Asmo had a Little D bring him his casual clothes, then he lifted Adoni, after wrapping her in a towel and brought her to her bed. He then pulled out a pair of her panties and a pink nightshirt with a sweetheart neckline and handed them to her to get dressed. Once she was dressed he had her sit in front of him as he brushed out her beautiful snow white hair, before braiding it. After her hair was done Asmo and Adoni snuggled on her bed. As she lay in his arms, head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, she looked up at him and asked "So what did you want to ask me? I kind of didn't let you talk."

Asmo regarded her with an adoring look then smiled at her, "it wasn't all that important My Princess. Just rest." Was all he said before kissing her.

Adoni kissed him back, and then with a nod she slowly drifted off to sleep while cuddling with Asmo, who also eventually fell asleep next to her, both were wrapped deeply in her blankets.

As Adoni and Asmo concluded her bath, Rayne was still in Beel's arms. She felt a sense of heat she did not recognize and it was not because of his work out. She wanted to be close to him but she did not know how to convey how she was feeling. She did, however, move closer to him and allowed herself to envelop into the embrace. 

Beel held her for as long as she was comfortable with it. He was not at all pushy and would not take things beyond what she wanted. When he felt her pushing closer to him, he reached over and pulled her into an embrace over his lap. She was sitting on his thigh and after readjusting her position, her head laid onto his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his strong neck. He let the silence settle between them as he ran his fingers through her hair and expressed his affection for her in a calming and mild manner. His arms held her up against him and he had his eyes closed as he buried his head against the side of her neck.

Rayne felt comfortable with being held in this manner. Despite the fact that she was not used to intimacy such as this, she found it made her calm and safe. She did not let herself overthink the situation for once and allowed herself to enjoy it. Although, in the back of her head, she knew she had to finish her homework before bed as well as check up on Adoni. 

As the moments passed, Beel was content. He had told her how he felt about her, how important she was to him and it felt as if she understood. He could tell how they held each other. He kept his head nestled against her neck for the time being and took in her sweet scent. It made him hungry, but not for food. In fact, he felt a hunger for something else. But he restrained himself.

As much as Rayne wanted this moment to last, Rayne knew she had to pull away. She had one more problem to work on with her homework before she needed to retire for the night. Her head pulled back and she gazed into his eyes. "Beel, thank you. I am sorry for earlier. I did not realize you thought about it that way." As she looked into his eyes, she felt flustered. She felt as if there was something else she wanted to do, but she was too shy to do it or even consider it. This caused her to flush and look away.

He had seen the look in her eyes, but he did not push to make her uncomfortable. "Rayne, it is alright. Until we can help train you to defend yourself, I will protect you. I hope you are alright with this." He said softly. His workout routine was in the back of his mind, besides, he had already worked on what he wanted to.

She smiled and nodded at him as she looked at him one more time. "Yes, thank you Beel. I appreciate it. I do need to finish my assignment before bed… So I have to go now." She spoke timidly, she really did not want to leave the comfort of his embrace, but she had no choice.

"Alright then, I do need to shower, but after that I can meet you and walk you to your room if you'd like?" He offered with a smile.

"I would like that, I will be in the study" she replied with a smile. She then moved carefully out of his lap and she stood up. He stood beside her and wiped his forehead off slightly, though his body had cooled down from his prior work out.

With that, Rayne left the gym to find her way to the study while Beel hit the showers. The sweat she had on her from his body was gone by now, all that remained were the feelings of his arms around her body as well as her unspoken and secret desire to kiss him. She did not know anything about kissing or when it was appropriate, so she refrained from it.

When she reached the study, her materials were undisturbed, fortunately. She finished her homework with ease now that her mind was cleared and she felt better. The only thing on her mind was the moment she shared with Beel. She could not place her feelings, but she was glad she had him in her corner and in her life.

When she finished with her homework, Beel had just entered. What good timing. She collected her things and walked to his side. He was now wearing cotton sweat pants and was all washed up and ready for bed. His hair was slightly damp from the shower and his bare torso was once more in plain sight.

He smiled when he saw her, her aura was relaxing and he felt a flutter within his belly. He was just glad that she did not appear to be sad anymore. He waited for her to stand beside him before he led her to the room she shared with Adoni. Once they were outside the door, he turned to face her. "Well, good night Rayne, I enjoyed the time we shared today," he spoke in earnest as he looked down into her face.

"I did too, Beel, thank you." She looked down shyly but then she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his midsection. She had become rather accustomed to sharing such affection with him and she found that she was enjoying it herself. 

When she reached out, he pulled her into his embrace and smiled. The side of her face pressed against his chest and he placed his hand gently against her head and he felt her hair before strumming his fingers through her soft hair. He enjoyed the moment until she pulled away, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. He did not know why he did it, he just wanted to. “Good night, Rayne. I will see you tomorrow,” he said before giving her a smile before he went to his room.

She felt light. The peck on her forehead caused her to flush, just as she did when Adoni kissed her on the cheek. Now she had just received her second kiss. She did not know how to feel, her face turned red as she turned to enter the room. She did not even realize that Adoni had a guest in her bed. She knew she was asleep so she remained quiet as to not wake her. She then quietly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She hummed a very soft German tune as she undressed herself.

Rayne looked into the mirror at her naked form. She was curvy for her size and had C cups and wide hips. Her eyes lingered over her naked body, which even made her blush from the indecency, but she was in her own company, so it was not that embarrassing. She imagined all the random marks Adoni had upon her body from the bites she received. She then had an intrusive thought run through her head. What if Beel had bitten her in that way? Her cheeks turned cherry red as she looked away from herself and rushed to the large bathtub. Enough of that.

She filled the basin with relatively hot water that she was able to endure long enough for a bath. She added the bubble bath that she had been using, she found herself rather enjoying it. After it was full she settled her entire body in the large basin and enjoyed the moment of silence and she allowed her mind to go blank. She spent a moment getting her body washed up as well as her hair. Once it was done she pulled the stopper and drained the tub. She dried herself up and dressed in her panties and nightgown. At this point, she was getting rather sleepy. She stifled a yawn as she walked out into the bedroom.

She had an easy smile on her face as she padded towards her bed. She turned to face her friend before settling in, but her eyes widened when she realized something. Adoni was not alone. She made a soft gasp which she quickly covered up as she pressed her hand over her lips. Asmo was next to her and they were asleep. She suddenly felt as if she shouldn’t even be there at that moment. She averted her eyes and turned away, alas she did have to sleep. She shivered slightly as it was implied what might have happened. Should she stay or go?

Rayne pretended he was not there, she had to for the sake of allowing herself to sleep. All she hoped was that her blankets did not fall from her body as it had done on that first morning. As she laid down, she pulled the blankets over her face and turned away. She had to get the image out of her mind as well as her complicated feelings for Beel. She was being exposed to a whole new world, and she was not sure if she would be able to get used to it, at least at this point. However, sleep finally took her over after a few hours and she fell into a gentle slumber. 

Adoni woke up sometime during the night because she was overheating, and was surprised when she turned over to see Asmo, still sleeping beside her. She smiled though and gently pulled away from him a moment, but he woke regardless. He was about to speak when she shushed him "Hush Rayne is asleep, but you're too warm, so either get out of my bed or go change into some PJs, I got some shorts and a tank top that will fit you in the closet." She whispered then Asmo quickly got out of bed and changed, then he joined her again. Which Adoni was fine with. She needed a cuddle buddy. And soon they were fast asleep once more as they snuggled close together.

The next morning Adoni woke up before Asmo and Rayne, she carefully slipped out of Asmo’s embrace, and he immediately clutched her pillow to his body and nuzzled into it. Adoni gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He stirred and looked at her through sleepy eyes, “What time is it?” He whispered, before yawning.

“It’s five a.m. Come with me I need to finish the homework I didn’t finish last night.” 

Asmo nodded, stretched and got up, before quietly following Adoni into the study.

Once six am rolled around, the alarm clock on Adoni’s phone had gone off. It went off for a little bit until Rayne finally stirred from her bed. She was hot and sweaty from sleeping with the blanket over her head. She threw the blankets off and blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Why did she have the blankets covering her face? It did not take her long to remember as she glanced over towards Adoni’s side of the room. Her eyes were wide as she remembered that Asmo was sleeping next to her. However, her bed was empty. 

Rayne was slightly confused and figured that Adoni simply woke up and got ready early. If that was the case, then why did she leave her phone? She shook her head as she focused on waking up and starting the new morning. She wondered what kind of day it would be as she hopped off her bed and padded towards her side of the closet. For just a moment, Rayne stopped and looked at the ground, she just remembered something. She had a dream. What was it?

She spent a few moments thinking about it and it then hit her. She was sitting in Beel’s lap wearing her gym uniform, the one with the short shorts. He wore nothing but his gym shorts that he wore in the gym the previous night. As she remembered that they were kissing, her cheeks flushed completely. She even felt a strange sensation between her thighs as if she was on fire. She made a gentle noise and covered her mouth, what was this? She turned the light on to the closet and walked inside before she looked down at herself. Her knees were trembling just slightly. 

In the dream, she also remembered that he was biting her… she had those marks on her body that Adoni had and they kept kissing and kissing. Rayne pressed her palms against her burning cheeks as her body behaved in a way that she was unfamiliar with. She closed her eyes and fanned herself, why was it so hot in here? Maybe she just needed some fresh air. She turned and undressed from her nightgown. Once her nightgown hit the floor, she noticed that her nipples were hard and pointy which took her by surprise. She felt that her panties felt weird too. She pulled them down and noticed there was a wet spot in her panties. Did she wet herself??

She took a deep breath, she knew the bed was not wet and the spot was not major, but she did not remember soiling herself last night and up until this point. Quickly she pulled her panties down and grabbed a new pair. She threw her nightgown and panties in the hamper before pulling on a new pair, even though she still felt odd in between her thighs. She then continued to dress herself with her new uniform. She was feeling weird, but she needed to get ready for breakfast. Besides, she needed to give Adoni her phone. The alarm broke her mind from her thoughts and she walked over towards Adoni’s side of the bed to silence the alarm.

Rayne picked up the alarm and put it in her pocket with her own D.D.D.. She then grabbed the ribbon and stood in front of the mirror. Her mind was still hazy and her cheeks were still pink from the dream, but she did her best on the bow. It took her a few tries and she had managed to make it stay, although it was very sloppy. She pulled away from the mirror and took a deep breath. As she grabbed her bag, she opened the door and looked around. She needed fresh air, but she also needed to hurry to breakfast or she would be late. She slowly turned and headed towards the stairs, a brand new aura was flowing all over her body.

Adoni and Asmo felt it immediately, when Rayne neared the study, Adoni’s own began to match what she felt, but she quickly suppressed it as she stood up from the desk, she was still wearing her nightshirt, but a Little D had brought her her uniform. 

“Usessa!” Adoni called out while Asmo struggled to control his Lust. “I need to go, Princess, please talk to her.” Asmo said before disappearing down a hall Adoni had yet to explore.

There was confusion in her eyes and they were glazed over, much like a person who had a bit too much to drink. Her cheeks felt hot and she felt fuzzy all over, almost as if there was static over her skin. “Hm?” She heard a fuzzy sound from down the hall and she turned to face it. “Ado...ni?” she pressed her brows together as her thoughts were swimming with strange feelings. She thought she was sick. She pressed a hand to her forehead, it was rather warm.

Rayne took a moment and turned her body towards her voice. She slowly walked towards it and bit her lower lip a little. Her knees were still trembling a little but she had the strength to walk forward. If Adoni was this way, she needed to find her so she could return her phone to her.

Adoni walked out of the study, she could tell Rayne’s intimate aura was extremely high, and wouldn’t be surprised if Beel and Mammon could feel this energy as sharply as her and Asmo. 

She saw Rayne walking in a daze, how is she walking? This level would even knock me out… Adoni thought, before walking over to Rayne, “Usessa I’m right here. Are you alright? What happened?”

“I think I am sick, Adoni… I feel weird…” she said with a frown. “I might have a fever…” she pressed her own hand over her cheek. Then she reached out and grabbed Adoni’s hand gently. “See, feel,” she spoke softly as she pressed Adoni’s palm against her cheeks. From the touch, Rayne closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Adoni’s hand as if it offered her some sort of comfort, where in reality, the slight notion soothed her in a different sense. “Oh…” she dropped her hand from Adoni’s and reached into her pocket, “I found this…” she spoke gently, although her eyes were still glazed over. 

The moment the aura poured over the dining room table, both Mammon and Beel looked up. They glanced towards the direction of the stairs with curious looks. However, the expressions were not nefarious, they were more of concern. It was something they were used to from Asmo and even a bit from Adoni when she arrived here and there. But none of them was as powerful and unfiltered as this. It was almost enough to make them flush and unsure if they should do something. It must have been Rayne, she could not go to school like this.

Lucifer glanced up just as they noticed it. The intimate aura was slight until now. He kept his expression stony and calm. He was strong enough not to let the aura change his demeanor even if he could feel it within. However, he had sensed that Adoni was with her. He hoped he would be able to calm whatever was going on with her. From what he could gather, she was, indeed, a virgin. Her background as well as her mannerisms told him that much. What he did not know, however, was what brought this on. What had come over her to make her feel this way. He glanced around the table towards the brothers that were present in an accusatory way, was it one of them?

Asmo had fled the study and hid in his bathroom. Rayne’s aura had affected him so thoroughly he now had to take care of himself. And with how hard he was he had hoped it wouldn’t be long to reach release.

Levi had also felt the intimate aura, and it caused him to flush, he knew it was Rayne’s but Adoni’s energy was also as high as Rayne’s at least it was for a moment before he felt it get suppressed. He then decided not to leave his room until the energy had dissipated.

Adoni’s magic flared and all the doors to the study were locked and sealed by Adoni, she didn’t want any of the boys to come in there for a moment, though she figured Lucifer could break her seals, though she hoped it wouldn’t be easy.

“Rayne,” Adoni began in a firm but kind tone “You’re not sick. What you're going through is a natural body reaction to feeling sexual desire. In other words you’re sexually aroused, or if you need me to be more blunt, you’re horny as hell.”

“Huh? Horny? Sexually aroused?” She still seemed confused. She looked forward for a moment. “I have heard of sex before… I asked my mother about it, she says it is not important to know until I am married. But I am not married, so how can that be?” she had a million questions flowing through her mind as she looked around. 

“What I mean is you feel the need to have sex with someone, probably with someone you had a wet dream about. And while many Religions say to wait until marriage before having sex. Most people, and other creatures such as Demon’s and Angel’s feel the need to have sex. Um… Here hold on let me...”

Adoni snapped her fingers and a book appeared in her hand it was called The Joy of Sex 

“So um according to this book, it revolutionized how we experience our sexuality. It’s an international bestseller since it was first published in 1972, Dr. Alex Comfort’s classic work dared to celebrate the joy of human physical intimacy with such authority and candor that a whole generation felt empowered to enjoy sex. It sets the standard as the world’s most trusted sex manual. And it should tell you exactly what I’m trying to say...”

“So… to feel better.. I need to have sex…” she tilted her head as she grabbed the book. According to her words, her reaction had to do with the dream she had about Beel, so she would have to do this thing with him, was it a ritual? She opened the book and before she was even able to read what was on the pages, she saw some of the photos. She gasped and dropped the book as she took a step back. “Adoni… why are they naked?” She shook her head. She was not even able to read what sex was. She saw a photo of a naked woman on her back and a man in between her legs. She did not see exactly what was going on, but the image of his hips in between the woman's legs took her by surprise.

“They’re naked because that’s part of sex… Um… Okay…” 

Adoni then decided just to straight up tell Rayne, in detail, what sex was and why Rayne was in the state she was in. “So, yeah, and yes I’ve done this already…”

Rayne listened to every word and glanced at the book, her eyes were open wide but she remained silent as she heard every word. She understood that her body was reacting to a stimulus and it made her crave such a thing. Her cheeks were even redder. “So I have to do this with Beel to….” she uttered out loud, she did not realize she had admitted who it was she dreamt of. She was too focused on what she had learned to even catch herself.

“Um well no, you can actually relieve it yourself,” She then explained what she meant by “relieve it yourself” Before explaining further “or any partner you feel comfortable enough with.”

She was quiet for a moment as she stood there and absorbed all of the information at that point. Rayne felt her head spinning and she shook her head. She was always told to never show or touch her naughty spot. It was a sin. “This… has never happened before, I do not understand it,” she said softly as her cheeks burned. When she added what she had just learned on top of the feelings from her dream earlier it did nothing to soothe her aura. “So… I have to do this… relieve myself?” she turned to look up at Adoni, her pale cheeks were completely flushed and her cheeks burned hotter, this time it was due to embarassment.

Adoni didn’t know how to answer that, if Rayne knew the truth about Adoni’s full feelings towards her, Adoni would have offered to help Rayne out, but at this thought Adoni once again suppressed her hidden feelings, “Look, there is another way, if you don’t want to do it yourself, and eventually you will have to relieve it, I can ask Asmo to suppress your intimate energy, it would only be temporarily relieved, but as long as your near Amso, Barbatos, or me, we can control the feeling. I also think Lord Lucifer can control it as well, but I’m not sure about the others.”

Rayne took a deep breath and looked up towards Adoni, “he could? Yes, I think I would prefer that… I wouldn’t even know what to do… I would like to get rid of this weird… these weird feelings, my brain feels so scrambled right now,” she said as she bit her lower lip. Her feet were digging into the ground as she squirmed slightly.

Adoni nodded then she moved over to where she tossed her phone after receiving it from Rayne and dialed Asmo’s number. He answered quickly. 

“Do you need my abilities Princess?” normally this would be a flirtatious question, but even through the phone he could tell Adoni was in a serious mood. “Yes, I’ll be right there, or you can try to summon me.”

The next thing he knew he was manifesting in the study, well then… looks like, pact or no pact I will always come to my Princess.

He then hung up his phone and turned to the girls. “Hello Ladies.”

Rayne’s cheeks were still red when he appeared. However, with the thoughts that were in her mind from everything she had just learned, she was not even able to look him in the eyes. She had to avert her eyes and focus on one of the desks within the room. She closed her eyes and she slightly fidgeted. She was beyond embarrassed. Not only was she feeling so improper in front of her best friend, but now she was this way in front of one of the brothers. She knew there was no avoiding it if he was someone who could quell this feeling from within her.

“Okay, so I can tell you’re overwhelmed and still, um out of sorts. Let me see what I can do.” Asmo began weaving an intricate magic symbol in the air, and then he had it weave around Rayne. “Now remember this is only temporary, you will need to fix it eventually. But for the time being just try not to stray too far from Adoni or me, and if you want we can talk to Barbatos about helping as well.”

She felt the soothing sensation of the symbol covering her, it made her body cool down slowly and she returned to feeling normal after a moment. The flush was gone, although any remaining feelings were simply embarrassment. “Wow…” she turned to face Asmo and smiled gently, “I feel much better, thank you. I will,” she said with a nod. She understood that it was only temporary but it was enough to make her feel better in the time being.

“Okay then. My dear Princess, we should head to breakfast now. I’ll walk her to the dining room while you change into your uniform.” Asmo said before kissing Adoni on the forehead and then turning to wait for Rayne.

Rayne turned to face Adoni and Asmo and watched quietly. She smiled and nodded towards Adoni, “thank you Adoni… I learned a lot…” she spoke softly. She did not expect any of this to happen and what she had learned was more than eye opening. What else did she not learn due to her upbringing? She felt she knew why she was never taught about this act, it was embarrassing. However, that could also have something to do with the fact that it was all brand new to her. It was a lot to take in at one time.

Adoni lifted her sealing spell and the two walked out. At this point she didn’t care if she was in the middle of the study, she removed her nightshirt and changed into her uniform. Then as a Little D collected her shed clothes, she headed to the dining room. 

Despite the beginning of the day, she was feeling alright and after checking her texts, she smiled, Lord Diavolo had news and wanted to speak with Adoni before school. She couldn’t wait to see what he had to say about her grandmother. Adoni quickly made it to the dining room and took her usual seat.

When she first entered the dining hall, she felt all eyes on her but she quietly walked in and took her seat. Rayne sat in her seat in between Beel and Mammon, which was the new norm as of late. She had no idea that everyone in the room knew what had happened and she was too embarrassed to even look at any of them, especially Beel. Her eyes remained on her plate as she filled it up.

“I trust everything is well?” Lucifer asked her in an even tone. He had noticed the moment her aura was suppressed. He knew it was from a ritual, but for now it would do to get her through the day. He kept his eyes over her and noticed how she refused to look up. Once more, her actions reaffirmed his original theory of her purity. It almost amused him.

She dropped her fork the moment she heard him speak. “Oh… yes, yes, sir, I am fine. Sorry for being late… Adoni was helping me with… something,” she spoke softly. Her face was beet red and everyone in the room knew why.

“Good, it seems a few of you have had a late awakening,” he mentioned before he glanced around. He knew more than she was aware, but he decided to keep these to himself, for now. He had to admit, he found himself enjoying the way she turned red at the simplest of things, especially when it came to natural desires of the body.

“That was my fault… Asmo and Adoni helped me, or else we would all be here,” she looked from her plate and up towards him for just a moment before she continued to fill her plate and began to eat.

Adoni caught Lucifer’s implied words and shot Asmo a look, who returned it with a slight blush. “Well I actually got up at five and was doing the last of my homework in the study until Rayne woke up.” Adoni said with a shy glance towards Lucifer, before she too looked down at her plate as she piled it up with some food. Asmo said nothing.

Satan and Levi glared at Asmo, obviously something had happened that they didn’t know about. They silently agreed to ask Adoni about it later.

Lucifer glances towards Adoni and then to Asmo, he just knew. Rayne did not need to even speak about them being together to know. He knew he stayed in their room with Adoni. Then it clicked. Could this have something to do with why Rayne felt the way she was? Not as in any personal touches but with their auras. It was no secret Adoni’s intimate energy could come off as very strong, as he sensed it last night around the time she was taking a bath. Lucifer knew everything that went on in this house one way or another, even if the other brothers could not sense it.

He turned to look towards Asmo, “I am to trust that from this point on, everything will remain well and everyone is behaving like they should,” his ruby eyes pierced towards Asmo as if he was calling him out for staying the night with Adoni without needing to say it. He had a feeling that their mixed energies could have affected Rayne. Naturally, it was only a theory, one that he could be wrong about. At the same time, everything had aligned and it would have made sense, it was too much of a coincidence for this to not be the case. His gaze switched from Asmo then onto Adoni. He would let them know who he was talking to and the situation he had meant. It was simply not a meal friendly discussion.

Asmo’s blush deepened, it wasn’t his fault, but it wasn’t fully Adoni’s either. And neither one of them intended for the sleepover to happen, but before he could speak Adoni spoke up. “Things will be as they should be, but sometimes things aren’t intended and may have an external reason. However such things will be taken care of.” Then Adoni fell silent as another message hit her phone. 

“I have to meet with Lord Diavolo soon, may I-” But then everyone's phones went off with the same message.

As Adoni spoke Beel and Mammon had confused expressions upon their faces. They were too focused on being worried about Rayne and what may have happened to really notice, but when the conversation went down they could only watch.

Lucifer frowned slightly at her words, he was sure his message was clear and to the point. He would only hope for their sakes, thinks would be as they should. Before he was able to speak on the matter, he heard about her meeting with Lord Diavolo. Once his D.D.D. went off, he glanced at it, as well as everyone else at the table.

“Lord Diavolo needs to see me as well.” Satan said as he looked at his D.D.D.

“Um, me too…” Levi said with a confused face as he flipped his D.D.D. to show Lucifer.

“Um, I also got the same message.” Asmo added after he checked his phone as it too went off.

“Yep....” Mammon replied after glancing at his D.D.D.

Beel nodded in reply once he had seen he had received the message.

Rayne fumbled with her D.D.D. and looked slightly, “Yes, me too,” she spoke gently.

Lucifer frowned and looked up, “it seems we all have received the same message to meet up with him.” He pressed his brows together. He wondered what this was about, it took his mind off of the issue at hand when it came to Rayne, Adoni, and Asmo. But that would be for later. He then glanced at everyone, “well, lets go,” he said quietly and he stood up.

“Oh I hope it’s nothing too serious.” Asmo said softly.

Adoni’s side of the table simultaneously stood up and collected their bags. They were all worried so they slightly rushed out of the house, and headed towards school.

Rayne looked around and nodded as she also stood up, Mammon and Beel stood up next to her and walked with her. Luckily, the embarrassment was forgotten as they now had a new task in mind. Beel and Mammon both looked as confused as Rayne which made her assume they had no idea what was going on.

Lucifer quietly walked along with Rayne, Beel and Mammon. He had an idea about the ritual on Rayne and since Adoni and Asmo were rather far ahead at this point, he made sure to stick around should anything go wrong. Before long, they all met up at the school.

Once everyone was gathered Adoni started leading everyone to the Student Council Chamber. As they approached they met up with a tired looking Barbatos, “Hello, everyone. This way please.” was all he said and this caused Adoni’s already worried mind to go into overdrive.

“Please don’t let this be about my grandmother…” She whispered, and her voice was quivering.

As everyone gathered around the student council room, Mammon, Beel, and Lucifer took their normal seats. They were quiet as they had no idea what this was all about. It appeared as if it was an emergency meeting.

Rayne once more found herself in the room where it all began just three days prior to this very morning where she first met every single person in the room. She felt the heavy atmosphere in the room as well as from Adoni. After she felt this, she walked by Adoni and gripped her hand within hers. She found this usually calmed her down, so she hoped this would do the same with the taller woman, her best friend.

At Rayne's touch Adoni stopped shaking, something until that moment she didn't realize what she was doing. She watched as Satan, Asmo, And Levi found their respective seats. Adoni's hand tightened around Rayne's, but not enough to hurt her. 

Barbatos stood next to Adoni, with a hand on her lower back, he knew what was about to be announced and knew he'd need to be there when she heard. 

Asmo could see Barbatos' concern and leaned over to discuss it with Levi and Satan quietly, and they all agreed that this was about Adoni.

With how Barbato’s stood next to Adoni, Lucifer could only discern the same thing his brothers had. He glanced towards Lord Diavolo and saw the serious expression on his face. For some reason. She just knew.

Now that everyone was situated and seated, Lord Diavolo walked from his usual seat and approached Adoni. He could not tell her the news from his usual seat. This was enough to affirm Lucifer’s thoughts. “I have gathered you all here to make an announcement…” he began as he looked down into Adoni’s face. He knew this was going to break her heart into two.

“Adoni… I am so very sorry to say this... “ he began, he did his best to contain the own pain he felt within his eyes, “your grandmother… she is in a bad state, she is dying. She has barely a day left…” he finally spoke the heavy words as he watched her. There was more to say, but he would let her have a moment to somewhat adjust to the heavy words he had spoken to her.

Adoni's world shattered, she fell to her knees as she sobbed.

They watched her crumble, their proud, strong, confident Adoni shattered before their eyes. Satan, Levi, and Asmo all stood and wanted to run to her side. But Diavolo was already there, and they felt they should hold back even as they felt her pain, like physical attacks to their bodies.

Barbatos had dropped to his knees with Adoni to comfort her, but she pushed him away and hugged herself.

When Adoni fell, Rayne felt her hand release her grasp. Her eyes widened from what she heard. She felt the pain within her heart, she knew how much her grandmother meant to her.

Lord Diavolo lowered onto his knees before her. Normally, this would take anyone by surprise, the Demon Lord lowering onto his knees before a human, but no one said a word as they dared not to. He stretched his arms out and collected her into his embrace and gave her a tight hug. She could fight and hit him all she wanted, and if she did he would not lash out, he could and would endure it as he tried to comfort her through this pain. “I know, Little One, I know,” he said gently as he brushed his fingers gently through her hair.

Adoni did fight him at first, bursts of her magic hitting him, then all at once she threw herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Papa…This can't be true… please say you're lying to me…" she wasn't wailing but it was so quiet in the room everyone could hear her."Papa...why her…"

He kept his arms around her, his eyes were closed as she cried out. He let her, he knew it was necessary. He knew how human emotions worked to an extent from what he had witnessed. It did hit him, but he had been around for a long time. This was the reason he was able to keep himself composed as he did. He was here to comfort and take care of her.

“I am sorry, Little One, I would never lie to you about this. It is true. It is cruel, but it is the way of this world.” He spoke in a gentle tone. He let her hold him as tightly as she deemed necessary. He took in a deep breath and exhaled in a controlled manner. He rubbed her back gently. “Arrangements have been made, my Little One, you can see her. Lord Barbatos will be with you to help, and I will accompany you as well.”

Adoni began to calm with each stroke through her hair, she had known this was coming, she just wasn't expecting it so soon. She clung to Diavolo for a little longer before she strighted herself up and slowly pushed away from him. "Yes, Papa. I understand." She was slowly trying to pull back the air of Nobility she had, an ability she drew from, that gave her, her confidence.

I am Adoni Rose Amara, Lady in the Court of Diavolo, and Granddaughter of the Crown Prince of the Devildom. I will stand and I will get through this. She said to herself as she stood up. She was still sad and hurt, but it was also clear that she would not fully break from this. "I'm ready Papa. Let's go see Bāchan."

While all this was going on, Rayne could not help but watch with a heavy heart. She knew there were words she could express to soothe the aches she must have been feeling. Even as Lord Diavolo held and comforted her. All she could do was offer Adoni a silent prayer.

Lord Diavolo only stood up once she pulled away. He knew that she knew she could lean on him for as long as she needed. Once she was ready, he stood to his full height and glanced at Barbaros and nodded. He then offered Adoni a gentle smile and a portal was made, it was a portal to the human world.

Barbatos was hurt by Adoni pushing him away, but it didn't show on his face, and he also understood that at the point she needed Diavolo not him. So he stood when she stood. But he watched the confidence return to her and he felt her retake control of magic. When Lord Diavolo nodded at him he made the portal appear, and stood at it's side waiting for Adoni to say her good-byes.

Adoni turned to Rayne first "Thank you Usessa, for being here. I'll see you later."

She then turned to Levi, who along with Satan and Asmo, had joined them. She gave them each hugs and then she turned to the other three brothers. And waved goodbye, she would have hugged them to, but she wasn't sure they'd be okay with it. 

"Gut für jetzt, mein Engel," Rayne spoke softly as she watched Adoni speak to the brothers. She was very sad about hearing what happened, but on another note, she was sad that her friend was going away. She did understand why and she shoved her own personal feelings to the side on the matter. She had to be strong and here for her now and for when she was to return.

As Asmo, Satan, and Levi approached her, Lucifer, Beel, and Mammon stood and followed. Lucifer stood in front of her and merely tilted his head forward as a gesture of respect, "my condolences, Miss Amara. Your teachers will be made aware of your absences, so do not worry about that. We will help you when you return." He spoke softly without losing his usual composure.

Since Beel was never good with consoling others he simply walked forward and offered her a hug. "I am sorry…" were the only words he could utter before he stepped back and to Rayne's side. 

Mammon watched her quietly. He was bad with words and proper affectionate gestures but he tried his best from what he had seen from the others. "Adoni… Take care of yourself, we will be here when you need us. And don't worry about Rayne, we will take care of her… I am sorry…" he spoke gently as he was able.

Lord Diavolo nodded and looked towards Lucifer and shared unspoken words. After receiving a nod from Lucifer, he placed his hand over Adoni's shoulder and gently urged her towards the portal, he would be there for her until the very end.

At their words, Adoni smiled softly at Lucifer, Mammon, and Beel. And even if Lucifer only said something so formal, she could feel his sincerity. She waved once more then turned and disappeared through the portal. It was always a weird sensation going through one. It was like two magnets pulling you apart then putting you back together on the other side, though it wasn't painful. 

Adoni stepped out of the portal, and before her was her home, but she could feel her grandmother's weaning energy. She walked over to the Demon next to this side of the portal and waited for Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.

Once they had gone through the portal, Lord Diavolo stepped out and stood by Adoni's side. He would let her take the lead on this and move at her own pace. If she needed to take a moment, he would wait. If she wanted to go in right away, then he would follow close behind. It was never easy to lose a dear friend despite their species, but he knew it was hard to lose a family member, at least he could only imagine.

As the portal disappeared and ebbed away, Rayne stood for a moment. Just like that, her friend was gone. She was now the only human within the Devildom, it was all happening so quickly. She felt bad for Adoni and what was worse, she felt as if there was nothing she could do about it to help her. There were a lot of negative emotions behind this sudden event.

"Well, let's go. I believe the first class has just begun, we should make our way to class." Lucifer spoke in a solemn manner. As sad as the feelings were amongst the humans, life in the Devildom had to go on.

Rayne looked up towards Lucifer and she could only respond with a nod of her head. She turned towards the door where they all made their way out. On one side of her was Beel and on the other side was Mammon. She was not alone, and she still had the other brothers with her. Although, it still did not feel the same without Adoni. Still, she made her way out of the student council room and onwards to her first class.

Adoni took a deep breath, she was worried about Rayne, but right now her top priority was seeing her grandmother. She walked to the house, it was a moderate size, it was three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a covered back porch and a spacious backyard. 

Adoni kept walking, but she was starting to lose her nerve, so she slipped back and grabbed Diavolo's hand, squeezing a little. There were no titles here, here he was just her Papa and Barbatos was just her best friend well the only best friend that was with her. 

She entered her old home a little ahead of Diavolo, as he was muscular and took up a lot of the doorframe, but she still held his hand, once she reached her grandmother's bedroom door, she hesitated. 

Lord Diavolo followed her and gripped her hand as they walked to the familiar house of her grandmother. He remained by her side, or behind her when they entered., but he never let go of her hand. His honey colored eyes rested upon the door of her grandmother's room before it trailed towards her. He did his best to give off a soothing aura to keep her grounded but he did not push her, he let her move at her own pace.

She could feel.his grounding aura, and helped her out of her frozen state. She knocked then opened the door and walked in after realeasing Diavolo's hand "Gramma I'm home. How are you feeling?"

Levi followed closely behind Rayne, Satan and Asmo were on each side of him. They were all whispering to each other.

"Princess is going to be gone for a while. We need to make sure that Rayne is safe. Otherwise Adoni won't be happy, she trusts us. We all saw it in her aura when she said bye to us, and then she briefly looked back at Rayne before entering the portal. She's trusting us to protect her Butterfly"

"I agree, Bunny, is counting on us, and I don't mind looking after the normie." Levi said with a quick glance at Rayne

"If it's for Kitten, I don't mind, besides Rayne is a good person and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Satan replied matter-of-factly.

"Then, we agree. I know you two aren't as attuned to energy as me, but we need to keep and eye out for any energy flare ups. We all know how pure Rayne's energy is now, so we have to be vigilant." Asmo said as Satan and Levi nodded. And with the conversation finished they walked into class and took their seats, that is until they realized that Adoni's empty seat, put the possibility of a lesser demon sitting there too high, so Levi got out of his seat and sat in Adoni's seat, which put him directly behind Rayne. 

Rayne did her her best to keep her mind off of the earlier events and onto her class. She looked at her notes and had a frown on her face. She could not help but to worry about Adoni, was she going to be okay? How was she feeling? Rayne could only imagine how tough it would be to lose someone that she was very close to.

Beel was keeping a closer eye on Rayne as well. Even though she knew Adoni was still new to her, he could tell they were already close. He knew what it felt like to worry about and miss someone. He always wondered how Belphie was doing and if he was okay. He missed his brother. He did not want Rayne to feel so bad so as class progressed, he placed a comforting hand against her thigh.

Saori turned to face the sound of where she heard her dear granddaughter's voice, she'd tried to sit up, but she was too weak so one of the demons helped her sit up properly.

"Adoni, my darling girl," she said in their native language. "I'm afraid I'm not fairing too well." She continued as Adoni slid onto the bed to hug her grandmother.

After the hug Saori turned towards the door and her cloudy green eyes brightened "Dia, My Love, you came. Please come in." 

He quietly watched respectfully as Adoni had her moment with her grandmother. He knew her time was fleeting and he wanted to be sure that she had as much time with her as possible. He offered Saori a gentle smile as he walked in through the doorway and crossed the room. He stood next to Adoni and by Saori's side. "Saori… I am happy, and yet sad, to see you," he spoke gently. He wished it was under a different circumstance that they were seeing each other in.

"Always so formal," Saori said with a chuckle that made her cough a little, but she quickly recovered. "My Love I wish it was under different circumstances as well. It's been awhile. But I understand." Saori then turned to look at Adoni, "My darling, I need to speak privately with Dia, would you mind waiting in the living room?"

Adoni nodded, though she didn't want to go, but she never questioned her grandmother. "Then I'll go cook some breakfast for everyone. Take as long as you need.". With that Adoni left the room and busied herself.

"Dia, I need to speak to you about our pact." Saori said with a sad smile.

There was a sad smile on his face as he watched Adoni leave the room. Once she was gone, he sat on the edge of her bed and gently took her dainty hand within his larger hand. He covered the top of her hand gently with his other hand and watched her for a moment, “whatever for, my love?” he asked her gently in her native tongue.

Saori's tiny hand clutched as tightly as she could to Diavolo's hand, and with a sigh she met his Amber gaze with her emerald ones.

"Dia, I would like to release you from our pact before I pass away. That way you won't have to feel my death as well as see it." Her voice was soft, but filled with firm acceptance of her decision.

There was a bit of a frown on his lips as he watched her. He kept his grip on her hand gentle as his golden eyes gazed into her emeralds, those emerald eyes he fell in complete love with all those years ago. “Saori… why mention this… it is not necessary…” he said softly with a look of hesitation on his face.

Saori could see the love in his eyes and could hear it in his words, she didn't want to do this, but they had to think about things rationally. "I know, and I know you would rather it be there until the end. But this will help both you and Adoni move on in the long run. Especially if you find someone you love as much if not more, than you loved me."

His frown grew even deeper. Even with all the years he had spent on his time within his world, he had never met someone he loved as much as her. He never met anyone within the Devildom nor in the human world. He had major doubts on her words and it reflected within his eyes. “Saori, I would never be able to love another as much as I have loved you... “ he spoke sincerely as he raised her hand and removed his top hand to press a gentle kiss over the top of her fingers.

"My beloved… I love you, and this will never change. But Lord Diavolo, Crown Prince of the Devildom, I release you from our pact!" Her words flared with magic and a bright light flashed, the deep red pact mark that wound around her wrist shattered and disappeared. "I'm sorry."

Diavolo looked from her hand and onto her face as she muttered the words that would put an end to their pact. He was not upset with her, but he felt a bit of the pain that came with ending their long term binds, at least in the eyes of a mortal. “Saori….” he whispered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I will never forget you…”

Saori clutched her right wrist as the pain flooded her body, she knew it would hurt and she had prepared for that, so she showed little pain on her face. "I'm sorry my love, but you will soon see that this was for the best. I have foreseen it. I'll always be watching over you, My King." Saori then brought Diavolo's broad hand to her lips and kissed it. 

He gave her a sad smile as she kissed his hand with her lips. It was a bittersweet feeling, he knew he had to move on with his life and oversee his kingdom. However, he felt that a very important moment of his life would be lost the moment he loses her. He truly doubted he would find anyone that made his heart sing as much as Saori had made his heart sing.

Before long Adoni returned, carrying three trays of food. She felt the magic earlier, but didn't ask. So they quietly spent the rest of their day watching over Saori.

At one point Diavolo was asked to give Saori and Adoni a moment, because she now wished to speak with her alone. When Diavolo left the room, Adoni moved to sit next to her grandmother on her bed. To her, Saori was as beautiful as she had always been, her eyes, though cloudy with illness, were still a beautiful green, her hair had long ago lost it's violet color, but the silver that replaced it was as equally beautiful.

“Adoni, I have something I want to give you. There on the desk is a leather bound book with a lock, it's my journal. There are things in there that I haven't told you."

Adoni got up and grabbed the journal, she looked around for a key, but couldn't find one. "It is magically sealed, my darling. You won't be able to open it until after I pass away. Then you need only a drop of your blood on the lock and it will transfer the ownership to you. Your Papa bought me that journal on our first date." Saori then began to talk about her relationship with Diavolo.

When he was asked to give them privacy, Lord Diavolo left the bedroom, but with a heavy heart. He walked from the bedroom door and then into the main room where he took a seat on the couch. He knew Barbatos was nearby. However, he was quiet as he gave Adoni and Saori time to speak and he respected their wishes.

The first few classes had come and gone with no real issues. It was a somber morning and Rayne remained quiet throughout her first three classes. Even during Potions and Biology with Lucifer and Mammon was quiet unless she was called on. Lucifer and Mammon were both understanding enough to respect her silence. With Lucifer, he saw that she was paying attention and performed well enough on their new potions, so he did not press the matter with her. He knew humans were rather fragile when it came to the matters of the mind and the heart, especially the heart.

Lunch had come around and she was sitting next to Beel and Mammon. Even Lucifer elected to sit across from her since Lord Diavolo was elsewhere. He also needed to keep an eye on the earlier issue she was having that morning. However, it had appeared the new change in her mood had squashed out any new waves of desire due to her mood change. That was a good thing within itself. She also sat with any other brother who decided to join her, whether they did or not.

Rayne ate slowly, very slowly, but she ate. Her mind was full and she was feeling tired. The extreme change in her emotions from the moment she woke up until this point wore on her and she felt as if she needed a nap. The good thing was the fact she had her last period freed up since Lord Diavolo was away, at least she could go home and take a bit of a nap before she began her homework. 

“Rayne, if you eat any slower… you will not have the time to finish your plate,” Beel said as he glanced towards her. This time, he took no interest in taking her food even if she offered to. He knew she was feeling down and she needed nourishment to keep up her strength, especially since they both had gym class afterward.

Rayne snapped from her thoughts and turned to face him, “Hm, oh, yes, sorry Beel, I am just a little tired,” she said as she pulled from her thoughts to focus on eating her meal.

Asmo, who also had chosen to sit with Rayne, reached across the table, and touched her hand, reassuringly “I know how you feel Little Butterfly. But Adoni will be okay, and when she needs you, her best friend, you will know and you will be the only one who can help her.” Asmo patted her hand gently before withdrawing his own.

When Rayne felt Asmo’s hand over her own, she glanced towards him. His words were soothing and it caused her to smile just a bit. When he mentioned that she was her best friend, it made her feel good. She glanced towards her plate then back towards Asmo and nodded, “thank you Asmo, I hope so, I feel bad for her... “ she trailed off a little as she thought back to their meeting in the Student Council Room.

Barbatos had been sitting with Diavolo, trying to comfort him as best as he could. “Young Master, I can tell how you’re feeling. Is there anything more I can do to help you?”

Diavolo heaved a bit of a sigh and shook his head for a moment. “Well, Adoni is going to need us more than ever now that her only true relative is gone. I want you to help her make arrangements and settle the affairs, only she can do it. She is going to need your help,” he responded gently as he looked towards the floor. He was not concerned about himself, no, it did sting him. However, he knew he had many millenniums of life and responsibility to come. Especially whenever his father was due to wake up and hand the crown down to him, he needed to move on. It was not so simple for Adoni. 

She was still figuring out her place in the world and what she wanted to do, she needed her Grandmother. Lord Diavolo had a whole lifetime ahead of him with a set purpose in mind. Although he knew that someday, he would have to pass on his legacy with an heir. He had hoped that Adoni would take up the title of Princess and perhaps create something within the Devildom, but when she refused, he realized he would need to find a better way.

Barbatos nodded, “I will do anything I can to help her. She’s important to me, and I know how hard this is for both of you. My Lord you can return to the room now, they’re calling for you.” Barbatos gave a small smile before returning to clean. It was to occupy his mind, because if he hadn’t he would have run to Adoni’s side immediately, but even with how close they were, Barbatos was not blood family.

Adoni was at her grandmother’s bedroom door calling for Diavolo, when she sensed it. The fading of her grandmother’s aura. “Papa, hurry!” She called out again this time fear slipped into her voice without her fully realizing it.

Lord Diavolo nodded towards his steward, who was another person he trusted whole heartedly, just as he trusted Lucifer. “Thank you, Barbatos.” He nodded his way. He knew he could trust him with Adoni and these affairs. He knew that Barbatos would put her needs first and ensure she would be able to go through what would come next.

When he heard they were calling for him, he felt it. He felt her aura slowly fading and he stood to his full height. He took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom and made it to Adoni’s side and he helped her to her grandmother’s bedside so they could be by her side and let her know that she was not alone in this matter. He held onto Adoni’s hand as well as Saori’s hand as he stood quietly.

It happened quickly, Adoni felt the magic snap and disappear. Her grandmother was gone. She didn’t know how long she had cried into Diavolo’s arm and clung to him as if she was three again. She sensed Barbatos enter and she heard the sheets being slid over her grandmother.

Barbatos slowly walked over to Adoni’s side and hugged her. “Anshin shite o yasumi itadakemasu ka.” may you rest in peace. Was all Barbatos said before once again leaving the room to call for the mortician. 

Once it happened, Lord Diavolo stood and held Adoni for as long as she needed. He did not mind the tears on his shirt, he did not mind how long it took, the only thing he cared about was being there for her. He turned to watch Barbatos as he entered and pulled away long enough for Barbatos to hug her. He then returned to her side once more should she need to hug him even longer. He knew words were not what she needed right now, she needed to see that there was someone here for her, someone that she knew cared for her and would be there for her.

Adoni had stopped crying by the time the mortician arrived, she even helped him move her grandmother into the hearse, then she turned to Barbatos, “Will you please go with them, and make sure she arrives safely?” Adoni asked him

It hurt a bit that she hadn’t turned to him in her time of need, but he also knew that soon she would need a best friend. “As you wish Lady Amara.” Barbatos once again said, calling her by her official title, rather than her name without realizing it. He then left to carry out his task.

“Papa, I appreciate you being here for me, and I’m okay if you need to go back to the school. I’ll be talking to the Lawyer tomorrow, but tonight I just need to process this.”

Lord Diavolo turned towards her after everything was taken care of. He held his own silent lamentation within his head to mourn quietly as he stood next to Adoni. “Are you sure, Adoni? Barbatos will be here with you the entire time…” he was almost hesitant to leave her, but he did know he needed to get back to work.

“If you need anything, I mean anything, just message me on my D.D.D., alright, Little One?” he asked her softly as he knelt down slightly to be at eye level with her.

Adoni leaned up and wrapped her arms around Diavolo, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I will Papa.” She then leaned against his shoulder and spoke in a whisper only he could hear, “Papa, I can tell your bottling things up, please when you get home, find some outlet. She wouldn’t like it if you let it eat you up.”

Diavolo tensed only slightly when he heard her, but he quickly recomposed himself. He then slightly smile when he stood up after the kiss and he placed his hand over her head gently to ruffle her hair, “do not worry about me, Little One, do what you need to do, and keep your head held high, when you are finished, we will all be in the Devildom for you. We will await your return, please, take care of yourself,” he spoke gently before he stood back to create a portal. 

“Also, keep an eye out on Barbatos for me, make sure he does not get into any trouble,” he smiled at the last bit. It was for her sake in making her smile, at least, with a light attempt at humor. “I will see you soon, Little One,” he said as he waved gently before stepping back into the portal.

“I will Papa. See you soon” Said as he stepped back into the portal and she blew him a kiss. 

The portal disappeared along with the other demons, she was alone now. And she was tired, so she went to her room, and laid down.

Barbatos felt Diavolo leave, but he had also received a message, stating that he should stay with her, until she was ready to come home. So after he made sure Saori’s arrangements at the funeral home were done, he returned to Adoni’s house.

Meanwhile, within the Devildom, Rayne had left her class to meet up with Luke, who was charged to escort Rayne home. Despite his size, he was able to thwart off lesser demons with ease. Her last class came to an end and she met at the safe point that had been charmed for her, it was the same kind of charm placed on her desk at school in Lord Diavolo's classroom. It repelled any lesser demons away from the corner until Luke was to fetch her.

However, time had passed and Luke never showed up. The ward was only temporary and it was near its expiration date, which caused her to worry. After every minute passed she hoped to see him walk from around the corner. He never did 

Once the ward had vanished, she glanced around. She had no choice, she had to get a move on. At that point, the hallway was clear, so she had to move quickly. Even though her legs were shaking, she stepped forward and quickly walked towards the exit. Little did she know, there were eyes upon her the entire time. They would wait until the time was right and the small group of lesser demons followed close behind but away from her view.

Her soul was simply blazing. She had that look of terror on her face that demons like themselves revelled in. It was oh so delicious and they could not wait to sink their fangs into that soul. They waited and waited as they followed her. It was the absolute perfect opportunity. The Prince was away for the time being and the six brothers in the Student Council were otherwise occupied. It was more than perfect 

When Rayne made it outside, she felt as if she was in the clear. Instead of moving slow, however, she began to quicken her pace into a bit of a jog. No one should see her at this point and she should have a straight shot to the House of Lamentation. 

Except she didn't. 

Once she was out in the clearing, three of the demons jumped out in front of her which blocked her way. They were all much taller than her. Rayne's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. Instinctively, she turned towards the other way, but there were three demons there too. They all circled around her, they wanted her soul.

"End of the road human… this will hurt less if you just surrender," one of them spoke in a dark, raspy voice. They all watched her, her eyes widened and she looked even more appetizing. 

Rayne's lips trembled as she backed away and kept turning around. She tried to stay as far away as she could. She trembled and reached for her D.D.D., but she dropped it. Almost as if on instinct she began to cry out, "A.. A… Adoni!" Her chest tightened but she remembered. Adoni was not here. No one was here to rescue her. She was doomed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks but she dropped her bags and raised her hands in front of her face as if she was actually able to do anything about her situation.

Useless. Worthless. Sinner.

The moment the first two demons lunged for her, there was a dark light that struck from the sky above and over their figure. When the light was gone, there were two shapes that looked like crumbled charcoal on the ground. In the confusion, two more demons lunged for her. Just as last time, a dark light struck and the same happened to their forms.

"What… What is this?? What is going in?" One of the remaining demons questioned as they glanced around.

Rayne had already dropped to the floor on her knees as she held her hands over her head. She didn't see a thing the moment she thought the demons had her. However, when the demon spoke, it had prompted her to look up and through her fingers. She could see what they were not seeing. There was a shape of a man in the sky with mighty wings. She could not tell who it was, he was too far away.

God, is that you?

Before they could even dare move, the remaining demons were struck down in an instant. Rayne looked down to see the marks on the ground around her and smelt the smell of something worse than burning sulfur. She could not help but let out a scream from seeing what remained of their bodies. Her heart was beating in her chest and she buried her face into her arms as she pressed her face against the top of her lap.

This is just a nightmare. Please go away. Go away. Please go away!

Lord Diavolo descended from his position and towards the ground. No demon dared to approach now that he had made his presence known. His large black and red wings were beating mightily until his feet touched down onto the ground next to the human, no, to Rayne. His face was uncharacteristically stony due to what he had just witnessed as well as what he had just returned home to.

Rayne was alone.

"Rayne… Do not be frightened. I know you have yet to see my true form, but it is me, Diavolo." He spoke as gently as he was able. He was already suppressing emotions from the loss of his wife from the human world. Now he comes home to see the human that the brothers were charged to look after being sought out by demons, it only added to the fire within him.

She heard his voice and recognized him as Diavolo, although his tone was different and the air around him felt just as different. She raised her body up and pulled her face from her thighs to look up towards him. Even though he had said not to be afraid, her eyes widened in fear when she saw how different he looked. His skin was far more tanned and his hair was a darker red. From the side of his head and out of his red hair were two long horns that stuck out and protruded forwards. The horns had gold and black ornates along the tips. He even had what looked like two sets of black and red bat wings with similar ornates on the tips of the wings. This was not the Diavolo she recognized. 

The fact that he made no move to harm her was enough to make her slowly stand up, although her knees were trembling with fear. Her throat was tight and dry and she was unable to produce any words. 

Diavolo had his arms crossed tightly over his broad chest, "Rayne… what happened… why are you alone?" He asked her, albeit in as much of a controlled tone as he was able to speak. His eyes were near glowing a bright gold as he watched her.

It was no use, he recognized she was too frightened to even speak, he doubted that she could even walk. He was not cross with her, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. He would speak with Lucifer. "Come with me, Rayne." He reached for her and only once she seemed to understand, he picked her up with ease and took off and made his way quickly towards the Student Council Room.

Once he had her in his grip, all she could do was press her face against his shoulder to obstruct her view. She was scared of heights and even though she felt he would not drop her, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. She stayed like this until he landed and made his way towards the student council room. Only when he opened the door to enter did he put her down carefully on the ground where she could stand in place. At this point, all eyes of the six brothers were on him, each wide in sheer shock of what stood before them.

Satan’s eyes were instantly drawn to Rayne, her clothes were dirty and her knee socks were torn at the knee, he could sense her fear despite not being able to see her face, and he could smell the blood from her scrapes. But before he could say anything he caught the golden eyes of Diavolo, and he could see the storm of emotions within them, but at the forefront was anger. 

He knew what it was because he saw the same look in his eyes every morning. “Rayne?! What happened?” Satan asked, and where was Luke he was supposed to be with Rayne.

Lucifer's entire being froze as he saw Lord Diavolo standing right beside a very shaken Rayne. She slightly wobbled when Lord Diavolo put her down to stand before his golden gaze made contact with Lucifer's gaze. This was not good. He immediately knew Luke had failed to escort Rayne home but what was even more was the terrible aura coming from Lord Diavolo. It was as if it was seething anger. He had never witnessed this aura within the last thousands of years he had known him.

"Rayne," Lucifer spoke gently, he could tell she was afraid. But for once, he hesitated and paused. Mammon had jumped from his seat when he saw the state she was in and Beel did as well. But even Lord Diavolo's aura kept them back.

"Lucifer. Who was supposed to look after Rayne." He asked, he tried to keep his even composure, but his underlying feelings were being compromised. Rayne felt something deep within herself, it was not anger but it was a type of sorrow that was nearly inconsolable. She was still unable to bring herself to speak as she turned to face the brothers. Was she going to be in trouble? The combination of the fear she felt as well as what was added from outside her own emotions were taking over. Her eyes were welling and she did not know what to do or what to say.

The initial shock wore off and Lucifer stood up. He crossed the room towards Diavolo and Rayne and he took a deep breath. He owed them an answer, he owed Rayne an answer. And Luke owed them so much more.

Before Lucifer could say anything, Asmo stood up, “I’ll go get the person responsible, Lord Diavolo.”

Simeon had been in study hall, playing with his and Adoni’s son, Kenneth, when he felt Diavolo’s energy spike to a dangerous level. He was about to ask Luke if he felt it too, when he noticed a look of sheer terror on his face. “Luke?”

“Simeon! I forgot to walk Rayne home!” Luke said with panic in his voice.

Simeon’s eyes grew wide, if Luke was supposed to get Rayne, then he knew why he felt that magic flare now. “We need to go to see Lord Diavolo right now.” Simeon said, because he knew Luke’s absentmindedness about something so important, was his fault. But as he stood he felt Asmodeus’ energy, so he turned to the door. “Luke needs to go to the Student Council Chambers, immediately.” Asmo said, then he turned back towards the hall and waited just outside the door.

Both Angels packed up their stuff and then joined Asmo, and soon they were back at the Chambers.

The moment he saw Luke, Lucifer's eyes narrowed. He turned towards the short angel and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He was not going to waste Lord Diavolo's time and beat around the bush. "Luke… you were to escort Rayne back home after class. You failed to do so and she was attacked by demons." He pointed towards her to showcase her appearance and evidence of the attack which was her bloodied knees, her torned socks, and the overall dirtiness of her appearance. Rayne could only look away, she was uncomfortable with this whole situation. She wanted to ball up in the corner and cry, but she used all of her energy to stand as strong as she could.

The air was tense. Beel and Mammon could feel it, the sensation was palpable. Both men wanted to go to Rayne's side and pull her away from the madness, but the aura from Lord Diavolo as well as Lucifer's growing aura had them stunned. If Rayne was on the wrong end of that aura, perhaps they would have. No, they would have, however she was safe, so there was no reason for them to ruffle any feathers. 

Luke's blue eyes grew wide as he watched Lucifer and Lord Diavolo's eyes rest on him. Usually, he was brave enough to stand up to them or speak against them. This was not one of those times. How was he supposed to tell them that he had forgotten?

"I believe Lucifer asked you a question…" Lord Diavolo's already thin patience was running out. He was the one to watch after Rayne, he is an angel so he should have been more than trustworthy to do such an important job. Normally, Lord Diavolo was able to sense if somebody was lying or hiding something, but his nerves were more frayed than anyone in the room realized.

At his failure to respond, Lucifer moved and within an instant, four large angel wings that were stained black appeared from his back and spread wide. From the sides of his head sprouted two ram shaped horns and then, finally, a diamond upon his forehead was seen. "I am not going to ask again." Lucifer spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

This was almost too much for Rayne to take, her fear only increased once Lucifer transformed. Beel and Mammon could not take it. They rushed forwards and to Rayne's side. Beel already pulled her into a hug with her head against his midsection as he carefully watched the three. Mammon stood in between Beel and Rayne and the other two demons as he looked towards Lucifer. He was just as upset, but he did not want to risk Rayne's safety for what might go down.

This was enough for Luke. He trembled and turned towards Simeon. "It isn't my fault!" He called out before turning back to the demons. He had to explain himself with a good enough excuse, of reason, for his absentminded mistake. "I was busy trying to cheer Simeon up! Ever since that witch left…" his words were cut off the moment he spoke with a flash of powerful aura. Lucifer was already ready to lash out for using a poor excuse for putting Rayne in danger but even he was stilled from what he felt.

"You will not call her a witch so long as I stand and breath," Diavolo's words seethed out in a hiss. His golden eyes were bright again and another wave pressed over Luke. It was enough to temporarily still any human, demon, or even angel. 

He felt true fear in his eyes and when he was able to move once more, Luke turned towards Simeon, "Si...Simeon!" He cried for help towards his friend, his brother.

Simeon was in shock, he knew Luke didn't like Adoni, but to call her a witch like that. "Luke, you just insulted A Noble Lady of Lord Diavolo's Court and his family. You owe Lord Diavolo an apology." Was all Simeon could muster. Adoni wasn't the heir to the Throne, but she was still Diavolo's blood.

Luke was trembling after hearing Simeon's response. A noble lady in Lord Diavolo's court. Since when? Luke could not comprehend anything. All he knew was now he was most likely about to die.

Lucifer stepped forward, he had had it. Lord Diavolo had been slighted far too many times thanks to the child angel standing before him. The first offense was when he failed to safely escort Rayne, the second offense was when he tried to come up with a poor excuse as to why he failed and the third was when he slighted Lord Diavolo's blood granddaughter right in front of him. 

Luke did not have the time to respond, Lucifer was approaching him with murderous intent in his eyes and Diavolo's overflowing aura that seemed to burst with occasional flares the moment Luke called Adoni a witch altogether prevented him from even speaking. He knew he messed up and he felt the power of his mistake. However, he was physically unable to speak to apologize.

Rayne felt the overwhelming emotion within the room that at that point she was crying. She did not know why. She was scared earlier and the danger had passed and she was scared now, but this was not a scared cry. She could not place what kind of sorrow she felt. She had no idea that she was feeling the powerful hidden emotion Lord Diavolo held within himself as well as the other emotions in the room. With everything she felt, his was most prevalent. However, she saw that Luke was in trouble. Lord Diavolo had never looked this scary before, then again neither had Lucifer. No one was moving to save them.

What would Adoni do if someone was scared and defenseless and facing dangers they couldn't face alone? 

Rayne took a deep breath, despite her tears, and pulled from Beel's embrace. He tried to reach for her but it was too late, she had already run from him and passed Mammon and did not stop until her body was positioned in between Luke and the two strongest demons within the Devildom.

"Rayne… out of the way… You…" Lucifer warned in a low voice, but he stopped as he noticed how she was crying. He stopped moving towards Luke as he narrowed his eyes.

Even Lord Diavolo seemed slightly surprised by her actions. Why was she crying? "Rayne. I need you to step aside. This goes beyond your reach as a human, this is an affair that will be dealt by Lucifer and myself." He kept his tone as controlled as he could. Why was she crying?

Rayne shook her head. "No!" She found her words and she almost could not believe what she was saying. Mammon and Beel both watched her with wide eyes. If she did not watch herself, there was a possibility of this being her very last day within the Devildom.

"No?" Lucifer's eyes widened. Why was she being disobedient? "Are you sure you want to risk your life protecting him? The one who already put your life at stake? The one who called your friend a witch?!" Lucifer could not believe the audacity of such a meek girl. Had she been fooling them all this time?

"You haven't even given him a chance to apologize!" She was still crying and the longer she stood there, she found her courage from within but she had no idea where it even came from. She was either behaving foolishly or bravely. Even Lord Diavolo's aura was unable to quiet her, though it was slowly fading, only slowly. "Hasn't there been enough losses? How is hurting and possibly killing Luke going to fix anything?" The moment she spoke the word 'losses' her crying only increased and the pain she felt in her heart doubled.

The glow of Lord Diavolo's golden eyes dimmed slowly as his eyes widened. His lips parted from her words and it brought his mind back to Adoni and Saori. The thoughts had caused his aura to slowly eb as he looked around himself for a moment. Then his eyes set back onto Rayne as she continued on. 

It was a terrifying view, a short, fragile girl was standing in between a short angel and two enormous, powerful demons who could snap her like a twig. The brother's could not even process it, they were beyond stunned. They were worried, but stunned nonetheless.

Asmo couldn't believe his eyes, it was like Adoni's form was superimposed over Rayne's, and she spoke he could hear Adoni through her. He could feel Adoni's energy, but it was mixed with Rayne's, and as she continued to speak Adoni's energy disappeared but Rayne's stood proudly there. Like Princess only wished to help Rayne speak up.

"Besides… if Luke gets hurt or dies… then, Lord Diavolo," she shook as she turned her tearful gaze towards Lord Diavolo, "then it will bring disgrace to your wonderful program," she continued on. 

She had a point. Lord Diavolo drew in a deep breath and heard and felt everything she said. After a few moments, he felt his aura ebbing and retained his control over it. He slowly shifted from his demon form back to his human form and in his red RAD uniform. He had a guilty expression over his face as he reached out and gently placed a hand over Lucifer's shoulder. In turn, Lucifer's form switched back to normal as well.

Simeon spoke up at last, as he was rather shocked by what he had just witnessed, "My Lord, yes Luke made a mistake, but this also my fault." He began as a small creature appeared from Simeon's bag and climbed up his jacket to his shoulder. "If I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me, Luke would have been there. And I must say, if Adoni saw you like you were a moment ago she would have done the same as Rayne had."

Even though she still felt her knees shaking, Rayne stood in place. She turned slowly towards Simeon and she was grateful for his words. She was behaving more bravely than she was actually feeling. She took a deep breath and turned back towards Lord Diavolo and Lucifer who were now standing in their normal forms. Rayne was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the moment with how her emotions caused her to feel overwhelmed. She had stopped crying as her chest still felt tight, but not as tight. 

Lord Diavolo turned to face everyone and heaved a bit of a sigh. “Everyone, if you would stay in place for a moment.” He began to speak before he turned towards Lucifer. “I would like to have a word with you,” he said as he turned to walk into the back office while Lucifer followed him. Lucifer glanced back towards Rayne and Luke, there was still a crease between his brows but he relaxed just slightly as the two had a private conversation.

Once they left, Rayne’s knees gave in and she began to fall to the ground, but before she made contact, Mammon was by her side and caught her. He was quiet as he raised her up onto her feet with ease and pulled her into an embrace. He was staring daggers towards Luke from over her shoulder, but he did not move. Rayne appreciated his quick movements and she leaned into his embrace as it soothed her.

Luke was still unable to speak, everything had happened so fast and once more, Rayne had come to his rescue. He looked away when Mammon’s eyes connected with his. His body turned and he walked towards Simeon, his own legs were shaky as he walked. He truly believed that he was doomed to be severely hurt, or worse, killed. He stepped behind Simeon, but stayed in place as Lord Diavolo ordered. He had never seen Lord Diavolo behave in such a way nor had he ever heard of it.

They all stood in silence for the moment, Beel walked over towards Mammon and Rayne and even as Mammon embraced her, he placed his large hand onto her shoulder. At that point, there was no jealousy felt among the brothers, they simply wanted to comfort Rayne and calm her aura, which was a complete mess at this point. Mammon rubbed her back gently and Beel gently massaged her shoulder. 

A few more moments had passed and Mammon and Beel walked Rayne towards one of the chairs and sat her down as they waited for Lucifer and Lord Diavolo to return. They stayed by her side as they kept glancing towards Luke. This all started with him, though they did not act or speak against him, they saw that he had gotten enough of a taste of what his actions had cost, not only putting Rayne in danger but once more, he had slighted Adoni. If he did not learn his lesson now, then he probably never would.

Lord Diavolo and Lucifer walked from the back office and stood before the two angels, Rayne, and the five present brothers. “First, and foremost, I would like to apologize for how I handled that situation. I admit, it was poor on my behalf.” Diavolo began as he looked each and every one of them in the eye. For so long, he had been well composed and rather laid back, but serious when he needed to be.

“However, Luke, you will still be reprimanded for your failure in keeping Rayne safe as well as your derogatory remark against Adoni.” He stated in a serious tone as he crossed his arms. He was able to keep his emotions in check and he felt slightly more relieved after speaking to Lucifer. 

Luke gulped when he heard Lord Diavolo’s words, but he would take whatever punishment with what dignity he had left. He looked down slightly and looked more of a child than he had already appeared. He stayed close to Simeon the whole time and considered his words as he stood there. 

Beel, Mammon, and Rayne watched him as he spoke. For some reason, Rayne felt guilty, this began because of the attack. Why was she so stupid, she should have used her D.D.D. to message Lucifer. Even though he was busy, she remembered his words. ‘If you ever find yourself in trouble, Rayne, come straight to me,” his words ran through her head as she stood there. None of this would have happened if she did that. On that note, her eyes widened. Her D.D.D.. She had dropped it during the attack and she did not have it on her when Lord Diavolo brought her here.

“Lucifer has already come up with a punishment for you. For the remainder of your days within the Devildom.” He spoke and turned towards Lucifer, who stepped forward and clasped his hand behind his lower back.

“Luke, for the remainder of your days within the Devildom, you will be given different details to perform which is not excluded to running errands for Lord Diavolo, cleaning up the campus, and other tasks that are asked of you. And there will be no arguments and no getting out of it.” He spoke in a grave tone as his ruby gaze upon the child angel.

He had a frown on his face, but he did not speak against the matter. He glanced towards Rayne and saw the state she was in. She was the only one here who was kind to him and she was hurt due to his jealousy of Simeon’s attention. It was going to be a very long year for him. 

“If there are anymore transgressions made by you, we will have no choice but to lock you in the dungeons, I hope you have already seen enough to learn your lesson.” With that, Lucifer turned towards Rayne. “Everyone is to return to the House of Lamentation now, except for Rayne,” he continued to explain as his gaze lingered on her disheveled appearance. 

Mammon and Beel both looked towards Lucifer. They wanted to say something but Lucifer’s gaze stopped them. They did not want to leave her side, not because they thought she would be harmed further because she was in such bad shape, they did not want to leave her side. However, the brothers had no choice. The two angels and six brothers all made their leave. 

Before they left, Beel and Mammon both gave Rayne an encouraging look and they both placed a hand on either shoulder to give her a reassuring squeeze. After that, they both stood and walked with everyone else. 

Once the room cleared out, Rayne turned to glance towards Lord Diavolo, she was calming down from her emotional overburden for the most part now that the room was empty. However, there was a trace lingering that she was feeling the remainder of emotions within Lord Diavolo and she was able to pinpoint where the overwhelming sadness had come from.

He quietly crossed the room before he kneeled before her. He raised his hand and conjured a vial of a poultice as well as bandages. “This may sting a bit, Rayne,” he spoke gently as he grabbed a cloth that he also conjured and removed the stopper of the vial and poured some of the liquid on the cloth. He gently gripped her knee and pressed the cloth against her knee. This caused her to softly hiss in pain and she closed her eyes. However, the pain ceased after he cleansed the wound. 

Diavolo then grabbed the bandages and gently wrapped her knee up to prevent further infection. He did the same thing to the other knee and once more, she hissed in pain. He was very gentle with his touches as he continued to wrap up her wounds. Once it was done, he remained kneeling and looked into her eyes now that he was eye level with her.

“I especially want to apologize to you, Rayne. I am sure this entire experience has given you quite a fright.” He began to speak as he gripped her hand gently. She was a human and humans were rather fragile beings. It was most likely the reason he was rather fond of them. “Your life was in danger due to circumstances outside of your control. I do not expect you to forgive me, but rest assured, it will not happen again.” He continued to speak as he rubbed his large thumb over her dainty hand.

“Ah… no… please, Lord Diavolo, you do not need to apologize,” she finally found her voice before she lowered her gaze from his face. She understood that he was occupied with Adoni and Rayne did not at all fault him for that. Adoni needed him more than she did. However, once she lowered her gaze, she felt the pads of his fingertips against her chin to raise her gaze once more.

“Rayne, you do not need to avert your gaze, you did no wrong here.” He reassured her. He could feel her sense of guilt. She did absolutely no wrong. 

“It is my fault. Instead of trying to make it on my own, I should have messaged Lucifer… it is as he said, I cannot do anything for myself here, I am simply not strong enough…” she trembled gently as she met his gaze. Once more, she felt unworthy.

“You were placed in a bad situation, I can tell you did not want to bother him, but from now on, I want you to be able to message him, no matter what he is doing, whether he is in a meeting with me or anyone, you can count on him to be there,” he continued to reassure her. “And on that note,” he spoke as he reached into his pocket, “you dropped this,” he said as he handed her D.D.D. to her.

Her eyes widened, “Lord Diavolo… thank you,” she spoke in a whisper as she reached out for it. She had a sudden need to call Adoni and speak with her, but she suppressed it. Now was not the time, besides, Rayne knew she was dealing with her own sadness. She looked at it for a moment and considered his words. She felt a calming sensation as she was reassured that she could reach out to Lucifer in future situations. 

“Lord Diavolo… how is Adoni doing?” she asked as she looked back to his face. “It must have been a difficult situation for her and for you,” she said softly. Even though he was beyond angry, she could sense the pain. “I could feel it… you have been affected by her loss as well, haven’t you?” she asked softly.

As she spoke, Lord Diavolo’s eyes widened for just a split second. He was able to recover as he took a moment to ponder on her words. She must be an empath and very in tune with emotions. He took a deep breath and pulled his hand from hers. “Adoni is holding up. It is a hard situation but Adoni is strong. Stronger than she knows,” he spoke gently. She was his blood and even though not many people knew it, he knew she had a lot of potential with the different blood running through her veins.

“As far as I am concerned, my wellbeing is not of importance in the matter, so you do not need to worry about me, Rayne.” He then added as he rested his wrist over his thigh. His ordeals when it came to Saori did not concern Rayne and she did not need to worry about such matters. Even though she had been nearly attacked which could have ended in her death, she stood up for Luke and she showed concern for the angel as well as himself. It was something he noted within her character even though she was a gentle soul.

Rayne pressed her lips together slightly and slowly nodded. She wondered what it was that caused him to feel such sorrow and she thought back on what Adoni said. She had told Rayne that Lord Diavolo and her grandmother were close and was seen as best friends and perhaps even lovers. Then it clicked, he had cared deeply for her and her death had caused him deep sorrow. It made her heart tighten as she felt sympathy for both Adoni and Lord Diavolo. She hoped Adoni was doing okay.

“Do not harbor so much guilt Rayne, I will be okay and so will Adoni. You two share a special bond. You two may have just met, but I can tell how much you two care for each other. Hold onto that bond and cherish it,” he continued to speak as he stood up. He then offered her a hand. “I will escort you back home, you need to rest. You have been through and ordeal, and again, I truly am sorry,” he spoke gently.

“No, please do not apologize, you saved my life. For that, I am grateful, thank you,” she spoke as she reached out and took his hand. Her cheeks flushed as she stood. The overwhelming feelings were gone and she felt more calm. She did not expect him to go as far as apologizing and he even tended to her wounds. 

He was taken aback somewhat by her words, but he only kept his thoughts to himself as he smiled gently. He felt calm as well, although he still felt the pain within. It would heal, as all things would. He then walked her from the student council room and the two made their way towards the House of Lamentation in a silent comfort. 

Meanwhile, the atmosphere was slightly tense back home. Lucifer was working on a rather large pile of paperwork as he made reports on what had transpired throughout the day. The situation was handled poorly but he did not blame Lord Diavolo. He knew the pain he was feeling and he only felt guilty that he was not there for him in that moment. He also felt guilty that Rayne had ended up in this situation in the first place. Maybe Luke was not the best option to overlook Rayne’s safety. He heaved a sigh, it was even worse how he rounded on Rayne in his moment of fury. Even though he held himself with such pride, he felt he needed to apologize to Rayne.

“Damn that Chihuahua!” Mammon scowled as he crossed his arms. He had been pacing in the foyer the moment they had arrived home. Beel was leaning against the wall and they were both thinking the same thing. They were worried about Rayne and they were anxious about her return. 

“This is bad… she was so sad…” Beel spoke simply as his purple-pink looked towards the ground. He felt the intensity of her aura, as well as the aura of the others. She was a swirl of different emotions and some of them did not make sense to him. When he saw the wounds on her body, it made him feel sorrow. Even now Beel did not have an appetite. This was a rare thing as his worry for Rayne was greater than her hunger.

Some time later, the door opened and Rayne walked in. Lord Diavolo and her had a gentle conversation on their way there until he dropped her off at the front of the house. She was grateful and bidded each other good night before she walked to the door. He did not leave until he saw her safe and in the house. The moment the door closed, he made his way back towards his manor in silent contemplation.

“Rayne!” both of the brothers said her name at the same time as they rushed to her side. Beel pulled her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t smother her, Beel, give her some room!” Mammon spoke, but he was right at her side and had gripped her hand. They noticed that her knees had been bandaged and her aura was much calmer than before. They were relieved to see this.

“Guys, I am okay… thank you,” she pressed herself into Beel’s embrace and then her hand gripped Mammon’s hand and she had a gentle smile on her lips. “Although… I am really tired. I need to lay down….” she admitted gently as she pulled back and looked towards them. She had a look of appreciation in her eyes. 

“Sure… sure… of course.” Beel spoke and looked down at her. He could not blame her, and Mammon shared the same sentiment. “There is time before dinner, you can rest. Although, I think Lucifer wishes to speak with you… he is busy in his study right now, but I am sure that can come after dinner.” Beel explained as he pulled away.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a bit of fear within herself as she heard this. But she could worry about this later. Right now, she had a strong desire to call Adoni.

“You might also want to call Adoni… I am sure she would want to hear,” Mammon offered. He knew she cared for Rayne and would not want to hear this after the fact, even though she was going through her own mourning.

“I might... “ she said softly. “Well, I will see you two at dinner.” Rayne reached out to grip their hands and gave them both a squeeze, “thank you both… I really appreciate you being there. It means the world to me.” She said softly as she pulled back a little. 

“Yeah, we will see you. Get some rest, Rayne,” he was uncharacteristically gentle in this moment, he knew it called for it.

After they parted ways, the two boys let go to have her rest, they knew she needed it. Rayne entered the room she shared with Adoni and she sighed as she pressed her back against the door. She knew she needed a bath and she wanted to speak with Adoni.

Rayne walked over to her bed and sat down on her bed for the moment. She pulled out her D.D.D. and stared at it. It was difficult for her. She wanted to speak with her friend, but she knew she was dealing with her own issues at the moment. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips firmly over her temple.

Barbatos had been waiting for Adoni to wake up, as she was asleep when he returned from the funeral home. But it was getting close to dinner and he felt she needed to eat. 

He got up from his position on the couch and padded down the hall to Adoni's Room. Ke knocked, but when he heard no reply he opened the door and walked in, closing it softly behind him.

The room was rather large, to the right of the door was a black couch, that sat in front of a red coffee table, atop the coffee table sat her tv, to the left of the door was her black dressers and her red painted closet, but in the direct center of the room, was a king size canopy bed, it was placed in front of a large window that looked out into her backyard. The bed itself was made of a dark rosewood, it’s silken sheets were red, and her comforter was also red. On either side of the bed was a nightstand, with various items on them, including lit candles.

Barbatos crossed the rug on her hardwood floor, he knelt on the bed to reach out and gently shake Adoni awake. She moaned softly as he shook her, but before long she sat up and rubbed her eyes, the blanket that was draped on her fell and revealed her bare breasts. 

Barbatos backed away quickly and turned his head in a blush “I’m sorry Addi, I forgot you prefer sleeping bare.” He said, trying to avoid looking at her. Adoni hummed, it’s true she did prefer sleeping naked, but while she was staying in the Devildom with a roommate she had been wearing nightgowns.

“Barbar, it’s alright, you of all people should know I don’t mind if you see me this way.” She said as she reached out to tug him into the bed with her, he obliged, with only a moment's hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her as he slid under the covers with her. “I know, but given the circumstances, I only wished to be polite.” Barbatos spoke softly into her hair. 

She was warm to the touch and her skin was like satin, her hair still smelled of Midnight Rose, and Barbatos couldn’t help but inhale deeply letting her scent engulf him. He kissed her neck, it wasn’t his intention, but he felt her shiver with the gentle touch of his lips, and he smirked to himself.

Adoni clicked her tongue and frowned, “The circumstances... “ she said with a twinge of pain in her voice. “I’d rather not think about that right now.” She said as she turned to look at Barbatos. The candlelight flickered gently and it gave him a sort of glow, Adoni reached up and traced his jawline and down his neck, her fingers barely grazing his skin. It was his turn to shiver, and that made Adoni give a mischievous smile.

She slowly climbed over Barbatos’ lap, he let her, because he was curious what she was planning. And if she wanted him to make her forget, he would do it. Adoni shifted on his lap until she was comfortably straddling him, then she leaned down and captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss, which he returned, without hesitation.

Adoni’s hip shifted with every kiss, and Barbatos tried to bite back his groan, but when Adoni caught him withholding his pleasured sound she moved from his lips to his neck where she bit and marked him, this time he couldn’t hold back the moan. “Adoni,” he breathlessly whispered, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes Barbatos, tonight I’m yours.”

That was all the confirmation he needed, he quickly flipped them, so now he straddled Adoni. He kissed every bit of exposed skin he could reach and even darkened the marks he left the previous day. He captured her lips once more in a heated kiss then kissed a trail down to her mound then back up again. 

Barbatos was already hard, Adoni could feel him through his pants, “I think you’re wearing far too many clothes.” Adoni said as she tugged at his jacket. He returned her smirk before, slowly and deliberately removing his clothes, but leaving his boxers. He made sure Adoni watched him, and she enjoyed his subtle command. 

Barbatos knelt on the bed and crawled forward with a suggestive look upon his face, like a wolf stalking his prey, and that sent a shiver straight to Adoni’s core. She shifted so that she too was on her hands and knees, her bed was large enough that they circled each other playfully, before Barbatos lost his patience and grabbed Adoni’s ankle pulling her into a searing kiss. “I think playtime is over My Evangeline.” he said in a deep seductive tone . 

Adoni’s heart pounded when he said those words, she’d forgotten that Barbatos could be like this when he was tired of waiting for something, but she loved it. Barbatos pinned Adoni by the wrists to the bed with one hand with the other he tore off his boxers, before sliding his hand up her inner thigh, he reached the apex between her legs and felt how wet she was. 

He then positioned himself at her entrance, but stopped, and gave her a look that was saying “If you want to stop, this is your last chance.” But Adoni wrapped her legs around Barbatos’ hips. “I already told you, I’m yours, Barbatos.” And with a growl he plunged into her core, stilling once again for a moment to let her adjust. As he was large but he was thick, and he knew that Adoni hadn’t been this intimate with someone for awhile now. 

Adoni felt so good wrapped around his engorged member, causing Barbatos to groan in pleasure, Gods know how long he wanted this and it appeared that she did as well. He hesitated too long and Adoni bucked against him, desperate for him to move. 

Barbatos chuckled, but then he thrust into her, again and again. “Adoni” he moaned as he made love to her, it may have been just sex to her, but to him he was making love to the one person he loved more than anything. He pounded into her, as he kissed her, fervently. 

He didn’t know how long they made love, but soon she was close, he could feel it as her walls tightened around him, he was close too, and with a few powerful thrusts they toppled over the edge together, their names on each other's lips.

Barbatos held Adoni close as they came down from their high, he pulled out of her, he briefly felt guilt for spilling his seed inside her, but he could tell she didn’t mind. He then pulled her up to lay beside him on her plush pillows. They cuddled for a while, before Barbatos got out of the bed to draw a bath for Adoni. She got up to follow him, but she felt his energy hold her down gently. So she waited.

After the bath was ready he walked back into her room and picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bath where he helped her slip into the water, then he joined her. He washed her and himself, But Adoni still needed him, so he took her again, right there in the bath, not once but twice more, Before she was once again settled in bed on fresh clean sheets and her D.D.D.

Adoni’s D.D.D. was full of notifications, from Diavolo, Asmo, Levi, Satan, Simeon, even a message from Beel and Mammon. All of them indicated that something happened to Rayne that afternoon and to Diavolo, Diavolo’s message only asked how she was holding up. She replied to that, but then she immediately called Rayne, fearing the worst.

The line clicked and she heard shuffling, “Usessa!? Are you okay?”

Rayne was fidgeting with her phone. She had her thumb over the contact that was labeled 'Meine Engel 🌬' but she was hesitant to push the button. She knew she was dealing with her own grief with the loss of her grandmother. On the same hand, she knew Mammon and Beel were right.

Then her D.D.D. rang and the name 'Meine Engel 🌬' popped up. Her eyes widened slightly as she answered. "Adoni… I was just about to call you." She glanced at the top of her bed as she heaved a heavy sigh. She did not want to worry her, but she would give her assurance that she was okay. "I ran into some trouble today after school. But I am fine now. Everything is okay…" she fidgeted with the comforter of her bed as she stared. Rayne did not want to bog her down with the details.s.

"I've heard that something big went down, the boys have been blowing up my D.D.D.  
I'm glad you're okay. You weren't hurt were you Chochana?" Adoni said her voice was already worried but as Rayne spoke she calmed down a little.

Rayne glanced down towards her bandaged knees and took a moment to choose her words wisely. "I am sorry they are disturbing you, Adoni. I am alright, it could have been much worse. Everything is alright now," she said softly. So much had happened the moment after she left the school, she did not want to worry Adoni. With this in mind, she tried to change the subject. "Adoni, how are you doing? Are you okay?"”

“Chochana, they aren’t disturbing me, and neither are you. You’re important to me, all of you. None of you could ever disturb or inconvenience me. I know you’re hiding your real feelings, but I’ll answer your question anyway. I’m doing as well as I can, given the circumstances, but BarBar has been a big help.”

Rayne listened to her carefully and stared at the top of her bed. She was able to feel the pain within Lord Diavolo and she was sure Adoni was feeling it in a more familial sense. "You are important to me too. Your well being is more important to me than anything else right now. I am glad he is able to be there with you and help you in your time of need." She spoke softly. She was glad Adoni did have someone to lean on, she then quietly thought back to Lord Diavolo. Who could he lean on?

“Rayne, tell me what happened. Please, the boys have given me so many different versions.Though they all agreed, that you were really brave.” Adoni said As Barbatos brought her some tea and dinner, she silently blew him a kiss and he smiled before sitting next to her on the bed.

Rayne nibbled on her lower lip, so much had happened and she did not want her to be misled by the details, although she could not be so sure on what the brothers might have told her. "Well… Luke was supposed to meet me to take me home. Since Lord Diavolo was gone and my last class was canceled. I was in the ward set for me while I waited, but it had expired, I had no choice but to move on." She began gently.

"I left the school and thought I was in the clear. I should have messaged Lucifer, but I knew he was busy with meeting with the brothers to go over whatever they needed to go over. Everything seemed fine, I was in the clear until a few moments after leaving RAD. Six demons had followed me and they circled around me." She paused for a moment and gave Adoni time to process the information and gave her a chance to respond as well as collect her own thoughts on the matter, her breath was shaky as she recounted the moment.

Even through the phone Adoni could feel the flare of fear from Rayne and in turn her own aura flared causing Barbatos to suppress it quickly. Adoni felt the magic and took a deep breath. “I knew I should have gone with Papa… Please continue if you can.”

Rayne shook her head, "it is not your fault, Adoni. I understand you have enough on your plate." She sighed and took a pause. "I wanted to fight back, but I was helpless. I fell and scraped my knees, but that is the only thing that hurt." She paused as she tried to remember what happened next. "After two of the demons came for me, everything happened so fast. I thought I was a goner. In a blink of an eye, they were turned to ashes. Then moments later so were the other four." She stared at her bandaged knees. "It was Lord Diavolo…" she stopped again to give Adoni a moment to process her words.

“Yeah, that sounds like Papa. And if he hadn’t vaporized them I would have.” Adoni had a slight edge to her voice, but it was obvious she was making an effort to control her words. She was even thinking about asking a brother to escort Rayne everywhere from now on. “Hey Rayne, if possible, instead of waiting for me to get back, how about you see if Beel can start your combat training, I would prefer if you asked tonight, but whenever you can is okay.” 

Rayne felt a warmth within her. She did not doubt that Adoni would have done the same if she was there. "Okay. I will ask tonight at dinner…" she nodded. She felt very tired, but she held onto finish recounting the events. "Anyway… Lord Diavolo was in his demon form, he looked terrifying, but he saved me and took me to the student council room. He wanted to know who was supposed to take me home. I was so scared, I couldn't even speak." She felt ashamed at that moment about her cowardance. 

"We got there… he carried me as he flew. I hate heights…" she mumbled, she did not know why she added that part as it was not important, maybe it was her way of adding humor to relieve the severity of the moments. "We got there, and we stood before the brothers, even Lucifer was in complete shock. He is usually so composed…" she then closed her eyes. This part was slightly hazy so she needed just a moment to recount what happened after this point, she only needed a moment.

“Oh I know how terrifying Papa is in his demon form, so I understand. But wow, Lucifer was that shocked? I wish I could have seen that.” Adoni sipped her tea, in truth Adoni was very upset by this news, it shouldn’t have happened. WHat could have caused Luke to forget about Rayne? Adoni couldn’t understand how anybody could forget Rayne. But even as those thoughts crept up, she brushed them off. “I’m here Usessa, continue whenever you’re ready.”

Her words regarding Lucifer made her smile meekly. She knew Adoni and Lucifer had a strained relationship. However, for some reason, she did not enjoy seeing Lucifer in such a state. "Asmo left to bring Luke in and they arrived after Lord Diavolo spoke with Lucifer. Simeon was with him. They asked him what had happened, he looked so scared, I could not blame him," she quietly admitted. Even though he was an angel, she still viewed him as a little lost child. That made her feel bad, but she could not help it.

"They questioned him, and when he finally answered, he said he was invested in cheering Simeon up… but then…" she took a deep breath since she knew how quickly things escalated after the next events. "Luke called you a witch…" she bit her lower lip. She did not enjoy it when he had done that. "I could not tell exactly what happened afterwards…" she explained how Luke was unable to move as he stood there. "Lord Diavolo was very angry after that and before we knew it, even Lucifer had turned to his demon form."

“Wait, Papa got angry at that? I mean if I was blood related I could understand, but I guess it’s probably because Luke said something derogatory about a Noble. But that is an odd thing to get upset about… Then again I know he has been bottling up negative emotions. Lucifer probably fed off Papa’s energy and transformed, they are very close after all.”

"I felt it. The emotions in the room were palpable… I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. I could tell Luke felt it. He wanted to apologize. Mammon and Beel came to my side and the next part was fuzzy… I remember pulling away from Beel," she took a moment to recount her actions. "I don't like that he called you that. But I also could not let them kill him. I do not know what came over me, but the next thing I remember, I was standing between Luke and the two of them. I was so afraid, I was crying but I don't know why," she spoke softly. She then recounted her words, the words it took to make them stop. "Lucifer seemed cross with me, I was so sure he would have struck me down just to get to Luke."

“Well according to Asmo, you stood between Luke, Papa, and Lucifer. He said it was like you were boosted by my energy. But I couldn’t have helped, I’m too far away. So perhaps you did that on your own, either way I’m proud of you for standing up for Luke, Good Girl.”

She felt a little guilty. Even though he said those words, "thank you, Adoni…" she closed her eyes. "After a moment, Lord Diavolo powered down and told Lucifer to as well." She took a deep breath then explained how the rest went down, from how they calmed down, from how Lord Diavolo spoke with Lucifer in private to his return and former apology as well as how he decided to reprimand Luke. "I am quite sure he learned his lesson…" she took another moment, but she refrained from the private moment she had with Lord Diavolo. She still felt as if she was not worthy for such kindness when he tended to her wounds and the confusing feelings it gave her. "I did speak to Lord Diavolo. Adoni, I think he was in love with your grandmother. He was so sad and despite his anger, I felt it.”

“Do you really think so? This afternoon, Grandma asked me to leave the room so they could speak privately, I felt a magic flare up and then when they said I could come back in, Papa looked even more sad, like his lover just broke up with him. I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Grandma gave me a journal. She said that it had things written in it that she hadn’t told me. But Rayne…” Adoni paused, Barbatos already knew, but telling Rayne was hard, because Adoni normally never showed fear, “I’m scared. I don’t think I can open it.”

" Yes, I really do. I do not know the details, I could just feel it.” She continued on and looked towards the ceiling as she laid back in her bed. She listened to her and had a thoughtful look on her face before her eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Adoni… take the time you need. I understand that you are going through a tough time right now. When you are ready, on your terms, I know you can do it. I will be there when you do, I promise,” she felt braver as she said this. She meant every word. It was strange when it came to Adoni, Rayne felt braver, it was what helped her stand up to Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. She was thinking of her the moment it happened.

“Rayne, when I open it, will you be with me? I think I’ll need my best friends with me, if you don’t mind Barbatos joining us.” Adoni then leaned back against Barbatos, who shifted and pulled her up on the pillows with him, and began gently stroking her hair. 

“Of course, I am sure the brothers will accompany us if you desire it, if you are comfortable with it. I will be there with you, I promise Adoni,” she spoke softly and had a bit of a smile on her face as she placed her free hand over her stomach. It felt nice to feel needed and wanted. She would do anything for her friend. It was in her nature. If Adoni needed her, she would be there. It was why she felt guilty that she could not be there for her at this moment, “I am sorry I cannot be there for you now, but I will make it up to you, starting with the journal.”

“The brothers? I don’t know, maybe Satan, Asmo and Levi, but I want you and Barbar there for sure. But you seem tired, Chochana, have you gotten any rest since this afternoon?” Adoni snuggled closer to Barbatos. He was making her sleepy again, but the food he brought her was getting cold and she wanted to eat it before sleeping again.

She nodded, “I understand, whoever you are most comfortable with, but I will definitely be there.” Rayne reassured her as she stared at the ceiling. She then frowned at her next statement, “I have not, I was planning on taking a bath, but it is almost dinner time. I will be fine, I am sure I will sleep well tonight, and trust me, I have learned my lesson… besides,” she said with a gentle smile over her lips. “Beel and Mammon refused to leave my side the whole time, they are so sweet, I feel like we can be good friends, even though Mammon was unusually sweet, he did not chide me at all,” she chuckled at the thought.

Adoni smirked at Rayne’s statement, she didn’t think Mammon and Beel wanted to be just friends with Rayne, but she bit her tongue and replied, “That was really kind of them. I owe them a thank you when I return, though I’m not sure how long I’ll be. But Rayne, please be careful while I’m gone. I couldn’t bear to lose you, I know that’s weird to say since we just met, but I mean it. I swear I’ll make my Asmo, Levi, and Satan follow you around.” Adoni said the last in a joking manner, but she was actually going to make them and even ask Simeon to help look after her. Hell, she thought, I’ll send Barbatos back if I need to. 

“It is… it is weird, but I feel more comfortable around them, I know Lucifer wants to speak with me, and I must admit, I am kind of worried… I think I am in trouble, since I did not reach out to him. I just did not want to bother him,” she admitted gently. “I will be careful, if anything, I feel they will never leave me alone, heh, with how they were acting, I am surprised they let me rest on my own, but I am glad they did.” She took a moment to consider her words, “I am sure it is not necessary, I will make sure to make better choices, and Adoni, I feel the same. You mean the world to me. Take your time, take care of yourself, I will be alright.” She looked down towards the door. “It is weird, but I feel more confident than before, I do not know why…” She said as she stifled a yawn.

There was a knock at the door and it caused her to jump a little. It must have been time for dinner. “Adoni, I am sad to say this, but I am going to have to let you go. If you ever need to talk, though, I am here. I will try to pick up anytime you reach out though.”

“That’s okay Usessa. I actually have to go as well, Barbatos is already trying to make me eat as we speak. I will call you if you promise to call me if you need me. Have a goodnight Usessa.” Barbatos was actually trying to feed her as she spoke to Rayne, and all he did was chuckle when he got called out on it. 

“Good night, Adoni,” she smiled as she felt better. She was glad Adoni had someone with her, when she heard of their relationship, she had a feeling he was doing everything within his power to make her feel better. It was a relief. “I will talk to you later.” Once their conversation was concluded, she hung up the phone and stood up. She walked to her door and opened it up. Even though she had a tired expression on her face, she had a smile on her face. Beel and Mammon were both standing outside her door.

“Rayne it is dinner time, were you able to nap?” Beel asked her once she opened the door. He looked into her face and watched her for a moment. He could tell she was still sleepy, but her aura felt more relaxed this time around. He had an idea in mind and wanted to ask her something, but he would wait after dinner.

“I have not, but that is okay, I feel better, I had a good conversation with Adoni,” she said as she left her room and shut her door. She then walked with Mammon and Beel and she felt better than before. It was a strange situation she would never expect to be in, but it all ended up better than she would have known.

“Really Barbar? Actually trying to feed me while I was on the phone?” Adoni said as she pinned him back on the bed with a laugh, after the call ended.

“You were taking too long and you need food, especially after what we did.” Barbatos said with a flirtatious smirk.  
“Geez BarBar, I keep forgetting how flirtaious you can be, though I don’t mind. Though strict and stuffy Barbatos is cute too.”

“Just cute my Evangeline?” Barbatos scoffed a little at the statement, and once she finished her food he put the food tray on the floor, under the bed. He then pinned her back on her pillows.

“I’ll show you cute.” He was smirking but he had a dark look that caught Adoni off guard, but she liked it, and with a bit more flirtatious banter, Barbatos took Adoni for a fourth and fifth time that night.

Asmo sat impatiently at the dinner table, he wanted to call Adoni, but she hadn’t returned his messages yet, and from what he gathered she hadn’t spoken to Satan and Levi either, seeing as they were checking their phones at regular intervals. Asmo sighed as he fell into their pattern, by now they were checking their phones every 10 minutes. It was weird not hearing from her all day, since she would talk to them everyday over text, but they did know she had at least seen their messages.

Rayne sat in between Beel and Mammon. She was quiet as she ate. Even though she felt calm, there was some tension at the table and she felt it. It was not an angry feeling, more of a feeling of precaution. She felt tired but most importantly, she was glad everything was okay.

“Rayne,” Lucifer finally broke the silence as he spoke gently, maybe even more gentle than usual. He took a moment to recompose his nature, “after dinner, I need to speak with you in private,” he turned his ruby gaze over her face and took note of any shift in her aura.

She looked up quietly before she nodded. She could almost feel Beel and Mammon giving her a bit of a side glance, but she was not too sure. She knew this would happen, Beel did warn her he wished to speak with her. “Yes sir,” she spoke gently before she looked towards her plate. Beel and Mammon were quiet the entire time.

He sensed the discomfort within her aura, “you are not in trouble, so do not let it concern you,” was all he added as he looked into his own plate. He left it at that and continued to eat his food. 

Dinner finally came to an end and the brothers slowly left the table. However, Beel waited for her at the end of the staircase but he shared a glance at Mammon as he stood there. He waited until the foyer was cleared out and once he felt they were alone, he decided to tell Mammon. He felt it was the right thing to do. They were silent for a moment but Beel finally spoke, “I am going to make a pact with Rayne…” he watched Mammon and took note of his actions.

Asmo was walking down the hall to the common room when he overheard Beel and Mammon. So he leaned quietly against the wall, just out of sight and listened.

Mammon’s eyes widened. He knew what this entailed and he found himself feeling a bit unsettled and slightly jealous at the same time, no, he was very jealous. “Wait a minute. Why should you do it? You are not the only one who wants to protect her, ya know…” he turned towards him and placed a hand over his hip.

“Mammon, I know you like her, you never admit it. But you know what goes into making a pact. She is timid and might even be scared. I will be gentle. If you wish to make a pact with her, then fine, but let me do this. She is very frail, and it needs to be right.” He spoke in a matter of fact tone.

“How do you know I won’t be gentle, huh?” Mammon’s jealousy flared for just a moment. His eyes were intense as he watched Beel, “and what if she doesn’t want to? Have you considered that?”

Beel glanced down slightly, “Mammon, I know how you tend to lose yourself and if you do, it might hurt Rayne. And of course I will leave it up to her, if she chooses not to, I will respect her wishes. But I think it is important that she has a say… I just want to protect her, we were not there for her when she needed us, but we can.” There was no sign of greed within his eyes, he only wanted Rayne’s best interest in heart.

He gritted his teeth as he listened to Beel. He could tell he was not going to budge, but it still made him jealous. Of course he wanted to protect Rayne and would keep her best interest to heart. But he could not help but to feel envy for Beel's intention. However, he was right, he did know he might lose himself and maybe it was for the best, but it still irked him to no end. “Whatever…” he turned and shoved his hands in his pockets as he left and went to his room, he had no idea that Asmo was hiding and listening in on the conversation.

Asmo had to stifle a chuckle at Mammon’s attitude, but then he began to think about it. A pact? He thought, Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, but did Adoni even need it?

Beel quietly waited until Lucifer was finished speaking to Rayne. He wondered what he had to say to her, but he found it was not his business and he waited patiently. He knew Mammon would not like the idea, but he was standing firm. If he was being honest with himself, he felt a little nervous. He did not want to push her but he had a strong desire to keep her safe. On top of that, he felt strong emotions towards her beyond just wanting to keep her safe.

Adoni once again found herself in the bath, she was sore and tired, but she loved every second of it, besides who didn’t like a little pain now and again? Barbatos was washing Adoni making sure to clean every inch of her skin. He knew Adoni was over sensitive now, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every sound she made.  
But before he could do anymore with her his D.D.D rang and it was the same ringtone he assigned to Lord Diavolo. He rushed to answer it, as it was in the bathroom with them. Barbatos was blushing deeply and had to watch every word he was saying so he didn’t reveal what he was doing. “Lord Diavolo, Can I be of service?”

Adoni covered her mouth to hide her laughter, well at least he didn’t walk in on us this time.

Diavolo was sitting in his office as he made the phone call, he was rather tired but was able to compose himself. After everything that had happened, he wanted to check up on Barbatos and Adoni. “Barbatos, I am calling to see how everything is, how is Adoni faring?” he asked him with his usual tone.

“Ah Adoni, she had a bit of a rough patch this afternoon, she ended up sleeping for a while, but I made sure she ate and was well taken care of.” Barbatos said as he tried to ignore Adoni who was throwing flirtatious looks at him and doing untword things to get his attention.

Adoni couldn’t help herself, she began making soft sighs and running a hand down her chest, she knew he was watching her, and his gaze became heated as she continued.

Diavolo felt some relief from his words, “that is good to hear. Please, if there are any new developments that I should be aware of, let me know. Otherwise, keep me posted and make sure she is well.” He informed him as he glanced over some of the paperwork he had just received from Lucifer courtesy of the ever vigilant Little D’s.

“New developments? Of course Young Master. I will inform you when things are settled. But I must warn you that from what we’ve looked into so far it’s possible that Addi might not be able to afford to keep Amara Manor.”

He was trying so hard to focus on his conversation, but Adoni kept forcing his attention, and he even almost let out a growl at one of her naughty movements.

“I see... “ at this Lord Diavolo frowned. It was to be expected. “Well, we will figure out a plan, if worst comes to worst, I will make sure she has a place here within the Devildom. I will not see her without a home, that is a promise.” He reassured him but it was also to reassure himself.

“Of course My Lord. I expected as much. I’m sure she will be thrilled with staying in the Devildom for a while. How are you doing though My Lord?” Barbatos had moved near the bath and scratched Adoni down her back, and she let out a low growl before covering her mouth and glaring at him, he only smirked.

“I am holding up alright, Barbatos,” he paused and hesitated a little bit, “there was some trouble when I returned, but it is alright now,” he added as he carefully chose his words. He did not need Barbatos to worry too much about it, his job was important. But he knew he would hear about it one way or another upon his return.

“I believe I already know. Addi already spoke to Rayne about it. But I have a feeling that wasn’t all of it. If you wish I can stop by and we can talk about it after My Lady is asleep.”

Diavolo felt his jaw clench slightly. He was not too surprised that Rayne confided in Adoni, it was not too unusual for humans to rely on their friends in such a way, especially with females. He was curious as to what she had spoken to Adoni about and how much she said. He felt a bit of shame, he should not have been so weak and he did not want Adoni to view him as such. “That is not necessary, watch out for her.” He spoke simply as he turned his gaze away from the papers and looked towards the ceiling after he crossed an arm over his chest and placed his hand underneath his elbow.  
‘  
Barbatos could sense the shift in Diavolo’s tone “No need to worry Young Master. I-” Barbatos was cut off by Adoni, she had turned serious about the conversation at Barbatos’ last comment and was now asking for his phone. “Addi, wait you want my phone, oh okay hold on” could be heard faintly as if someone had covered the speaker. 

“My Lord, Addi is asking to speak to you. May I hand the phone to her?”

He sat up slightly in his chair and looked towards his desk as he frowned. “Sure…” he said in a low tone. He did not realize she was so close and he did not want to bother her at this point, but he would not deny her a chance to speak with him, if she chose to do so.

There was a sound of the phone shuffling hands and a light sound of water sloshing.

“Papa, I only heard about things from Rayne’s view point and I just want to tell you that I think you’re really brave and strong, I wish I could have been there to help. I know that things went a bit downhill in the Council Room, but It’s okay, everyone has those moments. I’m very proud of you Papa, and I know Grandma would be proud of you as well.”

He waited until she had the phone, but he had heard the sound of the water and it caused him to raise a brow. He was not entirely sure what this had implied, but he let it go, for the time being. He listened quietly and patiently as she spoke to him. His brows furrowed as he wondered how much Rayne had told Adoni. He did not fault her at all and did not get angry, but he patiently heard her out.

“Little One…” he finally spoke after her words sank in. “Things should have gone better, I know this. But… thank you, it means a lot to me,” he murmured softly as he glanced towards the wall. He felt a pang in his heart when she mentioned Saori, but he kept himself composed. He would always remember her and he knew she would want him to move on, but at this point, he was having a bit of a difficult time accepting it.  
“Papa, I can sense your aura through the phone, I really think you should have Barbatos come home for the night. I’ll be okay. I have the wards up, and if you wish for me to have a bodyguard you can send anyone else that you wish. But please you need somebody to vent too.”

Diavolo heaved a heavy sigh. He knew that Adoni could be rather headstrong and would not back down in matters such as these. “Very well, I will send a few over to you, if you are sure.” He spoke gently as he leaned back in his chair. He appeared thoughtful and appreciated her sentiment. But he would make sure no harm would come to her. He would not know what to do if this was the case, he could not risk her getting hurt as well. “So be it… get some rest, Little One, and do not worry about me, I will be fine. And as I said before, if you need anything, you can call me,” he repeated his words to ensure she knew that he would be there for her, no matter what.

“Thank you Papa. I will be okay, so you don’t worry about me, and let me worry about you for once. I will call if I need anything. But you know you can call me as well if you’re still worried.”

He grinned slightly as he looked towards the ceiling, he appeared thoughtful at the moment. “I will always worry about you, Adoni, you know that.” He spoke. He almost let it slip that she was his relative by blood, but he knew there would be a right time when she found out, now was not the time. “As you wish, but make sure you take care of yourself, okay? Promise me that.”

“Of course Papa, I promise. But you need to do the same, don’t make me come there myself.” Adoni said with a joking stern voice, as if she could do anything to the Crown Prince of the Devildom.

He could not help but chuckle at her words as he grinned, “I am sure you would, I do not wish to take up too much of your time, so I will let you go. If Barbatos has nothing else, then I will wish you two a good night,” he spoke and sat up in his chair.

“BarBar already has the portal open. I love you, Papa. Please take care of yourself. I'll see you soon.” she waited for his response then handed the phone to Barbatos.

“I’m on my way My Lord.” Then he too waited for a response before hanging up.

“I will be back in the morning Addi. Please stay safe, My Evangeline. My replacement will be here shortly, because you know His Majesty probably sent ten soldiers to replace me.”

He nodded, “good night, Little One, I am sending some guard over now as we speak,” he said as he summoned a few over. He hung up and the moment he had done so, he sent ten of the finest guards through the portal that had appeared after Barbatos conjured it. He sat back in his chair and watched it quietly as his mind wandered slightly. He felt more at ease about Adoni, at least she seemed to be taking things as well as she could. His mind then wandered to Rayne and the conversation they might have shared. He wondered how she was doing and coping with everything. He would make a point to check up on her tomorrow during his class. However, first thing was first, he waited for Barbatos’ arrival silently.

Barbatos kissed Adoni’s forehead just before the other guards showed up he was already back at the portal when all ten very large and vicious looking demons walked into Adoni’s bedroom, luckily Barbatos and Adoni had already moved into her bedroom, and it was also lucky that Barbatos had conjured some clothes for them. Now she stood at full height, dressed in a long black corset gown with red detailing, her aura crackled around her like a roaring flame, looking like the perfect noble lady she was. “My Lord has sent you to guard this house, I will expect nothing less than perfect soldiers, Patrol the Perimeter, and I want a detailed report every two hours. You’re dismissed.” She said, her tone matching even Diavolo’s tone, when he holds court. 

The guards bowed towards Adoni and Barbatos and then filed out of her house. Barbatos also bowed and then walked into the portal while it quickly dissipated. She was in for a long night, luckily she was fully rested.

While Diavolo awaited for Barbatos to appear, he stood to his full height and walked towards the corner of his office which had a mini pantry. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of top shelf Demonus. He walked towards his desk and filled the two glasses to which he placed one down on the other side for Barbatos when he arrived and he placed the bottle next to him as he sat down. He gripped the wine cup near the bottom as he swirled the liquid within before taking a sip of it. It helped calm his frayed nerves for the moment. Once Barbaros arrived, he would offer him the other glass.

Barbatos appeared through the portal dressed in Royal Court clothing, but it was matching to Adoni’s dress, It was a black military style uniform with red accents, it was well known that the members of Diavolo’s court had their own entourage, and it was also well known Barbatos was in Adoni’s entourage. “I’m here My Lord.”

Lord Diavolo glanced towards Barbatos and spared a grin. He then motioned towards the seat as well as the Demonus sitting before the chair. “I am happy to hear you and Adoni are doing well and I do appreciate you looking after her, Barbatos,” he said in a sincere tone. “Please, sit, have a drink with me.” He offered before taking another sip of his beverage.

Barbatos took the seat and the cup of Demonus “It’s my pleasure Young Master.” Barbatos said then he dropped his formal speech. “I would do anything for you and for her, and I enjoy her company.” He took a sip of the drink, waiting patiently until Diavolo was ready to speak.

He quietly watched him and noted the change in his patterns, but it did not bother him. Once in a while, Diavolo enjoyed having company with people who were informal, it made them feel more relatable. He considered him silently before looking towards his cup. “I am happy to hear it, Barbatos. You have served me very well over the past millenniums, for that you have my gratitude, and my gratitude for watching over Adoni. She is very special indeed,” he nodded his head as he turned his gaze from the glass and back onto his steward.

“She is,” Barbatos says with a slip of his admiration for her reaching his voice, “But then, she is your blood after all. And I accept your gratitude, and I will continue to serve your family.”

“Thank you for that, it almost pains me to not tell her, but I know it is not my place to do so, I agreed that Saori will tell her in her own way,” he admitted as he thought back and nearly let this bit of detail slip. He gazed towards his glace with a subtle expression as he thought back on that conversation he had shared with her all those years ago.

“You’re thinking about the day Lady Saori adopted Adoni?” Barbatos asked, he couldn’t quite recall the day Diavolo was speaking of, but he hoped his memory was close.

Diavolo glanced back towards Barbatos and gently nodded his head. “I am, when she adopted Adoni, she told me she would tell her on her own terms, and I trust her. It was hard at first, but I respected her decisions. It would be something difficult to take in and I knew she would let her know when she was ready.”

“That is true, and I think Adoni will find out soon, Lady Saori gave her the journal. You remember the one, it has the sealed lock that can only be opened by a drop of the owner’s blood. Adoni was hugging it when I first got back to her house after seeing Saori was properly taken care of.”

“Yes, I remember it fondly, it was the journal I have given Saori after all,” he mentioned before taking another sip of his drink. He thought back of the events that happened that morning. It had almost felt like a century ago, the day had felt like it lasted forever. He closed his eyes gently before taking another sip. He was nowhere near buzzed, but he felt the relaxing sensation the Demonus caused him to feel.

“Adoni told me that Lady Saori spoke about the man who bought it for her, and how she looked like a schoolgirl with a crush. I know how well she took care of the journal all these years. That was your first date with Lady Saori in the Devildom, wasn’t it?”

He had a fond smile on his face. “That is right, I was taken with her the moment I laid my eyes on her. Naturally, such thoughts were frowned upon when it comes to demons and humans, but I have found myself to be rather fond of humans and their frail nature. Humans, as I see it, are like beautiful flowers… they are pure and delicate and must be taken well care of, otherwise, the flower withers and dies, much like a rose.” His eyes gleamed as he watched the glass. “The fault is my own, I knew that would be the case one day, but I couldn't help it.” He then frowned and adjusted in his seat, “right before she passed… Saori released me from our pact,” he spoke in a gentle tone as he leaned forward and gazed into his glass before taking another sip.

Barbatos’ eyes widened in shock, no wonder Diavolo was out of sorts, “That must have been incredibly painful… Especially if you didn’t want it broken, the backlash alone... “ Barbatos trailed off as he caught himself thinking about what would happen if he were in that situation and his wife released the pact. “I’m sorry My Lord…” He truly didn’t know what else to say about that.

He shook his head, “it is alright, Barbatos… it is a burden I will have to deal with. I will not make this mistake again,” he trailed off. “It was painful, it is painful.” He added as he swirled his half empty cup around. “But, tell me, what did Adoni tell you, what did she hear about the events that had happened today?” He turned his attention away from his glass and onto Barbatos. He had a tight lipped frown over his face. He knew he was way out of line, and he needed to know the details of what was said, that way, he could shed some light on the situation. He knew Rayne was a timid girl and might even paint a picture as if it was her fault. She was not at all to blame in this situation.

Barbatos looked away from Diavolo’s golden gaze trying to form his words properly, “Well, I wasn’t told what was said. I overheard everything as I was sitting with Adoni on her bed, and was trying to make her eat dinner…” Barbatos then recounted everything he had overheard, but left out the details about what he and Adoni were doing during the conversation.

“Adoni was shocked that Luke called her that in front of you, but she assumed you only got as upset as you did because he insulted a noble. Though both her and Rayne are starting to realize that you actually Loved Saori as more than just a lover.” Barbatos paused to wait for Diavolo’s reaction.

“I see,” he nodded. It appeared he only heard what happened based on how Adoni responded to Rayne as he tended to her. “Well, that is the half of it…” he glanced down slightly. It was strange how Rayne was able to pick up on it. He then took a deep breath. “I will tell you what happened, that way you know the truth of it,” he said with a heavy heart. He then began to explain what happened starting with the moment he arrived home up until his former apology. 

“I figured I only heard half of it. But I didn’t tell you how everything made Adoni feel. She shattered her tv with energy because of how Rayne was left unattended and even though they were scrapes, just the fact Rayne got hurt at all made her break the giant window by her bed, I ended up having to suppress her aura again . I honestly think Adoni would have destroyed those Lesser Demons, if you hadn’t.”

“Honestly… I am not too surprised. I can feel how close they are even though they just met. They are forming a tight bond. It was a bad situation, and one that will not happen again. I feel everyone understood the severity of the moment. I will not have Adoni or Rayne go through anything like this. Not again.” He leaned back into his chair and took another sip of his drink, albeit it was a bigger sip yet. He did not mention the conversation he held with Rayne in regards to how he was feeling or how he tended to her wounds as well as the conversation they shared when he walked her home.

“I agree, I never want to see them hurt either.” The Demonus hadn’t affected Barbatos, but he was beginning to feel warm, so he took off the military style coat he was wearing and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt as well. “I’m actually considering asking Adoni to make a pact with me since both of them have been in far more danger than I’ve even foreseen, and it’s only the first week of school.” Barbatos added, in a matter-of-fact way that hid the full reason why he thought of making a pact with Adoni.

Diavolo nodded as he agreed wholeheartedly with his assessment. For Adoni, not only was it because she was his granddaughter, but also a human in his program. He had a special connection with her, but when it came to Rayne. She was just another human, but after seeing what he had seen, he would make sure she would never be hurt again. It did not matter his mindset at the time, although he would prefer to deal with things in a more peaceful manner, should it happen again, which he would ensure it would not. He had already promised her this.

When Barbatos removed his coat and began to unbutton his shirt, Diavolo noticed the marks upon his neck. His pupils changed only slightly and he did not change his demeanor. Then as he spoke he looked towards Barbatos and listened intently. Even as he spoke, Diavolo could tell his intentions. It was his power, he could tell if someone was either lying or hiding something when they spoke. At this point, he understood his feelings towards Adoni. He finished off his glass and set it onto the desk. Then he filled it up once more.

“Would you like any more, Barbatos?” He asked him as he raised the bottle slightly and watched him carefully.

“I would like another glass, please.” Barbatos took the glass and but his mind kept wandering, he did want to protect Adoni, but then he felt like he didn’t need to, because of who she was, but his mind kept spiraling.

Diavolo then took his glass and refilled it. He remained quiet for the time being before he handed his glass to him. “Barbatos,” he spoke his name gently. “I can see why you would want to make a pact to protect Adoni.” He stopped for just a moment. He took a sip of his own Demonus before continuing on. “How long have you been in love with her?” He looked up and watched him. He did not look angry but he did have a serious look upon his face.

Barbatos met Diavolo’s eyes, and he didn’t hesitate to respond, “Since after what they did to her, five years ago, well more like four years and nine months ago.” Barbatos’ eyes flared when he thought of those boys. “At first I didn’t realize what it was, I thought it was just me worrying about her like an older brother, but last year when she turned eighteen is when I realized it. But I will walk away if you ask me too.”

“I see…” he spoke in a serious tone. He had suspicions of this, but he was never too sure. He sighed and leaned back, “if there is anything I have learned from this, Barbatos, it is to be very careful. I would not want to see either of you hurt.” He began. He was thinking carefully and choosing his words wisely. “Do you know if she returns the feelings that you currently hold for her?”

“In all honesty, I don’t think so. I know she’s physically attracted to me, but I doubt she actually loves me. And when I see her with the others she gives them looks, like she’s never given me. Do I wish she looked at me like that? Yes.”

Lord Diavolo nodded as he understood what he meant. “The matters of the heart can be difficult, this is for sure. I cannot say anything on her behalf, for she is able to choose who she wishes to be with.” He spoke carefully. Did he wish the best for Barbatos? Yes. He also wanted the best for Adoni. It was not his place to decide who she would settle with. “But, even though I cannot say anything on this matter, when it comes to loving a human, be very careful. You have to expect to lose them eventually, even though she has demon blood and celestial blood, her life expectancy is only a millennium. It is longer than a human, although her human blood is the reason she will perish eventually.” 

He looked down. “I chose to love a human, knowing the risks. And as you can see from this morning, it did hurt. It hurt a lot. With this in mind, and with Adoni refusing the title of Princess, I need to find a way to make an heir. For the Devildom. I had hopes with Saori, this would be possible, but for particular reasons, it did not work out.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “This is why it has dawned on me, a human would be incompatible and I am truly realizing this now. So even though she will live longer, in a millennium, are you prepared to face that, should she ever return her feelings for you?” He looked up towards Barbatos and met his gaze.

“If Adoni wishes it I will face any price. I love her, My Lord. She’s my Evangeline, my heart.” Barbatos said with complete honesty and love.

He knew he was being honest and he nodded his head. “Alright, I believe you,” he took in a deep breath as he felt a bit of a somber mood take over. It was a difficult feeling, he had been released from his pact and the human he loved dearly. He had offered her to become a demon herself in order to rule the Devildom together, but for many reasons, she had refused. Instead, he had settled on making a pact with her for the remainder of her years. 

Barbatos noticed the shift in the room and pulled out his D.D.D “By the way, your granddaughter is the perfect actress, look how she commanded your soldiers. It was amusing.” Barbatos then showed Diavolo the video he took before leaving Amara Manor.

His eyes averted from his glass and onto the D.D.D., it caused him to chuckle as he smiled and shook his head. “She is definitely my granddaughter, neither of us can deny that,” his tension eased slightly as he watched. Yeah, she would make a great princess. However, Diavolo respected her wishes when she had declined the title. “I am happy to see how she is taking to all of this, it makes me all that much more proud of her,” he said in full earnest as he sat back in his chair and took another sip of his wine.

Barbatos joined him for another glass, and they sat in silence for awhile. Barbatos’ mind flickering back to Adoni, who was now probably going through her grandmother’s files, her favorite music playing in the background, and her chewing on her pen cap like she usually does when she’s focused. Barbatos sighed to himself then he held his glass up in cheers before drinking it.


	5. Protection Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! Addi's gone back to the human world? What in the Devildom will happen next?!

Lucifer and Rayne were sitting in Lucifer’s secret study once dinner was concluded. They had been quiet for just a moment which caused Rayne’s mind to wander while her gaze was set towards the fire. He had said she was not in trouble, but he had not said anything as of yet. It only caused her chest to tighten with anxiety. What did he need to speak with her about? She was still tired and needed a bath before she went to bed, but she did not dare push the subject.

Finally, Lucifer leaned over his desk and pressed his elbows over the top and pressed his clasped hands against his lips and considered her for a moment. Once he had collected his thoughts, he lowered his hands while keeping his ruby eyes on her form. “Rayne, what happened today was inexcusable. The fault is within the child angel and you are in no shape or form to be blamed for it.” He began carefully considering his words as he did not want to appear as cross with her, “you should not have been left alone to walk home from school, and we will ensure it never happens again.” He made his point plain.

As he spoke, Rayne watched quietly and met his gaze. Her initial anxiety slowly disappeared as she watched him. He always spoke with such a stern and serious air, but she knew at this point that he was not angry with her, which was a relief. The last time she was in the study was when Adoni, Satan, and she were in trouble for staying out too late which caused the attack from the Nocturnal Ones. 

“With that being said, I do hope you take my words seriously when I say that if anything happens and you find yourself in trouble, let me know, if you cannot get to me, use your D.D.D.” he pressed on. He slightly adjusted himself in his seat as he felt a bit of discomfort in what he was about to say. “The situation with Luke had gotten out of hand, and I feel that I should apologize for my behavior towards you when you defended him. You were not necessarily in the wrong on that part.”

His eyes broke the gaze he held with her and he glanced over the top of his desk. Then his gaze fell onto her bandaged knees. It appeared Lord Diavolo had taken it upon himself to tend to her injuries, this was probably something he should have done, if only not to take up Lord Diavolo’s time in his time of grieving, but he knew it could not be helped, he was ordered away once the apology was made. He knew that Lord Diavolo had done this because he noticed the bandages even before she sat down for dinner.

Since it was silent, she felt he was allowing her to speak on the matter. She bit her lower lip for a moment as she looked towards the ground. It took her a moment to muster up the courage to speak, “It is as you said before, I should have taken your words to heart and messaged you before the barrier had expired. The reason I didn’t is because I did not want to interrupt your meeting, I knew it was important.” She spoke softly and raised her face towards him once more.

The moment her head raised, his eyes met her gaze and he considered her words. “What is most important is your safety.” He began, but caught himself. “The safety of Adoni and you take precedence, if either of you are severely harmed during your stay here, it reflects poorly on the exchange program. It is my mission to see to it that the program succeeds, if only to properly bring the three realms together as Lord Diavolo envisions.” He replied in his usual manner.

Rayne fidgeted a little with her hands as they lay over her lap. It was not until this point that she realized that bit of information. It was not too surprising, considering how mild-mannered she was, she hardly spoke up when it came to certain situations she found uncomfortable, save for earlier when she somehow found the courage to throw herself between two demons and Luke.

“I hope you realize the dangers that exist here against your life, it will not happen again, and if you do find yourself in this situation, you will call me. I will drop anything I am doing and I will come to your aid, do you understand?” He spoke clearly, he wanted to make sure she understood his every word.

She nodded slowly, “yes, sir, I understand,” she took a deep breath and released it slowly. She was not in trouble, but she was to learn this lesson he was explaining. He was always rather serious when it came to any affair he was attending and she already learned rather quickly that when it came to Lord Diavolo’s interests, he prioritized them over anything else.

Lucifer then pulled back from his desk and sat back into his seat slightly, “good girl, I am glad to see that you understand. I am sure you are tired, so go ahead and get ready for bed. You are excused,” he nodded his head towards the door to gesture that the meeting had been concluded and she was able to leave.

Rayne nodded once more, and again, she felt a warm sensation from inside when he had used that phrase ‘good girl’ once more. She could not explain it, but she rather enjoyed hearing it. It made her feel she was doing the right thing, and that is all she ever wanted to do. She stood up and slightly bowed her head, even though she was told it was unnecessary, she could not help it. She then turned towards the door to take her leave.

Lucifer’s eyes remained on her form as she walked away. She still had the tears and debris on her from the attack and it led him to wonder why she did not change or clean up before dinner, then again, he was sure she needed a nap or a way to relax her mind before she made her way to dinner. His gaze only pulled away once the door was closed. He then lowered his head and pressed his clasped hands against his forehead and exhaled deeply before he closed his eyes.

Adoni was in the Library, she was looking over documents and other files her grandmother had. She was currently looking at a list of assets. It had Adoni’s car, Amara Manor and a few other things listed on it.

Adoni put down the paper and laid her head on her desk, her head hurt from all the reading. She sighed and pulled out her D.D.D, there were a bunch of messages, asking how she was from various brothers, all wanting an update.

She scrolled through her messages, only stopping at two messages, one from Satan and one from Levi. She hovered over the call button, not sure which to contact first. She closed her eyes and clicked on a contact before placing it on her ear and then opening her eyes. The person on the other end picked up rather quickly. 

“Kitten, I’m so glad you called. I was just thinking about you. How are you doing?”

“Oh SaiSai, good evening. I guess I’m doing the best I can, given the circumstances.” Adoni blushed deeply when Satan said he was thinking about her, but she tried to ignore it.

“Well that’s good I suppose. What have you been doing, my Little Kitten? I was starting to get worried since I haven’t heard from you all day.” Satan would deny it but he had been sitting impatiently in his chair fidgeting for several hours waiting to hear from Adoni. He did see that she read his messages earlier.

Adoni blushed again as she felt a twinge in her bite marks at his question, as if they were sentient and aware another man that wasn’t their giver, was talking to Adoni. “Oh, uh I slept most of the afternoon. Then I had dinner, and a bath.” and in between those times had Barbatos take me five or six times. “ After Barbatos left, I just started going through old documents and files. But I admit I need a break from that because my head was starting to hurt.”

Satan noticed Adoni had hesitated on her answer, and while he was curious he brushed it off because he was just happy to talk to her.

“Well maybe I can help with that, How about we play a little game? Tell me is there a Library at your house?”

Adoni smiled, it seemed he didn’t notice her hesitation, “Yes, I’m actually in the Library right now. And sure I’ll try a game. What do I need to do, SaiSai?”

“Kitten, I want you to go to the fourth book case and grab a book from the fourth shelf. Tell me when you get the book.”

“Yes Sir, Lord Satan.” Adoni said with a chuckle, not fully registering what she just did. 

Satan shivered in delight when she called him Sir and Lord Satan, which he filed away for later use. “That’s my Kitten.” He purred into the D.D.D then he waited for her to get the book.

Adoni had left the phone on the desk in case she needed both hands, as some books were huge tomes, so she didn’t hear Satan’s praise. Once she had the book she brought it to the desk. 

“Okay, Sir I have the book. Now what do I need to do?” Adoni said as she sat down and picked up her phone once more. 

“Good Kitten. Now I want you to open the book to a random page and read the first paragraph to me.”

Adoni blushed when he said she was a Good Kitten, but then she did as she was told. “Yes Sir.” Adoni placed the phone between her ear and shoulder before opening the book and picking a page, then she began to read. “A deal with a demon (also known as a compact or pact with a demon) is a cultural motif in European Folklore, best exemplified by the legend of Faust and the figure of Mephistopheles, as well as being elemental to many Christian traditions. According to traditional Christian belief about witchcraft, the pact is between a person and A Greater Demon or a lesser demon. The person offers a price in exchange for diabolical favours. Those favours vary by the tale, but tend to include youth, knowledge, wealth, fame, or power.”

“Well that’s a very specific passage. Kitten, do you know about pacts?” Satan asked, his face held a curious look, but just brushed it off. 

“No Sir. I don’t think I’ve actually read this book yet. Can you tell me more about them?” Adoni asked and then she spent the next couple of hours being taught about pacts. All the while Satan was smiling as he got to share his knowledge, especially being able to share his knowledge with his Kitten.

Once Rayne left Lucifer’s office and headed towards the staircase, she felt a big yawn coming. She stretched and felt her back pop slightly as she yawned. She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and turned the corner. She gasped as she nearly bumped into Beel. “Oh! I am sorry Beel, I did not see you there. What is wrong? I thought you all went to bed,” She stopped and craned her neck to look into his face. Boy, she was not sure if she would ever get used to how tall he is.

“Rayne, hey,” he said as he turned to face her. He felt shy at that moment, but he swallowed his nerves and thought of the words he wanted to say to her. “Listen, I need to speak to you about something, it is very important,” he said in a serious voice.

Her brows furrowed as she felt the dread of anxiety again, but she calmed it down. Lately, she had been getting worked up over nothing ever since the incident. “Okay, I am listening,” she spoke gently as she kept her gaze onto his face. 

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. How was he going to present his idea to her? He reached down slightly and gripped her tiny hands in his larger hands. “I am sorry. Your life was in danger, and I was not there to help you. I feel really bad, I promised to keep you safe, and I failed.” He spoke in a low tone with a look of sorrow as a guilty pang shot through his body. “I should have been there,” he continued on slowly.

Rayne’s eyes widened and she felt sadness from within at his words. “No, Beel, it is not your fault, no in the slightest!” Her eyes began to water as she felt the pain he felt within himself. “I should have been more responsible, I should have messaged Lucifer as he told me to do in the first place, you are not at all to blame.” She shook her head and walked in closer to him. She did not want him to feel a single ounce of guilt over this.

Beel kept watching her with great sadness in his eyes. He examined how her socks were torn and the dirt over her uniform. “You cannot blame yourself for that, I know you felt it would have bothered him if you did, you were scared.” He began to explain. “But, Rayne, when you are in trouble, I want to be the one to save you. I promised to keep you safe and from now on I will,” he said as he steeled his resolve. “Rayne, there is a way I can keep you safe,” he bit the inside of his lower lip for a moment as he hesitated.

She gazed up into his eyes, she remained quiet as she wondered what he was talking about. From what she knew he had said he would keep her safe, but what was he talking about when he mentioned there was a way to do so?

“I want you to make a pact with me, Rayne…” he began gently. His hands tightened around hers gently as he squeezed them in a reassuring manner. How was he going to explain without scaring her?

“Huh? A pact?” She seemed a little confused at his words but she was interested in hearing more. She had heard about dealings with demons and the devil from her parents and the way she was raised. However, at this point, she knew better then to believe them and she would hear him out.

Beel took a deep breath and he knelt down to the ground, he wanted to refrained from her neck hurting too much from how far she had craned her head back. This way, he only needed to glance up slightly to keep her purple eyes within her purple-pink gaze. “If we share a pact, then you and I will be bound together. If you are in trouble again, I will be able to sense it, I will be able to find you within a moment's notice, and I can keep you safe, no matter what happens.” He explained. He knew that her and Adoni were to be constantly watched, but he would not let any more mishaps happen. He needed to make sure she was safe, she was precious to him after all.

Her cheeks flushed at his words, “so… if we make a pact, you can tell if I am in danger?” she asked gently. She did not know this was how it went and it sounded much nicer than what she heard from the past. “Well, what does it require? It… doesn’t require my soul, does it?” She asked, she felt foolish, but from what she knew, making deals with the devil, or demons, meant her soul would be damned.

He shook his head while holding her gaze. “No, Rayne. With some demons, they might require it. But what I care most is your safety and protection, I am not going to ask you for your soul. I need nothing from you in that regard.” He explained. From this perspective, it was true, however, what was necessary to create the pact was another story.

“I need nothing from you in return, Rayne. There is only one thing,” he continued to explain and he looked down a bit. He saw the bandages on her knees and it only further pushed him. He looked up into her eyes once more with a determined look in his eyes. “In order for a demon and a human to make a pact, there must be some sort of bonding between them…” he explained. He hoped that she understood, but he had a feeling that she would not.

“Oh, you mean like… boyfriend and girlfriend?” she blushed at the idea. All the blood ran to her cheeks as the idea of dating a demon was something she was still trying to comprehend. She knew, now, that it happened in the past. Lord Diavolo had taken a human lover, and he was the Prince of Hell,” I… I don’t know Beel, I never had a boyfriend before, I don't even know what to do in a situation like that,” she felt a bit of anxiety at the idea.

Oh boy. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought. However, he remained patient. “No, Rayne, not quite.” He closed his eyes for a moment and calmed his nerves. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and continued speaking, “the bond we must share is of an intimate nature. We have to… we have to share a bed together.” He looked into her eyes, he wanted to see if it was clicking. It was not. He frowned and looked down as his cheeks flushed. “We have to have sex.”

The moment the words came out of her mouth, she remembered what Adoni had told her. The moment she woke up aroused from the dream she had, she remembered how Adoni explained why her body was behaving that way and what she needed to do to quell the urge. She had to either have sex or relieve it herself. This made her remember that day and her cheeks turned cherry red.

“I… I… I…” she stuttered, she was beyond flustered but he kept a reassuring grip on her hands. “I don’t know, Beel… I never even kissed before,” he eyes lowered slightly. She felt extremely nervous and shy at that moment. The images in the book and the explanations were a lot to comprehend. It was something she was supposed to wait until marriage to do. However, everything she had learned appeared to be wrong, was this one of those things?

“I am not going to make you if you do not want to, Rayne, I just wanted to let you know. I care about you and your safety, and I am not saying that to convince you. It is all up to you,” he spoke gently. He could tell she was scared, he could sense it. Her aura was thin and fragile and he tried to comfort her. “Just… think about it. If you are not ready, then I will not make you. I only want your best interest and I want to keep you safe the best way I can.” He explained in the most sincere way possible. 

She took a moment to take a deep breath in. This hit her rather suddenly and she did not know how to feel about it. Rayne could tell he was telling the truth, he had been nothing but kind and protective of her. She never sensed or felt any malice from within him. It was a lot to process. She nodded her head slowly, “Okay… okay I will… I will think about it,” she said in a very timid matter. 

Beel closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Okay, good, I am glad. I want to keep you safe,” he stated again. He felt he could not express that bit enough. “I am sure you would want to take a bath before you go to bed,” he spoke in less of a question and more of a statement.

Rayne nodded slowly, “yes, I feel rather filthy after all of today's events, I was planning on taking a bath before falling asleep.

He nodded and looked down. “Okay. Rayne, whatever you decide, I will respect. But since Adoni is not here, I want you to stay with me tonight. I have two beds…” he paused when he offered this. Even though it was true, he had two beds, he never would think of letting anyone including himself sleep on the other bed. It did not matter, he would make it work. “I just do not want you to feel alone,” he added quietly.

At his question she flushed again and thought about it for a second. He said he had two beds, so she would have a place to sleep, but the idea of sleeping in the same room as a man made her nervous. Then again, the previous night Asmo shared a bed with Adoni and they were in the same room. She did consider this, and she also noted Beel’s kind nature. She knew he would not do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. “Thank you, Beel, for caring about my safety. I guess, I would not mind sleeping in your room,” she admitted gently, and she was telling the truth.

Beel felt relieved from her answer as he looked down. This was good enough. This would ease his mind knowing that Rayne would not be alone after such a dreadful day. His hands pulled out of hers, both palms were sweaty, and he leaned forward and pulled her into a big hug. He closed his eyes and laid his head over her chest slightly towards her collarbone, he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. 

The hug took her a bit off guard, but she was getting used to the fact that Beel enjoyed hugging and she did find herself liking it. She gently wrapped her arms gently around his head since she did not wish to smother him. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the warmth of the hug for a moment. Once a few moments passed he pulled away.

“I will walk you to your room, I will wait outside and then show you to my room, but take your time, do not hurry on my account.” Beel spoke gently as he stood up. He led her to her room quietly and felt a little at ease. He felt better because he knew he wanted to do something to keep her safe and calm, if it meant making sure she was safe in his room, then so be it.

Rayne nodded and turned to him once they made it to her door, she looked up into his face and smiled gently. “Thank you, Beel, I will not be long,” she spoke softly before she turned and walked into her room. She shut the door and pressed her back against it slightly. Her cheeks were hot and her chest was slightly heaving. She could not believe what had just happened. She felt nervous, she felt warm, she felt confused. 

Rayne grabbed her D.D.D. before she walked into her bathroom. She pulled her school uniform off until she stood naked before her mirror and she flushed. If she made a pact with Beel, it meant he would see all of her. She trembled with embarrassment at the thought and drew her a nice hot bath, but not too hot. She then dialed Adoni’s number before filling the bath with some bubble bath. Rayne then unwrapped the bandages from her knees and she looked at her knees, for the most part the scrapes were gone, all that was left was pink which showed where it was healing.

She settled gently into the bath and felt nervous as she waited for Adoni to pick up, she truly hoped she was not bothering her. Her leg began to shake underwater until the phone clicked. Upon Adoni’s greeting, Rayne could not hold back. Even though Adoni might not have known the conditions, she couldn't help herself. “Adoni… Beel wants to make a pact with me!” her cheeks burned as she admitted this. Of course, she might not even know why it was a big deal, but Rayne was not thinking straight.

"Well that's um, a stronger pact requires sex? But depending on the demon making the pact all that is required is an intimate action, such as a kiss.? Am I getting that right?" Adoni asked Satan.

"Well yes, like with Levi or me for example, we would need just a kiss from you if we entered a pact, but if you were to enter a pact with say Asmo for example, it would require sex"

"Okay, that makes sense." Adoni said in contemplation, but then her call waiting beep went off and she looked at it, it was just a call from, 🦋 "Satan I have to go, Rayne is calling." 

"Alright Kitten I'll talk to you later. Stay safe." He then hung up and Adoni answered Rayne's call.

"Wait, what? Beel wants you to make a pact with him? Oh um, Satan and I were just talking about pacts, does he require something of you?" Adoni asked not knowing how much Beel would require, and it made her heart race for Rayne, especially after what happened that morning.

It took her a moment to realize how rushed she sounded and she tried to calm down. She closed her eyes, "well, I asked him if he needed my soul or something, he doesn't," she said with a sigh of relief. "But, well… he said that making the pact means…" she looked to the side of her tub as she remembered a phrase he mentioned, "well, I have to… Share… I have to share his bed," she murmured and pressed her lips tightly. "He said the choice is up to me. But… oh, Adoni, he was so sad. He blamed himself for what happened…" she spoke gently as she stared at the side of the tub. She has many conflicted feelings.

"Well Chochana, what do you want to do? Because from what you said his type of pact requires Sex? He shouldn't blame himself for that, if any one is at fault it's the ones who decided to go after you, but they already paid their price." Adoni didn't know exactly what to say, she had never been in a situation such as this.

As Adoni asked her question, Rayne sat quietly. She stared at the bubbles that were floating on the top of the water in silent contemplation. "Well, I am not sure… he seems sincere and I agree he shouldn't blame himself. But, I am not against making a pact, per se… it is just. Well, as I told you. I was raised with the belief that… se… sex should wait until after marriage. I am worried about that part, I don't know how to do any of those things…" she chewed on her lower lip gently.

"Chochana, sex is not really learned, it's instictual, meaning even if you don't know in your mind what to do, your body does, and it will hurt a little since it's your first time and there'll be a little blood, but it's only for a second. If you choose to do this, I believe Beel will be gentle with you. Though based on his size and physique, he's probably going to be rather large, which might be intimidating, but you'll be okay."

She heard every word and it caused her cheeks to flush. She knew that Beel had a gentle nature, she could tell with his touches when he comforted her and held her. It was still a lot to take in, but the conversation as well as the dream she had the previous night caused her to feel warm, which did not help from the warm bath. “Okay… I believe you…” her eyes dropped and she was quiet for a moment, she appreciated the silence. “Okay… I am going to do it, Adoni,” she trembled as she closed her eyes.

"Alright Chochana, but he's not careful I will vaporize him. And if you guys need protection, like a condom, I have an unopened box for larger sized males in my nightstand drawer."

Rayne gave a nervous chuckle, condoms? “Oh… okay… I will look,” she spoke softly. She then closed her eyes, “well, thank you Adoni, I appreciate it. Well.. I am going to let you go now. Thank you…” she was more than grateful for her help. It eased her, but only a bit. She was still nervous, but if it ended in her favor in the end, then it was worth it, right? However, what drove her was how sad he looked, he seemed to really care for her and wanted her to be safe.

"If you do get the box it's called AkumaDixs. It should be right inside the nightstand. Goodnight Rayne and take care of yourself." Adoni was worried for her friend, but it was Beel, so she was alright with it. Though he's probably going to ask where Rayne got those condoms, Adoni thought with a chuckle.

Rayne nodded, “Alright, I will look… good night Adoni,” she spoke gently before she hung up and looked down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After she pulled the stopper from the tub, she stood up and began to dry her body off and padded towards her night clothes. Before she walked into the room she had grabbed a new pair of panties and a nightshirt. She dressed herself and turned towards the mirror. Her purple eyes gazed held her mirrored gaze. She grabbed her brush and brushed out the knots from her hair, however, the bubble bath made her hair relatively soft.

She was ready, well, as ready as she could be. Rayne nodded at herself in the mirror before she walked from the bathroom and towards Adoni’s night stand. Her cheeks were flushed and the flush traveled all over her body. The unknowns worried her, but she was determined to see this to the end. She opened the drawer and located the box. She looked through it until she found the size that Adoni mentioned, it was the largest size within the pack and her jaw clenched. Okay, you can do this.

After she collected the packaged rubber she held it within her hand, which was trembled. She grabbed her wrist to calm herself before she turned and walked towards the door. She knew Beel was waiting. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out, she was still shy about being seen in her nightgown, even if she knew she was going to be disrobed soon. She shook the thought from her mind as she walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her. After she turned her head, she saw Beel watching her, his cheeks were slightly pink.

Beel was feeling nervous. Not necessarily about her answer, but if she agreed, he knew he would have to take great care to not hurt her. He crossed the distance towards her and nodded gently. He would not press her for an answer, he would let her tell him in her own time. “Alright, let’s go, Rayne,” he spoke gently before reaching out and gripping her hand within his own. He turned and led her to his room. He had already had a shower before dinner so the days filth had already been washed from his body.

She was silent as she gripped her hand within his and let him lead her into the room. The door was shut behind them as she followed him and he led her to the bed. He did not make a move, he simply sat down and she followed along. She sat next to him and turned her head to look into his face. They were simply silent for a moment as she took the moment to regain her composure.

He could not deny it, Beel was nervous. He did not want to push her and he could not bring himself to ask her. However, the silence and anticipation in the air made him feel nervous. After he heaved a heavy sigh, he turned to face Rayne, “Rayne…” he began, he felt his throat tighten slightly. He had to remain in control of himself, he was the one who would lead her should she agree to make the pact.

“I will do it, Beel,” she finally said. His words broke the tension in the air and she knew she had to give him an answer. He was so kind and sweet to her about the moment and she felt more reassured after her conversation with Adoni. “I will make a pact with you,” she felt even more nervous as she spoke it, but she would stay true to her word. She did like him and despite her sheltered upbringing, she wanted to learn about this new experience with someone she was comfortable with. She was comfortable with Beel.

After hearing her words, he was pleasantly surprised, but he slowly nodded as he looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. He had a mixture of emotions swelling from within him. While it was true that he was doing this to create a pact that would keep her safe, he could not deny the strong pull he felt inside of himself when it came to her. “You are sure about this, Rayne?” he needed to be sure she was entirely sure and consented completely.

“I am,” she said with a nod. She was sure and completely willing, but she had to remember Adoni’s words. She had to follow her instincts and go with what she was feeling. However, she was unable to find the courage to make the first move. Her hands laid over her lap gently and her hands were slightly trembling. 

“I will never hurt you, Rayne, please trust me,” he whispered as he reached out and took her hand within his and he leaned in. He pulled her hand against his chest and held it there as his strong lips pressed gently over her soft lips, slowly pressing a kiss against her. It started out as soft and tender at first, his eyes closed and he took in the scent of her clean skin from the bath she had taken. His other hand raised and pressed gently against the back of her head.

Rayne sighed softly as she felt his lips against her, she had no choice but to let him take the lead, she had never kissed before, and she had already told him this. She could feel how gentle he was at first and she pressed her lips against his as well, her eyes closed as well and she let the feelings take over her body. The dream she had rushed over her head and she felt her body slightly heat up.

After they kissed for a moment, Beel gently pulled her small frame into his lap. He never pulled his lips away from hers as he gently settled her into his lap, he felt the heat within his body rise but he restrained himself for the time being. Once he had her straddling his lap, he pulled her gently against his strong body. His hands raised and pressed against her back as he kept her body flush with his own. 

A soft sound escaped her mouth and into the kiss as she felt her body over his, it was a new sensation and she felt the blush on her cheeks spread to the back of her neck. The small hairs on the back of her head began to rise as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed even closer over his body.

Finally, Beel gently began to part his lips and slowly deepened the kiss, he kept a slow pace so she would be comfortable with it. He could tell she was inexperienced with kissing and he would gently guide her. His hands gently rubbed up and down her back which she felt through the thin material of the fabric. His hands felt every detail and divots on her back from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. His tongue slowly pressed forward to get a taste of her mouth. His excitement became apparent within his pants but he did not shy away, this was all a part of the experience. Slowly, he turned her over and laid her on the back and he hovered over her gently. He cradled her head gently as the kiss deepened even more.

Rayne was able to keep up despite the feelings she began to experience. There were shocks up and down her spine and it never quelled even as he laid her down and hovered over her form. Her body was heating up as her arms continued to grip his body. Her hand slowly raised up and she ran her hands through his bright orange hair. 

Beel then pulled away to allow her to catch her breath. His cheeks were a soft red as he pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. He was breathing heavy and he felt a new hunger from within. The only thing he desired was her. He would take it slow and make sure to watch out for each expression she made. From what he could tell, she was doing well enough. 

He could smell the lust slowly forming from between her thighs and it prompted him to press one more kiss against her lips as he slowly used his elbows and knees to lower himself over her body. He would keep her shirt on, for now. He did not want to make her too self conscious so early on in their passion. He stopped when he settled himself between her knees and he gently widened them enough to where he could fit while making sure she was situated comfortably. 

She missed the kiss against her lips but she let her eyes follow him, her cheeks were hot and her chest was heaving. Rayne did not know what he was about to do, but she kept watch over him as he moved.

His eyes finally tore from her eyes as he lowered his head and pressed a few kisses against her thighs as he slowly raised her night shirt where the hem was just over the middle of her hips. He flashed his tongue over her thighs and listened for every reaction from her. She began moaning and it only urged him further. He held back his urge as he smelled the lust right at its source. His lips dragged over her thighs and they trailed along her flesh and upwards towards her panties.

Rayne shivered from every touch, every application of his moves over her body. She could not believe the sounds she was making from his actions, but as Adoni said, she allowed her natural reactions to proceed forward. Her hips trembled slightly as she felt his breath and lips over her flesh, her hips moved gently and she could feel another wet spot forming against her panties.

Beel saw the spot and he slowly raised her nightshirt higher and kept it over the top of her panties. He pressed a kiss against the spot gently and closed his eyes. The flavors of her spot caused the sensations within his body to heighten as he felt the growth continue to harden within his sweatpants. He flashed his tongue over her gently and heard her moans grow louder. His arms wrapped around her thighs and held her gently as his fingertip brushed over the outer parts of her thighs.

She raised her head up and looked at him for a moment, the sensation of immodesty began to fade as she felt herself getting lost in the new found lust within her body. She let every reaction take over her body and she closed her eyes and felt lost with the new feeling as she tilted her head back over his pillow. She bit her lower lip as she felt another moan.

He felt her body relax and tense in the moment but her moans were what led him along. He pulled his head back and pulled her panties down slowly and removed them, he moved them down her luscious thighs to her knees and then finally pulled them down over her ankles until they fell to the floor. Now there was nothing obstructing him from his intended goal. He pressed his lips gently against the soaked slit and he felt a hungry groan escape his lips as he tasted her entirely. His tongue slowly flashed out and pressed in between her slit and he dragged it over her stiffened bud.

Her moans grew louder and her hips began to squirm. She felt new needs and new desires going over her body. No matter what, she did not want him to stop. Her thighs parted and she bent her knees which placed her thighs against his cheeks. He did not seem to mind as he continued to go to work. She never read or heard about this, but it felt so good, she did not care!

The moans and movements she made were all good signs. His tongue moved faster and rubbed against every inch of her treasure. He closed his eyes as she wrapped his arms under her thighs and gripped her hips to pull her closer to him as he tasted everything she had. His tongue pressed down and into her hole. He needed to work it and relax it to the best of his abilities to prepare her for what was to come. At this moment, he was more than content with tasting her and making her squirm. Beel began to feel hot and he pulled back only to sit up and remove his shirt. 

Rayne’s eyes opened and her face burned from her lust and she opened her eyes which were glazed over. She was as he removed his shirt and she admired his fit physique. But she only had a few moments to enjoy the view before he dove back in between her thighs, his mouth moved over her with a hungered intent. His tongue dragged deep within her and he spent quite a while doing this, his tongue pressing and prodding and moving over her clit. He heard how her moans picked up as well as her panting and he could feel she was close to her release.

This made him become more relentless while keeping mind of her comfort as he raised a finger and gently pressed his digit within her tight folds and pressed into her slowly. His mouth stayed over her slit and his tongue swirled around it as he began to slowly pressed deeper within her. Her panting had picked up and her hips squirmed gently once he was buried into her to his first knuckle. He had big fingers so he would be careful while warming her up.

Her mouth opened as she gasped from feeling the new sensation inside of her tight entrance. She looked down towards his face but she did not want him to stop, she wanted more. She bit her lower lip as she felt him pump into her slowly at first, he curled his finger gently before pressing past the first knuckle and he ventured deeper within her. This caused her body to tremble, her skin felt as if it was on fire!

Beel quickened the pace of his finger and began to gently suck her clit, she was so close, he wanted her to feel her first release before he continued. He finally pressed his finger until he was knuckle deep and he then began to pump faster. He felt how she contracted and pulsated over his finger and he continued on. He pulled back slightly to look up at her face to see the expressions she was making. So far, so good.

A fire began to build up within her body and she was shaking, she reached down and gripped the top of the comforter as her head began to turn from side to side. She made a soft squeal as she felt the dams from within burst forth and rush forward, her release gushing forward as she rode out her very first orgasm.

Once he felt it, he removed his finger and pressed his lips over her, his tongue soothed her newly stretched entrance as his tongue swirled around and took everything she had to offer. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. He was simply throbbing inside his pants and he had to pull back to recompose himself. He was panting and breathing hard as he held his head in between her thighs. He took the finger that had stroked her from within and licked it clean, her sweet juices were more than desirable, he could find himself becoming addicted if he was not careful.

After her release, she turned to face him as she panted. She enjoyed feeling his mouth over her but she knew there was more to come. Rayne watched as he slowly crawled over her body, his head hovered over hers as he leaned down for a kiss. His bare torso pressed down against her torso and he felt her full breasts against his body. They kiss for a little while longer before he pressed his hips ever so gently between her thighs, just to give her an idea of what he had for her. 

Rayne felt the mass within his sweatpants and it caused her to heat up. She knew nothing when it came to size differences when it came to this particular event, but it was rather daunting to say the least, but she would be ready for it, whatever it took.

They kissed for a few more moments before he gently took her by the shoulders and pulled her against his body. “I think it would be easier for you, if you were on top,” he explained tenderly. He felt her head nod and it was enough to allow him to slowly turn and lay on his back as her body was now over his. He watched her for a moment, “Rayne, can I take your shirt off?” he asked her gently.

Now that she was straddling him, she stared into his eyes. She nodded gently although she felt a little shy about what he was about to see. “Yes…” she spoke her consent softly and watched as his hands gripped the bottom of her shirt. She was sitting over his toned abs so he was able to reach out and pull the night shirt over her frame. It was thrown to the side and she sat on him, now completely nude.

His eyes drank in her form as he found himself feeling speechless. “Rayne… you are so beautiful,” he spoke softly and sincerely. His eyes spent only a few moments over her entire torso before looking up into her eyes. He then reached out and gently pulled her closer and into another heated kiss. He would make sure she felt good and he wanted to let her know how incredible she was, at least how incredible she was to him.

After they kissed for a few more moments, he carefully reached how from around her thighs and began to pull his pants down, it was about time. He worked her over a bit and knew it would help her. She was still heated and from what he could tell, she was still enjoying herself. He pulled away from the kiss and looked her in her eyes, “Rayne, are you completely sure about this?” he asked her softly. Now that she had a little taste, he needed to know she was completely prepared for what was to come.

“I am, Beel, I am completely sure,” she spoke in a soft whisper as she looked into his eyes. His pants were not completely down and she could feel him against her naked rears, there was something wet sliding against her skin as his head dragged slightly over her flesh. She bit her lower lip, her body was ramped up and wanted more. 

He watched her a few beats longer before he nodded, he had a bit of sweat over his forehead as he bit his lower lip a little. “This point forward, I want you to move at your own pace, if you need to stop, then do so, move slowly and get used to the sensation first,” he explained tenderly as he held her gaze. Her consent and comfort levels were more important to him than his own release. He wanted to keep her safe and unharmed as possible.

She nodded slowly as she looked back, her eyes slightly widened at the sight, she knew how big his fingers were, but his… package was beyond the size. She nervously bit her lip as she slowly crawled back and over his hips. Beel reached down to grip her hip with one hand to help steady her, he would go with whatever pace she would set and he used his other hand to position himself under her. He nodded to let her know she could begin whenever she was ready.

Rayne took a deep breath as she nodded towards him. She gently bit her lower lip as she slowly lowered her hips, he held himself steady for her to make sure she was able to move without incident. She felt the tip of him against her lips and she softly shuddered. She would heed his words and move as slowly as she needed to. Finally, she felt herself spread slowly as the tip pressed in. Her eyes slightly widened and she could feel his hand tighten over her hip as if to stop her for a moment, despite how incredible it felt to him.

He kept a close eye on her and his breath softly hitched when he felt her, but he kept his carnal desires in check and closed his eyes for only a moment. Even though he desired her more than anything. He felt her move once more and he relaxed his grip over her just a bit, he would keep his hold on her. Once the tip was in he made a low grown and felt her stop again, he knew this was the moment she snapped.

Her breath hitched the moment she felt her cherry pop and she felt a tight sensation within her chest from the pain of it. She had a bit of blood gently drip down his length and he held her firm. She closed her eyes as her hips trembled and she got used to the sensation, she would push through.

Almost immediately as it happened, Beel kept her still with his grip on his length while he sat up, courtesy of his powerful abs, and pressed a kiss over her lips, it was an intimate gesture to keep her calm and feeling better as well as take her mind of the pain. He wanted her to focus on the pleasure. His hand kept her still and he carefully moved it up her back and he held her against himself gently.

She let herself get lost into the kiss a few more moments until she adjusted, there was still pain, but it was not as bad. She continued forward, but this time she wrapped her arms around his neck to lower her body slowly. She took another inch slowly, stopped and then another. Each time she had to take a deep breath as her tight walls pressed over him. 

Beel kept kissing her and letting her take charge with the pace, he helped her on and kept her still when she stopped. 

This took a few moments. He helped her raise her hips a little to get used to the sensation before letting her slide down a little more. Once more, she did this for a bit until she was half way down his length. With his length held within her tight walls, he released himself and wrapped his other arm around her back to hold her. He was throbbing even more within her and he let out a soft groan as he pressed his face within her hair. 

Finally, they found a comfortable pace as he raised her up and brought her body down, it was slow movements at first and he paid attention to her noises, breathing, as well as how her body tensed. His arms lowered and he cupped her rear end gently as he continued to guide her body up and down his shaft, which elicited a few low moans from him. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. His breathing increased as their movements began to speed up and she was able to take a few more inches. 

She gasped and moaned as the initial pain began to turn into pleasure as they moved forward, she kept her arms tight around his shoulders and her eyes met his gaze. She felt a powerful feeling from within her that she could not place when she watched him. She was finding that she was growing increasingly fond of him but she felt it had to do something with the way he was making her feel. Her moaning increased as she moved faster over him.

He was now two thirds of the way inside her, he felt her tight walls over his throbbing member and his body was trembling with desire and need. It ached from deep within and he pressed his face against her neck once more but this time he left kisses all over her flesh. He moaned softly against her. His breath continued to hitch with each pump into her body.

Rayne tilted her head back slightly as she reveled in every sensation as she felt his lips on her neck. Her body was heating up and she felt her core tighten and heat up once more, it was hotter than before and she felt the need to release even more desperately than before. She cried out as her hips began to move faster, whatever she was feeling had caused her to feel this way because of their motions. She dared press her body down even further and her walls were spreading wider as she clenched around him.

After a few more moments like this she cried out loud which caused Beel to still himself for just a moment, but he realized she was once more close to her release, he held her tight and continued on with the pace before moving his quicker from under her. Before too long, she experienced her second orgasm which she rode out until it was over.

That was twice now, Beel did not want this to stop, he wanted to make her feel good as many times as he could. He would aim for one more if he could before he reached his climax. He continued to thrust into her and it seemed like she was getting used to it at this point. With this in mind, he held her close and lifted her up by her ass before leaning forward slowly until she was on her back. He pressed fevered kisses against her lips as he carefully positioned her legs in between his hips and continued to thrust into her at the same pace they were going when she was on top.

The motion took her off guard, but he held her close to him and it was as graceful as it could have gone. Once he began his movements into her, she cried out even louder with pleasure. She was red in the face and she could no longer think straight. Nothing was more important than this moment, this pleasure. It was all consuming just like the fire all over her body. She held onto him as her legs spread wider if only to accept more of what he had to offer. 

He had just a few more inches to offer her until he bottomed out, but he was already close to her womb. Beel grunted as he pressed further in and once he was all the way inside her groaned loudly. His entire shaft was within her tight walls and her muscles were convulsing. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her thighs and gently lifted them up and held them as he began to pump into her. The feeling was incredibly intense, he felt the urge to transform into his demon form and he tried to resist it, but he could not help it. The swirling emotions within him that he felt for her on top of the incredible feeling she was giving him. 

Beel closed his eyes and let out a low groan, his black horns appeared from the side of his head which made him pull his head back so the horns did not graze her skin. His wings appeared from his shoulder blades and grew down his back until it reached past the back of his knees. That was not the only change in his form, he could feel himself growing within her and he softly hissed, he had to slow his motions until he was sure she was comfortable with it.

The moment she felt the pressure within her caverns she gasped and opened her eyes. She gazed up towards him and saw him in his demonic glory. She was slightly surprised at first, but the lust within her body made her feel no fear, for some reason, it felt more intimate to her. It took her a moment to adjust to the sheer size of him but when she did, she crossed her raised legs over his back behind his hips and under his wings to pull him in deeper, expressing she wanted more.

She began to pant when he continued his movements. She could feel every detail of his length and it caused her to shudder. Her core heated up once more but she felt the throbbing of him inside her. She leaned her head back once more and closed her eyes as her body felt fuzzy all over. She continued to moan as she squirmed under his powerful body.

Beel continued to buck his hips into her, he was grunting with each thrust and sweat began to pour from his forehead as he moved. He was so close to his own release, but he did his best to hold back, he had to get her to climax before he was satisfied. He leaned down over her body and placed his elbows against the bed on either side of her and placed his hands over the top of her head gently. He then picked up the pace a little more, her tight caverns drove him insane and everything became more sensitive inside of her. He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, his orange hair brushing over her lips gently.

Rayne’s eyes opened wide as she cried out loud, her dams were about to burst and once more, her core exploded once more and her muscles convulsed as they tightened around Beel’s shaft, it gripped him in his entirety. 

This time, Beel could not hold back. With her tight walls gripping and swallowing him whole, he felt a fire within his lower belly, “Rayne!” he groaned a low deep groan that almost sounded like a growl. Once she concluded her release, he twitched from within her and he sent rope after rope of his demonic seed deep within her, it flooded her insides and even pressed into her womb with the force it came out. Her womb filled completely and it rushed out and filled her walls until it had no choice but to gush out of her stuffed trove.

Rayne cried out with pleasure, what she felt filling her up was hot, extremely hot, but it did not hurt. Her mind was blank, her head tilted back and her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. There was a warm feeling enveloped around their bodies and there was a soft orange glow around their bodies. With the intentions of making a pact, the ritual was completed and they bound together. Upon her left hip, a mark the size of a baseball appeared that looked like a paper airplane with three small diamonds beneath it. It burned just a little but the pain was not felt too much as she was still in a state of euphoric pleasure. She did glance down to see it and she watched it for a moment.

She had time to check it out later. Her head fell back and she felt Beel fall over her only slightly, he kept most of his weight off of her so as not to crush her. His horns curved upward and over her forehead with how close his face was to hers. He was breathing just as heavy as she was and he took a moment to recover. He was still buried deep inside of her which felt warm and comforting to him. She found herself enjoying it as well. 

Beel pulled his head up and looked her in the eyes for a moment. He could not believe how beautiful she was. It drove him to want to protect her even more. Once he felt he had enough of her, which he did not think was possible, he slowly pulled his hips back to remove himself from her. She felt every inch and it caused her body to tremble, she had goosebumps all over her body from the sensation.

He laid by her side and slowly, his horns and wings disappeared as he felt the after sex glow which made him feel incredible. For once, he was not hungry, he did not even think of food. All he could think about was his tiny human, his tiny Rayne, laying next to him. He reached down and pulled her into his embrace and nuzzled his head against her neck. “Rayne…” he spoke softly, his breath finally slowed down, “you are amazing.” He could not find the right word to express how he was feeling, but that would have to do for now. He did not mean amazing in a sense as the sex was amazing, no, he found her character and her personality amazing. He adored her.

Rayne turned to face him as she snuggled against his strong body. She felt safer than she ever had since arriving. The closeness and tender moments felt good to her. She rested her head over his broad chest and had a small smile over her lips as she felt the high of her three climaxes slowly dissipating. “Beel… I do not know what to say. Thank you… you are beyond incredible… you are so sweet, I…” she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. “I appreciate you, Beel, far more than words can express,” she spoke gently.

Beel closed his eyes as he pulled her in close. When they both cooled off enough, he grabbed the blanket and covered their bodies as they enjoyed each other's embrace. His chest rose and fell as he regained control over his breathing. He ran his hand through her hair gently and he found he enjoyed feeling each soft strand between his fingers. He was feeling light and happy. “How are you feeling, Rayne?” he spoke in a soft, but deep tone as he opened his eyes and looked over her.

Her head rose to meet his gaze and a small smile appeared over her lips, “I feel… amazing, I had no idea that… sex…” she spoke slowly, it was still a new term for her but she was more used to saying it now, “I had no idea that it felt so good… it hurt at first, I was expecting it, but… I really enjoyed it.” Her smile grew as she watched him, she saw his own lips curl into a smile. 

“I am glad, I am very glad,” he responded as he closed his eyes. As their breathing slowed down and they began to feel comfortable, the two began to fall into a deep sleep, he never once released his hold on her as he kept her close. He kept her close and safe by his side. He would never let anyone hurt his tiny human, his Rayne, ever again.

Adoni was working on the documents again, after her conversation with Satan and Rayne, the soldiers had already brought her two reports since she returned to her task. So she felt she needed another break and figured she’d go play on her Akubox 666, a gift from Lord Diavolo on her last Birthday. So she decided to type in Levi’s Gamertag and see what he was playing, she might even join him on a game if it looked interesting. “Okay, I believe his gamertag is L3v1a7h4n.” Adoni said to herself as she put her headset on and typed the gamertag.

Levi was playing his game when he got the friend request, “addimara77, who’s that?” He clicked on the profile picture, which was just a picture of a rose, and checked out the person’s profile. “Wait? Bunny?” He accepted the friend request and saw the person was live on a headset. 

So he put his own headset on and invited them to a party. “Levi! Hi!” Came Adoni’s unmistakable voice. Levi blushed, wow she’s excited to speak to a crummy otaku like me. He thought before responding, “Hey Bunny. How are you feeling?”

“Well, about as well as you can imagine. I was just taking care of some documents, but I needed a break. I’m glad you’re online. I was just thinking about you and was curious what game you were playing. You up for some Co-Op?”

Levi blushed once again, he liked how she was using gamerspeak. “Yeah, Battle Gods good enough? I’m stuck on a level and could use the back up.” 

“Of course Levi, I call sniper though.”

“Alright fine, I’ll be the tank.”

Levi and Adoni played well into the night, and occasionally they would shout out enemy positions, And Levi even heard her guards come to her occasionally and couldn’t help but laugh at how she sounded like a “Stuffy noble.” To which she responded with “I am a Stuffy Noble.” In an exaggerated snobbish voice.

Near three in the morning Adoni finally managed to get Levi into bed, but he kept his headset on and was chatting with her until she heard him snoring on the other line. “Goodnight Levi-Chan.” she whispered then she shut off her system and decided to also go to bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep, which she was grateful for, she didn’t want any nightmares.

The next morning, Rayne woke up with a flutter of her eyes. She felt warm and someone was against her. It had taken her by surprise for a moment, but then she remembered the previous night, mostly because she felt it between her hips. She was slightly sore and felt something dry along her thighs. She might need a shower.

She turned towards him and slightly smiled at him. He looked absolutely adorable sleeping. She was not sure what time it was but she looked around and found a clock on the wall. It was about five thirty in the morning, it was the perfect time to take a shower, and maybe call Adoni and check up on her, as well as giving her an update.

Rayne quietly pulled from his arms, she did not want to wake him quite yet. She placed a gentle kiss over his cheek and was happy to see that he was still sound asleep. After that, she quietly pulled the covers from her body and stood up. She felt the oozing sensation of what remained inside of her and her eyes widened slightly. She glanced towards the carpet and saw the condom that she was supposed to give Beel. Oh no… they did not use protection. She hoped this was not a bad thing.

She did not want to make a mess so she promptly rushed to the bathroom and stopped it with toilet paper. She sighed and located her D.D.D. after she disposed of the tissue and closed the bathroom door. First, she used an app to summon a Little D to fetch her school uniform. She sighed as she turned the shower on, it was enough to cleanse herself. As the water warmed up and walked towards the mirror. She then saw the mark on her left hip, it was the one that appeared after the pact was finalized. 

Rayne ran her finger over it as she dialed Adoni’s number and pressed the phone to her ear. She was not sure what time it was in the human world, she only hoped that it was not in the middle of the night or sleeping, she would feel bad.

Adoni groaned when she heard her phone go off, she felt like she had barely laid down. She rolled over and ran her hand on her sheets looking for her damned D.D.D. but now that she was relaxed all of the soreness from her sessions with Barbatos hit her at once, she could even tell she was pretty bruised up from his bites, as they twinged momentarily, but the pain didn’t bother her, she kind of liked it. Finally she found her phone and saw the contact, It was Rayne. 

“Chochana?” She mumbled, sounding sleepier than she intended, but then quickly added “Are you okay?” Before Rayne could feel guilty about waking her. 

She heard her greet her and before she could even respond, she heard her inquiry. “I am fine, Adoni. I just woke up to take a shower.” She spoke and scratched the back of her head. “I am not sure what time it is there, but it is five thirty here, I am just getting ready for school.” She flushed slightly, her legs were still a little sore as well as her hips. “How are you doing?”

“I’m glad you’re okay. It’s like 3:30am here, but don’t worry about that. I can talk. I was just laying down after gaming with Levi. Which you guys probably shouldn’t expect him for breakfast, probably not even until 3rd period Biology.”

Her eyes widened as she looked away from the mirror, “oh no, I am sorry… would you like me to let you get back to bed? I did not mean to disturb you, even if you say you can talk.” She turned her attention back to the tattoo and continued to rub her finger over it.

“Rayne, I’m alright. If you need to talk to me about something you can call me anytime.” by now Adoni was already sitting up, hugging the pillow Barbatos had laid on, she briefly thought about how good it smelled, but then refocused on her conversation. “Did you want to talk about something? Perhaps about Beel?”

“Oh… yeah,” she said gently as her eyes trailed over the red mark. “Well, we made the pact… I have a tattoo now.” Oh boy. One sin after another. Now she has a tattoo, not to mention she slept with a demon. “It was… I cannot describe it.” She spoke softly as she looked towards the ceiling. “Oh but, we forgot, well I forgot, to use the condom thingy…” she looked from the ceiling, she did not know the implications of not using protection. Adoni told her she should and she hoped nothing bad would come of it.

Adoni listened carefully to Rayne and her eyes widened at the last bit, but she took a deep breath before responding. “Well, I knew that a pact mark would appear somewhere on your body after you make one. As for the other part, well um it’s fine if you don’t use one, but condoms help prevent pregnancy. Though I actually read a bit more about pact making after you got off the phone with me last night, and it’s better not to use protection when you initiate a pact.”

Rayne bit her lower lip as she listened. She was not aware of the mark, but she did not mind it. It actually looked kinda pretty. “Pregnancy? Like babies… oh wow. Well I do recall the book saying that, I forgot. But can a demon even get a human pregnant?” She wondered this but uttered the question out loud. “Oh, in that case, it did work, I think. There was an orange glow of light and this thing was on my skin. I am kinda sore though…” she pouted slightly. 

Adoni had to chuckle at the last part, but calmly replied. “Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea if a human can have a baby with a demon, the book didn’t say. And if the mark showed up then you now have a pact with Beel. As for being sore, that’s normal, everyone gets sore after sex. I mean even I am and that was hours ago.”

“Huh.” Rayne caught her words immediately and she blushed. She remembered Asmo was in her bed the other night, did he visit her? “Wait, did Asmo visit you then? I want to visit…” she pouted but shook her head. That was not what this was about, “A few hours ago? What do you mean?”

Adoni immediately covered her mouth in slight embarrassment, “What? No, Amso didn’t come here. Um well, I um it was Barbatos. We, um slept together, quite a few times.”

“Oooh…” she said softly. She did remember that she mentioned they were friends when she met him. She felt herself flush as she covered her mouth. It was none of her business, but as long as it made her happy, she could not say anything about it. At least it was someone she trusted. “So.... does that mean you and Lord Barbatos are dating now? I am so happy for you! Oh wait… oh, or did you make a pact?” She was curious. It was as if her own deflowering had made her very curious on the matter.

Adoni was once again at a loss for words, she took a moment to choose her words right. “While I would love if BarBar wanted to be my boyfriend, no we aren’t dating, and no we didn’t make a pact. We had casual sex, and um it was to help me get out of my head. There’s something called Friends with Benefits, basically you have sex with a freind just when you need or want too.”

Once more, Rayne was thrown for such a loop. She did not know about any of these things. “Oh… so we can have sex with our friends then? Like… without being in a relationship?” She thought about it. She had no idea. “Well, I do admit, I was scared at first but… Adoni, it felt really good… Beel was so sweet and kind… I almost felt as if he was holding back at first, but once we got past the painful part… it was…” she had no words for it as she trailed off.

“Yes, you can. It’s actually more common to have friends with benefits than one would think, Well I’m glad you enjoyed it and I’m glad he treated you well. And there’s nothing wrong with being scared the first, or even the first time with a new partner. Even I was scared tonight with Barbatos, but it fades with time.”

Rayne nodded quietly as she listened. It almost made sense. Her parents were wrong about a lot of things, maybe it was time for her to think for herself and make her own decisions. “Well, I am glad you are well and that he is taking care of you, Adoni,” she said with a smile. She did not know a whole lot about Lord Barbatos, but she was glad he was taking good care of her. “Well, I do need to shower, and you do need sleep I am sure, I can call you after class if you’d like?” she asked as she twirled her hair within her finger slightly.

“Alright Chochana. I would like it if you called me about your day. Especially since I need to speak with the Lawyer this afternoon. I look forward to talking to you later. But Rayne, I think you should prepare yourself before you go to breakfast, because the other brothers might know about your pact.”

She nodded as she spoke, she knew that it was an important thing for her to do, she felt bad since she was doing so much so quickly after her grandmother’s demise. She was even more grateful that Barbatos was there for her. The last part had made her slightly nervous, however. “Oh… would they? Really?” she slightly blushed. Even though she felt a little more comfortable when it came to sex, she was still bashful about others know. If they knew she made a pact, then they would know she had sex. Oh boy. She took a deep breath and nodded, “thank you for the warning, Adoni. I miss you, take care of yourself, I will talk to you later.”

“I miss you too Usessa. And you’re welcome. I will take care of myself as well. Have a good day Rayne.” Adoni paused for a response, but then shortly after she hung up.

She then stripped out of her corset dress and crawled back into bed, clutching the pillow to her chest. She needed to sleep, but thinking about the Lawyer, caused her suppressed feelings to come bubbling to the surface once more, only this time she was alone.

Rayne smiled slightly before she hung up. She was feeling much better now. It did not take her long to shower, she simply needed to clean off the unholy mess that stained her thighs as well as the rest that slowly seeped out. It was a lot more than she imagined. Once she felt it was over, she cut to the water off and walked out of the shower. She wrapped her body up with his towel, which smelled just like him. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Rayne was unsure why but she found it to be pleasing. Perhaps it was because of the pact? She shook her head and pushed it out of her mind. Rayne began to wipe herself off with the towel and then dried her hair until it was damp. She then hugged it slightly to enjoy the scent before she found Beel to wake him up, she was sure it was near time for breakfast. She was happy to see that her clothes had been delivered and they were neatly hanging up in the bathroom.

Beel woke up and sat up with a start, where was Rayne? He remembered the previous night and knew she was sleeping by him but she was missing. He glanced around and he got out of bed. He heard a stirring within his bathroom and he walked with heavy steps and opened the door and he peeked in and saw her as she was wrapped up in his towel and sniffing it, he found it adorable. “Rayne, I was worried,” he said before walking in, he was still stark naked.

Rayne jumped slightly, she did not think he was awake and his nude form caused her cheeks to flush and her heart to flutter. She averted her eyes, but she was not sure why since they had seen each other in their entirety the previous night. It was most likely her natural shy nature, but she did not run. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. She smiled as she enjoyed it for a moment, she closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest. 

“I am going to take a quick shower, then we can go to breakfast.” He said with a small smile. Then his signature stomach growl had occurred and he frowned as he placed his hand over his toned stomach. “I am hungry,” he said as he stood there. 

She could not help but smile, he was too adorable. She placed a peck of a kiss against his chest as she nodded. “Okay, I will get dressed and wait for you,” she pulled away and put his towel back on the rack before she began to dress. Beel hopped in the shower to rinse off, boy he could not wait to eat.

Asmo woke up early, to do his usual beauty routine. He could feel the magic in the air, and could tell that Beel had, indeed, made a pact with Rayne. But he decided that he would not point it out, and that he would ask her privately if she was okay before school. 

But as he applied his various creams and other cosmetics, he began to think about Adoni. She never contacted him last night, though she read his messages. 

He also knew that Satan and Levi talked to Adoni for several hours last night and that made him a bit jealous. Though he pushed those feelings aside for right now. Adoni would contact him when she wanted and he would answer the second she did. He finished his morning routine and went downstairs to breakfast.

Rayne was already dressed and perfecting her bow tying when Beel walked out of the shower. He dried himself off and smelt a trace of Rayne on his towel. He did the same she did for a bit, but turned around and pretended that he was just drying his hair. It smelled of whatever the pleasant bubble bath she used the previous night. Then he moved on and dressed himself. “Alright, lets go to get some food,” he had a happy smile on his face.

She smiled and nodded, she had finished tying her bow and looked at him. His apparel was rather messy, but for some reason, she found it to be adorable. “Okay, let’s get you fed,” she said with a grin. She found herself feeling more comfortable around him. It was almost as if she was experiencing what it was like to have her very first boyfriend, although that was not quite the case. She did not mind this though.

The two left his room and walked down the hall. There were a pair of eyes watching them quietly and the owner felt a bit of a pang in his chest. He could tell, they had made a pact. Their separate auras seemed to glow bright when they stood with each other. Mammon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could not help but be jealous. He could not place why, but he wanted to spend time with Rayne and he was the Avatar of Greed, he wanted all of her time. Beel had a compelling argument, but he could not help but feel this way. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for them to be out of view before following them to breakfast.

Asmo was walking down the hall when he saw Mammon, he could tell who he was watching he could feel them nearby. He walked over to his brother, but instead of teasing him, Asmo cleared his throat as he approached. He could sense Mammon’s true feelings.

He kept his eyes on the ground but heard Asmo clear his throat from behind him. “Eh?” he turned around and slightly scowled, “oh, it is just you, ya need something?” he spoke, he kept his hand deep within the pockets of his trousers as he looked away slightly. He was already annoyed that Beel and Rayne had made a pact despite the feelings he did not realize he had for her.

“No, I don’t. But I can see how you're feeling and I just wanted to offer you some support.” Asmo said and placed his hand on Mammon’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. And then he looked towards the direction Beel and Rayne went. “I know how I would feel in your place. But there’s nothing stopping you from also making a pact with her.”

“Huh?” Mammon could not help but appear suspicious, “Why are you bein’ all nice to me? It is weird…” he flushed and looked away. His brothers would tease him constantly, but he was used to it. He was so used to it, he did not know how to respond when it came to any shred of kindness. He bit his lower lip in thought and shook his head, “Why would I want to make a pact with some dumb human anyway…” he added, but despite his words, there was a bit of a sad tone in the end he did not mean to make.

“I know Mammon. Just saying. Anyway they’re downstairs now, would you like to walk together?” Asmo could read in between the lines, he knew Mammon basically meant the opposite of what he said. And his aura flashed in understanding, as he briefly thought of Adoni again.

He sensed Asmo’s aura and his brows pressed together just slightly. Yeah, he did understand. Was it Adoni? He shook his head, it did not matter. “Yeah, sure, whatever,” he muttered. He looked towards the stairs as he continued walking with Asmo. His eyes remained on the floor as they moved along. He did state he wanted to make a pact, well he said he would be a good enough candidate as any. He was the second strongest brother for crying out loud, he was also the one who was placed in charge of her. Well, both of the humans.

Asmo said nothing more, he only walked with his brother. They reached the dining room within a few minutes, and Asmo separated from Mammon. He took his usual seat, but like Satan and Levi, Asmo kept glancing at Adoni’s empty seat, and he felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

Rayne looked up once Mammon joined them, she was once more placed in between them as she ate her food. Beel was eating as usual, shoveling as much food as he could at a time. After the activities from the previous night, he was hungrier than usual, it must have made up for the lack of hunger after he made the pact.

Mammon was glancing towards Rayne but would look away when she glanced over. He was quiet and did not even watch for any interaction between Rayne and Beel as he used to.

“Good morning, Mammon, how did you sleep?” she turned and watched him for a moment, she did notice that he was unusually quiet. She watched him quietly and tilted her head. She felt something was a bit off, but she could not place her finger on it.

“What a dumb question,” he murmured, “I slept fine, not that is any of your business,” he muttered as he poked at his food. He turned to face her and he could see her watch him with those big purple, dumb, beautiful eyes. “What, I got something on my face or somethin’?” he growled before looking away.

The way their auras appeared when Beel and Rayne sat side to side, the exaggerated expressions and aura of jealousy from Mammon. Lucifer could tell right away, she had made a pact with Beel. He watched them quietly as he ate their food. It had appeared that, once more, another person did not sleep in their proper bedroom. This made him rather cross, however, given the circumstances with Adoni being gone, her attack, and his brother’s obvious desire to keep her safe, he supposed it could not be helped. 

There was a thin lipped frown on his face as he processed all of the new information. He felt the humans would be trouble, but he could not believe it was Rayne’s fourth day in the Devildom and she had already made a pact with one of his brothers. He also noticed the uneasy auras from Levi and Satan as well as Asmo’s jealous aura, he could only assume it was for Adoni, they were always around her when she was here prior to her time spent in the human world.

Rayne sighed softly before returning to her meal. It was quiet the rest of the way through until everyone had finished eating, they stood up. Rayne remained by Beel’s side and noticed how Mammon was keeping his distance as he was already out the door before they could stand from the table. Rayne thought about Adoni, but once Beel stood up she walked by his side and they made their way towards the foyer.

Asmo finished his food quickly, and before Rayne could leave he called out to her. "Little Butterfly, may I speak with you a moment. Privately, then you can rejoin Beel."

She was nearing the doorway to the foyer when she heard Asmo call out to her. Rayne knew that Adoni had coined her the title of butterfly so she knew he had meant her. “Hm?” she turned to face him slightly. She felt a little uneasy as she turned towards Beel, he was watching her slightly. She nodded towards him gently and gestured that she would catch up with him.

Rayne walked towards him and stood by him as the dining hall cleared out and they were the only two standing in place. “Yes, Asmo?” she asked him softly before tilting her head with curiosity. 

Asmo made sure they were alone, then he gave her a gentle smile, "I know what happened last night, I can feel his aura mixed with yours, but I just want to make sure you're okay. I know how we, demons, can get when forming a pact. You don't have to tell me any details, I'm just worried about your well being."

Her lips parted slightly as her cheeks flushed. She did not consider the whole aura thing since she was unable to detect them. “Ah, I see… well, I am fine, actually… he was… gentle,” she averted her gaze and bit her lower lip. She was grateful that he waited until the other brothers were gone, it would have been an embarrassing thing for them to overhear. Then again, she considered the possibility that they already knew. 

"I can see your worries as well, and I wish I could tell you something to quell that, but yes we all know. We can all see auras and some of us can even see deep emotions. But what you did wasn't wrong, so you don't need to worry."

She found comfort with his words somehow and she appreciated it. “I see, thank you for telling me.” There was a thoughtful look on her face. That meant Lucifer knew. She knew that they were supposed to sleep in their own room. The thought of him knowing caused her to blush. She knew he was the one who was in charge of things here, but she wondered why he did not call her out on it. “I… do you think I will get in trouble,” she asked softly as she looked towards the ground.

"Trouble? No, there's no rules that you've really broken, and I saw it earlier when he briefly let his guard down, he's already considered all of the circumstances, and he may want to talk to you about it later, but I don't see you getting in trouble for this. I didn't really get in trouble when I slept in Adoni's bed either."

Rayne recalled the night but remembered when Lucifer spoke about it. However, she did not worry too much about it. If Asmo reassured her that she would not be in trouble, she would trust him. “Thank you again, Asmo,” she smiled gently and looked back at him, “you are really nice,” she spoke in a sincere tone. 

"Of course Rayne, and thank you for the compliment. If you need anything you can ask me, but knowing Princess, she probably has something if you need it. But I won't keep you from your Demon knight. He's already waiting for you just by the door. See you in class Little Butterfly."

She kept her smile on her face, “Thank you again, yeah, I better go…” she did not want to keep Beel waiting for too long. However, when he called him her Demon knight, she could not help but blush. “I will see you in class,” she gave him a gentle wave as she turned to leave. Beel was waiting for her in the foyer and they both left and walked side by side as they made their way to the school.

After Rayne and Beel left, Asmo sighed as he let the smile slip from his lips, he really missed Adoni, he needed to see her face, and her contact picture wasn't enough. So he pulled out his D.D.D. 

He pulled up Adoni's contact and pressed the video call button on her Devilsnap. He only waited a moment before her beautiful face filled his screen. 

Adoni didn't get a chance to go back to sleep yet when her Devilsnap notification went off, she sighed, but then answered. She didn't mind that she was still mostly naked, save for her blanket wrapped around her body. 

"Asmo! Good morning my Prince. Let me guess you just had to see your Princess' beautiful face, before school." She said with a wink then she blew him a kiss.

"My Princess, who could ever resist gazing upon your ethereal beauty. I miss you so much. How are you feeling?" Adoni blushed when she heard Asmo say he missed her.

"I miss you too. I miss all of you. Well I'm tired, I haven't slept much tonight. And Chochana called me, she told me about making a pact with Beel. I'm sure Mammon isn't too happy about that, giving what a pact requires."

"Yeah, he was so depressed and jealous this morning, but he's in a lot of pain as well. I tried to reassure him, but I don't know if I was much help."

"Well that was nice of you. I'm sure you did more than he let on." Adoni yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"My Princess you need to sleep. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake."

"It's okay Asmo. I can't sleep anyway, thoughts about yesterday keep plaguing me…"

Asmo offered Adoni some comforting words, but before long, Asmo was at school. They said their goodbyes as Asmo kissed the phone and Adoni returned the kiss. Then they hung up.

Asmo clutched his phone to his chest, wishing he could comfort Adoni in person, but only sighed and headed to his first class, he was the first of his brothers to make it to class so he sat in Adoni's seat today.

Beel and Rayne walked in silence as they made their way to the school. At some point, Beel reached out for her hand and gripped it within his larger hand. He had a bit of a bashful smile on his face but he wanted to show her that he still cared for her even after the night they shared.

Once they made it to their first class, Beel walked Rayne to her seat before he sat down next to her. He made sure to keep an eye out. Whenever any of the lesser demons so much as looked her way, he unabashedly made his powerful aura known which left them shaking and averted their eyes. It was not in a possesive way, it was out of sheer protection. He would make sure no demon ever looked at her whenever he was with her, that would be a fact.

By the time Satan and Levi showed up Asmo was already in Adoni's seat, they like Asmo, were radiating a sad aura, and if someone was watching them they'd notice each brother had a picture of Adoni as their D.D.D. wallpaper. 

Simeon had walked in and he too was sad, he hadn't even got to talk to her yet. But there was a flare of Adoni' energy coming from him, and the three brothers spun around to face him. All three wore jealous faces briefly, but then quickly hid them. 

"Hey Simeon, why do you have Adoni's energy coming off of you, did you get to visit her?" Levi asked his jealous aura spiked, as it's his nature. 

Simeon looked up in shock at the amount of jealousy that was thrown at him. But he just sighed and gently pulled out Kenneth who was holding Adoni's energy marble.

"This is Kenneth the slime Adoni accidentally made in potions class two days ago. She really is terrible at potions." He chuckled at the last part before continuing "She wanted to keep him, even called him her son, but Lucy didn't allow her to keep him, so I'm keeping him. But before Adoni left she made that little red marble, it holds her excess magic."

Before Rayne grabbed all of her class materials from her bag, she turned back and wondered which one of the brothers took her friend’s seat. She saw it was Asmo and she gave him a kind smile. However, she noticed that he looked a little sad. She was unable to sense auras, but she could tell in his face. he must have missed Adoni. She had a feeling he liked her, why else would he have slept next to her side. She then began to wonder if he was one of her friends with benefits she was speaking of. 

When the others entered she noticed they, too, looked sad. It was making her feel even sadder as she sat there. However, he heard as Simeon spoke about Kenneth and she turned to look at it. It caused her to smile slightly from the sight of it. It was the other day, but she recalled the day fondly. She was glad that Simeon was taking care of it, it really was cute. She even offered Simeon a small smile, ever since he spoke to her when they met she felt a little better, even if there was a bit of a tug telling her to tear her gaze away.

"Well that explains a lot." Asmo said so that's why I saw her that day, it was her energy affecting Rayne. He thought then he smiled at Simeon, "Do you mind if I take care of him until Theater class?" Asmo asked with a hopeful tone. Satan and Levi also expressed their want to watch Kenneth.

Simeon froze, sharing Kenneth with them didn't feel right, but he had no reason to deny them "Alright, that's okay. But please be careful with him, Asmo first then Levi and then Satan. I'll meet you for lunch so you can return him." Asmo then gently took Kenneth and placed him in his shirt pocket.

Rayne was listening quietly as they spoke about Kenneth. She couldn't help but softly giggle. It was a cute thing and she wondered if Adoni missed it. When they were doling out whoever would watch over the cute thing, she could not help but feel the smallest bit of jealousy, but she easily masked it, it was not her place. However, class began and she had to begin working on her notes. 

Throughout the lecture, Beel would tend to his notes, but he would look to the side towards Rayne as well. He felt she was sad and felt that she was missing her friend, but he also felt sympathy for his brothers in her aura. He wondered if she could tell how his brothers were feeling, as he had also felt how sad they were. He frowned and wondered if Adoni was doing well. He knew Rayne was worried about that as well.

She continued glancing over her notes and tried to keep her mind off of how much she missed Adoni, it was mostly because of what she felt from the brothers on top of her own feelings. Rayne frowned as she stared at her paper for a moment, however, she felt a hand over the right hand that was on her desk as she wrote with her left hand. She glanced towards Beel and noticed he was watching her, she could not help but flush at the gesture, but it kept her mind from the sadness and made her feel glad that he was with her at this moment.

Simeon tried to focus on class, but he felt weird that Kenneth was no longer on his shoulder. The little guy had been with him pretty much since he was made, Kenneth will be safe, they won't hurt our son. Adoni please watch over him. He thought and once again tried to focus on his work. 

Class dragged on and Asmo couldn't keep his eyes off the little slime now sitting on his desk, clutching the little marble between his tiny claws. At this point the little slime looked like a purple Little D. Her son huh? Guess that makes Simeon his father, seeing as he's Adoni's partner in Potions Class. Guess I'll be your fabulous Uncle then. 

Rayne bit her lower lip as she continued on with the class. Beel did not release his left hand over her right hand, it was a good thing he wrote right handed as she was left handed. She had appreciated the gesture. It calmed her down and allowed her to focus on the class. It went on like this on the whole way through until the class was over. She smiled towards Beel before he released his hold on her hand. They then packed their supplies up and stood. Before she walked with Beel towards the door, she turned directly behind her which was where Adoni’s desk was.

“So cute…” was all she could say before she knelt down to look at Kenneth at eye level. She watched the little slime and it was a lovely shade of purple that she found to be absolutely lovely. “Aw, you like that marble, don’t you cutie?” she spoke to it in a bit of a baby voice, as a person would to an animal or an actual baby.

Kenneth cooed like a dove and waved a tiny clawed hand at Rayne. He then clutched his marble tightly to him. "He is the cutest isn't he. I understand why Lucifer doesn't want a living slime in the house, but I also see how Adoni would choose to keep him. I want to keep him." Asmo said with a smile. Feeling a little better from Adoni's energy engulfing him.

Simeon froze at the comment, no you can't keep him, he's also my son But he squashed that thought, he shouldn't be thinking those things. But he grabbed his bag and petted Kenneth's head. "Be good Kenneth." He said before heading out of the classroom.

She listened to Asmo and her smile grew. “He is…” she chuckled. She was sad that Lucifer would not let her keep it, but she was happy that Simeon was able to watch over him. She reached out towards him to see if he would grip her finger with his claw. Her attention was broken when Simeon patted his head. She then stood up and turned towards Beel, “well, potions time it is then,” she said with a smile.

Beel nodded and smiled at her, he loved to see her smile. “Alright, I will walk you there.” He waited for her to walk towards the door before following her. However, when she made it to the door, Lucifer was already standing in the doorway. He stopped behind Rayne when she stopped.

She nearly ran into him since she thought the doorway was clear. She was quiet when she stood before him and she craned her neck to look into his face. He did not seem angry but he also did not look thrilled, so he had his usual expression.

“Rayne, I will walk you to your next class,” he spoke simply before raising his eyes towards Beel. It was a silent understanding that it was unnecessary for him to accompany her.

Beel knew to never go against Lucifer’s whims and he knew Lucifer would keep her safe. “I will see you at lunch, Rayne,” he stated with a nod and she responded with a smile and a wave. He felt a little sad, but her safety was what mattered to him.

Rayne walked with Lucifer quietly and, once more, since she was at his side, the lesser demons did not dare come close, especially after they heard about the six that had made an attempt to extract her soul. She clutched the strap of her bag as she walked alongside him.

“How is your day faring?” he asked her and kept a careful watch on her even as he looked forward. He wondered about any mental stresses she may feel after the day she had the previous day. He would note any changes and behaviors to make sure it was not impacting her as per Lord Diavolo’s request.

“It is going well, nothing too unusual today, thank you… how are you?” she replied as she turned her head to watch him quietly.

He did not expect her to ask him in return, but he quietly appreciated the notion, “I am doing well enough, but do not concern yourself with my wellbeing,” he responded. He was close to telling her to focus on herself, but for some reason, he refrained. They were quiet on the rest of their way to their next shared class.

Simeon walked just a bit ahead of Lucifer and Rayne. He kept fidgeting with one of his jacket sleeves, it was really weird not having Kenneth, even though he only had him two days. But not feeling Adoni's energy was what was really bothering him. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to see her and soon.

Barbatos had just one last class to go to before he went back to Adoni, he was collecting her homework for the week, because when she messaged him that morning saying everything was going to take a few days, he knew she wouldn't be back to school for awhile. He was wearing casual clothes, red jeans, a black leather jacket, and a gray shirt. He was wearing Adoni's Royal Court Entourage colors again, he needed to because he needed to show who was in charge when Adoni dismissed the other guards.

He walked into her first period class and nearly ran into Satan. But he dodged to the side before anything happened. "Good Morning Satan, Asmodeus, Leviathan. How are you all today.?"

They could feel her energy all over him, her scent clung to his clothes, and they could see the marks. They knew, and their jealousy grew along with their sadness, but they said nothing, and silently seethed. 

"Good morning Barbatos. I guess you're collecting Kitten's Homework?" Satan said with his usual forced smile.

"Ah yes, Lady Amara won't be returning until next week, it's unfortunate, but it's what must be done." Barbatos replied cordially, he knew what they were feeling, because he would be too if it was one of them. He already knew about her little playtime with Asmo, but he too said nothing on the matter

"Wait Bunny isn't coming back until next week?!" Levi practically shouted.

"Yes, she spoke with the Lawyer this morning, and after all the arrangements, Adoni will return. But she has to settle some accounts…"

"Will we be able to attend the funeral with Princess? I think she'll need all the support she can get."

"My apologies, but I'm not sure right now. But knowing her she'll request all of you to be there, as you are correct. Lady Amara will need all of our support."

Barbatos then gave them a nod and collected her homework. "I'll keep you informed as much as I can, but given His Majesty is involved, he may be the one to tell you anything. Have a good day gentlemen."

Barbatos then turned and left the brothers after they said their goodbyes. He then met up with Lord Diavolo. "Will you be coming for a bit my Lord?"

Lord Diavolo was working on paperwork as he let his mind wonder. He knew he would need to speak with Rayne to check up on her to make sure she was recovering well enough from the events of the previous day, which he would be able to do during their History lesson. He also needed to check in on Adoni to make sure she was doing well with everything she had to do. He knew Barbatos would take care of her and be there for her whenever she needed his assistance. Lord Diavolo also knew that he could trust Barbatos with the matter, but worried about if his feelings would conflict on the matter. He heaved a heavy sigh as he placed his pen down.

When Barbatos entered the office he glanced up and had his signature smile on his face. “Yes, I will join you for the time being,” he said with a nod before he gathered the paperwork he was working on and set them in two seperate piles. He was finished with the majority of them anyway and could finish after school. 

“How is Adoni doing?” He asked as he stood to his full height. He walked from around his desk and joined his ever faithful steward. He noted the change in his appearance, but he understood. 

"Well, it appears she didn't sleep much last night. She told me that she was up talking with Satan and Leviathan, last night, but Asmodeus and Rayne called her pretty early as well. But she was grateful for it, since when she was alone her emotions overwhelmed her." He said as he began to get his things together.

He nodded gently after receiving the report and appeared grateful that she was getting support from her friends. “That is good, but make sure she gets some rest. I do not want her to be mentally overwhelmed with everything as she puts her affairs into order.” He nodded as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Well, I am ready whenever you are,” he commented with a serious look on his face.

"Of course, Young Master." Barbatos stood next to Diavolo, in one hand he held a backpack, that had Adoni's homework and some personal supplies that she asked for and with the other, he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

Adoni had been on the phone with the funeral home when she heard the echoing snap and watched as the swirling portal appeared in the Library. She stood and waited for Barbatos, not knowing Diavolo was with him.

She was wearing a red and black button down coat that acted as a dress on her, her hair was styled intricately, and she wore a bit of makeup that covered the dark circles under her eyes. 

As he stepped through the portal, Lord Diavolo looked around in the room. He kept a serious look on his face until his gaze set onto Adoni. He then smiled as he approached her side. “Good morning, Adoni,” He greeted her with a nod. He was not really sure if it was morning here, but it really did not matter. He sensed how tired she was even if her make up covered the circles under her eyes.

His expression changed for light hearted to one of concern. “Adoni, are you getting enough rest? You are going to make me worry for you, you know.” Of course, he was going to worry about her regardless of the situation. But he wanted to make sure she was getting enough rest and would not run herself ragged. 

"Oh Papa!" She quickly got off the phone with the funeral home before she greeted him properly. "Hi, Papa! I wasn't expecting you. Good morning to you as well." She moved to his side to hug him, just as Barbatos stepped through the portal and it dissolved.

"I just couldn't sleep well last night. After BarBar left, I was okay until it got later and I was no longer occupying my mind with work. My emotions got the better of me. But I'll be okay. I promise."

When she came up to his side, he pulled her into a hug and watched her with concern on his face. He wondered if he should make Barbatos stay overnight to make sure she was properly taking care of herself. “Are you sure you are okay? Is there anything I can do for you, little one?” he looked down at her and tilted his head. It would not do if she was not holding up very well or getting rest. 

"I'm alright, but it has been confirmed that I'll have to give you the house. So is there any way I can stay in the Devildom for now? Also I'm keeping everything inside the house, so if we can find some sort of storage for it I'll be grateful."

His frown deeper when she gave him the news, that was not good. “Of course, you can stay in the Devildom, for as long as you need to, as for your belongings, I do have a safe place you can store them. Of course, anything you would like to keep in your room, you can do that as well, so long as it fits on your side, I am to understand you are sharing a room with Rayne, correct?” He watched her and tilted his head.

"Yes we do share a room, but I was just going to put everything in this house into storage for now. Except maybe some of the books and my Akubox666 though." Adoni then stepped back from Diavolo and tried to take the backpack from Barbatos, but he dodged her hand and excused himself to take her backpack to her room. 

He nodded slightly, “alright, even after you put them into storage, just let me know and we can arrange it, if you’d like to use the bed in lieu of what you have now, then we can arrange that, as well as any other furniture.” He stepped back and turned and gazed around the house. He had fond memories here when he would visit the human realm, it made him feel a sense of sadness that she was unable to keep it.

"Are you sure Lucifer won't mind if we switch out the beds? Because to be honest I think I would be more comfortable in my own bed. But I need to fix my TV. I broke it yesterday. Papa, I think I'm getting new powers… and even though I talked to BarBar about it, I'm nervous about my ability to exert my control over Satan, Levi, and Asmo… it's not happening in emergency situations like BarBar said they would…"

Diavolo chuckled gently, "don't worry about that. I had a hand in decorating the house myself and besides, it is nice to do a little redesigning once in a while!" He grinned gently as he nodded. "Besides, it is not Lucifer's room, so it is not a big deal." He tilted his head when she mentioned breaking the T.V but what really caught his attention was the next thing she said. He softly hummed as he thought about it. "With your powers, it is possible that they are strong enough to exert some sort of control with demons who share a strong bond with you, even without a pact." He knew that she had unique powers and was not too surprised that she was learning new things as she grew up. "It may be beneficial to you to take after school lessons to better get used to your powers and learn more of your capabilities." 

“Share a bond?” Adoni asked with a slightly confused tilt of her head, the only one she technically could say she had a bond with was Asmo, but that was under the influence of an aphrodisiac bathbomb “I don’t see how that’s possible, all we do is talk and sometimes hang out after school.” Adoni said and then thought who would want a bond with me anyway? And a flash of self-hatred went across her aura before she could stop it. “Well Papa, if you think after school classes will help, I’ll take them. But who will be my teacher?”

He listened to her carefully as he watched her. Being as perceptive as he was, he picked up on the first thing she said. She was unsure if she shared a bond with the demons. Then again, she was speaking about the brothers. He could not help but wonder about Barbatos, then again she did not mention whether she used his powers on him or not. It caused his mind to slightly wander, but he shrugged it to the side, as he had told Barbatos, she was free to choose whoever she wanted to spend her life with.

Lord Diavolo felt the flash of self hatred and he frowned. Whenever she did this, he did not like it. He immediately placed his large hand over her shoulder and gripped it in a silent reassuring way, as if to say you are worth it and much more. "Well, I think Barbatos would be good for that. When it comes to the study of magic, demonic or otherwise, he is the one I would trust with such a task."

"Of course I'll do it. My Lord I'll teach her." Barbatos said as he walked in at the last part of their conversation. He also felt her flash of self-hatred and wasn't happy about it. 

"Oh will you BarBar? That will be a great help." Adoni said, and then she thought about what Diavolo said about those who have bonds with her, and thought maybe Barbatos counted for that, but she wasn't sure if she should try. So she kind of just looked at him curiously for a moment.

Lord Diavolo then nodded curtly as he turned to face Barbatos. "Good, then that settles it." He concluded before he turned back towards Adoni, "is there anything else you need right now? Anything I can help you with?" He kept his gaze set on her, he wanted to let her know, he would do anything within his power to help her through this trying time.

At his words Adoni turned to look at Diavolo "No Papa. I just have to set the day of the funeral now, and then finish the documents which will take a few days. And I would like you, the brothers, and Rayne to be with me at the funeral. I don't think I can do it alone…" her aura flashed with a strong amount of sadness, and a bit of fear.

"Of course, I will make sure to let them know. I am positive they will want to be there for you." He had a thought on his mind that had been lingering from the previous day, but he refrained from bringing it up for now. When he was in the student council room, he sensed a bit of Adoni within Rayne when he protected Luke. It was as if she was channeling Adoni's power which made her brave enough to do such a task. "I can tell they care for you, especially Rayne." He placed his hand on her back and massaged her in a paternal and reassuring way when he felt her aura.

"Rayne, she's precious to me. I don't know why, but even though I only met her a few days ago, it feels like I've known her forever. I don't know why, but I feel a connection to her. And I know she is so much stronger than she thinks. I only want to Kindle her fire." Adoni said with a thoughtful look, then she turned back to Diavolo and saw the brief look in his eyes. "Papa, did you want to ask me something?"

He had a smile on his face when he watched her speak. It was endearing that she was getting along with someone so well even after meeting them. He knew she was more versed in the magical world and with demons but to know that she took the lead and help a human who knew nothing of their world, according to Lucifer, it made him feel so proud of her and everything she had accomplished thus far. "I am glad, I can imagine how daunted she would feel if you were not around." He nodded with a smile.

When she asked him her question, he hesitated for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Well, I am inclined to agree with your statement when it comes to Rayne. From what I have heard and observed, she is taken with you and I feel you have made an influence on her in more ways than you know." He explained as he watched her. "But, enough about that. I won't keep you, little one. Just promise you will get some rest. Alright?" He smiled gently at her before clasping his hand gently on her shoulder.

Adoni gave Diavolo a questioning look when he mentioned her influence on Rayne, but when he changed the subject she just shrugged to herself and gave Diavolo a small smile. "I will after I take care of what I need to do today, but that might take a few hours. And I know you're busy, so I'll just go dismiss the guards for you. And then let you get back to work. I love you Papa." She said before going for another hug.

After the hug, Adoni went outside to dismiss the soldiers properly, leaving Barbatos with Lord Diavolo.

He smiled as he returned the hug. He hoped that she would get some more rest tonight if only to ease her mind. "I love you, too, little one. Take care, once more, if you need anything." He gave her a serious look before she turned and walked outside. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest 

"She really is growing up, isn't she? They grow up so fast," he said with a far off look. It was not too surprising since demons never aged. He heaved a heavy sigh, "make sure she gets some rest, make her a calming brew of tea if you have to, Barbatos," he gave his quiet order.

"Yes she is, Young Master, she's become a beautiful young woman. Yes, My Lord I will. And I'll see if I can take care of some of the documents for her." Barbatos replied in a cordial tone.

He nodded gently as he agreed. He did note his comment of her beauty, but he knew that he was taken with her. "Very, well. I am counting on you. I have to put some affairs in order back in the Devildom. If there are any concerns or something that needs my attention, no matter how small, let me know, Barbatos. I trust you will inform me." He nodded his head and he brought up the portal back home.

"Of course Young Master. If you need me as well just call." Barbatos said as Adoni came back into the house with the soldiers. "Alright Your Majesty. Here are your guards." Adoni said I'm a formal tone, because the soldiers didn't fully know their relationship.

He crossed his arms and addressed the guards as they entered. Lord Diavolo had appreciated her formality in front of the guards, even if they knew better then to question it. "Very well, remember, let me know if you need anything, as for now, I must return." He states as he nodded before he turned towards the portal and stepped into it with his guards and once the very last guard stepped through, the portal was sealed off and Barbatos and Adoni were left alone.

Barbatos turned to Adoni “Okay, Addi you’re going to bed.no excuses, I’ll be in, in a moment with your valerian root tea. I’ll take care of the documents.” And before she could protest Adoni was already ushered into her room and onto the bed. Barbatos kissed her forehead then went and made her tea.

Lord Diavolo walked into his office and set his guards to return to their original duties. He glanced towards the clock, he was sure that he had made good timing. There was fifteen minutes before his last class would begin. This would give him a good chance to check in on Rayne, once the class was finished of course. He gathered his materials and quietly made his way towards the classroom to set up the ward for Rayne before it began. He had a lot in his mind.

Once he made it to his classroom, he set the ward and then prepared his materials on his desk. He had a few minutes left before the bell rang to conclude the period before the last class. He was able to finish a few before the bell rang, but he would continue working on it until the students finally arrived. The first student to walk through the door was Rayne. He glanced up towards the door and he had a relaxed smile on his face when he saw her.

"Good afternoon, Rayne, how are you doing today!" He asked her gently. Lord Diavolo made sure to keep a calm and gentle air about himself. He received the report from Lucifer in regards to how Rayne reacted towards Leviathan when he first transformed as well as how she responded to him afterwards. He did not want her to see him as a threat or someone to be feared, for he very rarely transformed in his demon form from anger. He usually shifted for parties.

She heard his voice and turned her attention towards him. The class was empty for the time being which meant it was only him and her. Even if the events from the previous day had been scary, she did not feel any fear towards him. "I am doing pretty good," she said with a gentle smile. Rayne wasted no time in finding her seat in the front of the class.

Lord Diavolo grinned and noted her relaxed aura, which he had to admit, he was rather surprised. "That is great to hear." He spoke as he stood from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against it with the back of his thighs and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I have to speak with you once class is over, if you do not mind." He felt the subtle flare of her aura. "And, no, you are not in trouble." He added and to his pleasure, her aura calmed.

"Sure, alright," she replied with a gentle nod. She wondered what it was he wanted to speak to her about. The other students slowly began to show up and they took their seats. Not one dared so much as glanced towards Rayne. Then the bell rang out, all the students had arrived, except six chairs were left unoccupied, which were previously occupied just two days ago. 

Lord Diavolo did not move from his spot. He kept his eyes on the students and made sure they were minding their own business while getting ready for class. That was good, once everyone had their school materials out, he began his lecture for the class.

As per usual, Rayne was attentive in class and made sure to take careful notes. She noted what Lucifer had stated about writing down what was important, although she really was not sure what the most important details were since it was all brand new to her. From what had happened the previous day, Rayne would have normally been afraid to sit in the same class as the demons who attacked her previously attended. However, Lord Diavolo’s presence made her feel safe and calm.

As he taught, Lord Diavolo notices how focused Rayne was on taking her notes. He could not help but keep a grin on his face. What he enjoyed the most was the calm aura she had, it let him know that she truly felt safe. He wouldn’t have it any other way. The class continued on like this until the bell rang and it was over. Lord Diavolo packed up his supplies and glanced towards Rayne to make sure that she was staying put. Much to his pleasure, she was/

After she collected her items, Rayne stayed in her seat and placed her bag on the desk. Even though she knew she was safe she could not help but slightly tense up every time a demon walked by her desk. She kept her eyes trained on her bag until the classroom was empty. She then stood up and walked towards Lord Diavolo.

Once the class emptied out, Lord Diavolo once more leaned against his desk, it was in a way that a cool professor in a college class would lean. He had his arms crossed as he set his golden eyes onto her. “Rayne, before we head out, I want to make sure you are doing alright. Did you have a good day?” he asked in a serious tone although he had an easy smile on his face.

“I did, thank you, I think it went well, I learned a new potion today, Lucifer helped me with it,” she said with a nod and a small smile of her own. “I also learned a new song in choir, although Mammon seemed to take the center stage when we sang it,” she giggled as she recalled her choir class. “And in gym, I think I am getting faster at running, and it does not make me lose my breath as much!! Oh… sorry.. I guess I am rambling,” she looked down slightly with an abashed look on her face.

“No need to apologize, I am more than happy to hear about your day, I am very glad you had a good day and learned a lot! There is nothing wrong with feeling proud of all of your achievements.” He said with a subtle nod. He spoke the truth and he was glad that she seemed to recover well after the previous day. What was most important was the fact that she did not seem to be afraid of him, despite how he behaved the day before. “How are your wounds? Did they heal up okay?” he asked as he tilted his head slightly.

“Oh yeah! They are hardly noticeable at all! Whatever you used, it seems to have healed most of it, see?” she leaned over to roll down her socks a bit to show him. There was only a bit of pink left where her scrapes were. After showing him she rolled her socks back up and stood up straight and gave him a happy, toothy grin.

Her mannerisms caused him to softly chuckle. She seemed to be rather lively today as if she was feeling more comfortable around him. She was still reserved for the most part, but as they spoke, there was a bit of a fire in her eyes. It seemed that Adoni was rubbing off onto her, if only a little. “I am glad to hear that, Rayne.” He commented as he nodded his head. “I wanted to ask you, Adoni will be attending Saori’s funeral soon… sorry, as in her grandmother. I think she would like it very much if you attended.

“Of course!” she responded right away without hesitation, however she ducked her head slightly almost out of embarrassment for her sudden reply. “I mean, yes, I would want to be there for her,” she said with a gentle nod of the head. She did note his flair of sudden sadness but he recovered from it. She was sure that he missed her and she did feel bad for him. She also wanted to see Adoni again and she wanted to be there for her.

He smiled gently and nodded, it warmed his heart to see how much Rayne truly cared for Adoni, he could tell she was genuine when it came to her desire to be there for her friend. It was most interesting, it had not even been a week and they seemed to have a close relationship, he was eager to see how their relationship would progress throughout the year. He had a feeling they would be good together and was sure Rayne’s glowing positivity would help Adoni as well as Adoni’s confidence would help Rayne.

“Well, I am very glad to hear about your progress, not let’s get you home, we would not want to make Lucifer worry,” he said with a chuckle as he pressed himself off of the desk. “Of course, he will not be cross with you, I already told him I will be walking you home and knows of our talk, so you will be excused even if you arrive a little late,” he assured her as he walked towards the door. He opened it for her and waited for her to exit before walking alongside her.

Rayne smiled gently as she followed him out of the door. It was almost kind of strange walking beside him in a way since he was a whole foot and four inches taller than her, she almost felt like a kid walking beside him. Then again, she was the shortest of everyone in the house and most of the brothers were taller than her by at least a foot, save for the small handful that were under six feet, though they were still taller than her. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” she spoke softly as they left the school and onward towards the House of Lamentation.

The walk was pleasant as they spoke to each other about nothing in particular. He asked her about her life in the human world but she was brief with her answers. She did not bring up how she was raised but she did speak about the time she spent at the university. It was pleasant enough in that regard and Rayne found herself at ease. Before too long, they found themselves standing before her current home.

“Well, here we are!” Lord Diavolo spoke with a smile as he turned to face her completely. “Again, I am glad to hear you had a good day, Rayne. When I find out more on when the funeral is, I will let you know as well as who else she wants to be there. If it means you will be missing any classes, then so be it. You will not be penalized since I am approving it.” He spoke sincerely to her. He walked her to the door and opened it for her, he would make sure she was in the building safely before taking his leave.

She nodded at his words and followed him up the stairs towards the door. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” she spoke gently and smiled. She felt warm and safe by his side and it was something she found to be pleasant. “Have a good night, and thank you again,” she spoke gently as she walked past him and into the door. He nodded gently towards her before he shut the door and made his way to his manor.

Rayne had an easy smile as she walked into the foyer. She had some extra time to work on her homework before it was dinner time. She wanted to see how Beel was doing, but she knew she would see him at dinner. She also had an urge to speak with Mammon, he had acted very odd at breakfast and she felt concerned about it. This caused her to frown but she shook her head as she headed towards the study. 

Once she entered the study, she set up her school materials and immediately went to work. She focused her mind and began to work on her biology homework first before moving onto her potions work. This was when Rayne was at her best, back in the human world, she took her studies very seriously and would make sure she had everything done to make sure she was ahead in her class and she found this was how she excelled at anything she put her mind to.

Adoni woke up late that afternoon, the tea Barbatos made for her was very strong. She was still a little drowsy when she heard Barbatos knocking on her door. “Addi are you awake?”

Adoni yawned and rubbed her eyes before she answered, “I’m awake Barbar, you’re welcome to come in.”

He opened the door then, “Good evening my Evangeline. Did you sleep well?” Barbatos said as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. 

Adoni moved closer to Barbatos, and laid across his lap as he began to run his fingers through her beautiful snow white hair. “I did, thank you for the tea. But I can sense that you want to ask me something, so tell me.”

Barbatos chuckled, but answered her, “Well I did want to ask you if you’d like to start learning to control your powers tonight.” 

“You know Barbar. I think I would. I need the exercise and I want to see what I can do. But you’re the Avatar of Time, are you sure I can even do anything to you?” Adoni asked with an amused look. 

“We’ll see. But you’re stronger than you think. So my Evangeline, are you ready to spar?”

“Bring it on Barbar. I’ll show you what I got.” 

Adoni got dressed as Barbatos set up a sparring ring, he transformed into his full demon form. Adoni walked out in her fighting clothes, a pair of black jeans and a red halter top, on her feet she wore a pair of combat boots. Her eyes caught sight of Barbatos’ demonic from. Sure next to Lord Diavolo, it didn’t look like much, but Barbatos was still a greater demon and the Avatar of Time. 

“Well I’m ready Barbar. Are you?”

“Of course I am Addi.” Barbatos gestured for her to join him in the ring, and she complied without hesitation.

“Okay, so the first thing I want you to do is try to order me to do something, I don’t care what.” Barbatos said as he unleashed his full powers. 

Adoni gave him a concerned look, she didn’t want to see if her powers affected him. “The hell am I supposed to make the Avatar of Time do?”

“Anything you want.” Barbatos replied, it was obvious he really didn’t care what she made him do.

Make him bunny hop. She thought, which caused her to chuckle but she wasn’t about to actually do that, but when she looked up Barbatos was indeed bunny hopping.

Her mouth dropped, “Barbatos Stop!” she was in shock, never had a thought caused her to control a person. When she ordered him to stop he did. “I’m sorry Barbatos! I didn’t mean to!”

“Addi, it’s fine I told you do whatever you want. Now I know the extent of your abilities. Let’s get started.” Barbatos said. For the next four hours they trained.

Once it was dinner time, Rayne had succeeded in finishing her homework in good timing. She exhaled gently and smiled once she put all of her materials away. It was rather quiet and none of the brothers were around while she worked on her homework. Even though she would have enjoyed the company, she was secretly grateful since she was able to concentrate on finishing her assignments.

Rayne stood up and made her way to her room to drop off her bag before she made her way to the dining room. She saw Mammon standing outside her door with an unpleasant look on his face, she was unable to pinpoint his expressions from what she saw. She could not help but feel a little sad for it appeared he was feeling rather melancholy. 

Mammon had spent only a few moments outside of Raynes room. Half of him wanted to speak with her and the other half didn't want a damn thing to do with her. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not see or feel her presence while he leaned against the wall and considered what he would do. He has assumed that she had taken to staying in her room since he hadn't seen her since their last class.

She watched him for just a moment before she walked over by his side. "Hey, Mammon… Are you doing alright?" Rayne tilted her head to the side while she took a moment to regard him.

"Ah! What are ya doing that for?! Don't just come out of nowhere and scare me like that!" He chided her as he scowled after he jumped slightly. He had no idea that she was out of her room nor did he know that she was approaching him. She was like a quiet little mouse. Honestly, he was glad to see her, but he was also still jealous that she decided to make a pact with Beel and not with him.

When he jumped, she almost jumped as well. "I am sorry to have scared you, I thought you saw me." She gently frowned as she watched him for a moment. Why did he look so upset? Also, why was he standing outside of her room? "Do you need anything Mammon?" She asked gently. She did not come off as rude, she was simply curious.

"Why would I need anything from a human, huh?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked away. He had to keep up his little act, there was no way she would ever know his true feelings for her, not that he felt any of them.

Rayne frowned and glanced towards the door of her room. "Well, I only assumed since you were standing outside my door…" she trailed off a bit before turning to face him. "Well, if you do not need anything, then why are you standing outside my door?" She asked curiously.

"First off, ya really shouldn't go around assuming things." He turned to face her and stood over her small frame.

It should have been me.

"And second of all, I live here, so I am allowed to be anywhere I want, whenever I want!" He raised his hand and pointed at himself with his thumb.

Why wasn't it me?

Rayne listened to him as he spoke before looking down with a frown set upon her lips. "You are right, I am sorry. I guess I am just a little worried about you, is all… you were acting unusual this morning and it kinda made me sad… even throughout class." She admitted as she turned to face him quietly.

She worried about him? But why? He felt his cheeks warm before he looked away. He could not stand staring into those purple doe eyes of hers. It made things more difficult for him. "Whatever, I don't need your sympathy, what good does a stupid human's sympathy do for me anyway?" He raised his hands and shrugged at her.

"I see…" She spoke in a very soft, quiet voice. It was too quiet. She brushed right past him and entered her room and shut the door. She threw her bag down and sat on the ground while she kept her back against the door. Mammon was always this way since she had met him, but she was not sure why this time it actually hurt and why she took it so personal.

He was taken by surprise but he could not help but feel his jealousy consume him. Even though he backed down when Beel announced he was going to make a pact with her, he was now regretting it. He could not shake the thought that he should have been her first. He wanted to say something, but he decided against it and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Fine… miss dinner for all I care…" he muttered softly outside her door as he slowly made his way towards the staircase to make his way to the dining hall.

Why did it hurt? He was always brash and quirky around her but she had come to find it entertaining and sometimes adorable to say the least. However, this time she felt the poison behind his words and each one stung. Rayne had no idea why, but she began to cry. Why was she crying? What was more was the fact that she did not feel like coming down for dinner anymore. She wanted her friend, she wanted Adoni, but she knew she was more than busy with everything she was going through.

Levi had heard the exchange and came out of his room, he glared at Mammon's retreating form then he walked down the hall towards Rayne and Adoni's room. He could hear her crying and could see the sad aura radiating from just on the other side of the door. He knocked "Hey Rayne. I heard what happened, do you need to talk?"

His presence had caught Rayne off guard and her head popped up. She did not know she was being loud in a sense, then she assumed he heard Mammon. She knew he could be loud. Rayne sat up and wiped the tears away and took a second to recompose herself. She had found Levi to be quite nice and she felt comfortable around him, even if she didn't know half of the things he would talk about, but she did not care, she was happy it made him happy. 

Rayne took a deep breath and turned towards the door. "Oh, um… one second!" She took a deep breath to stay in control of her emotions and waited until the tears stopped flowing. She fanned her face to try to make it look like she was not crying, she did not want to worry him, or anyone for that matter. "Hey, Levi, how are you?" She began, trying to play off her emotions.

Levi could see the effort she put in to hide her emotions, but he could still see the sadness radiating in her aura. And her normally Bright soul was dimmed. "I'm sorry about my brother. I know Mammon can be abrasive. May I come into the room?" Levi asked.

She opened her mouth to protest that she was bothered, but then she remembered an important fact. They were demons with the same kind of power that Adoni had in regards to seeing aura. She heaved a heavy sigh and nodded her head gently. "Yes, you can," she answered and opened the door to let him enter.

Levi entered cautiously, as this was the first time he ever entered a girl's room. He was going to ask if she wanted him to shut the door but even the thought of asking caused a brief blush to cross his face, before he calmed down. "Rayne, you don't have to hide your emotions from me. I consider us, um friends. So it's not a bother if you need to talk."

Despite his hesitation on closing the door, Rayne went ahead and shut it. She trusted him well enough and she also did not want anyone to overhear them. It was embarrassing enough that Levi had heard it. "I do, too, Levi… thank you." She took a deep breath, she was not sure where to start. "I just think… Mammon is angry at me for some reason… he seems more… angrier than usual. I don't know what I did wrong." 

"Oh, um I think I know the problem. But it's not really my place to tell you. However I'll tell you this much, perhaps Mammon might feel guilty that he couldn't protect you and might also want to make a pact with you, but he's a tsundere, so he would probably never ask." Levi said as he fidgeted with a red cat figurine he found on what to be Adoni's side of the room.

She heard him and looked down for a moment. It was not his fault that she was attacked, he was busy at the meeting. "I know you told me about that word but… if he wants to, as you say, make a pact with me, why would he say such mean things." She pressed her eyebrows together. Rayne did not understand how Tsunderes actually worked and had a difficult time understanding where all the anger was coming from. Her eyes trailed towards the cat figurine and she could not help but smile just a little.

Levi lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. How can I get away with not telling her that Mammon loves her? He thought. "Um, well that's um because um…"

He paused to collect his thoughts, "Mammon is the Avatar of Greed, you're like his precious treasure, even if you were assigned to him. So because his Treasure was almost taken he feels guilty and now wants to protect his treasure, but somebody else wanted to protect his treasure, so now he feels jealous because now he feels he can't protect his treasure."

After she heard him she frowned a little. A treasure? She did not feel that was the case and it still did not explain why he called her a stupid human. "Well… I suppose I will have to talk with him, maybe… if he even wants to talk to me," she looked at the ground and took a deep breath. She then smiled and she felt a little better, she was still a little confused, but still better. "Thank you, Levi. I appreciate your kind words and for your concern about me. I suppose it is about to be dinner time." She thought quietly. She had yet to talk to Beel since she got home, but she wanted to clear some things up with Mammon.

Levi put the cat figurine down and returned Rayne's smile. "You can talk to me anytime, especially if you can't get ahold of Bunny- uh I mean Adoni." Levi turned crimson once more, and began fidgeting with his hands. Before excusing himself from the room. But he hesitated at the door, hand on the doorknob "Mammon doesn't know how to talk well with others, he doesn't mean all the bad things he says, and he usually means the opposite of everything he says."

Upon hearing Levi's words, she gently nodded and considered his words. If he 'treasured' her and meant the opposite of what he said, perhaps it kind of made sense. Either way, she felt she would have to eventually talk to him, one way or another, if she could find enough courage to do so. With this, she followed Levi into the hallway to make her way to the dining room.

Meanwhile, as Rayne had her conversation with Levi, Mammon was standing in the foyer. She seemed so upset by his words. He wondered why, but at the same time, maybe it would be better. Maybe if he pushed her away then he would not feel so bad and even have to come to terms with his possible feelings. But why was he feeling so crummy? He silently grumbled as he kicked the ground slightly as he considered his position at that moment.

Satan and Asmo had been walking together when they found Mammon. They could tell something was bothering him, and they both had a feeling as to why. They gave each other a look and Asmo gestured for Satan to take this one, before he continued down the hall to the dining room. 

"Mammon, I can see something is bothering you, and I promise I'll be nice if you want to talk about it. But even if you don't want to, I'm not going anywhere until you do." Satan said as he approached Mammon.

"Huh? What?!" Mammon turned around immediately when he heard Satan's voice. First, Asmo, now Satan? His brothers were never this nice to him or showed him any concern. "What gives? Were you talking to Asmo! I get it, you two are tryna play a trick on me, aren't ya?" He crossed his arms and looked away. He was especially guarded since he was consumed with his thoughts.

"Mammon, look at my aura, I'm being genuine here. I know we aren't always nice, but you're still our brother. And Adoni told me I need to be nicer to you, so I'm trying. I don't know why Asmo is doing it though." Satan said with a huff and shifted his eyes to the ground.

His eyes narrowed as he noted Satan's aura. Shit. He was serious. He growled and turned away, how would he even begin? "Well, it's not as if it is any business to you or Asmo but…" he closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he kept his gaze from his brothers. "I just think it is stupid of her to accept any pact from any demon coming up to her, doesn't she know not all demons can be trusted? I mean… I am not saying Beel cannot be trusted… argh! You know what I mean!!" He scowled as he opened his eyes and turned towards Satan. These words were stupid and he felt tense at having to explain his feelings on the matter.

Satan crossed his arm and sighed, "I understand Mammon, but it was Rayne's decision, and I know she thought about it long and hard first. I don't think she did it to hurt You or anything. Not that you're worried about that of course."

"How do you know what she thought about, huh?" He felt his jealousy flair up again. "And why would I be worried about that? I am the GREAT MAMMON! Why would I care about what that human does? And you are right, I don't care! If she wants to make pacts with anyone willy nilly, then why should I care?" The question was stated out loud but for some reason he thought about it more for himself. Why should he care?

"Because most people would think about it first. I know you don't care, and I know that's why you totally don't want to make a pact with her. But wouldn't she be lucky if you even offered to make a pact with her?"

At his first declaration, Mammon remained still but then nodded when Satan mentioned his not caring toward the situation. However, the last part he said caused him to pause for a bit. "Of course she would be lucky! Any human who makes a pact with me is beyond super lucky!" He followed along with his ruse, playing into his hand.

"Not that you care, but maybe two pacts will be better than one. But of course you're not going to make a pact with her." Satan said hiding his smirk, sometimes Mammon just needed a push.

He remained silent for a moment. Sure, two pacts were better than one, however, he wanted to be the only one! He pressed his lips together and looked to the ground before looking towards Satan. He clicked his tongue and turned away from him. "You know what, I am feeling generous! I will make a pact with her and I will be the better protector! My powers exceeded Beel's easily, and I will show her how I can keep her safe better than Beel can! Because I am the second eldest and she will be lucky to have a pact with the GREAT MAMMON! She will be so grateful, she will owe me." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the dining room.

Satan smirked once again, but didn't hide it, since his brother was no longer facing him. But before long his smirk became a sad smile "There you go Kitten. I helped. But I wish you were here to see it." He said as he pulled out his D.D.D. he unlocked and looked at his wallpaper. It was Adoni she was reading one of her books, and was slowly drifting off to sleep. He barely got the picture before she sat back up and kept reading. "I miss you Kitten…" he whispered before locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket before entering the dining room and taking his usual seat.

Mammon took his seat and too long after that, Rayne came down with Levi and Rayne sat next to him. He was silent as he looked away and contemplated. He could not ask her in front of everyone, that would be too embarrassing. Instead he barely spared her a glance before he began to eat.

He usually means the opposite of what he says. Levi says he thinks of me as a treasure. The words rang out through her head and she was trying to decipher what he meant. She could not help but frown. Sure he was the one to watch over them, but she never saw him talk to Adoni that way, at least not really. She began to eat her food slowly. She then glanced around the room and looked towards Adoni's empty seat. Once more, the seat was empty and she felt the sad energy coming from that direction of the table.

Beel smiled at her when she sat down. However, he sensed there was something a bit off based on the aura she was giving off. After he swallowed what was in his mouth, he turned to look at her. "Rayne, are you alright?" He smiled softly as he looked at her.

She inhaled slowly before nodding her head and smiled, "I am okay, Beel, just a little tired. She was not lying, from the events that had taken place, it did leave her a little tired and with the energies of the room, it only added to her fatigue.


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new development, a prophecy? And more NSFW

Barbatos and Adoni had been training for a long while, when he finally called for a break. Adoni's energy was low and she needed rest. Barbatos guided Adoni back into  
the house and made her dinner. Then he ushered her to bed once more.

"Addi I need to run an emergency errand back in the Devildom, I promise I won't be gone long. I will be back in 3 hours Human World time." He said as he kissed her forehead then her lips. The kiss was full of love and unspoken emotions.

"Alright BarBar. I'll be here." Adoni replied when the kiss stopped, she then rolled over in bed and fell into a deep sleep. Barbatos gathered his things and snapped his fingers and created golems to protect Adoni while he was away. He then moved into the library and snapped his fingers yet again creating the portal straight to Diavolo's study.

Upon Barbatos' arrival, Lord Diavolo was working on paperwork and grading assignments from his class. His class was doing rather well, there were only a few students who seemed to struggle with the material, but he was pleasantly surprised to see how Rayne was doing, considering History within the Devildom was something brand new to her.

Once he heard the portal, Diavolo glanced from his paperwork and towards the portal, he was eager to hear about any updates when it concerned Adoni. He knew Barbatos was training her when it came to seeing the extent of her powers, but at the same time, he hoped she was mentally well and getting enough rest.

Diavolo stood up and crossed his arms as he walked to the cushioned chair that was positioned in front of the fireplace. He gestured towards the empty chair next to his and nodded towards Barbatos, "have a seat, first of all, how is she doing?" He questioned him calmly but watched him with great curiosity.

Barbatos exited from the Portal, he was wearing his usual Steward clothing. "My Lord, you know I'd never leave Lady Amara on her own like this, but she is asleep and I felt I should tell you as soon as I could. And I think Lucifer should be present, it'll answer some questions he has, and it's important." He didn't sit down like Lord Diavolo ordered, but remained standing which confirmed his update was important.

He slightly frowned as he watched Barbatos for a moment, but did not push the issue further. "Well, then, Lucifer is on his way now, he should not be too much longer. Then you can give us the report. However, tell me, how is she holding up, is she getting enough rest?" He knew the report was important, however, he wanted to make sure Adoni was doing okay.

"Lady Amara is alright, she's slept most of the day and had just fallen asleep when I left. But the funeral has been confirmed for tomorrow evening. So I can't stay long. Because even though she's too exhausted at the moment, her emotions were starting to spike again, I wouldn't be surprised if she has nightmares tonight." Barbatos said, his eyes full of emotions that his words didn't say. 

Lord Diavolo nodded firmly. He could tell Barbatos really did care for her, and as much as he did not like the idea, he knew she would have nightmares due to a poor emotional state, that was when bad dreams occurred. "We will be prompt with the meeting then so you can return," he said with a solemn nod. Fortunately, they did not have to wait very long for Lucifer to appear.

Lucifer walked into the study and gazed onto Lord Diavolo and then onto Barbatos quietly. He took to standing as he was already prepared to hear the report, he was told there was a good chance Barbatos would stop by with important information in regards to Adoni. Lucifer heard how she was to train with Barbatos and he was also curious to hear what came of it.

"Alright, please, proceed Barbatos," Lord Diavolo spoke as he clasped his hands and pressed them against his chin and leaned forward gently, his eyes were trained carefully onto his steward, eager to hear every word.

"I recorded a video of our training session, to warn you both she was using informal language with me, because at the time it was just us and we are friends." Barbatos then waved his hand and a video appeared on the blank wall behind him.

"I have no idea what to make you do BarBar, it's silly to think I could make you, the Avatar of Time do anything" Adoni's voice echoed in the room, it's obvious that she's nervous.

"It's okay, order me to do anything." Barbatos in the video, who was already in demon form, replied before unleashing his full demonic energy.

Adoni looked at the ground and she seemed to be thinking, but then she chuckled, and a flash of red feathery wings appeared briefly on the screen, Adoni hadn't noticed the wings it seems, but across from her they could see that Barbatos was now bunny hopping.

At first, Lucifer's eyes widened at the sight of Barbatos doing something absolutely ridiculous, however, before he could mutter a word, but then he noticed the wings behind her. His eye brow furrowed slightly as he walked in closer to the screen. "Barbatos… Can you rewind it a little after she chuckles and pause it?" He asked as he pressed his gloved hand against his chin as he waited.

Lord Diavolo noticed it as well and he kept his eyes glued to the screen and nodded towards Lord Barbatos after Lucifer made his request.

"Yes, of course my Lords." He knew they had seen what he had seen, and he rewound the video and paused on the red feathery wings that were sprouting from Adoni's back. Adoni had fallen angel wings. Barbatos waited for the two Lords to realize it as well.

It took them a moment to digest as they observed the screen before them. Fallen angel wings. "I am to assume this has not been tampered with," Lucifer interjected without looking away from the screen. His eyes were steeled as he tried to make any sense out of what was going on.

"They have not…" Lord Diavolo answered quietly as he stood. He knew without a doubt that Barbatos would do no such thing and he knew this was not some strange lighting from the video either. He stood up to his full height and walked towards the screen and he quietly observed it. "Barbatos, what is your opinion on the matter, also, did you see this while you were training?" He asked calmly before he turned around to face Barbatos.

" I did see them, they were ethereal, though to my eyes, it's as if they weren't fully in this plane of existence. And her abilities only affect those who share a," Barbatos paused. Lord Diavolo knew, but Lucifer didn't and this was hard to admit in front of Lucifer. "A romantic or intimate bond with her." Barbatos blushed before he stood straight and waited for any more questions. "As for my opinion. It's as it seems, We know Lady Amara is of celestial blood, but if this is anything to go by, there's fallen angel blood in her body, which means a fallen angel bred with a human somewhere in her Family Bloodline."

At the mention of shared intimacy when it came to Adoni caused Lucifer to pause. He knew some of his brothers were strangely sweet on her and he did not miss how much they had missed her, at this point everyone knew. Her powers worked on Satan, Levi, and Asmo, from what he had observed, were they intimate? He felt concern as to what that entailed. He did not like the idea that she had such control over her brothers, he knew it could disturb their family dynamic should she choose to. Eventually, when the time was right, he would have to have a talk with her on this subject. Then there was the fact that she was a descendent of a fallen angel.

Lord Diavolo was as surprised as Lucifer, but her bonds with his brothers did not bother him in the same regard, if anything it made him wonder about Barbatos and her relationship. However, what was more pressing was her connection to this fallen angel. He knew there were quite a few out there aside from Lucifer and his five brothers. He closed his eyes and thought to himself on the matter. "I see, it would certainly explain why she had the wings. I take it she did not notice this or felt the presence of the wings while you two were training?" He opened his eyes and glanced towards Barbatos.

"Lucifer, I can see your concern, but I assure you, "Barbatos blushed once more as he spoke *I'm the only one she's been intimate with. That's why she could control me with a mere thought." Barbatos then turned to Lord Diavolo and answered his question, "Lady Amara, is unaware of her blood and of the wings. She fully believes she's just a human sorceress."

Barbatos was about to say something more when he felt a familiar sensation. His body became rigid, his voice sounded like it was far away, and his eyes began to glow with an ethereal light, his voice echoed around the room.

"And on the first of the final thirty, the twin bridges of the fallen and risen, awaken, one will take the crown and the other regain her flight and both shall bring balance to darkness and light."

Then Barbatos returned to normal, but his energy drained enough where he needed to catch himself on the nearest table. Though he was still unsteady he stood at his full height and tried to keep control of himself.

Lord Diavolo kept his mind on what was important, all though Barbatos' confession to being intimate was only slightly jarring, even though he was more than aware. He knew Adoni did not have any intentions of using her powers to gain anything for herself when it pertained to the brothers as much as Lucifer was. But once Barbatos' posture changed and he began to speak the prophecy, he stepped closer to listen to every word he spoke. 

Lucifer dismissed the words in regards to their relationship, even though it caused him discomfort. His eyes widened as Barbatos began to speak the cryptic message that came from him and he kept it in his memory in order to properly decipher it. Obviously the one to take the crown was Lord Diavolo, but when exactly was this.

As Barbatos lost his balance, Diavolo stood next to him and offered his arm to keep him steady, he knew how much these prophecies drained him. Diavolo repeated the prophecy back to Barbatos verbatim after he regained his posture. "Barbatos, this is a crucial matter. Can you tell me your feelings or thoughts on the matter." He inquired. It was true that prophecies were rather cryptic and he had a feeling it involved Adoni, but it was not uncommon for them to be improperly deciphered. The first of the final thirty, the twin bridges, he thought carefully on each phrase.

Barbatos' mind was a bit of a jumble after the prophecy, but he tries his best to answer his friend's questions. "I think the one regaining their flight would probably be Lady Amara, finally finding balance from her Bloodlines. I would like to think the one gaining the Crown would be you, Young Master." Barbatos managed to say with some strain.

Lord Diavolo listened to him carefully and knew he was exhausted. He wouldn't press the issue any longer and he would use what he said and speak with Lucifer about it in order to figure it out properly. "Understood. Barbatos, I would like you to get some rest, thank you for the report, Lucifer and I will take it from here. Go back to Adoni and regain your strength." He advised gently. He turned to face Lucifer and he only gave Lord Diavolo a curt nod of the head

"Yes, Young Master. I'm sorry but it appears I can't focus, could you make the portal? I'm even sure the golems I made have been broken, since I lost so much energy. I need to get back to Lady Amara, she's alone now." Barbatos was switching from informal speech to formal speech which revealed how exhausted he was.

Before he even finished speaking the sentence, Lord Diavolo immediately moved to make a portal, he would not hold him back as he had already assured him they would take care of the matter. He nodded and simply said one word. "Go."

"Of course, Young Master." Was all Barbatos said before forcing himself to go through the portal. It opened up in the guest room, but Barbatos needed to make sure Adoni was okay. So he unsteadily made his way to Adoni's room, the door was open so he went in, she was awake and staring at the shattered golems. 

"BarBar?! Are you okay?" " Adoni rushed to his side and dragged him onto the bed with her, before she started checking him for wounds. "No, my Evangeline. I had a prophecy. I just need sleep." He said and soon he was asleep. Adoni cuddled next to him and covered them with the blanket. 

After Barbatos had gone through, Lord Diavolo closed the portal and looked towards Lucifer. He had a serious look upon his face and was deep in thought. He worried about both Barbatos and Adoni. After a moment, he heaved a heavy sigh and prepared some tea for them before he spoke. Once he sat down at his desk, he pulled out a parchment and wrote down the exact words Barbatos had spoken.

Lucifer joined him at the desk and received his cup in an appreciative manner. Once Lord Diavolo wrote the entire prophecy out Lucifer glanced towards the parchment. "Since it pertains to Adoni, I would imagine 'and on the first day of the final thirty' would mean one month before the term comes to an end, I would gather." He did not dawdle as he went straight to helping his friend decipher the script.

"I am inclined to agree, it could mean anything, however, we should keep an open mind as to other possibilities as we move on." He pulled the script closer and examined it. "With that being said, this next part… 'the twin bridges of the fallen and risen, awaken' Adoni does not have a twin. Maybe… Someone who shares her blood?" Lord Diavolo assumed and only wrote 'sharing blood' in a circle with question marks by it.

"It could be, I would not be able to make a guess on that matter… the final verse here. 'one will take the crown and the other regain her flight and both shall bring balance to darkness and light.' I would gather it would mean you will take the crown this day and as Barbatos had mentioned, the one taking flight is Adoni if his words are true. It could mean your father would rise at this time and pass on the crown to you and at the same time, Adoni's blood of the two realms will awaken within her…" Lucifer leaned back and contemplated on his words. He wondered what it would mean for the future of the Devildom.

"Perhaps…" Lord Diavolo had written down their guesses and examined it carefully. The only thing that did not make much sense to him was the mentioning of twins. He leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful. "I think it would be wise to double check this information with some inscribers, I have connections with a few in the human world who have proven to be reliable. They can look it over and maybe see something we are missing." He stated as he placed the parchment down and looked towards Lucifer.

"As you say, I am sure it will be of some assistance." Lucifer agreed as he went back into his thoughts. "Or… We could have Barbatos look into the future and really see what it means…" he considered carefully.

At his comment, Lord Diavolo simply gave an impish grin. "And where would be the fun in that?" Of course, he considered it, but Barbatos had his plate filled as of late and he would make sure he did not exert himself as he watched Adoni.

"You are sometimes insufferably impossible," Lucifer shook his head and placed his fingertips against his temples, the only reaction his words elicited was a joyous laugh from Lord Diavolo.

Adoni didn't fall asleep right away, instead she just watched over Barbatos for a little while, she wondered what he could have seen, sure he gets weak after his prophecies, but never like this. She grabbed her D.D.D. but paused over the contact Papa , not sure if she should call or not. But she was super worried. 

But she didn't, she gently tossed her Demonic phone off to the side. If she needed to know, they would tell her. Instead she slid off the bed to take a quick shower, before she returned to taking care of Barbatos.

After they sat and enjoyed their tea, Lord Diavolo looked towards Lucifer. “Well, I am going to call her, I will be on speaker phone as well, so you can hear what she has to say,” he informed Lucifer. He knew that Lucifer understood that he would simply be a fly on the wall in this conversation, it was easier since she would speak informally to Lord Diavolo. He then dialed in her number and set it to speaker phone before he set it down on top of the table. Lord Diavolo waited patiently as the dial tone rang out.

Adoni heard her phone and grabbed it as she moved into the living room as not to disturb Barbatos. "Papa, is something wrong?" Adoni asked, she could tell she was on speaker by the echo of her voice, but she figured he was only busy.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything, Little One,” he began, he used the name he coined for her to let her know she was able to speak freely and informally to him in order to make her more comfortable with the conversation. “I wanted to check in on you, I spoke to Barbatos not too long ago, and I wanted to hear how your training went? How do you feel and what did you take from it?” He spoke casually as he turned to face Lucifer who was simply watching and listening carefully.

Adoni instantly relaxed, if he was calling her that it was okay to speak freely. "Oh Papa I don't know what to think. I couldn't believe I made Barbatos do something so degrading… I'm so scared of this power… I don't even know how I got this strong… I felt a flare of energy, and it didn't feel like my usual energy. It felt foreign. I'm starting to question if I'm even human. But me being anything else is impossible right?" She asked the last part, but she was scared to know for sure. She started pacing around the living room, phone still held to her ear.

He was thoughtful as she spoke to him. As serious as it was, he could not help but have a grin on his face when he remembered seeing Barbatos hopping around, he had to admit it was rather amusing. However, he kept his mind focused on the more important matters at hand. “Well, it is not surprising, you are powerful for sure and it seems your powers are growing, but Adoni, do not fight it. You cannot let it consume you, you are strong enough to bear it and so long as you have a pure heart and spirit, you will be able to get a handle on it. Do not fear, Little One, Barbatos will guide you and help you on your path.” He assured her in a way that would calm her down as he did believe she could master her strengths. 

Mentioning Barbatos did calm her down for a moment, but Diavolo saying she needed to be pure was painful. Her voice dropped into sadness as she spoke her next words "Then I'm not going to be able to control it… I'm tainted, not pure in the slightest… I haven't been since what those boys did to me five years ago…" a dark aura filled her living room, it was her self-hatred manifested in Energy.

“What those boys did to you stains them, not you, you are still very much pure and beautiful, and don’t you dare let anyone tell you otherwise,” he had a grimace on his face as he recounted what had happened. “Their actions do not reflect on you, you are a very pure soul. If you were not pure, you would have never protected Rayne or had the bravery to fight off the Nocturnal Ones with the brothers. You are a beautiful and powerful young woman…” he had a firm expression on his face. He could feel the dark aura even as he spoke to her, or he sensed it from her voice. He clenched his jaw only slightly. He needed her to see how pure she was despite what had happened to her. He knew she was strong enough to overcome it and see her own potential, even with how the prophecy had worded it.

His words rang true in her ears, but she couldn't stop her thoughts. Until she felt arms wrap around her and an energy pressing down on her negative thoughts. The dark aura began to dissipate. "Your Papa is telling the truth. Now use the control technique I taught you this afternoon." Barbatos' voice was a whisper, but she heard it clear as day in her mind so she began to regain her control. With both her grandfather's words and Barbatos' encouragement "You're right Papa, I'm sorry. I know I've done many good things and I would protect anyone I care about with my life. What they did was on them, not me..."

Once he felt her negative energies cease, he closed his eyes and felt relief. He knew Barbatos was there and that he was able to calm her down. It had reassured him that he made the right choice in sending Barbatos over. It did mean more work for him, but he would gladly do the work if it meant Adoni was taken care of. “It is alright, Little One, I meant every word of it. It is very much on them and you should not let their actions dictate the wonderful person you have become.” He glanced towards Lucifer who seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"I do want to control these abilities. But I don't want to have this power over anyone. I already felt horrible about Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Satan, but now Barbatos… I don't even know why they were affected, the Little D's, well most of them, weren't affected." Adoni said and behind her Barbatos blushed, but she didn't see it.

Lord Diavolo considered the words Barbatos had told him, but he decided it was not necessarily his place to speak on the matter. He hoped, eventually, she would come to figure it out herself. It would be a journey in which she would have to make. “I know your heart is pure and would never use the abilities to do any harm to them or cause any harm by using this power over them,” he glanced towards Lucifer, he knew this would be a detail that would be something that would concerning to him, but he would ensure that he knew this fact.

"Of course I wouldn't. I was horrified by it. I did explain it to them, and they seemed to understand, but I know Lord Lucifer is worried about it, but I don't know how I can prove to him I didn't mean to do it…" Adoni said and her voice was full of sadness, it was obvious that Adoni really meant what she said. 

Barbatos knew Lucifer was still there, but only smiled softly at Adoni and stroked her hair.

He nodded his head and watched Lucifer for a moment. Then he scooted the chair closer to the table and focused on the phone. “Well, I am glad they are understanding. I am sure they will all come to an understanding and realize you mean no harm,” he said with a gentle smile. “I would not worry too much about that, just focus on learning what you can and listen to Barbatos, I know he has your best interest in heart. Keep your chin up, Little One,” he assured her softly as he watched the phone quietly. “I also want you to know, I spoke to Rayne about your wishes for her being there for the funeral, she is more than happy to be there for you.”

"Oh thank you Papa. I hope everyone can attend… I'm not strong enough to do this on my own… I have to give the eulogy and one of Grandma's friends asked me to sing Grandma's song…"

He nodded his head gently, “you will not be alone, they will be able to attend, there will be no problems with that. I know for a fact you will sing it very well,” he looked towards the wall. It still hurt him to lose Saori as well as how she broke the pact, but he was able to compose himself. After that day, he took a long time to himself to ground himself and remain in control of his motions as a true leader should.

Adoni could hear the sadness in Diavolo's voice, "Papa… I wish I could help ease your pain… I love you Papa…" Adoni said, but it's as if his sadness was hers and it broke the well that held Adoni's tears back and she began to cry. Without missing a beat Barbatos lifted Adoni up and sat her in his lap on the couch. He didn't say a word, just held her as she cried.

Lord Diavolo frowned as he shook his head, “do not worry about me, please, I will be fine. Work on what you can do…” he paused when he heard her begin to cry and he sat back in his chair. He was quiet for a moment, for he knew she would need time to recompose and it was as if he was sending her a quiet comfort. “I know, Little One… I know,” he said softly as an attempt to soothe her.

After a few moments of quiet sobbing, Barbatos dried her tears and helped her sit up once again, but she didn't move from his lap. "I'm sorry Papa. I will stand strong like you, and I'll see you tomorrow. I want you to get rest, I understand that it's late there."

“I also want you to get some rest, get some sleep, and do not worry about me. It is okay to feel these emotions, feel what you need to, just do not let them consume you. You will get past this and you will become stronger for it, I know it, I know you can do it,” he continued to reassure her. “Make sure you get some rest, okay?” he nodded as he spoke to her.

Adoni chuckled a little "Papa, that's like the eighth time you said that. I slept most of the day, I'm alright, I promise." Barbatos smiled when she chuckled, and he knew it would make Lord Diavolo happier as well.

“I cannot help but worry, you know that. I have some more work to attend to, so take it easy for now, you have worked hard and I know it.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Good night, or morning, well whatever time it is over there,” he said with a gentle sheepish smile, if only to keep the conversation light and hopefully make her smile. He waited until the phone clicked before he put the D.D.D. back into his pocket and heave a heavy sigh.

"Goodnight Papa." Adoni said then she hung up the phone and leaned back against Barbatos. "Are you feeling better BarBar?"

"I'm fine Lady Amara," he said with a joking tone before continuing "Come on now, let's go make dinner together."

Once the phone call was over, he turned to face Lucifer for a moment. He did not speak at first, he could tell Lucifer was still processing everything they had heard from the phone call. He felt it was good for him to know where Adoni was coming from. Diavolo knew that if Adoni was aware of his presence, she would not have been as open and honest about what was going on with her or her thoughts on the matter.

For a moment, they both spoke in depth about it over tea. Lucifer came to understand her a little more and realized she did not necessarily enjoy having the powers she had over his brothers. It even calmed him to know she was currently working on having control and an understanding of her powers.

Meanwhile, back at the House of Lamentation, everyone was gathered around the dinner table, save for Lucifer and Adoni. It was rather quiet and almost uncomfortable. Three of them were feeling their sadness for Adoni still being gone and Rayne was still confused on the matter when it came to Mammon. Beel was the only one she felt any comfort from at the moment and she enjoyed it. She caught him sparing a few glances her way and could only smile back, which was a smile he would return.

According to Levi, Mammon had wanted to make a pact with Rayne, but she still felt tension from him every time she glanced his way. Why would he want to? She already had a pact with Beel and she knew he was strong enough to protect her, so he would not have to worry about her safety. Then the thought of him considering her some sort of treasure had confounded her. She needed to clear it up with him one way or another, but with the silence in the dining table, she was having a hard time even speaking up about it.

She continued to eat her food as she glanced up and looked at everyone. It felt extremely uncomfortable and she wanted to disappear into the chair she was sitting on. 

“Okay, enough of this, I know what we can do.” Asmo said before conjuring up his laptop, and created a screen on the blank wall at the head of the table. Then he called Adoni on videochat. Her face appeared on the screen and she saw everybody. “Hey everyone.” She said with a bright smile, by now she was just sitting on the couch as Barbatos brought in her dinner.

Once he pulled the call up, Rayne smiled brightly and turned to face her. She felt better the moment she saw her face. She was not sure what time it was in the human world, but she seemed to be awake and alert. “Hey Adoni!” she spoke all of the sudden as she sat up more in her seat as she waved frantically towards the screen.

Mammon glanced over and looked towards the screen. He still looked rather morose and looked over towards Rayne. The way she popped up was too cute. Too obnoxiously cute. However, since Rayne’s back was to Mammon, he only spared the smallest of smiles. Beel turned and smiled as he waved towards Adoni. He did feel concern for her and had hoped everything was alright.

“Hey Rayne! How’s everyone doing? I miss you guys.” Adoni saw Mammon smile at Rayne, but didn’t draw attention to it. She also saw Satan and Levi’s looks of relief when she answered the call. 

Barbatos had just brought in Adoni’s dinner, but he set it on the table off screen, then he waved at everyone as well with a friendly smile. 

“I miss you, too!” Rayne did not hesitate to let anyone speak, but she was too focused on seeing her good friend to really realize it. She was happy to see her, even though she had spoken with her on the phone, it was a different matter to see her face. Then she looked around the room and noticed there were other people there who would want to talk to her.

To her question, Mammon gave a noncommittal nod her way and watched Adoni for a moment but without actually seeing her. His mind was full as it was filled with the human sitting next to him. Why couldn’t she be that happy to see him like that? Beel was still eating his food but he nodded towards Adoni, he acknowledged her but knew that it was rude to speak with his mouth full.

Rayne then saw as Lord Barbatos came into the screen, she returned the friendly smile and waved at him in return. However, she recalled the conversation she had that morning with Adoni when it came to Lord Barbatos, this caused her to slightly flush and look away. She was not sure why, perhaps it was his station within the Devildom or simply because even though she had experienced it just the night before, sex was still a new subject for her.

“Hey Kitten, we miss you too. I’m glad you seem to be doing well.” Satan said with a slight blush as he crossed his arms and just looked at her, his look held longing, but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything.

“Hi Princess, You look absolutely beautiful, that’s a lovely red dress you’re wearing. I’m also glad you’re doing okay.”

“Oh Bu-Bunny, I’m glad you’re alright.” Levi said his face was also crimson, talking to her over a headset was far different then seeing her face.

“Yes, I’m alright. Though setting things up has been difficult.” Her eyes flashed with sadness, but then she quickly pushed it away. “But I’m glad you’re all doing well enough. And Rayne I’m glad you’re okay as well.”

She could not help but smile at the way the brothers regarded her, even though Mammon and Beel were silent, she understood Beel’s perspective, there was food. However, she frowned when she felt Mammon could have said hi, but she assumed he was still in a foul mood. She did not want to make things worse and bring it up then and there.

“I am, thank you, I am glad to hear you are alright! I really miss you!” She spoke with a bright smile. The mood in the room elevated and it made her feel even lighter.

“I miss you too Chochana. How’s school going for all of you? I know we have a test coming up in like 4 of our classes.” Adoni said she was mostly speaking to Rayne, but was also trying to engage everyone, because she could sense everyone was actually kind of sad. She could see their auras, except Beel he actually seemed elated.

At the mention of the tests, Rayne chuckled nervously, “yeah… that is right,” on top of her homework, she needed to study for her tests, however, she pushed that thought into the back of her mind. She nodded and kept her eyes onto Adoni. Classes were going well enough, she wouldn’t lie, even if she missed Adoni, the brothers had been doing their best in making sure she was okay and checked up on her.

Beel inhaled his plate and for a moment he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced towards the screen. “Are you eating alright, Adoni?” was all he asked with legitimate concern in his purple-pink eyes.

Adoni chuckled at that and gave Beel a sweet smile “I have, and I even learned a new human dish that I’d love to share with all of you. Have you guys ever had homemade lasagna?”

At the mention of human food, Beel’s eyes lit up and he kept his attention onto the screen. “Lasagna? I have not,” then he smiled a bright smile as he nodded, “I would love to try it sometime when you get back,” he stated truthfully and in a grateful manner. In fact, at the mere mention of the human food, he got hungry again and filled his plate once more and continued to eat.

Rayne could not help but laugh as she watched Beel. She could not help but be enamored with his actions as well as his concern for Adoni’s appetite. It was endearing and she reached out and placed a hand over his leg in a bit of an affectionate touch. This caused Beel to pause and turn to look at her, he then smiled at her gesture and continued to eat.

“Always food with you…” Mammon muttered and he did not miss how she reached out and placed a hand over Beel’s thigh. It caused another burning sensation of jealousy within him. How was he going to even get her alone to even suggest making a pact? It seemed wherever she went, Beel was with her. At least in regards to school. “Yeah, I have had it before… it’s alright,” he averted his gaze to his plate, which he hardly touched.

“I would also love to try it, Kitten. I’ve never had it before either.” Satan replied with another smile.

“I think for the most part we would all like to try it. And I know how good My Princess’ cooking is.” Asmo replied with a delighted look.

Adoni blushed a little at his compliment and she shifted her eyes away for a moment before playing with one of her red braids in shyness. Then she noticed the interaction between Beel and Rayne, but only smiled gently, and gave a look of concern towards Mammon, who she saw have a flare of jealousy in his aura.

She then replied right to Mammon with a kind smile “Well, the Great Mammon, what did you like about that lasagna? I can make one especially to your liking if you’d like.”

Mammon was caught off guard with her question. He turned to face her as he furrowed his eyebrows together. He wanted to reply with something witty, but he wasn’t really feeling it. “Well… I dunno… the meat and sauce I guess,” he said with a shrug as his eyes shifted from her face to the wall underneath her. He knew she was watching him at the time and he chose to keep his eyes from Rayne.

When he spoke, Rayne turned to face Mammon, “it can be made many different ways, some people's recipes are different, I am sure Adoni’s recipe is really good,” she then turned back towards Adoni, “I cannot wait to try your recipe!” Rayne spoke in a joyous voice as she nodded and agreed with the other brothers.

“Yeah… I…” he took a deep breath and looked away completely, “I know that, duh….” he scowled to himself and picked up a pea from his plate before flinging it forward. Lucifer wasn’t here, so he wanted to take advantage of that fact. That’s right, where was bossy pants anyway?

“Well I’ll just have to ask you again when I make it, then I could even use HellFire sauce and make you a spicy one.” Adoni said as she still was giving Mammon a kind smile. Then she looked at Rayne once more.   
“I would love to have you try it, but would you also help me make it? I could use the help.”

He did not reply, but the sound of the HellFire sauce did make him perk up, but only a little. She would be able to tell from his aura but he did not let it show on his face. “Sure, whatever,” he said with a shrug.

“How big are they?” Beel asked, he turned his attention to her once more as he wondered how much there would be. He knew himself too well to know that he would not be able to help himself as to the portion sizes of meals.

Rayne chuckled and nodded towards Adoni, “I would be more than happy to help you, and don’t worry, we will make a few extra ones for you Beel,” she smiled sweetly at him before turning towards Mammon, “and we can make them as spicy as you would like, Mammon,” she added, she did not want him to feel left out and since he was talking now, she felt this would be a good chance. 

He was caught by surprise, and once more, his aura soothed only a little. Mammon slightly scoffed, “don’t think that I am accepting that because I am excited to eat it, that is not at all the case,” he muttered, although now that she was facing him, he looked at how happy she looked. Seriously. What was the deal with this girl?

“Well of course not Mammon, I know you aren’t at all excited by having HellFire Lasagna, but I do hope you’ll at least give Adoni a chance.” Satan said with a hidden smirk, but Adoni saw it and continued where Satan left off.

“I would be truly grateful and lucky if the Great Mammon tried my food.” Adoni’s kind smile only grew.

As they spoke to him, Rayne noticed how Adoni’s tone changed when speaking to Mammon as well as what Satan had said. It was strange, she then turned to face Mammon, she had a feeling he would only get angrier.

“Of course, you should be thankful that the GREAT MAMMON wants to eat your lasagna, you better make them extra spicy, or else… or else they won’t taste that good and be worthy of eating!” he bought into their little act, but he did not really catch it, it made him feel good to get the respect he deserved. He then turned to face Satan and then Adoni. Finally, his gaze towards Rayne. “What is that worried look for, huh? You don’t think it would taste good?” he raised a brow.

Rayne simply smiled and shook her head, “No, I am sure it will taste good,” she added gently, but kept that smile on her face.

“Of course, only the Best for the Great Mammon. I’ll be sure to make them extra extra spicy, if only to make my food worthy for such a refined pallet.” 

Adoni could see Satan smirking for her and off screen she saw Barbatos trying to hold back his laughter, before whispering “Good Job.” to her as Barbatos knew how difficult Mammon could be.

Then Adoni turned towards Asmo, “I think you would like the vegetarian Lasagna, My Prince. It’s also my favorite.”

“That sounds amazing Princess, and vegetables are good for the skin.”

The conversation seemed to be going very well and Rayne felt much lighter now that everyone was in high spirits, it was especially lighter since Rayne was actually able to see Adoni's face while speaking to her. She quietly sat and allowed the brothers to have their chance to speak with her. As they went into their conversation, Rayne turned towards Mammon. She was not sure how she would ask him to talk with her in private, but she felt now was as good as any, while most of everyone's attention was on her good friend, and for good reason.

"Hey, Mammon," she spoke gently while turning towards his face. She waited until he turned to look at her, but she noticed how he appeared a little confused under his annoyed expression.

"What? What is it?" He asked softly with a bit of an annoyed expression, although he had softened it just a little, he didn't want to cause her to not want to speak to him.

"I was wondering," she began softly and looked down. She bit the inside of her lower lip before taking a deep breath, "after dinner… I need to speak with you." She let out her breath and watched for his response.

"Is that all? Why'd you have to make it seem like such a big deal?" He crossed his arms and looked away. No, stop that. He sighed and turned to face, "fine, fine, after dinner…" he trailed off and wondered what she wanted to talk about.

Adoni noticed the exchange between Mammon and Rayne so she made sure everyone else’s attention was on her until Rayne and Mammon were done talking, then she looked at the time and Barbatos was pointing at her dinner, “Oh, right. Hey guys I need to go for now and eat, but you guys can contact me anytime and I would love to do this again and talk to you all.”

When Adoni spoke, Rayne turned to face her. She smiled and nodded, “It was so good to talk to speak with you Adoni! I hope you get some rest and take care of yourself!” Once more she waved towards Adoni, even though she was not there, she still wanted to wave. “I will see you later, okay?” she said in a more subdued manner. She knew when the next time would meet and she was prepared to be there.

Beel was quiet throughout the rest of the exchange, however, he spared Mammon and Rayne a glance when she was speaking to him, but he averted his eyes back to his food, she was not sure why she was being quiet, but he figured it was none of his business, but it did not mean he couldn’t show any concern.

“I can’t wait to see you all in person again!” She blew them all kisses, and gave them a wink before she hung up the phone, with one last goodbye for the night. 

Asmo then cleared the screen and sent his laptop back to his room.

“Well I feel much better now. Do you guys?” asmo asked

“Yes, It was good to see Kitten.”

“Yes, I feel better too, it’s good Bunny is doing well.”

Rayne smiled wide and nodded gently, “yes I do too, Asmo, thank you,” she spoke with sincerity as she finished off her dinner that she was picking on through the night. She turned and realized that Lucifer never returned home. She slightly frowned and looked around, she found an empty plate and filled it up with some of what was left, or at least what she noticed he liked, and then wrapped it up to save for him for later. She was not sure whether he had eaten anything or not, but she wanted to be sure.

After everyone finished dinner and everyone was clearing out, Rayne began to clear the table, she still had to see to the dishes since they had been punished earlier on in the week. She walked towards Satan and balanced some of the plates in her hand. “Hey Satan, do not worry about the dishes tonight, I can do them on my own,” she said with a small smile.

“Well I can’t just disregard my punishment… Let me clean the table for you.” Satan said, he sensed there was a reason why Rayne wanted to do them alone, and he was fine with that, but he needed to do something, because of his punishment.

She bit her lower lip as he insisted, but she did appreciate him helping her with the table. “Thank you…” she looked towards the plate she prepared for Lucifer, “just, do not throw this one out, please, I have saved it for whenever Lucifer gets back home.” she nodded gently. She put it to the side but then walked towards Beel. 

Beel looked her way when she approached. He knew she had to tend to her punishment, which did make him feel bad. He hated seeing anyone getting in trouble. “Hey, Rayne. I am sure you need to shower after you clean, but, if you want to stay the night in my room again, you can,” he offered her. He did not want to pressure her but he felt he would offer it should she wish to.

Rayne smiled and nodded slightly in appreciation, “thank you, Beel… I will let you know for sure, good night,” she stood on her tippy toes to give him a hug, even though she reached high up, he still had to lean down for her arms to wrap around his neck. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, which felt right. 

“Good night, Rayne,” he said with a gentle smile before making his own way to his room.

Rayne then turned towards Mammon, who did not seem very pleased, but he seemed to be fighting some words. “After Satan and I clean up the table… could I speak with you in the kitchen?” She asked him gently. 

“You better not be roping me into helping you with your chores,” he grumbled and crossed his arms, seeing how lovey dovey Beel and Rayne reminded him of his irritation.

“Of course, not, but it would mean a lot to me if you would just keep me company.” She asked gently, he only agreed with a nod after crossing his arms and turning away.

Rayne then went to Satan and she helped in collecting the dishes before she would make her way into the kitchen.

Satan finished helping Rayne, then he put the plate Rayne was saving in the fridge, he then excused himself, before he walked off to go clean, as another part of his punishment. He was soon joined by Asmo and Levi, while Levi played games and Asmo did his nails in the corner of the rec room.

Rayne had appreciated his assistance and she walked towards the kitchen. She stopped to see if Mammon was following her, happily, he was. Although he had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked. She turned to face the pile of dishes that were in the sink. She sighed slightly and began to set the water. 

After a moment, Mammon frowned as he watched her. “You are going to need hotter water than that,” he frowned as he walked towards the sink and leaned forward to adjust the temperature, “whatever, don’t touch it, you will get burned.” He spoke as he began to add the soap as the bubbles began to collect. “And I ain’t helping you! You are just… doin’ it wrong.” He grumbled as he began to wash the dishes before handing them to her.

Once more, Rayne was surprised by his reaction, then she thought back on how Adoni spoke to him and considered it. “Well, I can only agree, the Great Mammon would know more about doing the dishes properly…” she said shyly.

“Hey, if you are going to use my name like that, you need to do it right…” he turned to face her. “THE GREAT MAMMON!!” he bellowed from the bottom of his belly. He then looked towards the dishes but kept his eye on her.

She was slightly taken aback from his sudden burst, but she placed the plate she was rinsing down and stepped back. She cleared her throat and shouted as loud as she could. “THE GREAT MAMMON!” She found herself giggling afterwards.

“Look, it is from the belly, like this,” he took in a deep breath and shouted, “THE GREAT MAMMON!!” He began to laugh as she was.

She nodded and cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and bent over a little so she could feel it in her gut. Then she stood straight up before she began, “THE GREEAAT MAAAAAMMMMMOOOOON!!!” after she finished, she was slightly flushed in the face and breathing a little heavy. 

Mammon covered his mouth slightly with his fingers as he found himself laughing at her attempt, “ah, not bad, you are getting it… heh,” he turned away from her and continued on with the dishes. He had to look away to cover the blush over his cheeks.

Rayne giggled slightly as she continued to rinse the dishes as he washed each dish, just as she had done with Lucifer the first night and Satan the second night. She felt better, she had never screamed like that before, but she felt better afterwards. She was even giggling slightly at how ridiculous it felt, but it got him to laugh, she did not miss that.

“What, what is so funny?” he asked as he turned to face her. He kept his hands on the dishes as he watched her, he did not miss a beat when it came to washing them. “You realize how to properly say my name and it put you in a good mood, huh? Of course it did,” he said as he grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah, I think that was it, I am so glad the Great Mammon approves,” she chuckled softly. Rayne realized why Adoni spoke to him that way, it seems she responded well to it. 

Upon hearing her agree with him, he flushed again, his chest tightened and his heartbeat quickened. He kept his composure. He kept his attention on the dishes as he considered what he would say next.

At the same time, Rayne thought about whether she should ask if he wanted to make a pact. She was unsure how to approach it. She made a few scenarios in her head as to how she would ask him, the wording had to be just right.

“Make a pact with me…” he said quietly as he stared into the water. He did not know why it slipped out of his mouth, but there it was.

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him, did she hear him right? “Wha… wait, what did you say?” She thought she heard him correctly, but the shock as well as how quiet he was seemed to have blocked it out.

“Can’t you…” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he opened them he looked at her, “you heard me, I want you to make a pact with me… any human would be lucky enough to have a pact with me!” he exclaimed while keeping his eyes trained on her, if he was being honest with himself, he was feeling a little nervous, why did he just blab those words?

Rayne took a moment to process what he had said. Levi was right, it seems, he wanted to make a pact. She flushed slightly as she watched him. At first, she was not sure how to respond or what to say. She was so focused on figuring out how she would ask him, yet here he was, asking her. It caught her off guard. She wanted to, right? She did think about it, and if he truly felt that way, then she would have no reservations about it. “Yes… I will… I will make a pact with you,” she uttered the words but was drowned out by the water.

This time Mammon had a hard time hearing her, though he was sure he heard a yes. He placed the plate back into the water and turned to face her, “Rayne, I did not hear you… do you?” He needed to be sure. Despite his gruff words and behavior, he would want to make sure that he heard her complete consent before considering making a move.

She blushed and nodded as she spoke louder, “Yes, Mammon… I want to make a pact with you,” this time she knew he heard her by the way he was watching her. Her cheeks burned slightly when she looked into his eyes. 

Hearing her say yes was all he needed. All of the emotions he had been holding, his anger, jealousy, adoration, repressed feelings, it all came out at that very moment. He neared her and gripped her shoulders with his hands and he ignored it when she dropped the plate and caused it to shatter on the floor. He leaned into her and pressed his lips over hers. He knew at this point that she knew what came with making a pact, which would make this easier for him. He was never a man for words but for actions, usually.

This caught Rayne off guard and made her jump when she dropped the plate, however, when she felt his lips against hers, she found herself melting into it. Her arms wrapped around him as she moved to wherever he was leading her. The dishes were left forgotten as she felt her rear press against the counter on the other end of the kitchen. She blushed, she was still not very used to kissing, but she let him lead the way and only followed what he was doing.

He could tell she was not very experienced with kissing, but he was okay with that. He would set the pace and make sure she was able to keep up. The passion from within made him hunger for her even more, more than he even knew. He picked her up with ease, she weighed next to nothing, and sat her onto the counter for the time being, this way she was eye level with him. He leaned into the kiss and placed his arms around the small of her back to hold her against him. He did not expect this to happen, he did not think he would get to the point where he actually asked her, he definitely did not plan on taking her here and now right in the kitchen. But, whatever, he did not feel it mattered where it was. As long as it was with her. 

As he kissed her, Rayne closed her eyes and kept her arms around his shoulders. She immediately began to heat up and she felt his body pressing between her knees to get closer to her. Her cheeks were burning as the flush spread to the back of her neck and she was beginning to feel the same sensations she felt the night before. Even the slight discomfort from the night before was no longer felt as everything began to feel good all around her body.

Mammon made quick with his jacket and threw it onto the floor, quickly forgetting about it and then soon, his shirt joined it. He had to pull away to remove his shirt, but once his torso was bare, he looked into her eyes with a hungry look on his face. He dove in once more, but this time he cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. He enjoyed feeling her soft cheeks under the pads of his strong hands. He moaned into the kiss just from the sheer sensation of her body against him.

Once more, her arms wrapped around him, her hands crossed over the back of his neck. She could feel the muscles in his back. He was not as built as Beel, but he still cut a very nice figure, if such things mattered to her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his kiss. She liked something about it, it was different then what she felt the previous night, even though she also enjoyed that kiss as well. 

After kissing on her a little, he pulled away and began to disrobe everything on her torso from her jacket, that ribbon, her shirt, and then her bra. Those were also discarded and forgotten about. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He enjoyed feeling her nude torso against his strong chest. The way her ample breasts smashed against his chest and how soft her skin was, he could not get enough of her.

She did not protest as he quickly disrobed her. Her knees parted once more when he pressed into her once more. She could feel how strong his arms were and how built he was against her body. Rayne shivered gently from everything she was feeling. 

Mammon reached down and grabbed Rayne by the hips and pulled her closer, his hips pressed deep in between her thighs and he pressed his confined erection against her clothed slit. He held her hips firm so she could feel every last bit of him. She would know exactly what was coming and he knew it as he continued to grind against her. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment just to gaze into her eyes to read her expressions. If she showed any objections, he would stop, although he would be more than frustrated at that point, and would probably want nothing to do with her, if only to protect himself.

However, he saw no objection within her eyes or aura and this gave him what he needed to know to push on. He pulled his hips away slightly and pulled away from him as he began to work on unclasping his pants. “Just… gotta… take these things… off,” he muttered with a shaky breath. He kicked his shoes off as well as his pants, now he was only in his boxers. He returned to kissing her and pressed himself against her, this time she could feel him better, and he could feel her better. 

He could tell she was wet, she was very wet. This only excited him more and urged him on. He ran one of his fingers through her hair as he kissed her and the other one pulled her hip forward as he grinded against her clothed slit. It felt incredible. He moaned into the kiss and his hand gently grabbed her hair, but not too hard.

The only experience Mammon had with women were mostly one night stands with the questionable succubi of the Devildom as well as witches in the human world, at least when he would mess with them. This would have been the very first time that it would have meaning behind it, and it did make him a little nervous. However, he needed to keep his nerves in check and appear more composed with his actions.

She felt everything, the erection within his boxers pressed against her under her skirt and she shivered softly before moaning into the kiss. Rayne held onto him tightly and found herself enjoying each of his touches, even the odd way he pulled on her hair. Her thighs tightened around his hips and her ankles crossed over his back side and she found herself pulling him into her, she wanted to feel it all. Once more, the pleasure of lust had taken over her and she craved to be touched.

He found himself liking how she moved and how she squirmed in his grip. He softly growled into the kiss as he sent a few thrusts into her hips which felt damn good to him. He heard how she moaned and her body shivered each time he did so, so he could tell she enjoyed it as well. He pulled away from the kiss and his lips moved to her neck where he began to hungrily devour her. He still felt the frustration and feelings that were pent up within him, but he knew that he would have to be careful, he did not actually want to hurt her.

When she felt his lips over her neck, she gasped and leaned back slightly. Rayne felt as his teeth scraped against her flesh before he took her flesh into his mouth and began to suck on it. Little dark spots would begin to cover her flesh.

Mammon would mark her, he would mark her in a way that would make anyone think twice about looking at her. She was his human and he would let everyone know. His lips trailed over her neck and onto the other side, he left love bites and kisses over that side too, making sure it was nice and marked. Finally, his lips trailed over her collar bone and against her breasts. Mammon left marks over the top of her breasts before he dove in for his prize. He took her hardened buds into his lips and began to suck gently. This had elicited an even greater reaction from her.

Once she felt his lips take her nipple in between them, her eyes opened and she felt as if she lost her breath for a moment. She released a longing moan as she leaned back slightly. Her hips shuddered against his hips which slightly lowered so he could cradle her torso, his arms wrapped around her to pull her breasts against his face as he enjoyed every inch of them. When one nippled was in his mouth, the other twerked and worked the other one as not to neglect it. He would then switch over, he wanted to make sure she was nice and ready. He was already throbbing in his boxers and he almost could not take it anymore. 

He pulled away from her, keeping her nipple between his teeth as he tugged on it before releasing it, which caused her ample breast to bounce on impact. His eyes were glazed over as he looked into her eyes. “Let’s just…” was all he could say before he unzipped her skirt and pulled them down her legs. Her stockings and shoes followed right after and he kicked them to the side. He then took a deep breath and pulled down her panties to expose her treasure. 

However, the moment he saw Beel’s mark on her, it caused a fire within the pit of his belly. His gaze turned from it and into her eyes, “after this, you are mine,” he said in a low growl before he pulled his boxers down and he kicked them to the side. He pressed himself in between her knees once more and kissed her with more fire. Once his hips were between her thighs he used one hand to pull her hips forward and the other one gripped his length as he looked down to watch the moment he slid into her. He bit his lower lip as he watched her soaking slit swallow his cock past the head. She was tight, but not impossibly so.

Rayne’s body was on fire, despite being completely unclothed. She did not even register the thought that she was laying on the kitchen counter and in an intimate situation. She began to moan as she felt him slide his cock into her slowly. Rayne saw as he watched the entire thing and she looked as well, it caused her cheeks to burn as she saw the lewd act of his cock penetrating her. 

Mammon did not look away as he pressed his hips forward, he watched as he fed her inches. The way her velvety walls gripped his throbbing cock felt like nothing he could explain and even just watching it caused his blood to boil. He bit his lower lip as he pulled back. He saw all of her juices covering him and it urged the beast within. He pumped into her and out a few more times before he finally leaned against her, his lips kissing her hungrily while he removed his hand from his cock.

She watched the entire time mostly because he was. It caused her to heat up, but she could not look away. It was strange to see him slide in and out of her in that way but it felt so good. Her eyes closed as his lips attacked hers and he leaned into her as his hips began to buck. She began to moan loudly into the kiss as she felt him.

He softly growled as he pulled from the kiss, he had a smirk on his face, “you are a loud one, aren’t you?” He spoke softly. Honestly, he loved when they were loud. It gave him a confidence boost to know he made them feel that good. While he spoke, he kept up his pace and even moved faster to cause her volume to increase. One of his hands held her ass as he fucked her. The other one pressed over her lips as he softly pressed his lips to her ear, “shhhh… doll, you wouldn’t want the others to hear you, do you?” he grinned as he teased. He did not do this to taunt or hurt her, but he really did not need his brothers to come rushing downstairs to see them. Mammon enjoyed the risk of being caught, but not necessarily actually being caught. He had adored public sex in the past but what he loved the most, was watching how he penetrated her. 

Rayne could not help but moan loudly, but she was stifled by his hand. She was already red but she knew he was right, it would not have been very good if they caught them. However, she could not stop moaning, each time his hips pressed forward he fed her even more inches, that is until he finally bottomed out, this was when the beast burst forth. 

Mammon groaned loudly when he felt her tight walls engulf his cock in its entirety. “Shhh, darlin’, shhh,” he spoke as he pulled his hand away and hushed her with a kiss while his hands gripped her hips to hold her in place as he began to buck his hips into her as he thrust in and out. His skin began to burn and he could already feel his shift coming, but he would hold on for as long as he could, she felt too damn good for it to come to an end. 

She moaned loudly into his mouth, she could not even focus on kissing him back, all she could do was keep her mouth open as his tongue attacked her mouth. Her core was heating up all this time and with a few more hard thrusts she felt her climax coming forth. She cried out into his mouth as her hips shuddered before her release came, which was messy. 

He felt her release as it gushed out and splattered against him and it ran down her thigh. His eyes widened as he pulled his lips away from hers, “shit! You are a squirter?” He seemed surprised, albeit pleasantly surprised. He could tell she had no idea what he was talking about while she rode out her orgasm, but it did not matter. “No, it is a good thing,” he said as he hushed her once more.

With the new source of lubrication, Mammon was able to buck even faster. The sensation of her tight walls swallowing his entirety felt like heaven to him, so to speak. He grunted into the kiss while he picked her hips up and wrapped her legs around his hips as he picked her up with ease. He pressed her back against the wall and began to thrust upwards into her. His breath hitched as he cursed into the kiss. She felt beyond incredible!! 

With her back against the wall, his thrusts caused her breasts to jiggle wildly as he bounced her up and down his shaft. This new angle made her feel something differently and she cried into his kiss. She was near out of breath and had to pull back to lean her head back and catch her breath, but in between each breath, she gave a loud moan as she tilted her head back against the wall. 

He did not want to suffocate her, he knew she needed to breathe, but at the same time, he did not want her to actually catch anyone's attention either. He could probably stop his movements until she recovered and it would cease her moaning, but, nah. He could not stop, it felt too incredible and he knew he was going to be addicted to her. He gave her a few moments until he pulled out for just a moment, he had an idea. He carefully turned her around and positioned her front side against the wall and he pressed into her once more from behind. 

With one arm, he held her body up which caused him to hold most of her weight and his arm cushioned her front side from pressing against the wall too much. With his other hand, he pressed it over her lips and began to fuck her from behind. It felt beyond incredible, and he could tell she liked it, he felt her convulsing over his cock once more and she made another mess that streamed down her thighs, his thighs and balls, it smelled like sex and he was getting lost into it.

Her eyes closed as she came so quickly after her first release. She was feeling fuzzy as she rode out her second climax, but he did not let up. His blue-yellow eyes began to glow and two thin and twirled horns protruded from the top of his head as well as a pair of big bat-like wings. His size increased from within her but he continued at his pace, he did not sense any pain from her and only heard the moans she made within his hands. Every so often, he would spread his fingers so she could get oxygen.

Mammon began to grunt as he kept her propped against the wall and thrust into her, his cock swelled and throbbed within her as his sac tightened. He grunted as he held her into place and buried deep within her, as deep as he could go before he exploded within her and filled her up with strings and string of his cum. “FUCK!!!” he cried out loud as he held her back and against him and held her in place as he drained his entire contents into her. 

He knew he could go for another round, he knew demons had incredible stamina, but he also knew that Lucifer could return home at any moment and they still had a mess to clean up as well as the new mess they made. However, this did not mean he would pull from her just yet. He held her like that for a few moments, he just loved how snug he felt stuffed into her tight treasure. He pressed his head against her back slightly as he began to pant while he removed his hand from her mouth.

Rayne was breathing heavy as she leaned against his back. She could feel him twitching from within her as he leaked the last bits of his cum into her. She was beyond full of seed that it began to drain out of her stuffed treasure and dripped down his sac and onto the floor. 

Mammon moaned against her back and breathed her in, the smell of her and sex intertwining made him want more, but he fought against it. They would have more time later to do this and much more, but they had to finish cleaning and go to bed, however, he was proud of how he marked her as well as the overwhelming scent of sex that was in the kitchen. 

As they came down from their high, he grabbed her by the waists and picked her up which slowly dragged his half flaccid cock from her confines. He could not help but let out a soft groan. It felt incredible. He set her onto her feet but noticed that she was not able to stand up straight. He could not help but grin as he caught her. “Alright, darlin’, let me take care of the kitchen, you sit here and take it easy,” he shook his head. He should not have been too surprised, her world was just rocked by a demon.

His demon form had long gone by now as he began to get dressed. He could still feel it in his veins but he shook it off. He then approached her to dress her up. All Rayne could do was sit there with a euphoric look on her face, “you know, I think that is a good look for you, stick with me, and I will make sure you have that look all the time…” he leaned in and nibbled her earlobe, “behind the bleachers at school,” he then moved to her other earlobe, “in an empty classroom,” he grinned and licked her neck, “Or Lord Diavolo’s desk…” he continued on. But then he pulled back, he had to stop this or he would ravage her again. 

She knew he spoke words, but her head was so fuzzy they sounded far away. Her body felt fuzzy and she felt the leaking sensation in her panties. There was a new heat over the back of her neck, as a new mark appeared. It was not as if she could see it, but it looked like a two quarter of a sun with a large curved diamond one the bottom which was accompanied by two smaller diamonds on either side. Although, Mammon did move her to a new spot so he could clean where she was before. After a few moments the dishes and mess was cleaned and Mammon threw away the plate that Rayne dropped. He could not help but chuckle. He then picked her up in a princess style carry and walked her from the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Mammon even went as far as bathed her, he wanted to take her again, but he could tell she would need more time to recover. Instead, he dressed her only in a nightgown, with no panties, and laid her in her own bed before he crawled under the covers with her. He could not keep his hands off of her, but he kept her close and safe. He would never let her come to harm again if he could help it. He raised the back of her hair and grinned as he saw his mark on her flesh as well as the little love bites he placed over her neck. “My human,” he murmured and kissed the top of her head gently. His actions after the fact were kind and sweet, which was opposite of how he took her, but he would take care of his precious treasure. 

Asmo, Satan, and Levi, heard everything. “Well looks like someone got a pact.” Asmo said in a singsong voice, before he cast a sound dampening spell over the rec room.

“It would seem so. Guess that means Adoni wins the bet.” Satan replied before sitting next to Levi on the couch.

Levi was blushing, he was a virgin and didn’t know what to think about what just happened. Then he turned and looked at Satan, “What do you mean, Bunny wins?”

Satan and Asmo chuckle “We told Adoni about Mammon acting all jealous, and she suggested we help him out. We were sincere when we spoke to him, but it was also one of the steps in the plan Adoni came up with to get Mammon and Rayne together, as a couple.” Satan replied as he looked towards Levi, arms crossed and a Cheshire cat smile upon his lips.

Levi looked at his younger brothers with a shocked expression, but then he chuckled when they explained. “I swear Bunny is as devious as you two are.”

“Princess is actually more devious than Satan.” Asmo chuckled as he joined them on the couch.

Satan looked at Asmo a moment, but then he simply nodded, before conjuring a book from his Library. “I think you may be right.”

Then the three brothers relaxed into a comfortable silence that lasted until Lucifer got home.

After his meeting with Lord Diavolo, Lucifer made his way home. It was rather late as they spent hours speaking after they got off of the phone with Adoni. The Nocturnal Ones were out, but they did not dare mess with him, even in a pack, they could not overtake the aura he was producing in his normal form. 

He heaved a heavy sigh and finally pulled his D.D.D. out of his pocket and noticed that he had one missed notification. His brow raised and he noticed it was from Rayne. For a moment, he thought she may have been in trouble considering he had told her to reach out if she was in danger. However, she had a pact with Beel and could call upon him. Also, it was a text so the threat was highly unlikely.

Upon unlocking his phone he opened up her messages and saw that she had saved him a plate for dinner and that it would be in the refrigerator for him when he returned. He was not sure why, but the smallest of smiles were on his face. How thoughtful. He mused as he put his phone back into his pocket and entered the door.

It was quiet and he had assumed that everyone was finishing their chores or settled down for the night. The previous night, he excused Rayne from dinner considering the day she had, it was the least he felt he could do. He crossed through the dining room and noticed that it was properly clean. He knew it was up to Satan and Rayne as he had ordered the Little D’s to refrain from cleaning up for the remainder of this week. 

Lucifer continued to silently inspect everything as he made it into the kitchen. The dishes were done, everything was wiped up and the sink was clean. Satan and Rayne had done a good job tonight. He grabbed his food from the refrigerator before he could smell it. There were pheromones in the air and it was strong. He stood straight up with his plate in his hand and looked carefully around the room.

His eyes narrowed as he swiftly shut the door to the refrigerator and noted the mass amount of energy that was over the counter. He felt a vein throb in his head. First, he did not know what to think. Who did this, why the kitchen of all places, and what in the Hell were they thinking? Lucifer took in a deep breath as he followed the energy, it was prevalent over the counter. The counter of all places! His crimson eyes trailed from the counter and towards the wall. There were even bits on the chairs that were pressed in there. 

He only needed to concentrate in order to see the signature that was left behind. There was no doubt that Rayne was involved in this, and he detested admitting it. She had done so well over the last few days, he even said nothing in regards to her pact with Beel. But this was unacceptable! Finally, it registered.

“MAMMMMMOOOOOOOOON!” Lucifer spoke in a very deep and dark voice as purple aura began to emit from his body and his crimson eyes began to glow slightly. This was too far. His brothers had done rather foolish things in the past, mostly Mammon, but this was too much. He placed his plate on the counter, he suddenly lost his appetite since he knew exactly what happened here only hours prior. The first place he would look was in his bedroom, he would string him up by his ankles for at least a decade for this. As for Rayne, he would find a suitable punishment in time. First, he would deal with Mammon.

All three brothers in the rec room heard him, all three of them had a shiver of fear run down their spine. Satan and Asmo shared a look, this was their fault, so Satan pushed his younger brother out the door of the rec room and shut it.

“Damn it Satan don’t do this to me.” Asmo whined but then he heard Lucifer’s footsteps nearby and he froze. He turned to face the direction in which the eldest brother was walking from. 

When Asmo saw Lucifer he put on his best innocent impression and regarded his brother. “Good evening Lucifer, the best big brother ever. Is something wrong?”

Lucifer noticed as Asmo appeared, but his face was stern as he made his way. Asmo’s simpering did not fool him. Was he part of this? “Out of the way…” he spoke quietly, it was the kind of quiet that was scarier than his shouts. His eyes stared forward and he was not stilled by Asmo’s feeble attempt. 

Asmo didn’t move, he only threw his hands up in defense. “But um what Mammon did surly isn’t that bad.” way to go asmo just give away your involvement… He chided himself, but it wasn’t fully Mammon’s fault. 

His energy simply flared as Asmo spoke and he stopped in his footsteps to turn and face Asmo. Asmo could see the spike in his aura as well as how his eyes were glowing. “Isn’t bad…” he began to speak coolly. He clenched his jaw as his heated gaze set onto Asmo. “You are protecting him, well, you and the others will share in his punishment,” he spoke darkly. “You say what he has done is not bad. Asmo… the food you eat is prepared on that counter…” he seethed as he watched Asmo. 

Wait, they did it in the kitchen? Asmo was briefly shocked but before he could say anything the door behind him was opened and Satan was pushed out by Levi. “Levi what do you think you’re doing?” Satan hissed. 

But then he felt Lucifer’s eyes on him. “We didn’t know it would happen in the kitchen.” Satan immediately said and Asmo covered Satan’s mouth quickly, shutting up the blonde.

As the door burst open and Satan appeared, his brow furrowed even more. Why was he not surprised? This only cemented their involvement in such matters. He felt Beel’s energy was in his room, given the circumstances and the fact that he was in his room, he concluded his innocence in this matter. “Levi… get out here…” he seethed as he watched the other two. 

They seemed to know a whole ordeal about what Mammon had done with one of their human exchange students as well as what the act of making a pact implied. He remained silent until Levi made his appearance.

“Levi is innocent; he didn’t even know what we did until afterwards.” Asmo and Satan said at the same time, just as Levi walked out of the room. 

“You can even read our auras. I didn’t know anything until a couple hours ago.” Levi said as his eyes slipped down to the floor.

Once Levi joined his brothers, he read over all three of them. Satan and Asmo were guilty, but Levi seemed to be innocent, he did not know anything until after the fact. “Levi… you may return. Satan… Asmo… get Mammon here. Right now. You have five seconds…” he seethed gently. His aura told them he was not kidding and his eyes were even deadlier.

Asmo and Satan quickly ran down the hall and up the stairs to Rayne and Adoni’s room. They didn’t knock this time, but they could sense Rayne was next to Mammon. 

“Satan keep Rayne covered, I'll grab Mammon. Sorry Rayne” Asmo said and Satan nodded.

“Mammon! Get up! Lucifer is looking for you!” Asmo continued. Startling both parties in the bedroom.

The moment the door opened, Mammon shot up and watched as the brother immediately came into the room. His arm automatically shot out and over Rayne as to keep her safe. “HEY! WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL!” he was in fight mode the moment he opened up his eyes. He then registered the words they said. “Lucifer?! Oh shit!!” he turned towards Rayne and then towards the window. Should he make a break for it?

Rayne was equally surprised, she gasped as she sat up and pressed her back against the headboard of the bed and pulled the blankets over her chest despite everything being covered, as opposed to Mammon who was completely nude. Rayne noticed that he had his arm over her the moment they came to. She looked back and forth between Satan and Asmo. “What… what is going on?” Mammon kept his arm over her and was considering his options.

“Lucifer knows… Please Mammon, get up. I won’t let anybody see anything on Rayne.” Satan said as he held up one of Adoni’s blankets and handed it to Rayne.

Rayne took the blanket and looked down at her state of dress and then towards Mammon’s state of undress. “Umm... “ she began. She was frightened, she sensed the tension of the brothers as well as the implications of Lucifer looking for Mammon.

He scowled and stood up and the blanket fell from his body, “Rayne ain’t comin’!” he demanded as he stood between the brothers and her. His nudity did not bother him in the slightest but he looked over his shoulder to see she was wrapped up in the blanket. He did not want to face Lucifer in the slightest, however, he did not want her to get in trouble. “Whatever! Rayne stays here, it’s not like I am scared of Lucifer!” 

“Is that right?” came an all too familiar voice from the doorway into the room. Lucifer’s crimson gaze set onto his brothers and then onto Rayne. Well, he had all four of them here and now. “I am sure I had stated that everyone is supposed to sleep in their proper bedrooms…” he seethed as he entered the room. 

Mammon gulped slightly as he turned his body towards Lucifer. This would be bad, but he would stand his ground. “I do not see what the big deal is!! Beel made a pact with her just last night! I am supposed to watch her, so why is it so wrong for me to want to make a pact with her, too, huh?” he felt cold sweats on his face as he tried to keep his composure, this would hurt.

“Once… on the countertop… another against the wall…” he spoke in that deadly soft tone as he walked closer towards Mammon, but he kept his eyes on Satan and Asmo, they were not going to go anywhere. 

Satan and Asmo had stepped back from Mammon and took a protective stance between them and Rayne. They didn’t realize they had done this though.

This caused his jaw to clench as he stood up straight. Okay, maybe he could have waited. “Well… ha… haven’t you ever heard of the heat of the moment?” he continued on, he could not help it. How could he resist such a pure soul presenting herself to him so willingly? Self control was never his strong point.

At his words, Lucifer tilted his head forward and began to approach Mammon. He had an unsettling look upon his face, but something in the corner of the room had caught his attention for the moment.

Rayne couldn't take it anymore, she was equally guilty in a sense but it seemed Lucifer had channeled in on Mammon. She rushed from the corner and past Mammon. With how quickly she moved, the blanket fell from her body, but the nightshirt was long enough to cover her indecency so long as it did not hitch up. She placed herself in between Mammon and Lucifer and looked up at him. She was trembling, but she felt the same way as she did when she stood before Luke, her body just acted on its own despite her fears.

Satan and Asmo could feel it before Rayne did anything, Adoni’s energy flared up from somewhere in the room and it caused the boys to glance around briefly, but then their eyes were drawn back to Rayne, where the energy had converged.

“HEY! What are you doing you idiot!!” Mammon shouted as he tried to stop her, but she brushed past him and he could only watch with horror. At this point, he was going to kill her. His words were automatic and gruff as usual, but he had true concern behind his voice.

Lucifer’s brows pressed together. This was not the time for her to play hero. “Rayne… move out of the way,” he spoke in a dark tone. He would punish her later, the kind of punishment he had in mind for the brothers would be more than enough for her to handle, it would kill her. He did not want to ruin Lord Diavolo’s name by harming the exchange students, but at this moment, she was interfering with his position when it came to his brothers.

“N… no!” she did not want to say this to him, but she felt the urge to. Her knees were trembling as she stood there, “I am equally at fault, it is not just Mammon!” she spoke with bravery that was not her own. 

Satan and Asmo also stepped forward next to Rayne, it was like Adoni’s energy was also bolstering them as well as Rayne. “We set this up, and we even used Adoni as a distraction to make sure Mammon and Rayne would make up. We didn’t intend for any of this to happen… It’s not their fault, it’s ours.” Asmo said and Satan nodded in agreement.

It was beyond who was at fault at this point. The fact that his brothers would step forward to protect this human who was getting in the way of their affairs and in a manner in which she had no business in sticking her nose into. He even felt how much stronger they had gained. This caused him to shift, if they wanted to confront him like this, he would put an end to it. His horns appeared out of the side of his head as his eyes continued to glow even brighter. His large wings stretched out as he stood there, “OUT OF THE WAY! YOU ARE A HUMAN WHO HAS LITTLE UNDERSTANDING OF OUR WAYS, THIS IS BUSINESS CONCERNING US!” 

Once this happened, Mammon stepped forward and grabbed Rayne. He stepped in her place and held her behind him as he glared towards Lucifer, this was beyond the situation and they needed to somehow put an end to this. He shifted immediately, his spiraled horns appeared out of the top of his head and his bat like wings sprouted as well. His wings curled back as to cover Rayne in a protective manner. He knew that Lucifer was powerful, especially when he lost his temper, he knew they could not reason with him.

Just as Mammon began to shift Satan, Levi, who had come in with Lucifer, and Asmo did as well, this now placed three demons, not counting Mammon, in full demonic form in front of Rayne. Satan’s tail lashed out at his side as his rage began to consume him. Asmo’s bat wings emerged as he began to hover a little above the ground. Levi also stood at full height as his tail began to lengthen and encircle his feet.

“Rayne stay back, please.” came Satan’s voice, it had taken on a darkened edge as his wrath began pulsating in his aura.

Just as all of this was happening, Beel woke up as he felt his left hip burn, despite not having a mark upon his own body, he knew Rayne was in trouble. He shot up and felt her out, she was in her room, what could have happened to cause her any distress? He then felt each of his brothers in her room as well, did something powerful somehow enter her room? 

He jumped out of bed, there was no time to dress himself as he jumped up and ran out of his room and down the hallway. The door was wide opened and with incredible speed, he rushed into her room. What he saw was something out of a nightmare. He saw Lucifer in his demon form standing before his brothers who had shifted as well, and behind a very naked Mammon was Rayne wrapped in his wings. He did not question it, besides he was naked as well. He would ask questions later, but he rushed beside Lucifer as he had already shifted, his horns appeared as well as his long wings. He made his way beside Mammon and in front of Rayne. “What is going on?” his purple-pink eyes widened as he took his stance.

Everything happened so quickly. The bravery she felt had ebbed and she stood behind directly behind Mammon with his bat wings curled back and around her body. Then Beel appeared and took his place beside Mammon. He was naked too. She shook her head, “please… stop… please…” she cried out a gentle plea. This had gone on too far. She did not know how this escalated, but she wanted it to stop. “Please!! STOP!” the last ounce of bravery she felt escaped her body in that final plea.

Adoni had been in the human world doing dishes when she felt the huge flare of magic pulling all of her energy out of her body, it hurt and she toppled over, Barbatos had been watching when she fell and caught her. She was writhing in pain and could barely speak, but she tried. “I need… to go to Papa…. Now…”

Barbatos didn’t hesitate and instantly transported them into Diavolo’s office.

The immediate appearance of Barbatos and Adoni had caught Lord Diavolo’s immediate attention. He stood from his desk in which he was working on his paperwork. “Adoni!! What are you doing here? Are you alright?” He rushed to her side when he sensed the pain that she was enduring.

“Papa! Rayne… danger…” was all she could manage before she passed out from the pain. Barbatos was even trembling, he could feel all her pain, because of the Binding Spell.

“Young Master? What do you want me to do?” he asked without taking his eyes off Adoni.

He heard those three words and his brows pressed together, he felt concern as he watched her pass out. He had no idea what was going on, but he turned to face Barbatos, “lay her on a bed and give her a cool cloth, drape it over her forehead and immediately make her dragonroot tea, and when she comes to, make sure she drinks it.”

Barbatos did what he was told and didn’t leave Adoni’s side. Occasionally he could hear her calling out the names of the brothers and also Rayne’s. 

Lord Diavolo immediately shifted into his demon form and trusted Barbatos to tend to Adoni. He hated to leave her, but he knew she was concerned about her friend. He knew she would not be here if it was not urgent. He turned and focused his mind onto her aura. Since he was completely busy with his paperwork, he was unable to sense the dangerous auras, he sensed them now. He used the same transportation power that Barbatos used to appear within Rayne’s bedroom, where he felt the energies.

Even as everyone gathered in front of the human, Lucifer's eyes, even though the brothers covered her frame, he still needed to inform her of her position in their world. “You WILL NOT interfere when it comes to my brothers,” he was already rather pissed that they took to protecting her even if it meant standing up against him. “A MERE HUMAN! You have NO RIGHT!! This only pertains to us demons, you HUMAN, know nothing about this world and our affairs!”

Immediately, Lord Diavolo set his sights on what was happening. He did not question the state of dress of two of the demons, he saw all five of them standing before a trembling Rayne and Lucifer squaring up against them. His face was set in a stern way as he stepped in between the brothers. It seemed Lucifer was about to strike until he approached. “Lucifer! Cease!” he commanded, his golden eyes were glowing as his bat wings widened to cover everyone behind him.

Once he saw him, his red eyes widened and he felt as if he lost all sense of his mind. It was as if he had blacked out and now he saw what was before him. Lord Diavolo was standing to his full height with his wings spread wide. He stepped back and took a deep breath. He knew of his purpose but at this moment, he realized he let his anger get the best of him. He had no choice but to take another step back and he shifted back into his base form.

Rayne could not see a thing from her position behind all of the demons due to her height. She heard Lord Diavolo, so she knew he had made an appearance. She felt drained, all of the energies in the room as well as her own fear and fatigue had taken its toll. Her knees buckled and she felt lightheaded before her eyes closed. She had fainted and was falling to the ground, but she was caught within two pairs of arms before she made contact with the ground.  
Both Beel and Mammon had sensed it and they immediately turned and knelt down to catch her fall. There was no sense of jealousy or spite from either demon, they both had the same goal, make sure Rayne was safe. After they steadied her, Beel picked her up and held her close with an arm under her knees and the other one supporting her under her arms. They noticed as Lord Diavolo shifted back into his human form and they could no longer sense the negative energy from Lucifer. This caused them to shift back as well.

Asmo, Levi and Satan now released their forms, they collectively took a deep breath and that’s when they noticed the fresh scent of Adoni’s energy encircling Lord Diavolo, but they weren’t going to ask about it. At least not yet.

Although Lord Diavolo was no longer in his demon form, he kept his guard up as he watched Lucifer quietly. He would need to have words with him. However, these would not be words he would share in front of his brothers. “Lucifer, calm yourself, now.” He continued to bring him down from his anger. He glanced behind him to ensure Rayne was okay. She was passed out, but Beel was holding her. This satisfied him as he turned back towards Lucifer. “Follow me, now,” he spoke in his calm, yet stern, demeanor. 

Lucifer took a deep breath as Lord Diavolo walked towards the door. He set his eyes upon his brothers and Rayne. He found he was still irked at the moment, but he was now more clairvoyant thanks to Lord Diavolo. He knew his actions would be seen as uncalled for, no matter how he would try to justify them. Lucifer then turned to follow Lord Diavolo out of the room and towards his study.

Barbatos felt Adoni’s pain dissipate, but she didn’t awaken. So he was still concerned, he replaced the cool cloth on Adoni’s head, before he continued to watch over her.

After Diavolo left Asmo walked over to Beel, “She needs to be put on her bed, I can tell she absorbed a lot of energy… I’m sure you all felt it too, it was like Adoni was here, protecting us…”

Beel nodded towards Asmo. He had a concerned look upon his face as he turned to face Rayne. His heart was racing, he still had no idea what happened. “What happened?” Beel asked as he turned to the brothers as he held her unconscious body. He found the fact that Adoni’s power was flowing through her to be rather curious, it still did not explain why Lucifer turned on them.

Mammon was now more calm and he began to think more clearly. He frowned and slightly turned away from them and felt slight guilt. He knew it was really his fault, he should have been more patient and waited for them to finish cleaning to make the pact with Rayne in either her room or his. He just did not want to admit it.

“Mammon… why are you naked,” Beel asked him with curiosity. 

“Why are you naked?!” he retorted and glanced away.

“I felt she was in distress and I woke up, I slept in the nude, I did not have time to dress.” He explained calmly.

“Well! So did !” he turned towards Beel and frowned. This did not answer Beel’s question.

Levi pushed Asmo and Satan forward “These two can explain…”

Satan only glared at his older brother then shifted his eyes to the ground. “It was Asmo’s idea.”

Asmo threw his hands up in defense “Well technically it was your idea, I only told you what Princess had said.”

“Yeah and Kitten only said she wanted a plan to get Mammon and Rayne’s relationship patched up… But it got all jumbled up, because Asmo used some of his powers on Rayne and Mammon’s food, he said it was to get them to calmly talk!”

“Satan! You promised you wouldn’t say anything!” Asmo whined and glared at Satan

Mammon’s eyes widened as he heard this. He really could not complain about the results, but at the same time, he felt as if he was a pawn in their hand, he thought it was all him that caused him to act. He stayed quiet as he looked away from them.

“Okay. So they were given something to calm them down and let them talk calmly and patch up their relationship.” He was trying to keep all the details straight in between their arguing. “That does not explain why Lucifer tried to attack you guys.” He watched them all carefully while he walked Rayne over to her bed. He gently laid her down and covered her up.

“It is because I made a pact with her! Okay!” Mammon finally fessed up as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over his hips. 

Beel took a moment to think about what he said, “okay… well, that,” he paused and though on his words, “making a pact is fine and all, I made one with her last night, but Lucifer did not lash out.”

Mammon growled. He did not want to admit how and where they had made the pact. He gritted his teeth. “Well…” he heaved a heavy sigh and turned towards Rayne to look her over. She did not seem to be in any pain and her aura was calm, she was simply sleeping now. “We… made the pact.. In the kitchen…” he muttered softly.

He did not quite hear him right, “You what?” his brows furrowed slightly, he was not sure why he spoke so softly. 

Mammon placed his hand over his forehead, “WE MADE THE PACT iN THE KITCHEN!” he finally shouted. “Are ya deaf?” he walked towards Rayne and sat on the bed next to her side.

“In… the kitchen…” he trailed off and looked at the ground. The kitchen was where they had the food. He did not even want to think about it. He could understand why this would upset Lucifer, food belonged in the kitchen not… nefarious acts. “Okay... “ he spoke gently. He kept his composure and kept control over any jealous notions he may have felt. “So… Lucifer attacked you all because… the kitchen,” he could not repeat the whole sentence. 

“Rayne… she was behaving like a dumb human…” he spoke, but felt just a slight spike from Beel, “ok, okay… she… stepped in between me and Lucifer… for some reason she did the same thing that she did when she protected Luke.” He watched as it all dawned on Beel’s face, but he could only frown. 

“I see…” Beel responded as he sat on the other side of Rayne.

“And like that time, Rayne was engulfed in Adoni’s energy. For some reason Rayne can channel Bunny… And apparently Bunny can make us all stronger… As we all just felt…”

“Do you think us drawing on Kitten’s energy like that, could possibly hurt her?” Satan asked remembering something he read once.

Beel did remember sensing a bit of Adoni in Rayne yesterday as well as today, “yeah, I felt it too…” he nodded. He was in the heat of the moment with panic so he did not pay much attention at the time, but now he was thinking clearly, he recalled feeling differently. He was unsure about whether drawing Adoni’s would harm her, all he knew was it took a lot out of Rayne.

“You are not far from the truth,” Lord Diavolo interjected. He was leaning against the doorway of the room as he listened to them. He had already had a conversation with Lucifer. He gave him a lot to think about.   
‘You give your brothers liberties and rights within reason. Correct?’

‘Yes.. I do…’

‘Now, out of everyone from the group, who was it you told had no rights…’

He knew he got the message as he implemented what he had done that could have harmed Rayne. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, “The reason I knew what was going on was because Adoni had come to me with the warning. She was in pretty bad shape, she was hurting. I could tell, after she spoke the warning, she had collapsed. Barbatos is tending to her now, and she will be fine,” he added as he could sense the worry within them, however, it was more prevalent in Levi, Satan, and Asmo.

“Wait, Princess came to you? But how? She was in the human world...” Asmo said in both shock and longing to see her, the latter emotion he tried to brush away.

“I can answer that. My Lord I’m sorry to intrude. I wouldn’t come unless it was urgent.” Barbatos said as he shimmered into the room.

Lord Diavolo felt a shimmer of Asmos aura in regards to the emotion he was trying to hide. Before he was able to answer, he heard Barbatos’ voice. He knew if he left Adoni’s side, something had to be wrong, “Barbatos…” he turned to face him with a frown on his face. “Tell me,” was all he could say.

“Lady Amara is unable to awaken right now, but I followed her energy drain with my mind, it appears she has objects around the Devildom that have a constant draw on her energy. One is a red marble used to feed a Living Slime that Simeon apparently has, the other objects are those two cat figurines, there. She’s not aware of the energy drain, but I also can’t break the connections.” Barbatos waved his hand and two spirals of red energy appeared in view. “That’s the connection.”

He had a stern expression on his face, he felt uneasy about her being unable to awaken. He remained quiet so that he could finish speaking. His eyes turned towards the red energy that led to two small cat figurines, one was on Adoni’s side of the room and the other was on Rayne’s side on her nightstand. “There is no way to break it… hmm..” he seemed thoughtful. This was beyond problematic and it did not settle well within him. “Sometimes… if a powerful being places their powers within an inanimate object, it can depend on their will. The only way to break it is if someone had a more powerful will than her desire to keep the energies within the objects…” he offered as much as he understood on the matter.

Barbatos caught sight of another lead on Adoni’s energy. He followed it back to Lord Diavolo. “My Lord it appears you also have one of her objects.” He then revealed the energy spiral that led to a matching locket that Adoni wore. “Is that the locket she made you for your birthday two years ago?” Barabtos asked, he didn’t know Lord Diavolo kept it on his person.

As the energy led towards his sternum, he pulled out the locket he always wore underneath his shirt. He trained his eyes on it and noticed that the energy connected to the locket. He had a frown on his face, why would it have her energy? “Yes, it is…”

“Lady Amara, probably wanted to protect you even though she… It’s definitely to protect you.” Barbatos paused before he almost revealed Adoni’s connection to Diavolo.

Then Barbatos walked closer to Diavolo, and whispered “I think the best way to awaken Adoni is to lift the binding spell, I placed on her… Because to break these would only further her pain.”

He understood, he did not need to hear him say the words to understand what he had meant to say. Lord Diavolo had a frown on his face. If the item was bound with her energy, it would not settle well with him that it took such a toll on her well being. Once Barbatos approached him he paid close attention to his words. “So you are saying, we must lift the binding spells on these objects to wake her up?”

“No, we can’t there’ll be an extremely painful backlash, I meant the bindings on her powers…” Barbatos said with sadness since her negative emotions aren’t well controlled.

“I see,” he spoke softly as he crossed his arms. It was the binding that was keeping her emotions under control. “So, how do we go about lifting your binding spell?” He continued to speak softly as to keep their conversation private.

"I would have to sever the binding circle at its source. Meaning the magic I weaved into her aura. But she can't consent to that. As I would need to remove her shirt to do it." Barbatos said with a look of worry.

Lord Diavolo listened to him carefully and heard every word as he spoke quietly. He heaved a heavy sigh. “If it means saving her and allowing her to awaken once more, you have my consent as her guardian,” he made sure to say this as quietly as possible so that none of the others could overhear him. “That is more important than worrying about decency, I would prefer to have her brought back.”

"Of course, Young Master. We should explain to them that Adoni will be fine. I can sense their worry." Barbatos said as he gestured towards the brothers. 

Lord Diavolo nodded gently as he turned to face the five brothers and his arms remained crossed over his broad chest as he stepped forwards and kept his gaze onto them. “I understand you are concerned for Adoni’s health, however, we do have a way to resuscitate her and she will awaken once more.” He nodded as he spoke with complete sincerity and seriousness.

Beel and Mammon turned to face Lord Diavolo. They knew how much Rayne adored Adoni and they hoped that she would be alright, especially for her sake. 

Mammon had laid by Rayne's side and he even covered up now that his blood was no longer pumping, he was getting cold and he wanted to stay close to her for the moment. He was concerned for Adoni, but he also felt concern for Rayne. He knew she was affected from the day before, today’s events were more intense and he actually worried about how it would affect her mental state, even though she showed bravery, he knew she was impossibly timid.

Just as Mammon laid next to Rayne, Beel laid on her other side, he was covered up and pressed against her other side. She was sandwiched between them but it was not at all in a sexual way. 

They wanted to bring comfort to her even as she slept. They felt tired after the day's events and felt slightly fatigued. It seemed Lord Diavolo and Barbatos had explained the situation, it was out of their hands, however, they would lend their support in any way they could. 

Beel faced Rayne and had pulled her head against his broad chest, as if his heartbeat would calm her down even in her sleep.

On her other side, Mammon was leaning on her shoulder and began to gently stroke her hair, he had the same intention as Beel and for this moment, they both kept their jealousy at bay as their focus was making sure she was okay.

Lord Diavolo quietly watched the other three brothers, “I do need to return to her side, but if there are any concerns, now would be the time to ask,” he explained gravely. He wanted for Barbatos and him to return to her side as quickly as possible, but he could feel how these three cared for her.

"Can we go see her?" Levi asked, quietly

"My Lord, they can, but only for a few minutes before I get to work. If you're okay with it." Barbatos replied.

Lord Diavolo nodded, if it was permitted by Barbatos, he would allow it. “Yes, of course, but as Barbatos says, only for a few minutes. It is important that we begin the process as soon as possible,” he spoke as he turned towards Asmo, Satan, and Levi. He turned to glance at the other brothers, but he figured they wanted to stay with Rayne. “Let’s go,” he said as he turned to the front, he waited for everyone to be ready before teleporting back to the manor.

Mammon and Beel looked towards Lord Diavolo, but their faces said everything he needed to know. They felt that Rayne needed them, and whenever she would wake up, they would be there. She was sleeping before all of this, so they figured she was simply asleep after she fainted. Either way, if she woke up, they would both be there for her. Mammon pressed his face into the back of her hair and closed his eyes as his hand gently played with her hair. Beel kept the side of her face against his chest and closed his eyes, the two fell into a peaceful sleep with her safely in the middle.

Asmo, Satan, and Levi huddled around Barbatos and Lord Diavolo when they teleported. It was faster than a portal, but it took more energy. They stepped out into Lord Diavolo Office and Barbatos led them to what appeared to be Adoni's room in Lord Diavolo's Manor. This struck the Avatars as a bit strange, but they knew that Adoni was treated like family by Lord Diavolo. 

They walked into Adoni's room after Barbatos knocked, but as expected, they didn't hear anything. There on a luxurious king sized, canopy bed, that was black and red, laid Adoni's still form, she was under the covers, and she looked unusually pale, even her Platinum hair wasn't as pure white as it usually is. Her lips once used to be naturally redder than the average person, was just as pale as the rest of her. 

This saddened the Avatars of sin even more, it was almost like a candlelight service for Adoni, and this scared them. Barbatos was even worried enough to cause his formal façade to drop. She was even more pale than when he originally left.

Once they made it into Adoni’s room Lord Diavolo walked right to the side of her bed. His eyebrows furrowed and he knelt down beside her. She looked even worse than when he had left. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He clasped his large hand over her shoulder gently. Since he would be there for when Adoni would, hopefully, awaken. No, she would. He had faith in Barbatos’ skill and would do anything within his power to assist. 

“Sadly, as you can see, she is still in an unconscious state,” he spoke gravely as he stood up. He would let the brothers have a moment with her before Barbatos could perform the ritual, but he would not let them take up too much time, her wellbeing was what mattered more in this moment.

Levi stepped up to her first, he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, but his hand flinched with how cold she was. With a blush he leaned down and kissed Adoni's forehead. Then he stood back up and returned to his brothers' side. 

Satan went next, he just ran a hand down her cheek, frowning at her paleness. Then he two leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he also walked back but he stated at the ground in defeat. 

Asmo went last and he held her hand, her nails were red from when he painted them only two nights before, he teared up and brought her delicate hand to his lips and kissed it. He then also, hesitantly let her go. 

"you guys can wait in the office, if his Majesty allows you too, and you can see her when she wakes up." Barbatos said with Determination in his eyes.

No, I will bring her back to normal, even if I have to boost her with my own energy.

Barbatos then turned to face Diavolo waiting for him to dismiss the Avatars. 

“You may see her when she wakes up, for now, stay in the office until I call upon you,” Lord Diavolo said with a serious tone. It was a rather moving moment, but his focus was primarily on lifting the energy binding on her body with the hopes of bringing her back into consciousness. This was not just a hope, this was an expectation. He turned to watch her with a stern look on his face. If he had stayed would it have gone any differently? He couldn't help but wonder.

Barbatos watched the boys leave, then he walked over to Adoni’s side. He didn’t say anything, but he did look at Diavolo for a moment. But then he gently pulled the covers back from Adoni and got to work.

The spell he originally wove into her aura was revealed, it was an olive green labyrinthine looking magic circle, he traced it in reverse, then at the point he started, he made a quick slash and the seal began to crack.

The three brothers were now gone and Lord Diavolo watched as Barbatos went to work. He did not watch because he did not trust Barbatos with this task, he was someone who he trusted above many others. Lord Diavolo was simply concerned and in this matter, if he needed assistance with anything, he would be there to provide it. Until then, he simply stood with his arms crossed as he watched.

Barbatos watched the seal finally dissipate, and then he grabbed her hand and looked at Lord Diavolo. “My Lord, can you help channel energy into Lady Amara. She’ll need a boost from both of us to give her a sort of jumpstart to recovery.”

Once he called for him, he stepped forward and carefully gripped Adoni’s other hand carefully and then looked up towards Barbatos. Once he was ready and began to channel his energy would be when he began as well, he simply waited for Barbatos to prompt it that way she was able to obtain equal parts of energy at the same time.

Barbatos shifted into his demonic form, and counted down from three, when he reached one he began channeling the energy into Adoni. His face was filled with a look of determination and a hint of love, as he gazed at her.   
Almost just as Barbatos shifted into his demon form, so did Lord Diavolo. He began to channel his energy within her at the same time.

With both himself and Diavolo giving her energy, Adoni’s body started regaining its color. Her hair once again was pure as snow, her lips reddening, and her skin took on it’s natural glow.

Her breathing returned to normal and she began to stir.

Lord Diavolo continued to channel his energy into her and would not break away until Barbatos said it was time. He was happy to see that she was beginning to return to her natural state but would not be satisfied until she was awake.

Barbatos made a gesture to pull back on their energy and slowed the channeling until he saw Adoni’s eyes begin to flutter then he stopped the flow of energy.

Just as Barbatos ceased the flow of energy, so did Lord Diavolo. He sensed it within her too and turned to face her and waited for her eyes to open.

Adoni slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry, but she felt Diavolo and Barbatos were nearby. It took a moment for her to remember everything, but when she did she shot up, and shouted “Rayne! Is Rayne okay?!”

“Shh, shh, Little One, Rayne is fine. I took care of everything, all is well,” he spoke as he sat down onto the bed next to her. He felt great relief as if the crushing weight in his chest had been lifted. “Adoni, how are you feeling? Everyone back home is fine, so don’t you worry about that.”

“What do you mean Papa? I just remember feeling pain and then nothing…” Adoni said then she noticed how upset Diavolo was but she could also see the relief in his eyes. She put a hand on Diavolo’s arm leaned against his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and sighed gently, “you fell into… a state of unconsciousness after you came here and warned me about Rayne being in danger. Barbatos looked after you while I was gone. I dealt with the situation when Barbatos told me of your weakening state,” he informed her gently. He glanced towards Barbatos and knew it was the binding energy he placed on her, but he did not want to overburden her with information so quickly after her waking up. “How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?”

“My chest feels sore, like I couldn’t breathe for a while, and I feel numbness all over… But no, none of the excruciating pain from earlier.”

“That is good,” he replied with a nod of his head and looked towards Barbatos, “Barbatos, go ahead and make the dragonroot tea, it should help with her.” He spoke calmly as he watched Barbatos for a moment.

Barbatos, who was still in demon form got up without hesitation, but with one last look at Adoni, he disappeared down the hall. 

Adoni snuggled closer to Diavolo, she didn’t know about almost dying, but what she was feeling from Diavolo, it was obvious that whatever happened was bad, and she just wanted to comfort him.

Lord Diavolo pulled her closer, he was just glad she was okay. It was a terrifying ordeal and he did not want to bother her with the details, she had enough going on as it was. He thought quietly to himself and realized it had been a difficult week for Adoni and was thinking about how to make the weekend retreat special. He knew he couldn't make the pain go away but he could work on a way to, at least, make a moment that would temporarily get her mind off of the events and allow her to enjoy some moments over the weekend.

Barbatos returned and set the tea in front of Adoni. And even poured himself and Lord Diavolo some. He would show his relief later when he took her home. Adoni took the tea with her free hand but continued to try to calm Lord Diavolo.

Barbatos saw the energy spiral that was connected to Lord Diavolo's locket strengthen, and he frowned slightly, but he wouldn't stop her. As it was she seemed unaware of the extra energy she was feeding to this particular object.

He took the tea from Barbatos and held onto it. He felt his worry ease and he even felt her worry within her aura. "You do not have to worry about me, Little One. Save your strength. Besides, there are a few people who really care about you who are here to see you. Would you like for them to come in?" He gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled back to allow her to drink her tea as well as sipping on his own.

"Papa, I'm going to worry about you, and you can't stop me." She said as she looked up at him with a stern look. But when he said that there were people here to see her, she gave a confused look "For me? Who?"

He slightly frowned towards her. It was his job to worry and look after her. He did not need anyone looking after him especially if it meant putting more stress on her. Lord Diavolo smiled. "Well, you can see for yourself," he said with a small chuckle. He knew it would cheer her up and thus why he wanted it to be a surprise. He stood up from the bed and walked to the room that the three brothers waited in. He looked at each of them with an easy smile. "Alright, she is awake, you can all see her now." After informing them he turned to walk them into Adoni's room.

The Brothers followed Lord Diavolo, there was a mix of apprehension, worry, and elation all mixed in their auras. They entered the Luxurious room and saw Adoni sitting up and sipping some tea. Asmo pushed forward and rushed to Adoni, he was careful, but he still pulled her into a hug. He almost spilled her tea, but Barbatos was quicker and got the cup from her before it could be spilled.

“Asmo!” Adoni said as she was wrapped in the hug, she could feel tears on the shoulder of her dress, but didn’t draw any attention to it. As she clung to him tightly. Levi and Satan walked into the room, of course they were more reserved, but she could see they wanted hugs too. 

Asmo released her after a moment, only to plant a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, and glanced at Diavolo, hoping this wasn’t offensive to him, after all this was his house. Finally Asmo was pulled away by Barbatos. 

“But My Princess!” Asmo whined, and tried to break free of the stronger demon’s hold.

“Quiet Asmodeus. Let your brothers greet her.” Barbatos said in a stern voice, but he held amusement in his eyes. This caused Asmo to pout, but he did as he was told.

Satan was next, and he too pulled Adoni into a hug, a hug that lifted her off the bed slightly. He buried his face into her neck and clung to her as if she was his lifeline. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” he whispered into her ear. Then he pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as he sighed in relief. 

Barbatos was beginning to feel jealous, but he quickly suppressed that emotion. He then cleared his throat. And he saw Satan startle at the sound. Satan released Adoni with a deep blush, and moved away.

Levi, who was already blushing, stepped up to Adoni’s bed, but this time Adoni pulled him into a hug, which pulled him down to her side on the bed. She clung to him, and his blush deepened as he returned the hug, hesitantly. “That’s my sweet Dandere.” Adoni whispered as she hid her face in Levi’s neck. He said nothing only pulled her tighter as she spoke. 

Barbatos cleared his throat once more and Levi quickly pulled away from Adoni. But didn’t move from her side. Adoni reached out and held his hand.

“So, what happened?” Adoni asked as she remembered nobody really told her about what happened to Rayne.

Lod Diavolo watched as it all unfolded, he did not seem to mind the affection, if anything, it showed him how much they all truly cared for her. He knew it would be good to be surrounded by people who care for her. At her question he slightly frowned once everyone was done greeting her. “I am afraid I cannot recount everything that happened. Rayne is fine, I am sure she would be here too, as the other brothers.”

He paused for a moment and looked down towards the ground. “After I arrived, she had fainted, nearly due to exhaustion and stress, but when I left she was only sleeping. Beelzebub and Mammon stayed with her to make sure she would be alright, but I would not worry too much about it.” He spoke carefully and thoughtfully. He would not want to worry her too much, however there was quite a bit of the story that even he was unaware of. His main goal was to stop it, deescalate the situation, speak to Lucifer, then to return here the moment Barbatos had given him an update of her condition.

After a moment, Lord Diavolo looked towards the three brothers, if they deemed it necessary to sate her curiosity, they would have to explain what had happened since they were there when it all began. He only knew of what happened in his brief time at the House of Lamentation.

Satan stepped forward with a sigh. "Well Kitten…" he then proceeded to explain everything that happened, including Asmo's slip up with his powers. 

"So in conclusion, the plan both failed and passed…" Satan looked down, Adoni would be upset with them, because she had trusted Satan to make this work.

Adoni listened to everything, even glared at Asmo for his mistake, Asmo only rubbed the back of his neck. When the explanation finished, everyone was silent.

But then Adoni burst into laughter "Well no wonder… but it's fine as long as everyone is okay."

As they explained everything from the beginning to finish, Lord Diavolo listened with interest. It seemed like a roller coaster of a story that began with good intentions. He could understand why it would upset Lucifer, but not to the extent of how he lashed out. 

It also made him glad that everyone was okay in the end, except for how it affected Adoni. Now that she seemed to be doing better and was even laughing, he could not help but smile as he watched them quietly. “Yes, in the end, it seems everyone is alright.”

"But it seems that I have the ability to amplify everyone's powers, even when I'm in the human world. I suppose that's why I felt pain like that. I guess my energy got fully drained which would explain why I passed out like I did. Very well I'll have to train that ability then so it doesn't make me pay such a toll. Barbatos can you help me with that?"

Barbatos would have nodded immediately, but seeing as the ability nearly killed her, even though she still didn't know that, he looked towards Diavolo for permission.

Lord Diavolo appeared thoughtful as he watched Barbatos. He knew that was not the only thing draining her energy and at the same time, he did not want her to overburden herself in her training. It was hard for him to say how she had managed to amplify their powers even when she was not aware of it. He did not know what may have caused it or if she could focus on that bit of power.

Another thing that worried him was how much of a drain on her it would be if she did work on this skill and if it would happen again. Barbatos would see the hesitation within Lord Diavolo’s eyes. On one hand, he wanted her to learn all she could about the capabilities of her powers while on the other hand he would never want to see her harmed due to her powers. He knew Barbatos had seen first hand what she was able to do and worked with her while performing he powers. 

He wished he had the answers as to what was best, he wanted to be able to say without a doubt that she would be fine when it came to practicing this type of ability and working to get used to it. Lord Diavolo decided this would be left in his capable hands, he knew Barbatos would make sure she would not be harmed as well as use his professional opinion as to what steps he should take in this manner, he would trust him.

Barbatos frowned to himself as he saw the same emotions he was feeling cross Lord Diavolo's face. His frown deepened as he realized this was now his decision. So he went over several possibilities in his head and concluded "Yes, I'll help you train that ability."

Adoni smiled brightly, if she could help everyone then she would, it was her greatest virtue and her greatest weakness. She did everything for everyone else with no regard to her own safety.

Lord Diavolo knew that Barbatos would not agree to train her on this ability if it meant there was no way it could be done safely. “Very well, you may begin this training when you recover completely, and I trust you to go about this very carefully, Barbatos,” he commented as he looked towards his steward. 

It did not matter how much Adoni pressed the issue, he would never let anyone, even herself, do anything that brought harm over her. He could sense her selfless nature, which he always sensed. It only cemented the fact that her soul was one of the purest he had ever seen. “I would also like you to stay here for the night, Adoni. I know you have a lot to do back in the Human world, but just take one night here to recover before you have to return,” he added.

"Of course Young Master." Barbatos said as he locked eyes with Lord Diavolo, a hidden conversation passed between them, I will never let this happen again… She's too important to me.

"Of course Papa. I would like to stay as well, because I wish to check on Rayne in the morning. Where would you like me to stay though? Here or at the House of Lamentation?"

"She can stay with me, in my room." Asmo said without hesitation, he wasn't about to let her go anywhere alone, even if Barbatos was there.

Satan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "She can also stay with me. I know Lord Barbatos can protect her just fine on his own, but I admit that even then I need to see her okay in the morning."

Levi looked at the ground in a blush before looking back up and Lord Diavolo "I also offer to watch over her tonight. Bunny- I mean Adoni is like a best friend to me." Though Levi didn't say anything he also had another reason why he wished to watch over her. But for that he would need to speak to Lord Diavolo first and then Adoni.

Upon their gazes meeting, Lord Diavolo understood what Barbatos’ thoughts were and he was glad. He knew they had been close for a while over the past few years, even if his suspicions as of late had been confirmed, regardless of that, he knew Barbatos would take care of her and ensure her safety and wellbeing.

He listened as Adoni questioned as to where she should stay, but he refrained from responding right away when the brothers added their requests on the matter. Naturally, he would prefer if she stayed here where he could keep an eye on her, but after hearing the brothers out he considered it. “Well, you can stay where you feel most comfortable, Adoni. I will make arrangements based on how you are feeling.” He set his gaze onto each of their brothers.

Lord Diavolo knew that they did not necessarily have bad intentions when it came to Adoni, he knew they knew better than to ever do anything that would harm her. He sensed their auras were more out of concern and worry other than nefarious ideas, they would not harm her. However, considering she was blood he could not help but worry. She would put it in her hands as to what she wanted and what she was most comfortable with.

He had spent most of her life watching over and protecting her. She was now at an age where she could make her own decisions and live the life she wanted. That did not mean he would stop worrying about her or no long keep an eye on her.

He also recognized that she was still worried about Rayne, “she is sleeping right now, or she was before I left, if you would like to see her before you return, then I do not see why you couldn’t before her class begins and you need to return,” he said with a gentle nod. He then turned to look at Levi, he did notice the name he coined her with and he was honestly amused with it. He found Bunny was suitable, although he wondered how much more than friends he really considered her, despite his words. He even felt his desire to speak with him on some sort of matter, as ever, he had a feeling he knew what it was. He was simply curious as to whether Levi would approach him on the matter.

“As I said, Adoni. The choice is yours. I will respect your wishes in the matter.” Lord Diavolo finally repeated his answer with a nod of his head.

"I know you're worried about me Papa. I will stay here, after all this is the room you gave me, but in the morning may I at least attend the first half of classes, I have tests today."

He frowned, “I can have them reschedule your tests, it would not be fair for you to expect to know the answers with what happened and with everything you have to do during the last couple of days,” He shook his head slightly, he would not expect her to do any testing until everything was over with.

Adoni frowned, while she understood she didn't want him to give her any special treatment, yes she has a lot to do, but she felt the need to attend the first half of school. She didn't know why, but she needed to be there. 

Barbatos could see her annoyance and had to chuckle to himself, he knew that Adoni would insist one more time, but if it was still refused she would back down. So he waited, amused

"I understand Papa, but I would like to attend my tests at the proper time. I have been studying, and working on my potions project as well. Please let me attend."

Lord Diavolo closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he chuckled very softly. He could sense her reasons even though even he would understand if she needed more time. However, if this was her choice, who was he to deny her? “Very well… if that is how you feel, Adoni.” He said as he opened his eyes and watched her. She was strong, kind, independent, and rather stubborn, but she was who she was and he would not change her for the world.

Barbatos laughed to himself once again. He had known how this would end, and he was right.

The brothers on the hand, their jaws dropped, Adoni just stood her ground against the Crown Prince of the Devildom, and got her way. They looked at her in admiration.

"Thank you Papa. I'll just have to get my backpack from the house of lamentation tomorrow morning."

“Very well, then it is settled.” He turned to face the brothers for a moment, but mostly towards Levi. He raised his brow a bit, but he did not say anything to him about what Levi was thinking. “Shall we leave before you get some rest? It is getting rather late.”

"One moment, Lord Diavolo. May I speak with you a moment, privately, though I don't mind Lord Barbatos attending." Levi asked.

Lord Diavolo had to conceal the smirk he felt coming on and looked towards Levi, “Sure thing, if you two will follow me, Satan and Asmo may remain here with Adoni, if she does not mind,” he replied as he outstretched an arm towards the door to the hall. He knew Adoni was able to hear from long range, so he would take them far enough for her not to hear, if it was a private matter.

He walked towards the door and expected them to follow as he took them far away on the other side of the building before he turned around and set his sights onto Levi, “you may speak.” He nodded his head and listened to what he wanted to speak about.

Asmo and Satan stayed with Adoni though they were curious about what their older brother was going to ask, but then they turned their attention on Adoni.

Barbatos and Levi followed Lord Diavolo. Both knew why they walked so far away from Adoni's room, given Adoni's super hearing.

When they reached their destination, Levi took a deep breath and met Lord Diavolo's eyes.

It took Levi a moment to get up enough courage to ask this. "Lord Diavolo, as Adoni's legal guardian, and family, I would like permission to make a pact with Adoni. I only want to keep her safe. And I can't bear to have this happen again, especially if she's alone, next time."

It took Lord Diavolo a few moments to consider his words. He could tell he did not have any ulterior motives and truly wished to keep her safe. He knew making a pact with humans was a big deal to both the human and the demon. Lord Diavolo knew it from personal experience and what it all entailed.

He knew this was not a choice that was up to him, but he did comment and appreciate Levi’s courtesy in asking him for permission and it made him feel more confident that Levi would take it seriously. It was bold and made him curious since he knew that Levi was one of the more introverted out of the rest of his brothers. “You have my permission, however, at the end of the day, it is ultimately Adoni’s choice and decision. You may present it to her and you will respect her wishes,” he nodded his head as he gave his permission. He had a feeling that Barbatos would not agree or accept his words on the matter, but he had told Barbatos that it was Adoni’s choices when it came to such things just as he had informed Levi.

Levi's words struck Barbatos right in the heart. A pact? It felt as if his heart was torn out. He knew what it entailed to make a pact with a demon. But he Said nothing, at first. He stewed, jealously but it didn't show on his face. When Lord Diavolo gave permission, his eyes dropped to the ground. "I agree, it's up to Lady Amara." He stated, quietly.

Levi smiled, "Of course I'll ask her first. Your Majesty."

Oh, he felt it. Whenever the flash of jealousy flared up inside of Barbatos and even if he spoke those words, he knew he did not truly condone such a thing. Lord Diavolo glanced towards Barbatos with a look that told him that his words were correct. As he had mentioned to Barbatos when he verbally admitted to his feelings for Adoni that it was ultimately up to her. He then turned towards Levi and nodded, “Thank you for asking me first, Levi. I commend you for your honesty and for the courtesy.

Levi nodded, but then blushed, "I care for Adoni. I didn't even know what it's like to have a real friend, before I met her."

Barbatos scowled at the ground, he could sense the love hidden in Levi's heart, but it was obvious that even Levi didn't know it was there. "Well, I must prepare Lady Amara's room properly. May I be excused Young Master?"

Lord Diavolo had an easy smile on his face. He knew Levi was speaking the truth and he was glad that Adoni had made such a positive impact in his life. She had a positive impact on many people’s lives that were around her and he knew it, even if she might not truly understand how much of an impact.

“Yes, you may be excused,” Lord Diavolo spoke as he turned towards Barbatos. “And you should rejoin your brothers, Levi,” he switched his gaze towards the third born before he nodded. He had a feeling that things may grow sour, but he had the utmost trust that Adoni would be able to sort it out, however, if he sensed it became too much for her to handle, he would step in, if need be.

Barbatos bowed towards Lord Diavolo and then towards Levi.

"Goodnight, Young Master, goodnight Leviathan." Barbatos said with a practiced and controlled voice. Before he stood up straight and left down the hall.

Levi nodded at Barbatos then excused himself and also headed towards Adoni's room.

After he bid them good night, Lord Diavolo trusted the rest would be sorted out. Whatever Adoni wanted to do in terms of the proposed pact or with the rest of the brothers, he once more left it up to her. In the meantime, he would finish his paperwork with a heavy mind. Adoni and her new powers which all seemed to be coming forth over the past week crossed his mind as well as losing Saori. Saori breaking the pact as well as what she had told him before she passed. Then his mind came to Rayne and how she had a difficult time in the past two days. This caused a thin frown to appear over his lips as he continued on with his work.

He would finish his work and then retire for the night, the thoughts remaining in his head.


	7. Funeral of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad day in the human world. Also some NSFW

Adoni was sitting with Satan and Asmo on her bed. Asmo was draped across her lap and Satan was sitting behind her, as she leaned against him. She was listening to them debate about going back to the House of Lamentation, to get their stuff.

Levi walked in and saw how everyone was laid and picked the spot right next to Adoni, that wasn't covered by Asmodeus. Barbatos was nowhere in sight, so Levi figured he had gone to do his other chores. 

"Alright I'll decide for you. Satan and Asmo you go get the clothing and supplies you need. I need a shower. Levi will be my bodyguard for now." Adoni said.

Asmo groaned and whined, but he got out of Adoni's lap. He kissed her lips before heading out the door. Satan pushed Adoni up, he then also got off her bed and kissed her lips as well, before he and Asmo left. They'd be gone for awhile. 

Adoni stood and stretched for a few minutes before going around the room, collecting some of her old clothes. Of course her clothing here was more for a Princess, but Adoni managed to find an old pair of black booty shorts, and a red tank top that wasn't as fancy as the rest of her clothes, but they were still an old outfit from Majolish.

As Adoni went about the room searching for her stuff, Levi sat on her gigantic bed, and tried to get his courage up so he could ask her about making a pact with him. He watched her with a shy smile. “Hey, um Bunny?” he finally managed to say.

Adoni turned and faced him, she could see how he was blushing, and it made her curious, but also made her feel the need to tease him. “What do you need my Darling Dandere?” Adoni asked with a slightly flirtatious smile.

Levi’s blush deepened and he almost lost the ability to talk when she said what was apparently his new nickname. “I um… was wondering… I-if y-you would make a p-pact with me.”

Adoni paused, her smile didn’t drop, in fact it turned into a flirtatious smirk. Oh Adoni knew that Levi’s pact isn't as intimate as Beel’s and now apparently as Mammon’s. However that didn’t mean it couldn’t be a little bit more intimate, but she’d never make Levi do anything he didn’t want.

“Oh my word. Levi I didn’t know you could be so bold!” Adoni stated in mock surprise. “But I know what a pact requires, are you sure you want to do that with me?” She added as she batted her eyes at him.

Levi threw his hands up and quickly spoke, “I-I mean, not th-that you aren’t attractive, b-but I um… I-I didn’t mean it that way!”

“Oh, relax Levi. I know what your pact requires. I won’t do anything you don’t want. But yes I would like to make a pact with you. Nothing like a friend to back you up.” Adoni said with a smile before sliding next to Levi.

“But I need to shower. Join me?” Adoni asked in a seductive tone and pointed to a door just to their left. Levi’s hand covered his mouth as he turned scarlet, but he nodded. Adoni gave another flirtatious smirk, she then grabbed Levi’s other sleeve and walked him with her to the shower.

Once they were in the bathroom, Adoni shut and locked the door. She released Levi’s sleeve and padded over to the shower and turned it on. She then walked over to Levi and tugged on his jacket. “May I or would you like too?”

Levi was watching Adoni in a daze, he knew what he consented to, but it took him a moment to realize she wanted him to strip first. “Um I-I d-don’t mind if y-yo do it.” Adoni smiled at him in praise, and that made Levi feel oddly good.

Adoni gently slipped off his jacket, sliding her hands back up his arms once the jacket was gently discarded in her clothing hamper. She then slid her hands under his graphic t-shirt and admired how his muscles felt.

Her hands were warm and felt like silk as she touched him. He felt her sliding up his shirt so he helped her remove it. “Oh Leviachan, you look amazing.” Adoni said as she admired his well built physique, before leaning up to kiss him. This however didn’t cause the pact to form just yet, as Levi was still dazed.

Adoni’s lips felt soft, his hesitation didn’t last very long, as he wrapped his arms around her, following his instincts. His hands slowly ran down her back as he pressed against her as he deepened the kiss.

Adoni moaned into the kiss, which caused her lips to part, this triggered Levi to slip his tongue into her mouth to fight her tongue for dominance. Adoni pushed Levi back against the door and pulled away from the kiss so they could breathe. She then began to trail kisses down his neck, occasionally leaving marks, which Levi seemed to enjoy quite a lot. 

Adoni went back to kissing down Levi’s torso, before dropping to her knees in between his legs. She then worked his pants down his legs. Luckily he had already taken off his shoes and socks. Once Levi’s pants were off she stood back up and admired him. 

“Alright Leviachan, fair is fair, now you take off my clothes.” Adoni said, still holding her smirk.  
Levi seemed to like Adoni giving orders, and he complied. He moved over to Adoni, and carefully undid the clasp of her kimono like dress, it dropped to the floor and was kicked off to the side to rest by the hamper.

Now it was Levi’s turn to admire Adoni. She had a perfect hourglass figure, and her breasts were double ds, Adoni was also physically fit. Before long Levi pulled Adoni into his arms and kissed her again.

Adoni made quick work with the rest of their clothing, then she pulled Levi into the shower with her. Only to resume their kiss once under the hot water. Adoni’s touches became more frenzied, and she dropped to her knees once more, but this time she took Levi’s hardened member into her hand, he wasn’t very long, but he was thick. Adoni gave him a testing stroke, watching and listening for any pleasurable reaction. 

When Adoni began stroking him Levi started to buck in her hand, eyes closed and searching for any friction he could find. But soon he felt a new sensation on his engorged member, a warmth enveloped him and his eyes popped open. He looked down and his topaz eyes met a pair of ruby ones, only to find her perfect red lips wrapped around his member.

“B-bunny?! What are you doing?!” He said but couldn’t help thrusting into her mouth. Adoni slipped off of him, to catch her breath and answer his question. “I wanted to taste you my Lord Leviathan.” she then slid her lips around him once more. He growled at the contact and matched her pace. He gave her inch after inch of his hardened cock, before he felt a coiling in his gut, it got tighter and tighter with each thrust. He wanted to pull out of her mouth, but she felt so good. 

Aod took every inch she was given, until he bottomed out. She continued to suck him off for awhile, and then she felt him tighten his grip in her hair, he seemed to be trying to pull out of her mouth, but Adoni didn’t like that, she made her energy flare causing him to look at her and she locked eyes with him. She placed her hands on his hips and held him steady as she sucked harder, still maintaining eye contact.

He lost himself once again when she locked eyes with him and let her work him, and with one final thrust Levi spilled his demonic seed inside her throat. She took every drop he offered. 

An orange glow engulfed them and Levi’s full demonic form emerged. He pulled out of her as the last of his seed was swallowed. He then pulled her up and with his blazing eyes locked with hers, he kissed her, passionately. He could taste himself on her lips.

She melted into a kiss and felt a light burning sensation on her left hip. When they finally pulled apart, Adoni slid her hand onto the red and slightly raised skin, she traced the new image. 

It was an S shaped, spaded tail, that looped around a teardrop. “Levi is that your mark?”

“Yes, Bunny. I belong to you now. We’re forever bonded until you or I chose to break the pact.” He replied. He was still in his demonic form as his tail wrapped around her naked waist. 

“Good, but we belong to each other, I am not your master. Now how about that shower.”

“Actually Bunny, can I taste you this time?” Levi asked with a blush. And with that Adoni and Levi fell once more into a heated kiss.

After another hour, Adoni and Levi had cleaned up and were now relaxing on her bed. Levi was once again in his human form, his arms were wrapped around her, and they were watching Ruri-Chan on the tv. 

Asmo and Satan knew instantly that they had made a pact. The magic in the air was heavy as they two younger brothers entered Adoni’s room. “Well now, that’s just not fair Levi. I wanted to make a pact with Princess first!” Asmo whined as he threw his nightclothes onto the bed.

“You, oh please. I was hoping Kitten would choose me first,” Satan replied as he crossed his arms and blushed slightly.

Levi said nothing only blushed a brilliant crimson.

“Shush both of you. I’m sure you’ll all get your chance. Now come cuddle with me.” Adoni said brushing off their comments and patting the mattress.

Both younger brothers blushed deeply, but they quickly changed into PJs, which was a surprise to Adoni, as she was told they slept nude, but again she shrugged to herself. Maybe they were being polite. Then they joined her on the bed. Satan taking the opposite side from Levi, he too got comfortable and held her. Asmo, on the other hand, laid across Adoni’s legs and played with her long hair. Soon they all fell fast asleep.

Barbatos felt it the moment the pact happened, even though he was in the underground Labyrinth. His anger and jealousy flared causing him to shift. His tail began to lash out wildly. He broke a couple of walls before he forced himself to calm down. Just because they have a pact, doesn’t mean you can never be with her. You know she’s capable of loving more than one person, or even more than one demon. 

Even in his sleep, he felt it. The making of a new pact, a swirl of light jealousy from two other sources, mixed with deeper and darker jealousy. It was the latter that caused him to stir as his eyes opened up slightly. He could tell Lord Barbatos was not doing very well despite his words. He frowned and laid there for a moment longer. Lord Diavolo knew Barbatos would have to come to terms with these feelings one way or another and he needed to do so on his own. With this in mind, he waited until the negative energy to subside and for him to calm down before he even considered getting up.

Lord Diavolo put on a pair of loose-fitting pants before he left his room and he made his way to the underground labyrinth. He found Barbatos and he took a seat and watched him quietly. He offered no words as he sat and offered his silent support and knew he may have a few words to speak

Barbatos felt Lord Diavolo's energy before he saw him. "Oh, Young Master… I do apologize. I didn't mean to wake you." Barbatos said, his voice was calm despite the swirling of emotions in.his aura and his eyes. Barbatos forced his tail to still and his body to relax. 

He could tell he was forcing himself to remain calm, this caused Lord Diavolo to frown. He felt concerned both for his friend as well as concern with how he was going to handle the new turn of events. He remained calm as he pressed his elbows against the top of his thighs and leaned forward while clasping his fingers together before pressing them against his chin. "If you need to speak, I am here," was all he said.

At Lord Diavolo's words, Barbatos' tail lashed out to the right and slammed into the wall next to him. Barbatos blushed and looked down "I suppose I do need to talk…"

Barbatos sighed and lifted his head to meet Lord Diavolo's eyes, he could no longer hold the tears…

"Why doesn't she love me? I thought I was making it obvious… I thought the way I treated her when we were alone was enough. But I just don't understand why she won't even acknowledge it… And even if Levithan doesn't realize it, he's in love with her too. I just don't understand… I should have just told her… But it's not just that… she almost died tonight and I almost wasn't able to save her…" here he paused to breathe, tears occasionally sliding down his face.

Lord Diavolo listened quietly as Barbatos spoke. He knew Barbatos had feelings for Adoni, but he did not realize how deep they went. He sighed deeply and leaned back some while he crossed his arms over his bare, broad chest. He considered a few thoughts while his friend and steward spoke. He even admitted never telling Adoni how he felt. He closed his eyes and felt thankful that they were able to save her.

"Adoni is strong, and as frightening as it was, she is now awake. I won't lie, I felt the same fear of losing her. You know how important she is to me and it seems she is important to you as well. I've already spoken on the matter, we cannot dictate who she loves or has feelings for. I cannot truly tell you how to proceed, but I would say do what you feel is right, so long as it does not harm anyone or yourself," he spoke thoughtfully and considerately. In a way, he was hinting that Barbatos needed to be open and honest about his feelings towards Adoni. It might be possible, despite everything he had done for her, that she simply did not know about Barbatos' true feelings.

Barbatos knew. He knew what Lord Diavolo was saying, he looked away briefly then back to Lord Diavolo. "You're right. But now is not the time. She has too much on her mind. More than she's even told me. And I know you can tell too. I'm being selfish and I know that. Levithan will take care of her. I know he will. I just…" Barbatos' Demon form fell away as he sat down on the dirt floor. "Ultimately I just want her to be happy and safe. Even if I'm not a part of it."

He could tell Barbatos was speaking the truth even if it hurt him. Lord Diavolo knew that there were times when he had to put his own desires on hold for the sake of his kingdom. Even if it meant disregarding certain aspects of his life, especially after his father took to hibernating underneath the Devildom. The moment that happened, Lord Diavolo knew he needed to put his kingdom before himself. His heart went out for Barbatos, it truly did. He reached out and placed his large hand over his shoulder. "It is tough now, but I think it is a good idea to wait for things to settle down. I know you mean well, and I am here to do whatever I can in my power. However, I feel some rest will do you some good, my friend."

"Yes, for both of us. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day, especially on you and Addi." Barbatos said as he stood and dusted his pants. Then he reached out to help Lord Diavolo up. Barbatos knew he would eventually have to tell Adoni how he felt, but as he said now was not the time. Now it was time to rest.

Lord Diavolo took Barbatos' helping hand with a smile and he stood up to his full height. He walked with him until they split off into their separate bedrooms. Now that he was conscious, his mind began to wander once more. Fortunately, sleep had finally taken him once more and he fell into a slumber for the rest of the night.

It was a quarter to four in the morning and within the brother's home, Mammon was slightly stirring from his sleep. He felt something soft by his side and he opened his eyes a bit to see what it was. It was dark so he could not see a whole lot, but he recognized that he was laying next to Rayne. Some of the memories of the previous night ran through his head and he remembered that he had fallen asleep beside her. However, he had completely forgotten that he was not the only one.

He felt her nightshirt against his bare skin as he burrowed his head against her shoulder. The all too familiar sensation of his blood running south began to occur as he felt his hardening erection graze over her leg. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in and ran a hand over her thigh. He wondered what would be the best way to wake her up. Perhaps he could slip a finger into the warmth just below her nightshirt, he did remember he had only dressed her in just that shirt. He even entertained the idea of pressing gentle nibbles against her thigh before moving his lips towards her sweet, lewd spot.

Desire filled within him as he readjusted his body while his hands snaked up her leg, ever so slowly over her thigh and closer to his destination, he bit his lower lip before pressing a few kisses against her arm. His hand took a pause when he felt something odd against her side as he trailed his lips towards her side. Against the side of his face, he felt a large arm. He pulled away in confusion and raised his body up a little. His heightened senses to see in the dark finally kicked in and noticed that Beel had his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. 

He pulled his hand away and felt rather frustrated. He was throbbing against her leg and needed release. Mammon even considered pulling her out of Beel's bearlike hug. He was a heavy sleeper after all. Mammon laid there and considered but he eventually gave up on the idea. He did enjoy the risk of getting caught, but at the same time, he did not like it too risky. He also knew the funeral for Adoni's grandma was today so he would not be able to convince her to fool around during lunch. He pressed his hands against his face and softly exhaled.

Mammon tried to fall back asleep, but the feeling of her body against his skin was almost too much for him to take. Oh, how he wanted to take her at this moment, to cause her to make those loud noises she had made the night before. The only ones in the house were those three, including Lucifer, he knew his brothers were still at Lord Diavolo's manor since he failed to sense their auras nearby. Damn it, Beel. He kept his eyes closed but squirmed around. That was it, he needed to do something.

After a few agonizing moments, he quietly got up as not to awake Rayne, even though he did wish she was awake. He moved from under the blanket and stood up to his full height. He turned towards Rayne and from his new point of view he saw Beel laying on his side with his arms around her body and he had her against his chest. Mammon softly growled and felt the all too familiar feeling of jealousy. He wanted her all to himself, but he knew he was going to have to somehow find a way to share her with Beel since she also had a pact with him.

He softly grumbled as he walked into her bathroom and shut the door. His body was aching and his erection was throbbing. He finally made his way to her toilet and lifted the cover and seat before he leaned against the wall, his arm propped his body up so he was leaning over it and the other hand gripped his throbbing erection. He closed his eyes and thought about Rayne and all of the things he desired to do with her that would end with a smile on both of their faces. He then went to work in relieving his sexual frustrations.

About twenty minutes later, he found his release and even shifted to his demon form. He was breathing heavily and was even sweating from his activity. He leaned back but kept his hand against the wall as he caught his breath. Once he recomposed himself, once he composed himself and shifted back, he cleaned up any mess he might have made and flushed the toilet. He left the toilet seat up and walked towards the sink to wash his hands as well as blot any mess from his half limp member. He was still an impressive size half limp, but at least he was not throbbing and in need of release, for now.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom door. He frowned as he knew that Beel would still be passed out and snuggling up to Rayne. He would have to find a night where he would have Rayne all to himself. How would that even work? Are they going to have to actually take turns sharing her every other day? Of course, not just sexually, but in spending time with her. He shuddered at the thought and it caused him to frown. Then there was the whole not being allowed to sleep in another person's room, the previous night would have been the exception, right? He hoped so. He released another deep breath as he crossed the doorway from the bathroom and made his way back to Rayne's bed.

Adoni had woken up rather early, so he needed to get her backpack from the House of Lamentation. It was hard to escape from the boys that surrounded her, Asmo was still laying on her legs, arms wrapped around her waist, that was easy enough to get free of, as she switched her legs for a body pillow, which Asmo snuggled into. But Adoni found herself wrapped by not only four more arms but two tails as well. Apparently Satan and Levi had shifted into their demon forms. 

"Okay, let me just do an area switching spell…" she whispered as she tried to locate two of her large stuffed animals. One was a bear the other a dragon, with one hand she pulled the stuffed animals in, and with the other, she snapped. It was only a split second later that Adoni now stood where her stuffed animals were. And on the bed in her place, with the boys wrapped around them, were her stuffed animals.

She smiled to herself before quickly changing into a black cropped halter top and a pair of low rise red jeans. She threw on a leather jacket and a pair of heeled black leather boots. She went into the bathroom and quickly brushed out her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She stopped only for a moment to admire Levi's pact mark, then she snapped her fingers and teleported to the House of Lamentation.

A few seconds later Adoni carefully entered the House of Lamentation and made her way up to her room. She didn't knock, because it was her room too, so she just walked inside and shut the door behind her softly. After all, it was nearly four-thirty in the morning. 

She was just reaching her closet as the moonlight streamed into her room and bathed her in light, and that's when she saw Rayne, next to a very naked Beel. It seemed he had thrown off his covers sometime in the night. Probably too hot Adoni thought, however, Adoni would be lying if she said she didn't check him out. She nodded her approval just as Mammon came out of the bathroom.

"Well damn. Looking Good Mammoney." Adoni said just as she met Mammon's eyes.

Mammon was caught off guard when he heard Adoni's voice. He turned towards the source and saw Adoni standing there, which was no problem with his enhanced night vision. He almost covered himself but then he realized he was not ashamed of how he looked. He placed a hand over his hip. "Shhh, Rayne is sleeping! And why are you even in here?" he asked in possibly a louder voice than her, even though he knew this was her room as well.

Adoni walked over to Mammon and put one of her manicured fingers to Mammon's lips. "Now you're being too loud. And to answer your question, this is my room too so I'm not the intruder here. But I just came for my stuff. I'll see you at school." Adoni whispered then she removed her finger from his lips, grabbed her stuff and left the room. It was her job to make breakfast that morning, at least originally. So she decided to do it now. Then she instructed the Little D's to set the table and serve the food. Before teleporting back to Diavolo's Manor.

He did not get a chance to respond when Adoni approached him and pressed her finger on his lips. He felt confused by the gesture as if a cat caught his tongue. Was she… was she hitting on him? He was not given a chance to reply as she turned and left. "Don't be… don't be…" he growled as he shook his head and stewed in his confusion. What strange humans. After a moment, he heard stirring and had a very soft burn on the back of his neck. He furrowed his brows and turned towards the bed.

The noise did not wake Rayne, but it pulled her from her deep sleep, she heard their voices and it seeped into her dream. She had a smile on her lips when she heard and saw Adoni in her dream. However, within her dream, Lucifer had appeared before them and he was in his demon form, his eyes were glowing red and he did not look happy. Rayne was paralyzed. At this point in her dream, she began to tense and squirm a little against Beel and she even began to whimper. The dream turned into a nightmare that she was unable to escape.

Mammon crossed the room and to her side and at the same time Beel woke up, his left hip began to burn to where it woke him up, just as it did the night before. He sat up feeling slightly startled, but he felt a bit of relief when he saw Rayne was still by his side. He sat up and noticed how she was shaking as well as the soft whimpers she made. "Rayne?" He spoke her name quietly as he gently shook her.

"Rayne! Hey! Wake up!" Mammon was louder than Beel and shook her a bit harder by the shoulders.

"Be careful, Mammon! Don't hurt her, you are supposed to carefully wake someone up when they are in a deep sleep," Beel warned him as he turned to face her. She was still trembling and slightly whimpering and it was growing louder. Beel bit his lower lip as he was trying to think of how he could wake her up. He had to try something, he reached down and carefully collected her into his arms and held her against his body carefully.

"Hey! What are you doing, there?" Mammon shot him a bit of a look.

Beel did not reply as he carefully placed his lips onto her lips and gave her a gentle kiss. He held her close to make her feel warm and cozy as if it would ease the stress her body was going through at that moment.

Mammon grit his teeth slightly, "hey! I could have done that too, ya know!" He growled gently as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Rayne's eyes began to flutter open after her mind cleared and she felt warm. Once she was awake, she felt lips against her own but the last vision in her mind caused her to pull away and gasp. She had no idea what happened, where she was, or who was kissing her. She trembled as her body began to fight off whoever it was on her. The last thing she saw in her dream was Lucifer in his demon form with his arms around her, but he was kissing her? It felt so real! She almost thought that was still happening since she could not see.

"See Beel! Ya scared her! Now I am going to have to comfort her," Mammon pressed his fingertip to his lips gently as he watched her.

Rayne stopped fighting when she heard Mammon. "Mam...Mammon? Beel?" She asked in a soft voice that was laced with the huskiness of sleep. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and she realized she was not in Lucifer's arms, but she was in Beel's arms. Her body relaxed and even pressed against him, her head pressed against his chest as she began to softly sob. 

Beel frowned and kept his arms around her, even though he was naked, he kept her body away from his hips out of courtesy as he strummed his hands through her hair. "Rayne, it is alright. It was only a dream," he spoke in a calm, deep voice.

The booming of his voice against his chest was relaxing and comforting to Rayne, she closed her eyes a bit and felt herself relax a little. Once her heart rate calmed a bit she pulled away. "Wait a second… Beel, why are you here?" She then turned towards Mammon, "and you Mammon? And…" she looked to the side as she realized their state of undress. "And why are you both naked? What happened last night… I can't remember…" she shook her head as she tried to recall the events but it only caused her head to hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down a bit, will ya? You're only gonna work yourself in a tizzy!" Mammon chided gently but was glad she was alright now. It was just a dream, she really wasn't in any trouble.

Beel looked down and remembered that he was naked. He frowned and looked at Mammon, he knew that Mammon was there when it began. 

Rayne turned back to Beel and noticed where he was looking, then she turned towards Mammon. She was still coming down from her bad dream, but she felt some comfort having them next to her, even if they were nude. 

As she looked towards him, Mammon looked to the side. He really did not want to explain this. "It was a situation that… kind of got out of hand… what do you remember?" He then turned towards her, he hoped he would not have to explain everything.

Rayne looked down and tried to recall, "Let's see… I remember us… uhh… we made a pact. Then I think you carried me to my room… I think you bathed me?" Some of the details were blurry since, at that point, she was beyond high off of pleasure, and it made her blush as she recounted everything. "We… we went to bed. But we woke up, Satan and Asmo said Lucifer was looking for you." After saying his name she slightly tensed up, Beel noticed and Mammon could sense it. It seemed she remembered quite a bit.

"Okay, okay, yes, those happened, but what was the last thing you remembered," Mammon cut in. Even though he seemed brash about it, he did not need her to be feeling any negative feelings that would frighten her.

She took a moment and looked down in her lap. Rayne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The last thing I remember… I was covered with a blanket and you stood in between… Lucifer and me… he said something, but then… I cannot recall what happened after that. Next thing I know, I woke up next to you guys."

"Oooh… okay." Beel frowned and looked towards Mammon, at this point he would have to fill him in. 

"Ah. Okay. Huh," Mammon frowned. "Well, after that, ya got stupid or brave, or both, I really can't tell. Do you remember when you threw yourself in front of Luke when you shielded him from Lord Diavolo and Lucifer? Well, you did the same thing, but with me… which was a fool move…" he looked down. He was supposed to be the one protecting her, not the other way around. "Well, you got too brave again and ya made Lucifer mad. Real mad. Like scary mad. But you insisted on standing there… it was like at the student council room, I think Satan mentioned something about Adoni's power going through you or somethin'... Anyway, that happened." He paused to watch her and made sure she was catching everything he was saying.

As he explained, Rayne began to remember tiny glimpses here and there, but it was not completely coherent. It would explain why Mammon was naked and here, he went to bed with her like that, but it did not explain Beel being here and naked, however, she did not question it yet, she would let him continue to explain. "Please, continue."

"Well, at that point, I pulled you behind me, which by the way, don't ever try to do that again, I am supposed to be protecting you…" he trailed off. He did feel a bit guilty that she even felt the need to do such a foolish thing. "Well, Lucifer did not like that, he got mad at you at this point, and he wanted to… Well, that doesn't matter. We all went demon, Levi, Asmo, Satan, and I to shield you." He nodded and recounted the moment and then looked towards Beel. "At this point, Beel woke up and ran in here as he was dressed, which is why he is naked too…"

Beel nodded, he was able to take it from here, he realized Mammon was getting tired of recounting the events. "At this point, Lucifer was very angry that we all stood between you two… he said that… Well, basically that you shouldn't involve yourself in our affairs…" Beel looked down but pulled her closer to him in a reassuring way. "We all even felt… stronger…" he explained, he did not say why yet, he would save that for last. "Well, Lucifer was about to attack… but Lord Diavolo came in at the last minute…" he nodded. "He stopped him."

"Lord Diavolo did." She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder to look him in the face. Throughout their conversation, Rayne had adjusted her body to where her back was against Beel's bare chest so she could pay attention to Mammon when he spoke. She did not remember seeing him, but she remembered hearing his voice? 

"At that point, you passed out. Lord Diavolo called Lucifer off and pulled him away to talk to him," Beel continued. "Everything calmed down and we put you to bed." He looked towards Mammon. He did not really say how they had cuddled her while she was out, they were slightly embarrassed for some reason, at least Beel was. It was only because she was passed out and was not able to express her desire for them to do such a thing, but they only wanted to comfort her.

Mammon then took over. "Lord Diavolo came back but before anything else happened, Barbatos came by to give him a warnin'." He began.

Rayne turned towards Mammon and pressed her eyebrows together. If Lord Diavolo and Barbatos were here, who was looking after Adoni? It was possible that she was sleeping at the moment, but from what she had known, Adoni was never without one or the other. However, once more, she remained quiet and let them explain.

"Apparently, Adoni had passed out or somethin'..." He left out the fact that she was actually dying which he later found out in a text from Asmo, he did not need her to worry about this since she did recover which he also found out through text and the more obvious way from when she came into the room not long before this. At this point, Mammon's fingers were unconsciously ghosting up and down her leg in a comforting way, even if he did not realize it.

"She did? Is she okay? What happened?" She shot up slightly but she was still on Beel's arms.

"She is fine, in fact, she just stopped by here before you woke up… And as chipper as ever…" he said as he averted his gaze and flushed. He was not about to explain why, but Beel noticed. Beel did not say anything and Mammon was glad that she was unable to sense auras.

Rayne sighed in relief and leaned back against Beel. "Good… I am glad…" she closed her eyes for a moment and felt relief. However, not long after, they shot open once more. "Wait, Adoni was here?? Why didn't you wake me up?" Rayne slightly pouted.

"Well, she didn't stay long… she only came to grab some stuff." Mammon was too focused on her strange behavior that he did not realize she had come for her school supplies. "She was gone as quickly as she came. And, well, you had a nightmare and here we are" Mammon shrugged.

"I see," Rayne heaved a heavy sigh. Even though she would have normally felt uncomfortable sitting in between two nude men even after making pacts with them, she did not seem to mind at this point considering her mental exhaustion and slight confusion on the matter.

"Breakfast is made…" Beel said suddenly. He knew it had been ready for a while now. However, despite his never-ending hunger, his concern for Rayne trumped his hunger. He knew because he had smelled it. "Did Lucifer get up and make it already?" He wondered out loud. He felt Rayne flinch slightly in his arms after he spoke. This caused him to frown and he looked at Mammon, he felt it too. This was slightly concerning for them, what if she was too scared to even look at Lucifer at this point? Well, they had to take baby steps.

Rayne nodded, "I already bathed last night… so I just need to get dressed." She flushed. Even though she had been intimate with both of them, the idea of undressing and dressing around them made her feel shy.

"Me too," Beel nodded and sensed her unease. "Mammon, let's go. We can get ready and then go to breakfast." Beel looked at Mammon slightly with a serious look on his face.

"What's the rush?" Mammon asked as he shrugged. He was missing the cues and did not understand for a moment until he sensed her unease. "What's the big deal? It ain't nothing I haven't seen before!" He looked at Beel but he caught the serious glare on his face. He gulped slightly. "Fine fine fine. I have to shower anyway." He said as he sighed and stood up. 

Beel released Rayne so she could stand up and when she did, he stood up as well. He looked at Mammon and they both had the same thought. "When you are finished Rayne, come to my room." He knew she would be afraid to be in the same room as Lucifer and especially since his other brothers were gone. He knew Lucifer wouldn't hurt her, maybe. But he wanted to ease any sense of discomfort she may have.

Rayne nodded gently and like that, the two left her room. This was a lot to take in, but she processed it all the best she could while she got dressed. She appreciated Beel's concern and it even caused a small smile to appear over her lips. She sighed as she began to dress. She then glanced towards Adoni's bed and gently frowned. She found herself missing her friend. She knew she would see her during her grandmother's funeral, but she wished she could see her in a more cheerful scenario. However it may be, she was glad she would be able to see her and she wanted to be there for her

Rayne was dressed and even managed to tie her ribbon correctly, she had been practicing and was glad Adoni took the time to show her the proper way to tie it. She made sure her uniform was in pristine condition from the ribbon to the collar, skirt, jacket, and even the badge on her right shoulder.

Mammon showered quickly but managed to clean up and dress. It did not take him long to get dressed since he did not really take the time to tidy up his uniform. His jacket was not buttoned up and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. He ruffled his hair up until it was nice and good enough to look decent and he made his way to Beel's room. He would have rather walked Rayne himself, but after Beel's glare, he decided not to push the issue. Though Mammon was more powerful than Beel, he never really used his actual powers against him. Beel was physically stronger than him and was able to string him up by his ankles, of course, this was usually only when Lucifer demanded it.

Not too long before the two demons met up, Rayne joined them. After brushing her hair and freshening up a bit, she felt better. When she saw them, she could not help but giggle. "You two…" she smiled as she walked up to Mammon. Although she was shorter than him, she still reached up to try and properly fix his tie, until she realized she did not know how to. She did not realize why she felt the need to. 

"Hey! Don't be messin' with my tie like that! You are actin' like some sorta annoying mom!" Mammon pulled back a bit and frowned. What had come over her.

Rayne could not help but giggle. "But neither of you two are wearing it properly… how do you not get into trouble." She cocked her head slightly. She remembered her younger days in church, their apparel had to be pristine.

"They don't really care how we look… so long as we are wearing it… mostly." Beel interjected. They had been talked to on the matter Lucifer, but it wasn't too severe. 

It was time for them to make their way to the dining room and all three of them were sure Lucifer was there since breakfast was made. They were quiet for a moment but they stood on either side of Rayne. They both felt her tiny hands slinking into their hands, but she did not even realize it. They both gripped her hands and accepted it without question before all three of them made their way towards the staircase and onward towards the dining room.

Adoni had been cooking breakfast since she returned, only stopping to change into her uniform. She wore it a little differently today, instead of properly, she had tied the bottom corners together into a bow just high enough to show off her pact mark. She found the tattoo rather pretty and couldn't help but admire it from time to time. 

She was setting the table when the first people walked in, Barbatos and Diavolo "Good morning Papa. Good morning BarBar. Did you two sleep well?" Adoni asked with a smile then moving over to give both Demons a hug.

Even though Lord Diavolo had much on his mind, he was able to sleep well enough. "I slept well enough, good morning to you, how did you sleep, Little One," he asked with a smile on his face as he returned the hug. "You are cooking today? What a pleasant surprise, Barbatos, it looks like you can take it easy for the time being," he said with a broad grin. It was not a bad thing, it meant Adoni was able to keep her mind as focused on a task which would occupy her mind from everything going on, this was also possibly the reason she insisted on going to class this morning.

"It would seem so Young Master, what a pleasant surprise indeed. I also slept well enough." Barbatos was actually feeling better and seeing her like this made him feel happy, however, when she hugged him she held him a beat longer than expected. 

"That's good. And yes I also stopped by the House of Lamentation and got my stuff there as well as made their breakfast."

"Ahh, you seem to have a rather productive morning." Lord Diavolo smiled and watched her a bit. It was not a bad thing. He knew she would take her first few classes before the services. He was glad she was able to keep her mind occupied but at the same time, he hoped she was not overdoing it and pressing herself too hard.

"Papa I can feel you worrying again. I only went by myself because it was a small task. I mean I did use teleportation, but I'm okay."

Just then Asmo, Satan and Levi rushed in, Adoni was obscured by Lot Diavolo, as she was short so they didn't see her.. they had worried looks on their faces. "Lord Diavolo, where's Adoni? We woke up and she was gone."

Lord Diavolo grinned at her and ruffled her hair just slightly, as he used to do when she was younger. "I told you, I will always worry about you," he softly chuckled before pulling his hand back. "I am sure you were careful, you are a very smart and capable young woman after all," he said with a smile. Before he was able to ask his next question he heard the brothers rush in. He turned towards them and smiled. To this he simply took a large step back as if he was performing some sort of grand reveal. Now they were able to properly see her with no issue.

"Aw Papa you should have messed with them. It would have been funny." Adoni said with a devious smile. 

But soon she was bombarded by Asmodeus and wrapped into a hug. She could even see the worry slip from their faces and into looks of relief.

"Hey, come on now. I just happened to wake up really early and took care of some things." She said as she ran her fingers through Asmo's hair and gave the other two looks of assurance. Then she stood up straight and took on a Noble air, and then jokingly said "Alright enough everyone sit down at the table. Breakfast is ready."

Lord Diavolo couldn't help but chuckle, she really took to those brothers and it made him consider a few thoughts. "As fun as that may sound, I simply could not bring them to worry anymore, couldn't you tell? They were so one edge I could hear their teeth chattering," he said in his joking manner. It seemed that Adoni's cheerful manner had spread and he was able to feel more like himself again, which was nice.

He watched as she interacted with the brothers and could tell they had an interesting dynamic. It seemed to make her happy, so it did not really bother him too much. He couldn't help but be happy for her since it was her happiness that mattered to him.

She had made the announcement in such a way that caused him to feel an air of pride. He smiled as he took his seat, "as my fair lady commands," he chuckled as he played along with her little game

"As you wish my Lady Amara." Barbatos replied, even he was infected by her cheery nature. 

"As the Kitten commands."  
"As you wish Princess."  
"Yes ma'am." 

And the three Avatars of Sin took seats. Adoni served the food then took a seat in between Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, as Royal Protocol demanded. She did this without thinking since she'd been trained to do so since she was old enough to tend Diavolo's Court.

Lord Diavolo could not help but smile as he watched Adoni. She had grown up so much and he could not help but feel pride. He almost felt more like a father figure than a grandpa, even if he had lived for many millenniums, he was hardly considered old. He began his meal with the same dignity Adoni had shown. He quietly ate as he planned out the day's schedule in his mind.

Adoni chatted with Barbatos and the brothers, but at one point they started talking about how Adoni wanted to surprise Rayne. 

"Okay do when we get to school, you three go in and do your usual thing and once I see Rayne walk in I'll wait a few moments then go inside. Nobody sit in my seat"  
Adoni had a huge smile on her face as she came up with her plan.

As he ate, he could not help but smile as she made her plans. Not only was she strong and stubborn with a sense of humor, but she also wanted to play a heartwarming prank on her good friend. It made him think of what he would have done with Lucifer. Lucifer was normally so wound up that he could not help it. He softly chuckled, "you are such a good friend, Adoni, I am sure she could use some cheering up and would be incredibly happy to see you!" He said with a broad smile.

The second she heard Lord Diavolo say that she stopped mid-sentence and blushed a little. "I just want to see her smiling again."

Barbatos and the brothers were drawn to Adoni's face, she didn't blush often, so when she did it was enough to make them pause and stare a moment.

He nodded, "she would love that and I know you would be able to do that," he chuckled. Especially after last night. He knew she was frightened and he found himself wondering how she was doing. He knew she only simply fainted, but it was hard to tell if there would be any repercussions to the events that occurred, especially since it was one day after she was attacked by those demons. He noticed how the boys, even Barbatos were drawn to her expression. "Well, I have a feeling it will make her smile, you have a contagious personality, and with her… sensitivities to surrounding emotions, I am sure she will be more than elated to see you."

"Sensitivities surrounding emotions? You mean she's an empath?" Adoni asked with a curious tilt of her head as her ruby eyes met Lord Diavolo's golden ones. Barbatos had to chuckle to himself when she did that it was obvious why Levi called her Bunny

Lord Diavolo nodded his head as his golden gaze met her rubies, "yes, so it would seem. According to what I have witnessed as well as reports I have received from Lucifer." He did not need to explain what that meant to her, he knew she would understand. He couldn't help but chuckle, much as Barbatos had when she tilted her head. It would be good for Adoni to see her good friend as well as feel a bit of 'normalcy' when she would go back to her first few classes, well as normal as it was considering they were still in their first week of classes. He had a feeling it would be an interesting year, and he hoped there would be no more troubles or hiccups for the girls.

Adoni nodded, there wasn’t much more to say on the matter. So she turned her attention back to her food and finished it just as the seven a.m. alarm went off on her phone. "Oh, It's time to go guys." 

She then walked over to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, will you be joining us on the walk to school?"

At the House of Lamentation, breakfast was quiet and tense. Rayne kept her eyes onto her plate and she refused to look at Lucifer. Not only was she still shaking off what had happened last night but she was also bothered by the nightmare she had that morning. He was so close to attacking her, but once he approached her he pulled her tightly into her arms and kissed her. Once she woke up she understood why, but it still weighed on her mind. She was grateful that Mammon and Beel stayed close to her. The fact that half of the brothers were missing made it even quieter.

Lucifer felt the tension in the air. On one hand, he could not blame her considering what happened. On the other hand, he did believe that the affairs of his brothers should be kept in the house, he did not think a human should interfere. However, as Lord Diavolo stated, he should have been able to handle that situation differently. He had pondered on a proper punishment for Mammon giving into making a pact where he stood. Lucifer could only assume that Rayne had agreed to make a pact at that moment. Mammon was just too impulsive, this much he knew.

What made the situation worse was the fact that most of his brothers were still at Lord Diavolo's manor. Lucifer would never come to admit it out loud, but he really did enjoy it when his brothers sat together and shared meals. He really did enjoy spending time with his family, despite how much they may squabble here and there.

He did not miss how Rayne avoided making eye contact with him, he could not help but frown as he looked up at her once in a while. His brothers sat next to her, in fact, they were sitting closer to her more than usual. He never would have imagined they would have taken to a human, especially so quickly. He could tell how protective they were of her. On another note, the reason his other brothers were missing was because of their attachment to the other human. What was it with these humans? Out of all of them, he was the only one that was not attached to any of them and played no favorites. Although it was true that he was keeping an eye out more for Rayne due to her lack of power.

This whole ordeal was just a complete mess.

Beel looked towards Rayne, he could tell she was afraid, but he wanted to bring her some sort of comfort. He was quite worried about her that his pace of eating had even slowed down a bit, but only a little bit. The two of them were used to Lucifer's occasional outbursts of anger when it came to any of them acting out, but they knew Rayne was not familiar with it.

The silence had gone on long enough. "Rayne, I need to speak with you. You will come to my study before going to school." He said in a solemn manner.

Rayne froze upon hearing his voice as well as the words he spoke. She took a deep breath and stared forward for just a moment before she turned her gaze towards Lucifer. Was she going to be chided for what she did yesterday? She did not even remember what compelled her to move, even though she had a feeling. She wanted to protect Mammon, which meant she was not sure how. How would she have the courage to do such a thing? Maybe what Mammon said about Adoni's powers had more merit than she believed. 

Beel and Mammon looked towards Lucifer, they could tell he did not have any malevolent intentions behind his aura, but they also felt Rayne's aura. It felt like a terrified and trembling aura. It was difficult to try and explain that it will be alright, however, they knew Lucifer's orders were to be followed. 

Rayne nodded very slowly, she did not want to, but she knew she had to. All three brothers could sense her apprehension.

Regardless, Lucifer continued on, "you two head onto school, I will walk Rayne when we are finished," Lucifer pressed on.

"No way! Can't you tell she is terrified! At least one of us should stay behind… it might as well be me!" Mammon interjected as he looked at Lucifer. He knew that if he was at least nearby, it would make Rayne feel somewhat better.

"I will stay, too," Beel added with a nod. This caused Mammon to glare back at him a little, but he did not say anything on the matter.

Once more Lucifer felt as if this was becoming more of a headache than it was worth. Yes, he did feel her apprehension, but the moment they spoke about staying behind, he felt her aura settling only a little. "Very well… you two can stay here. Rayne, when you are finished, meet me in my study," he instructed her before he stood up to leave for his study.

Rayne looked up towards Beel and Mammon. They watched her for a moment and despite Mammon's slight protest to Beel hanging around as well, he felt if it calmed Rayne down more, he would let it slide, just this once.

Once breakfast was finished and the Little D's went to work on cleaning up, they walked towards Lucifer's office. Her hands found theirs once more as if out of habit and she clutched on gently as they made their way towards the study. "This is as far as we can go, Rayne. We will wait for you, don't worry." Beel stated as he turned to face her.

"Yeah… What he said," Mammon added. Once she let go of his hand he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rayne nodded and nodded her head, "thank you, guys, it means the world to me." She said with a gentle smile. This took both of them by slight surprise but they nodded in return.

"It's…. No big deal," Mammon muttered and looked away slightly. Beel simply smiled her way and watched as she knocked on the door to Lucifer's study.

"It's open, come on in," Lucifer replied. He was sitting at his desk and glanced up towards her as she entered. He gestured towards the seat in front of his desk and watched her for a moment. He knew he had to do this delicately. Rayne was already coming out of her shell, well, it was more like she had one eye out of the cracks of her shell, but she was still rather timid.

Rayne took her seat quietly and took her lower lip in between her teeth. She glanced at the top of his desk for a moment before finally looking up to look into his face. She was surprised to see he was frowning and he almost looked… sad.

Lucifer took a deep breath, "I realize what I did last night was unwarranted and my behavior was inexcusable," he began to speak in a careful manner. "I should not have lashed out at you in that way. However," he took a deep breath and took a more serious expression as he set his crimson eyes upon her face. It appeared she had calmed down just a little as he spoke to her. She understood. "You need to know when it comes to my brothers, you are not to interfere…" he continued on. "It might not have been completely your fault what happened in the kitchen… but Mammon knew better…"

Rayne took a deep breath, she had calmed down and accepted his words, but she only looked down when he mentioned letting him deal with things his way. She did not want Mammon to be hurt. It hurt her heart for some reason just thinking about it. She cares for him, a lot. She also cared for Beel, a lot. She had no idea how much she cared, she just knew she did.

"I would like to take you out somewhere in the near future as a way of apology, Rayne. I know you have had a rough day the past two days. I did not wish to add to it." He stated plainly, although his eyes showed a hint of remorse. He watched as she nodded her head slowly and was pleased that her aura was no longer trembling. "However, you have a class to get to and I am sure Beel and Mammon are also waiting for you." He gently dismissed her and watched as she left quietly.

This human had already managed to make two pacts with his brothers in such a short time. Was there something more within her that he was not seeing? He waited until they had time to make their way towards the school before he made his leave.

Rayne walked hand in hand. Beel and Mammon were worried, but calmed when they noticed her aura had calmed down some. They both held her hand tight as they walked her to school.

After a nice morning walk, Adoni and her boys finally made it to school. The three Avatars of Sin walked ahead of Adoni into the classroom. 

Adoni was at her locker when she was approached by Simeon. "Hello, Starlight. I missed you. I'm so glad to see you."

Adoni immediately turned to face Simeon and quickly rushed over to hug him. "Simeon! Hello. How are you and Kenneth doing?" Adoni asked, even as Simeon wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh we're doing just fine, Kenneth is right here, by the way," Simeon said when Kenneth crawled out of his pocket, he was still shaped as a Little D. 

"Oh there's my precious son," Adoni said, offering her hand out for Kenneth to crawl onto it. Oh? What's this? The energy marble now had swirls of green, white, orange, and pink in it. Adoni focused on the new energies in the marble and four faces flashed across her vision, SaiSai, Si, Levi, and Asmo "Aw you guys are so sweet, you added your powers to his energy marble. Thank you." Adoni then leaned up and kissed Simeon's cheek. 

Simeon blushed and looked at Adoni, "O-oh, um…" Simeon couldn't say thank you. His face was absolutely crimson as his sapphire gaze met her garnet eyes. It was as if the world fell away, and all he could see was Adoni. 

"Simeon?" Adoni asked with a look of concern. Did I break him? Or was kissing an angel not allowed? Oh, I hope I don't cause him to fall because of that…

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Starlight. I was just caught off guard… You're welcome, and I apologize for staring like that."

"Oh, Si it's okay, as long as you're alright."

"I'm alright. So why are you here?" Simeon had to change the subject, but in his mind, he had to berate himself, I can't believe I almost stole a kiss from her…

"Oh we have tests today, and I needed to see Rayne. She's had a rough couple of days…" Adoni replied before leaning her head against Simeon's shoulder. She didn't realize what she was doing, it just felt right, especially with his arm already around her.

Simeon had to suppress a flinch when she leaned against him, her shampoo filling his every scent, and it was torture. But he couldn't pull away, mostly because he didn't want to.

Adoni looked up at Simeon, again meeting his eyes. "Wow, your eyes are really pretty. They're like two beautiful pools of liquid sapphire." Adoni gently placed a hand on his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

Oh… Now she's touching me… Simeon's blush deepeed. And he had to look away from her to regain his composure. "T-thanks, you have beautiful eyes as well."

Well that wasn't a very intelligent response… He scolded himself before attempting to look back at Adoni.

Adoni smiled and Simeon before removing her hand from his face. "Thank you, Simeon." She then continued to play with Kenneth before putting him back in Simeon's pocket. 

Rayne, Beel, and Mammon made it to school in a good time. When Mammon left her with Beel, she turned to face him and stood on her tippy toes to give him a tight hug.

"Hey, what's all of this all of the sudden!" Mammon tensed and his eyes slightly widened at the kind gesture.

"I wanted to thank you, Mammon… and you two Beel, for staying with me." She smiled and turned to hug Beel, who accepted it happily. In fact, he had to bend at the knees in order for her to reach for his neck and even raised her up as he easier picked her up. Rayne's eyes widened but she found she liked it.

Even though he was confused by the gesture, he left them and made his way to his first class. Beel and Rayne walked into the classroom and took their seats next to each other. She felt much better and almost elated since she was sitting next to Beel. In fact, as she waited for the class to begin, she leaned over and pressed her head against the side of his arm. She did not know why she did this, it just felt right and comfortable.

Beel smiled when he turned to look at her. He found her notion to be rather adorable and he let her sit in this manner as they waited for the bell to ring.

Rayne had absolutely no idea that Adoni was back at school. She did not expect what was about to happen next, she simply enjoyed the silent affection she shared with Beel.

Asmo, Satan and Levi, walked into class just after Rayne, as they'd been waiting for her. Levi touched his left hip and pushed his energy into the section. He himself didn't have a pact mark, but he had memorized where it was in Adoni.

Asmo gave the other two a subtle wink before taking his original seat on the left side of Adoni's seat, Satan took the right and Levi took the back. And they waited, pretending that everything was perfectly normal.

Simeon saw the orange flash just as Adoni had. And he frowned slightly Oh… she had a pact… Without thinking he reached out and touched the tattoo in her left hip. 

Adoni watched him for a moment as he touched, she even admitted to herself that she sort of liked it. But then she remembered why she had Levi do that. 

She placed her hand over Simeon's, but she didn't remove his hand, since she saw the dark blush on his face. "Si, we have to go to class now. You can admire the mark later." She said with a devious look in her eyes as she leaned up and kissed him once more. Then she gently removed his hand and walked towards the classroom.

Simeon on the other hand didn't move right away, he had to regain his composure yet again, but even then he knew he would never forget what just happened.

Adoni walked into the classroom and immediately everyone, except Beel and Rayne turned to look at her, as her energy was high and all those who could see auras could see Levi's Energy running through it. 

"Hello everyone! And Good morning to you Chochana!" Adoni said as she took her seat.

Rayne had closed her eyes for just a moment, she had a gentle smile on her face, Beel smelt really nice and she found herself intoxicated by his scent.

Just as Rayne had, Beel found himself enjoying her scent as well. It was not in a hungry way, but he found her aroma appetizing in a different way. He was so enraptured that he did not sense Adoni right away.

The moment she heard her voice, Rayne's eyes opened and she turned around immediately. "Adoni!" She jumped out of her seat and ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her friend. She was full of excitement and happiness, her aura began to glow brightly. "Wait, but what are you doing here?" She pulled back to look at her. She then remembered that Mammon mentioned that she was in their room that morning. Then it dawned on her, she probably even saw her sleeping next to Beel and Mammon, who were both naked.

When she jumped up, Beel turned to face Adoni. A small smile appeared over his face. He was not just happy to see Adoni, but he noticed how Rayne's aura immediately grew bright. Then he noticed Levi's energy running through Adoni. They must have formed a pact. It was like that with Rayne as well, except she had both his and Mammon's energy. He only frowned just a bit at that thought.

“I’m here for multiple reasons, one I apparently fainted last night, and Pa- I mean Lord Diavolo, as well as Barbatos, Levi, Asmo, and SaiSai, wanted to keep an eye on me overnight, secondly I needed to make sure you were okay, given the last two days, and thirdly we have tests today, and I convince Lord Diavolo to let me take them.”

Adoni said after she had hugged Rayne back. She smiled when she noticed the beautiful red and yellow energy swirling in Rayne’s aura.

Rayne slightly frowned, she remembered that Mammon did mention her passing out. Of course, she did not hear how bad it was. She was very glad to hear she had as much support as she could, which explained why breakfast was very… lonely. Rayne looked down when Adoni mentioned her own well being, she did not want to think back on the past two days.

"Adoni, I am sorry I was not there for you… I really wish I could have been. Are you okay?" She asked her as her purple eyes widened with concern. She truly did feel bad and a bit of guilt for not being there for her friend.

“My Sweet Little Usessa, I’m fine, see?” Adoni did a little twirl and gave Rayne a wink and a winning smile once she faced her again. 

“Barbatos and Lord Diavolo really helped me, and Levi did too, because when we made a pact he gave me some healing energy.”

Rayne smiled when she saw that she was vibrant and full of energy. "I am so glad, oh, so you made a pact too." She opened her eyes wide and then noticed Adoni's mark on her left hip. "Oh!" She gently poked it and smiled.

"I have one in the same place!" She said as she unbuttoned her jacket and pulled her shirt from her skirt, she was excited so she did not mind everyone around them. "See?" She showed Adoni the red mark on her own left hip, a red mark that was of Beel's mark. "Oh.. And… this one…" although she never got to see it herself, she knew where it was. She turned around and raised her hair so Adoni could see the yellow mark. She did feel it burn into her neck just as Beel's burned into her hip. "Although… I have no idea what it looks like…"

“Oh those are so pretty!” Adoni said with a smile as she subtled moved to block RAyne from a view, and as she put her hands behind her back to gesture to Levi, who she could feel was looking at her, to make sure nobody looked at Rayne’s body. 

“Oh, you haven’t? Would you like me to take a picture?” Adoni said as she pretended like she hadn’t actually done anything. As she heard Levi gently rustling behind her. She then held up her D.D.D.  
"Oh! Could you? I would like to see it!" She said as she kept her hand under her hair but she used the other hand to tuck her shirt back into her skirt. She stood in place until Adoni took the photo.

Beel was quietly watching her, and naturally, he looked around and made sure there were no nefarious demons looking her way. If he caught any of them glancing at her, he would let his aura flare. He might have been the sixth strongest of his brothers as far as ability went, but he was certainly stronger than any lesser demon. It was not out of jealousy either, he simply would not let them plot against her in any way. He took his side of the pact very seriously, she was precious to him.

Adoni briefly looked at Beel when his aura flared, and caught his amethyst eyes and gave him a look of appreciation. Then she turned back to Rayne and snapped a few photos of it from each side, as it was a bit larger than Levi’s and Beel’s, but Adoni thought that made sense, given Mammon’s character.

“Okay, here you go!” Adoni said and placed a hand on Rayne’s shoulder before gently leaning against her back, then her hand holding the phone snaked around Rayne’s otherside, to show her the pictures.

"Wow… it's so big!" She said as she looked at the phone as Adoni reached around her. It was even bigger than Beel's, she wondered why that was. "Thank you, Adoni," she smiled and released her hair but was careful not to get her hair in Adoni's face. She did not mind the proximity to her friend in the slightest. 

Rayne then worked on buttoning up her jacket once more before glancing at the phone again. He gently rubbed against the mark on the back of her neck and then the one on her hip. When she did this, Beel simply glanced back at her. She seemed happy, he was glad.

Adoni moved away when she was sure Rayne wasn’t exposed anymore and then sent the picture to Rayne’s D.D.D.

“Okay and now you have a copy. So anyway I’ll be here until after lunch and then I have to return home. Then I’ll meet you guys this evening.” Adoni said, still holding her smile, but a flash of sadness crossed her eyes, and they no longer glittered like shining rubies. But Adoni pretended like she was fine. 

Rayne nodded, "I am so happy to see you!" She turned and wrapped her arms around Adoni. However, she felt a small wave of sadness, but not a whole lot, especially since she was unable to sense auras. Then the first bell rang to signify that class was about to begin. She pulled away and smiled sweetly to her friend. "Good luck on the test," Rayne said gently before she made her way back to her desk and besides Beel.

Adoni took her proper seat with one last smile thrown Rayne’s way. The teacher Immediately began talking about the test, and while Adoni had studied she was a little nervous about passing. But as she began the test she realized it was all about Azazel, so she smiled gratefully at her test, she knew this.

Levi, Asmo, and Satan had been watching Adoni and RAyne the whole time and all three of them made sure nobody even thought about the two girls, who’s auras were so bright when they were together that it could make anyone blind. 

They had no trouble with the test, because it was all stuff they already knew, since they were once Angels as well. The class dragged on, but it was relatively calm the entire time.

If she had not spent a lot of time studying, Rayne would have certainly have done poorly. However, her studying had paid off. She was not confident in all of her answers, but she was confident enough to feel that she would pass. It would have been bad if she failed her very first test. Once she finished, she handed her paper to the professor. Beel had finished just after her and handed his paper in as well.

Now since they were finished, they had some time until the bell rang. Rayne had finished all of her homework and she knew she should study for her next test, however, she was too tired to do so. Even though she was always well with academics in the human world, she always got test anxiety. It was even worse this time since the topic was brand new to her. She sighed and laid her head gently against Beel's arm to rest her eyes. This had warranted the professor to clear his throat as he watched Rayne. This caused her to open her eyes and shoot up. She was not sure what she was thinking. Rayne flushed as she looked down at her desk. She could not help it, she felt so calm and relaxed around Beel, in fact, she had felt that way the moment she made a pact with him.

Adoni finished her test and turned it in just after Beel and Rayne had. She was now playing with her pencil as she started at the ceiling. She was trying not to think about the funeral, but she felt her thoughts pulling her in that direction. 

Levi, as well as his brothers had long since finished their tests, when Levi felt Adoni's emotions start to change. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't want to get in trouble so he settled for playing with her ponytail, which was so long part of it was laying on his desk.

Adoni felt the gentle tug of her and knew immediately that Levi was playing with it. And she smiled to herself trying now to focus on his energy weaving through hers.

Before long, the class was finally over and it was time for everyone to make it to their next class. Rayne and Beel stood up, and as ever, he stayed very close to her out of his usual protective manner, as well as a new sign of affection.

"Adoni, how do you think you did on the test?" Rayne asked gently when she walked beside her friend who now occupied her other side as Beel stayed close to her.

Adoni hugged Levi, Asmo, and Satan goodbye until their next class. Levi was going to insist that he walk Adoni to her next class, but Simeon had just offered. So with a hesitant sigh Levi left Adoni, but not before he gently touched his pact mark on her hip, which sent a shiver down her spine.

Adoni then joined Beel and Rayne, with Simeon on her other side. "I think I passed. How do you think you did Rayne? Beel?" Adoni said as she happily walked with them. 

"I am not sure… I think I did, but I am nervous. I don't want to fail the very first test.. I studied a lot though." She frowned slightly and looked down. That was when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and Beel pulled her against his side in a reassuring way. 

"I think I did okay," he did not seem as worried about it as Rayne was but he could tell she was nervous. He decided to walk her to class and made sure she would be okay. He glanced over towards Simeon and Adoni for a moment in a curious manner, but then walked on with them.

Simeon was watching the two girls talk, but his eyes kept falling on to Adoni's lips every time she spoke. As the memory earlier that morning. It played over and over in his head. Would she hate me if I had done it? Or would she have kissed me back? He thought with a blush.

Oh Simeon knew she was more of a free person than Rayne. He knew from the moment he met her that Adoni wasn't a virgin, and he could tell that virtue was taken from her, and he silently cursed the people who hurt her. 

"Well let's just hope for the best then. And I don't think we need to worry about it." Adoni said as she practically skipped down the hall. "Oh Rayne? I was thinking instead of asking Lucifer for permission to work at Majolish, how about we ask Lord Diavolo?"

Beel and Rayne were quiet as they walked, however, Adoni's question had pulled her from her thoughts. "Oh? Yeah, you know what… I think that would be best… I do not think now would be a very good time to ask Lucifer something like that." She frowned slightly and recalled the past two days. Even though she had spoken with Lucifer that morning, she was a bit apprehensive about the next class she would be sharing with him.

Bee felt her apprehension and understood completely. He knew how terrifying it can be to be on Lucifer's bad side, he imagined it would be more so terrifying for someone like Rayne. All he could do was quietly reassure her by pulling her just a little closer to him, which she did not seem to mind.

Rayne placed her head against Beel's chest as they walked. She almost felt like one of those girls in the movies where they were in high school and they were walking with the lead football player of the school. Beel was built like a football player, but he was much better in every sense of the way.

Adoni smiled at Rayne and Beel, though she felt a hint of jealousy at the affection, not at either person, just what they were doing. Adoni shook her head to get rid of the jealousy, but it was difficult to do. Must be Levi's connection to me… She thought, but soon Simeon offered his hand to her and with a grateful sigh she took it and laced her fingers with his.

"Yes I understand, they brothers told me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Chochana."

Rayne shook her head gently, "no, it isn't your fault, Adoni," she said gently as she looked down. However, she felt the comfort that Beel offered her. It was a short term comfort as they made it to her next class, it was a class she was sharing with Adoni, Simeon, and even Lucifer. She stopped and turned towards Beel.

Wordlessly, Beel wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin over her head gently. He did not say a word but she felt the comfort it brought. He raised a hand and placed it gently against the side of her head and held her for a moment before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Finally, it was time for them to part. Beel pulled away and offered her a gentle smile. 

Rayne more than appreciated his gesture and once he pulled away and left, she entered the classroom next to Adoni and saw Lucifer sitting in his normal seat, next to an empty seat where she would sit. She took a deep breath and turned towards Adoni and smiled sweetly, "good luck, Adoni and Simeon." She smiled towards both of them before she sat in the back corner, where Lucifer had set for her on purpose so he could be seated between her and the rest of the demons.

"You too Usessa. I'll be right over here if you need me." She then waved at Lucifer in case he didn't already know she was here. Adoni then touched Rayne's shoulder and sent a spark of calming energy into her, but as she did this she felt Simeon weave his energy into the spark as well. Then both of them let go and took their own seats. Adoni occasionally glanced at Lucifer, but he seemed to be rather calm. Which Adoni was happy about.

With the spark, Rayne's smile widened. She felt as if she knew she had helped her, although she did not know that Simeon was kind enough to lend her his calming power as well. She nodded and took her seat. She pulled out her school supplies and readied herself mentally for the test, though she did not yet speak to Lucifer, she had no way of knowing if he was still mad at her or not.

Lucifer glanced her way, he could tell both Simeon and Adoni had passed on calming energy over her, it suited him fine if that is what it took to ease her worries. He frowned slightly and looked forward to a moment. "Rayne, are you ready for the test?" He asked her to show her he was much calmer now as well as ensuring she was prepared.

At his question, she turned to face him. At first, she was quiet and simply nodded. "Yes… I think I am, I studied hard and took some of your advice on the subject," she calmly explained.

"Good girl," he praised her and sensed the slightest of elation within her. Every time he called her a good girl, he felt it. For some reason, he found he did enjoy that.

Adoni felt the spark of Rayne's elation and looked over at them, she had even heard Lucifer call Rayne Good girl. But she only smirked slightly before turning back to face Simeon who was talking to her about the last few days of school. And. That's when she realized he had never let her hand go, but she just chuckled to herself about and didn't let go either. If she was being honest, she also kind of enjoyed it. 

His hand reminded her of times she sat with ex-boyfriends like this. But then her happiness turned to sadness, wow I really haven't had a relationship in a long time, maybe someone here?

Rayne did feel better at this point, thanks to the help from her good friend, as well as the benevolent angel by her side, she was able to have the confidence to reply to Lucifer. It only made her feel better to hear him call her a good girl again. There was no rhyme or reason, but she liked it, she really did.

Before too long, the Professor instructed them on their test, they had to work with their partner to create a particular potion. This required teamwork and know-how, they were even able to use any notes they may have made in their time in class, to reward them for being studious. Potions was not about memorization, it was all the process of creating something and knowing the importance of each step. Lucifer and Rayne worked closely to work on their potion, this time Lucifer did have a hand in it and guided her through all the steps.

Now this test made Adoni nervous, she wasn't a very good potions maker. But with Simeon's help she was able to properly make the potion this time. But it nearly exhausted her. So she knew if she saw Lord Diavolo or Barbatos, she'd need to re-energize. Luckily Levi was in her next class so she could ask him for a boost. 

But even as she was thinking about this, she could feel Simeon's healing energy seep into her, "Simeon? What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Hush Starlight. I can feel your exhaustion. So don't fret, I don't want you to get in any trouble." He whispered back before adding the finishing touches on the potion.

Finally, the potion was complete. Rayne smiled as she saw the brilliant purple color with a swirl of green. It was proper and it was as close to perfect. She felt accomplished and sat back into her seat and sighed a sigh of relief. She felt better about this test than the last one.

Lucifer knew she had done well, yet he also knew they shouldn't be speaking during the test. Instead of speaking, he placed a hand gently on her knee, in a way to express how well she had done.

The touch surprised Rayne and she turned to look at him, she was slightly surprised as she watched him. She noticed the smile on his face and she felt that he was pleased with her. This caused her to blush and look away, but there was a smile on her face.

Adoni squeezed Simeon's thigh in appreciation before she summoned the teacher over to check their potion. 

"Very Good Miss Amara and Mr. Malak. You pass." The teacher said quietly, before moving on. 

Adoni cheered quietly in her seat before high-fiving Simeon. 

Her excitement caused her aura to shine brightly causing several students to look her way, but if they were hungry they backed off when Simeon released a protective aura. 

None of this seemed to be noticed by Adoni.

Lucifer and Rayne's potion was checked off and they both received perfect marks. Rayne could not help but smile. Once the class was over, Lucifer turned to face her.

"You did very well, Rayne. Most of that was you, I am happy to see that you are following my advice and you are learning from it." He was pleased to see how she had improved.

"Thank you, Lucifer, you have helped a lot, the information you have provided me really taught me a lot." She spoke with a gentle smile. And with that, class was over.

Another test down, one more to go. Next is Biology/Anotomy. Adoni thought as she rose to put her supplies away. Simeon then reluctantly said goodbye to Adoni, only to be quickly replaced by Levi.

Adoni could tell that Levi was feeling exceptionally jealous over something. So she pulled him into a hug. Only to feel his tail wrap around her for a moment. He wasn't in Demon form, but his tail was out. "Levi?" Adoni asked as she looked up into his topaz eyes. 

"Bunny, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be possessive, but those Inccubi over there have been staring rather intently at you." 

"Oh really? Well then…" Adoni looked around subtly and didn't notice any of the brothers around, but she did see the inccubi. And they were indeed staring. 

So she leaned up and kissed Levi, passionately, which he returned as he wrapped her completely in his arms and tail, so the inccubi looked away.

"There no more Inccubi, Levithan." She then caught his eyes once more and noticed his deep blush. 

"U-um the-thanks." He said with great effort. 

"I will walk you to your next class, Rayne," Lucifer informed her as she gathered her school supplies. He noted her nod and they walked from the class. Rayne was going to walk towards Adoni, but she stopped when she saw her having a personal moment with Levi, so she stopped but smiled. She thought it was cute.

Lucifer saw the display of affection and frowned. Such behavior was unbecoming. However, the very same Incubi that had their eyes on Adoni set their sights on Rayne. He noticed, oh yes he noticed. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer as Lucifer gave them all a look of warning, one they heeded right away as they cleared out which pleased him.

However, Rayne did not see the Incubi as she felt his actions. She tensed up at first since she did not understand, was he about to attack her? She calmed down when she noticed that he only pulled her closer. But why? Her eyes were wide and she was blushing furiously from his supposed out of character notion.

"Okay, let's head to the next class and don't worry about them." Adoni said as she was unwrapped from Levi's embrace. But she could still tell he was still extremely jealous, and she could feel if burning into her pact mark, Well hopefully it won't fully affect me. I don't usually feel jealousy…

The two walked on to their next class just behind Lucifer and Rayne. Adoni even caught herself thinking about how cute they looked together and began wishing someone held her like that. 

It was as if Levi could feel Adoni's thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he could. His tail had disappeared again, but if she was honest, Adoni missed the feeling of his tail around her. 

Guess I have a tail fetish… She thought with a chuckle. 

Rayne was unaware of Adoni and Levi behind Lucifer and herself. She remained silent as she walked with him. He still had his hand against her side and she could not fathom why he did this. Was this another way of him apologizing? She truly had no way of telling.

Even though the Incubi were no longer looking towards Rayne, Lucifer kept her close to him. It was only extra protective measures until he walked her to her next class and made sure another brother was there to watch over her. If he was thinking correctly, the next brother would be Mammon. This did not bother him as he continued to walk her. He had caught a whiff of her scent which had a mixture of lavender and cherry blossom. He had to admit, he did not hate the scent.

Finally, they arrived at her next class and Lucifer went as far as walking her into the classroom. Rayne could feel the back of her neck tingle just slightly, which was right where Mammon’s mark was placed. When they walked into the classroom, she saw Mammon sitting back in his chair and he looked bored.

The moment Mammon spotted Rayne he was about to call out, however, he saw how close she was to Lucifer and it caused him to softly growl. What was he doing being so close to Rayne? Especially after what had happened last night. All he could do was glare at them while he let Rayne go and she made her way to Mammon.

Before he walked away, Lucifer had seen, or rather felt, the jealousy from Mammon. Jealousy was very unbecoming of demons and he could only look towards him. He could not help but give a hint of a smirk before he turned and made his way out of the classroom. Mammon was there and his task was finished. He caught sight of Levi and Adoni as he left, and he had a feeling they had seen them. Which meant he truly could not chide them for being affectionate with each other, even though he was not being affectionate towards Rayne, he was simply protecting her.

“Hey! What is the big idea? Why were ya letting Lucifer get so close to you, huh?” Mammon still could not believe it and he had an angry scowl on his face as he watched her sit next to him.

“Mammon… well, I couldn’t exactly say no… right? I already made him angry and… I do not want to make him even angrier.” She looked down and frowned slightly. She felt his hand grip hers and pull it closer to him.

He could not blame her, but that did not mean he would not feel jealous. “Just remember… you are my human, okay? And… sure you have a pact with Beel also, but I am your demon…” he was not sure why he was saying these things, especially the last bit, it made him blush as he looked away, he had placed her hand against his chest and held it there for a moment.

Levi and Adoni entered not long after Lucifer left. Adoni's eyes were immediately drawn to Mammon and Rayne, she could even hear what he said and it made her smile. But before she could watch anymore she heard Levi slide his desk next to hers and she felt his tail wrap around her once more and pull her to her seat. 

"Levi?" Adoni asked in confusion, was there more Inccubi?

"I'm really sorry about this, I can't control it, can you just stay next to me as long as you can?"

Adoni gave him a small smile, sure it was a little irritating, but she understood, she could tell Levi's Envy was spiking. "Yes, alright." She then took her seat. And spent the rest of the time before the bell giving Levi her undivided attention. 

It felt good to have her hand held against Mammon’s chest, she was not sure why. She felt shy for a moment but the feeling she had warmed her up slightly. She glanced over towards Adoni and Levi and could not help but smile. It was quite adorable how close they were and she did not fail to notice that Levi had his tail wrapped around her, it even made her blush.

Mammon remained quiet and calmed down, he enjoyed being close to Rayne. He made her feel different feelings all at once. If he had it his way, he would be by her side everyday and all the time. These were things he could never say outloud or even admit to her, it was embarrassing. He knew there were ways he could show her, and he wanted to show her as much as he could. He almost regretted they were in class together, but he set his eyes forward, but he never released her hand.

Class then began and everyone was handed yet another test, which were multiple choices as well as a few essay types. This caused Mammon to click his tongue as he looked it over. He was told to release Rayne’s hand as the test had started. He glared at the teacher some but he did as he was told.

Rayne once more felt a little anxious as she looked the test over, she frowned as she bit her lower lip, it was time and they had to begin.

"Leviathan Morningstar, move your desk to its proper position." The teacher said in a stern voice. Levi glared at her and his aura sparked slightly, but he did what he was told. However his tail was long enough and still retained it's hold on Adoni.

The teacher was about to say something about this as well, but Adoni stood up, not breaking the tail's hold. "Sensei, as a Lady of Court Diavolo, I highly suggest you let this be. Or do I need to speak to Lord Diavolo?" Adoni said in Japanese using her Nobel title. The rest of the class didn't understand her words, but she knew the teacher could as well as Mammon and Levi. 

"Yes, of course Lady Amara. I apologize. But his desk still needs to remain in its proper place." The teacher responded in Japanese as well..

"I understand and it shall be." Adoni said and when the teacher turned away, Adoni sat back down. She truly hated to have to use her title like that, but if she hadn't things could have turned out much worse.

Levi blushed, he hadn't expected Adoni to defend his behavior, but he was grateful that she had. And soon he and Adoni began their tests. 

Mammon had heard what she had said and his eyes widened. It was obvious Rayne had no idea. He could not help but look over towards her and he frowned slightly. Why couldn’t he have the same respect? He was one of the Lords of Hell after all. He scowled as he began to work on his test and stewed in his jealousy. 

As Mammon suspected, Rayne had no idea what they said to each other, she only watched her friend before she sat back down and began with her test. Rayne then took a deep breath and began with her test, her eyebrows were slightly pressed together as she went on, once more, her test anxiety was getting the better of her once more.

Time had passed and it was quiet within the classroom as they continued on with their class. Mammon had glanced a few times towards Rayne in secret to watch her, his eyes even glanced at her paper once in a while for a split second before he returned his focus to his test.

Adoni finished her test quickly, as she knew this, Barbatos had very carefully helped her study it. She waited until Levi was finished, before they walked up together and turned in their tests. She could tell Levi was a bit worried about it. 

They returned to their seats and Adoni began to pet Levi's tail, trying to keep him calm, plus she likes the feel of his scales. It reminded her of her pet snake, well the one she used to have.

After a moment, Mammon was the first one to finish. He did not spend a lot of time on the essay, he wrote what he felt was necessary and finished. However, he did not immediately stand up to turn his paper in, he wanted to wait for Rayne. Besides, he could not let the other demons so much as look her way when she would walk up towards the desk.

Finally, Rayne had finished. Her chest tightened as she was not at all confident of how she did on this test, at least as confident she was with the first class. She looked up and towards Mammon who she realized was watching her. She felt warm and took a moment to look into his eyes. She felt a bit of a spark but she shook her head slightly before she stood up and they walked together to turn in their papers. She then sat down next to Mammon and stewed in her nervous energy.

“Hey,” Mammon whispered, “it is over now, don’t be too hard on yourself,” he said softly in a gentle manner which was quite a rarity for him, but it did calm her down.

Levi had moved his tail to encircle Adoni more. He wanted to pull Adoni into his lap, but he didn't. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for her than he already had. So he settled with just enjoying the feel of Adoni petting his tail. He was trying to hide his blush, as his tail was sexually sensitive. But he kept his mouth closed, as to not make a sound, he didn't want to reveal anything. 

Rayne sat back and could only smile as Mammon calmed her down. She appreciated it and she looked towards the front. She moved her hand carefully as not to be noticed by the teacher and her hand inched towards Mammon’s hand that he had pressed on the seat as he waited for the class to be over.

Once her hand gripped his, he felt a shock up his back once more and he glanced at her. He saw that she was smiling at him and he could only blush. He had pent up feelings from that morning even though he had taken care of himself. He had to look away and close his eyes, but he did not pull his hand away from hers. 

As he was feeling, Rayne was feeling an odd sensation within her which was subtle as she sat by him throughout class, but it rose slightly the moment her hand gripped his. The slightly lusty aura had caught the attention of a few demons and they slightly glanced her way but carefully, they would not have Mammon catch them, even if he had a tendency to be quite simple.

The bell rang and Adoni had very little time to grab her bag before being pulled into Levi's embrace, he was panting and his face was a deep crimson. His voice was laced with lust as he whispered to her. "Bunny, I need you to come with me to the garden… I uh need to tell you something."

"Yes of course Levi. Whatever you want. Just let me tell Rayne." 

Levi nodded and released Adoni from his tail. She then walked over to Rayne as her friend stood up to collect her supplies. 

"Chochana, I need to go with Levi for a little bit before Lunch. But I will meet you in the cafeteria after he's done with whatever he needs to tell me."

The bell rang and Rayne had come to her senses for a moment. That was right, they were in class. She heard Adoni and looked her way, “oh, okay, that is fine. I will see you then,” she said with a smile, though her face was a little heated. The demon's eyes were still upon her, but Mammon did not let go of her hand. 

Mammon felt Levi’s aura as well as Adoni’s, it seemed he was not the only one. He had also sensed it within Rayne and it only drove him further. He did not say anything as the girls exchanged words and he stood up with her. He waved towards Adoni and stood in closer to Rayne. He draped his arm over her neck and pulled her in gently, “Rayne… I want to take you somewhere… before lunch,” he spoke into her ear softly.

She felt the small hairs on her body raise when he pulled her close and she turned to look into his eyes. Her cheeks were warm as she nodded her head. “Okay then,” she spoke and she walked with him as he led her out of the room.

He knew what he wanted to do with her, naturally, he would get her consent first, but he needed to get her alone, he would not ask her with so many eyes around them. He glared at every demon that dared look their way, the expression told them if they dared followed, they would die. He kept her close as he walked her down the hall and towards their destination.

Adoni was barely by herself for a second before Levi's tail encircled her once more and they headed towards the gardens. When they got there Levi was extremely glad they were the only ones in the area. He then pulled Adoni into the most secluded area of the garden. 

Adoni followed Levi without hesitation, she knew what was about to happen as she could see the lust engulfing his aura. And she wasn't afraid. The area he led her to had a locked door, and was surrounded by towering hedges that clung to a cobblestone wall. 

Levi pulled out a key and opened the door, he then led her into the secure section and locked the door behind them. Once the door was locked, he also placed a silencing barrier and a determinant barrier. "Oh, um what's this place?" Adoni asked as she gazed at the beautiful towering hedges and flowers. There were even little creatures fluttering too and fro, amongst the flowers. They reminded Adoni of butterflies. 

"This is the akufly, gardens and yes they're our version of butterflies. Myself, my brothers and Diavolo and Barbatos are the only ones who have a key to this place. But um I asked you here because i- um…"

Adoni waited, she knew what was wrong with Levi, but she let him admit it himself as he seemed to want to. "I- my tail is highly sensitive to touch, and that means I get sexually aroused when someone I'm attracted to plays or pets it and um… would you help me?"

Adoni really wanted to tease him, but she didn't. Instead she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Of course I will." She whispered against his lips, before she pinned him against one of the garden walls, and very gently placed her knee against his aching member, causing him to buck against her for delicious friction. 

Just as Levi and Adoni had made their leave, Mammon walked with Rayne. He felt his pants already growing tighter and he needed to get her to a secluded area fast. He focused on the task at hand and had an idea. He took a deep breath and took a turn down another hall. He knew of a room no one had ever visited, at least to his knowledge.

Rayne followed him wherever it was he wanted to take her. Just as he felt his body heat up with excitement, hers did as well. She was slightly embarrassed about it and kept quiet. Rayne knew she had to stay in control of herself and it was one thing she was good at. 

Before long, Mammon found what looked like an empty classroom with sheets covering the furniture. He locked the door behind him and led her into the room before he pulled away and faced her. “Rayne… I want you…” he said with a low and husky voice. His eyes were wide as he gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his face, this was odd. He usually pretended that he was bothered with her around even though she now knew that was not the case. He usually meant the opposite of what he said. “What? Mammon, what do you mean?” she asked softly, his lusty energy played through her body and she felt her heart hammering within her chest.

“Rayne, you know what I mean… I want you. I want you like I did last night,” he spoke in a husky voice. He did not want to spell it out for her.

She kept the look of shock upon her face. She knew what he meant now but she was confused, “But… we already made a pact,” she spoke softly, despite her own feelings. Was it okay to feel this way and want to re experience that moment. 

“That does not matter, Rayne. We are connected, we can act on these feelings whenever we can, I want to feel you again,” he said as he felt an uncontrollable throbbing in his pants.

This surprised Rayne. She could not lie, she did desire him and he said it was okay. With how her body was reacting, she could only nod, “Mammon… I want you too,” she spoke in a whisper.

This was all he needed, he closed the distance between them and held her body against his. He pressed a hungry kiss over her lips and was already working on taking off his jacket in a hurried pace just as he did the night before. 

Rayne let herself be devoured by his kiss but she had to pull away, “wait… Mammon, wait a second,” she said as she tried to catch her breath.

He felt tension but he pulled away, “what? What is it?” he looked into her eyes and raised a brow, was she having second thoughts?

“What if we get in trouble again, I do not want to see you get into trouble…” she said softly, remembering the night before.

“Oh, that,” he said with a bit of a relieved look on his face. “No, no one hardly ever comes here, Rayne, we will be fine,” he assured her. She was worth every risk, but he did not want to worry her.

Rayne did feel relieved when she heard him and she nodded. They continued their heavy make out session and Rayne felt as Mammon pressed her back and her backside gently pressed against one of the covered desks. She instinctively sat up on it and her legs slowly spread so he could step in between them as their kiss picked up.

Mammon lowered his hands and slinked them up her skirt, he dragged the pads of his fingers over her thigh gently before he reached his goal. Oh yeah, she was wet. This urged him on as he greedily pressed his fingers over the hem of her panties and led his fingers over her soakened slit and began to rub it. He ran his fingers along her entrance and began to rub his finger against her hardened clit.

She began to moan into the kiss once she felt his fingers coming into contact from beneath her panties. Her breathing picked up and her hips began to grind against his hand. 

Mammon knew they did not have much time, as much as he wanted to feel every inch of her, he knew they had to make this quick. He pulled from the kiss, “Rayne, come down real quick,” he said in a hungry voice. He pulled back to give her some room to hop down from the desk and he then guided her to turn around. He raised her hair and felt pride when he saw his mark over the back of her neck. He growled as he pressed fevered kisses over the mark and down the side of his neck. 

Rayne did exactly as she was told and followed along with his movements, she was a little confused but her thoughts melted when she felt his lips over her neck. She tilted her head back and bit her lower lip as she enjoyed feeling his lips against her flesh.

As he kissed her, he fervently reached for the front of his pants and unclasped his belt and unfastened his pants, he felt some relief. The then freed himself from his boxers before he raised her skirt and pulled her panties to the side, enough to expose her sweet hole. He pulled back and looked down as he pressed his head against her tight hole, he groaned slightly as he slowly pressed into her.

Just like before, he took a moment to admire the view of his cock entering her from behind as he held onto his shaft, however, he was quick to begin thrusting into her and leaned against her. The moment she began to moan, he covered her lips with his hand, even though they were mostly safe, he did not want anyone to hear her moans which would cause them to inspect the activities that were going on. He did not waste time as he held her up a bit to align better with him since she was shorter. Mammon was able to easily lift her up with one arm to hold her into place while keeping his other hand over her lips as he began to drive his cock into her.

Even though they began so quickly, Rayne found herself elated from feeling him inside her again. She cried out against his hand as she felt her walls tighten over his shaft, she was more than wet enough for him to move into her. After he bucked his hips back and forth a few times, he finally bottomed out into her.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he closed his eyes. It felt too good. He sank his teeth into her neck and did not hold back. He was already in his demon form and he grew inside of her as his fangs elongated and sunk into her skin. His tongue lashed over her skin and he tasted blood. He did not mean to bite that hard, he opened his eyes and removed his hand a little to hear her reaction.

At first, Rayne gasped at the piercing sensation against her neck, but when it ebbed away, she felt even more pleasure and she shivered. 

He was satisfied and once he felt she was okay, he replaced his hand over her mouth. His movements became quicker and his pace thrusted even harder into her, he felt her muscles contracting and felt as her messy orgasm came to fruition, which he found to be extremely hot. Now that she had reached her release, it was his turn. 

He held onto her tightly and pressed his head against her back and gritted his teeth, he felt it coming. He twitched within her and before he knew it, he began to fill her to the brim with his seed once more. He groaned against her back as he pressed himself all the way inside her, feeding her his essence. 

They began to pant as they rode out their orgasms, they felt that high and it felt wonderful. Mammon knew he could go for more, he wanted to, but he knew they would have to go to lunch or else other people would start asking questions. Even though he knew they would know, that did not bother him. He sighed as he slowly pulled out of her which caused them both to softly shiver. He pulled her panties back over her entrance and hoped she would not make too much of a mess, but he found that he enjoyed the thought of his seed slowly oozing out of her throughout the day.

“Okay…” he said as he exhaled while he readjusted himself within his boxers and fastened his pants back up, “we should really get back… and Rayne, this is just a taste of what I can do for you… I want to show you more, we just do not have the time.” He said in an oddly serious manner.

Rayne turned to look at him, she was not as spent as the previous night since she had only released once, but she was still feeling a little bit wobbly. She was taken aback by his words, but she nodded gently. 

Mammon then kissed her deep, he savored her flavor before he pulled away. “Oh…” he looked at her neck where he had punctured her skin and he pulled a cloth from his pocket and pressed it against it. It was a good thing he did not hit a main artery, they would have been bad. The bleeding had stopped, but there were two obvious marks on her neck, it was another mark he added onto her body aside from the love bites from now and the previous night. 

She nodded appreciatively as she touched the bite, now that her endorphins had worn off, she did feel it, it throbbed slightly, but she got used to it. 

“Alright, lets go,” he said as he gripped her hand and led her from the room and towards the cafeteria.

Levi was extremely hard, he even thought briefly about maybe fucking Adoni, but.they didn't have time for that, at least not for what he wanted to do. 

Adoni had just knelt down between Levi's legs as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed his uniform shirt up, she had already removed his jacket and hers. 

When she released his hardened cock Levi bucked his hips and moaned her name. "Please Bunny please." He begged and this excited Adoni. Having a demon at her mercy like this made her extremely wet, but right now she focused on Levi. 

"Behave Leviachan and I will. Now arms above your head and wrists crossed." She ordered as she undid her tie, she then used it to tie his hands together.

"Do not move your hands, you're not allowed to touch me right now. " Adoni ordered, and it activated his pact. He moaned at her directions and shifted when she ordered him. Now, in his Demon from his tail lashed at his side, but he was deliberately trying to keep it away from Adoni. Though he was curious what kind of punishment he would receive if he disobeyed.

"Good Boy." Adoni said with a husky lust filled tone, she noticed his tail reacting positively to her praise. Well now he likes being praised, good to know. She thought with a smirk before dropping to her knees once more. 

She admired his body and even ran her well manicured nails over his abs, giving him light scratches. Then she took a hold of his throbbing member and began stroking him. Listening for his pleasured sounds. She then wrapped her tongue around his cock before pulling him into her practiced mouth. She worked him until he couldn't help but buck his hips, she took him deep into her throat. She didn't choke, but that was because she had long ago learned to control her gag reflex. 

Levi couldn't help himself, the warmth and suction of her perfect mouth made him lose his head and he tore his hands free of Adoni's tie and started to face fuck her, hard. But Adoni had other plans. Once he broke his one rule Adoni pulled off of him after he got a couple thrusts in.

"No, bad Leviachan. On your knees." She ordered and the pact once again forced him to his knees, but he actually likes this fact. He waited panting and throbbing. Adoni then grabbed a rose from the side and turned it into a whip with the snap of her fingers. It still retained it's thorns. 

"Levi, before I do this do you consent to your punishment? And if it gets too much do you promise to tell me, red light? This is your safe word."

"Yes, Mistress I consent." 

Ooh 'mistress' huh? I like that. 

She thought and with a nod she removed Levi's shirt and circled behind him, she then lashed out with the rose whip. The hit struck and Levi moaned loudly, she paused then struck him again. 

She did this three more times, before setting the whip down and soothing the cuts on his back, she then reached around and began pumping him. 

Levi enjoyed every strike and was soon so close to cumming. He felt her healing touches and her hand stroking him. His ecstasy soon peaked and he came all over the ground in front of him, crying out her name.

"Good boy." Adoni said again, then she conjured up some cleaning supplies and cleaned him up while cuddling him from behind. 

After everything was taken care of she redressed Levi and put her jacket back on. She then picked up the shards of her tie and threw them away. 

"Adoni what about you?" Levi finally managed to whisper after coming down from his high. Adoni regarded him, she really didn't have the time despite her own uncomfortable desire. Truly she was soaked and could use release, but she just shook her head. 

"Oh Levi don't worry about me. I'm fine. But if you're up for it some other time I let you make it up to me. But now we need lunch." Adoni said with a wink. 

After a few minutes Levi and Adoni made their way to the cafeteria, Adoni did draw multiple eyes, as her Aura still flickered with arousal even though she had suppressed it greatly. 

Asmo immediately sensed what happened when he met up with Adoni causing him to glare at Levi, and then he noticed Adoni wasn't satisfied, and was obviously holding back how aroused she was. But he figured it was only because Levi wasn't ready for anything else. 

Rayne and Mammon walked into the cafeteria hand in hand, it was obvious what they had done as the scent of Mammon was smelled all over her as well as her scent on Mammon. This did not bother Mammon in the slightest as he led her to the line where they collected their food. “Let’s sit over here,” he said in a bit of a low voice. He wanted to stay away from Lucifer, he did not need the grief, and he had a feeling Beel would not approve.

Lucifer kept a steady gaze throughout the cafeteria, he frowned as he noticed four people were missing. It was Adoni, Leviathan, Mammon, and Rayne. This did not sit well with him, however, it seemed they all appeared at the same time, and they all had auras he found he did not approve of. He pressed his fingertips against his temple and sighed. Why did they insist on pressing him?

Beel noticed when Rayne entered with Mammon, but he saw as they kept their distance, this caused him to frown and turn from his food for a moment. He could sense it as well, he was intimate with her. He felt a tinge of jealousy which was not normal, but he pushed it away and looked towards his plate.

Rayne sat next to Mammon as he requested, she still felt connected to him, but she felt a tingle on her left hip. She learned from earlier, when this happened on the back of her neck, Mammon was around. She looked around and found Beel sitting with a frown on his face, this made her feel sad. “Why can’t we sit with Beel?” she frowned slightly.

“Well, because, you are sitting with me, besides… he might eat all of your food,” he looked to the side as he sat next to her. He did not want to admit that their act may make him feel jealous, “anyway, just eat…” he said as his eyes fell to his tray.

Adoni and Levi sat with Asmo and Satan , just at the table next to Rayne and Mammon's. Adoni wanted to sit with Rayne, but she could feel Mammon's possessive aura and Adoni didn't really need a fight right now.

Her emotions were spiking as she looked at Barbatos and Lord Diavolo at the front of the cafeteria. She knew where she was going next. 

She did her best to keep up a happy conversation, but she felt a pull to look at Barbatos, often. 

Barbatos could see her lust and her anguish, he wanted to comfort her, but now was not the time, but this didn't stop him from watching Adoni and even catching her eye occasionally. 

Rayne quietly ate next to Mammon. The high of the event had worn off and as much as she enjoyed his presence, she felt bad for Beel. She had an urge to hug him at that moment. She would make sure to give him a big the next time she saw him.

He felt kinda bad, but at the same time, he did not want Rayne to catch a hard time for what they did, he did not regret it, but it did not mean that he couldn’t feel bad for her. He sighed slightly and shook his head as he continued to eat.

Lord Diavolo had felt all the different auras in the air. He could not help but feel amused, despite Lucifer’s melancholy in the matter. If anything, the way the humans were getting along, maybe a little too well, with the demons showed some progress, they were safe and healthy, that was all he could ask for.

Even though he took to watching the students as he ate, his mind was heavy. He knew that they would be attending the funeral that day and he needed to be strong, for Saori’s sake as well as Adoni’s. 

Lucifer kept to himself, he knew Lord Diavolo had a lot on his mind, he simply kept watch over his brothers as well as Rayne and Adoni. He was going to have to have a talk with them about when it was appropriate to have intimate moments, or at least remind them of when it was inappropriate.

Adoni froze when she heard the alarm on her phone go off. She closed her eyes and sighed, before composing herself. She said her good-byes, and even received kisses from her boys. Before she stood and walked over to Lord Diavolo's table. 

"Hello Lord Lucifer, Lord Diavolo and Lord Barbatos." She greeted them in turn before moving over to Barbatos' side. 

"Lord Diavolo, I'm ready to go now."

From her table, Rayne saw Adoni stand up and say goodbye to her boys. She frowned as she knew what this meant, she was prepared to leave for her grandmother's funeral. She wondered when it was she would be joining her, she would be there for her and offer all of her love and support. The anxiety she had over the tests was now gone and they were replaced with a more melancholy feeling.

Mammon felt this and turned to face her, "what's with you all of the sudden?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked towards where Rayne's gaze met. "Oh…" he simply said as he watched. He frowned slightly, he was unable to truly understand how it felt to lose someone near and dear to him, well, besides Lilith. It happened so long ago but it did hurt, he never forgot but that memory was shoved in the corners of his mind. He turned around and slightly frowned, he had not thought about her in so long.

Lucifer nodded towards her quietly. He refrained from lecturing her for the time being since he knew she had a heavy mind and a heavier heart. "Once again, my condolences, Adoni," he reaffirmed his feelings of her situation on the matter.

As she spoke, Lord Diavolo looked from his plate and towards Adoni. He nodded her way and he was proud at how strong she was at this moment. He knew she had plenty of people who loved her already and knew they would be there for her. He then stood to his full height, "alright then, let's go."

*Thank you Lord Lucifer. It is much appreciated." Adoni said with a small smile. 

Barbatos stood when Lord Diavolo stood. He gently placed a hand on Adoni's shoulder, in comfort. "I'll be with you the whole time Addi." He whispered to her and caught her gaze. He could tell she was using all her strength to keep her emotions at Bay. 

"I suppose the best place for the portal is in the gardens?" Adoni asked as she looked down. 

Lord Diavolo nodded, "yes, that is correct. Let us go and begin, once everything is ready I will have Lucifer come later and bring anyone you wish to be present," he nodded towards Adoni. He wanted her to be comfortable in this time and would make sure only those she wanted to come would come.

He walked from the table and gestured for Barbaros and Adoni to follow her. He was quiet as they made their way to the gardens.

Adoni followed quietly, she could even feel some stares from the lesser demons, but she ignored them. She was too busy focusing all her energy on keeping her emotions and thoughts under control. 

They reached the gardens soon enough and Barbatos made the portal. Adoni stepped through after brushing her hand on Barbatos' arm for a bit of comfort. 

Lord Diavolo was quiet as he watched the portal conjured in the air. He placed a reassuring hand over Adoni's shoulder as he passed through with her. Finally, the three of them had successfully made it through and into the human world.

Adoni looked around the empty room, and sighed. She was barely holding back tears now, the house just seemed so dark and empty. She missed her grandmother, and her memories hitting her hard as she could see visions of her grandmother going about her day. And the times Adoni spent at her grandmother's feet learning about Demons. 

She could still feel Lord Diavolo's hand on her shoulder and it brought back the memory of the day she met him. The day she came to this house the first time. And she leaned into him.

Lord Diavolo felt her sadness, he could sense it and he let her lean into him. He felt the same sadness as well. It was bittersweet. Her last words played through his mind as he stood there. He took a deep breath and pulled Adoni closer. He knew they would get through this, they had to.

He looked towards Barbatos for a moment. He knew they would have to work on the preparations sooner or later. "Alright, my little one, whenever you are ready."

"I'll never be ready to do this Papa… But I don't have a choice…" was all Adoni could say before she pushed herself off of Diavolo's side and stepped forward to the house phone and dialed the number of the cemetery. 

He nodded and he understood. He remained by her side should she need him and waited for her to finish up with the phone call. Despite the sad aura he felt from her, he knew she was strong. He made sure that she knew that she wasn't alone in this. 

After the phone call she excused herself to get ready for the funeral. Though she knew she had begun to radiate extreme sadness, but she needed to be alone a moment.

As much as he hated to leave her side, he understood the need to be alone for the moment. He nodded and looked towards Barbatos and nodded. He gestured that they would allow her a moment of time to leave her to her thoughts. However, they would not stray too far from her and stayed close while giving her space.

Once in her room, Adoni closed her door and slid down it to the floor, where she buried her head in her lap and began to sob. The closer it got to her grandmother's funeral the harder it became for her to keep it together. 

Lord Diavolo felt the immense wave of sadness coming from her room, he frowned as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. He placed his elbows over his thighs and leaned in slightly, his hands clasped together as he watched the ground. He had his own wave of grief seep into his aura, but he was able to hide the majority of it. This was going to be tough. He looked up towards Barbatos and gave him a knowing look. They both knew this was going to truly hurt Adoni and they also knew that she would need her friends more than ever. This meant that Barbatos was going to have to refrain from his jealousy, this was about Adoni at the moment.

"I'm going to go to her, my Lord. She can't be left alone anymore with that extreme of an emotion." Barbatos said with an ache in his heart. 

"I promise, I won't let anymore emotions cloud my judgement," Barbatos said as he gave Lord Diavolo a determined look. 

Back in the Devildom Levi felt a huge wave of sadness from his left hip and his heart broke from it. He wanted to be with Adoni, but he waited until he was called.

Lord Diavolo agreed, he would not crowd Adoni, but he knew she needed someone who was able to properly comfort her. He knew that would be Barbatos since he was very close to her. He was pleased when Barbatos gave his word that he would not let his feelings cloud his judgement.

Now that he was alone, he leaned back into the couch and set his golden gaze onto the ceiling. His mind was indeed full, but he would keep his mind focused and see that the task went off as successfully as possible, he knew it would be difficult, but he would manage.

Barbatos just teleported into her room, normally he wouldn't do this, but her aura was at a dangerously low level. He said nothing as he gently pulled her into his arms, and stroked her hair. 

Adoni wrapped her arms around Barbatos' neck and sobbed into his neck.

His heart broke for her and he did everything he could.to make her feel better. 

Lord Diavolo could feel the pain from within. At this moment, he would have to stay away from Adoni, so choosing Barbatos in his stead felt the right thing to do, he would not add onto her grief.

He finally stood up and walked to the front door, everything was all so familiar. He had many fond years he spent here with Saori and Adoni. Not only did he lose Saori, but the house would be lost as well. He wished he could do something about it, even though he was wealthy, there was no way to exchange grimm into human currency. He walked out of the front door in which he had to slightly duck down due to his height. He walked around and admired everything and let himself get lost in memory lane.

Adoni sobbed in Barbatos' neck for a long while, but soon she was calm enough again. Barbatos dried what was left of the tears and kissed her lips, sweetly. "My Evangeline. I'm sorry I couldn't ease your pain fully. But I'm here for you no matter what."

Finally, Lord Diavolo heaved a heavy sigh, he could only hope that Barbatos was able to calm Adoni down and comforted her enough to go on. It was nearly time and he would have to contact Lucifer and have him bring over whomever Adoni wished to attend. Before doing so, he would have to speak with Adoni. He turned and walked into the living room once more, his mind was clearer and he was able to focus on what he needed to do.

Barbatos was already back in the living room, when Lord Diavolo joined him.

"She's managing again, Young Master. She's changing clothes now." Barbatos said in a matter of fact way. Responding to his Majesty's unspoken questions.

Lord Diavolo nodded towards Barbatos and waited patiently for Adoni. He knew this was going to be a difficult day for both of them and he would be strong for her, he was also her shoulder to lean on and this would not be any different. “Thank you, Barbatos,” he spoke in a gentle manner. 

As he waited for her, his mind began to wander. He could not help but think of Saori's last words as well as how it would apply to his future. Even though he was the most powerful demon, he was unable to truly see into the future and know what it would bring. There would be a lot on his plate and he had to keep his mind on what he had wanted to accomplish when it came to creating a bond between the three worlds. It would be difficult, but he would start with making sure the three visitors as well as his granddaughter were safe within the Devildom, that would be his priority.

Adoni finished braiding her hair, she then smoothed out her simple black dress, and made sure the straps of her sandals were secure. Adoni then took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. 

Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

As she walked into the room, Lord Diavolo raised his gaze to look at her. He had a gentle smile on his face as he watched her, “you look lovely, little one,” he stood from the couch and nodded towards Barbatos, it was time.

He walked towards Adoni and let her take the lead. Lord Diavolo stayed close, but not in an overbearing and suffocating way. He would give her the space she may need as they made their way. He waited for the okay to call Lucifer and bring over exactly who she wanted to attend with them.

"Alright, papa, can you have Lord Lucifer, bring his brothers and my precious Usessa. And if he isn't busy, can you have Simeon come as well. I don't know why, but he was exceptionally kind to me today. And I think he will also help keep me calm."

Adoni said as she reached out to touch Lord Diavolo's arm.

He nodded his head, “alright, little one,” he spoke in a soft voice as he grabbed his D.D.D. and relayed her message to Lucifer. It did not take too long for his reply and he put the phone away and turned towards her. “He is gathering them up as we speak, they will be here in a moment. They were allowed to leave school early in order to dress for the occasion,” he spoke with a nod and he took her hand into his and clasped their fingers together in a reassuring way.

"Thank you, Papa. I couldn't do this if I was by myself, especially since they want me to sing." Adoni said as she squeezed Diavolo's hand. She then reached out her other hand and placed it on Barbatos' arm. 

She was trying to draw in strength from Demon's. Not actual energy, but just the mood they had.


	8. Killing Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the funeral finished, Adoni returns to the Devildom. But what happens now?

The moment Lucifer had received the go ahead to open the portal for the human world, he looked towards the others and nodded. “It is time…” he relayed to the brothers and Rayne. He had a bit of a melancholy air about him as he watched the six before him. He knew the woman was someone dear to Lord Diavolo as it was the human he had shared a pact with as well as his wife.

Rayne had felt this and she walked up towards him, albeit she was feeling a little shy. She was unsure as to why she had done this, but she gently grabbed his hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze. It was almost as if it was an automatic response as she quickly let go, one thing she had learned was that he did not enjoy being touched without consent.

He appreciated the gesture, albeit he was slightly surprised with it. Even though he felt just a bit of warmth from her gesture, he simply looked towards the side and made no reply. “Let’s go,” he said as he raised his hand and created the portal for each brother to enter. Once the brothers entered, he placed his hand on Rayne’s lower back. He knew how difficult it was for a human that was not used to using portals and how it could affect him.

She felt as he placed his hand against her and blushed a little, but she kept her eyes on the portal. It looked rather pretty but she knew it was going to be an uncomfortable journey. She kept her mind on Adoni and she knew that she had to be there for her, she could only have imagined how much of a difficult time she was having due to her loss. Rayne took a deep breath and walked forward. Fortunately, Lucifer had allowed her to go at her own pace when she entered it.

It was gut wrenching, she was not used to such a way of travel, but she persevered and after she felt as if her gut was pulled forward like a magnet and she lost her breath for a moment, but things had settled down once she arrived at the house. For some reason, having Lucifer there had helped her and took her mind off of the uncomfortable feeling for the most part.

Beel and Mammon were silent for the majority of the time. Beel had a frown on his face since he knew this was going to be a difficult time for them. They had suffered a loss five thousand years ago and it had hurt them, even though they all had done their best to press it into the back of their head, but they did remember how it felt. 

As they appeared, Lord Diavolo turned and regarded each of them. He was glad they could be there for Adoni and her time of need. After he watched each of them, he turned towards Adoni. “I believe this is everyone, little one.” He spoke gently as he let her lead the way when she was ready.

Rayne stepped forward when she saw her friend and she automatically wrapped her arms around her in a comforting manner. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against her shoulder. She had never lost a family member that she was close with before, so she could only imagine how she was feeling, she knew she loved her grandmother very much.

Adoni looked around and noticed Someone wasn't there, this saddened her for some reason, but the second Rayne hugged her she turned her focus on the hug. "Thank you Chochana." Adoni said as she returned the hug. 

Asmo, Levi and Satan were also nearby waiting to hug Adoni as well. They could tell she had been extremely sad very recently, as it still showed in her aura. 

"Okay, everyone, I don't know if some of you have ever been in a car, but we'll need to take the cars to the funeral home. I can seat seven people in both vehicles, but I need a driver. For the other car. And also who would like to ride with me?" Adoni said as she still held Rayne. 

"I'll ride with you Princess." Asmo said first, soon after his two older brothers also agreed to ride with Adoni. 

"I'll go with you Kitten."  
"I will as well Bunny."

That's three, now who else? Adoni thought as she looked at Barbatos and then the others.

"Your Majesty, is it alright if I go with Lady Amara?"

Rayne pulled away and gave her a gentle smile. “Of course, anything for you, Adoni,” she spoke in her gentle German accent, which was oddly more pronounced at this point.

They all watched as she spoke about who would ride in the car. Mammon and Beel looked at each other before looking towards Rayne. Three people were in one care and they could only hope to ride with Rayne.

Lord Diavolo looked towards Barbatos and he nodded in agreement, “yes, you may. I will drive the car with Adoni, Lucifer, if you would drive the other vehicle.”

Lucifer nodded and gazed towards the others to see who he would be driving, there was a bit of a frown on his face as he had a feeling as to what would come next.

“Adoni, I will ride with you,” Rayne said as she watched her for a moment. She wanted to be there for her all the way through, she wanted to do whatever she could do to give her comfort.

“Hey… waita minute…” Mammon interjected as he raised his hand and counted off everyone who wanted to ride with Adoni. Asmo, Satan. Levi. Barbatos. Diavolo. And Rayne. That made seven. He frowned slightly. “Hey… Levi… or Satan… trade me places!” He demanded as he placed his hand against his hip.

Beel simply frowned slightly. He, too, wanted to ride with Rayne, but he remained silent. He was not going to raise an audible issue about it, he felt it was not appropriate.

Rayne frowned slightly and turned towards Mammon. She shook her head gently, “Mammon, not right now,” she spoke softly. She did not want Adoni to be upset with his usual mannerisms.

Mammon crossed his arms and looked to the side, he really wanted to ride with Rayne, but he behaved for now, he also secretly hoped that Satan or Levi would let him trade places, but he doubted. Hell, maybe she could sit in his lap.

Adoni listened and sighed internally, she really was in no mood for Mammon's antics, but before she could say anything, Asmo spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Mammon, I'll switch with you."

Mammon’s eyes slightly widened, he did not think, out of all of his brothers, that Asmo would give up his seat for him. He opened his mouth to speak, but refrained from doing so as he glanced towards Asmo with a look of slight appreciation before he looked away. 

Now that things were settled, Rayne looked towards Asmo and gave him a look of great appreciation. She did not want there to be any friction for Adoni’s sake and now that it was settled, they were getting ready to leave.

Lucifer glanced towards Asmo and Beel. He felt it would not be a troublesome pair to drive which suited him. He then turned towards Adoni and Lord Diavolo and gently nodded his head, “I will get the care ready, Beel, Asmo, with me,” he stated as he turned to walk towards the car that was parked in front of the house.

Beel followed him silently, but looked towards Rayne with a bit of a frown on his face. As much as he wanted to ride with her, he knew it was only temporary and he would see her at the services.

Lord Diavolo then turned towards the rest, “if you would follow me, Adoni, if you wish, you may sit by me.” He nodded his head as he led Rayne, Mammon, Barbatos, Adoni, Levi, and Satan towards the larger vehicle that would accommodate all of them.

Before Adoni followed Lord Diavolo, she quickly stopped Asmo for a moment and gave him a kiss on his cheek, she then gave him an appreciative smile. They didn't need to speak for Asmo to understand her unspoken words of thanks. 

They then parted and climbed into the vehicles. 

"Alright Papa," Adoni said as she clicked the seatbelt into place. "We need to take a right turn at the end of the driveway, and then at the third stoplight we'll need to take a left, then it's a 20 minute, straight shot to the funeral home and cemetery." 

But even while she gave him directions she still pulled up the GPS on her old phone and typed in the address. 

Levi and Satan glanced at Mammon as he got in the car then at each other, they knew why Asmo offered, because they too could see the tears just hidden beneath the surface in Adoni's eyes, and that knew I'd their had been an argument, Adoni would have been crying, and they couldn't bear to see that.

Now that everyone was situated, Rayne took her seat in the car. She was silent and felt the emotions in the air, she could pick up on Adoni's energy and it put her in a sorrowful state. However, she said nothing on this. It was not her sorrow that was important here, she had to try and be strong for Adoni. Rayne took a deep breath and buckled up her seat belt.

Mammon took a seat next to Rayne, naturally. The back of his neck felt heavy and he could tell the weight of Rayne's emotions. He frowned and nudged her arm gently with his shoulder. "Hey…" he spoke in an unusual soft manner. His yellow-blue eyes were trained on her for a moment.

She turned towards Mammon and furrowed her brows. For a moment, Rayne thought he was going to be his usual boisterous self, but she was slightly surprised when he spoke as softly as he did. It was something she appreciated, for Adoni's sake. She felt Mammon's hand gently slink into her hand and she held onto his hand and their fingers interlocked slightly.

Rayne turned to look out the window for a moment before she placed her head onto his shoulder. She still felt heavy, but Mammon's silent comfort eased away some of the overwhelming sadness she felt from Adoni.

Mammon was grateful that Asmo let him switch spots. He knew the others were sweet on Adoni, there was no secret. But as far as he knew, only Beel and himself had eyes for Rayne and would make sure she was okay. From what they had learned about her, she picked up on emotions, and even if any given event did not occur to her, the emotions would affect her, somehow. Of course, he figures Beel would want to go, but he had to insist. He was sure Beel was also able to feel her emotions as well, oh well. 

It was not as if he did not care about how Beel felt on the matter, Mammon wanted to be there for her and to support Adoni as well, at least for Rayne's sake.

As she gave him the directions, Lord Diavolo nodded quietly. He waited for everyone to buckle up and once they were all settled, he began to drive to follow the directions. He trusted her to be the navigator of this ride and would follow any directions she gave him. Occasionally he would glance to the side at Adoni, simply to ensure she was holding up alright.

Everyone's emotions were too high, including her own, but Adoni just kept an eye on the GPS. Occasionally she would look out the window and watch as the trees whizzed away. 

I have to stay strong… I know Papa is suffering and I know everyone can feel my pain…

Adoni was watching the GPS when she felt a gentle brush of a metallic tail on her arm, which caused her to look into the back seat, just to see Satan's tail petting her.

This made her smile, especially when Levi's tail joined it. Adoni then turned back in her seat, now feeling a bit calmer.

Rayne looked forwards and noticed the two tails slinking forward to comfort Adoni. She had a gentle smile on her face, she was glad they were there for her and she even noted the smile on her face. She was glad. She clutched Mammon's hand even tighter.

He felt her hand tighten in his grip and Mammon turned to glance at their conjoined hands, he blushed but then quietly looked away. He said nothing on it as he looked out the window, but he did tighten his grip onto her hand as well.

Lord Diavolo looked towards the front and continued to quietly drive. He then glanced into the rearview mirror and noticed how Satan and Levi were quietly comforting Adoni. He was glad and it caused him to smile subtly.

Barbatos watched the brothers, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. But then he figured he might as well join them. So his metallic tail also slid forward and wrapped gently around Adoni's wrist. 

Adoni knew immediately which tail had wrapped around her and this was even better. She felt her body relax and she sat up straighter in her chair. 

"Take the next turn Papa. We're almost there." Adoni said as she looked at her phone directions. 

Lord Diavolo nodded as she gave him the next direction. He turned onto the proper road and they went along their way. He glanced into the rearview mirror to see if Lucifer was keeping up okay, fortunately, he was. "Alright. I think I see it.." He looked towards a building up ahead.

Mammon and Rayne quietly sat next to each other. When Rayne turned to look outside the window, Mammon turned to face her. He simply watched her quietly. He felt something strange tug at his heart, but he figured it was the feelings and emotions within the car that caused this.

"There it is." Adoni said and pointed to the entrance of the parking lot. There were already people there. 

They pulled into a free parking space, Lucifer parked next to them. Adoni took a deep breath as she felt the three tails squeeze her gently before retracting and disappearing. 

Adoni unbuckled her seatbelt, but before she could open the door Barbatos was already opening it for her. He then offered his hand to help her out of the car.

"I've got you Addi. No matter what." Barbatos whispered to her as she stepped out of the car.

Mammon and Rayne took their exit from the car as well and were rejoined by Beel and Lucifer. Beel quickly took to Rayne's other side. Just as Mammon had, he felt a bit of a sensation on his left hip that told him of Rayne's current emotional state. He stayed close to her as they turned towards the rest. 

Lord Diavolo exited the vehicle and locked it up before he turned towards everyone. He was quiet as he walked towards Adoni's side. He nodded towards Lucifer and the rest, they were ready to enter the building but would follow after Adoni.

Lucifer had a melancholy look upon his face as his gaze shifted from Lord Diavolo towards Adoni. He would offer his silent support while keeping an eye out for his younger brothers, he would make sure they all behaved. He noticed Adoni had three of his brothers and Barbatos for support and turned towards Rayne, who had Beel and Mammon by her side. He gently sighed as he turned towards the building and the other people.

Adoni led everyone inside and pointed out a section of seats for them before she adjusted her dress. She had to go in the back room to prepare her song.

"Please sit here everyone. I have to go prepare. But I'll join you all afterward And thank you all for being here for me."

Adoni spoke to each demon and to Rayne. She reached out and squeezed Rayne's hand, she knew Rayne was feeling everyone's emotions.

"Be safe, Bunny."

"We'll see you soon, Princess."

"We'll be here if you need us, Kitten."

"Do you want me to go with you Addi?"

"Thank you you guys, but no BarBar, I'll be alright. See you soon Papa." Adoni said as she looked into Diavolo's honey eyes. It hurt her to see the pain he was hiding, she even knew why he was hiding it, though she still wasn't completely sure of his relationship with her grandmother.

As she spoke, Beel took his seat and quietly watched Adoni. He had a sad smile on his face as he watched her. He could relate in a sense. He always felt sad when he thought back in Lilith and it filled him with great guilt. All he could do was offer his support in any way he could. "See you soon, Adoni," he spoke gently.

Mammon stood by Rayne. "Adoni…" he looked to the side, he wanted to give her words of encouragement but he was not very good at this. "You… got this…" he spoke softly, that was all he could come up with. He huffed, mostly because of his lack of saying the right words and he sat down next to Beel on the bench, but he made sure to leave a space for Rayne, he figured she would want to sit next to Beel too, and he would not raise a fuss about it, this time. 

Lucifer nodded gently while he kept a serious look upon his face as he watched Adoni. "We will be here for whenever you return," he stated in a manner he hoped was comforting. He was not very good with these sorts of situations and he took a seat next to Mammon if anything it was to make sure he would behave. He knew out of all the brothers he was the most troublesome.

Rayne nodded but before Adoni could then away, Rayne leaned in and hugged her tightly. She knew there was not a whole lot she could offer Adoni, but if she could offer her even the smallest amount of comfort then that would be a small win for Rayne. She then took a seat in between Beel and Mammon, who both kept close to her.

Lord Diavolo watched as the two girls hugged and despite his own heavy feelings, he felt a small smile appearing over his face, albeit a subtle one. He was glad Rayne was there for her. It seemed that she was just what Adoni needed, along with the support of the brothers. "I will see you, Adoni," he offered her a gentle and encouraging smile. He knew what she was getting ready to do.

Adoni gently reached out and touched Mammon's arm, she could tell what he was trying to do. 

Then she looked at Lucifer, again she could tell he was just trying to be comforting, but she smiled at him instead of touching him. 

Beel's words were also sweet so she also touched him appreciatively.

She nearly cried when Rayne hugged her, but she just took a shaky breath and kept her emotions in check. 

When Diavolo spoke to her she hugged him. And then with another deep breath, she walked into the back room. 

Everyone watched her and Lucifer, Beel, and Mammon felt pleased enough that their words were encouraging, despite how lacking some of them felt. 

Rayne watched her quietly and offered her a gentle smile as she sat in between Mammon and Beel. The smile was encouraging but had a sad tinge to it, it was a sad event after all.

Beel reached out and clutched Rayne's dainty hand within his large hand and held on. He did not just want to be her protector, he wanted to comfort her as well. 

After Beel held Rayne's hand, Mammon mimicked him and took her other hand. He was about to mutter something but felt an elbow against his ribcage. 'Ow, dammit Lucifer! That hurt!' He thought as he glanced beside him with a bit of a scowl on his face. He remained quiet and held Rayne's hand with a bit of a pout on his face. 

Lucifer's crimson gaze remained on Mammon for just a moment. He could tell what he wanted to say before he even had the chance to do so. This was not the place. Still, he wondered why they had taken so much to Rayne. Within a two days span, they both made pacts with her, and as far as he could tell, they cared for her in their own way. His gaze then turned towards Rayne and watched her. He saw how wet her eyes were and he could also tell she was holding back her tears for her friend's sake. He frowned gently and turned towards the front and he took a deep breath. So much had happened and not even a full week had passed.

Lord Diavolo watched her leave before his gentle smile turned into a frown. He took his seat and he did his best to mask his melancholy aura from the others, he needed to be strong and appear strong. He could not fool one of them though. Even though she could not feel or see auras. Rayne felt the sadness he held within the moment she turned to lay her eyes onto him.

While in the backroom, Adoni let her tears fall, she couldn't let them see, she was supposed to be strong like Diavolo. That's how she always was, but there were still times that she felt like the scared thirteen year old girl. 

One day everyone would know she wasn't as strong as she made herself out to be, and she wasn't sure how they would feel about the true Adoni.

Even after hugging Adoni, Rayne could feel she was holding back more than she was letting in. It made her feel bad for her, she could not blame her at all. She knew how close she was to her grandmother and she was about to lose her. Rayne was not very close to her family, there were no warm moments or shared compassion. They were all strict. But she would be sad if any of them passed away. She could only imagine what it would feel like if she was as close to them as Adoni was to her grandma.

Rayne had to close her eyes. The sadness was overwhelming but she had to keep in control of her emotions. This was not about her, this was about Adoni and celebrating her grandmother's life and grieving her death. Her hands gripped against Beel's and Mammon's hand a little tighter. The two demons could only scoot in a little closer. Her aura was a dark blue and it was powerful. They did not want to worry Adoni, so they wanted to calm and comfort Rayne as much as they could. Besides, they did not like seeing her in this state regardless.

Adoni could hear the other funeral goers saying their goodbyes and giving speeches about her grandmother. 

And after an hour it was her turn. She quietly dried her face and smoothed out her dress. 

She walked onto the stage and gave the Eulogy. Then she cleared her throat and moved to the center of the stage. 

"One of my grandmother's favorite songs was by Collin Raye, and I was asked to sing it today. So without further adieu, here's Love, Me." 

https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=8C-ct_YtorM&feature=share

Adoni sang her song, her voice was laced with sadness, but it was beautiful. At least that's what Asmo, Levi, Satan, and Barbatos thought.

They were mesmerized by her singing voice and soon everyone else fell away from vision and all they could see was Adoni. 

They felt as if she was singing to them and only them.

Adoni closed her eyes and let the song flow from her. And some of her magic slipped into her words, but all it did was enhance her song.

The moment Adoni began to sing, Rayne's eyes were glued onto her best friend. Her brows furrowed together as she felt the beauty and hints of melancholy within her voices. Not a word was spoken amongst the brothers as she sang. Rayne bit her lower lip. All the words the guests spoke all hit her deep, but nothing hit her hard as Adoni's song did. It was beyond sad. Rayne closed her eyes for a moment and felt her words over her body. This entire time, tears had welled into her eyes but she was able to hold them back. However, they began to spill over with the emotion within the air.

Beel held Rayne's hand even firmer, but not hard enough to bring any harm to her. He had a frown on his face as he saw the sad aura reverberate over Adoni's body. He watched her quietly while comforting Rayne. The song was certainly beautiful and even though he never really listened to music, he could not help but find the beauty in it.

On Rayne's other side, Mammon leaned against Rayne to offer his own support. He was nearly shocked to hear such a sound coming from Adoni's mouth. He did not know she could sing like that. It was so sad. Everything about this was sad, from the words the guests spoke to the songs, he had to look down and hope with his strongest hope that no one was paying any mind to him because he began to cry. Even though he always had a tough exterior, that didn't mean he never got sad.

Beside's Mammon was Lucifer. He watched her quietly, as everyone else was, and he listened. He enjoyed the music very much and even though this was a genre he was unfamiliar with, he could find the appreciation within it. He kept a neutral face but within his eyes, only a glimmer of emotion could be noted.

Lord Diavolo watched Adoni quietly. He knew she was a wonderful singer and he could only admire the passion within her voice. He was beyond proud of her and he knew Saori would feel the same way. It was a bittersweet moment and he even had a tear or two slid down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

Rayne leaned over against Mammon's shoulder but she never looked away from Adoni until she felt Mammon tremble just slightly. She turned to face him and saw as he was crying. She never knew he had such a soft side considering she only ever saw how he always had such a tough exterior. She watched him a beat longer until she looked towards Adoni once more before she gave Mammon's hand a tight, reassuring squeeze. 

Adoni bowed after the song ended and then she said a few words about her grandmother as well. Before too much longer though, everyone was dismissed to go to the reception. 

Normally she'd be burying her grandmother, but her grandmother decided she wanted to be cremated instead.

My sweet little Addi, we are all a part of nature, and when we die we return to nature. Let my ashes help give nutrients back to nature.

Adoni heard her grandmother's words in her mind and nodded to herself.

As you wish, so shall it be.

She thought as she rejoined her group. "So if anyone would like to go, we can go to the reception next. I'm going, but I'm not going to make any of you go, if you didn't want to." Adoni said.

"Of course, we will go," Rayne said as she stood to hug Adoni, "I mean, at least, I will for sure." She said as she pulled away and looked Adoni in her eyes, although she kept her hands on her arms gently as a comforting gesture.

"I will go, too," Beel said as he joined them. He looked somber and had a bit of a sad look within his eyes. His declaration caused Rayne to turn and smiled his way for his support.

"We will all go," Lucifer said as he stood next to Adoni and Rayne. He looked towards the other brothers and felt they would not object. 

Mammon was wiping the tears from his eyes before he stood up and joined them. He couldn't let him know he was crying. He also knew he shouldn't say anything as he usually would build up his tough exterior. He simply nodded before he looked away slightly.

Lord Diavolo nodded as he stood next to Adoni. "You did very well, I know Saori would be very proud of you, as I am," he said with a sad smile as he placed his large hand over her shoulder in a comforting manner. He was happy to see the support she was receiving from the brothers as well as her friend, Rayne. It was truly endearing and it made him feel better to know that she was not alone.

Asmo, Satan, Levi and Barbatos all nodded in agreement as well. "Of course we'll go Kitten." Satan replied. He didn't need to have Lucifer order it. 

In fact he, Asmo, Levi, and Barbatos were all in agreement, they would follow Adoni anywhere. 

"Very well then. Well head there next. It's at the recreation center. Which is about fifteen minutes from here." Adoni said, grateful that everyone is with her.

Lord Diavolo nodded and they turned to make their way to the vehicles. They felt it would be best to keep their prior seating arrangements so there would be no fuss. Lord Diavolo would drive Adoni, Rayne, Barbatos, Satan, Levi, and Mammon whereas Lucifer would drive the rest.

Rayne quietly filed into the car and took her seat, to which Mammon sat next to her. She gazed out the window with a heavy heart but she felt something clutch her hand. She looked from the window and saw that Mammon had grabbed her hand.

It was the only way he could find that would comfort her since she was at a loss for words. He looked away and stared out of the other window as he gave her hand a bit of a squeeze while Lord Diavolo sat in the driver's seat and awaited for the rest to take their seat.

As with before, Levi, Satan, and Barbatos used their tails to comfort Adoni as best they could.

Barbatos knew she was holding more pain back than she was letting on, and he would help her with the pain later. 

Levi also knew how much pain Adoni was in, as the pact mark on her left hip burned the same spot on Levi's hip and this caused by him to be extra attentive to Adoni.

Rayne quietly stared out of the car and remained silent. She squeezed against Mammon's hand gently. She wished she could do something for Adoni, anything for her. The problem was she couldn't think of anything she could do for her. She glanced and noticed as the three demons reached out and comforted her with their tails. If only she had a tail. If anything, she would definitely be there for her.

Mammon frowned slightly as he glanced over towards Adoni. He did feel bad, but he couldn't find the right words to say, he was never good at that kind of stuff and he knew every time he opened his mouth, he would say the wrong stuff. He could tell by her aura that would not have been a very good thing. He sighed softly before tightening his grip on Rayne's hand.

Lord Diavolo remained silent as he made his way to the recreation center and he glanced in his rearview mirror to see that Lucifer was still right behind him with Beel and Asmo. He took a deep breath and quietly exhaled.

As she said they made it to the recreation center within fifteen minutes, and once again Barbatos was at her door to open it before she could blink.

The hell BarBar? What are you doing? Teleporting out of the car?

Adoni thought, but took his outstretched hand without hesitation. She was then led inside. 

Almost at once she Adoni was bombarded by condolences and well-wishers. Which overwhelmed her rather quickly, and she began to panic. 

As they left, Mammon saw how the people bombarded her, he could even tell she was in a panic due to her aura. "Oy! Lay off her a bit, she needs some air," he said as he approached Adoni and held her to pull her away a bit. He was not sure how she would react, but he had to do something, the poor girl had enough on her plate as it was.

Once Mammon removed her from the confused group of people, Rayne walked up and faced the group. "I am sorry for my friend's behavior, but he is right. Please give her some room, I know she appreciates your words, but please, only one at a time." Rayne was trembling as she was not usually one to be outspoken against such a large group of people. Perhaps standing against powerful demons had given her more confidence.

Lord Diavolo was about to step in, but he noticed Mammon and Rayne had it handled. Rayne was such a mild-mannered girl and it slightly surprised him but impressed him at the same time. "I am afraid they are correct," he spoke with an authoritative air, "please, one at a time." He proclaimed, if he saw she was still overburdened, he would step in.

Lucifer and the rest arrived shortly after and they left the car and rejoined the group. His eyes were wide when he saw Mammon gripping Adoni. He was about to chide him for it, but he then realized what he was doing. He crossed his arms slightly and considered the group quietly.

Beel walked and stood behind Rayne. Considering her size, he was like a giant. He placed his hands over her shoulders as he felt slight distress over his left hip and offered his comfort with his gaze over the group. As ever, he appeared to be intimidating to the crowd, as he was whenever anyone first laid eyes on him. His large hands rubbed her shoulders subtly and felt that she was calming down. He then turned towards Mammon and Adoni and made sure she was okay.

The second Mammon pulled her to safety, she turned and hid her face in his chest. Trying not to cry.

Normally, Adoni wouldn't do this. Seeing as she knew Mammon loved Rayne. But in this moment she hoped nobody would mind.

Mammon froze slightly, he was not sure how to handle this situation, but this was Rayne's friend and he knew she would not want her to feel sad. He slightly turned from the group with his back towards them to hide her from their prying eyes. He knew she would not want them to see her cry. He remained quiet and rubbed his hand against her back gently. "It's alright, Mammon's got ya," he spoke softly.

Rayne turned and felt relieved that Mammon was taking care of Adoni. It had been an emotional day and she knew with the fatigue she felt with her empathic powers, she could only imagine how Adoni felt. She wanted to go over to comfort Adoni, but she did not want to overburden her. Instead, she turned and pressed her face against Beel's chest and his jacket covered part of her head as she nestled into him. 

Beel looked down and placed a hand against her back and then turned towards Adoni and Mammon. He knew that he was simply comforting Adoni and he knew that is what Rayne would have wanted.

Lucifer approached the crowd and spoke in an authoritative, but elegant tone, "Let us attend the reception," he spoke to the crowd. No matter where he went, he always stood out and seemed to carry himself with great dignity.

At Lucifer's statement, Lord Diavolo nodded. "I believe that is a good idea," he said as he crossed his arms and gestured everyone towards the doors. He would let Adoni have all the time she needed to enter the building once the grounds cleared out.

Once the group dispersed, Barbatos, gently tapped Mammon's shoulder. "I'll take over now. Thank you Mammon, that was very kind of you. She can't voice it right now, but. Addi's grateful as well."

At Barbatos' words Adoni hugged Mammon tighter, for only a moment, before she felt Barbatos' arms surround her as he took over holding her. 

His scent was familiar, and while Mammon calmed her significantly, she was glad Barbatos was there as well.

Mammon turned when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He thought it was someone from the group and he scowled. "Hey, what's…" he replied before he realized it was Barbatos. "Oh, right." When Adoni hugged him tightly, he returned the favor and pulled away. "It's no big deal, ya know. I am supposed to watch over you anyway…" he trailed off before he glanced at her before turning and he joined Beel and Rayne.

Rayne pulled her head away from Beel's chest when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Mammon and gave him a gentle smile. She knew how sad he was at the funeral and she also knew he was simply trying to make her feel better. "Thank you, Mammon," Rayne spoke softly and Mammon looked away and muttered as he scratched the back of his head and he blushed slightly.

Lucifer was pleased the crowd had decided to listen to him, it would not have done well if they did not. He then looked back towards the brothers and Rayne. "Come, let's join them and give her some time and space," Lucifer proclaimed before Rayne, Mammon, and Beel followed after him. The two remained close to Rayne as they made their way into the building before all three glanced back towards Adoni with concerned looks on their faces.

Lord Diavolo appreciated Barbatos' initiative in comforting Adoni. "Little One, I am going to join them, take all the time you need, we will still be here for you," he nodded gently before he made his way into the building. He felt he was correct with his assessment when it came to how the others felt.

Barbatos held Adoni who looked up at Diavolo when he spoke to her and nodded, but soon Barbatos let her go, "I have to join the Young Master, as you and I both know he needs comfort too." He whispered in her ear and again she nodded. 

Barbatos joined the others, which left her with Asmo, Satan, and Levi. "Levi only offered her words of support, as he wasn't sure what else to do, but Asmo and Satan wiped her tears away and Satan stroked her hair to calm her down further while Asmo held her in his embrace. 

"So much has happened in so little time, it's okay to be overwhelmed, Princess." Asmo whispered in her ear with a gentle voice. 

After a little while longer The four joined the others and with her demon brothers surrounding her, the reception continued smoothly. 

Adoni was tired by the end of the reception and just wanted to relax in a hot bath, but not in her grandmother's home. She wanted to go back to the House of Lamentation.

Lord Diavolo sat in between Barbatos and Lucifer as they quietly resumed with the reception. Across from Lord Diavolo was Rayne with Mammon and Beel on either side of her. Lord Diavolo took the moment to speak with them. "I appreciate you being here for Adoni. I can tell she is grateful," he spoke with a quiet seriousness before he switched his gaze towards Mammon, "and I appreciate you comforting her," and then he turned to Barbatos, "as well as you, Barbatos." He spoke solemnly. He had to hold back the feelings he felt on the matter, he did not wish to burden Adoni with his heavy heart.

Rayne looked down quietly and bit her lower lip, "I do not feel like I am doing enough, I wish there was more I could do, I feel helpless," she said softly. She felt helpless the moment she arrived at the Devildom if it was not for Adoni's strength and the protection of the brothers, she was sure she would cease to exist at this moment.

"You stood before a crowd of people despite your own comfort," Lucifer interjected. "You are doing what you can, I know you all are," he spoke in a bit of a comforting tone, the best he could manage.

Mammon looked away when Lord Diavolo spoke of what he did. He did not want to make a big deal out of it, it is what had to be done, right? He was not always a screw up when it counted.

Beel quietly ate, but he ate at a slower pace than usual. He was deep in thought and he wanted to do more for Adoni, much as Rayne felt. He understood and he could empathize with how she felt. He placed his hand over Rayne's thigh for a moment to ease her a bit.

Once the reception was over, Lord Diavolo stood up and looked towards Adoni, "is there anywhere you'd like to go before we return, Little One?" He asked her gently as he watched her. He could tell she was tired and quite frankly, so was he.

"No Papa, I just want to go back to the House of Lamentation, and take a long hot bath, then sleep. I've pretty much done everything I can at Amara Manor, I just need to store everything."

Lord Diavolo nodded gently, "I understand, we can take these vehicles back from where we got them and then we will return home," he turned towards the rest, it had appeared everyone was in an agreement with the plan.

Rayne walked over to Adoni and she leaned in to give her another hug. She wished she could do more for her friend, but all she could think of was to comfort her as much as she was able. She held her tightly and pressed her head against her shoulder. "Let's go back home," she said softly before she even realized that she called the Devildom 'home'. It might as well have been their home for now since they were living there for the next year.

Lucifer quietly nodded and looked towards Lord Diavolo. He understood the plan and he would drive the other vehicle back to Adoni's house before they returned home. Everyone seemed to be feeling rather low and bad for Adoni, no one could blame her. Lucifer turned to watch the two women for a moment before he called Asmo and Beel to their vehicle.

They rode back to Amara Manor, and Adoni said a silent goodbye to all her material possessions that she couldn't keep. Then she took Barbatos and Asmodeus' hand and stood and waited for the portal to open.


	9. Model Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with everyone home in the Devildom, it was time to take on life in the Devildom. Some NSFW and a look towards the future.

Once they were all back to the Devildom, they had all appeared in front of the House of Lamentation. The portal was made to appear there to drop everyone off as they were all rather tired, especially Adoni. They all stood there and said their goodbyes to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.

Rayne quietly bowed her head towards the two. She wished she could say something, especially to Lord Diavolo since she knew to an extent how much he was hurting. She did not need to see his aura, she could feel it. It felt similar to how Adoni had felt. She turned towards Adoni and reached out for her hand in a gesture of comfort. 

Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were talking quietly to the side to have a private conversation. "Make sure she gets enough rest. She should take a day off from school tomorrow, but if she feels inclined to go, then let her. Leave the choice to her." Lord Diavolo spoke gently. Lucifer's head was inclined gently as he nodded. 

"Yes, I understand," was all Lucifer said before he looked up towards Diavolo with a tight-lipped frown. He could tell his friend was suffering and he knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, but Lucifer would make sure to check up on him once things settled down, as well as Adoni.

Beel and Mammon stood off to the side and watched Adoni and Rayne. Both of them were not sure what to say, but Beel walked forward. Whenever Beel was feeling down, he wanted to eat. Then again, he always wanted to eat. "How about we get some food?" He said with a gentle smile as he held his hand in front of his chest slightly.

Adoni quietly held Rayne's hand. She didn't want to eat, all she wanted to be a bath and maybe a bathing partner. 

She said her goodnights and leaned against Satan for a bit. Satan wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

Rayne felt how she felt and she looked towards Beel and gently shook her head. She saw how sad he was, but she knew he was trying. She offered him a kind smile before returning her gaze to Adoni and she gently clutched her hand tighter.

Lucifer then approached the two women and looked towards them. "I think it is a good time for us to retire for the day. Rayne and Adoni, you may return to your rooms if you desire. We will prepare dinner shortly and let you both know when it is finished." He had a feeling that Adoni was in no mood, but he would offer it just in case. He would make it a point to check on Adoni later and relay Lord Diavolo's message.

Lord Diavolo said his goodbyes and he gestured for Barbatos to follow along. He looked towards Adoni, "if you need to speak, you know how to reach me," he informed her quietly. He would give her the space he knew she needed right now, for the time being.

Mammon and Beel remained quiet and stood towards the side. They knew Adoni was suffering and they were glad she had a friend like Rayne, but they also could tell that she was feeling the same emotions Adoni felt, but at a smaller degree.

Adoni leaned heavily against Satan, but Barbatos decided to kiss her hand before he left, "You can call me anytime as well Addi. I'll answer if I'm not busy." He then returned to Lord Diavolo's side and opened the portal. He then waited for Adoni's response.

"Okay, Papa. I will. You can talk to me too, if need be." She said.

Then with Rayne still clutching her hand, Satan turned towards Adoni.

"Kitten, and Rayne. I'll walk you up to your room. And if you'd like Addi, I'll bring your dinner to you. I understand that you're probably tired after everything today."

"Princess I'll also stop by later and give you a mani-pedi. It'll help relax you." Asmo said with a soft smile.

"And, if you're feeling up to it, we can watch a movie as well Bunny. Like a comedy anime or something." Levi added.

"That all sounds lovely. If Chochana is up for it she can join us as well." Adoni said with a small chuckle. 

Lord Diavolo quietly nodded towards Adoni. He knew she meant well but for right now, he would make sure she would be taken care of first, that was his top priority. He waved towards the brothers, Adoni, and Rayne before stepping into the portal. He looked towards Rayne for a beat longer before stepping in. It seemed she was being earnest in her attempt to make sure Adoni was attended to in her time of need, as were the brothers. He then nodded towards Barbatos and they were gone.

Rayne smiled gently when she watched how the brothers stepped forward to comfort Adoni, it was very sweet and she felt better about Adoni's mental well being. She was quickly learning that close friends helped when it came to such emotional turmoil. That is, if she dares to say they were their friends. "That would be lovely," she responded with a smile and tightened the grip she had on Adoni's hand. 

Beel stepped forward and looked at Adoni, everyone was pitching in to help her, he had to do something, right? "Adoni… I can bring up dessert if you like, after Satan gives you your dinner. We have some really good Black Moore Pudding," he said with a smile and a nod of his head.

Mammon looked towards the side. Everyone seemed to be pitching in to do something special for her, but when he tried to think of something, nothing came to mind. He frowned as he crossed his arms for a moment of contemplation. "Uhh… well… I have the latest copy of Devilish if you'd like. Oh, and some applications?" He shrugged and shook his head. He did remember hearing that they wanted to apply for a job.

Before Rayne turned to lead Adoni into the house, she glanced towards Beel and Mammon with a small smile on her face. She was about to respond but was halted by a low and deep voice. 

"Adoni," Lucifer spoke in a serious tone. "For tomorrow, you are excused from school to give you some time to recuperate," he relayed Diavolo's message as she looked towards her.

"Oh thank you Beel that's so sweet of you. And Mammon, thank you as well I'd love to read that, that has your most recent Photoshoot in it right? I'd love to see that, but I don't know about being a model. I'm nowhere near model material. However I'll take those applications and think about it."

Adoni then looked at Rayne, about to ask her if she'd like an application as well, but then Lucifer spoke. 

Adoni immediately focused on the eldest brother and listened to him intently.

"I appreciate that, Lord Lucifer. But I think I want to go to school tomorrow. I think that would be the best course of action. However if it's acceptable, tomorrow morning I'll let you know for sure if I would like to stay home." Adoni replied as sweetly and politely as she could muster, given her mental state. 

Though she still thought she sounded a bit too confrontational.

Beel gave her another gentle smile, but remained quiet for the time being. Mammon blushed and looked away when she mentioned his recent photoshoot. The theme was rainy days and in this photo he wore only shorts and was covered in rain from his messy hair down to his toes. He did not think of that, oh well.

Rayne blushed when she heard the answer and looked towards Adoni when she faced her. She remembered they were talking about applying for a position, but she had no idea they were being serious. Before she could voice her opinion she watched the exchange between Lucifer and Adoni.

"Very well," Lucifer replied with a nod. As per Lord Diavolo's request, he would let her make her own decision. "That is acceptable. Either way, it is your choice," he said as he watched the two females. "You may be excused now. Get some rest," he added before he turned to face the house, the wind blew his coat about slightly and the sleeves waved around gently.

Rayne turned towards Adoni and smiled, "shall we?" She asked, her hand was still clutching Adoni's as if she would not let go or be separated from her until they made it to their room, even if Lucifer attempted to stop her, which, happily, was not the case.

"Thank you Lord Lucifer." Adoni said as she turned her focus back on Rayne.

"Of course Usessa. Let's go. I really need that hot bath and I'll probably try one of those lavender bath bomb's, probably the honeysuckle and lavender one." Adoni mused out loud.

Satan excused himself to walk the girls upstairs. He only let go over her waist to switch sides so that he didn't disconnect their hands. He could tell by Adoni's aura that she absolutely needed companion contact at the moment.

And he had a feeling if she didn't have Rayne, himself or even one of his other brothers Adoni would break down completely. 

Rayne smiled as she spoke and she nodded, "that sounds wonderful. Let's go then. Maybe we can look through the Devilish magazine together whenever Mammon brings it over." She spoke softly so only she, and Satan by proximity could hear. It made her giggle and even blush even though she was the one who said it. She kept her hand within Adoni's as they were led by Satan to their room.

The rest of the brothers made their way to set up the table and cook their dinner quietly. Lucifer allowed Satan to escort them to their room. It was an exhausting day, mentally and emotionally, so he allowed the brothers to do what they could to help soothe Adoni. It would not do well to look after Lord Diavolo's granddaughter. So long as she was not breaking any rules.

Rayne kept hold of Adoni's hand as they made it upstairs and into their room when she opened the door, it was left as is when she left for school that morning. It almost felt like years ago since they went to school that morning. The only difference was that the Little D had made Rayne's bed in which she forgot that morning.

Adoni looked around the room, it seemed like she'd been gone for three years rather than three days. 

Her bed was made and at the foot of her bed rested her now mended uniform, the uniform from when she fought the Nocturnal Ones. 

She then turned to Satan and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you. I'll see you later, okay?" Adoni said as she gave him a reserved, but kind smile. 

Satan's face was a deep crimson after Adoni kissed him, but he cleared his throat and calmly replied. "Of course Kitten. I'll see you later." He then said his goodbyes to Rayne and returned downstairs. 

Adoni then shut the door and locked it before sliding down to the floor. She still held Rayne's hand. 

"I'm sorry I'm like this Chochana. I can tell you feel what I feel right now."

Rayne gently waved towards Satan as he took his leave. She was glad that he was so kind to Adoni. She was not too surprised, he was one of the brothers who had taken quite a shining to Adoni. 

Rayne sat down with Adoni and frowned. "Please, Adoni, do not be sorry for your feeling. Whatever you feel, it is validated. You feel how you feel and it is healthy to let it out." She reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. She then released her hand to lean in and wrap her arms around her. "It is okay… meine Engel, you have had a rough ordeal. I wish I could do more for you." She spoke softly as she gently ran her hand through her hair.

"My sweet little Usessa. You're already doing much more than you realize. I appreciate the brothers' gestures of kindness, but you help me in a different way. Just being near you helps me feel better and I'm not sure why. But I don't mind it." 

Adoni said as she hugged Rayne back and leaned into her touch. She liked the feeling of Rayne playing with her hair. It reminded her of when Lord Diavolo used to do it when she was little.

After awhile Adoni was starting to feel sleepy, so she gently sat back up straight. "I should probably go take that bath now." Adoni chuckled lightly. 

Her comment made Rayne smile. "I am so glad!" She closed her eyes and nestled against her hair gently. She did not feel as if she did much, but she felt assured by her words. She knew that she was hurting and Rayne wanted to do everything she could to ease the hurt. She knew it would not go away, but if she could lessen the pain, it would make her glad.

Rayne kept gently running her hand through her hair until she sat straight up. Rayne nodded and smiled. "That might be a good idea." She said as she stood up. She reached out her hand to help Adoni stand, even if she was much shorter, she would do what she could.

Adoni took Rayne's hand, but was careful not to pull too hard as she got up, she didn't want to pull Rayne down.

Once on her feet Adoni gave Rayne a tight hug, before heading into the bathroom. She shut the door and padded across the tile to the bath. She filled it and added the bath bomb, before stripping and sliding into the tub.

Adoni let her body soak as the tingle from the bathbomb helped clear her senses. Soon she let her mind wander which caused her to fall into a gentle sleep.

Rayne gave Adoni a gentle smile before she watched her disappear into the bathroom. She gave a soft sigh as she turned towards her bed and sat on the side of it. So much had happened in just one day. She was emotionally exhausted but she had to do everything within her power to be strong for Adoni. She needed to make sure her friend was okay.

Knock, knock.

She heard the knock at the door and she stood straight up. Was Satan already here with Adoni's dinner? She stood up and opened the door, but instead of Satan, it was Mammon standing in front of her. "Oh, hey, Mammon," she managed a smile as she watched him.

He could tell how exhausted she was and he could even tell that she was doing her best to keep herself together for Adoni's sake. He frowned slightly. It was a selfless act and he could tell. "Hey… uh…" he turned away and felt he was not sure what to say, since he assumed Adoni was in the room and not in the bathroom.

Rayne kept quiet for a moment as she tilted her head but noticed something in his arm. "Oh… is that the magazine you were speaking about?" She looked from the magazine and up into his eyes. 

"Huh? Oh, this thing. Yeah, yeah, anyway…" he was hesitant as he considered the magazine and then looked towards Rayne. Just as Adoni had said, there was a rather interesting shot of him shirtless and it made him feel slightly shy, for some reason. "Uh, anyway, the applications are in there as well… they will need a few shots of you both with the application, I can help you with that." He murmured as he looked towards her once more. "But, yeah, here is that…" he trailed off slightly. He did not want to say anything upsetting and he found it difficult for himself to watch what he said. "Uh, well, see ya…" he left after he handed her the magazine.

Rayne took it and watched him leave. She was curious, but she let him go without a word and she closed the door. She was curious as to what was in the magazine. With this in mind, she sat on the edge of the bed and began to look through it. There were many photos of different demons and incubi that made her blush. However, one of the photos turned her entire face red. It was a shirtless Mammon leaning back against what looked like a rail as he had his gaze fixed to the side as if he was deep in thought and his face looked so handsome.

She was stuck on this page for a while and, for some reason, she was having a difficult time moving onto the next one. She had seen him naked, yes, but there was something different about seeing him like this. He was in a book that she was sure many of the denizens owned and had seen him. This was a demon she had formed a pact with, he was a demon she spent an intimate night with as well as their passionate escapade during school just that afternoon. This man right here in the photo.

It had been an hour and a half since he'd dropped the girls off at their room. Dinner had just been completed, as it was his night to cook well his and Adoni's. But instead Asmo offered to help.

"Alright, I'll take the food up to the girl's you can serve dinner to the rest." Satan said as he filled up a couple plates with food.

Asmo nodded, though he wished he could do more for Adoni.

Satan quickly made it upstairs with the food tray and when he got to the girls' room he knocked with his free hand.

"Rayne, Addi?" He called out "I brought dinner."

Rayne felt fatigue take her over as she looked at the magazine. She felt a very subdued sensation of desire, but her exhaustion had trumped those desires and she rolled over onto her side to pass out. The magazine was open and still on the page with Mammon on it.

She was not disturbed by Satan knocking on the door and she remained asleep for the moment. In her sleep she mumbled something about doing the dishes and making pacts.

Well this is a bit odd… Forgive me for my intrusion girls. Satan thought as he took a deep breath and with a slight blush he opened the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Ladies." He said as he entered their room. He looked around taking in everything, he saw Rayne on her bed curled up with a magazine, it was Devilish and opened to the page with Mammon's photoshoot. He chuckled to himself, as he could since Rayne's desire for Mammon.

He set the tray down on Adoni's nightstand and softly walked over to Rayne and gently tried to shake her awake. "Rayne it's time to eat." He said in a hushed tone, but louder than a whisper. 

He then scanned the room once again and noticed Adoni wasn't in the room, but he did notice the light on in the bathroom. 

This made his blush deepen, but he walked over to the door and knocked. No response. So he knocked again, and still received no response.

Okay this is not alright… Forgive me Kitten…

Satan opened the door and kept his eyes on the floor, he could hear her soft breathing and the gentle shift of the water in the tub. "Addi?" He asked as he finally looked up, there she was, her pale form, asleep in the bath. 

He gently shook her awake, and she stirred. Her bleary ruby eyes immediately focused on him, he thought she was going to maybe hit him from seeing her naked in the bath. 

Adoni was a bit surprised that Satan had woken her up, she was fully aware that she was still naked in the bathtub, but the water was still warm and she noticed that Satan had shut and locked the door, but she could also tell he hadn't realized this. 

So she smiled darkly and pulled Satan into a deep kiss. "Oh hello SaiSai." She whispered as they separated from the kiss.

It was surprising how deep crimson Satan's blush got. But he understood why she did what she did. 

Satan knew that Adoni needed to release her emotions through certain actions as they've spoken about it before. But he didn't realize she was interested in him.

"Addi, are you sure?" Satan asked, as he began touching Adoni's shoulder and running his hand over what he could reach that wasn't under the water. 

"Please My Lord Satan." Adoni looked up at him flirtatiously and batted her eyes at him.

When she said those words he growled and practically tore off his clothes before joining her in the bath.

The second he was in the bath with her they fell into a heated kiss. Adoni then began kissing him down his neck, leaving love bites as she went. 

He returned each kiss and love bite. His hands trailing over her naked body, he couldn't get enough of her. 

He repositioned himself as his hardened cock grazed her entrance, Adoni groaned and maneuvered herself to slide onto his engorged member. He felt so good inside her, like he was meant to be there. 

Satan thrust into Adoni and water sloshed out of the tub. Their voices rose as they made love, but they weren't loud enough to disturb anyone. 

After sometime, they finally reached their climax together, their names on each other's lips.

Satan then emptied out the tub and they took a quick shower to clean up. They both hoped that they didn't bother Rayne.

Satan put his clothes back on but carried Adoni back into the bedroom, even though she only had her towel on. She had tried to clean up the water from the bathroom floor, but she was actually ushered into Satan's arms by the Little Ds.

Once in her room, they noticed Rayne was still asleep, so Satan quietly dried Adoni off and brushed out her hair before he braided it for her. He then picked out a nightgown for her, but he couldn't find it in himself to open up her underwear drawer to find a matching pair for her nightgown.

The nightgown was black with green detailing, including the shoulder straps and hem of the nightgown. Adoni quickly got a matching pair of lace panties, they too were black with green detailing. 

Satan had to smile to himself, as he was a bit proud that Adoni was wearing his colors.

By some sort of magic, the food was still hot, so before Adoni sat down to eat, she now tried to wake Rayne. 

"Chochana, we need to eat. Wake up sweetpea."

Even throughout the entire ordeal, Rayne remained fast asleep. She did need it to recharge. Once Adoni came to her side, she softly mumbled and she moved about slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Adoni for a moment. It took her a moment to adjust and remember what happened. She smiled towards Adoni and sat up, but the magazine she was reading fell into her lap. She looked down and noticed the magazine that she was reading and saw Mammon's shot. She blushed profusely and shut it before she looked towards Adoni. 

"Oh, heh," she chuckled and handed her the magazine, "Mammon came by and dropped this off," she said with an abashed smile and handed it to her. "He also said that…" she then noticed that Satan was in the room. "Oh, hi, Satan," she offered a smile and gently scratched her cheek. She then looked between them both and noticed how relaxed they both were, she recognized that look from Beel and Mammon after her intimate moments. She then blushed and looked away. She then saw the trays of food, oh yeah, dinner. "Oh, thank you, Satan," she replied with a smile and she threw her tiny legs over the side of the bed before she stretched her back out. 

Adoni noticed Rayne's reaction to Mammon's photo, and this caused her to smirk. She also could tell Rayne had figured out what Satan and her had done. 

"Yes, Satan mentioned that him and Asmo made it. And it looks absolutely delicious. Oh what else did Mammon say? You were mentioning something then stopped." Adoni replied as two Little Ds brought them food trays to place their plates on. 

"Here we can sit on my bed. Satan will you be joining us?" Adoni added as she met Satan's golden-green eyes, they sparkled like turquoise. 

"Oh? No actually I need to go back downstairs to eat and do the dishes, but I'll be up afterwards, probably with both Asmo and Levi." He replied.

"Okay SaiSai. I'll see you later, and thank you for earlier." Adoni replied the last part softly.

Satan gently stroked Adoni's cheek, and with a nod and a slight smirk, he said his goodbyes and went back downstairs.

Rayne was quiet for a moment and she watched as they spoke. She heard Adoni but for some reason, she was too shy to say out loud what it was Mammon said. She also heard that Asmo was in it as well, she had not gone that far into the magazine to see him yet.

Once Satan made his leave, Rayne gently waved and smiled and watched as the door closed. She sat on Adoni's bed. "Well, Mammon said that he left two applications in the magazines for us. Also," she looked down and blushed, "he also said they will need a few photos of us to send in with the application." She relayed the message as she began to eat. That part made her feel slightly self-conscious as she did not like her photo taken and showed to complete strangers.

"Well that makes sense, so if we want to do this, we can have Asmo dress us up, and I heard that Mammon is good at photography. So we can have a little fashion show for the boys." Adoni said with a chuckle though she too felt insecure about getting those types of photos done.

Because the last time she posed for someone else it didn't end well for her.

Rayne blushed and nodded. "I guess so… but… I never did anything like that before," she looked away for a moment in slight embarrassment before she looked towards her food and stabbed at the fried bat. At first it was something she was unsure of trying, but she had gotten used to and she found that she quite liked it.

She bit her lower lip as she considered it. She was not sure if she could even do something like that. Before she could say anything or receive a response from Adoni, there was another knock at the door. Rayne tilted her head and looked towards the door. "I will get it," she said as she stood up and answered the door. She poked her head out a bit and saw Beel's tall frame standing outside her door with a plate half full of pastries. "Oh, hey, Beel," Rayne said with a kind smile.

"Hey, Rayne. I brought these up for when you finished dinner. Sorry I ate some of them, I could not resist." He looked towards the floor before he looked away and frowned.

His sentiment made Rayne smile and she shook her head, "oh, Beel, thank you. That is okay." She giggled as she opened the door and reached out to grip his wrist gently as a gesture of appreciation. She then grabbed the plate and watched him for a moment. He did not turn away just yet.

"Rayne, when you both are finished eating… Could I speak with you for a moment?" He asked nervously as he fidgeted with his hands for a moment.

Rayne watched him for a moment. She did not want to leave Adoni alone, but then she remembered that Satan said Levi, Asmo, and himself would visit her after dinner. With this in mind, she considered it for a moment. "Sure, Beel. Let me speak with Adoni and make sure she will be okay first, then I will find you," she gave a gentle smile and nodded. 

"Okay, great, I understand," Beel responded kindly as he nodded his head and smiled. "Well, enjoy your dinner," he replied before he turned away. When Rayne went to close the door and was not looking, he turned over his shoulder and watched her with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Beel brought dessert," Rayne said with a smile as she placed the half-full plate onto Adoni's table before she sat down next to her, "he left half of it, he has such an appetite," Rayne giggled a bit as she continued eating her dinner. She found that Beel was such a sweetheart. 

Adoni smiled, though she wasn't all that hungry, as it was she had barely even eaten a quarter of the food on her plate.

"Oh that was sweet of him. But I overheard you guys, I don't mind if you meet up with Beel. I'll be okay. I've managed to get a good handle on my emotions. So I'll be okay on my own for a bit." Adoni said with a smile before handing her plate off to a Little D, who disappeared with it.

Rayne had a small smile on her face as she watched Adoni for a moment. She did notice that her plate was still rather full. Rayne had a feeling she did not have much of an appetite and it made her worry for a moment as Adoni handed her plate to the Little D. Her own plate was nearly empty and she finished her portion before she handed over her plate as well. 

However, before she was able to mention it, Rayne realized what Adoni had just said, she had forgotten about her hearing ability. She turned to face her as she nibbled on her lower lip a bit. "Are you sure?" She watched her for a moment and wondered if she would really be okay. She would feel bad leaving her friend especially after something so tragic had happened.

She then looked towards her knees as she kicked her feet a bit as they dangled on the side of the large bed. "If you are sure… but I will wait until Asmo, Levi, and Satan come by." She said with a resolute nod as her purple eyes came into contact with Adoni's crimson gaze.

"Of course Chochana, I don't mind. And I also don't mind if you wait until the boys get here." Adoni said as she reached out to touch Rayne's knee.

"In fact, Asmo just messaged me saying dinner was almost done and that they'd be up here in probably half an hour." Adoni's eyes started to get their usual sparkle back as she was starting to feel better.

Rayne gave her a gentle smile as she placed her hand over Adoni's hand. "That sounds good, thank you. But I will have my D.D.D. on me, at least, if you need to get ahold of me," she said with a warm smile as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

It seemed Adoni was feeling better and Rayne could tell. She felt it. She was glad and she had a feeling that the three demons would be able to cheer her up. It seemed she was fitting in well there and that they were warming up to Adoni. It appeared as if Adoni fit right in with everyone, whereas Rayne was finding it difficult to truly find her place in the Devildom.

Adoni could sense Rayne's turmoil, and she tried to think of something that would cheer her up. But all she could think of was "Hey, Usessa. I can tell you're unsure about being here in the Devildom. But I just wanted to explain that I used to feel that way as well. You see back when I first came here, nobody wanted me around. I was basically a disgrace to the Devildom." 

Adoni then explained all the times the Nobles had issues with her and the fights she used to get into because Diavolo wanted her in his court even though she was human. But near the end she also explained how she won over most of the Nobles, because of the one day Diavolo let her run things. 

"So in the end I found a way to prove that I was meant to be here, and while some Nobles and other Demons hate me. I know that I fit in here. And one day, I know you will too. All it takes is the one first step." 

Adoni then held up the model application for Rayne just as Adoni finished her application.

Rayne listened to her fondly, yet she felt embarrassed that she was now the one comforting Rayne. Shouldn't it be the other way around? 

Her eyes widened as she heard the story, there were some bits she had no idea about. She remained quiet as she explained what had happened to her. "I am sorry they hate you. I am sure they wouldn't if they got to know you… you are my first real friend!" She said with a broad smile before she took the application.

She was still unsure of her place here, but maybe one day, she would if Adoni was correct. Rayne frowned as she looked it over. The last and only application she ever filled out was the one that was accepted when she applied to her University. This application seemed very different, it applied to more physical experiences and other subjects other than aspects of the mind and logic.

Adoni happily took Rayne's filled out application, she then summoned a Little D who took the applications from her.

The Little D disappeared and within ten minutes it returned with letters from Majolish. 

Adoni thanked the Little D then unsealed her envelope and read the letter's content out loud. 

"Hello Miss Amara, as a representative of the Majolish Modeling Agency, we are willing to accept an interview with you in two days. In this time, I would like you to create a modeling portfolio. The subjects we need to see are as follows;

Formal Wear  
Swimwear  
Lingerie  
Day Wear.

Thank you for your interest in modeling and we look forward to seeing your portfolio.

Sincerely, Majolish C.E.O"

Adoni finished reading and turned towards Rayne, "Well I have an interview. What about you Chochana?"

Rayne's eyes widened as she watched the Little D disappear and then come back within ten minutes for her acceptance. "Wow… That was so fast…" she listened to the acceptance letter and was amazed. "You were accepted! I am so happy for you!' Rayne's eyes lit up and she rushed to hug her friend.

Rayne looked at the letter in her hands and twisted her lips. She was a little worried, even though she doubted she was accepted or even suitable for this job, she was still slightly hopeful.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope and slowly pulled the parchment from within. Her eyes scanned over the words and she was quiet for a moment. Her letter said the exact same thing Adoni's letter did, save for their names.

"I got accepted too…" she said softly before lowering the letter and looking towards Adoni. She did not doubt that Adoni would get the position, but she did as well? "I guess we are going to be models," she said as she blushed and reread the letter once more.

"We'll have to take these photos first and take them with us to our interviews." Adoni said with a smile. 

"And I have a few ideas on where we can take these pictures, but I must speak to Papa and Asmo first." Adoni continued as she pulled out her D.D.D and messaged Diavolo. 

Papa, Rayne and I have to take photos for our Majolish Interviews on Tuesday. Is there any way we can use your manor and garden for staged pictures? "And sent, next Asmo." 

Asmo, Rayne and I have interviews with Majolish, we need some new wardrobes and I would like to use your bedroom for a backdrop of some pictures. 

"And sent. Now for the responses."

Rayne read over the types of photos she would have to be in over once more.

'Mojolish? Well, you certainly may! Just let me know when and I can have it set up.' Came Lord Diavolo's reply almost immediately.

As they waited for Asmo's reply, Rayne's eyes widened once more. "Adoni… it says we need lingerie photos… why would they need such a photo! That is private?" Rayne gasped as she tore her eyes from the letter and back onto Adoni. "I don't think I can do that!"

Asmo got the message, but he was already almost to Adoni's room with his brothers, so he figured he'd answer in person. 

"Oh, um well, there's actually some magazines, like Succubus and IncuPlay, that have swimsuit and Lingerie models. And I know you can do it."

Adoni replied with sincerity as she typed her response to Diavolo.

Is tomorrow okay for you Papa? After school?

Just then there was a knock at the girl's door. "Butterfly and Princess! We're here!" Came Asmo's words in a singsong voice. 

'Tomorrow works, no problem! 👍👌' 

Succubus? IncuPlay? 

Rayne had no idea what those magazines were, but she had a feeling. That was not the kind of magazine she would want to model for anyway, why did she have to dress for it? Before she was able to speak against it, she heard Asmo's voice and even if she was not indecent, she covered her front. It seemed the idea of wearing lingerie had made her feel exposed.

"Come in…" Rayne squeaked softly.

Adoni had to chuckle at Rayne's reaction to hearing Asmo as they were discussing the more risqué modeling magazines. 

But Adoni did understand, she just hoped one day Rayne wouldn't be so upset with this. 

"Yes, come in boys." Adoni added as Asmo opened the door. 

"Oh and Princess, I will gladly take both you and Butterfly shopping tomorrow after school. And of course you can use my room for your Photoshoot." Asmo said happily. 

Adoni was typing another message to Diavolo when the three boys entered the bedroom. 

Well actually make that tomorrow evening. And also I forgot to ask if we can also use the school garden.

"Thank you Asmo!" She said as she met his eyes.

'No worries, it shouldn't be a problem. I will have Barbatos make the arrangements!'

Rayne watched as Asmo, Levi, and Satan walked into the room. She remained quiet, almost as if they were speaking about indecent things since, in Rayne's mind, it was indecent. 

She perked up just slightly when Asmo said he would take them shopping. She did not have very many outfits to wear as it were. All she had was what she arrived in, a few stock outfits which were not fitting for photos, and her school uniform. "That is very kind of you, Asmo," Rayne spoke in a thankful manner. She did want to do well with this job, she could make a decent amount of money from what she heard. That would have been a good thing, since her secret goal was to help Mammon out of his debt.

'I have to do this… I want to do this for him…'

She put the letter away and turned her attention to the three demons, but remained quiet nonetheless as her mind was now full.

"So then who's going to be your photographer?" Levi asked.

"Oh well Mammon said he would, and I can also take some pictures. Actually Chochana when we get to the Swimsuit and Lingerie outfits would you feel better if it was just me taking those pictures?" Adoni said quietly so that only Rayne could hear the question. 

Thank you Papa! You're the best!

Rayne slowly nodded when Adoni offered to take her photos in regards to those types of photos. "Yes, actually, at least when it comes to having those photos taken." She looked away from the three demons as she replied. How in the world did she get into this situation? She then took a deep breath.

"Well, Beel wanted to speak with me, so if you are alright," Rayne looked from the boys and then onto Adoni for a moment. She did seem to be in better spirits, but she still felt concerned for her. 

"Oh right. No go ahead. I'm okay. We're probably all just going to hang out and just relax. Please have fun." Adoni said with a genuine smile. 

Levi, Satan and Asmo began setting up a bunch of pillows and blankets in front of the tv. And Levi even brought snacks. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a massage, Butterfly?" Asmo asked in a flirtatious tone. But he was quickly cut off by a pillow to the face from Satan. 

"Tch, don't mind him Rayne." Satan said as he glared at Asmo who was now complaining about being hit with a pillow on his beautiful face.

After hearing Adoni, Rayne smiled and nodded her head. “Okay, if you need anything, I will have my D.D.D. on me,” she said with a smile as she raised her hand that held her D.D.D. She smiled when she saw how they all set up a comfortable looking fort, she was glad. She knew it would comfort Adoni and she was sure she would be able to relax and enjoy herself with the three demons.

Rayne’s cheeks flush after she heard Asmo’s offer and it caused her to pause for a moment. It was not because she was considering it, but it did surprise her that he had offered. Once the pillow hit Asmo’s face, she could not help but place her hand over her lips and giggle gently. “No thank you, Asmo, I better see what it was Beel wanted, you four have fun, okay?” she said as she put her D.D.D. away and lifted her hand to wave goodbye to them. She was in higher spirits due to their positive energy, and she knew that Adoni would be fine with them, if not, she hoped she would reach out if she did need something.

She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly before she walked towards Beel’s room. However, before she was able to make it to her destination, Lucifer’s towering figure stood behind her and she saw his shadow over her own. This caused her to stop in her tracks and slowly look over her shoulder.

“Rayne, follow me, I need to have a word with you,” he stated in a simplistic manner. His tone was one that did not leave any room for any objection or argument. He knew it would work on her since she hardly ever went against any of his requests or demands.

“Oh… okay,” she spoke softly as she turned towards him to follow him. Once more, she felt anxiety about what it was he wanted with her. It seemed to be a common occurrence and it was always difficult to determine if she had done something wrong or not.

The second Rayne shut the door a pillow flew across the room and hit Satan. 

"Ugh!" Satan said as the pillow collided with his cheek. 

Adoni had to hold back a chuckle when Asmo's lyrical laughter rang out. 

"There! That's for hitting my gorgeous face!" Asmo said with a huff.

Levi saw the antics and though a bit shy about it he soon joined the pillow fight, with a pillow hitting against Adoni's shoulder. 

Adoni laughed, soundly, and soon the pillow fight was in full swing.

The walk was quiet as Lucifer and Rayne walked towards his study. It made Rayne feel a bit uncomfortable. She could not help but think about what she could have done wrong as of late. She played the scenario of the past few days in her head. 

Lucifer glanced back towards Rayne and noticed how her face was pointed to the ground. It looked as if she was thinking hard about something. He looked forward once more, "do not worry so much," he finally spoke as they turned the corner. "I only wish to check up on things without the influence of…" before he finished his sentence, he caught Mammon acting shady down the hallway. 

Mammon straightened up as his eyes widened when he saw Lucifer. He began to whistle and turn away until he saw Rayne was with him. He was about to say something until he caught the look in Lucifer's eyes. He then gulped and turned around before shoving his hands into his pockets and muttering to himself.

"... My brothers," Lucifer finished as he heaved a heavy sigh. He then motioned her down the hall as he led her to his study. It was no surprise Mammon was up to something, he always was. But now was not the time for it.

Rayne saw Mammon as they turned the corner. She wanted to speak, but something stilled her tongue. She found it was for the best and she proceeded to follow Lucifer into his study once he opened the door. His words did calm her, but she still could not help but feel curious as to what Lucifer could have possibly wanted with her.

"Please, have a seat," he motioned towards the chair in front of his desk as he walked around it and took his own seat. He was pleased to see how she obeyed, she was always quite the obedient one. "How is Adoni holding up?" He wasted no time in asking her his question.

"Well… she is very strong. I know she is hurting… and I cannot blame her. But…" Rayne bit her lower lip slightly as she looked thoughtful. She saw Lucifer's crimson eyes trained on her face and he remained silent as he watched. She felt a strange pressure from holding eye contact with him. It was not unpleasant, but it was strange. This caused her purple eyes to lower to his desk, "I feel that she is trying to be strong so she does not worry any of us, or to worry Lord Diavolo," she admitted. She was not sure if she was correct or if she should even be saying that, but it was too late to take it back.

Lucifer noted the shift in her aura when she looked away, but he did not show any sort of discernable reaction to it. Naturally, Lord Diavolo depended on Lucifer to check in on Adoni, and he was sure she would not tell him how she was really feeling or be honest with those feelings. There were few things they had in common, this was one of them. "I see. It has come to my attention that you two are looking to apply for a job? A job at Mojolish as models?" He cocked his head to the side with a bit of a grin on his face. Her reaction was something he rather enjoyed seeing.

Rayne's cheeks began to turn red, she did not expect him to turn the conversation around with that question. It took her a moment to reel her head in and consider her answer. Her face raised once more and seeing that grin on his face made her feel even more awkward. "Oh… Well… that is true…" she looked down once more, her cheeks were burning even redder, "actually… we were accepted for interviews." She admitted and she remembered the kinds of outfits she would have to wear. She felt indecent for even speaking to Lucifer on this matter.

"Well then… congratulations to both of you." His reply came to her as a surprise. "Just be sure this does not interfere with your schoolwork or duties required of you around the house. If you can do that, I see no problem with it." He added as he leaned back. Fashion magazines were not something he looked through and he did not know what their jobs would entail, but so long as it did not disturb anything and even keep them entertained, then he did not feel the need to interfere. Perhaps it was what Adoni needed to keep her mind focused and he assumed Rayne went along for the ride. This was something he noticed with the girls. No matter what it always seemed Adoni was in the lead and Rayne simply tailed her and did what she wanted without minding one bit. Wasn't there something Rayne wanted to pursue?

No matter.

"Alright, that is all, Rayne. Thank you for being honest with me. Stay out of trouble and I am sure everything will work out fine," Lucifer concluded their meeting and gestured his hand towards the door. "I have a lot of paperwork to go through so you can see yourself out."

Rayne watched him for a moment. She could tell in his own way that he had concern for Adoni. It made her feel glad, she needed the support for such trying times. It made Rayne smile as she stood up. "Okay… is there anything I can get you first?" She asked him in a sincere tone.

This caused Lucifer a slight pause as his eyes slightly widened for a split second but he regained his composure as he looked back up to her. It did catch him off guard, but he shook his head. "No, thank you, that will not be necessary…" he paused to look down at his paper. Before too long, he looked back up, "but… Thank you." However, she was already gone. He tightened his lips together slightly before he shook his head and gripped the quill in his hand and he began to work on the endless amounts of reports.

Rayne walked out into the hallway, she did not wish to disturb Lucifer any longer since he had a lot of work to do. She did not feel slighted when he said he did not need anything. She then remembered that Beel wanted to see her before dinner started. With this in mind, she made her way towards his room.

Adoni laid panting in the middle of the pillow fort, Levi across her legs, Satan on her left and Asmo on her right, all were winded and all were laughing in delight. 

After some time, when everyone calmed down, Asmo had Adoni lie in front of him and began her massage, as Levi chose the first movie. 

The movie was a sort of Action Anime movie, Adoni had seen it before, but the version she had seen was the human version, this one was a demon version. 

"Oh? And what do I owe this pleasure?" Adoni quoted the anime spy on the screen, who was undercover as a doctor to the mafia she was tailing. 

She wasn't expecting a response, but then she heard "I heard there was a spy in our ranks, a trained assassin, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" It was Levi's voice from her left.

Adoni turned to him and said the next line as well. The demon spy had pinned the demon mob boss. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I'm afraid I'm not taking appointments today."

Satan and Asmo watched the two quote the next scene, which had escalated to a romantic tension scene, but when the mob boss was about to kiss the spy, Asmo slipped between the two, her were mere inches from each other and pretend that he was about to kiss Levi instead. 

Levi quickly backed off, his face a deep crimson, as Adoni began to laugh, heartily. 

"ASMO! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Levi cried out, which caused Adoni to double over in laughter and began crying from how funny the scene before her was. 

Rayne hoped Adoni was doing well, she did tell her to text if she needed anything. Rayne pulled out her D.D.D. and saw no notifications. Well, that was good. Rayne had a gentle smile on her face as she put her phone away. Perhaps the brothers were doing well in taking her mind off of her troubles. That was good. She then proceeded down the hall towards Beel's room.

Knock. Knock.

She stood there for a moment, but there was no answer. 

Rayne frowned and knocked again, but there was still no answer. She felt slightly concerned, until she felt something jerk on her arm. She let out a loud gasp but her mouth was quickly covered up. She began to flail around, her mind going back to that moment when she was attacked by six demons and Lord Diavolo rescued her with such fury and vigor. She needed to show she was not helpless, she could fight!

"Hey hey!! Ow! Quit it!" A familiar voice was heard from behind her. She stopped fighting and realized it was Mammon. "For cryin' out loud! I was trying to keep you from being too loud! Why do you have to be so violent!" He complained loudly as he released her mouth and pulled her around the corner before he released her and turned to face her.

"Mammon? Why did you grab my arm like that!" She asked softly after she calmed down. She still felt slightly frightened, but since she knew it was him now, she calmed down. 

"No time for questions! I have a favor I need you to do!" He spoke in a loud whisper as he leaned down to look her in the face, "I need you to distract Beel! He is not in his room right now, he is cramming his face in the kitchen but he will be back any moment!" Mammon kept going. "There is something in his room I need! He will not let me borrow it, so I need to 'borrow' it for now!" 

"Wait… borrow, do you mean steal?" Rayne's eyes widened a bit as she watched him for a moment. Her brows pressed together slightly, there was no way she could help him steal something that belonged to Beel!

"No, I meant borrow!" He sighed and looked around. He had to think fast, "look, it is something that I think will cheer Adoni up…" he mumbled slightly and noticed how it perked Rayne's ears up. Bingo. "Yes, so please, ya gotta help me!"

Rayne bit the inside of her cheek. "It will help Adoni? And you will return if?" She asked as she emphasized the last part.

"Yes, yes!" Mammon assured her. "I will, just help me distract him!"

"How am I supposed to distract him?" Rayne frowned as she crossed her arms slightly. She felt uneasy about this, but if it meant helping Adoni… He did promise to return in. But she still felt bad if Beel was not supposed to know. "Fine… fine. But what can I do?"

Now that was more like it. "Well… whatever you can think of! Just distract him!" He urged as he looked over his shoulder. He could tell she was still at a loss. "Look, all you have to do is use your… ya know… your appeal," he blushed as he spoke, he could not believe he was actually saying this.

"My appeal?" Rayne looked even more confused, "I do not understand…" Rayne shook her head and appeared even more confused. If this was to help Adoni, then she should do what she could, right?

Mammon growled and shook his head, "you know!! Distract him with…" he scratched his head and frowned. He really did not have time for this! "Your.. Appeal. Look, you are an attractive woman…" his cheeks flushed as he spoke, "even as a human, we are not entirely immune… anyway, Beel has a pact with you, just as I do. Beel might be a glutton for food, but he has an eye for you…" Mammon felt himself getting jealous from his own words. He kept himself under control, "use your body to stop him for a moment!" He continued on. He noticed that she was listening. "Am I going to have to spell it out for ya?" He frowned.

Adoni and the boys soon settled down and we're engrossed in the next movie, this one was a documentary on the Devildom.

Satan had picked it, claiming it was for Adoni's sake so she could learn more about the Devildom, but Adoni surprised everyone when she actually corrected some of the Lore the narrator was discussing.

"Um I was actually brought up learning the ways of the Devildom Court and the Devildom's history was required for my training," Adoni said when Asmo questioned her knowledge.

"Mammon, I do not know what you mean, how am I going to use my body… wait…" she felt a burning blush fill her cheeks. "Do you mean sex?" She almost could not believe she even said the words.

"Wha? NO! NOT AT ALL!" Mammon yelled and shook his head. Why would he want her to do that? They already made a pact, besides, he would not want her to share her body at all if he had his way. "No, just, allure him!! Get his attention and put him in a corner, keep him there for a while until I am done!" He felt his own cheeks burn as he spoke. He then noticed that she still appeared clueless. He huffed and brought an arm out and slammed his hand against the wall while pushing his body against hers, "like this!" 

Rayne's eyes widened and she was caught off guard when he did this. Her lips parted for a moment but she could not find her voice. Her heart began to beat fast and her cheeks continued to burn as her purple eyes stared up into his blue-yellow eyes. 

Just as she felt the heat, he had as well. His flush never went away and he almost gave into the moment. Until the deed at hand came into mind. "A...anyway… just do that! It will keep him busy enough for me to… borrow what I need, ya got it?" He said as he forced his body back and away from her. 

Rayne snapped back to reality when he spoke. "Oh… ok… And that will work? Why don't we just ask him… If it will help Adoni, I am sure…"

"No time!" Mammon yelped as he heard Beel walking down the hall. He pulled away and hid around the corner to peek out and prepare himself. He could only hope this would work.

Just as Mammon said, Beel walked from the other side of the hallway. He was watching the floor for a moment until he noticed Rayne's feet. Only then did he raise his head to notice her. "Oh, hey, Ray…"

The moment he began to speak, Rayne did just as Mammon demonstrated. Her hand shot out towards the wall to block his path. However, her arm was much shorter than Mammon's, and when she pressed forward to press his back against the wall, her face pressed against the front of his shirt.

Beel blinked a few times and raised a brow as he watched her. "Rayne? Are you okay?" At this point, Mammon was down the hall and entering his room.

Rayne did not speak, or rather, she was unable to. Her words would only be muffled if she tried, all she could do was nod her head against his front. She could feel the toned muscle even behind his shirt. Before long, she felt her feet leaving the ground and kicking high in the air. 

With one fell swoop, Beel lifted her with ease and he cradled her body over his shoulder and he kept his arm secured against her body to keep her in place. "Well, I assume you are finished with dinner, I needed to speak with you anyway. We can head to my room." He had a smile on his face as he walked them towards his room with ease.

It all happened so fast. Rayne's eyes were wide as she tried to protest. All she could do was grip her fingertips against his back as she turned towards the back of his head. She was sure not even Mammon was that quick. "But… wait, hey! Why don't we talk in my room?" She tried to think fast, she was not sure why Mammon insisted on being so sneaky if he was doing this for Adoni's sake. 

"Well, Adoni is still there with my brothers, right? They said they were going to watch movies. What I want to ask is private." He responded simply, he did not think twice about why she could be against going to his room.

Oh no.

"Hm? Mammon? What are you doing here?" Beel's eyebrows pressed forward the moment he opened the door and noticed the second eldest standing in the middle of his room.

Ah shit, Rayne! Mammon's eyes widened just a little. The plan failed, he had hoped he would have had a little more time. "Oh, well, you know…"

"You wanted to try to steal something, didn't you?" Beel's expression hardened just a little bit. He glanced towards Rayne's feet, which were now still in the air. He must have put her up to that little stunt, it was oddly out of character for her. He took a deep breath and looked towards Mammon. "You can't have it." He said firmly and evenly.

"But… please, Beel, he said it would help Adoni!" Rayne finally spoke up. She turned to face him, or rather, the back of his head. 

Even if Beel could not see her face, he could hear and feel the pleas from her. "I am sure Mammon told you that to get you to help me… this sauce I have can be sold for a lot." He said with a frown. He carefully put Rayne down on her feet then looked towards Mammon, "I do not know how you found out, Mammon, but I am not going to let you take it." He turned towards Rayne and frowned, he felt guilty since it seemed Rayne really just wanted to help Adoni.

Mammon crossed his arms and saw as Rayne turned towards him. She had a crushed expression on her face. He felt a pang of guilt but could only grit his teeth, that sauce would have been worth a fortune!

"Mammon… why would you lie like that…" Rayne spoke softly. Instead of getting angry or cross with him, which he was used to, she spoke in a very hurt tone. His eyes widened and for the first time in a while, he felt like actual dirt.

"Mammon's plan was to sell it, but…" Beel kept his eyes on Rayne. He did not like seeing her hurt, not one bit. His chest tightened and he turned towards Mammon. "I told no one about this because I did not want Mammon to find out, but… I won a sauce from Hell's Kitchen. When you add it to a dish, the person who eats it gains good luck for an amount of time, depending on how much you eat. I wanted to surprise everyone and add it to our food the next time I was on kitchen duty, which is tomorrow night. It might not make Adoni happy, like Mammon said, but it might help…" he said gently as he turned to face Rayne, who was now looking up at him. Her purple eyes were large and full of warmth after hearing him.

"Yeah, see, I told you it would help Adoni!" Mammon interjected, he had no idea Beel actually intended on using it for their food! After Beel shot him a look, Mammon looked away and to the ground. "Alright… Fine fine…. I will leave." Mammon thrust his hands into his pockets to turn and leave.

Before he left, he heard Rayne's voice. "So… you wanted to take it to give to Adoni?" She asked and turned towards Mammon. Mammon turned towards her and flushed. He could not give her a straight answer after hearing the hurt in her voice. He left without a word and felt lower than low. He could not help it, he was the avatar of greed.

Once Mammon was out of the room, Rayne turned to look towards Beel with hopeful eyes. Beel frowned gently, "maybe I was being too hasty when I said he planned on selling it…" he spoke gently. He did not want Rayne to worry or view Mammon in such a negative light. Just as he could not help being a glutton, he knew Mammon could not help being greedy, they all had flaws.

"But, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to see how Adoni was doing and ask if you wanted to help me cook dinner tomorrow when I add the sauce. And to see how you are doing," he added as he kept his eyes glued to her face. He was glad to see her expression lighting up, he could tell she was feeling better about the situation.

"Addi, how much do you actually know about the Devildom?" Satan inquired, after he heard her explain growing up in the court system.

"Um well…" Adoni then named off a huge list of everything she knew.

"And I also know that Papa, err I mean Lord Diavolo was actually spoken harshly of when the courts found out about his friendship with my grandmother… Though I don't think he knows that I'm aware of how the court treated him for a few years…"

Adoni paused and her eyes grew wide in slight fear "Please don't share this information… I'm afraid I spoke too much…"

Once Beel and Rayne were alone, Beel walked towards his bed, he gently urged Rayne to walk with him. This was not how he wanted Rayne to find out, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Rayne followed along and sat on the side of his bed next to him. "Did you really find such a sauce?" Rayne finally spoke as she looked Beel in the face. 

At her question, Beel smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I wanted to surprise everyone. I am sure Mammon won't say anything, I hope, so if you could keep it a secret Rayne, I would appreciate it." He spoke as he nodded his head.

"I won't breathe a word, I promise!" She replied. He could tell from her aura that she was telling the truth. "That is a very kind thing you are doing, Beel," Rayne said as a large grin filled her face. 

At her words, Beel flushed slightly. "You think so? I was saving it for a special occasion for a while… but I felt now was the best time," he admitted as he leaned forward and pressed his elbows against his knees while he clasped his hands together.

"I am positive your brothers would more than appreciate you for it! As would Adoni and me!" She continued to speak as she leaned forward as he did. She had her legs crossed and her palms down against the mattress and under her legs a bit as she watched him.

"I am sure, but even after we eat, I still do not want them to know, I want them to think it came naturally," he fidgeted slightly with his hands as he watched them.

She grew quiet for a moment. She then realized that he wanted to do this thing for them and not even get the credit for his actions. "Wow… Beel… that is so selfless and considerate of you…" she trailed off and looked towards the floor. "Okay then, I will respect your wishes and keep it between us," she spoke softly as she turned towards his face. She then saw how he was looking at her and smiling.

"Thank you, Rayne. That means a lot to me." Beel grinned wide and watched her. He still felt like she was a tiny human like the day he met her. But now, she was his tiny human that he would protect. She meant something to him and was important to him, even more, important than food. And that was saying something. After a few more beats of silence as they shared a warm atmosphere, he broke the silence. "How is Adoni doing?" He then slightly frowned. The service was only a few hours ago and he knew how somber and bittersweet it was.

"She is holding up… she is strong. But I know it hurts her and I cannot blame her. Right now she is with some of your brothers, and I think that is what she needs. She needs to be around us, the ones that care for her and to be there for her." Rayne said with a sad smile. She knew it would be difficult, but Rayne was prepared to do whatever she could in her powers to help.

Beel nodded as he listened quietly. It did make sense to him, he was glad Satan, Levi, and Asmo stepped up and, hopefully, did what they could to cheer her up. "And what about you?" He asked.

"Me?" She tilted her head. She was slightly confused, she did not lose somebody. 

"I could tell how sad it made you, even if you did not know the person, but something about you, I could tell you were feeling as if you could not do anything to help her…" he admitted softly.

Her face softened and she looked at the ground. "I never know what the right thing to say is or the right actions… but I am doing what I can. I wish I could fix things and keep her smiling no matter what. But, I know I cannot…" Rayne admitted weakly as she gently pressed her nails into the bed. "Even if we had only met a few weeks ago, I consider her my best friend. She has helped me with so much, even while she was losing someone so dear to her…" Rayne could not help the tears welling in her eyes.

Beel's eyes widened just slightly at her reaction, but he remained quiet.

"I want to be strong for Adoni like she is for me, especially when she can't be. But, I can't. I have no powers… no physical prowess…" she dug her nails into the bed at this point. "I am utterly useless…." She continued to spill her inner thoughts as she stared at the ground.

"That is not true…" Beel interjected and shook his head. "Rayne…" he reached forward and pulled one of her hands from under her thigh and held onto it. He clasped her hand in both of his and watched as she turned towards him, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "The love you have within is more powerful than you can imagine, it is as you said, that is what Adoni needs now… the love you have for her shows when you agreed to help Mammon. Even if you do not know what to say or what to do, I am sure Adoni can tell you're doing your best." He pressed his brows together. If he did not know already, he knew for sure, he hated to see her sad. "You are good enough," he said before he pulled her into a tight hug.

Rayne was surprised by his words and even his actions. She could not bring herself to speak, but she listened to every word he said and took every bit in as she hugged him in return. She pressed her face into his jacket and softy sobbed as she clutched his shirt tightly. Beel made no move to stop her as he held her.

Levi, Asmo, and Satan looked at each, silent conversation passing between them. This was definitely new information, and probably something only Lucifer and Barbatos knew about before this. 

But as they turned back towards Adoni, they could see the pure fear in her eyes. 

And practically at the same time they all agreed to keep this between them.

"Oh thank you, I'm so relieved… honestly it's been such a burden to bear… watching all of his loyal subjects treating him that way… Even I was hurt by it… But I never told him I knew, because I didn't want him to feel any embarrassment or any other negative emotions towards it…"

Rayne and Beel sat quietly for just a moment as she thought about his words. She still wanted to do more for Adoni, she wanted to be stronger. But she did not see things from Beel's perspective. It made sense, but she still felt like she should do more. However, just feeling his large arms around her and the way his long fingers trailer through her hair made her feel better. If anything, she felt as if she was not the one who was supposed to be consoled, but here she was. That though alone allowed her to stop crying and take in deep breaths.

After a few more moments, she released a shaky breath and pulled away from Beel's chest. "Thank you, Beel," she spoke softly as she craned her head to look into his face. "For everything you are doing, for talking to me, for sharing your sauce, for everything," her lips finally curved into a smile as she wiped the tears from one of her eyes.

Beel remained silent as he removed his hand from her hair and rolled his thumb over her other cheek to help clear her tears. "It is okay, Rayne. You do not have to thank me, just help me. Tomorrow will be a good dinner, I know it will help," he said with a gentle smile. His purple-pink eyes locked onto her eyes and he patted her on the top of her head. Things seemed to have calmed down and she seemed to be feeling better.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked her curiously. He did ask her to speak with him after dinner, but she was unsure if she had any other plans she wanted to attend.

"Not really… I think Adoni might still be with your brothers… I do not want her to be alone, but if she is with them then I should be free. Let me check." Rayne pulled out her D.D.D. and checked for any notifications in case she did not hear her phone go off, there were none.

Hey, Adoni, how are you doing? Are the boys still there?

She sent the message as her way of checking in.

"That sounds good, if you have to go back, I understand." Beel replied as he nodded. He took to watching her quietly as she watched her phone. He could not help but smile as he admired her. He loved the way she cared for others, even if it meant putting herself last if need be.

Adoni was still explaining about the things she saw growing up in the courts, but the second her phone went off she paused mid-sentence. "oh hold on boys."

Adoni then read her message and smiled softly, she could sense how worried Rayne was and the other insecurities she felt, and it made her feel happy her friend cared so much. 

I'm alright. I was talking to the boys about my childhood, yes they're still here we still have a movie to watch. It's a demon version of one of the popular romantic comedies in the human world 😂

Rayne smiled at the message and then she chuckled. It did seem like she was enjoying her time with them.

I think I am going to hang out with Beel for a bit, is there anything you need before I do? Just say the word and I will get anything you need.

She replied and watched her phone. She took a moment to glance towards Beel and she saw how he was looking at her. He seemed happy and he had a very cute smile on his face. She flushed and looked back towards that phone, she was not sure why she felt embarrassed for catching him watching her like that.

Even after she saw him, Beel never looked away. He enjoyed how she was smiling and now that she was blushing, she looked even more adorable.

Adoni's phone went off again and she replied immediately, she'd been laying on her belly as the boys restocked on snacks, so for the moment she was by herself, except for the Little D who had just given her her blanket. He was dancing to the music from the movie credits.

No worries. Have fun with Beel. 😊 And no I don't need anything… if I even slightly mention I want something Asmo sends a Little D to get it. He's already sent a Little D to get my blanket off my bed, when I was laying down, even though my blanket is literally two steps away from me… 😒

Rayne giggled out loud when she read her last message. It seemed they were more than taking care of her, which was good. She was glad to hear. 

Okay, I will. Message me if you need me for anything. 👍💗

Rayne then looked up towards Beel and grinned, "okay, I have no plans, what would you like to do, Beel?" She asked him now that he had her undivided attention.

He nodded and smiled, "I was going to work out and hoped that you could help me out," he explained as he smiled. He was prepared to let her go, but he was happy that she would hang out with him.

"Oh, sure, if that is all, but how can I help?" She asked with curiosity as she tilted her head. She was hardly strong, especially to Beel's standards.

"All you need to do is time me for some of my reps is all," he said as he stood up. He reached out to offer her a hand and he helped her up when she took it. "I do still need to get changed, so just give me a minute." He said as he walked towards his bathroom. "Oh, and thank you, Rayne," he smiled at her before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Of course, I can do that," she said with a smile before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

When her phone went off the last time, Adoni smiled to herself. And only sent a smiley face in response. She then rolled into her back to stare at the vast ceiling above her, which now looked like the starry night sky, a spell Satan had done only a few minutes before they left. 

It looked like the milky way and the colors swirled, brilliantly. Adoni then muttered a spell that added a comet to the display. 

"I wonder how Papa is doing… I wonder if he realizes I can see the depth of his pain…" Adoni whispered, so that if any one heard her it was just the Little D.

She then pulled out her phone again and messaged Lord Diavolo. 

I hope you have a goodnight Papa…. And make sure you drink the tea I brought home. I know it's your favorite human blend. And it might help cheer you up a little.

Lord Diavolo was sitting in his study at the manor. He had asked Barbatos to give him a moment to himself. He took the moment to sit and stare at the paperwork that had been piling from his absence. Lucifer was given the paperwork that dealt with RAD matters while he sorted through public affairs. He was quiet and had a darker air than usual. 

He tore his tired eyes from the forms that sat before him when he heard his D.D.D. go off. He released a mighty yawn as he grabbed his phone to read it. He saw it was from Adoni and he opened it right away. 

Thank you, Little One. I am doing fine. I hope you are doing okay. I saw that, thank you. I will have Barbatos make me a cup when I am finished with these inquiries. Do not fret about me. 

He could not help but chuckle softly. Adoni was a good girl and he could not believe how fast she was growing. Since when did the tables turn and she was now taking care of him? He shook his head before he added:

Make sure you are getting plenty of rest, now you are back with the brothers, I hear from Lucifer they can be rather tiresome, though I do not see how. 😁

He sent the message and inhaled deeply before he picked up the paper before him. He could not help but wonder how things were going over at the House of Lamentation. All he could do was hope Adoni was getting enough rest, the two humans still had a whole year ahead of them.

Once Beel was dressed, he walked out of the bathroom. He had on a pair of red basketball shorts and a black shirt that was sleeveless. His arms were on full display and Rayne did not miss them the moment she turned to face him. Her cheeks grew almost as red as his shorts as she was quickly reminded how good of a physique he had. What made it worse was that he knew his exact physique beneath his workout clothes. She quietly chided herself for having such impure thoughts, especially at a time like this.

"Ready, Rayne?" He asked as he watched her. He noted her expression and tilted his head, "are you alright?" He questioned softly.

"Yes! I am fine! Let's go! I am ready if you are ready!" She tried to cover the moment up as she spoke a little too forcefully and she beelined to his door, if anything to hide the look on her face.

Beel was slightly confused, but he then sensed a trace amount of lust from her as she made her way to the door. He did not understand what could have made her feel that way. What happened in that short time that he went to change? He then shrugged and followed her out the door and they made their way to the workout room.

Adoni smiled, but then sighed, "Telling me not fret when he does the same…" however her small smile never left her face.

They are a bit much, but I wouldn't worry about me resting. Asmo literally won't let me do anything myself right now… 😂

But if you don't tell Barbatos about the tea I will 👀

Adoni had just sent her message when the three middle brothers reappeared in her room. Honestly it looked like they had robbed a grocery store with how many snacks they carried.

"Oh geez guys, I can't beat that much! Are you expecting Beel?" Adoni chuckled a little at her joke. 

Lord Diavolo could not help but chuckle again. He felt a little easier now that he was assured she was being taken well cared of. That was good. He then shook his head at her last message and gave in. He called Barbatos in, just to have him make the tea Adoni kindly got for him.

It did not take long for Beel and Rayne to make it to the workout room. Rayne kept her mind on her goal in order to push out the impure thoughts she had in that instant. Once they were both in, she turned around and stood at her full height of five feet and looked up at him. "Alright! What is it you want me to do!" She asked out loud. It helped her keep her mind focused on the goal.

"After I warm up, I am going to begin to count my push-ups, keep time for me please and tell me when a minute has passed." He explained as he placed his water bottle and towel on a bench. He then began his pre-workout stretches, but then turned to face her. "I am sorry if this is boring for you," he suddenly said. He did not think that part through.

"It is okay, Beel, I really do not mind," she responded with a sincere smile. She pulled her D.D.D. out and switched over to the timer while he stretched. He simply answered her with a grateful smile.

The Brothers actually laughed along with Adoni and soon they were back on track with watching the movie. About halfway through, when the boys had fallen asleep, Adoni took out her phone once more and decided to message Barbatos.

She wasn't tired, as she slept before dinner. So as not to disturb the brothers, Adoni maneuvered her way out of the pillow fort and found her way to a balcony, it was a little cold so she conjured up a bathrobe that matched her nightgown. 

Good evening BarBar. I do hope Papa actually asked you for the tea, like I told him too. 🤣 

Anyway I hope you're having a goodnight.

Beel finished his stretches and he then began with sit-ups. He watched Rayne and waited for her to give him the go-ahead for the timer. Once she did, he began and counted.

Rayne was once more shocked at his speed. She was thankful that he was counting because she was not able to catch up. She kept her focus on the timer and once it hit a minute she stopped him.

Beel would listen and stop when she instructed, he then switched to push-ups and they did the same routine. Rayne was shocked once again and Beel moved like a monster. They did this for a while as he switched to using dumbells and the bar. This lasted for some time until he took a break and took a drink. He did not go easy on himself.

"Wow… Beel… You are incredible," Rayne whispered as she watched him wide-eyed. At the speed he lifted and the amount of weight, it was more than enough to kill a human ten times over at least. 

He smiled and shook his head, "there is room for improvement. There is one more thing I would like your help on," he said in between breaths. 

"Sure, what is it?" She tilted her head curiously as she watched him. 

"I am going to do push-ups again, but could you sit on my back? I know you do not weigh much, but the resistance will help me." He explained and he saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, I am not going to go as fast this time." He assured her.

"Oh… sure," she blushed and waited for him to get into a push-up position.

"Get on however is most comfortable for you, you can lay and hold onto my neck if you need to," he said as he turned his head to face her a bit.

"Oh, alright then…" she nodded as she stepped over him carefully and straddled his back. Her feet were on the floor at this point, but she laid on her stomach and gently placed her arms over his shoulders while she raised her legs and set them over the back of his thighs. "Like this?" She asked softly.

"Perfect," he responded with a smile. "Do not worry about the timing and hold on," he said gently. Once she was ready, he began to perform slower and controlled pushups.

Rayne did as he asked and held on tight, she did not want him to spend time worrying about her, she wanted him to be able to focus on his workout which seemed to be the case. 

Barbatos had delivered the tea and had sat with Lord Diavolo for about half an hour, waiting for any other instructions, when he felt his phone vibrate. 

"Oh?!" He was a bit surprised, as he wasn't expecting a message. 

He went to pull out his phone, but then he remembered where he was. "I'm Sorry My Lord. But may I be excused to answer my phone?"

Just as Adoni had requested, Diavolo asked Barbatos for the tea. Once he requested to be excused to answer his phone, he knew. He could not help but grin. "Of course, and please, tell her the tea is exquisite," Lord Diavolo approved his request as his golden eyes looked into the teacup.

He raised the cup and swirled it around a bit before he took a sip. It calmed and relaxed him and helped him focus on his work as best as it could. He adored the Earthly flavors and its bold taste. He remained silent as he continued on his work when Barbatos excused himself. 

Barbatos quickly made his way out of Lord Diavolo's office and out to the garden before he pulled out his phone to read his messages. 

Barbatos couldn't help but smile. But instead of messaging Adoni he pushed the call button. 

Adoni had been sitting in one of the balcony lounge chairs when she heard Barbatos' distinct ringtone. And a bright smile appeared on her face. 

"Hello BarBar." Adoni said as she answered. 

"Hello My Darling Addi. His Majesty said the tea is exquisite."

Rayne continued to hold onto Beel's shoulders throughout his workout. She saw how much he was able to lift, she doubted she was much help, but she was not going to argue if this is what he wanted. She could feel the heat on his back from his workout. If he was not a demon, she would have been worried about the possibility of her overheating him. Not only could she feel the heat, but each muscle he worked that was pressed against her front. She did not know why, but just feeling his pumping muscles made her feel weird, a not so good kind of weird. Or rather, an inappropriate weird. 

She remained quiet and she closed her eyes as she pressed her face against his back. She had to focus on helping him and keep her mind clear, but it was difficult when she felt his muscles bulging and tightening against her body. Her leg trembled a little, but she was able to stop it and keep it under control.

When he was satisfied, Beel stopped and lowered himself on the ground. "Thank you, Rayne, that was very helpful," he said in between pants. The kind of pushes he did was more for endurance and a slow burn. Since she was able to keep still on his back, it did help since weights would tend to slide down his back and he did not want to bother messing with the support straps to secure them to his back.

"Oh… you are done already? I mean, of course, you are welcome!" She recovered and took that as a sign as him being finished. She dismounted his back and sat next to him. "Is there anything else you need help with?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He flipped over onto his back and stretched out, "no, that is all, I think." He responded as he turned to look at her. He felt he had a really good work out and he felt good about it. Plus, he was able to spend some time with Rayne, which made him happy. Out of nowhere he reached forward and carefully grabbed her. He pulled her into a hug which made her lie down over his front. She just looked too cute at that moment.

Rayne was caught off guard, but she did not object. Her eyes widened but when she saw what he was doing, she calmed down and hugged him back while her cheeks turned pink.

Adoni and Barbatos talked for a long while before, she felt him weaving a sleeping spell in his words as he spoke to her. 

"BarBar I know what you're doing." Adoni said with a chuckle, and honestly she didn't really care as it had gotten quite late. 

A Little D had already brought her a blanket, and Adoni could feel the protection spell protecting the balcony, so when Barbatos' spell took hold, Adoni said her good night's, and before she could hang up she was asleep.


End file.
